Retour à Baker Street:Le ruban moucheté 4è partie
by belette2911
Summary: 4ème partie "Ruban Moucheté". L'enquête en Normandie est terminée, nos amis sont de retour chez eux.Humour   scènes de vie au 221b. Holmes cache à Watson sa relation avec Hélène.Du 4 mai au 11 octobre 1885.Deux enquêtes   résumé. chap précéde
1. 4ème : Résumé des épisodes précédents

**Résumé des trois premières parties pour ceux qui voudraient commencer ici et auraient la flemme d'aller lire tout ce qui s'est passé avant.**

**c'est juste un survol car il y a beaucoup trop à dire!  
**

**Partie I : Le ruban moucheté, la véritable version**

Le 20 février 1885 lorsque Hélène Stoner est venue sonner au 221b, c'est Holmes qui est allé ouvrir la porte car sa logeuse était partie dans sa famille.

Il a 29 ans et elle 21.

Léger trouble entre Holmes et la demoiselle. Notre détective est fort prévenant avec elle. Ce qui provoque le courroux de madame Hudson (qui était revenue mais n'avait pas encore signalé sa présence) c'est quand elle voit que Holmes veut faire monter Hélène devant lui dans les escaliers. Petits échanges verbaux entre lui et sa logeuse.

Holmes réveille Watson et il a été agréablement surpris en constatant que cette jeune demoiselle était capable de faire des déductions logiques.

Cela l'intrigue !

Grande complicité entre eux deux : Holmes plaisante et elle y répond ! Elle aime l'ironie et le sarcasme elle aussi !

Watson est estomaqué et fort dérouté par le comportement de son ami, qui est inhabituel puisqu'il ne prend pas ses distances avec elle.

Elle leur raconte son histoire : la mort de sa sœur de manière bizarre, peu avant son mariage ainsi que les travaux que son beau-père a décidé de faire dans sa chambre, l'obligeant à aller dormir dans celle de sa sœur morte, plus le sifflement de cette nuit.

Holmes et Watson partent à Stoke Moran pour résoudre l'enquête.

Il plaisante toujours avec la demoiselle, sous l'œil courroucé de son ami qui décidément ne le reconnaît plus.

Premiers frissons de Holmes lorsque la manche de la jeune fille touche la sienne.

Après une nuit de veille, il découvre le « ruban moucheté » qui est en fait un serpent venimeux que le beau-père faisait passer par un conduit d'aération. La bête se retourne contre son maître et le tue.

Hélène sort de sa chambre et c'est dans les bras de Holmes qu'elle se rue.

Sherlock leur explique toutes ses déductions et le fait que, si le beau-père en a tué une et voulait tuer l'autre, c'était pour garder la rente annuelle.

Watson est chargé de prévenir la police et pendant ce temps là, Holmes sort dans le parc (à 5h du matin) avec Hélène car elle doit lui parler une chose importante.

Après quelques quiproquos et des paroles un peu leste de Holmes, elle lui confie que son fiancé a essayé de la violer.

Holmes lui conjure de rompre et lui promet d'être là le lendemain à 13h puisque le fiancé avait déjà un rendez-vous à 14h et il ne doit pas être au courant de la mort du beau-père.

Sous le porche, par un concours de circonstance indépendant de leur volonté, Hélène se retrouve dans les bras de Holmes et ils s'embrassent.

Watson revient et ils se séparent très vite. Holmes est troublé et c'est visible à l'avant de son pantalon... Le coroner Ferguson est là et il signe les rapports pour la mort accidentelle du beau-père.

Holmes s'en va vers les 7h du matin avec les autres, l'esprit en proie à beaucoup de questions.

**Partie II : Le ruban moucheté, là où tout a basculé**

Holmes retourne à Stoke Moran vers les 11h, et, pour éviter les questions indiscrètes de son ami, il n'a pas été très correct avec lui lors de leur petit-déjeuner.

En arrivant, il ne peut que constater l'horreur, le fiancé est arrivé plus tôt et a violé Hélène trois fois.

Ce dernier les avait vu s'embrasser sous le porche et il a pensé qu'elle l'a engagé pour le surveiller lui ! Il n'a pas un passé si correct que ça et c'est fait virer de la banque dans laquelle il travaillait.

Avec horreur Holmes apprend qu'il a devant lui l'homme qui a tué deux prostituées en novembre de manière fort peu ragoûtante.

Lestrade lui avait demandé de casser le code d'un livre de noms de gros bonnets qui fréquentaient les prostituées et le livre n'était qu'un leurre. Mit à dessin pour un éventuel voleur.

Le fiancé, Percy, menotte Holmes et l'oblige (sous la menace de la violer avec l'engin qui a mutilé les prostituées) à avoir une relation sexuelle avec Hélène, et, après avoir fait le vide dans son cerveau et fait reculer le fiancé dans un coin et s'être dit qu'il en avait rêvé, Holmes y parvient.

Pendant quelques instants, ils sont mêmes seuls au monde.

Ensuite, Holmes parviendra à ôter ses menottes et poursuivra Percy dans le jardin. Cela se terminera par un duel et c'est le coroner, arrivé par hasard, qui lui donnera le coup final à Percy en lui logeant une balle dans la tête.

Holmes ment au coroner pour expliquer l'agression et cache le fait qu'Hélène ait été violée.

Il la retrouve ensuite dans sa chambre et parvient tant bien que mal à la calmer.

Après avoir bu du Brandy, elle osera même l'aguicher et ils le referont sans contrainte cette fois... et encore quelques fois ensuite ! Holmes en avait envie depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Hélène a réussi a percer la carapace d'indifférence de Holmes et celui-ci lui raconte une partie de son enfance : père violent, mère qui ne l'aimait pas.

Lorsqu'il a huit ans, la nouvelle maîtresse de son père, Amélia, le prendra sous son aile et fera en sorte de le protéger de son père.

Son père, qui ne trouvera rien de mieux que de l'envoyer dans une maison close à l'âge de 15 ans pour en faire un homme.

Amélia fera en sorte qu'il soit confié à une amie à elle, Meredith, 19 ans, qui lui fera sa spécialité « enfant sage », c'est à dire tartines beurrées et chocolat chaud !

Même s'il ne les voit plus, Holmes continue à avoir un œil sur elles car il sait qu'il leur doit beaucoup. Maintenant, son ancienne gouvernante dirige un bordel de luxe...

C'était elle qui avait déposé le leurre dans son coffre car elle se doutait d'un vol ! Sa maison close n'est fréquentée que par du beau linge et des gens de la haute bourgeoisie.

C'était par erreur que Holmes avait signalé à Lestrade que les initiales « BL » appartenaient au propriétaire du livre.

Il n'était pas au courant que le nom de l'établissement d'Amélia avait changé il y a quelques mois, passant du « Silver Cross » au « Blue Lagon ». Lestrade avait fait des fouilles chez elle mais n'ayant rien trouvé, était repartit.

Amélia ne s'était pas privée de débarquer au 221b pour remonter les bretelles de Holmes, choquant Watson au passage quand il avait apprit que Holmes avaient des amies chez les prostituées.

Sherlock se confie à Hélène et il lui parle de son premier amour : Christine. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils n'avaient que 14 ans, et elle est décédée à l'âge de 18 ans, laissant Holmes encore plus écorché.

Notre détective restera toute l'après-midi avec Hélène et, de retour à l'auberge, passera la nuit avec elle, pour regagner la chambre qu'il partage avec Watson aux petites lueurs de l'aube.

Son ami n'est pas dupe et les insinuations dureront pendant tout le petit-déjeuner avec des dialogues hauts en couleurs !

Ils raccompagnent ensuite la demoiselle chez sa tante à Harrow et Holmes a le cœur lourd à l'idée de ne jamais plus la voir.

Avant leur retour à l'auberge, ils avaient mit au point un code qu'Hélène devra utiliser si jamais elle tombait enceinte à cause du viol.

Il lui a dit qu'il demandera de l'aide à une amie pour l'accouchement car avorter est trop dangereux ! Hélène ne veut pas garder l'enfant et le confiera à une institution.

Holmes a le cœur à vif et passe une très mauvaise nuit car il se pose beaucoup de questions !

Pourquoi ressent-il un pareil trouble en présence d'Hélène ?

**Partie III : L'enquête en Normandie**

Moins d'un mois plus tard, Holmes s'est vu confier par trois clients (Lord Lister, Cameron et Lord Fairwood) une enquête pour vol d'œuvres d'art.

Les oeuvres n'ont pas été acquises légalement et ils ne peuvent pas aller voir la police.

Notre détective est sous surveillance car le voleur, qui fut invité chez ses victimes, se doutait qu'ils allaient faire appel à lui !

Le client à même le nom du coupable : le comte de Rougemont, habitant la Normandie, à Saint-Morelle et qui est resté chez eux quelques jours.

Holmes devra rester discret, se déguiser, utiliser sa sortie secrète par la pièce qu'il a acheté dans l'immeuble voisin et qui est attenante au placard de sa chambre.

Pas question d'aller relever les indices lui-même, alors, il va le demander à Hélène.

En se déguisant, il va demander à son amie Meredith, qui exerce toujours le métier de prostituée, d'accompagner Hélène chez les clients, avec Andrew, ami de Meredith, inverti et ancien voleur.

Entre temps, Holmes apprend par un télégramme qu'Hélène est bien enceinte !

Tout se passe bien et le compte rendu d'Hélène, qui a lieu à l'hôtel Cosmopolitan, est complet. Elle est intelligente, cela ne faisait aucun doute. De plus, elle s'entend bien avec son amie et vu que c'est elle qui devra lui trouver un endroit discret pour accoucher...

Il lui propose de partir avec eux en Normandie et de se faire passer pour sa femme pour pouvoir récupérer les œuvres volées.

Watson bouillonne car pour lui, cela ne se fait pas ! Hélène accepte !

Il emmènera donc Hélène en tant qu'épouse, sous des faux noms et Watson jouera le rôle du secrétaire.

Au menu, exploration de la région à cheval, chercher et découvrir la crique du débarquement des marchandises, et la planque surtout ! Descente à flan de falaise aussi pour trouver la grotte qui abriterait cette fameuse crique servant au débarquement.

Épluchage aussi de la presse et des cartes de la région chez monsieur David, un ami de lord Fairwood dont le comte ne connaît pas le lien amical.

Au bal organisé par un ami d'un des clients, ils feront la connaissance du comte et gagnerons sa confiance. Le comte ne se doute pas un instant qu'il a Sherlock Holmes devant lui !

Ils parviendront même à se faire inviter chez lui et à pouvoir lire un télégramme qu'il avait envoyé !

Hélène joue parfaitement son rôle d'épouse et d'assistante et puisqu'elle est enceinte, ils continuent à passer du bon temps pendant que Watson grince des dents.

Lui, il se doute qu'ils ont franchi la ligne rouge à Stoke Moran mais n'est pas au courant du viol ni du fait qu'Hélène est enceinte.

Ça se chamaille, c'est parfois houleux entre Hélène et Watson et les piques volent bas parfois ! Plus des chamailleries entre Holmes et Watson.

Louis, un petit garçon de 7 ans, orphelin et vivant seul dans les campagnes, se fait engager par Hélène pour s'occuper des chevaux qu'ils ont du acheter sur place.

Elle s'attache à lui et le gamin le lui rend bien. Par contre, l'enfant est intimidé par Holmes !

Ils feront aussi la rencontre des amis du marquis de Castiliano, un noble de la région.

Recevant l'aide de deux des amis du marquis, Holmes pourra découvrir une des cachettes du comte sous l'autel d'une chapelle !

L'un des hommes, Karl, est avocat à Londres et l'autre, Guillaume, est archéologue et professeur d'université.

Grâce à une phrase de Watson, Holmes comprendra tout ce qui se cachait sous ses trois vols audacieux et comprendra que le fils cadet d'un des clients (fils cadet de Lord Lister) était complice du comte !

Tout cela pour camoufler le fait qu'il avait fait des copies des toiles pour vendre les originales et avoir de l'argent pour les courses. La plainte de l'aîné des Lister a failli tout faire capoter et aurait pu être dangereux pour eux !

Holmes va saboter le bateau pour éviter qu'ils en s'enfuient mais se fait attraper !

C'est Hélène qui aidera Holmes à s'enfuir d'un cachot où il pensait y croupir... après avoir tué trois hommes !

C'est avec stupeur qu'ils retrouveront le coroner Ferguson en compagnie de Lestrade, débarqués en Normandie, parce que le fils aîné d'un des clients (fils aîné de Lord Lister) avait porté plainte pour le vol avant que son père ne doive tout expliquer aux policiers et leur avouer que monsieur Holmes est sur l'enquête avec son épouse !

Lestrade ne se privera pas de taquiner Holmes !

Après des tas de péripéties, ils ont donc résolu l'enquête, mit fin aussi à un futur trafic de faux billets à destination des États-Unis et récupèrent les œuvres d'art des clients.

Le comte est arrêté, mais, il arrivera à s'échapper quelques minutes pour faire basculer Hélène dans l'eau glaciale de la mer.

Holmes plongera et aura la peur de sa vie en la croyant morte.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprendra qu'il est amoureux d'elle et décidera de garder le silence. Il a peur d'aimer et peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Je développe plus dans les chapitres concernés !

Beaucoup d'angoisse pour nos deux amis et pour le petit garçon qui adore Hélène.

Holmes est un peu moins froid avec l'enfant mais ce n'est pas encore ça !

L'enquête est finie et Holmes voit débarquer son amie Meredith en compagnie d'Andrew, ce dernier ne restera pas longtemps et repartira pour Londres.

Nos quatre amis profiteront tous d'un repos bien mérité pour découvrir la région pendant la convalescence d'Hélène et ils emmèneront Louis avec eux. Ce dernier va un peu se rapprocher de Holmes...

Holmes emmènera ensuite Hélène à Paris pour une dizaine de jours, en compagnie de Watson et Meredith. Sa récompense pour le travail qu'elle a accompli sans se plaindre !

Elle sait déduire comme Holmes, même si elle est plus brouillonne dans ses exposés.

Au passage, Hélène a adopté Louis et ce dernier est resté chez le marquis, Karl, maître Charles Higgins de son nom d'avocat, est devenu ami avec Hélène et il gardera l'enfant avec lui pendant qu'ils partent à Paris.

Entre temps, sous l'effet de l'alcool, Watson et Meredith ont passés une nuit ensemble...

Après le petit interlude à Paris, ils reviennent à Londres, et Holmes a le cœur déchiré à l'idée de devoir quitter Hélène après presque deux mois de vie commune !


	2. 4ème: chap 109 : Retour à nos pénates

Avis aux lecteurs – lectrices qui déciderait de commencer à me lire à partir de ce point : vous risquez de ne rien comprendre si vous prenez le train en marche !

Passez donc faire un tour au chapitre précédent pour lire le résumé, vous aurez plus facile!

Il vaudrait même mieux commencer par l'histoire précédente " Le ruban moucheté : la véritable version 1ère partie" et enchaîner sur "le ruban moucheté 2ème et 3ème partie" pour comprendre comment les protagonistes en sont arrivés là ! (Il y a trois parties avant celle là… c'est élémentaire puisque celle-ci c'est la quatrième… Lol !).

Si vous commencez ici, vous allez rater toutes les aventures qui sont arrivées avant… La rencontre entre Holmes et Hélène, l'enquête à Stoke Moran, la « descente aux enfers », le réconfort, une partie des souvenirs de Holmes sur son enfance, l'enquête en Normandie… De plus, j'ai inventé des personnages et je les présente dans les parties précédentes.

Bref, une tonne de chose ! Allez le lire, cela vous fera de la lecture pour vos longues soirées… Sinon, passez par le résumé en numéro 1.

Maintenant, si vous voulez vraiment prendre le train en marche, je ne vous l'interdis pas… il n'y aura pas de contrôle des billets… XD.

Je n'ai pas remis le compteur de chapitre à zéro mais j'ai poursuivis tout simplement la numérotation à la suite du précédent numéro ! C'est pour savoir à la fin combien de chapitres j'aurai fait… Il y aura du record de longueur à battre !

* * *

QUATRIÈME PARTIE : RETOUR à BAKER STREET

* * *

**(De la nuit du 3 au 4 mai jusqu'au 01 octobre)**

**Chapitre 109 : Retour à nos pénates ** **(nuit du 3 au 4 mai)**

Le silence régnait dans le fiacre, le seul bruit que nous entendions était le martèlement des sabots sur le bitume. J'étais toujours plongé dans mes pensées douloureuses…

Nous allions arriver à Baker Street et même si j'étais content de retrouver mon domicile, je savais qu'au fond de moi, il y aurait une sensation de vide que je n'allais pas aimer. Watson allait encore se plaindre de mes sales manies que j'allais retrouver avec délice : ma seringue et mon violon… Mes doigts avaient envie de gratter les cordes de mon Stradivarius et vu mon état d'âme mélancolique, j'allais en jouer toute la nuit.

La voix de Meredith me tira de ma torpeur…

- Hélène ! Non ! Ne tombe pas endormie dans le fiacre !

C'est avec une voix ensommeillée qu'elle lui répondit :

- Je n'en peux plus… mes paupières se ferment toutes seules…

- Si Hélène s'endort ici, vous ne la réveillerez plus avant demain, leur dis-je.

- Hé ! fit Meredith paniquée. Il te reste encore le trajet de retour jusque chez Amélia à faire ! Ne t'endors pas !

Mais peine perdue, Hélène piquait du nez et ses yeux se fermaient… notre dernière nuit à Paris, nous l'avions passée au cabaret et à nous promener dans les ruelles ! Plus les folies de la nuit à notre retour à l'hôtel. Hélène manquait de sommeil et moi aussi…

- Sherlock ! me dit Meredith. Garde Hélène chez toi cette nuit sinon il faudra la porter jusqu'à son lit !

- Mais… fis-je hésitant en pensant que Watson serait présent.

- Holmes ! La « petite » est morte de fatigue ! Ne soyez pas mesquin avec elle ! Vous dormirez dans le canapé !

- Il est inconfortable !

- Non laissez messieurs… c'est moi qui prendrai le canapé…

- Hélène ! fit Watson. Vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans le canapé ! Vous nous bloqueriez dans nos chambres… et madame Hudson n'aimerait pas qu'une femme dorme dans le canapé du salon. Vous prendrez le lit de Holmes… vous l'avez déjà fait…

- Si Sherlock est d'accord… je veux bien alors…

- Je te laisse mon lit et je torturai mon dos dans le canapé ! lui répondis-je.

- Merci à toi, me fit Hélène en repiquant un peu plus du nez.

Il n'y avait pas que mon dos que j'allais torturer cette nuit ! La douleur physique que je ressentirais en dormant dans le canapé ne serait rien comparée à la douleur que mon cœur allait endurer… Hélène couchée dans mon lit… si proche et pourtant si loin de moi… je ne referais plus la même bêtise qu'en mars, je n'irais pas la rejoindre dans le lit… mais j'aurais le plaisir et aussi la souffrance de sentir la nuit prochaine son odeur dans mes draps… je pourrais l'avoir encore un peu près de moi… jusqu'à ce que madame Hudson lave mes draps.

Le fiacre s'arrêta. Nous étions de retour chez nous ! Madame Hudson serait-elle debout à cette heure ci ? Nous ne l'avions pas prévenue de l'heure à laquelle nous rentrerions et il était presque deux heures du matin !

Notre logeuse vint ouvrir la porte pendant que le cocher déchargeait nos malles avec l'aide de Georges. Il avait été décidé qu'Hélène ne garderait que sa valise avec le strict minimum, juste pour cette nuit… Ses malles repartiraient chez Meredith puisque c'est là qu'elle vivrait en attendant la date de son départ pour l'accouchement.

- Mes deux locataires sont enfin de retour ! fit madame Hudson en nous souriant.

- On ne vous a pas trop manqué ? demanda Watson en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

- Il faisait calme sans monsieur Holmes… Le silence a régné en maître ! Mais je sens que son règne touche à sa fin… (C'est alors qu'elle aperçu Hélène et mes deux autres amies). Je vois que je connais tout le monde, dit-elle amèrement en fusillant du regard Amélia et Meredith.

- Et oui ! fit Meredith avec joie. C'est nous ! Nous sommes de retour ! Je vois à votre regard que vous êtes enchantée madame Hudson !

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, grommela-t-elle. Oh docteur Watson… j'ai failli oublier ! Votre confrère est passé il y a une heure pour savoir si vous étiez déjà revenu… Apparemment, il aurait besoin de votre aide pour un patient… Il avait reçu votre télégramme lui disant que vous reveniez cette nuit, mais il aurait souhaité vos lumières et votre aide… Si ce n'était pas trop vous demander qu'il m'a dit...

Watson hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il était tard et il manquait de sommeil lui aussi.

- Je vais y aller ! fit-il résigné tout en haussant les épaules. Ce serait malhonnête de ma part de lui faire faux bon ! Il ne l'a jamais fait pour moi. Holmes, prenez mon lit ainsi vous échapperez au canapé ! Hélène dormira dans le vôtre comme prévu et quand je rentrerai, je m'étendrai dans le canapé… Ou je resterai chez mon confrère... oui ! Je resterai chez lui...

- La jeune fille va encore dormir ici ? demanda notre logeuse. Décidément… déjà que je constate qu'elle est fort amie avec les deux autres… (Regard lourd de reproches à Hélène et à mes deux amies).

- Vous préféreriez qu'elle dorme chez nous ? lui demanda Amélia gentiment.

- Non ! cria d'indignation madame Hudson. Surtout pas ! Sauf si ce n'est pas une jeune fille de bonne famille...

- Madame Hudson ! fit Watson en lui prenant les mains. Hélène est une jeune fille très bien ! Sans elle, votre pire locataire ne serait pas revenu ! Et la profession des deux dames n'entre pas en ligne de compte dans leur camaraderie... Laissez cette jeune fille tranquille ! Elle ne risque rien avec Holmes !

- Seigneur tout puissant ! s'écria madame Hudson. Vous docteur Watson ? C'est bien vous qui me tenez pareil discours ?

- Oui c'est bien moi qui tiens ce genre de discours ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux madame Hudson ! Je vais monter chercher ma trousse médicale et ensuite vous laisser pour filer chez mon confrère.

Watson monta les marches en vitesse et il redescendit tout essoufflé avec sa trousse.

- Il me faut un cab et... en voilà justement un ! Cocher !

Watson avait entendu le martèlement des sabots dans la rue et il la traversa en vitesse pour héler le cab. Un homme se trouvait déjà dedans et c'était son confrère !

- John ! cria-t-il. Tu es revenu ! Ta logeuse t'a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide ?

- Oui ! J'allais te rejoindre... Mais pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?

- Pour savoir si tu étais rentré pardi ! Et saluer ton ami monsieur Holmes par la même occasion.

Le médecin descendit du cab, ordonna au cocher de l'attendre et il vint me saluer ainsi que ces dames.

- Dis-moi, lui demanda Watson, tu as une chambre d'ami ou un canapé pour que je puisse me reposer chez toi au lieu de rentrer aux petites lueurs de l'aube ?

- Bien sur ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mais j'ai un patient qui souffre d'une pathologie peu courante... Je vais avoir besoin de tes lumières...

- Alors si tu acceptes de me loger c'est d'accord ! Je n'étais pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre cette nuit ou très tôt ce matin un cab pour revenir... et en revenant dormir dans le canapé de notre meublé je risquais de bloquer Hélène dans la chambre... Je vous laisse mon lit Holmes ! A demain ! Meredith, Amélia, je vous salue mesdames ! (Il leur fit même le baisemain ! Incroyable !).

Madame Hudson en fronça les sourcils d'indignation.

Les deux médecins repartirent vers le cab et j'entendis son confrère donner l'adresse de son cabinet et le cab disparut, engloutit par l'épaisse purée de pois. Seul le martèlement des fers sur le bitume nous indiquait sa position dans le fog.

- Bien, fit Amélia en tapant dans ses mains. Les enfants, nous allons vous laisser aller dormir... Meredith viendra te rendre visite demain après-midi pour récupérer Hélène et discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ! Je serais bien venue avec elle mais j'ai des choses à régler...

- Bonne nuitée les enfants ! me dit Meredith en me faisant un clin d'oeil grivois. Hélène je t'embrasse, dors bien !

- Je dors debout ! marmona-t-elle. À demain...

Mes deux amies remontèrent dans le fiacre et Georges me fit signe de la main en partant.

- Venez, dis-je à Hélène. Je pense qu'il est temps de regagner chacun sa chambre ! Bonne nuit madame Hudson !

- Je vous suis monsieur Holmes ! Bonne nuit madame Hudson...

Je n'aimais pas quand elle m'appelait « monsieur » mais devant ma logeuse, il fallait garder les convenances ! Elle était de la vieille école !

- Monsieur Holmes, me dit madame Hudson, j'ai mis des draps propres quand j'ai su que vous reviendriez cette nuit... Mademoiselle ? Je possède une petite chambre juste avant la mansarde, il me suffit de mettre des draps et le lit est prêt !

- C'est gentil mais je ferai bien... j'ai la chambre pour moi toute seule et il doit y faire meilleur que dans l'autre qui n'est jamais occupée...

- Le feu est allumé dans votre meublé... il doit y faire bon... Dormez bien... mais la porte de votre chambre ne ferme toujours pas à clé !

- La demoiselle n'a rien à craindre ! lui répondis-je en empoignant les deux valises.


	3. 4ème: chap 110 : Le complot

**Message pour Skarine** : Coucou à toi aussi ! J'ai bien reçu ton message sur la review du 14/10 dans lequel tu me signalais ton indisponibilité point de vue lecture suite à une avalanche de travaux à faire pour l'école ! Ma pauvre ! Je compatis car je suis passée par là avant toi ! Ton message fut transmit à Elyon.

Tu pourras constater, puisque tu es de retour ce 17/10 qu'Elyon et moi n'avons pas chômé pendant ton absence ! Nos cerveaux refusant la stagnation, je peux te dire qu'ils ont chauffés et fumés ! Nous avons même fumé ensemble... Tu pourras lire le résultat d'une surchauffe dans le chapitre intitulé « Le premier pas » dans la fic d'Elyon « L'étrange histoire de l'Escarboucle bleue ».

Pour ce qui est de ta review où tu me dis que Holmes et Hélène ont pris du bon temps dans un landau, nous dirons que ce chapitre est sortit tout droit de mon cerveau un peu mal tourné... J'avoue mais je n'ai même pas honte ! Mdr !

Bon retour parmi nous ! Je voulais mettre ce message dans mon nouveau chapitre publié hier mais j'ai oublié... Et là j'ai honte !

* * *

_Et quand on vous écorche_

_Qu'on vous ôte l'épaule qui vous supporte_

_On peut souffrir encore longtemps, longtemps_

_C'est quand on n'y croit plus_

_Que le ciel vous entend et pardonne_

_Le temps a ses vertus en somme_

_Et j'ai trouvé la lumière juste au bout de ses lèvres_

_J'ai pu quitter la terre ferme en fête_

_Et j'ai trouvé au moment où je n'avais plus d'espoir_

_Ma religion dans son regard_

_Et on a beau se dire que ce ne sera jamais pareil qu'avant_

_Qu'à force de reconstruire lentement on avance_

_Et apprendre à sourire_

_Essayez d'à nouveau faire confiance_

_Pour finalement s'ouvrir et saisir sa chance_

_C'est quand on n'y croit plus_

_Que le ciel vous entend et pardonne_

_Le temps a ses vertus en somme_

_Et j'ai trouvé la lumière juste au bout de ses lèvres_

_J'ai pu quitter la terre ferme en fête_

_Et j'ai trouvé au moment où je n'avais plus d'espoir_

_Ma religion dans son regard_

_**Ma religion dans son regard : Johnny Hallyday**_

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour  
Entre tes bras  
Pour un petit tour, au petit jour  
Entre tes draps (...)_

_**Pour un flirt : Michel Delpech**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 110 : Le complot** **(nuit du 3 au 4 mai)**

Je montai les marches devant Hélène et nous entrâmes dans mon meublé. Un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Rien n'avait changé ici ! Sauf la pile de courrier qui était assez volumineuse. Je passai mon courrier en revue et je vis que la lettre de mon correspondant de la police américaine se trouvait déjà là ! J'en prendrai connaissance demain matin...

En attendant, il y avait des choses louches qui venaient de se passer sous mon nez. Le confrère de Watson qui avait besoin de lui pour une pathologie peu courante ? Mon œil !

Watson était un médecin généraliste, pas un spécialiste ! Ça sentait le coup fourré ! Mystification que tout cela ! Ça sentait l'odeur du complot cette histoire... L'arbre qui cachait la forêt !

J'étais occupé à réfléchir lorsque les bras d'Hélène vinrent m'enlacer la taille par derrière...

- Tiens, tiens... lui dis-je. Moi qui croyais que tu dormais debout...

- Surpris non ? Je viens de me rattraper pour l'étonnement de la nuit moi ! Et la splendide peau d'ours m'attire irrémédiablement...

Il y avait donc bien eu complot ! Mais je n'étais pas très content de la manière dont les choses se déroulaient.

Ma voix devint plus tranchante.

- Je me doutais que ce n'était pas normal ce qui venait de se passer. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Watson n'a pas à savoir ce que nous faisons... même s'il a un doute... Tu n'avais pas à conspirer de la sorte pour rester ici la nuit !

- Hé ! me dit-elle en se reculant. Je n'ai pas conspiré moi ! Meredith m'a demandé lorsque nous étions à la gare si je voulais bien faire semblant de dormir dans le cab...

Je me tournai pour lui faire face :

- Pour qu'elle puisse te proposer de rester ici ! Et Watson a mit son confrère dans la combine ! Chapeau ! (Je n'étais pas content du tout que tout le monde le sache). Bon sang Hélène ! Tu as plus à y perdre que moi si ce que nous avons fait ensemble s'ébruite !

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils à sa manière : un qui se hausse et l'autre qui descend.

- Ecoute Sherlock, j'ai juste servi d'alibi pour Meredith et Watson ! J'avoue que cela m'arrangeais bien... je suppose que c'est pour cela que Meredith s'est permise de me le demander... de toute façon, à choisir entre dormir ici avec toi ou me retrouver dans la chambre d'ami avec Meredith _et_ Watson... le choix n'est pas difficile à faire !

- S'il te plait ? fis-je estomaqué. Meredith et Watson vont passer la nuit ensemble ? Chez Amélia ?

- Apparemment ton amie a réussi à le débaucher... Sa fierté personnelle avait du en prendre un coup en voyant que Watson ne voulait pas partager sa couche à Paris... Je suppose qu'à la fin elle y est arrivée et que ça ne lui a pas déplu... Ils ont conspiré ensemble et à l'heure qu'il est, Watson est dans le fiacre avec tes deux amies... ou il ira la rejoindre plus tard... C'est Watson qui a demandé à son confrère de lui envoyer un télégramme en disant qu'il le réclamait ! Pour pouvoir filer en douce et rester avec Meredith ! Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi le confrère est quand même venu jusqu'ici... sans doute pour essayer de comprendre les motivations de Watson...maintenant, il a compris pourquoi et pour _qui_ Watson lui a demandé de le mander de toute urgence !

Je me sentis un peu bête sur le coup. J'avais de suite pensé à un coup monté entre Hélène, Meredith et Watson pour qu'elle puisse rester avec moi... pas à une entourloupe entre Meredith et Watson !

- Heu... je pense qu'il est temps que je reprenne mes esprits... Désolé de t'avoir accusé injustement...

Ses bras vinrent de nouveau enlacer la taille, sous mon veston, et ses mains me caressèrent le dos.

- Hélène ! fis-je. Pas ici !

- Pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes seuls... Viens...

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement. Mes mains commencèrent à lui ôter ses vêtements et les siennes firent de même avec les miens.

Quand tous ses vêtements finirent en tas par terre, je la fis reculer jusque devant le feu où se trouvait la peau d'ours. Mes mains la caressèrent partout et elle m'ôta mon pantalon et mon caleçon.

Elle s'étendit sur la peau d'ours et je me couchai à côté elle. J'aimais bien les reflets que les flammes faisaient dans ses cheveux châtains... Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et pendant que je l'embrassais, je fis descendre ma main vers son intimité.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle attrapa ma virilité dans sa main. Ce fut moi qui poussai un gémissement de satisfaction.

Je m'amusai à la conduire au bord de la jouissance...

Moi aussi j'étais sur le point de partir... alors je restai quelques secondes sans rien faire, en attendant que l'excitation se calme un peu.

Elle était toujours couchée sur le dos et moi sur le côté. Sa main se leva et elle me caressa le visage du bout de ses doigts, comme je l'avais fait il y a quelques mois sous le porche...

Je me mis sur elle et la pénétrai avec lenteur puis je restai sans bouger, juste à la regarder aux fonds des yeux. Ma religion et ma damnation se trouvaient dans ses yeux, dans son regard vert émeraude...

Elle me fit son sourire grivois et se mit à onduler avec lenteur sous moi.

Je repris mes mouvements de va et vient, d'abord lentement, puis quand je sentis ses jambes me serrer plus fort j'accélérai la cadence. Le désir monta en moi et nous partîmes presque en même temps.

Sa respiration était aussi hachée que la mienne. Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou, juste pour avoir le plaisir de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux...

- Ça fait du bien hein ? me demanda-t-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Oui, cela faisait longtemps en plus que nous n'avions rien fait ! Presque vingt-quatre heures...

Je me déhanchai légèrement et mes lèvres descendirent sur le haut de son corps. Elles se posèrent sur ses seins, lui titillèrent les mamelons, descendirent sur son ventre encore plat et remontèrent vers le cou.

- Si nous allions au lit maintenant ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui... mais n'oublie pas d'aller te rouler dans celui de Watson pour froisser ses draps... sinon, il aura la preuve que tu n'y a pas dormi !

- Il vaut mieux que j'évite de me coucher dans ses draps dans cette tenue ! Je risque de laisser des traces pas très nettes...

- Va te laver alors, passe ta chemise de nuit et va déranger son lit... Moi, je vais ramasser nos habits et les déposer dans ta chambre.

Je passai à la salle de bain, me brossai les dents, fis un brin de toilette et enfilai ma chemise de nuit pour ensuite aller me coucher dans le lit de Watson.

Son matelas était trop mou ! Je ne voudrais pas passer toute une nuit dans son lit !

Je pouffai de rire tout seul en constatant que ma phrase était à double sens : pourquoi aurais-je passé toute une nuit dans le même lit que Watson moi ? Cela aurait fait rire deux dames de ma connaissance si elles avaient entendues ma phrase ambiguë.

Ainsi donc l'ami Watson passait la nuit _avec_ Meredith et _chez_ Amélia ! Qui aurait pu croire une chose pareille ? Personne ! A commencer par lui !

Je me retournai dans tous les sens pour bien froisser les draps et je quittai son lit, sans le refaire bien entendu, pour aller rejoindre Hélène dans le mien.

Je poussai ma porte et elle grinça comme la dernière fois... mélancolie quand tu nous tiens... Hélène s'était couchée et elle m'attendait. Pour tout éclairage elle avait allumé une bougie... Un peu de romantisme...

Sa main souleva les couvertures pour m'inviter. Je souris et enlevai ma chemise de nuit. Cette fois ci, j'allais passer le reste de la nuit avec elle et dans mon lit qui plus est !

Le désir revenait et j'avais bien la ferme intention de lui refaire l'amour avant de m'endormir. Notre première fois dans mon lit... Personne pour nous entendre ou nous en empêcher...j'en frissonnai de plaisir !

Je me couchai face à elle. Le lit était conçu pour une personne pas pour deux ! Hélène était couchée sur le côté elle aussi, je me collai contre elle pour lui faire sentir mon envie de recommencer.

- Jamais fatigué ? me demanda-t-elle. Comment feras-tu quand je ne serai plus là...

- Je ne ferai plus rien... mais chut ! Profitons de ce moment pour prendre du plaisir... L'heure n'est pas aux discussions !

Une fois de plus Hélène avait mit le doigt sur un fait important : qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour me passer d'elle ?

Ma main lui caressa la taille, monta sur son bras, lui caressa le sein et elle fini dans son cou. Je lui attirai sa tête vers moi et je l'embrassai délicatement.

Cela se termina par elle à califourchon sur moi. Mes mains étaient posées sur sa taille et elle profita agréablement de ma position de faiblesse pour imprimer son rythme.

Le lit grinçait toujours et heureusement que la chambre de ma logeuse n'était pas en dessous de la mienne...

Elle prit appui sur ses bras et je sentis ses cheveux venir me caresser le torse. Son regard était figé dans le mien... la lumière de la bougie faisait briller ses yeux d'un joli éclat vert. Je lui caressai le visage et relevai une mèche de ses cheveux.

Je me déhanchai sous elle et elle reprit ses mouvements sur moi.

L'onde de plaisir la traversa avant moi et je croisai les doigts en espérant que madame Hudson n'ait pas entendu son cri de volupté !

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emmener sur le chemin de la jouissance.

Hélène s'écroula à mes côtés, repue et fatiguée. Elle resta contre moi, sur le côté, son bras passé sur mon torse.

- Tu vas dormir sur le dos ? me chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Oui... Bonne nuit...

- Dors bien toi aussi. À quelle heure dois-je me réveiller demain matin ?

- Watson ne rentrera pas avant dix heures au moins... Réveille nous vers neuf heures... j'ai besoin de récupérer des heures de sommeil !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : au sujet de la peau d'ours et avant que l'on me demande si c'est sortit de mon imagination fertile ou d'un fantasme, je vous renvoie, pour mes références à « _L'école du Prieuré _» où Watson parle de la peau d'ours qui trônait devant la cheminée...

Le docteur Thorneycroft Huxtable (je le plains de tout mon coeur quand il doit écrire son nom celui là où quand une femme veut susurrer doucement son prénom pendant certains jeux...) chancelle et glisse sur le plancher pour finir sans connaissance auprès de la peau d'ours...

Mais j'avoue que une peau d'ours, un feu ouvert et Holmes dans la pièce...huuuum... Stop avec les fantasmes scabreux !


	4. 4ème: chap 111 : Les sanglots longs

_Les sanglots longs_

_Des violons_

_De l'automne_

_Blessent mon cœur_

_D'une langueur_

_Monotone._

_Tout suffocant_

_Et blême, quand_

_Sonne l'heure,_

_Je me souviens_

_Des jours anciens_

_Et je pleure_

_Et je m'en vais_

_Au vent mauvais_

_Qui m'emporte_

_Deçà, delà,_

_Pareil à la_

_Feuille morte._

_**Chanson d'automne : Verlaine**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 111 : Les sanglots longs de mon violon résonnent...** **(Nuit du 3 au 4 mai)**

Hélène s'endormit rapidement. Impossible pour moi de trouver le sommeil. Mon esprit ne voulait pas s'arrêter de penser ! J'étais toujours partagé entre deux choix : la garder ou la perdre ! Mon coeur et mon esprit oscillaient sans cesse d'un côté à l'autre... Il me suffisait de prendre une décision pour ensuite la renier et basculer vers l'autre... Quoique je fasse, quel que soit mon choix, il ne me satisfaisait pas entièrement.

D'un côté, j'aurais aimé la garder à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible...

Ma peur viscérale de la rendre malheureuse me torturait l'esprit. La peur de la perdre à tout jamais me rongeait de l'intérieur elle aussi.

La pensée fugace que nous pourrions être heureux ensemble me réchauffait légèrement... mais il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui me susurrait dans l'oreille : « _Et si en restant à ses côtés tu faisais d'elle une femme malheureuse... Si tu étais incapable de satisfaire à son bonheur..._».

Mon incapacité à la rendre pleinement satisfaite en cas de vie commune était bien réelle.

Ce serait alors un échec... douloureux... et aucunes murailles n'arriveraient à cacher cette douleur incommensurable.

Vivre à ses côtés tout en la sachant malheureuse à mes côtés ? Ma souffrance atteindrait des sommets... sans égaler celle d'il y a dix ans... mais elle me consumerait à petit feux...

Je devais en rester à mon idée initiale : m'effacer de sa vie...

Pourquoi étais-je tombé amoureux moi ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et m'empêchaient de dormir.

Tapie dans les profondeurs de mon âme il y avait toujours ma peine antérieure, elle était là, latente, n'attendant qu'un souvenir pour remonter à la surface et me torturer. Il existait toujours des élancements douloureux dans mon cœur et je n'avais pas envie d'en ajouter d'autres.

La bougie brillait toujours dans notre chambre. Je ne l'avais pas éteinte, elle se consumait lentement, comme mon cœur...

Je me levai tout doucement, enfilai mon pantalon, puis ma robe de chambre gris souris et je m'en fus au salon. Mon violon était là. Mes mains caressèrent le bois... Je le calai au creux de mon cou et pris l'archet.

Je n'avais pas refermé la porte de la chambre, elle était toujours entrouverte... Mais ce n'était pas mon violon qui allait réveiller Hélène.

Alors je commençai à jouer. L'archet se posa sur les cordes et je fis sortir une musique mélancolique de circonstance.

Le violon était un instrument qui convenait merveilleusement bien à tout mes différents états d'âme : triste, mélancolique, taciturne, cafardeux...

Hélène ne se réveilla pas, comme je l'avais bien deviné.

Je continuai donc ma longue complainte de l'homme amoureux qui se retrouvait dans une impasse.

Assis devant l'âtre, je regardais le feu qui se mourrait lentement faute de combustible. J'étais comme lui, j'allais moi aussi mourir à petit feu faute de mon combustible...

Le fait de jouer me permettait d'extérioriser ma peine sans la montrer... Toutes mes émotions passaient par l'instrument... Et j'y mettais toute ma douleur.

Je me levai et me mis à jouer au milieu de la pièce.

Hélène dormait toujours ! Les sanglots longs de mon violon ne la réveillaient pas. Il valait mieux d'ailleurs, elle était mélomane et la musique lui parlait. Entendre une composition pareille ne lui aurait laissé aucun doute sur mon état d'esprit !

Dors mon amour... Reste loin de toutes ces douleurs... restes loin de mes douleurs et de mes démons...

Dors bien mon aimée et ne te réveille pas, tu comprendrais mes tourments mieux que personne...tu les avaient déjà trop bien compris dès le départ...

Je continuai à jouer... je ne suivais aucun compositeur, j'inventais ma propre mélodie, celle que je tirais de mon violon n'appartenait qu'à moi... elle était le reflet de mes douleurs et de mes sentiments... je ne saurais plus jamais la jouer aussi bien que cette nuit...

Hélène dormait toujours, innocente à moitié de mes déchirements, de mon enfer, de ma peine et de mon chagrin. Les affres de l'amour avaient refermés leurs griffes puissantes sur mon coeur, toujours meurtri de ma précédente histoire d'amour... Ce ne serait qu'une meurtrissure de plus...

Christine et Hélène, deux femmes si différentes, deux femmes que j'avais aimé... Non, deux femmes que j'aimais, même si la première n'était plus qu'un fantôme dans ma vie... Et demain, Hélène deviendrait mon deuxième fantôme...

Je montai dans les aigus avec mon violon que je faisais toujours pleurer... Sa plainte résonna dans toute la pièce et dans tout mon être... Mon violon pleurait à ma place, c'était à travers lui que j'exprimais mon chagrin.

Washington Irving disait : « _Il y a du sacré dans les larmes. Ce ne sont pas des signes de faiblesse, mais de force. Ce sont les messagers de l'incommensurable chagrin et de l'indicible amour_ ».

Malheureusement, mes larmes s'étaient taries depuis longtemps. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais verser une larme, de durcir mon coeur...

Mon amour dormait toujours...

Par contre, madame Hudson, cela l'avait réveillé et elle fit irruption dans le salon armée d'une bougie.

- Mais êtes-vous devenu encore plus fou ? me demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton. Jouer du violon à quatre heures du matin ! Alors que vous avez une jeune fille qui dort dans votre appartement ! Vous voulez la réveiller pour la faire sortir de votre chambre !

S'il y avait une chose que je détestais par dessus tout c'était d'être dérangé à un pareil moment !

- Madame Hudson ! fis-je ironiquement comme si de rien n'était. Comme c'est charmant de votre part de venir écouter mon récital ! Mais il est bien trop tôt pour en apprécier tous ses arcanes... Je n'ai pas encore fini de le composer ! Je penserai à vous inviter pour que vous puissiez en saisir toute sa quintessence !

Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs mais je restai impassible. Son regard se tourna vers la porte de ma chambre et elle s'aperçu que la porte était entrouverte et qu'une bougie y distillait sa faible lumière.

- Cela vous va bien de jouer à faire de l'ironie ! Pourquoi avez-vous ouvert la porte de sa chambre ? Vous jouez du violon après avoir été admirer la demoiselle dormir ? Seriez-vous descendu si bas ?

- Tout de suite les grandes déductions ! lui dis-je dédaigneux. Non je n'ai pas ouvert sa porte ! C'est elle qui ne l'a pas refermée... et si elle a gardé sa bougie allumée c'est sans doute pour ne pas se retrouver dans le noir...

- Essayerez-vous de me faire croire que la demoiselle a peur du noir ?

- Notre enquête fut fort éprouvante madame Hudson ! Elle a besoin de repos et de compagnie... Je ne me serais pas permis d'aller l'observer en train de dormir, ni de refermer la porte...

- Vous aviez juste envie de la réveiller avec votre violon ? me demanda-t-elle froidement en se dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Pourvu qu'elle ne voit pas que mes vêtements étaient eux aussi par terre ! Je devais détourner son attention.

- Madame Hudson ! fis-je autoritaire. Laissez là dormir en paix ! Et ne fermez pas sa porte ! Laissez là comme elle était ! Si j'ai joué du violon c'était pour voir si ça la réveillerait... Watson s'est plaint un jour devant la demoiselle de mes concertos à trois heures du matin... Elle a bien rit et lui a dit que ça ne la réveillerait pas, que même un coup de canon ne parviendrait pas à la réveiller ! C'était une expérience sans plus... Je ne l'ai pas « admirée » dans le lit.

- Et bien, veuillez cesser vos expériences monsieur Holmes ! De plus, je viens de voir que vous ne portiez pas grand chose sous votre robe de chambre ! Ne niez pas, on voit le haut de votre torse ! Dieu du ciel ! Jamais je n'aurais du permettre qu'une jeune fille passe la nuit ici ! De plus, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle prend soin de ses affaires ! Tous ses habits étaient éparpillés par terre ! Ce n'est pas très...

Soudain, elle s'arrêta de parler et se rua vers ma chambre, ouvrit la porte à la volée, mit sa main devant sa bouche et se retourna vers moi en me fusillant du regard !

- Juste ciel ! fit-elle horrifiée. C'est maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il y avait un peu trop d'habits dans cette chambre ! J'y ai vu votre chemise, votre gilet ainsi que votre veston... tous vos vêtements sont par terre avec les siens ! Mais enfin monsieur Holmes !

- Je porte mon pantalon ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez madame Hudson !

- Ah non ? J'ai été mariée vous savez ! Je suis veuve mais je sais bien ce que ça veut dire quand les habits d'un homme et d'une femme sont éparpillés dans une même chambre ! Vous avez partagé le même lit ! Et vous vous promenez sans rien sur le dos ! Pas de ça chez moi monsieur Holmes ! Vous n'êtes même pas mariés ! C'est la faute qu'il ne fallait pas commettre ! Je ne vous la pardonnerai pas celle là !

- Nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble !

- Non ! C'est encore pire ! Je sais ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ! C'est honteux ! Nous discuterons de tout cela demain ! Bonne nuit monsieur Holmes !

Elle sortit du salon et je me retrouvai seul avec le silence. J'étais grillé et si je ne sauvais pas les meubles, demain je me retrouverais à la rue et je devrais chercher un nouveau logement ! Hors de question ! J'aimais bien mon meublé et je n'avais pas envie de le quitter.

Je me ruai à sa suite dans les escaliers et la rejoignis alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa cuisine.

- Madame Hudson ! fis-je d'un ton impérieux. Vous allez m'écouter maintenant !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

- Dans ma profession, j'ai moi aussi vu beaucoup de choses qui _auraient pu_ me laisser croire que telle ou telle personne était coupable... mais la réalité était bien souvent autre lorsque j'analysais les preuves et tirais mes conclusions d'après des indices sérieux ! Jamais à partir d'élucubrations ! Je les laisse à la police...

- Et bien défendez-vous alors !

- Madame Hudson, la jeune fille a frôlé par deux fois la mort lors de notre enquête...

- Vous faites prendre des risques aux jeunes filles maintenant ?

- Je sais, je n'en suis pas très fier... mais ce n'est pas de ceci que je suis venu débattre ! Hélène n'avait plus sommeil une fois arrivé en haut. Alors elle m'a dit qu'elle resterait sur le canapé en attendant que le sommeil revienne. Je me suis dirigé machinalement vers ma chambre... je n'ai plus pensé au fait que je devais dormir dans celle de Watson... Bref, je me suis déshabillé, ai éparpillé mes affaires un peu partout comme à mon habitude et je me suis couché.

- Jusque là ça va, me dit-elle froidement. Hormis le fait que vous l'appeliez par son prénom !

- Watson aussi l'appelle par son prénom ! Nous travaillons ensemble depuis le treize mars ! Bref, Hélène avait somnolé finalement sur le lit de Watson... toute habillée ! La pauvre enfant à des angoisses terribles depuis les tentatives d'assassinat avortées de son beau-père et de son ancien fiancé... C'est moi qui y ai mit fin lors de ma précédente enquête... Elle est venue me retrouver dans ma chambre... J'avais déjà veillé sur elle en Normandie lorsqu'elle a failli mourir... elle est restée inconsciente et Watson et moi l'avions veillé à tour de rôle, même lorsqu'elle avait reprit connaissance...

- C'est vrai tout cela ?

- Oui, vrai de vrai ! C'est la quatrième fois qu'elle frôle la mort... Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Nous avons discuté de tout cela... Oui, je sais, dans ma chambre alors que j'étais couché, cela ne se fait pas... mais la pauvre venait de repenser à la nuit où son beau-père avait assassiné sa soeur... Bref, nous parlions et je vis qu'elle commençait à piquer du nez... Le sommeil revenait. Je lui proposai d'aller retrouver son lit et elle me confia que le lit de Watson était inconfortable ! Alors je lui ai demandé de m'apporter ma robe de chambre, de se retourner, et ensuite je suis sortit de mon lit, j'ai enfilé mon pantalon et je suis allé dormir dans le lit de Watson. J'ai oublié de ramasser mes affaires... et elle a du éparpiller les siennes par terre comme moi je fais...

- Vous dormiez sans votre chemise de nuit ? me demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

- Oui ! Désolé mais j'avais trop chaud ! Rassurez-vous, je suis resté bien caché sous les couvertures quand la demoiselle est venue me parler... Elle n'a rien vu !

- Et pourquoi avoir pris ensuite le risque de réveiller cette pauvre petite en jouant du violon ?

- Le lit de Watson n'est pas confortable ! Le matelas est trop mou et l'oreiller trop dur ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas pu y trouver le sommeil ! Alors je me suis levé, j'ai arpenté le salon et j'ai pris mon violon. Les fins d'enquête ne sont pas bonnes pour mon moral ! Vous le savez quand même !

- Vous auriez pu la réveiller avec votre concerto !

- Non, une fois qu'elle s'est endormie, elle dort ! Elle nous l'a assez répété ! Lorsqu'elle dort elle devient sourde ! Il n'y avait rien d'irrévérencieux dans mon comportement ou le sien... mais les apparences étaient contre moi...

- Vous auriez pu enfiler votre chemise de nuit sous votre robe de chambre !

- Heu... j'avais chaud... et puisque j'étais seul... je ne risquais pas de me faire surprendre dans cette tenue...et je porte mon pantalon ! Ainsi que le reste de mes sous-vêtements... même au lit j'avais gardé mes sous-vêtements...

Elle n'aurait pas su voir mon caleçon car en enfilant mon pantalon j'avais vu qu'il se trouvait sous les jupons d'Hélène... cela m'avais fait sourire d'ailleurs !

- Bien monsieur Holmes, me dit-elle, je veux bien vous croire... depuis que je vous ai comme locataire, mes seules remarques concernaient votre comportement un peu fantasque et vos sales manies de fumer du tabac qui sent très mauvais, de mettre du désordre, de jouer du violon à des heures indues, de faire des trous dans le mur au révolver et de pratiquer vos expériences chimique malodorantes... Mais je n'ai jamais du vous faire de remarque sur des dames qui seraient venues vous rendre visite au soir et n'en seraient pas descendue avant le lendemain... Votre extravagance ne va pas jusque là...

- Vous me connaissez madame Hudson, sous ma peau d'ours je suis un gentleman !

- Hum... Et vos soi-disant « amies »... et votre comportement avec la demoiselle le matin où elle est venue vous quérir pour son affaire ?

- Mes « amies » sont très gentilles et le matin où la demoiselle est venue sonner, elle venait d'échapper à sa première tentative d'assassinat... et les événements ont joués contre nous...

- Bien... le sujet est clos. Mais dorénavant, la demoiselle devra aller soigner ses angoisses ou ses cauchemars ailleurs !

- Je risque d'avoir encore besoin de son aide madame Hudson... Donc vous risquez de la voir encore quelques fois ! Mais je ne jouerai plus du violon en sa présence et à cette heure-ci de la nuit !

- Vous dites ça aujourd'hui... et puis vous recommencerez ! Si j'ai le malheur de vous faire une remarque, vous me signalerez que vous m'aviez promis de ne plus en jouer à quatre heures du matin et que là il est seulement trois heures !

- Diable ! Je suis démasqué ! C'était bien mon intention... vous promettre de ne plus en jouer à quatre heures ainsi cela me laissais de la marge...pour en jouer à toutes les autres heures de la nuit !

- Retournez tout de suite dans _votre_ lit monsieur Holmes ! me dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le « votre ».

- À vos ordres madame Hudson ! (Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle m'ordonnait de retourner dans _mon_ lit ! Ce que j'allais m'empresser de faire !).

Je remontai en vitesse. J'avais sauvé le bateau du naufrage mais je devais trop souvent mentir ces derniers temps ! Enfin... mentir était un bien grand mot ! Juste changer un peu la vérité ! Beaucoup de choses étaient vraies dans mon histoire... Mais j'avais fait quelques arrangements avec les preuves...

Une fois de retour dans le salon, je fermai la porte à clé. Watson avait la sienne de tout façon. Si j'y avais pensé tout à l'heure, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Mais nous ne fermions que rarement cette porte à clé. Madame Hudson frappait toujours avant d'entrer et attendait qu'on lui donne la permission avant de le faire...

En tout cas, avec madame Hudson qui montait la garde, il était fort dangereux d'inviter une fille à dormir dans son lit...

Je rejoignis Hélène sous les draps. Elle dormait toujours au même endroit, dans la même position. En me faufilant à ses côtés je me dis que j'étais bien fou de vouloir encore faire durer cette relation qui ne nous mènerait nulle part...

Pourtant, j'aurais bien aimé encore pouvoir me blottir contre elle... respirer et caresser sa peau...

Oh bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce que je disais comme bêtises moi ? Je ne devais plus la revoir !

Pour le bien être de ma santé mentale et cardiaque, je me devais d'y mettre fin demain matin. Je ne devais plus la revoir pour ce genre de choses... juste prendre de ses nouvelles et puis c'est tout !

Il fallait que je m'efface de sa vie... mais jamais je ne saurais effacer son souvenir de la mienne...

Son bras se trouvait en dehors des couvertures et je passai mon index sur sa peau. À peine un frémissement... elle dormait du sommeil des justes...

Demain serait donc le grand jour où je la quitterais définitivement... Mon coeur se serra à cette idée...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Washington Irving, né le 3 avril 1782 dans le quartier de Manhattan, à New York, mort le 28 novembre 1859 à Tarrytown, était un écrivain américain du début du XIXe siècle. Son prénom lui avait été donné en hommage à George Washington. Il a publié sous les pseudonymes de Geoffrey Crayon, gentleman, de Dietrich Knickerbocker et de Jonathan Oldstyle. Il est surtout connu pour ses nouvelles, mais il a aussi écrit de nombreux essais et biographies.

_Source : Wikipedia_

**Toujours ma sale manie de couper mes chapitres où il ne faut pas...**

**Allez, balancez-moi vos insultes pour ce coup bas ! Mais interdit d'insulter ma mère !**


	5. 4ème: chap 112 : Fuir le bonheur avant

_Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve  
que le ciel azuré ne vire au mauve  
penser ou passer à autre chose  
vaudrait mieux  
fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve_

_**Jeanne Birkin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 112 : Fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve... (Le 04 mai a.m) **

De nouveau, il me fut impossible de dormir tout de suite. Mon coeur souffrait l'idée que je ne dormirais plus à ses côtés... Le coeur et la raison ne faisaient pas bon ménage ! Moi qui l'avais toujours martelé...

Puis, la fatigue du me terrasser car ce fut Hélène qui me réveilla à neuf heures.

- Bonjour toi ! me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Bien dormi ?

J'émergeai lentement des brumes du sommeil et lui grommelai que « non, très mal dormi ! ». Et je me recouvris la tête avec les couvertures. Rien que de penser que je ne verrais plus son sourire à mon réveil me donnait des idées noires ! Et j'étais le spécialiste des idées noires !

- Humm, me dit-elle. Tu n'es pas du matin toi ! Tu sais que je fais la même tête que toi une fois par mois ?

Nouveau grognement de ma part...

- Pas envie de te lever ? (Sa main me caressa le torse, j'étais toujours couché sur le dos, descendit vers mon entrejambe...). Pourtant, je sens qu'une certaine partie de toi est bien levée elle ! Si tu étais de meilleure humeur, je te proposerais bien un petit jeu...

J'émergeai des couvertures, toujours l'esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours. J'avais l'âme et le coeur en miette aussi mais cela, je ne lui avouerais jamais !

- Dis-moi Sherlock... Tu étais de meilleure humeur lors de tes réveils en Normandie... C'était notre première nuit dans ton lit et tu boudes ? Je t'ai empêché de dormir en prenant toute la place ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. Comment lui dire que je n'étais pas de mauvaise humeur mais seulement mélancolique à l'idée de me séparer d'elle ? Je ne pouvais pas lui tenir ce genre de discours. Ma raison devait reprendre le contrôle de mon coeur !

Elle s'arrêta de me caresser le torse.

- J'ai passé l'âge de bouder... j'avais l'esprit fort embrouillé à mon réveil... mais je t'en prie, continue ton massage...

- Tes désirs seront exaucés ! (Sa main reprit son ballet sur mon torse et redescendit vers mon sexe). Tu déprimes à l'idée que je ne serai plus là la nuit prochaine pour chauffer tes draps ?

_Bien vu jeune fille pensais-je. Hélène avait le don de lire dans mes pensées les plus secrètes..._

- Tu veux que je reste ? me demanda-t-elle taquine. Juste par pure bonté d'âme !

Me tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face, je la contemplai dans les yeux et lui souris. Oh que oui j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle reste !

Je l'embrassai sur la bouche délicatement et je jouai avec sa lèvre.

Ma main remonta le long de son corps pour la caresser elle aussi.

- Je veux te laisser un souvenir impérissable de cette dernière nuit ensemble...

Ma voix trembla un peu en lui disant cela mais elle pouvait mettre ça sur le compte du désir qui montait en moi.

- Dernière fois ? Oh Sherlock... J'osais espérer que tu passerais me voir de temps en temps... pour continuer ce genre d'activités...

- Ce n'est pas très sage...

- Tant pis !

- Chut ! lui dis-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne parlons plus... J'ai mieux à faire que de discuter...

Je me relevai pour m'asseoir et je m'appuyai contre la tête de lit.

Elle se mit sur ses genoux devant moi et les caressent continuèrent. Nos lèvres avaient du mal à se séparer...

Quand Hélène vint s'asseoir sur moi, ma tête bascula en arrière. Quelle volupté quand j'entrai en elle... Son front vint s'appuyer sur le mien et ses lèvres m'embrassèrent partout sur le visage...

Nous prîmes notre temps... mais quel délice !

La jouissance nous laissa pantelant une fois de plus.

Cette fois-ci, il fallait bien se lever ! Je me vêtis entièrement mais restai en bras de chemise.

Un coup d'oeil furtif avant de sortir de ma chambre : Watson n'était toujours pas rentré ! Hélène alla faire un brin de toilette et je la rejoignis ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Elle était entièrement nue, le visage encore mouillé. Quand elle m'entendit entrer, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Encore une chose qui me manquerait...

Je m'approchai avec un drap pour lui essuyer le visage. Une goutte d'eau perlait à son menton... je me rapprochai de son visage tout doucement et je pris cette minuscule goutte d'eau du bout des lèvres, la happant tout en l'embrassant délicatement.

Une autre goutte d'eau perla et je la vis descendre dans son cou et continuer sa course entre ses seins. Ma bouche la récupéra aussi...

- La prochaine, laisse là descendre plus bas...

- Jusque où exactement ?

- Un peu plus bas que mon nombril...

Tout en souriant, je pris le drap et lui essuyais le visage délicatement.

Puis je redeviens sérieux en me rappelant que je devais mettre fin à tout cela.

- Il me semble qu'il est plus que temps de laisser tomber ce genre d'activité et de reprendre chacun le cours de notre vie...

- Pourquoi ? Nous somme bien ainsi non ? On ne se prend pas la tête...

- Hélène, soupirais-je, nous sommes le 4 mai, d'ici dix-sept jours tu en seras à ton troisième mois de grossesse... Il va falloir que tu te caches et ensuite, tu devras t'occuper sérieusement d'un petit garçon...

- Les petits garçons sages dorment la nuit... cela permettrait à une certaine personne de se glisser dans mon lit...

Je soufflai un grand coup.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le penses Hélène... En Normandie, nous étions d'office ensemble toute la journée et toute la nuit...L'enquête est finie et nous sommes de retour à Londres... Watson se demanderait pourquoi je découche soudainement... et tu ne peux pas venir me rejoindre ici... Mon bon docteur n'est ni sourd, ni aveugle... et ma logeuse ne veut plus que tu viennes passer la nuit chez nous...

- ... En quel honneur ?

- Ben... en fait... cette nuit, j'ai joué du violon... (Hélène se mit à rire doucement) et madame Hudson est montée en colère... et a vu la porte de ma chambre ouverte et les habits épars...

Ma petite mésaventure de cette nuit avait commencé par la faire rire au départ, mais en entendant que madame Hudson avait fait irruption... elle ne rigolait plus !

- Nom d'un chien ! me dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Tu es sûr qu'elle a cru un mensonge pareil ?

- Il m'a semblé que oui... comme je n'ai pas la réputation d'inviter des femmes dans ma chambre... cela a joué en ma faveur !

Elle resta pensive et silencieuse pendant un certain temps.

- Je suis fichue moi alors ! La prochaine fois que je viens chez toi je devrai avoir un chaperon à mes côtés !

- Raison de plus pour mettre fin à tout ceci... Tu devrais t'habiller... Si Watson revient et qu'il te trouve dans cette tenue...

- Il me reste ton issue de secours ! me dit-elle avec les yeux pétillants.

- Hélène... Aurais-tu mal entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Mettons fin à tout ceci... Trouve-toi un gentil mari et refermons cette parenthèse un peu trop charnelle !

- Quand tu dis des bêtises, je ne t'écoute pas ! Réfléchis Sherlock ! Impossible de me trouver un mari avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir !

- S'il te plaît ?

- Charmante expression de Meredith pour parler de mon locataire encombrant... On peut l'utiliser devant des enfants... Donc, si j'entre par l'immeuble à côté, tu peux venir me rejoindre la nuit en sortant par ton placard ! Il suffit d'installer un lit pour plus de confort...

- Hélène ! soupirais-je. Habille-toi et arrêtes de tirer des plans sur la comète ! Il faut arrêter !

- Tu me vires ? Alors qu'il y a à peine cinq minutes tu récupérais des gouttes d'eau sur mon corps ?

- Oui... Je n'aurais pas du faire ce genre de chose... Dieu du ciel Hélène ! m'exclamais-je. Tu as encore ta vie à faire... La mienne est faite...

- Tu n'as que vingt-neuf ans Sherlock !

- J'ai eu mon lot de souffrance en seulement vingt-neuf ans d'existence ! Et mes vieux démons sont toujours là à me faire souffrir... J'ai passé un charmant moment en ta compagnie mais il doit cesser... Nous ne pouvons pas continuer... Habille-toi !

Je sortis de la salle de bain, le coeur gros et aux bords des lèvres. C'était maintenant que je mesurais toute la portée de l'erreur que j'avais faite: partir avec elle en Normandie ! J'aurais du écouter la voix du bon sens qui me conseillait de ne pas le faire... Sauf que la seule voix du bon sens qui m'avait déconseillé de faire une chose pareille était Watson !

Mon ami avait du voir plus clair que moi dans cette affaire...

Maintenant, j'étais amoureux d'Hélène et je la chassais de ma vie ! Et elle n'était pas disposée à partir de suite...

Rien que de penser à l'abîme dans lequel je venais de plonger me donnait envie de m'injecter la cocaïne de suite !

Je m'assis à table et j'attendis qu'Hélène vienne me rejoindre une fois qu'elle se fut vêtue. Elle s'assit en face de moi et resta silencieuse, la tête basse... et moi aussi je dois dire. Je n'avais même pas envie de jouer la comédie de l'homme qui n'en n'a rien à faire. Elle ne méritait pas ce genre de traitement...

Madame Hudson nous monta le petit-déjeuner après que je lui eu crié du haut des marches. Elle nous monta donc des oeufs, du bacon, du lait, du café et du thé. Les journaux du jour se trouvaient sur le plateau.

Elle ne me fit aucun commentaire et ne posa aucunes questions à Hélène.

Une fois qu'elle fut redescendue, nous attaquâmes le repas du bout des lèvres. L'appétit n'y était pas... Alors je saisi le « Times » pour lire les dernières nouvelles...

Je buvais une tasse de café tout en lisant un article lorsque Hélène me fit sursauter en tapant le plat de sa main sur la table :

- Sherlock ! Tant que je n'ai pas accouché je suis bloquée à Londres et je serai privée de sortie jusqu'à la date fatidique ! Je vais tourner en rond comme un ours dans une cage !

- Je le sais bien, soupirais-je.

- Alors si de temps à autre j'ai droit à une petite récréation...

- Hélène, même si je continuais à te divertir, il arrivera un certain moment, aux alentours du sixième mois de grossesse où je ne pourrai plus te réjouir de cette manière là ! Alors restons-en là je t'en prie... à quoi cela va-t-il servir de poursuivre ? Quand tu partiras pour la France et qu'ensuite tu reviendra ce sera terminé le divertissement...

- Pourquoi serait-t-il interdit ensuite de s'amuser de cette façon là ?

Je secouai ma tête de droite à gauche en soupirant. Comment lui faire comprendre que la séparation serait encore plus dure pour moi si je poursuivais ? Impossible...

- Parce que là, c'est moi qui risque de te mettre enceinte ! Tu ne seras plus protégée comme maintenant !

- Amélia avait parlé de « redingotes » pour éviter ce genre de désagréments...

- Hélène ! Vis ta vie, épouse un gentil mari et amuse-toi avec lui !

- Ai-je encore le droit de choisir la personne avec qui j'ai envie de me divertir, _mon cher époux_ ? me dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle avait bien mit l'intonation sur « mon cher époux ». Nous portions toujours nos alliances ! Même si nous avions reprit nos noms véritables...et que nous n'étions pas vraiment marié...

- Oui... Mais change de partenaire... je ne suis pas fréquentable !

- Je te fréquente depuis un certain temps déjà et je n'en suis pas morte !

- Hélène ! fis-je en déposant mon journal. Si nous continuons ainsi, dans vingt ans nous en serons toujours au même point !

- Et alors ? Si on passe du bon temps ensemble où est le mal ?

_Où était le mal ? Mais dans mon coeur évidemment ! _

- D'ailleurs, poursuivit-elle, j'ai déjà l'impression que après même pas deux mois de vie commune, nous faisons déjà « vieux couple » !

- S'il te plaît ? demandais-je éberlué. Nous faisons « vieux couple » ?

- Oui ! Monsieur déjeune en lisant son journal et madame pérore dans le vide !

- Hélène ! dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Tu es la pire des femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Nous ne pouvons pas continuer cette relation !

- Mais si ! Continuons au moins jusqu'au moment de mon départ ! Amusons-nous que diable !

- Non ! Parce que ensuite... (Je coupai ma phrase avant de lui avouer que j'en serais encore plus accro).

- Parce que ensuite quoi ?

- Rien Hélène... Mais cela ne fera que reporter le problème... Nous reprendrions cette discussion lors de ton retour et cela ne changerait rien au problème... Restons-en là ! Et à partir de maintenant !

- Je vois que l'hôpital recommence à se moquer de la charité !

- Mais non... Hélène... Je t'en prie... Restons-en là ! Terminé le batifolage !

- Monsieur retourne sa veste ?

Devant mon air étonné elle poursuivit sa charge :

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui es venu te coller contre moi cette nuit ! Pas pour me tenir chaud ! Juste parce que tu avais envie de moi... ou plutôt envie de batifoler ! Ce matin, ce fut pareil ! C'est toi qui m'as incité à poursuivre ma caresse et c'est toi qui a léché les gouttes d'eau... Donc monsieur a envie cette nuit et ce matin mais il n'est aucunement gêné de m'annoncer ensuite que c'est terminé de se divertir ! Elle est fort de café celle là !

Je restai silencieux...

Si elle avait su combien mon coeur saignait à ce moment même... Tout mon être me hurlait de continuer... mais si je faisais ce genre de folie, plus rien ne me sauverait ! Mon naufrage était déjà entamé et pas de canot de sauvetage...

- En plus, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais la blague ! (Je fus étonné). Oui monsieur ! Tu étais venu me rejoindre dans ton lit avant le départ et puis lors de notre première nuit en Normandie tu avais filé dans le fauteuil ! Et tu recommences encore cette fois : tu ne te prives pas de le faire dans ton lit et ensuite, entre les oeufs et le café tu m'annonces que _terminé_ !

- Désolé Hélène... Clôturons le sujet !

- Mais...

- Non !

Silence le plus total de sa part. Mais son regard ! Harald avait raison quand il avait dit que le bon Dieu avait demandé au Diable de rajouter cette petite lueur diabolique dans le fond de ses yeux...

Cette conversation ne nous avait mené à rien, et le silence était pesant ! Alors, pour me donner une contenance, je me levai pour aller chercher la lettre des Etats-Unis. J'ouvris l'enveloppe, dépliai la lettre et la lu entièrement.

- Que dit-elle ? me demanda Hélène.

- Qui ? lui répondis-je surpris.

- La lettre voyons ! Puisque tu as mit fin un peu abruptement à notre autre sujet de conversation, il faut bien en entamer un autre ! Sinon je vais finir par croire que les petits-déjeuners au 221b se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas !

Je restai silencieux, le nez plongé dans ma tasse de café. Ce fut elle qui poursuivit :

- Le premier que j'ai pris ici le jour où je suis venue te trouver était enjoué, le second que nous avons prit avant de partir en Normandie était houleux et nauséeux et le troisième est cafardeux ! Il me semble que j'ai eu assez de motifs dans ma courte vie pour avoir le cafard ! Alors je t'en prie, mettons un peu de gaîté dans ce repas ! Sinon Watson va nous retrouver avec des têtes d'enterrement !

Elle n'avait pas tort. Je détestais cette ambiance pesante ! Mais que faire ? La revoir encore jusqu'à son accouchement ? J'y comptais bien, mais je ne voulais plus avoir de relations avec elle autre que amicales...

Mon coeur battait à la chamade et j'avais mal au ventre depuis que je lui avais signifié notre « rupture » qui n'en était pas une d'ailleurs puisque nous n'avions pas d'histoire d'amour ensemble... juste une relation entre deux adultes qui se respectaient...

Tout mon être me hurlait de la revoir encore avant son départ... j'avais encore envie de me réveiller à ses côtés...

Oh ! Ne fais pas ça mon vieux... Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts... Je sais, mais j'avais tellement envie de me les mordre les doigts... La souffrance était ma compagne de vie, sans elle ne n'étais plus vraiment moi... Je savais la dompter, la canaliser, la maîtriser... Sans mentir j'aimais ressentir cette douleur qui me prouvait que, quelque part, j'étais vivant...

Tant pis alors... encore grappiller quelques instants de bonheur en sa compagnie... essayer encore de profiter de quelques heures trop brèves...De la folie ? Oui... Mais j'étais fou d'elle...

- C'est toi qui l'auras voulu ! fis-je en déposant la lettre sur la table. Ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite !

- De quoi ? me demanda-t-elle déconcertée par ma réponse. La lettre contient des détails horribles des assassinats ? Tu n'oses pas me la lire de peur que je ne fasse des cauchemars ?

- Oui... entre autre... Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais... j'étais revenu à notre précédent sujet de conversation...celui que j'avais clos de manière abrupte...

- Serait-il possible d'obtenir le plan du cheminement tortueux que prend parfois ton esprit ?

- Non... Il n'y a pas de plan à mon esprit tortueux. Bien, divertissons-nous alors jusqu'au moment où tu partiras... mais ne compte pas sur moi tous les jours... si j'ai une enquête, je ne saurai pas aller te rejoindre ! D'ailleurs, je ne dois pas découcher sinon Watson va avoir des soupçons !

- Tu redeviens enfin raisonnable ! s'exclama-t-elle en me souriant. Je m'installerai dans la pièce à côté, ainsi, pas besoin que tu découches pour que tu puisses te divertir... Tu passeras par le placard !

Je haussai les yeux au ciel. Elle m'avait encore dans son lit pour quelques temps... Elle m'accrocherait comme trophée encore une fois ! Hélène avait encore réussi à m'attirer sur les chemins de la perdition et du vice... Mais cela ne me déplaisait pas de trop... que du contraire même ! De plus, moi aussi je serais dans son lit...

- Meredith me disait toujours que les femmes mariées étaient stupides de ne pas se rendre compte que leurs maris les trompaient avec une autre...

Hélène haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension. Je poursuivis comme si de rien n'était :

- Elle avait une jolie expression : « _Homme en retard, liaison dans le placard !_ » et vu que je vais passer par mon placard pour venir te rejoindre...

Un large sourire illumina son joli visage. Rien que pour cela, j'étais prêt à damner mon âme ! Prêt à souffrir lorsqu'elle partirait pour la France... Prêt à souffrir si elle n'en revenait pas... ses hanches à elle non plus n'étaient pas larges... et je me doutais que Meredith l'avait remarqué elle aussi...une horrible sensation de déjà vu s'empara à nouveau de moi... et ma gorge se serra.

- Bon, continuais-je sur un ton anodin pour me changer l'esprit, tu voulais connaître la teneur de la lettre non ?

Elle me regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise à nouveau.

- Tu as vraiment l'art de déconcerter les gens ! me dit-elle en riant.

- La concurrence est rude avec toi dans les parages ! Quoique, ces derniers temps, tu as fait la grève de l'étonnement du jour !

- Oui j'avoue que j'étais moins inspirée ces derniers temps ! Mais je n'avais pas de situation bien précise qui me permettrais de glisser un proverbe ou une citation ! Allez ! Tu me la lis cette lettre ?

Je souris car cette fois, c'est moi qui ne m'attendais pas à ce changement brusque.

- Et bien, ils avaient raison ! Cet homme était une vraie plaie pour le pays et le monde ! Il a plus de trois cent cadavres à son actif ! Il a bien commencé par des vagabonds... Mon ami policier m'a raconté qu'ils ont retrouvé certains de ces « entrepôts » mais pas tous... Et que pour retrouver les cadavres sans devoir retourner tout le terrain aux alentours, les policiers avaient reçu l'aide d'un certain Carlos Vélasquez !

- Vélasquez ? Il y a un peintre de l'âge d'or espagnol qui porte ce nom et aussi un conquistador espagnol, il avait accompagné Colomb lors de son deuxième voyage...

- Le prénom ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Surtout quand je t'aurai dit que cet homme était accompagné d'un grand chien-loup, noir et gris, et que c'est l'animal qui fut chargé de retrouver les cadavres...

Un sourire prit lentement forme sur son visage...

- Ne serait-ce pas mon avocat ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression ! Le policier me raconte que l'animal renifle le sol et gratte à l'endroit où il a senti un corps ! Le maître lui donne une friandise ou une caresse et l'animal poursuit sa quête ! Il me signale que sans cette aide précieuse, ils auraient du retourner tout le terrain et de ce fait, abîmer certaines preuves... notamment celle du cannibalisme !

- Dégoûtant ! me dit-elle en se resservant quand même d'oeufs au bacon.

Depuis que Hélène avait appris que j'allais continuer à la « divertir » elle avait retrouvé son appétit. Moi aussi je me resservis, mon appétit était revenu.

- Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il les aide ! Il me le décrit comme grand, noir de cheveux, bel homme, distingué et qu'il avait été tout surpris d'apprendre qu'il était espagnol... il le trouvait plus le type « germanique ».

- Pas de doute ! C'est Karl ! Souviens-toi, il a dit qu'il avait pu entrer dans un des entrepôts de l'assassin... Il a donc eu accès à l'enquête alors ? Et c'est Hadès qui a mit son odorat à contribution !

- Ils n'ont pas menti ! Que du contraire, ils ont même adoucis leurs descriptions des meurtres ! Mon correspondant me les donne et c'est assez... peu ragoûtant ! Quelle boucherie ! Les derniers crimes concernaient des personnes qui avaient des familles et c'est pour cela qu'une enquête a démarré. Un homme avait signalé la disparition d'un vagabond qu'il voyait tous les jours au même angle de rue... Mais les policiers n'ont pas enregistré sa plainte car elle concernait un vagabond, libre d'aller où il voulait...

- Et il traquait ses victimes les jours de pluie alors ?

- Oui, j'ai toujours dit que certaines conditions atmosphériques avantageaient les meurtres ! Plus facile de faire disparaître quelqu'un par un jour de pluie ou de brouillard que si c'est grand soleil ! Les jours de pluie, les gens rasent les murs, engoncés dans leurs vêtements de pluie...


	6. 4ème:chap113:Falsification de la scène

**Message pour Skarine** : pour répondre à ta review du chapitre 110, au sujet de la peau d'ours... Non, la première fois que j'ai lu « L'école du prieuré » je n'ai pas pensé à ce genre de « scène » pour la bonne et simple raison que je devais avoir dans les 12-13 ans... à cet âge là, j'étais jeune et innocente ! Je suis toujours jeune mais plus innocente... lol !

Mais vu que j'ai relu mon Canon il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce détail m'a frappé en le lisant parce que, oui, j'avoue, je suis un peu « grave sur les bords »... totalement déjantée même ! Mais bon, on ne se refait pas... je me console (pas ma mère, la pauvre ! mdr) en faisant connaissance avec des plus tarées que moi !

Je pense même avoir trouvé mes maîtres en la matière mais je ne citerai pas de nom... lol

Sinon, moi aussi j'avance bien... j'avais dit « pas d'enquête » car mes idées étaient à sec pour une enquête et voilà que l'autre jour : deux illuminations pour le prix d'une !

1. Une grosse allusion à une enquête existant déjà (merci SACD). Cela me fait deux chapitres assez marrant... et des personnes de notre connaissance peuvent intervenir...

2. Une inventée par mon cerveau tordu ! Holmes enquêtera aussi pour un chapitre (ou deux si je le coupe... le chapitre ! Pas mon Holmes adoré!). Un joli petit relevé d'indice auquel j'ajoute des tas de trucs au fur et à mesure que les idées affluent... Je suis en train de l'écrire ce 22 octobre 2010 et les idées affluent au rythme de trois à la minute !

Elyon avait raison, une bonne injection de caféine dosée à 7% et c'est repartit !

**Message pour Elyon** : Voilà le fameux chapitre dont je t'avais parlé pendant que je l'écrivais et que je rigolais en faisant s'affronter verbalement Hélène et Watson...

* * *

_« Oh, quelle inextricable toile nous tissons, lorsque nous commençons à nous exercer au mensonge ». _

_**Sir Walter Scott**. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 113 : Falsification de la scène du crime (Le 04 mai a.m)**

On frappa à la porte du salon... J'étais tellement plongé dans ma conversation avec Hélène que je n'avais pas entendu les pas dans les escaliers.

Je me levai pour aller ouvrir et fut surpris de me trouver nez à nez avec Watson.

- Vous frappez avant d'entrer chez vous ? lui demandais-je.

- Bonjour Holmes ! me dit-il joyeusement en me tapant sur l'épaule. Je n'aurais pas voulu surprendre Hélène en tenue légère !

- C'est gentil John, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de déambuler en tenue légère chez les gens ! Et encore moins devant eux ! Donc, avant de sortir de ma chambre, je m'habille !

- Il vaut mieux pour notre santé mentale à tous les deux ! lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Je savais que Sherlock était un peu fou sur les bords et que le fait de vivre avec lui vous avait fait perdre toute forme de bon sens... Mais qu'ai-je à voir là dedans ?

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais, nous dit-il en riant. Mais vu que Holmes s'était trouvé fort embarrassé, après votre chute dans l'eau, à cause de votre nuisette qui ne comportait, apparemment, que fort peu de tissu...je me disais que si vous traversiez le salon dans cette tenue, il y avait sûrement de quoi nous faire perdre la boule !

- Rassurez-vous John ! J'éviterai de me promener avec ce genre de vêtements en présence de deux célibataires ! lui dit-elle froidement. Merci aussi de me rappeler que votre ami a du me dévêtir et me revêtir de cette nuisette ! (Fusillé du regard le Watson !).

Malgré tout, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Ça le perturbait tellement qu'avant de rentrer dans le lit, il a tenu à enfiler un caleçon et un pantalon ! Perturbé par une femme ! Lui !

Hélène haussa les épaules.

- Les convenances, si chère à vous yeux étaient donc sauves ! fit-elle ironique. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas entré nu dans mon lit, vous en auriez fait une crise cardiaque !

- Qui sait ce qu'il se serrait passé si je n'avais pas été là en tant que chaperon ?

- Rien de plus que d'habitude mon petit John ! Mais le fait d'entrer nu dans le lit aurait été au delà de toutes les règles de bienséance !

- Stop ! fis-je. Vous n'allez pas recommencer votre petit manège d'avant !

Ils me regardèrent ébahis.

- Je taquinais gentiment Hélène, me répondit Watson.

- Je lui répondais sur le même ton ! Cela me manquais je dois dire ! John ? Un petit café pour vous remettre de votre nuit de _travail_ ?

- Je veux bien ! lui dit-il en s'asseyant à table.

Bien, ils rigolaient et je m'y étais laissé prendre... Hélène lui servit une tasse de café.

- « _Chat échaudé craint même l'eau froide !_ » me dit Hélène en me souriant.

- Vous êtes désespérant tous les deux... et alors Watson ? dis-je en allumant une cigarette et en m'appuyant contre le mur. Le patient ?

- Hein ? (Il arrêta de porter la tasse de café à ses lèvres).

- Le malade de votre confrère ! lui répondis-je en lâchant une bouffe de fumée.

- Ah oui ! me dit-il décontenancé par ma demande. Il va bien !

- Quelle maladie avait-il ? demandais-je perfidement car je venais de me rendre compte que Watson n'avait même pas préparé un mensonge !

- Heu... C'est délicat Holmes ! Cela concerne un patient...

Je soufflai vers le plafond un rond de fumée. Satisfaction intense !

- Ah, fit Hélène en hochant la tête. C'était un homme alors ? (Petit sourire innocent aux coins des lèvres).

- Oui... Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- Pour rien mon petit John... Pour rien... Y aurait-il un problème ? fit-elle doucereusement.

- Non, lui répondit-il en prenant un peu de rougeur. Aucun problème... Puis-je déjeuner en paix ? (Il commença à se beurrer un toast grillé).

- Mais je vous en prie mon petit John, lui dit Hélène mielleusement. Vous m'avez _toujours_ laissé déjeuner en paix...

Il fut tellement saisi par la réplique qu'il en cassa son toast ! Hélène mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire et Watson ramassa ses morceaux de toast, les déposa sur mon assiette vide et en repris un autre.

- Je vois, je vois... Basse vengeance ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui il y a un peu de cela... (Elle posa son visage dans le creux de ses mains).

- Vengez-vous alors ! (Il étala de la confiture sur son nouveau toast). Au fait ? Bien dormi dans le lit de Holmes ma chère petite ?

- Absolument !

- Il vous a laissé de la place au moins ? Parce que vous passez d'un lit de deux personnes à celui d'une personne...

- Watson ! m'écriais-je. J'ai dormi dans votre lit ! Ne recommencez pas avec ça !

Pour toute réponse, il se leva, posa son toast et se rendit dans sa chambre. Un sourire satisfait s'étalait sur son visage. Il se rassit à table et recommença à manger.

- Je vous l'accorde mon cher Holmes ! Mon lit est en chantier ! Vous vous êtes donc bien couché dedans... au moins quelques minutes pour donner le change...

- Watson ! Je vous interdis de...

- Tutu tut mon cher Holmes ! me dit-il en me désignant avec son maudit toast. _Falsification de la scène de crime_ ! Il y a tromperie ! Pire que de la fraude ! Juste pour donner le change ! Comme la fois à l'auberge Napoléon où vous aviez déposé la couverture sur le divan !

- L'arbre qui cachait la forêt ? demanda Hélène en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Watson engloutit son reste de toast et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il jubilait l'animal ! Il se tourna vers moi :

- Vous seriez incapable de me dire comment on est dans mon lit ! Normal, vous avez juste froissé les draps ! Vous ne vous y êtes pas couché !

- Votre matelas est trop mou et votre oreiller trop dur !

- ... Comment vous savez cela ? me demanda-t-il étonné. Ce n'est pas en restant deux minutes que vous auriez pu le savoir ! Y seriez-vous resté plus longtemps ?

- Toute la nuit Watson ! Je n'ai pas dormi dans le même lit qu'Hélène !

- Bizarre, bizarre... (Il posa son index sur son menton). En rentrant, je me suis fait alpaguer par madame Hudson... Et les questions de notre logeuse m'ont surpris... Elle m'a demandé si la demoiselle avait bien échappé trois fois à la mort... Je me suis permis de compter sur les doigts pour ne rien oublier... La première fois avec son beau-père, la deuxième fois avec son fiancé, la troisième fois quand elle vous a suivi lors de votre équipée nocturne et la quatrième fois lorsqu'elle est tombée de la falaise...et je me suis même souvenu d'une cinquième fois : quand vous l'aviez étranglé Holmes ! Je me demandais ce qu'il lui prenait de me poser pareille question... Et elle m'apprend que vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de jouer du violon à quatre heures du matin !

- Bon... j'avoue ! fis-je tout en m'asseyant en tailleur sur ma chaise. Votre lit est un grabat pour mon pauvre dos ! Je l'ai quitté pour aller sur le canapé... et j'ai joué du violon... mais Hélène n'a pas rouspété _elle_ !

Watson alluma sa pipe avec une lenteur désespérante... il tira quelques bouffées et poursuivit avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres :

- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est que notre petite amie ici présente avait une façon bien à elle de chercher du réconfort... elle a vécu des drames et a du mal à s'endormir la nuit... et elle ne trouve rien de mieux que de vous rejoindre dans votre chambre Holmes... Quel galant homme vous avez fait en vous dévouant pour prendre mon lit et lui laisser le vôtre tout chaud... ainsi que tous vos vêtements ! Sauf votre caleçon et votre pantalon... Les convenances furent sauvées in extremis une fois de plus !

- Monsieur Holmes m'a effectivement laissé son lit tout chaud... rien de plus John !

- Oh Hélène ! Vous l'appelez par son prénom depuis si longtemps... alors je vous en prie, continuez ! Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi !

J'interrompis Watson :

- Notre logeuse ne m'a donc pas cru quand je lui ai dit qu'Hélène avait échappé plusieurs fois à la mort ? Je ne lui ai dit que la stricte vérité pourtant !

Il porta la pipe à ses lèvres et en tira une longue bouffée avant de me répondre :

- Je suppose qu'elle voulait s'assurer que la demoiselle avait bien de bonnes raisons de se glisser nuitamment dans votre chambre...

- John ! lui dit Hélène en prenant sa tasse de café. Nous avons passé plus d'un mois dans la même chambre ! Et c'est vous même qui m'avez mise dans la sienne à Paris... Vous aviez même insisté lourdement pour que nous restions dans le lit conjugal puisque nous gardions nos noms d'emprunt...

Watson leva les bras en l'air et baissa la tête :

- Je ne conteste pas mon enfant... Loin de là ! Vous avez le droit de partager sa chambre et son lit... Mais je me demandais comment Holmes avait réussi à faire croire à madame Hudson un si gros mensonge ! Cela reste du domaine de l'inimaginable ! Mais je vous félicite Holmes ! Vous avez sauvé les meubles !

- Et vous John ? lui demanda Hélène avec un sourire mauvais. Pas trop fatigué par votre _longue nuit de travail_ auprès d'un patient sans doute fort exigeant ?

Mon ami se retourna vers elle et se rendit compte que de chasseur il était devenu gibier. Il hésita un peu avant de répondre :

- Heu... Non, tout c'est très bien passé...

Hélène se pencha vers lui.

- Vous avez pu dormir après avoir prodigué les premiers soins au patient ? Il ne vous en pas demandé de trop ?

- N... non, bégaya-t-il.

- Alors je suis contente pour vous ! Si vous avez la satisfaction du travail accompli et bien fait, alors tout va bien ! Votre patient était-il satisfait de votre _prestation_ ?

Il déglutit difficilement. Hélène était, elle aussi, passé maître dans l'art de la conversation à double sens ! Et Watson avait très bien compris de _qui_ elle parlait !

- Je l'espère... Cela reste du domaine du médical... éluda-t-il d'un revers de la main. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre...

- C'est normal mon petit John, je n'ai pas étudié la médecine... je ne connais pas tout les arcanes de cette science...

Puisque Watson était sur la sellette, je n'allais pas me priver non plus de faire enrager un peu :

- Pas de falsification de témoignage Watson ? Pas de tromperie de la part de votre confrère ? Pas de fausse déclaration de maladie ? Aucune feintes, fourberies, mystifications ou autre ? Le patient était bien ce qu'il disait être ?

Watson toussota un peu et se redressa sur sa chaise :

- Je pense que nous allons mettre un scellé sur cette petite histoire... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je vote pour ! nous dit Hélène en levant la main. Les choses ne sont pas toujours comme elles doivent être... Parfois il y a des faux-semblants... Ignorons les et la vie n'en sera que meilleure !

- Ne jamais tirer de conclusions sans preuves... N'est-ce pas Watson ?

- Parfaitement d'accord avec vous Holmes ! Puis-je boire mon café en paix ?

- Mais je vous en prie mon ami ! Bon retour chez nous !

Un large sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Hélène

- Savourez le bien mon petit John... Il a meilleur goût après une dure nuit de labeur...

- Merci mon enfant... lui répondit-il en se retenant de rire.

Je m'assis, me resservis une tasse de café moi aussi et rempli la tasse d'Hélène.

Ainsi donc madame Hudson avait rapporté à Watson ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hélène. Elle était vraiment de la vieille école notre logeuse !

En février et en mars, Watson avait hurlé ! Maintenant, il taquinait gentiment Hélène... On disait que le coeur avait ses raisons que la raison ignorait... Mais là, la raison devait avoir ses raisons que la raison elle même ignorait...

Nous finîmes notre café en silence.

Nous devions Watson et à moi vider nos malles. Ranger ! Une chose que je détestais prodigieusement ! Surtout des vêtements !

Hélène se fit un plaisir de me donner un coup de main. Elle rangea méticuleusement mon smoking et les beaux costumes avec lesquels j'étais parti...

Les costumes ordinaires que j'avais utilisés pour monter à cheval furent rangés avec mes autres costumes et elle se permit même de ranger mes sous-vêtements puisque Watson se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de ranger ses affaires.

Les malles d'Hélène ainsi que les selles et le matériel d'escalade étaient resté sur le fiacre lorsqu'on nous avait déposés à Baker Street.

Une fois le rangement terminé – j'avais admiré Hélène en fait – nous revînmes dans le salon. Watson et moi allumâmes une pipe. Soudain le visage de Watson s'éclaira :

- Mais j'y songe... Ma chère Hélène, puisque vous êtes une cliente de Holmes...

- Ancienne cliente mon cher John ! Il a résolu mon affaire et j'en fus satisfaite !

- Certes, j'aurais peut-être du dire : « en tant qu'épouse du détective... »

- C'est pareil John ! Je suis une ancienne cliente et son _ex-épouse_... Mais nous n'étions pas _vraiment_ mariés ! Ne l'oubliez pas !

- Oui... mais... avez-vous été satisfaite de _certaines_ prestations de votre détective d'ex-mari ? Hum ? Il me semble que oui... Vu la manière dont vous savouriez votre café ce matin...

- Watson ! fis-je en haussant le ton.

- Puisque votre association marche si bien le jour, je me demandais si elle marchait aussi bien la nuit... (Petit sourire en coin).

Hélène se leva et Watson bondit du fauteuil pour courir vers la porte en riant.

- John ! hurla-t-elle tout en essayant de garder son sérieux. Revenez ici si vous êtes un homme !

- Trop risqué ! lui répondit-il en riant de plus belle. Je n'en serais plus vraiment un si je vous laissais m'approcher !

- Espèce de...

- J'aurais du vous poser cette question quand vous me taquiniez sur mon patient... mais je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est maintenant que cette idée à jaillit dans mon esprit !

Watson avait dévalé les escaliers en riant et Hélène avait du mal à garder son sérieux sur le palier.

- Les enfants ! fis-je en tapant dans mes mains. Fini de jouer ! Madame Hudson ne sera pas contente si vous jouez dans les escaliers.

Hélène rentra en secouant sa tête et Watson revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avec circonspection.

Ils étaient hilares tous les deux.

- Bien répondu John, mais c'était hors sujet !

- Mon esprit n'est pas aussi brillant que le vôtre...

- Watson ! fis-je en levant mes bras au ciel. Quand je pense qu'avant vous lui hurliez dessus...

- Apurement de dettes mon vieux !

Nous avions du temps devant nous, alors je sortis le jeu d'échec, remis les pions tels qu'ils étaient restés lors de notre dernière partie en Normandie et nous la terminâmes avant l'arrivée de Meredith : à dix-sept heures !


	7. 4ème:chap 114 : Quand Dante s'en va

**Message pour Skarine et Elyon** : merci les filles ! Contente de vous avoir fait rire avec mon précédent chapitre ! Moi aussi je m'étais bien amusée à l'écrire... En fait, je m'amuse depuis le début !

Mon boulot avance bien et j'ai des chapitres d'avance!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

_« Le premier symptôme de l'amour vrai chez un jeune homme, c'est la timidité, chez une jeune fille, c'est la hardiesse ». _

_**Victor Hugo**_

_(Mais que c'est bien vrai !) _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 114 : Quand Dante s'en va, Virgile déprime... (Le 04 mai p.m)**

Meredith arriva donc pour venir rechercher Hélène. Cette fois-ci, elle nous quittait vraiment pour de bon... Même si j'avais été assez fou pour que j'accepte de la recevoir dans mon lit... J'avais beau savoir que c'était de la folie pure, cela m'était égal. Je l'aimais et j'avais envie de passer encore quelques brefs moments avec elle.

Ensuite, à son retour, il me faudrait vraiment prendre mes distances et en plus accepter cette situation... Hélène devait faire sa vie...sans moi...

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Meredith en pénétrant dans notre meublé. Vous allez bien ?

- Bonjour ma grande, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. Bien dormi ?

- Absolument ! me répondit-elle en me fusillant du regard. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Elle serra la main de Watson et je vis quelques rougeurs apparaître subrepticement sur les joues de mon ami...

- Parce que Watson a passé une très mauvaise nuit en compagnie de son patient _fort malade_...

Les coins de la bouche de mon amie se relevèrent lentement pour m'offrir un joli rictus. Elle n'était pas dupe...

- Ton ami assume son métier de médecin... Les patients sont toujours à la demande de l'impossible... Le pauvre fait tout ce qu'il peut et, ma foi, je pense que ce n'est pas un mauvais médecin... Dans son métier il est bon...

Personne ne répondit mais tout le monde avait compris...

Hélène se leva pour partir.

- Messieurs, l'heure des adieux a sonné ! Je dois me rendre chez ma tante après-demain et demain, Louis vient me rejoindre à Londres pour quelques jours...

- Il vient déjà ? demanda Watson. Et vos chevaux ? Quand les faites vous revenir ?

- Un peu plus tard les chevaux... Il me faut trouver un endroit pour les mettre, je ne peux pas rester chez ma tante _ad vitam aeternam_... Même si je sais que cela lui fera de la peine si je m'en vais... Alors je vais me mettre à la recherche d'un endroit calme et à a campagne ! Louis vient demain car je lui manque... et lui aussi il me manque... Et comme nous devons lui refaire sa garde-robe...

- Chouette ! fit Meredith. Nous allons faire les boutiques de vêtements !

- C'est pour rhabiller un enfant ! lui dit Hélène en riant. Nous n'irons pas dans les boutiques de vêtements féminins !

- Même pas un tout petit peu ?

- Juste un peu alors !

- J'ose espérer ma chère Hélène que vous viendrez nous saluer de temps en temps... Vous avez quand même été l'épouse de mon ami... Même si votre mariage a duré moins de deux mois...

- Si je sais, je viendrai boire le thé avec vous messieurs... Mais vu que je dois me trouver une maison et m'occuper d'un enfant... vous risquez de ne pas me voir aussi souvent...

- Venez quand vous voulez !

Hélène sourit à Watson et lui tendit la main pour lui dire au revoir. Il la lui serra puis à sa grande surprise il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je peux me le permettre maintenant ! lui dit-il en riant.

- Je vous y autorise John ! (Hélène se tourna vers moi, la gorge serrée et moi aussi je l'avoue). Sherlock, ce fut un plaisir de mener une enquête à tes côtés... très dangereux mais très amusant !

- Je te retourne le compliment : tu as été une parfaite associée ! Jamais tu ne t'es plainte pendant l'enquête ! Pourtant, tu aurais pu avoir des motifs de te plaindre !

Elle me sourit, les yeux un peu embués. Nous étions un peu gauche, je n'avais pas envie de l'embrasser, même sur la joue, devant Watson... Mais lui tendre la main aurait été le summum de l'impolitesse...

Alors je lui fis de nouveau le baisemain en m'inclinant devant elle.

- Holmes ! me dit Watson en levant les bras au plafond. Vous pouvez l'embrasser sur la joue ! Vous l'avez bien fait en Normandie quand nous regardions le Sirius passer... Vous vouliez même m'embrasser !

Meredith nous fit un petit gloussement des plus grivois ! Je lui rétorquai :

- Sur le sommet de son crâne ! Pas ailleurs ! Je n'ai pas changé de trottoir rassure-toi !

Hélène me tendit alors le haut de sa tête et j'y posai un léger baiser sous les regards goguenards des deux « falsificateurs ». Je leur fis mon regard le plus noir :

- Maintenant que vous avez eu votre lot de voyeurisme je vous signale que ce sera la dernière fois que je vous donnerai ce genre de spectacle... (Puis, mon regard changea et je plantai mon regard dans celui d'Hélène). Bonne route jeune fille...

- Merci... (Elle respira un grand coup). Nous y allons Meredith ?

- Oui... Laisse-moi juste le temps d'embrasser ces messieurs ! Docteur Watson, puis-je me permettre de vous embrasser au lieu de vous serrer la main ?

- Oui, j'y consens volontiers ! répondit-il à mon amie.

- Au moins il ne s'étranglera plus d'indignation quand il me verra débarquer ici...

- Désolé... Mais vous m'avouerez qu'il y avait de quoi être surpris lorsque vous êtes venues toutes les trois... Holmes s'était bien gardé de me signaler ses amitiés peu communes...

- Vous ne me l'aviez jamais demandé Watson !

Je me fis fusiller du regard par mon ami... Ma mauvaise foi était flagrante : je ne me confiais jamais à mon ami, je ne lui parlais de moi que très rarement et jamais en aucun cas sur ma vie avant notre rencontre. Toutes mes blessures et mes peines, je les gardais bien enfouies dans ma tête...

Les femmes sortirent du salon, la valise d'Hélène avait été prise par Meredith.

- Holmes ! me dit Watson. Vous pourriez au moins raccompagner ses dames en bas non ? Faites le galant homme que diable ! C'est quand même votre épouse qui s'en va !

Je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules et je descendis à la suite de femmes. Une fois arrivé dans le petit hall d'entrée, Meredith ouvrit la porte et sortit :

- Heu... je vous laisse quelques minutes ! Je vais demander à Georges de se rapprocher de l'entrée...

- Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas mit devant l'entrée directement ?

Pour toute réponse elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Un esprit suspicieux aurait pu croire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour nous laisser seuls tous les deux... Ma main à couper que c'était fait exprès !

Le bras d'Hélène se glissa à ma taille et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Je me reculai assez vite :

- Hélène ! murmurais-je. Pas ici ! Madame Hudson pourrait nous surprendre !

- Justement ! Le risque de se faire surprendre, je trouve que cela met du piquant à ce baiser... Sans que tu aies besoin d'être mal rasé ! Sherlock ! Sa porte est fermée et il n'y a personne hormis toi et moi...

Bon sang ! me dis-je en moi même, elle ose de plus en plus de chose elle !

- Tu deviens de plus en plus hardie toi... lui dis-je en souriant.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus timide toi... me répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

Ce n'était pas faux ! Le fait d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle me rendait parfois timide, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! La timidité ? Je ne l'avais jamais connue, sauf quand j'étais tombé amoureux de Christine et maintenant d'Hélène.

Sa bouche se rapprocha de la mienne et je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher... Mes bras l'enlacèrent et nous nous embrassâmes assez longuement...

- Te souviens-tu du matin où j'étais venue... me dit-elle en détachant ses lèvres des miennes.

- Oui, tu avais déposé un baiser rapide sur ma joue mal rasée...

- Ceci est donc la suite logique : je quitte encore une fois Baker Street mais cette fois ci, mes lèvres se sont posées autre part que sur ta joue... Maintenant je peux même me permettre de faire ça...

Son index se posa sur mon menton et elle le fit descendre le long des boutons de ma chemise dans un geste sensuel... arrivé à ma ceinture, elle s'arrêta. Ce fut alors deux de ses doigts qui me frôlèrent le long de ma braguette et remontèrent doucement pour finir par me tenir par la ceinture. Ma respiration s'accéléra...

- Ainsi Louis vient te rejoindre demain ? lui demandais-je avec la voix un peu rauque.

- Oui, me chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, il a envie de me voir et vu qu'ensuite il ne pourra plus me rendre visite, je vais en profiter maintenant... Il va rester plusieurs jours avec Meredith et moi et je sens qu'il va se faire choyer... Ensuite il repartira en Normandie...

- J'ai comme l'impression que cela va être très dur pour vous deux... si tu lui manque déjà au bout de dix jours, que fera-t-il lorsqu'il ne pourra pas te voir pendant de longs mois ?

- Il faudra peut-être que je lui explique certaines choses... Je verrai bien Sherlock, je vais aller au fur et à mesure... Comment puis-je te contacter pour savoir si tu es chez toi la nuit ? Les petites annonces du _Times_ ?

- Bonne idée... même si c'est de la folie ! Regarde dans la page d'annonces « divers », lorsque je serai là je ferai insérer une petite annonce où je noterai... (Je me mis à réfléchir à un code connu de nous seuls...).

Hélène me soumit la première un code :

- « _Napoléon demande Joséphine_ » et tu marqueras ensuite la date et l'heure...

- J'avais pensé à « _Hamlet demande Ophélie_ ».

- C'est tragique _Hamlet_ ! Ophélie meurt et Hamlet aussi ! Comme dans « _Roméo et Juliette_ ».

- Napoléon n'est pas très discret non plus, si jamais Watson tombe sur le message, il risque de comprendre... Vu le temps que nous avons passé à l'auberge du même nom et à tes références à l'Empereur...

Un sourire éclaira son beau visage quand elle me soumit une autre idée :

- « _Virgile voudrait traverser les cercles avec Dante_ ». Jusqu'à présent tu fus vraiment mon Virgile... Tu m'as guidé pour traverser mon Enfer personnel...pour me mener droit au paradis terrestre... Jamais tu ne m'as laissé tomber... Tu es mon guide Sherlock !

- Un guide qui a essayé de t'étrangler !

- Je t'accorde les circonstances atténuantes... Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je t'enverrai le message alors... Confirme ta venue par un « _Dante viendra rejoindre Virgile_ » et je te retrouverai dans la pièce à côté de ma chambre... Je te ferai envoyer un double de la clé de l'immeuble et de la pièce... et j'y ferai installer un matelas...

On frappa doucement à la porte et lorsque je l'ouvris, je me trouvai face à Meredith.

- Tiens, fis-je en remarquant le collier dans le cou de Meredith. Ce n'est pas le même que la fois dernière ?

- Cadeau de mon avocat d'amant... chuchota-t-elle. Vu que je lui _offre_ mes services, il me remercie avec des cadeaux...

- Watson ne pourra pas rivaliser ! Sa solde de militaire ne lui permettra pas de t'offrir de pareils présents !

- Pas grave ! Ce sont mes loisirs ces deux là... Je ne demande rien à ton ami !

- Vous nous avez fait de belles magouilles la nuit dernière...

- Nous ? me répondit-elle en faisant l'innocente. Mais non... Vous en avez profité non ? Et bien alors où est le problème ?

Je ne lui répondis pas mais elle me fit son plus joli sourire « innocent » et me dit :

- Vous avez fini ? Je peux t'enlever Hélène ?

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment. J'avais beau savoir que je la reverrais d'ici peu, une boule s'était formée dans mon ventre depuis que je savais qu'elle allait partir.

Mon lit me semblerait vraiment fade cette nuit ! Toute ma vie allait me sembler fade...

Hélène m'embrassa sur la joue et elle s'en fut avec Meredith. Georges attendait devant la maison avec l'attelage. Il me fit un sig

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

J'avais déjà fait référence à Dante Alighieri et la « _Divine Comédie_ » dans le tout premier bloc de ma fic, la première partie, au Chapitre 2 : Six heures et demie du mat' lors de leur rencontre et de leur discussion dans les escaliers.

Hélène avait parlé du chien Cerbère, d'Hadès, de Virgile et de l'inscription sur le fronton de la porte de l'enfer : « _Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'intrate_ » qui voulait dire « _Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez toutes espérances_ ».

Mais je n'avais pas développé l'affaire. J'aurais peut-être dû puisque Holmes fut _vraiment_ un guide (donc Virgile) pour Hélène !

Holmes l'aide en premier lieu à traverser les cercles de l'enfer : la tentative d'assassinat par son beau-père et le viol par son fiancé qui se soldent tous les deux par la mort violente des deux persécuteurs. (Il y a 9 Cercles à traverser dans la Divine Comédie, j'en ai moins !)

Il la guide ensuite vers le paradis en lui faisant découvrir les petits plaisirs... Le purgatoire est traversé pour l'accession finale au Paradis (le 7ème ciel !).

Holmes reparlait des neuf cercles de l'enfer dans le Chapitre 4 : Le départ pour Stoke Moran puisque il citait les tout derniers cercles en parlant de ce qu'il avait découvert dans la chambre comme indices... Vu ce qu'il avait déduit du comportement du beau-père, nous étions dans le 7ème (violents contre son prochain), le 8ème (les trompeurs) et le 9ème (les traîtres à leurs parents). En gros...

La _**Divine Comédie**_ (_Divina Commedia_) fut rédigée entre 1308 et 1321. C'est la plus célèbre œuvre de Dante Alighieri et est considérée comme une des plus belles œuvres de la littérature mondiale.

Elle est également considérée comme le premier grand texte en italien : la langue dans laquelle elle est écrite a eu une influence considérable sur l'italien.

Ce poème décrit la descente de Dante aux Enfers, puis le passage par le Purgatoire et enfin son accession au Paradis, pour terminer par son union à Dieu.

Pour écrire son œuvre, Dante a été très largement inspiré par le sanglant conflit qu'il a lui même vécu en Italie, opposant les Guelfes (_Guelfi_) et les Gibelins (_Ghibellini_) (1125-1300). Du point de vue littéraire, Dante fait référence explicite à l'Énéide et à l'Apocalypse de Paul, les deux textes antiques les plus connus de "voyage" de ce type.

_**Sources : Wikipedia**_


	8. 4ème:chap 115 : Chassez le naturel

**Message pour ma très chère Skarine** : Rassure-toi ! Je garde tes menaces à l'esprit... Je n'oublie pas tes assassins... D'ailleurs je te signale que tu en as oublié un dans mon bureau lors de ton dernier raid (quand j'ai fait chuter Hélène dans la mer...) et qu'il se trouve toujours chez moi... Il n'arrête pas de faire tourner le barillet de son colt et cela pourrait nuire à ma créativité... J'ai aussi punaisé tous tes messages de menaces au mur, devant mon nez, entre la pub pour Dior avec Jude Law et la couverture du Studio Ciné Live avec Robert Downey Jr.

Tu comprends que je prends tes menaces très au sérieux...

Mais pourquoi ces menaces très chère ? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir terminé mon chapitre précédent par « Hélène s'en alla et je ne la revis plus jamais ! ». Rien qu'en imaginant la volée de bois vert que je me prendrais, j'en frissonne de peur !

Il me semble même qu'ils se sont mit d'accord sur un code pour se revoir... Ne t'inquiète pas pour le moment ma chère Skarine... J'ai écrit mes chapitres 126-127-128 ce week-end et je vais entamer le 129 où des personnes bien connues vont manger au restaurant Italien « Chez Marcini»...

Donc, ma très chère Skarine, si tu pouvais demander à ton tueur à gages de bien vouloir ôter le tranchant du couteau qu'il applique, avec tout le professionnalisme qui le caractérise, sur ma gorge... parce que j'ai du mal à voir à l'écran du PC ce que j'écris... merci !

* * *

_« Quand l'orgueil chemine devant, honte et dommage suivent de près ».  
**Gabriel Meurier**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 115 : Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop (Le 04 mai p.m)**

Mon « épouse » venait de me quitter et je me retrouvais « divorcé » ! Il y allait avoir un grand vide sans la présence d'Hélène !

Je n'espérais qu'une chose : c'était d'être fort occupé par des enquêtes la journée pour ne pas trop penser à elle.

Après avoir poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme, je remontai les dix-sept marches les épaules basses et les mains profondément enfoncées en poche.

Juste avant de pousser la porte de notre meublé, je me redressai et rentrai comme si de rien n'était. Il était hors de question que Watson me voit dans un état d'abattement pareil !

Nous avions chacun nos petites faiblesses... Mes blessures au coeur en étaient une d'ailleurs, ainsi que le manque d'amour de ma mère, mais peu de gens les connaissaient... Watson avait aussi ses secrets...

Mais jamais au grand jamais il ne devait savoir qu'Hélène faisait partie de mes faiblesses... Pour lui, j'étais un homme inébranlable, sans aucune fragilité !

Si Watson m'avait vu l'état dans lequel je me retrouvais... Cette envie folle que j'avais d'aller me rouler en boule dans mon lit ou dans un coin...

Non ! Il me fallait masquer mes sentiments à Watson ! Il ne devait jamais le savoir ! Je me serais senti trop vulnérable...

Très dangereux aussi si des gens mal intentionnés savaient qu'Hélène était mon talon d'Achille !

Ma tête bien droite, l'amertume dans la gorge et le coeur en berne, je poussai la porte en y entrai comme si de rien n'était. Mon rôle de composition était prêt : l'homme insensible, la machine à penser était de retour !

Watson fumait une pipe dans son fauteuil.

- Les femmes sont donc parties Holmes ?

- Oui Watson, nous nous retrouvons entre hommes ! Comme avant !

- La présence d'une femme avec nous ne me dérangerait pas du tout Holmes... que du contraire ! Hélène nous a bien fait rire et la vie était moins monotone avec elle.

- C'est sur ! Vu comment vous vous invectiviez pendant les repas et entre les repas...

- J'avais mes raisons Holmes... et vous aurez au moins l'obligeance de reconnaître que vous m'avez fait tourner en bourrique certaines fois ! Très souvent même !

- Ah oui ! _Les choses qui me dépasseraient totalement_ ! Vous n'êtes toujours pas disposé à éclairer ma lanterne Watson ?

- Non ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Analysez les faits Holmes et tirez vos déductions !

Il était tard et je n'avais pas envie de savoir de quoi Watson avait voulu parler.

Madame Hudson nous servit le souper et nous mangeâmes en silence...

La présence d'Hélène à nos côtés pendant tout ce temps nous avait marqué et je sentais bien que Watson avait du mal aussi à s'habituer à son absence... Il poussa un gros soupir :

- Vous voulez que je vous dise Holmes ? Il manque quelqu'un à cette table !

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que un jour je penserais à une chose pareille mais je savais que mon ami avait raison : il manquait Hélène à cette table ! Moi aussi je ressentais son absence, encore plus durement que lui... mais plutôt mourir sur place que de lui avouer !

- Watson ! fis-je en riant. Allons que diable ! Nous avons passé plus de temps à vivre ensemble tout les deux qu'avec Hélène ! Vous vous en remettrez mon ami !

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle ne vous manque pas un peu Holmes ! Vous avez vécu avec elle pendant un mois et demi ! Vous avez eu peur pour elle lorsqu'elle est tombée dans la mer ! Vous m'avez malmené quand Hélène était sans connaissance ! Vous trembliez de la voir dans cet état ! J'entends encore le cri que vous avez poussé quand vous aviez constaté qu'elle ne respirait plus !

_Tout mais pas ça ! Il ne devait jamais savoir !_

- J'en avais la responsabilité Watson ! lui répondis-je hargneusement. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de devoir annoncer à sa tante que sa nièce était décédée ! Et c'est tout !

- Holmes ! me dit Watson horrifié. Ce qui me choque le plus chez vous c'est cette mauvaise foi dont vous ne semblez jamais vous départir ! En plus, je n'aime pas cette impression que vous donnez de vous en ficher comme d'un penny !

- Mais enfin Watson ! C'est vous qui voyez un manque là où il n'y en a pas ! Vous avez passé plus de temps à lui chercher des misères qu'à être aimable avec elle !

Watson me sourit amèrement :

- J'aurais espéré qu'elle vous manquerait plus que ça Holmes...

- C'est une personne charmante, elle m'a bien aidé mais l'enquête est finie Watson ! Chacun reprend sa route ! Me retrouver seul me fait beaucoup de bien !

Nous avions terminé de manger et Watson était silencieux. Soudain, il se leva, posa sa serviette sur la table et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en maugréant.

- Une autre personne me manque aussi... C'était l'homme agréable que vous étiez en Normandie... Vous avez vite repris votre caractère exécrable !

- Je n'ai pas changé Watson ! J'avais juste adouci un peu mon sale caractère et ma misanthropie pour éviter que notre nouvelle associée ne cavale... Elle n'a pas l'habitude avec moi, contrairement à vous ! Et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle saborde l'enquête en nous quittant.

- Vous étiez beaucoup plus agréable en sa présence… Sans devoir vous forcer en plus ! Un vrai charme…

- Comme je viens de vous le dire Watson : je jouais le rôle de son mari ! J'ai du me forcer pour être aimable avec elle car j'en avais besoin pour cette affaire !

- Non Holmes, vous étiez gentil avec elle...

- Le théâtre Watson ! Le théâtre ! J'étais en représentation ! Mon rôle était celui d'un homme marié et j'ai joué mon rôle ! C'est tout ! Maintenant, je peux _enfin_ redevenir moi et quitter le rôle de monsieur Ramsay ! Mon rôle et mon calvaire sont terminés ! Merci !

- Holmes... fit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Vous n'imaginez pas ma souffrance Watson ! Obligé de jouer le rôle du gentil petit mari ! _Moi_ ? Vous aviez raison, cette enquête comportait des dangers... J' aurais pu y laisser ma santé mentale à force de faire semblant... Le rôle le plus éprouvant de toute ma carrière... Mais il est enfin terminé ! Hélène est enfin partie !

- Holmes ! s'écria-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas dire une chose pareille ! Hélène fut une associée loyale !

- Une associée temporaire Watson et c'est tout ! Elle n'était rien d'autre que ça ! Hélène _ne représente rien_ d'autre à mes yeux ! Elle _n'est rien_ à mes yeux !

Watson se leva de son fauteuil, me regarda tristement, secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et, enfila son manteau.

- Je sors Holmes ! Je sens que marcher dehors me fera du bien pour mes nerfs ! Puisse Dieu ne pas vous faire regretter les p aroles honteuses que vous venez d'avoir !

- Dites donc mon ami, fis-je froidement, cela ne vous réussit pas le retour sous le climat anglais...

Watson me jeta un regard dédaigneux :

- Hélène aurait pu vous dire : « _Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !_ ». Le véritable Holmes est de retour et il dénigre déjà les gens qui ont risqué leur vie et leur réputation pour lui ! Vous avez été aimable avec elle depuis le premier jour, mais une fois de retour à Londres et puisque maintenant elle est repartie, le _vrai_ Holmes refait surface et persifle ! Vous auriez pu vous abstenir de pareilles vilenies sur son compte ! Je peux vous dire que de tout ce que j'ai déjà entendu ce sont les pires paroles que vous ayez dites !

- Qui a osé un soir la traiter de « traînée » ? C'est vous Watson !

- Si je pouvais remanger mes paroles de ce soir là je le ferais de suite ! Mais vous Holmes, c'est bien pire que moi ! Vous avez joué au chevalier servant, au bon copain, au parfait petit mari et maintenant, vous la vilipendez avec tellement de froideur... Que vous a-t-elle fait ou pas fait pour mériter un tel traitement une fois la porte refermée ? Cela lui ferait beaucoup de peine si elle apprenait vos commentaires injurieux ! Quand je pense aux risques qu'elle a prit en vous suivant pour vous sauver ! Vous me dégouttez Holmes ! Les êtres humains ne sont pas des jouets ! Sauf dans vos mains... Nous ne sommes que des jouets avec lesquels vous vous amusez... Pauvre Hélène...heureusement qu'elle a Louis ! Il la respecte _lui_ ! Passez une bonne nuit Holmes !

Il sortit en claquant la porte, me laissant seul avec ma dernière bassesse.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris moi ? A partir de quel moment cette conversation avait-elle dégénérée pour en arriver là ? A partir du moment où Watson avait fait la remarque sur le vide que laissait Hélène derrière elle... et où mon orgueil et ma mauvaise foi avaient repris le dessus... au moment où j'avais pensé que je préférais mourir sur place plutôt que de lui avouer qu'elle me manquait énormément... Et voilà le travail ! Tu es content de toi ? Non !

Mes mots avaient dépassés ma véritable pensée : celle que je ne voulais pas avouer, celle que j'avais eue du mal à m'avouer à moi même... La pensée qu'à mes yeux Hélène était tout...

On ne se refait pas, mais j'étais tombé bien bas ce soir... surtout si Watson allait retrouver Meredith pour la nuit... Surtout si Hélène apprenait la teneur de mes propos injurieux à son égard... Plus injurieux encore que lors de notre déjeuner à l'auberge de la Couronne, quand j'avais dit des horreurs à Watson pour qu'il quitte la table.

Ma première soirée sans Hélène et je me disputais avec mon ami... Le manque que je ressentais depuis son départ était encore pire que je ne le pensais... Non seulement je tenais à elle à un point que Watson n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, mais en plus, j'étais capable de sortir des horreurs pour éviter que quiconque n'apprenne mes sentiments pour elle...

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. En vieillissant, je ressemblais de plus en plus à mon père... J'étais capable comme lui de me disputer avec tout le monde pour ne pas leur montrer mon affection pour eux !

Amélia m'avait toujours dit qu'il avait aimé ma mère jusqu'à la fin, alors qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis avant ma naissance... Qu'il avait préféré prendre une maîtresse pour ne pas à avoir implorer le pardon de ma mère... Qu'il avait sans doute trouvé plus facile de me taper dessus pour ne pas devoir me dire qu'il tenait à moi...

Tout cela uniquement parce que lui et la démonstration des sentiments ça faisait deux ! Tout cela parce que son père avait fait la même chose avec lui... et le père de son père avait fait pareil lui aussi... une longue lignée d'être aussi abject que moi en ce moment même ! J'avais osé dénigrer la femme que j'aimais juste pour ne pas à avoir à avouer à Watson qu'elle me manquait et que je l'avais appréciée plus que je n'aurais du... Juste pour ne pas lui monter la faiblesse de cœur... Juste pour éviter de lui montrer que sous ma carapace d'indifférence j'avais un cœur !

Cela ne m'aurait en rien rabaissé si je lui avais avoué en riant que les repas seraient plus calmes sans Hélène... ou tout simplement que oui, elle nous manquerait à tous les deux et à moi aussi...

J'étais aussi méprisable que tous mes ancêtres ! Moi qui m'étais juré d'être un autre homme lorsque j'avais rencontré Christine...

Mon père aussi avait décidé d'être un autre homme quand il avait rencontré ma mère... mais il avait échoué après des années de bonheur... parce que ce jour là, le naturel qu'il avait chassé était revenu au galop, avec les conséquences terribles que cela avait entraînées.

Il devait y avoir une malédiction qui pesait sur la famille... seul mon frère aîné n'en avait pas hérité de ce caractère abject ! Mais il avait eu la chance de naître dans un climat de paix et d'amour lui... Il avait vu nos parents qui s'aimaient lui...

Moi, je n'avais jamais assisté qu'à des querelles, des non dits, de la froideur et aucune marque de tendresse entre eux deux... L'on ne devait pas s'étonner ensuite que j'aie difficile à montrer mes sentiments, que je les aie enfouis au plus profond de moi même... Que j'aie banni les sentiments après le dernier coup bas de mon père m'avait fait...

Je poussai un long gémissement de douleur tout en me prenant la tête dans mes deux mains... J'étais le dernier des derniers... Patrick avait raison, je ressemblais à mon père en agissant ainsi !

Watson avait raison : Louis était plus respectueux avec Hélène que moi en ce moment même... Quand je pense que j'avais osé dire à un petit garçon de sept ans qu'il avait intérêt à la respecter ! J'avais honte de moi... Je n'étais pas capable moi même de lui prouver mon respect... Mon admiration et mon respect pour elle étaient sans bornes mais j'étais incapable de l'assumer en public...

Que faire ? Je n'avais pas envie que Watson apprenne que je ressentais de l'amour pour Hélène. C'était mes sentiments privés et ils ne mèneraient à rien... Vu que je ne les avais même pas avoué à Hélène, ce n'était donc pas à Watson que j'allais en parler !

Par contre, Watson était mon ami et j'avais eu un comportement odieux ce soir ! Je l'avais blessé profondément et il devait penser que j'étais un manipulateur, que j'avais considéré Hélène comme un jouet qu'on utilise quand on en a besoin et que l'on jette au rebus lorsque l'on en avait plus l'usage... Ce qui n'était pas le cas !

Même si je traitais souvent Watson durement, je l'appréciais énormément et je le respectais... mais pour rester conforme à moi même et à tous mes ancêtres, je le cachais, je ne lui montrais jamais que je tenais à lui... Watson était plus que mon Boswell, il était mon ami ! Hélène était plus qu'une associée pour moi... elle était tout ! Elle représentait tellement de choses pour moi...

Je me roulai en boule dans le divan et je restai prostré ainsi durant de longues minutes.

Puis, d'un bond je me levai, allai m'asseoir à son bureau et pris une feuille de papier.

Il me fallait coucher sur papier une lettre d'excuse qui ne sonnerait pas comme une lettre d'excuse... je ne devais pas lui donner l'impression que je m'excusais...

Mes pensées me firent rire : chassez le naturel... C'était en moi ce caractère là ! Je n'y échapperais jamais ! Tant pis !

Je trempai ma plume dans l'encrier et commençai à rédiger un mot pour Watson :

_« Mon cher Watson,_

_Vous avez du vous absenter trop vite ce soir et nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de finir notre petit débat._

_Il m'arrive de temps en temps d'avoir tort et vous raison... Même si c'est très rare..._

_Mais pour l'heure, vous aviez raison : il n'y a pas assez de renard rusé dans les campagnes et de petit chat sauvage dans le coin ! _

_Sur le coup, quand vous me l'avez annoncé pendant notre repas, je n'ai pas voulu y croire... Mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'admets que cela manque de renard rusé et de petit chat sauvage... Ils ont leur parfaite utilité et jouent leur rôle à la perfection ! _

_Et oui, leur compagnie est très agréable... Ils sont enjoués et leur présence nous met de bonne humeur._

_C'est pour cela qu'il faut espérer que de temps en temps ils viendront prendre le thé avec nous..._

_Mon cher ami, il va donc sans dire que mes paroles ne reflétaient pas ma pensée... _

_Si mes paroles vous ont blessées, je m'en excuse auprès de vous cher ami... ainsi qu'auprès de la personne concernée..._

_Holmes. »_

Je posai ma lettre sur son oreiller. Même s'il ne passait pas la nuit à la maison, il la trouverai demain en rentrant se changer.

En présentant mes excuses de la sorte, je ne mettais pas trop mon cœur à nu...

Que faire maintenant ? Une bonne injection de cocaïne ? Un bon verre de cognac ? Fumer pour m'aider à réfléchir ?

L'inaction me pesait déjà ! En présence d'Hélène, mon esprit tournait à plein régime car je devais sans cesse faire attention à mes paroles et à mes gestes…

Vite une enquête à résoudre !

Je fumai plusieurs pipes et cela me peina de ne pas entendre Hélène me demander si je voulais enfumer son locataire… Mon cognac me sembla insipide car il n'y avait personne d'assis à mes côtés ou à mes pieds… Quand à mon injection, j'y renonçai bien vite : je l'entendais encore me dire qu'elle n'aurait droit à rien le jour de son accouchement…

Oh Hélène ! Mais comment était-ce Dieu possible de chambouler ma vie ainsi ? S'en était-elle seulement rendu compte ?

Pour finir, moi aussi je sortis prendre l'air. Juste pour le plaisir de déambuler dans Londres, de voir ce qui avait changé depuis mon départ, si la pègre n'avait pas eu le temps long après moi… Vérifier que mes caches secrètes étaient toujours au même endroit et en bon état.

Mes pas m'entraînèrent ensuite dans le quartier du _Blue Lagon_. Il y avait des travaux dans la rue... et cela donnait une boue noirâtre à l'entrée de la rue. Heureusement que les Lords et le beau linge venaient par l'autre côté de la rue !

Quand je rentrai, il était trois heures du matin. Le manteau de Watson n'était pas accroché au portemanteau, il n'était donc pas rentré. Mon ami allait découcher et j'aurais bien fait comme lui… Mais je ne pouvais pas débarquer chez Meredith, sinon cela aurait la preuve absolue que la présence d'Hélène me manquait…

J'ôtai mes vêtements et me couchai seul dans mon lit… Qui aurait pu penser que cela me manquerait un corps chaud contre lequel se blottir ? Sûrement pas moi !

Mes draps sentaient l'odeur d'Hélène, l'odeur de son parfum et celle de son corps…

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller, à l'endroit où elle avait posé sa tête et je m'enivrai de son odeur…Ma vie allait devenir pour la deuxième foi un véritable fleuve de souffrance… Mon aimée était partie et ma vieille maîtresse Souffrance était de retour…au triple galop !

Mon adage était : chassez la souffrance et elle reviendra au triple galop ! Encore plus virulente qu'avant… J'allais devoir vivre avec deux blessures au cœur…


	9. 4ème:chap 116 : Orgueil et mauvaise foi

**Message pour Skarine** : merci pour ton joli commentaire sur mon précédent chapitre. Je ne suis pas sadique moi-même (quoique, parfois j'ai des doutes...) mais j'aime bien faire souffrir Holmes de temps en temps... De plus, j'aime alterner les chapitres marrants avec des plus tristes ou carrément sombre ! Il me suffit pour ça de passer de la musique « triste » et de me plonger dans l'ambiance que je veux ressentir... pas de trop quand même sinon c'est moi qui vais me mettre à pleurer ! Mdr !

Bien, je vais garder ton assassin à mes côtés. Il ne mange pas beaucoup, il sort tout seul et il est sage quand il n'a pas de révolver ou de couteau à la main... mais cela me chagrine profondément que tu me croies capable de vous faire un mauvais coup... Moi ? Moi qui suis l'innocence personnifiée ?

Elyon ! Arrête de te bidonner s'il te plaît ! Je parle sérieusement là !

Amicalement vôtre les filles !

* * *

_« L'orgueil ne réussit jamais mieux que quand il se couvre de modestie ».  
__**Chevalier de Méré**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 116 : Orgueil et mauvaise foi ! (Le 05 mai)**

Ma nuit avait été mauvaise et quand je me levai, à dix heures, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable ! Même ma première cigarette de la journée ne me fit pas du bien !

Ma pauvre logeuse en fit les frais quand je lui signalai que la café n'étais pas comme d'habitude et que je n'avais pas envie d'œufs au jambon…

- Mais quel caractère vous avez ce matin monsieur Holmes ! Vous étiez plus aimable la nuit dernière… Moi qui pensais que l'air frais de la Normandie vous ferait du bien…

- Le jour où j'aurais besoin de votre avis madame Hudson, je vous ferai signe !

Elle haussa les épaules et s'en fut.

Bon sang, mon caractère ne s'améliorait pas, que du contraire, il empirait même !

J'entendis un pas dans l'escalier et je reconnus celui de Watson.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon ami. Il enleva son manteau et déposa son chapeau.

- Bonjour Watson, fis-je pour engager la conversation.

- Bonjour Holmes…me dit-il sur un ton égal d'où ne perçait ni colère, ni gentillesse.

- La café est toujours chaud… mais il n'a pas un bon goût.

- Merci, mais j'ai déjà déjeuné… et le café était délicieux !

Watson se dirigea vers sa chambre et quand il passa à mes côtés, je senti le mélange d'odeur de croissant chaud, de parfum d'Hélène et de celui de Meredith.

En plus de ça, ses chaussures portaient les traces de boue noirâtre...

Mon ami avait donc bien passé sa soirée et sa nuit avec Meredith et chez Amélia… Et il avait déjeuné avec des croissants chauds... Amélia servait toujours des croissants chez elle !

Voilà où mon ami avait passé la nuit et avec qui il avait prit son petit déjeuner... En charmante compagnie d'Amélia, Meredith et Hélène...

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il tenait mon papier en main. Mon ami vint se mettre à mes côtés.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait choqué le plus Holmes… Le fait de me dire que vous aviez pensé _chaque_ mot que vous aviez dit hier ou me dire que vous m'aviez dit ces mots juste comme ça…sans les penser… mais en les disant quand même…

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je restai silencieux. Watson enchaîna :

- Parce que si vous estimiez que cela ne me regardais pas, vous auriez pu vous contenter de me le dire… me dire que c'était vos affaires privées… que vous ne vouliez pas en parler… ou tout simplement me répondre en riant que vous alliez enfin goûter au silence reposant…il n'y a aucune honte à avoir si l'on ressent le vide qu'une personne laisse en nous quittant ! Aucune honte ! Et cela ne risquait pas d'entacher votre froide logique en vous montrant un peu plus humain… Que du contraire ! Vous vous êtes comporté en être humain en Normandie et vous avez résolu l'affaire !

- J'avoue Watson… Il y a un vide… Comme il y aurait un vide si demain vous partiez…Les amis sont des denrées rares et on y tient…

- _« La franchise n'est pas de dire tout ce que l'on pense, mais de penser tout ce que l'on dit_ ».

- Les citations sont le territoire de chasse d'Hélène... Elle le fait mieux que vous mon vieux !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous Holmes ! Mais je voulais illustrer le fait que vous deviez avoir l'_obligation_ de penser ce que vous venez de me dire ! Parce que j'ai des doutes... Même vos amies, vous les avez laissé tomber… Vous avez une drôle de conception de l'amitié Holmes ! Pourtant, quand vous avez eu besoin d'aide, tous vos amis ont tout laissé tomber pour vous aider… Ils ont une meilleure conception de l'amitié que vous…

- Je sais Watson… Je suis un ami exécrable et je m'en excuse, mais on ne me changera plus…

- Vous fûtes un ami très agréable en Normandie, même si vous preniez toujours la défense d'Hélène… je vous appréciais encore plus…

- Hum… vous m'appréciez encore plus ? Faites attention à ce que vous dites Watson, vos paroles pourraient être mal interprétées…

Il me sourit.

- Que Dieu me garde d'avoir de pareilles pensées impies ! En plus avec vous ! J'ai déjà parfois du mal à vous supporter en tant qu'ami, mais en tant qu'amant… Pauvre de moi !

- Certes mon ami... Vous ne draguez que le sexe faible !

- J'aime les femmes Holmes !

- Je n'en ai jamais douté mon ami...

- Mais il n'empêche que vous êtes de mauvaise foi Holmes ! La preuve dans un petit détail : vous n'avez pas retiré votre fausse alliance !

Mon regard ne se porta pas sur mon annulaire, je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier de visu que je n'avais pas ôté mon alliance... J'y étais habitué maintenant... Au début, le fait de porter cet anneau m'avait démangé n'étant pas habitué à porter des bagues ou autre chevalière à mes doigts. Donc, au début j'avais ressenti une gêne. Hélène moins car en tant que femme elle avait plus l'habitude des bagues...

Je me devais de faire pencher la discussion de mon côté et ne pas laisser Watson remporter cette manche ! Mon impassibilité allait jouer en ma faveur. C'est avec calme que je me bourrai ma première pipe :

- Dites-moi Watson, vous sentez bon la brioche... Vous draguez dans les boulangeries françaises maintenant ?

- Heu... dois-je vous rendre des comptes sur mes activités ? Vous ne m'en rendez pas et moi non plus Holmes !

- Je ne vous demande pas des comptes Watson... Mais au vu des petits détails que j'ai aperçu lorsque vous êtes rentré, je ne savais pas si je devais en conclure que vous draguiez dans les boulangeries françaises ou si vous aviez changé de métier pour devenir apprenti boulanger... Vu que vous n'avez pas de farine sur vous mais plutôt une belle odeur de parfum de femme... j'ai penché pour une femme...

- Raté Holmes ! Vu que je ne pratique plus beaucoup la médecine de ces temps ci, j'avais besoin d'une autre occupation lucrative ! Et comme me disait un patient il y a quelques temps déjà : « _les fins de mois sont dures, surtout les trente derniers jours !_ ». Donc, j'arrondis mes fins de mois comme je peux... c'était mon premier jour, j'ai signé les contrats ! Je vous félicite d'avoir su repérer sur moi l'odeur d'un parfum de femme... L'épouse du boulanger devait en porter sur elle...

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez exercer votre talent d'apprenti boulanger ?

- Il n'en est pas question Holmes ! Vous seriez capable de venir me chercher noise ! Ou de me faire renvoyer parce que vous avez besoin de moi tout de suite !

- Et les croissants d'Amélia, ils sont aussi bons que ceux de Normandie ? fis-je en allumant ma pipe.

Il fut estomaqué !

- S'il vous plaît Holmes ? Je n'ai pas mangé de croissant chez Amélia !

- Watson ! Pas à moi ! Vous sentez bon les viennoiseries ! D'ailleurs, vous avez encore des miettes de croissant sur votre chemise...

Il se pencha pour vérifier et enleva les miettes imaginaires... Puis, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait rien sur sa chemise, il comprit que je l'avais piégé !

C'était la journée de la mauvaise foi ce matin !

- Je vous ai dit que je suis passé dans une boulangerie française pour signer mon contrat de travail...

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile Watson ?

- Heu... je ne vous répondrai pas car vous ne le méritez pas Holmes !

- Depuis le temps que vous habitez avec moi, vous ne savez même pas que je suis capable de reconnaître toutes les sortes de différentes boues?

- Quel rapport entre la boue et les croissants ?

- Je me suis promené dans Londres hier soir, pour vérifier que rien n'avait changé... et je me doutais que vous étiez partit chez Meredith... Mes pas m'y ont emmené et j'ai vu que une partie de la route était en travaux... justement celle par laquelle nous venons lorsque l'on part de notre meublé ! Et la boue est noire ! Vous en avez à vos chaussures Watson !

- Je n'ai donc rien à vous cacher alors ! Oui, je suis passé chez votre amie et j'ai eu droit à un petit-déjeuner de roi en très charmante compagnie!

- Vous avez donc pu lui raconter mes propos irrévérencieux...

- Non Holmes, je n'ai rien dit à Hélène ! Cela lui aurait fait trop de mal d'entendre les propos que vous avez tenu à son égard... surtout en sachant tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous aider dans votre enquête... Je ne voudrais pas la briser ! Vous avez un don pour briser les gens Holmes, vous le faites tellement mieux que les autres ! De toute façon, je vous interdis de lui dire en face ce que vous avez osé me dire hier ! Vous la détruiriez et je refuse ! Vous êtes un homme orgueilleux, égoïste et de mauvaise foi quand vous vous y mettez ! Vous avez l'art et la manière de blesser les gens lorsque vous le voulez vraiment... Hier vous avez dépassé toutes les espérances en la matière ! Champion hors catégorie !

- Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée Watson... Je le regrette amèrement !

- C'est tellement rare chez vous les regrets... Si votre repentir est sincère...

- Oui Watson ! Je suis sincère ! J'ai rangé mon orgueil dans un tiroir ce matin... Mais clôturons le sujet voulez-vous ?

- Si vous le dites ! Pas d'enquête en vue Holmes ?

- Rien pour l'instant... Vous avez des projets cet après-midi ?

- Aucun... Je sais juste que les femmes vont aller faire les boutiques avec Louis. Il vient passer quelques jours près d'elles... Je l'ai croisé ce matin...

- Vous allez faire les magasins de vêtements Watson ?

- Non, il y a un autre chevalier servant qui accompagnera ces dames...

- Chacun son tour ?

- Je ne répondrai pas à votre question Holmes... Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Mais si vous voulez, allez vous promener avec ces dames, vous serez le bienvenu je pense...

- Non... Je dois travailler sur un palimpseste... d'après le peu que j'ai compris la dernière fois que j'y ai travaillé, il s'agit des comptes d'une abbaye remontant à la deuxième moitié du XVe siècle...

- Comme vous voulez Holmes... (Il resta pensif un instant). En tout cas, je vous tire mon chapeau Holmes ! Etre capable de reconnaître le parfum d'Hélène ainsi que celui de Meredith, le tout mélangé à l'odeur de croissants chauds...

- Alors premièrement, fis-je en me levant de ma chaise, si je n'étais pas capable de reconnaître les différentes odeurs qui peuplent notre quotidien, je serais un bien piètre détective ! Et deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais reconnu l'odeur du parfum d'Hélène ou de Meredith ! Juste signalé que vous sentiez le parfum pour femme ! Nuance !

Watson marqua le coup de manière discrète.

- En effet Holmes ! Vous n'êtes pas tombé dans le piège que je vous avais tendu...

- Tu tut Watson ! Je n'en crois pas un seul mot ! Vous avez parlé trop vite comme d'habitude ! Je vous avais parlé d'un parfum de femme et c'est vous qui avez déduit, erronément, que j'avais distingué le parfum d'Hélène et de Meredith ! Ne me faites pas prendre des vessies pour des lanternes !

- Hum... je suis découvert ! Les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir Holmes ! J'ai essayé de m'en sortir...

- Avec moi c'est raté Watson ! Vous parlez toujours sans réfléchir !

Mon ami toussota dans le creux de sa main et me fit un regard en coin. Je restai impassible mais j'avais compris que ma dernière phrase était renvoyée à l'expéditeur !

Watson s'assit dans le fauteuil et alluma une cigarette.

J'ouvris mon tiroir, celui où je rangeais ma seringue et mes flacons de morphine et de cocaïne, j'ôtai mon alliance et la déposai dans le tiroir.

En refermant le tiroir, je tirai définitivement un trait sur mon faux mariage. Cette alliance resterait avec les choses qui comptaient pour moi.

La photo de « mariage » était toujours dans mon portefeuille. Il faudrait aussi que je la range plus tard dans ce tiroir, ce serait trop dangereux si quelqu'un la découvrait. Hélène devait rester en dehors de tout danger... Les criminels ne devaient pas avoir une occasion pour me tenir en laisse!

Je refermai mon tiroir à clé et pris ensuite ma pipe et mes documents anciens. Il était hors de question que j'aille avec les femmes en ville. Meredith se serait posée beaucoup de questions et aurait compris que j'avais d'autre sentiments envers Hélène et ce n'était pas le but que je recherchais !

Que mon amie continue de croire que nous avions juste pris un peu de bon temps ensemble !

Faire les boutiques moi ? Du jamais vu ! Je détestais ça en plus... mais je devais m'avouer que cela m'aurait moins dérangé de les faire avec Hélène...

Je pris ma grosse loupe et je me penchai sur l'étude de mon palimpseste pour me donner une contenance. Mais je dois dire que le travail n'avança pas de beaucoup...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

_Palimpseste_ : c'est manuscrit ancien dont on a gratté l'écriture pour écrire à nouveau sur le parchemin.

Watson y fait référence dans « _Le pince-nez en or_ » qui se trouve repris dans « Résurrection de Sherlock Holmes ».

C'est pour cela que j'en parle à la fin de ce chapitre. Holmes aimait bien étudier les manuscrits anciens ! Comme quoi, il n'avait pas que des sales manies...


	10. 4ème:chap117 : L'invitation

**Message pour Skarine** : grand merci à toi de me rappeler que Holmes doit encore aller rechercher les papiers qu'il avait déposés chez son frère avant de partir en Normandie !

Je comptais en effet faire la rencontre des deux frères et prendre un extrait de « l'interprète grec » mais en gommant la présence de Watson car Mycroft sait pertinemment bien que son cadet ne parlera pas en présence de son ami... *je me colle des baffes pour avoir osé oublier ce chapitre*.

Mon intention était de mélanger le récit du Canon avec l'épisode de la Granada, tout en rajeunissant l'acteur qui joue le rôle de Mycroft.

Bon sang ! Moi qui avais dit que ma « Quatrième Partie » serait courte et sans enquête... j'ai deux courtes enquêtes et des idées à la tonne ! « _My minds rebels against stagnation_ » est l'illustration parfaite de mon état d'esprit... le moteur tourne à plein régime !

Tant pis... ton assassin restera plus longtemps à se nourrir exclusivement de moules/frites, chocolat, carbonnades flamandes et gaufres de Liège... le tout en éclusant de la bière... il prend du poids... Corruptible ton assassin... mais il ne me dérange pas du tout... *ricanement sardonique*

Allez, un chapitre plus marrant où j'ai eu moi même un fou rire en me relisant !

**Message pour Elyon** : Oui je sais ! J'ai osé oublier le grand frère ! Pourtant, il a une forte corpulence le frangin ! Le pire, c'est que je t'en avais parlé de mon intention de le faire venir...

Par contre, dans ta review du chapitre précédent, tu me disais que Mycroft était présent dans l'aventure du « Pince nez en or » mais je te rappelle que je me base sur le Canon et pas sur les épisodes de la Granada ! Donc, dans l'aventure où l'on parle de l'étude du palimpseste, Mycroft n'apparaît pas !

Dans le Canon, Mycroft est d'ailleurs peu présent ! On en parle uniquement dans « l'interprète grec » et dans « les plans du Bruce-Partington ».

* * *

_Ma toute belle  
Je ne fais pas front,  
Devant tes jupons  
Je baisse pavillon._

_Ma faiblesse est la plus forte  
Et c'est elle qui fait la loi.  
Ma faiblesse toujours l'emporte  
C'est elle qui commande et c'est moi qui ploie_

_Rien à faire oui, c'est comme ça  
Toi tu ne t'en plaindras pas  
Puisque ma faiblesse c'est toi  
Je n'me révolterais pas  
Puisque ma faiblesse c'est toi_

_Tes désirs  
sont des ordres, alors  
que veux-tu encore ?  
Ma vie ou ma mort ?_

_Vas-y, tire  
Les fils que tu tiens  
Dans ta jolie main  
je suis ton pantin_

_Ma faiblesse est la plus forte  
Et c'est elle qui fait la loi  
Ma faiblesse toujours l'emporte  
C'est elle qui commande et c'est moi qui ploie_

_**Ma faiblesse est la plus forte : Alain Chamfort**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 117 : L'invitation (Le 8 mai)**

J'avais eu une petite affaire qui m'avait occupé ces quelques jours. Elle n'était pas tout à fait terminée mais j'avais bon espoir de la clôturer cet après-midi.

Hélène avait inséré le six mai une annonce dans le Times pour me signaler qu'elle était indisponible pour quelques jours puisqu'elle avait Louis avec elle. Il l'accompagnerait chez sa tante avec Meredith, ils devaient faire aussi les boutiques et Hélène voulait trouver un petit pied à terre pas trop loin de chez Meredith.

Nous étions encore au matin et Watson et moi avions fini de prendre notre petit-déjeuner lorsque madame Hudson m'apporta une enveloppe qu'un jeune garçon avait déposée à mon intention.

Je la pris, l'ouvrit à l'aide de mon poignard coupe-papier et allai m'asseoir devant la fenêtre. Le texte était court et je reconnu l'écriture sans devoir regarder la signature.

Elle émanait de Meredith qui me signalait qu'Hélène avait trouvé une petite maison, meublée, non loin du quartier où se trouvait le _Blue Lagon_.

En fait, c'était l'avocat préféré de mon amie qui la lui avait procurée car le propriétaire ne voulait pas la louer trop longtemps... juste six mois et pas plus.

Le texte était bref mais je comprenais tout ce qu'il sous-entendait : comme Hélène partirait en France pour son accouchement, six mois, c'était plus qu'il ne lui fallait.

La maison n'étant pas loin de chez Amélia et Meredith, elle avait la possibilité de rester chez elles le plus souvent possible. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour les quelques mois qu'elle passerait à Londres.

Hélène resterait sans doute chez Amélia la plupart du temps ! Ce matin, il y avait une annonce dans le Times : « _Dante a trouvé un endroit tranquille pour recevoir Virgile_ ». Le message de Meredith n'était donc pas une nouvelle pour moi.

Hélène avait eu raison de se trouver un petit pied-à-terre : c'était plus discret de se voir dans sa maison que de débarquer chez Amélia.

Meredith m'avait confié aussi dans sa lettre qu'Hélène avait fait part de son état à Amélia et que cette dernière s'était transformée en mère poule ! Encore pire qu'avant ! Mère poule avait deux poussins !

La lettre termina dans le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Watson ne devait pas tomber sur cette lettre.

Il me restait encore deux ou trois choses à vérifier et c'était fini. Le client serait content.

Watson m'accompagna et nous rentrâmes à Baker Street vers les quatorze heures. L'affaire était finie et le client satisfait. Un jour peut-être je la raconterai, mais l'objet de mes écrits n'était pas cette affaire insignifiante.

Madame Hudson nous annonça avec un petit sourire qu'une dame et son jeune frère nous attendait dans notre salon depuis peu.

Watson me frappa sur l'épaule et me dit tout en empoignant sa mallette qui était restée dans le hall :

- Je vous laisse Holmes ! J'ai encore un patient à visiter !

Et il me planta dans le hall d'entrée !

Un patient à visiter ? Mon œil oui !

Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur l'identité de notre mystérieuse visiteuse : Hélène accompagnée de Louis !

Ma logeuse l'avait donc laissée monter car elle était accompagnée d'un chaperon en culotte courte ! Aucun risque que mes habits se retrouvent sur le sol en compagnie des siens !

Je montai donc les marches pour pénétrer dans notre salon.

Hélène et Louis s'y trouvaient bien en compagnie de thé, de café et de biscuits.

Louis portait un pantalon et une jolie chemise. Ses cheveux blonds avaient un peu repoussé depuis qu'Hélène les avait coupés et il était passé chez un coiffeur plus « officiel » pour se les faire recouper comme il faut.

- Bonjour Sherlock ! me dit Hélène avec un joli sourire (Mon cœur accéléra sa cadence).

- Bonjour monsieur ! me dit Louis en français avec un petit sourire. Je t'avais dis que je viendrais boire le thé chez toi ! Mais j'aime mieux le café...

Puisqu'il me parlait en français, j'allais faire de même !

- Bonjour tout le monde... Et bien, puisque tu es là pour boire le thé, sert-moi une tasse de café !

Louis me passa la langue mais il me servit une tasse de café et me l'apporta dans le divan. J'eus même droit à une courbette !

- Voilà votre café Grand Maître... me déclara-t-il d'une voix obséquieuse.

- À son âge il fréquente déjà la Loge ? fis-je en riant. Karl t'a emmené en Tenue ?

- Quoi ? fit-il en me regardant avec ses grands yeux bleus.

- Tu m'as appelé Grand Maître...

- Oh ! C'était pour rire ! Mais j'avais entendu l'autre jour Karl qui parlait avec Guillaume qu'il avait bon espoir de passer Grand Maître... Puis il a parlé de planche et de tenue blanche... J'ai pas tout compris !

Évidemment qu'il n'avait rien compris au langage franc-maçonnique de son parrain. Tiens, cela venait de me rappeler une chose : en maçonnerie, un parrain c'est un Frère qui présente un profane dans une loge... Il est chargé de sa formation et doit le suivre durant _toute_ sa vie maçonnique... Le terme de « parrain » collait bien à la fonction de l'avocat... Il avait déjà appris beaucoup de choses au garçon... Ma main à couper qu'une fois majeur, il lui proposerait de revêtir le Tablier...

- Que penses-tu de Londres ? lui demandais-je tout en portant ma tasse de café à mes lèvres.

- Ça pue ! me répondit-il en anglais avec un fort accent français. Je n'aime pas cette grosse ville ! Trop de monde ! La misère doit grouiller dans certains quartiers ! Les maladies aussi !

- Reste poli avec ma ville ! Moi j'adore Londres !

- Pardon, me dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Louis ! lui dit Hélène. Il plaisante ! Sherlock ! Arrête de faire peur à cet enfant !

- J'aime bien lui faire peur...

Cela la fit sourire.

- Si je suis venue, c'était pour t'inviter ce soir à venir manger dans ma nouvelle maison. Je ne la garderai pas longtemps, je trouverai autre chose plus tard...

- Heu... bafouillai-je un peu en pensant aux mensonges que je devrais inventer pour m'éclipser.

- Tu es prié de venir ! Nous serons en petit comité et tu risques de te faire tirer les oreilles par Amélia et Meredith si tu ne viens pas ! En plus d'elles deux, il y aura Karl et bien sûr Louis.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix mesdames... Donne-moi l'heure et l'adresse exacte...

- Sans problème, me dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe, tout se trouve là dedans ! Je voulais inviter Watson, mais d'après Meredith il est indisponible ce soir... Louis ? Tu peux aller redemander du café à madame Hudson ?

- J'y cours ! dit-il en se mettant debout.

- Ne cours surtout pas ! Du café c'est bouillant ! Fais attention !

Il sortit avec la cafetière en marchant doucement. Hélène avait quelque chose à me dire et à l'abri des jeunes oreilles.

- Sherlock ! John n'est pas au courant du souper... J'ai eu peur qu'il ne trouve ça louche...Et je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse mon adresse! Je ne voudrais pas le voir débarquer lorsque mon état sera plus flagrant!

- Surtout que l'autre « compagnon » de Meredith est là aussi... Elle s'amuse avec les deux ?

- Je suppose, mais chacun est au courant de la présence de l'autre... et ton amie continue à « travailler » de toute façon... John et Karl sont ses _loisirs_... Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. À la fin du repas, tu feras semblant de partir... et tu reviendras ensuite ! Je vais te donner un double des clés pour que tu puisse ouvrir la porte une fois que Louis sera au lit...

- Et je raconte quoi à Watson qui me verra rentrer aux petites lueurs de l'aube ?

- Une affaire en cours ? Une ballade matinale ?

- Jamais il ne me croira ! Je verrai bien si je trouve une bonne excuse, sinon j'attendrai que Louis soit repartit pour te faire venir dans mon placard...

- D'accord... mais les nuits sont calmes...trop calmes !

- Plus personne pour te tenir au chaud ? lui dis-je perfidement. Et oui ! Je me souviens d'une jeune fille qui m'avait dit toute sérieuse qu'en avril les nuits étaient moins froides, donc que ma présence ne lui manquerait pas... Nous sommes en mai et elle envoie un petit garçon dans la cuisine de ma logeuse sous un prétexte fallacieux, juste pour pouvoir m'inviter dans son lit !

- Chut ! J'entends des pas dans l'escalier !

Notre logeuse entra en compagnie de Louis.

- Il fallait m'appeler pour du café au lieu d'envoyer votre petit frère... Qui parle anglais avec un fort accent français en plus... Est-ce bien votre petit frère ?

Le ton employé était légèrement soupçonneux.

- Il est orphelin madame Hudson, lui répondit Hélène. Je l'ai rencontré en Normandie, lors de mon association avec vos deux locataires... Comme j'ai un petit cœur tendre, j'ai fait en sorte de l'emmener avec moi...en toute légalité ! Maintenant, c'est mon petit frère !

- Ooooh ! fit ma logeuse avec les yeux humides. Mais comme c'est charitable de votre part ! Vous êtes une charmante demoiselle vous ! Et les cauchemars ? Ils vont mieux ?

- Tout dépend des jours... quand on approche des dates fatidiques, ils recommencent... je n'en ai pas encore fini avec eux...

- Dans ce cas, venez prendre le thé ici, si monsieur Holmes n'est pas là, je vous inviterai dans ma cuisine... Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue ! Nous discuterons ensemble !

- Au revoir madame Hudson ! fis-je en la congédiant d'un geste de la main.

Elle sortit encore une fois très digne du salon. Depuis le temps, elle avait l'habitude que je lui parlais sur ce ton fort cavalier. En quatre ans, elle avait tout vu et tout entendu avec moi !

Nous bûmes encore quelques tasses de café et je réfléchissais pour savoir comment diable j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour passer la nuit chez elle.

- Hé ! me dit Louis. Tu fais des expériences chimiques toi ?

- Ne touche à rien sale garnement ! lui répondis-je en portant une tasse de café à mes lèvres. C'est plein de produits dangereux!

- Hélène m'avait dit que tu étais un grand détective... que tu étais intelligent et très observateur... elle s'est trompée !

- Non mais dis donc toi ? fis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il me regardait avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Ben oui ! Si tu étais un observateur, tu aurais vu que mes mains étaient restées derrière mon dos tout le temps !

Je lui grommelai le fond de ma pensée et me retournai vers Hélène, qui riait bien évidemment.

- Il est exaspérant ton _petit frère_ ! lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Pas de chance pour toi, me répliqua Louis, nous sommes seulement au premier étage ! Ce n'est pas assez haut pour que tu me balances par la fenêtre...

- Ne me tente pas gamin ! Ne me tente surtout pas !

- Tu connais déjà ta sanction pour ce crime...

- Oui ! fis-je en faisant une grimace. Hélène m'arrachera les yeux ! Tu sais ce que je vais faire pour toi ?

- Non, me répondit-il curieux.

- Je vais installer un anneau en fer près de la porte...

- Comme ceux où on peut lier des chevaux ?

- Oui ! Et je vais y mettre un collier, une chaîne, ainsi qu'une pancarte « j'attends ma grande sœur ici » !

- Pfffff ! souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu te crois drôle sans doute ?

- Oui ! La preuve, ta _grande sœur_ est morte de rire ! Tu t'en remettras Hélène ?

- Je crois que non Sherlock ! me répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

- « Comment faire pour boire son café en paix et pouvoir fumer sans se faire embêter par un gamin de sept ans ! » J'ai trouvé la solution ! Le rêve absolu ! Il me suffit d'attacher l'empêcheur de boire son café en paix!

- Ta logeuse me détachera et je montrai pour t'embêter pendant que tu fumes ! Na !

- Laisse-moi rire ! Ma logeuse ne saura pas défaire le cadenas...

- ça suffit les enfants ! nous dit Hélène entre deux hoquets de rire. Ressers nous du café Sherlock, nous en avons besoin !

Nous dégustâmes le café et Louis alla s'asseoir près d'Hélène. Il pouffait encore de rire en repensant à mes bonnes idées !

- Cela s'est bien passé chez ta tante avec Meredith ?

- Oui ! Louis s'est fait passer pour le fils d'une amie de Meredith et monsieur Lewis était heureux de me voir ! Je lui ai raconté que j'avais rencontré son ami Sean et nous avons bavardé rien que nous deux... Ma tante était heureuse de me revoir et triste quand je lui ai dis que je repartais pour Londres... Monsieur Lewis a du retomber en dépression ! Sans moi, il s'embête !

Hélène me raconta donc sa journée chez sa tante et les achats dans les magasins en compagnie de Louis et de Meredith.

Ils me quittèrent deux heures plus tard.

Ma logeuse monta pour me donner un mot de la part de Watson. Quand elle fut sortie, je l'ouvris :

_"Mon cher ami,_

_Mon confrère a besoin de mon aide pour un patient, alors ne m'attendez pas pour le souper. D'ailleurs, ne m'attendez pas avant demain dix heures au moins... Je resterai passer la nuit chez mon confrère._

_Watson"._

Je cherchais une excuse pour Watson et ce dernier m'envoyait un mot pour m'annoncer qu'il découchait !

Cela sentait le coup monté à plein nez ! Je voulais bien parier ma maigre fortune que Meredith l'avait invité pour la nuit...

- Non... fis-je à voix haute, juste pour moi même, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire. Meredith sera présente au souper... avec son amant numéro un... Watson n'est pas invité...

Je me mis à arpenter le meublé silencieux tout en tirant des bouffées de ma vieille pipe.

- Donc, repris-je en m'adressant à la cheminée, si Watson n'est pas présent ce soir alors que Meredith oui... Où diable peut-il passer sa nuit ? Surement pas avec mon amie puisqu'elle est accompagnée de l'avocat... Je la vois mal passer la soirée avec l'un et la nuit avec l'autre... Donc, si c'est Karl qui l'accompagne au souper, c'est lui qui chauffera ses draps! Mais je parie qu'elle a comploté une histoire pour éloigner Watson de Baker Street pour me laisser champ libre cette nuit...

Je poursuivis ma réflexion en silence... Cela m'irritais de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait en coulisse et de ne pas pouvoir en parler à voix haute en présence de mon ami puisqu'il n'était pas présent dans notre meublé.

Ma pensée me fit éclater de rire : bon, je n'aurais pas pu faire part de mes réflexions à voix haute devant Watson étant donné que c'était en quelque sorte _sa_ vie privée...

Watson avait prit l'habitude que je pense à haute voix en sa présence. Non que mes remarques s'adressaient spécialement à lui (la plupart auraient pu aussi bien s'adresser à mon matelas ou à la cheminée), mais néanmoins j'avais pris l'habitude de notre duo, et son silence enregistreur ou ses interruptions étaient autant d'excitants intellectuels.

Si je m'irritais parfois d'une certaine paresse d'esprit méthodique, cette irritation ne servait qu'à accélérer mes intuitions et à approfondir mes impressions.

Watson se contentait de ce rôle modeste dans notre association.

Il était la pierre à aiguiser de mon esprit. Il me stimulait.

Et en ce moment, je n'avais pas ma pierre à aiguiser !

Mais où diable allait-il passer la nuit ? Qu'avait donc été magouiller Meredith ? 

_- Ah les femmes! _fis-je tout haut et en français.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Au sujet du fait que Holmes pense tout haut en présence de son ami et de Watson qui est la pierre à aiguiser de son esprit...

Vous trouverez les explications dans la **Canon** à la première page de « **L'homme qui marchait à quatre pattes** » parfois appelée « **L'homme qui grimpait **».

L'histoire est relatée dans «**Les archives de Sherlock Holmes** ».


	11. 4ème:chap 118 : Le souper

**Message pour Elyon** : en fait, quand je t'ai dit que j'allais faire le prochain chapitre avec Mycroft, j'aurais du te préciser que c'est le prochain chapitre que je vais écrire, mais qui ne sera pas encore publié ! Nous sommes ici au 118 et j'ai encore un certain nombre de chapitre à publier avant que tu ne voies arriver celui avec le frangin ! (J'ai écrit à ce jour jusqu'au 132).

Je compte faire rencontrer les deux frères pendant qu'Hélène sera retournée en Normandie avec Amélia pour reconduire Louis... Juste avant qu'elle ne puisse plus vraiment apparaître en public... Il y aura d'autre chose avant la visite au frangin...

**Message pour Skarine** : je vais te faire le chapitre avec Mycroft à la carte ! Tu m'as dit dans ta review que tu imaginais Holmes en train de rougir dans sa tasse de thé pendant que son frère lui posait des questions... Et bien tu l'auras !

Le brouillon est fait et j'ai fait en sorte d'incorporer tes désirs dedans ! Il rougira dans sa tasse de thé et les deux frères auront ensuite une discussion sur leur enfance... Merci de me donner des bonnes idées !

Déjà qu'Elyon m'en a donnée une du tonnerre de Dieu ! Créfieu ma p'tite Elyon ! Le coup avec le bouseux est excellent et je vais la faire rien que pour toi ! ***** part dans un grand éclat de rire en imaginant la tête horrifiée de la petite Elyon qui verra débarquer l'assassin mandaté par Skarine*****.

« _Heu, j'avais dit ça à Belette pour qu'elle n'écrive __pas__ cette scène là ! Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle la ferait juste pour m'embêter..._ ».

Bon sang ce que je rigole bien moi !

* * *

_Moi je n'étais rien,  
Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis le gardien  
Du sommeil de ses nuits,  
Je l'aime à mourir._

_**Je l'aime à mourir : Francis Cabrel**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 118 : Le souper (Le 8 mai)**

Vers dix-neuf heures, j'enfilai un autre costume et trente minutes plus tard, je hélai un cab. Il y avait assez bien de trafic à cette heure ci dans Londres.

Le repas était prévu pour vingt heures et un peu avant l'heure dite, je me présentai à l'adresse indiquée sur le petit mot d'Hélène.

La maison était coquette, une jolie petite maison sans ostentation pourvue d'un jardin. Je poussai la grille et m'avançai sur le petit sentier qui menait à l'entrée.

Ce fut Karl qui vint m'ouvrir.

- Bonsoir monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il en me serrant la main.

- Bonsoir maître Higgins ! Hélène vous a engagée comme maître d'hôtel ?

- Non, mais avec les femmes il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et vu que j'étais le seul mâle présent... mais heureusement, vous voici !

- Seul avec trois femmes pareilles... je vous plains !

- Vous n'avez même pas idée du supplice que je viens de subir ! me dit-il en riant.

Il me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au salon où les dames et Louis nous attendaient.

Amélia et Meredith m'embrassèrent et nous prîmes place dans le salon.

La maison n'était pas très grande mais agréable. Un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée du salon, il y avait aussi un poêle à charbon dans la salle à manger.

Le salon et la salle à manger étaient une seule et même pièce. Il y avait une grande table pour six convives dans la salle à manger et le salon comportait un sofa pour trois personnes et deux fauteuils.

Il y avait aussi un rocking-chair. La maison était meublée d'origine. Il y avait aussi un grand secrétaire dans le coin de la salle à manger. Le genre de bureau imposant qui avait du appartenir à Parlementaire avant.

Les meubles étaient patinés par le temps. Mais il avait l'air d'y faire bon vivre...

Après avoir bu un verre de champagne pour célébrer l'installation d'Hélène dans sa nouvelle maison, nous passâmes à table.

Il y avait un Château Margaux (Bordeaux), un Chassagne-Montrachet (Bourgogne), un Chardonnay (Bourgogne blanc) et un Château Haut-Brion (un très grand Bordeaux rouge). Hélène allait pouvoir s'en donner à coeur joie !

Les femmes se mirent d'un côté et les hommes de l'autre. J'avais Hélène comme vis à vis, Karl était en face de Meredith et Louis avait Amélia pour s'occuper de lui.

Ce furent elles qui nous servirent à table et Karl s'occupa de remplir les verres. Louis devait se contenter d'eau plate !

Le repas fut servit. C'était des entrecôtes à la sauce au cidre et aux pommes.

- Hélène, tu es un véritable cordon bleu ! fit Meredith. Je te piquerai ta recette !

- Moi aussi ! fit Amélia.

- Je vous l'échange contre la recette du cake au pommes et celle des cookies !

- Tout ce que tu veux !

- C'est toi qui as préparé le repas ? demandais-je étonné.

- Evidemment que c'est moi ! Je n'ai pas engagé une cuisinière ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule en cuisine ! N'oublie pas que quand je vivais chez mon beau-père, ma soeur et moi devions tout faire...

- Véridique Sherlock ! me dit Amélia. Nous avons donné un coup de main pour éplucher les pommes de terre, les pommes et couper l'orange. C'est tout ! Hélène est tout à fait capable de bien cuisiner tu sais !

Je levai les avant-bras en signe de reddition et continuai à manger en silence.

Le repas se passa dans un silence religieux. Il était mal vu de parler la bouche pleine et puis, le repas était tellement bon qu'il eut été criminel de parler au lieu de le déguster.

Effectivement, Hélène savait cuisiner. La seule fois que je l'avais vue aux fourneaux, c'était le 21 février, et nous nous étions contenté de manger des oeufs car c'était tout ce qu'il restait !

Tout les autres repas avaient été pris à l'auberge Napoléon et ensuite dans les restaurants... Hélène n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire preuve de son talent culinaire.

Je la vis se resservir un autre verre de vin.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable Hélène ? lui demanda Karl en souriant.

- Le vin c'est bon pour la santé ! lui répondit-elle en français.

L'avocat se mit au français lui aussi :

- Le vin n'est pas _conseillé_ pour votre santé ! (Il s'esclaffa). Le vin bon pour la santé ? Vous venez de nous l'inventer celle là ?

- Oui ! Vous êtes ignoble maître Higgins ! Mais je refuse de me passer de vin !

- Vous devriez carrément arrêter d'en boire !

- Là, vous devenez _vignoble_ !

- Oh! fit Meredith en rigolant. Joli jeu de mot ! Dommage qu'il ne marche qu'avec la langue de Molière ! Cela mérite un verre pour un jeu de mot pareil non ?

- Pousse au crime ! lui rétorqua l'avocat.

Le souper se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant. Nous avions tous fini de manger mais étions resté à table pour discuter encore un peu pour faire une interruption avant les desserts.

Le pied d'Hélène vint frotter contre mon pantalon et je sentis qu'elle faisait monter son pied le long de ma jambe.

Je fis semblant de rien mais je m'étais instinctivement redressé dans ma chaise quand j'avais senti son pied me taquiner la jambe.

Hélène restait impassible et continuait à discuter comme si de rien n'était avec Amélia qui se trouvait en bout de table.

Ses orteils m'effleurèrent ma partie sensible et je mis ma main devant la bouche pour ne pas gémir.

Ce fut juste un effleurement mais il était chargé d'érotisme... Cela avait suffit à réveiller l'animal !

Son pied quitta mon entrejambe et elle remit sa chaussure pour aller nous chercher la suite du repas. J'en étais tout émoustillé !

Puis vinrent les desserts : du cake aux pommes d'Amélia ! Louis y fit honneur !

Les femmes débarrassèrent la table et allèrent faire la vaisselle. Je passai au salon avec Karl pour fumer un cigare quand Hélène me cria de la cuisine :

- On ne fume pas chez moi ! Au jardin oui, mais pas à l'intérieur !

- D'accord ! lui répondis-je en soufflant mon allumette de mauvaise grâce.

Je sortis donc avec Karl pour fumer une cigarette. Le cigare était fait pour être dégusté dans un fauteuil, pas dehors !

Lorsque je rentrai, je m'aperçu que Meredith était seule dans la cuisine et j'en profitai pour aller lui glisser deux mots :

- Dis-moi ma grande...

- Oui mon p'tit chou ?

- Qu'as-tu fais de Watson ?

- Moi ? me répondit-elle toute innocente. Mais rien ! Pourquoi ? Il a disparu ? Il y a demande de rançon ?

Je haussai les yeux vers le plafond. Allons bon, la coupable était devant moi !

- Bizarrement il a un patient auprès duquel il doit veiller cette nuit... Sachant que tu es ici, que ton avocat d'amant est là aussi... j'aimerais avoir des explications !

- Envie folle d'un plan sexe à trois mon chou ! chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille. J'en rêve depuis des années ! Deux hommes en même temps ! Mais je refuse de réaliser mes fantasmes au boulot... Alors vu que de ces temps-ci j'ai deux « loisirs » pour moi toute seule... je vais en profiter ! Un avocat et un médecin pour ma satisfaction personnelle !

- Meredith ! fis-je exaspéré par sa réponse. Je te parle sérieusement !

- Mais moi aussi ! Je rêve _vraiment_ d'un plan avec deux hommes... (Elle soupira à fendre l'âme). Mais aucun des deux n'est d'accord... Ils m'ont dit, totalement horrifié, qu'ils avaient peur, lors de ce genre d'ébats, d'un dérapage incontrôlé qui les amènerait à ... se toucher l'un l'autre sans le faire exprès ! Qu'ils n'avaient pas envie non plus de se retrouver à deux hommes dans le même lit ! Je n'ai même pas le droit d'assumer mes fantasmes les plus fous !

- Nom de dieu Meredith ! m'exclamais-je fâché. Épargne-moi ce genre de détails scabreux ! Ce n'est pas l'objet de notre discussion !

- T'énerves pas ! J'ai même pas peur ! J'ai tout simplement confié ton ami à une petite nouvelle... Elle a l'âge légal, vingt-deux ans passés, et elle veut exercer la profession, mais elle n'a pas encore beaucoup _d'heure de travail_ au compteur... Elle s'est juste amusée avec des amis de son père. Alors on la met en confiance avec des « gentils ». Ton ami est l'homme qui lui faut ! Il va prendre du bon temps cette nuit et toi, tu fais ce que tu veux !

Sa réplique me laissa abasourdi. Elle se mit à pouffer de rire :

- Bon, parlons sérieusement ! Ton ami remplace un de nos médecin bénévoles dans un hôpital qui n'en est pas vraiment un... Composé uniquement de pauvres hères... Il n'aura pas grand-chose à faire, ce sont des visites de routine pour des gens qui n'ont pas les moyens de se payer le médecin. Andrew s'occupe du service d'ordre avec un ami de Karl... John finira son service vers minuit, si tout va bien, et j'ai une amie qui va le chouchouter pour le restant de la nuit. Donc, il se pointera vers les onze heures du matin chez toi. Mon amie à ordre de ne pas le laisser partir avant dix heures trente... et le temps qu'il rentre à Baker Street... Tu vois comment je pense à tout moi !

- Arrête de penser s'il te plaît !

- Pas question mon vieux ! Vous avez le droit de vous amuser sans avoir Watson dans vos pieds ! Allez ! On passe au salon !

Les autres étaient déjà réunis au salon. Il y avait du café, du thé, du cognac et des biscuits pour celui qui avait encore faim.

Hélène permit à Louis de rester avec nous au salon, malgré l'heure tardive.

Nous finîmes la soirée avec du cognac mais Hélène n'en bu pas. Louis s'était assis sur ses genoux et il s'y endormit même !

Il était passé minuit quand nous nous en allâmes tous. Louis dormait toujours et Hélène le monta dans son lit et redescendit dix minutes plus tard.

- Il va dormir jusque demain matin lui ! nous confia-t-elle.

Les femmes s'embrassèrent, Karl et moi les embrassâmes aussi et je lui serrai la main.

Amélia repartit avec Meredith et Karl et moi, je hélai un cab et je lui demandai de faire deux fois le tour du pâté de maison. Il du me prendre pour un fou mais vu que je le payais pour exécuter ma folie...

Je revins à mon point de départ quinze minutes après. Ce subterfuge ne m'avait servi qu'à faire croire à tout le monde que je rentrais à Baker Street. Meredith avait tiré une drôle de tête en me voyant héler un cab !

Hélène m'avait donné un double de la clé et je m'en servis pour entrer. Tout était éteint au rez-de-chaussée. Je devais la rejoindre directement dans son lit. Mais avant, je voulais faire le tour pour vérifier que tout était bien fermé. J'ôtai mon manteau et l'accrochai au portemanteau du hall.

J'ouvris la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. La pièce possédait trois portes : une en liaison avec le hall d'entré, une qui donnait sur le jardin et l'autre sur la salle à manger.

Je posai ma veste sur une chaise de la cuisine et vérifiai que la porte du jardin était bien fermée. Toutes les pièces furent passées en revue et je vérifiai aussi les fenêtres. Tout était en ordre, je pouvais rejoindre Hélène dans son lit.

La porte était entrouverte et la lumière brillait dans sa chambre. Je poussai la porte et je souris en la voyant alanguie, totalement nue sur le lit !

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et tournai la clé dans la serrure. Pas envie qu'un garnement entre dans la chambre quand il ne fallait pas !

Mes vêtements eurent vite fait de se retrouver par terre et je bondis sur le lit pour la rejoindre.

- Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux jeune fille...

- Non, j'ai même chaud ailleurs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Et comment !

Nos lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser fougueux et elle me fit rouler pour se retrouver sur moi.

- Envie de chevaucher madame ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, me répondit-elle en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Ce fut moi qui la retournai et qui me retrouva sur elle. Mes lèvres embrassèrent tout son corps, le fit frissonner, se cambrer...

Elle gémit de plaisir quand je la pénétrai et le reste se passa assez vite, nous étions chauds tout les deux et plusieurs nuits sans elle m'avait échauffé les sangs. La jouissance vint assez vite et je me retrouvai pantelant sur elle, sans savoir retrouver ma respiration normale.

Elle m'embrassa et je restai assez bien sur elle, sans bouger, juste mes lèvres qui couraient dans son cou pour la faire frissonner de plaisir.

Puis, nous nous glissâmes dans le lit et comme d'habitude Hélène s'endormit très vite.

J'en profitai pour l'admirer dormir... Cette nuit, je serais le gardien de son sommeil... J'étais le gardien de sa nuit mais c'était moi qui étais son prisonnier ! Elle avait enchaîné mon coeur sans même sans rendre compte...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : le plat servi par Hélène vient du livre « alimentaire mon cher Watson » de Anne Martinetti.


	12. 4ème: chap119 : L'orage

**Message pour Skarine** : en effet, si Holmes ferme la porte, c'est pour éviter que Louis ne déboule dans la chambre au mauvais moment...

L'auteur à beau être déjantée, elle se refuse à faire entrer un enfant dans une chambre au moment ou des adultes font tchiki boum...

* * *

_**Pour la chanson, j'ai supprimé des strophes dont je n'avais pas besoin et j'ai remplacé la personne au féminin par le masculin... Nous pourrions dire que ce sont les pensées de Holmes.**_

(...) Et j'étais l'ouragan et la rage de vivre,  
Et j'étais le torrent et la force de vivre,  
J'ai aimé, j'ai brûlé, rattrapé mon retard,  
Que la vie était belle et folle mon histoire,  
Mais la terre s'est ouverte,  
Là-bas, quelque part,  
Mais la terre s'est ouverte,  
Et le soleil est noir,  
(...) J'ai conjuré le sort, j'ai recherché l'oubli,  
J'ai refusé la mort, j'ai rejeté l'ennui,  
Et j'ai serré les poings pour m'ordonner de croire,  
Que la vie était belle, fascinant le hasard,  
Qui me menait ici, ailleurs ou autre part,  
Où la fleur était rouge, où le sable était blond,  
Où le bruit de la mer était une chanson,  
Oui, le bruit de la mer était une chanson,  
Mais un enfant est mort,  
Là-bas, quelque part,  
Mais un enfant est mort,  
Et le soleil est noir,  
J'entends le glas qui sonne,  
Tout là-bas, quelque part,  
J'entends le glas sonner,  
Et c'est le désespoir,  
Je ne ramène rien, je suis écartelé,  
Je vous reviens ce soir, le cœur égratigné,  
Car, de les regarder, de ne plus les entendre vivre,  
(...) Je ne ramène rien, je reviens solitaire,  
Du bout de ce voyage au-delà des frontières,  
Est-il un coin de terre où rien ne se déchire,  
Et que faut-il donc faire, pouvez-vous me le dire,  
S'il faut aller plus loin pour effacer mes larmes,  
(...) Je veux bien essayer,  
Et je veux bien y croire,  
Mais je suis fatigué,  
Et mon soleil est noir,  
(...) Le cœur égratigné,  
Et j'ai le désespoir,  
Le cœur égratigné,  
Et j'ai le désespoir...

_**Pour ne plus, jamais plus vous parler de la pluie : Barbara**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 119 : L'orage** **(La nuit du 8 au 9 mai)**

Je courrais dans la forêt, me frayant un passage difficile parmi les ronces, les branches d'arbre me fouettaient le visage. La pluie tombait en cascade et les éclairs zébraient le ciel. Je courrais le plus vite possible mais à cause des branches, je faisais du sur place.

La porte n'était plus si loin, mais j'avais l'impression que plus j'avançais, plus elle s'éloignait de moi... Jamais je n'arriverais à la rejoindre ! J'arriverais trop tard, comme la dernière fois, comme toutes les autres fois... Pourtant, j'avais le paquet de lettres en main, le papier devait être trempé par la pluie... Elles allaient être illisibles !

Christine était devant moi et me regarda dédaigneusement en hochant la tête de déception... Je voulu lui crier que j'arrivais, que je ne l'avais pas abandonnée, que j'avais la preuve de mon innocence ! On avait intercepté nos lettres et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait plus eu de mes nouvelles ! Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte mais ne m'écoutait pas !

J'allais y arriver cette fois-ci !

Mais trop tard, la porte se fermait et j'avais beau courir, je n'arrivais jamais à l'atteindre...

Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la pièce et je me réveillai en sursaut...

Pendant un moment, je fus désorienté : où étais-je moi ? Bien sur, dans la maison d'Hélène et dans son lit...

L'orage grondait dehors et la pluie martelait les carreaux tel des petits doigts griffus. Bon sang, quel cauchemar ! Le même vieux cauchemar qui était revenu encore une fois ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus fait celui là... Nous étions au mois de mai, bientôt dix ans que... Je m'assis dans le lit et me pris la tête entre les mains.

Toujours le même cauchemar ! Je courais dans une forêt, l'orage grondait et Christine m'accusait de l'avoir laissé tomber au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi... Et moi, je lui tendais un paquet de lettres en lui disant qu'on ne lui avait pas donné mes lettres et que on avait fait pareil pour les siennes... Que mon père avait donné des ordres pour nous couper l'un de l'autre... Mais que j'avais bien écrit chaque jour une lettre qu'elle n'avait jamais reçue...

Mon dos était trempé de sueur et mes mains tremblaient encore. L'orage grondait toujours dehors mais Hélène dormait comme une souche !

Mes cauchemars avaient souvent lieu quand le temps était à l'orage. Il y avait de l'orage le jour où j'avais appris qu'elle était décédée, pareil le jour où j'avais réglé mes dettes avec mon père.

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel ce soir là et les coups avaient plu dans le bureau de mon père. Cet homme, qui était mon père, avait donné des ordres à l'espèce de mère supérieure du couvent pour jeunes filles délinquantes pour qu'elle ne donne pas mes lettres à Christine ! Le salopard ! Elle n'avait donc reçu aucunes lettres de ma part et moi aucune d'elle. Merci père !

Heureusement qu'une fille là bas m'avait signalé ce détournement de courrier, j'avais donc pu récupérer mon paquet de lettres et le paquet des siennes.

Mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de les lire, je ne voulais pas tomber sur des phrases du genre « _tu m'as oubliée ?_ » ou « _merci de me laisser choir dans ce moment difficile ! Merci de ne pas assumer tes actes_ ».

Elle avait du sans doute le croire... La question resterait sans réponse mais elle me hantait toujours dix ans après.

_ Grand merci à vous père, ainsi qu'à la mère de Christine ! Merci à vous de nous avoir séparé pour éviter le mariage entre une catholique fille de métayer et un anglican fils de propriétaire terrien ! Merci à vous deux de l'avoir envoyé dans cet espèce de couvent transformé en maison de redressements pour jeunes filles délinquantes ou désobéissantes ! Elle n'était rien de tout cela ! Juste pour nous séparer, puisque nous étions mineurs..._

_ Trop charmant de votre part de l'avoir précipité dans la tombe..._

_ Briser la vie des gens, votre sport favori père ! Briser votre propre fils... Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à vous briser à mon tour cette fameuse nuit d'orage où je vous ai laissé à moitié mort sur le tapis de votre bureau... _

_ Amélia avait eu peur en me voyant sortir, j'avais pris des coups moi aussi. Mais elle vous avait laissé ramper par terre puisque seul Patrick vous avait aidé à vous relever._

_ Vous aviez été étonné père de tomber nez à nez avec votre fils cadet qui, pour une fois, ne courbait pas l'échine devant vous... _

_ Quand j'étais sortit de la maison pour ne plus y revenir, la pluie tombait assez fort et j'avais fait le chemin jusque la gare à pied. _

_ L'eau m'avait fait du bien, même si le chef de gare m'avait regardé de travers quand j'étais monté dans le train pour Londres... Pour ne plus jamais revenir !_

Les mauvais souvenirs étaient comme les feuilles mortes, ils se ramassaient à la pelle.

Il me serait impossible de me rendormir après un cauchemar pareil. Alors autant se lever. Le petit chat dormait à poings fermés et puisque je n'aurais pas su la réveiller, autant aller boire un café dans la cuisine.

J'enfilai mes vêtements, pantalon, caleçon et chemise, passai une robe de chambre par dessus et je sortis de la chambre sans allumer une bougie. La clarté était suffisante pour me diriger dans le noir.

Dehors, les éclairs illuminaient le ciel. Je comptai les secondes entre l'éclair et le bruit du tonnerre: un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, le tonnerre gronda dans le lointain. L'orage n'était pas encore au-dessus de nos têtes mais il se rapprochait.

Je descendis les marches et le bois craqua sous mes pas.

Tiens, la porte de la cuisine était entrouverte ! Bizarre car je l'avais fermée avant de monter rejoindre Hélène. Méfiance alors !

Je pénétrai dans la cuisine, dans le noir presque total. Un éclair déchira le ciel et durant les brèves secondes où la cuisine fut éclairée, je ne vis personne.

Après avoir vérifié la porte qui donnait dans le jardin et constaté qu'elle était verrouillée, je me dirigeai vers la porte qui menait à la salle à manger. Le silence régnait, hormis le bruit de la pluie et le bruit de l'orage...

La chaise qui se trouvait sous le secrétaire avait été déplacée... Un bruit de respiration et un petit gémissement de terreur attirèrent mon attention.

Il y avait donc quelqu'un de caché sous le secrétaire !

Pas très malin mon garçon de se cacher en dessous : il n'y avait qu'une seule issue à ta cachette ! Le petit démon blond avait encore des choses à apprendre !

Je longeai le mur en souriant et je m'approchai à pas de loup du secrétaire imposant. Un éclair illumina la pièce et je vis ensuite une silhouette bondir en avant... Boum ! La chaise qui avait été retirée de sous le meuble venait d'être percutée de plein fouet !

Cri de douleurs à moitié couvert par le bruit de l'orage. Respiration haletante et gémissement de souffrance mêlés à de la peur.

- Louis, mon repas était copieux ! fis-en riant. Je ne vais pas te manger cette nuit !

- C'est... c'est toi ? me demanda-t-il en français et en sanglotant.

- Oui c'est moi ! lui répondis-je dans la langue de Molière.

Je craquai une allumette, allumai une bougie du chandelier posé sur la table et le spectacle me fit rire malgré moi. Le pauvre avait les jambes encastrées dans les barreaux de la chaise, qui avait chutée elle aussi quand il l'avait percutée, et il essayait tant bien que mal de s'en sortir.

- Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te moquer de moi ! me dit-il rageusement.

- J'arrive ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches en dehors de ton lit toi ? Il n'est pas question que tu ailles te promener dehors par un temps pareil ! Hors de question d'aller te promener la nuit d'ailleurs !

Je l'empoignai sous les aisselles et le soulevai pour le déloger des barreaux de la chaise.

- L'orage me faisait peur...Je voulais aller me réfugier près d'Hélène mais la porte était fermée à clé. Alors je suis descendu dans la cuisine et quand j'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai pensé à un cambrioleur et je me suis caché.

- Ce n'était que moi...

Il remit sa chemise de nuit comme il faut et se frotta les genoux. J'en profitai pour allumer les lampes dans la cuisine. Il me suivit dans l'autre pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi ? me dit-il choqué. T'étais sensé repartir après le souper comme les autres ! Moi je pensais que j'étais seul avec Hélène... Je comprends pourquoi la porte de sa chambre était fermée à clé...Tu étais dans son lit !

- Les enfants n'ont rien à faire dans la chambre des grandes personnes ! lui répliquais-je vivement tout en sortant un poêlon pour me faire chauffer de l'eau pour un café.

Il baissa la tête et se dandina sur ses deux pieds :

- J'avais peur de l'orage... c'est pour cela que je voulais aller me réfugier chez Hélène...

Louis se rapprocha de moi, timidement et n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers moi.

- Viens, je vais te remettre au lit !

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel et Louis fit un bond en avant. Dix secondes plus tard, un roulement du tonnerre et il fini avec ses bras accrochés à ma taille et sa tête enfouie contre mon ventre.

- Louis, lui dis-je en lui écartant les bras qui m'enserraient la taille. Tu ne risques rien ! Lâche-moi...

Il se recula et regarda ses pieds. Bon sang que faire ? Je n'aimais pas agir de la sorte mais je ne voulais pas que cet enfant s'attache plus que de raison à moi... Après son accouchement, je couperais les ponts avec Hélène... même si je n'en avais pas envie ! Mais il le fallait et alors, autant garder mes distances avec cet enfant.

- Remonte te coucher Louis ! lui dis-je gentiment mais fermement.

- Non... j'ai trop peur ! Je reste en bas avec toi... même si tu ne me veux pas...

Je poussai un soupir et haussai les épaules. Puisqu'il voulait rester en bas, laissons le faire alors ! Cela ne me servait à rien d'aller le mettre au lit dans cet état de terreur, il ne dormirait quand même pas !

- Je vais me faire un café. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un verre de lait... si tu veux bien...

- Si je ne le voulais pas, je ne te le proposerais pas...

Après m'être fait une tasse de café, je lui servis une tasse de lait. J'avais une irrésistible envie de fumer une cigarette, mais vu qu'ici c'était « interdiction de fumer » je décidai de sortir pour fumer en admirant l'orage.

- Pourquoi tu sors ? me demanda un Louis tout paniqué.

- Hélène me tuera si elle apprend que j'ai fumé à l'intérieur !

Un tour de clé et me voici dehors. Il y avait un banc sous l'auvent de la terrasse et je m'assis dessus. Ma cigarette fut allumée difficilement à cause des bourrasques de vent qui soufflaient assez fort maintenant.

Ma première bouffée me fit un bien fou ! Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et l'appuyai contre le mur. Le temps qui s'écoulait entre les éclairs et le tonnerre diminuait... l'orage se rapprochait donc...

Les arbres étaient ballottés dans tous les sens sous l'action du vent. La maison possédait un joli jardin avec une dizaine d'arbres. Les plus haut avaient la cime qui ployait.

- C'est dangereux de rester dehors... rentre à l'intérieur ! cria Louis de la cuisine.

- Aucun danger que je me fasse foudroyer ! Viens me rejoindre si tu veux...

- Non, me dit-il en sanglotant. Je reste à l'intérieur ! J'ai trop peur !

Je ne répondis pas et continuai à fumer ma cigarette et à boire mon café. Dans la cuisine régnait le silence le plus total. Serait-il remonté se coucher ? Non, plutôt caché sous la table !

- Louis ?

- Quoi ?

- Viens dehors !

- NON !

- Viens admirer l'orage et tu pourras constater par toi même qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

Il s'avança prudemment sur le seuil et s'agrippa au chambranle de la porte.

- J'ai rien sur mon dos... Toi tu es habillé et tu portes une robe de chambre...

- Ma veste se trouve sur le dossier de la chaise, enfile-là ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas vue quand tu es descendu dans la cuisine ?

- Pas regardé ce qu'il y avait sur les chaises... je voulais me cacher et j'ai passé trop vite dans la cuisine.

Je me tournai vers lui quand j'entendis ses petits pas revenir vers la porte. Mes manches pendaient fort bas et on avait l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dans ma veste. Le résultat me fit rire malgré moi. Ses mains n'étaient même pas visibles ! Les manches pendaient lamentablement !

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? me demanda t-il en faisant la moue boudeuse.

- Oh que oui ! Bon, enlève ma veste et va chercher ton manteau dans le hall.

Ma veste fut ôtée et déposée quasi religieusement sur le dossier de la chaise. Louis couru dans le corridor et revint en courant avec son manteau sur le dos. Mais il ne dépassa pas le seuil de la cuisine.

- C'est mieux ainsi... Viens dehors, tu ne risques rien.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et il recula dans le coin en agitant sa tête blonde de gauche à droite. Je me levai et rentrai dans la cuisine.

- Louis ! Bon sang tu ne risques rien ! Il y a un toit au-dessus de notre tête !

Peine perdue ! Il recula encore plus dans le coin. Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération devant sa terreur ridicule. Je ressortis et allumai une autre cigarette. Le ciel était magnifique ! Hélène aussi aimait bien les orages... Dire que quand j'étais enfant j'avais peur des orages !

Minute... j'avais le même âge que Louis quand je tremblais en entendant le tonnerre... et mon père me hurlait dessus car j'étais un couard !

C'était Amélia qui m'avait expliqué gentiment que je ne risquais rien sous l'orage si je respectais certaines règles... Voilà que moi aussi je refusai de comprendre les peurs légitimes d'un enfant de sept ans ! Etais-je donc condamné à reproduire le caractère de mon père ? Etait-ce inscrit dans nos gênes ce genre de choses ? Il était plus que temps que je change mon fusil d'épaule !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : à la base, j'avais décidé que Holmes se réveillerait en sursaut et repenserait ensuite à son cauchemar... Ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis ? En fait je le dois à Elyon... Elle m'avait demandé dans quel épisode de la Granada on voyait Holmes/Brett qui faisait des cauchemars... Heu... trou de mémoire de ma part aussi...

Nous décidons alors de chercher à deux sur le site consacré à Jeremy Brett ! Nous ouvrons le menu des épisodes et nous fouillons chacune de notre côté... Elyon trouva la première et me donna la réponse : « **Le mystère de Glavon Manor** » que beaucoup de fans de Brett n'aiment pas trop...

Pourquoi me direz-vous si vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

C'est dans cet épisode que Holmes/Brett, dehors dans la rue, uniquement vêtu de sa robe de chambre, doit faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas se faire renverser par un cab. Il se retrouve donc dans une flaque de boue...

Au départ, Jeremy Brett était enchanté de tourner cette scène... un peu comme un enfant qui est heureux de pouvoir se vautrer dans la boue... mais au final, Jeremy a regretté cette scène car il trouvait qu'elle avilissait Holmes...

Les explications de David Stuart Davies à propos des scènes qu'il aurait mieux valu que Jeremy ne joue pas sont très éclairantes.

Tant que Jeremy a été en bonne santé, il a été très exigeant quant à la fidélité à Conan Doyle, et a fait preuve de beaucoup de jugement.

Quand sa maladie bipolaire s'est dramatiquement aggravée, il a perdu une grande partie de son sens critique, et oscillé entre des accès d'enthousiasme exagéré, et un rejet non moins exagéré de ce qu'il avait tourné.

Il n'a plus eu non plus l'énergie de lutter pour Doyle, par exemple au moment du tournage du "Vampire".

Ceci pour vous dire que je lui fais un gros clin d'œil et que c'est pour cela que j'ai entamé le chapitre par le récit du cauchemar...


	13. 4ème: chap 119 bis : L'orage suite

**Chapitre trop long (14 pages) alors je l'ai scindé en deux parties... **

**Message pour Skarine** : tu n'es pas tombée très loin... Tu avais presque juste... Bon, tu avais quand même juste dans ta review...

* * *

**Chapitre 119 bis : L'orage** **(La nuit du 8 au 9 mai)**

Je jetai ma cigarette et rentrai dans la cuisine. Louis était assis par terre dans un coin et il chipotait avec ses doigts. Je l'entendis renifler.

M'accroupissant devant lui je lui tendis un mouchoir.

- J'en ai un, bougonna-t-il. Regarde ! (Il me sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son manteau).

- Alors sert-en ! (Il souffla bruyamment dans le mouchoir et le remit en poche). Viens maintenant (Je lui tendis la main mais il resta sans bouger).

- J'ai peur...

- Moi aussi j'avais peur de l'orage et j'ai vaincu ma peur... Viens dehors avec moi, tu ne risques rien sous l'auvent. Aucun éclair ne te foudroiera je t'assure !

- Le bruit me fait peur aussi...

- Viens ! Tu es avec moi et tu ne risques rien !

Ses doigts agrippèrent les miens et je le relevai en même temps que moi.

- Tu... tu resteras avec moi ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu rentreras pas en vitesse et me laisser enfermé dehors ? me demanda-t-il craintivement.

- S'il te plaît ?

- Le frère aîné de Paul l'avait fait un soir qu'il y avait de l'orage... leur maman n'était pas là alors il risquait pas de se faire gronder... Il m'avait dit qu'il resterait avec moi et il l'a pas fait... Il m'a enfermé dehors sous la pluie et l'orage ! J'ai eu très peur... et j'ai été trempé ! Et pas qu'à cause de la pluie...

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait préféré rester seul dans les campagnes !

- Louis, fis-je en m'abaissant pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Quel châtiment me tomberait dessus si j'osais faire une chose pareille ?

- ... Oh oui ! (Il sourit de toutes ses dents). Hélène t'arracherait les yeux !

- Voilà, tu as tout compris ! Mais même sans la menace je ne te ferais pas ce genre de coup.

- Alors je veux bien aller dehors avec toi ! Je te fais confiance ! Mais tu me donnes la main hein ?

Je lui tendis la main, il me l'agrippa et nous sortîmes dehors.

L'orage en était à son paroxysme. Louis me serrait la main et tremblait de tous ses membres. Le temps entre l'éclair et le roulement du tonnerre n'était plus que de cinq secondes. L'orage était en train de se rapprocher.

Je le fis asseoir sur le banc et je m'assis à ses côtés. Une cigarette, quelques bouffées agréables et ensuite je lui expliquai, mais en anglais cette fois-ci, le principe des orages :

- Voilà, ici nous ne risquons rien... Mais garde toujours à l'esprit que les orages sont potentiellement dangereux, car ils sont le lieu d'importants mouvements verticaux de foudre, qu'il y a souvent des vents forts et des précipitations en tout genre.

- Tu vois que c'est dangereux ! me répondit-il en anglais aussi. Et tu m'entraînes dehors ?

- Ici nous ne risquons rien. Ne cours jamais en rase campagne pendant un orage ! Même si certaines personnes l'ont déjà fait et ne se sont pas fait foudroyer...

- Pourquoi je peux pas courir sous l'orage ?

- A cause de la foudre ! Même l'orage le plus bénin comporte par définition de la foudre. Celle-ci est une décharge électrique qui traverse l'air soit entre une partie du nuage et un autre nuage soit entre un nuage et le sol.

- Waw !

- Cette décharge se fait sous une haute tension, crée un plasma et cause des dégâts si elle passe à travers un objet. Lorsque la foudre va du nuage vers le sol, elle emprunte le chemin le plus court et frappe donc généralement le point le plus élevé de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il est foudroyé, que ce soit un arbre, une maison ou un humain, il sera soumis à ce courant intense qui causera des dommages importants et très souvent la mort. Ne te réfugie jamais sous un arbre isolé ! Dans une forêt tu risques moins qu'en en rase campagne !

- T'en connais des choses toi ! fit-il admiratif.

- Normal ! Je suis plus âgé que toi et j'ai fait des études ! J'ai lu beaucoup et ma mémoire est comme une mansarde : remplie de choses ! Je suis, sur le plan des lectures, un omnivore qui retient d'étranges détails avec une mémoire tenace ! Un détective doit tout connaître ! Pour un observateur tel que moi, la différence de temps entre la vue de l'éclair et la perception du bruit du tonnerre venant d'un orage me permet de déterminer la distance approximative d'un impact de foudre.

- Comment tu fais ?

- Sachant que la lumière se déplace plus vite que le son dans l'air, le tonnerre ne se manifeste pas au même moment que l'éclair. De ce fait, il m'est possible d'évaluer la distance approximative en comptant le nombre de secondes qui espace un éclair de sa manifestation sonore...

- Tu peux m'expliquer avec un cas concret ?

- Bien sur ! Il me suffit de compter le nombre de secondes entre le moment où je vois l'éclair et le moment où j'entends le tonnerre et de les multiplier par la vitesse du son dans l'air (340 m/s) pour obtenir la distance. En pratique, je considère qu'un écart de trois secondes correspond à une distance d'environ un kilomètre... Donc, j'ai compté cinq secondes entre l'éclair et le tonnerre, alors je peux dire que l'orage est à moins de deux kilomètres de nous... cela reste approximatif mais c'est une assez bonne indication lorsque l'on se trouve dehors et que l'orage survient.

- Oui, mais ça me fiche la trouille quand même.

- Je constate que tu as fait des progrès en anglais toi...

- Karl m'y a obligé ! Je devais savoir parler anglais pour venir à Londres. Alors, il a décidé de ne plus me parler que en anglais... tout le monde a fait pareil, sauf les domestiques ! Au début j'ai pas tout compris et puis, au fur et à mesure, j'ai compris des phrases et j'ai pu en faire... Maintenant je le parle ! T'es sur qu'on risque rien ? me demanda-t-il après un grondement fort violent.

- Je vais te prouver que non ! lui dis-je en me levant pour aller marcher dans l'herbe.

Louis s'était levé précipitamment quand je m'étais mis de bout pour aller marcher dans le jardin. Il avait sans doute eu peur que je ne l'abandonne dehors tout seul.

- Tu vois ? lui dis-je en tendant mes bras de chaque côté.

- Oui je vois bien ! lâcha-t-il très vite d'une voix paniquée. Reviens maintenant ! Si tu te fais griller, c'est mes yeux qu'Hélène arrachera !

Après avoir traversé la petite bande d'herbe, je revins m'asseoir sur le banc. Louis s'appuya un peu contre moi puis, il se leva et alla se positionner à la frontière de l'auvent.

Puis, il se tourna vers moi, tout fier de sa prestation. Le vent soufflait toujours et les pans de son manteau lui battaient les jambes car il ne l'avait pas fermé.

- Hé ! J'ai un peu moins peur...

Il resta ainsi, les yeux fermés à respirer le vent chargé d'une multitude de senteurs. La journée avait été chaude et l'air embaumait l'odeur bien caractéristique de l'orage.

Soudain, je vis Louis se gratter à un endroit fort précis... Plus bas que le nombril !

- Louis ! Je veux bien qu'il est trois heures du matin, qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous et que nous sommes entre hommes... mais quand même ! On ne se gratte pas à _cet endroit_ en public !

- Ben quoi...me dit-il en repassant au français, ça me chatouillait alors je me gratte ! Quand ça te chatouille sur la tête, tu te gratte non ? Tu le fais jamais toi ?

Puisqu'il quittait Shakespeare pour Molière, autant faire pareil :

- Se gratter sur la tête, c'est permis ! Pour ton autre question la réponse est : non ! On ne touche pas à ses _petites affaires_ en public !

- Ah bon... donc si je suis seul je peux le faire ?

- Si tu es vraiment seul ! soupirais-je.

- Et pourquoi je peux pas, en public, me gratter si mon p'tit oiseau me chatouille ?

- Louis ! fis-je exaspéré par la tournure de ses questions. Cela ne se fait pas ! Tu choquerais les gens !

- Je suis un mignon petit garçon blond ! répliqua-t-il avec malice. Les gens ne diront rien parce que je suis un enfant innocent ! Je te parie même qu'ils rigoleront !

- Maintenant tu es un petit garçon, mais dans quelques années tu seras un adolescent puis un adulte... et tu ne choqueras les gens ! Alors apprend maintenant à ne plus le faire en public !

- Pffff ! soupira-t-il. On peut rien faire en public !

- Je sais... Tu vas bientôt regretter ta campagne normande...

- Non... Enfin, la campagne me manque et j'aime pas la ville de Londres ! Mais je ne regrette pas le reste... c'est plus agréable de dormir dans un lit, avec des draps propres qui sentent bons et Hélène qui m'invente une histoire avant que je fasse dodo... Et au réveil, j'ai un repas tout chaud qui m'attend ! J'adore les oeufs à la coque ! Hélène me coupe des petits bâtons de pain pour que je les trempe dans mon oeuf !

Je souris, il avait beaucoup de chance lui...

- Louis ! fis-je en me rendant compte qu'il recommençait. Laisse ta petite nouille tranquille !

- T'es un marrant toi ! Ma maman elle disait « le p'tit oiseau » et toi tu parles de nouille... Je demanderai à tante Meredith comment elle l'appelle elle...

Dieu du ciel ! Que Meredith ne réponde jamais à sa question ! Elle devait avoir plus d'une centaine d'appellations pour le sexe masculin ! Beaucoup étaient à faire rougir !

- Laisse tomber ! lui fis-je en reprenant ma langue maternelle. Evite de parler français tout le temps sinon tu oublieras le peu d'anglais que tu sais ! Assied-toi sur le banc et profite du spectacle !

- D'accord ! lâcha-t-il en se rasseyant sur le banc et en se collant contre moi. C'est vrai qu'on est bien ici et avec Hélène... D'ailleurs, je pense que toi aussi tu es bien avec Hélène... la preuve, tu es revenu pour passer la nuit avec elle !

- Tu ne m'as pas vu et tu tiens ta langue !

- Je sais, je sais... Je ne dois rien dire aux autres ! Mais tu vas m'inventer quoi cette fois ci ?

- S'il te plaît ?

- Ben oui, la fois dernière, à l'auberge Napoléon, tu m'avais sortit l'excuse d'un canapé pas confortable. Mais maintenant tu es revenu chez toi et t'as un lit chez toi ! Il est confortable ton lit quand même sinon tu l'aurais changé... Alors ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu voulais qu'Hélène te lise une histoire ?

- Oui ! Je mourrais d'envie qu'elle me lise une histoire de...pirates ! Et puis, je voulais avoir des oeufs à la coque cuit comme il faut parce que ma logeuse n'est pas capable de les faire comme je veux !

- Dis plutôt que c'est pour dormir avec Hélène ! T'as froid dans ton lit ?

- Non ! C'est elle qui avait froid dans le sien ! Tu es prié de ne pas te mêler des affaires des adultes !

Il tritura sa lèvre inférieure et, se tournant vers moi, il me dit, en français une fois de plus :

- Une fois que je chapardais des pommes, j'ai entendu des femmes qui parlaient entre elles et elles disaient que Charlotte avait dormi avec Pierre et qu'elle avait attrapé un bébé... et comme ils étaient pas mariés, c'était pas bien ! C'est vrai que c'est pas bien de dormir ensemble si on est pas marié ?

- Oui, soupirai-je en français moi aussi. La société bien pensante n'est pas d'accord qu'un homme et une femme dorment ensemble s'ils ne sont pas mariés...

- C'est pour cela que je dois rien dire ?

- Oui et surtout parce que cela ne regarde personne ! Compris ?

- Hélène ne peut mal d'attraper un bébé ?

- Non Louis ! C'est des histoires de grandes personnes ! Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les conversations des adultes !

- J'étais à maraude aux pommes dans le hangar et elles sont arrivées brusquement, je m'étais caché derrière les cageots et je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas bouger ! J'ai entendu malgré moi... elles avaient parlé de protection qu'ils n'avaient pas pris, et de « coyote impromptu » qui n'avait pas réussi car Pierre était resté trop longtemps à l'intérieur... à l'intérieur de quoi ? Je sais pas...

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour réfréner une envie de rire. Louis avait entendu des mots inconnus et il me les répétait comme il s'en souvenait... Le « coït interrompu » était devenu le « coyote impromptu ». En français cela marchait mieux qu'en anglais... Je comprenais à présent pourquoi il avait utilisé sa langue pour me raconter ce petit épisode.

- Comment on attrape des bébés ? me demanda-t-il soudain.

_Hélène ! Au secours ! Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi ce genre de questions ! _

- Avec un lasso ! répondis-je sérieusement.

- N'importe quoi ! me dit-il en haussant les épaules. Apparemment, tu ne sais pas tout ! Les bébés ils se trouvent dans le ventre des mamans. Ma maman, elle en avait un... ça lui faisait un gros ventre. J'allais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur dans quatre mois... et puis ils ont disparus en mer...

Le silence se fit, hormis le bruit de l'orage et de Louis qui reniflait. Il sortit son mouchoir pour se moucher et essuyer discrètement le coin de ses yeux.

Sa tête se posa contre mon bras et je sentis qu'il glissait tout doucement sa main entre mon bras et mon flanc gauche. Je le laissai faire. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'en empêcher.

Nous restâmes sans rien dire pendant au moins dix minutes et je m'abstins de fumer une cigarette. Après sa confidence, cela aurait impoli de fumer.

Le silence était rythmé par les roulements du tonnerre et les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel à intervalles réguliers. Le ciel était magnifique ! Il y avait de moins en moins de temps entre l'éclair et le tonnerre. L'orage était au-dessus de nos têtes presque...

- J'aurais bien aimé avoir un frère ou une soeur pour jouer avec et courir partout... Si Hélène se marie, j'aurai peut-être des frères et soeurs...

- Qui sait ? éludais-je assez vite car je n'avais pas envie de penser à ce genre d'événement là...

- Trois seconde entre les deux, fit soudain Louis et en anglais. Donc un kilomètre...

La pluie se mit à tomber violemment et l'air fraîchi brusquement. Le froid du envahir Louis car il se pelotonna tout contre moi. J'entrouvris ma robe de chambre et il vint se blottir dedans. Le pan ne me permettait pas de l'envelopper tout en entier mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Le silence se fit de nouveau pendant quelques minutes.

- Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que tu retournes dans ton lit... Si tu tombes malade, je me ferai arracher les yeux !

- Je peux rester près de vous dans le lit ? me demanda-t-il timidement.

- Non Louis... Les enfants n'ont rien à faire dans la chambre des adultes !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu dors tout nu ? Moi aussi je suis un garçon comme toi... On ne peut pas voir les filles toutes nues, mais entre nous oui...

Je le fusillai du regard mais il ne recula pas d'un millimètre !

- Me fais pas ces yeux là ! Tu me fiches la trouille !

- Tu ne recules plus devant mon regard noir ?

- Il fait plus chaud contre toi... alors je reculerai un autre jour si tu me le permets !

Ne pas rire ! Surtout ne pas éclater de rire devant sa répartie !

- Louis, tu es un petit garçon et moi je suis un homme ! Ça change tout ! Tu comprendras dans dix ans...

- Mon petit oiseau va grandir ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soufflai tout l'air de mes poumons.

_Merci Hélène ! Merci bien ! C'est moi qui devais répondre à ses questions ! Comment expliquer ce genre de chose à un enfant de sept ans ? Meredith au secours ! _

- On peut dire ainsi... mais arrête avec tes questions !

- Dès que l'on parle de ces choses là, les adultes partent en courant... pourtant, c'est vous qui devez expliquer aux enfants non ? Qui t'as expliqué à toi ?

- J'ai dit « terminé les questions ! ».

- Alors je demanderai à mon parrain ! Il sait plus de choses que toi je parie !

- Arrête de parier aussi, tu n'as pas l'âge légal...

Mais Louis ne m'écoutait pas et il continua comme si je n'avais rien dit :

- Karl m'a dit que Guillaume avait une bibliothèque qui énervait les hommes en robes rouges du Vatican... Plus de trente tentatives de cambriolage ! Tous retournés bredouilles avec les fesses mordues pour certains ! Guillaume il a des serpents ! Tout plein ! Des cobras, des boas énormes ! Et Karl a lu plein de livres et il me raconte toujours des histoires de grandes batailles historiques avant de m'endormir ! Guillaume m'a raconté des histoires de l'Egypte ancienne ! J'ai bien aimé les récits avec les chars tirés par des chevaux ! Mais quand il raconte des batailles, il parle jamais de sang !

- Au lit ! fis-je avant qu'il ne soit repartit pour un tour.


	14. 4ème:chap 119 ter : Pirates des Caraïbes

_Je n'ai jamais pleuré  
Si j'avais commencé  
J'aurais pas pu m'arrêter  
De pleurer  
Si j'avais commencé  
Je n'aurais jamais cessé  
Je n'ai jamais pleuré_

_**Je n'ai jamais pleuré : Johnny Hallyday**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 119 ter : Pirates des Caraïbes ** **(La nuit du 8 au 9 mai)**

- Tu voudras bien rester un peu avec moi dans ma chambre ? Le temps que je me rendorme...

- Je vais rester près de toi ! Mais hors de question que tu entres dans la chambre d'Hélène ! Même si je n'y suis pas !

- Oui chef...

- Et si tu dois y aller, tu frappes avant d'entrer et tu attends d'y être autorisé pour y entrer ! Compris ?

- Oui... mais c'est pas juste... toi tu peux entrer dans ma chambre sans frapper...

- Non ! Si je dois entrer dans ta chambre, je frapperai et j'attendrai que tu m'y autorises pour entrer.

- Karl et les autres aussi frappaient toujours avant d'entrer dans ma chambre au manoir du marquis...

- Viens ! Rentrons au chaud !

Il se leva et rentra dans la cuisine. La pluie tombait fort dès à présent. Je refermai la porte à clé derrière moi et éteignis la lumière dans la pièce. Les éclairs étaient tellement rapprochés l'un de l'autre qu'on y voyait comme en plein jour.

- Tu me portes ? me demanda-t-il en tendant ses bras vers moi.

- Mais enfin Louis ! Tu as des pieds et des jambes non ? Tu es capable de marcher !

Il me fit un regard « cocker » avec de grands yeux tristes et la tête penchée sur le côté.

- C'est Meredith qui t'a appris à faire ça ? (Mon amie était la championne incontestée à ce petit jeu là et m'avait appris il y a longtemps à le faire... même si je ne le faisais jamais... sauf une fois, avec Hélène, quand elle s'était rendue compte que j'avais dormi sans ma chemise de nuit).

- Non... je l'ai toujours fait, comme mon papa... Tu me portes s'il te plaît ? (Il tendit de nouveau ses bras vers moi).

- Pourquoi devrais-je te porter ? lui demandai-je pour gagner du temps et aussi parce que j'étais mal à l'aise.

- Hélène elle m'a dit que tu étais fort ! Je voulais vérifier...

- Tu ne croîs pas ce qu'elle te dit ?

- Si, mais je voulais tester ta force... Mon papa me portait toujours pour me mettre au lit quand il était là... et si j'ai peur de l'orage, c'est parce que ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs... il faisait ce temps là quand mes parents ont disparus en mer...

Que faire ? Moi qui voulais prendre mes distances avec Hélène et surtout avec Louis... c'était fichu pour le moment ! Je ne voulais pas que cet enfant s'attache à moi plus que de raison. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait de la peine quand je quitterais Hélène une bonne fois pour toute après son accouchement.

- Louis... je ne suis pas ton père et garde à l'esprit que je ne le deviendrai jamais ! Je ne suis pas le mari d'Hélène et je ne le serai jamais non plus !

- Je le sais... Mais tu peux me porter quand même non ? C'est ça qui t'en empêche ?

Un point pour lui !

- Bon, capitulai-je. Je vais te porter. (Je me penchai pour le prendre dans mes bras et il me sourit en passant ses bras derrière mon cou). Mais tu ne le diras à personne !

- Même pas à Hélène ?

- Surtout pas !

- Tu ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse un bisou en t'appelant « mon héros » ?

- Juste à elle alors ! Surtout pas à Watson ou aux autres !

- Promis ! On monte faire dodo ?

- Oui ! Je vais te mettre au lit et lorsque tu dormiras, j'irai rejoindre mon lit.

- C'est pas le tien c'est celui d'Hélène ! me dit-il en pouffant de rire dans ses mains.

- Continue à m'énerver et tu montras à pied ! fis-je menaçant.

Il gloussa de plus belle sous mes menaces et je montai les marches. Dix-sept marches ici aussi ! Il n'était pas léger le gamin, même s'il n'était pas gros, loin de là ! Il était mince mais on sentait bien qu'il n'était jamais mort de faim même si ses repas devaient être frugaux.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre poussée, je le déposai sur son lit et il se glissa dans les couvertures. Il se mit à fouiller son lit et ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il s'écria :

- Oh ! J'ai oublié mon doudou sous le secrétaire ! Faut que j'aille le rechercher !

Ses pieds étaient déjà en dehors du lit.

- Louis ! fis-je en le stoppant. Tu le récupéras demain matin ! Personne ne te le prendra et il ne s'envolera pas ton... doudou !

- Non ! me dit-il paniqué. Il me le faut pour dormir ! J'ai jamais dormi sans lui ! Il me le faut !

- Alors je vais aller te le chercher ! lui dis-je le voyant au bord de la crise de larme. Il ressemble à quoi ton truc ?

- Non ! T'es capable de me le jeter !

- Louis ! Je ne passerai pas mon temps à jeter ton doudou ! J'ai autre chose à faire dans ma vie que d'embêter les enfants !

- Tu me promets que tu vas me le rapporter en entier ? Sans l'abîmer, sans vouloir le laver ou le jeter ?

- Je vais descendre le récupérer sous le secrétaire et je te le remontrai intact ! C'est quoi ton doudou ?

- Un morceau de la chemise de mon papa... c'était sa préférée et maman la mettait sur son dos quand papa était en mer car elle disait qu'elle sentait son odeur...

- Juste un morceau de la chemise de ton père ?

- C'est tout ce qu'il reste... le frère de ma mère a tout jeté... J'ai juste pu sauver un morceau de cette chemise car il l'avait découpé. Il n'aimait pas mon papa car il s'en sortait bien mon papa et pas le frère de ma maman. Il voulait de l'argent et papa l'avait mit dehors en lui disant que s'il faisait moins l'idiot, il aurait des sous... Il s'est bien vengé quand mes parents sont morts... mais j'ai pu conserver une photo d'eux et la chemise toute douce de papa.

- Restes au chaud, je redescends te chercher ton... doudou !

- Merci !

Pas besoin de lumière pour descendre. Une fois arrivé dans la salle à manger, je me mis à quatre pattes pour récupérer le morceau de chemise. Voilà !

Je me retrouvai avec un grand morceau de chemise, le dos, tout doux en effet, mais de propreté douteuse ! Hélène n'avait pas du le voir sinon elle lui aurait lavé ! Quoique, le petit n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmé à l'idée qu'on le lui lave.

Alors tant pis pour le nettoyage !

Je remontai les marches quatre à quatre et revint dans la chambre de Louis.

Il m'attendait anxieusement et il me fit un grand sourire quand je lui tendis son fameux doudou.

- Il n'est pas très propre ton morceau de chemise...

- Je sais, Hélène voulait me le laver mais j'ai pas voulu ! Alors elle m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à le garder ainsi... Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ?

- Bon, où se trouve ton livre que je te lise une histoire ?

- J'en ai pas encore... Hélène m'en invente au fur et à mesure...

Plus compliqué comme procédé. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui raconter moi ? Et lui parler en français ou en anglais ?

- Tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure que tu avais envie qu'Hélène te raconte une histoire avec des pirates... Tu peux me la raconter ton histoire de pirates ? En français si possible... je suis pas encore très bon dans ta langue...

Je pris une chaise, la mis contre son lit et je m'assis en étendant mes grandes jambes.

- D'accord, je vais te raconter, en français, une histoire que j'ai lue il y a longtemps... C'était l'histoire du bateau dénommé « Black Pearl » et de son capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Je lui racontai alors, en résumé, l'histoire que j'avais lue enfant et qui se passait dans la mer des Caraïbes, au XVIIe siècle. La vie de Jack Sparrow, flibustier _gentleman_, qui voyait sa vie idyllique basculer le jour où son ennemi, le perfide capitaine Barbossa, lui vola son bateau, le _Black Pearl_, puis attaqua la ville de Port Royal, enlevant au passage la très belle fille du gouverneur, Elizabeth Swann. L'ami d'enfance de celle-ci, Will Turner, se joignit à Jack pour se lancer aux trousses du capitaine.

Louis m'écoutait les yeux grands ouverts et ne perdait pas une miette de l'histoire. Je lui parlai de la malédiction qui frappait Barbossa et ses pirates à la nuit tombée.

Je changeai un peu la malédiction, je ne pouvais pas lui raconter que lorsque la lune brillait, ils se transformaient en morts-vivants ! Alors je lui dis qu'ils devenaient comme transparents et que de ce fait, ils ne pouvaient plus rien attraper !

Leur terrible sort ne prendrait fin que le jour où le fabuleux trésor qu'ils avaient amassé serait restitué...

Il fut captivé jusqu'au bout de l'histoire ! Moi qui pensait qu'il piquerait du nez avant la fin ! Rien du tout ! Quand j'eus fini mon histoire, il ne dormait toujours pas !

- C'est fini ? me demanda-t-il. Y'a pas une suite ?

- Heu... non.

- Tu m'inventeras une suite s'il te plaît ! me dit-il en se redressant dans son lit.

- Louis ! Tu ne me verras sans doute plus après...

- Tu l'expliqueras à Hélène et elle me la racontera ensuite ! S'il te plaît ! Juste pour me faire plaisir ! T'as encore le livre chez toi ?

- Je dois faire des fouilles... mais c'est en anglais l'histoire et je viens de te la raconter en français moi !

- Cela m'aidera à améliorer mon anglais...

- L'histoire n'est pas pour les petits enfants... Je t'ai raconté les faits en les adoucissant...

- Pas grave ! Je demanderai à Hélène de la lire et de me dire si je peux la lire maintenant. Sinon, ce sera pour plus tard...

- Ma bonté me perdra ! Je te donnerai le livre dès que je le retrouve. Et si tu es déjà retourné en Normandie, je le donnerai à ton parrain.

- Oh merci ! fit-il en se levant de son lit et en passant ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je t'interdis de me faire ce genre de démonstration en public ! fis-je en le grondant gentiment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas les effusions en public !

- T'es pas normal toi !

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je cultivais ma différence ! Couche-toi et dors !

- Oui mon capitaine !

Je restai sur la chaise encore une grosse demi heure. Il s'était endormi assez vite mais je voulais être sûr qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Mon esprit vagabonda dans le passé. Le cauchemar et ma discussion avec Louis m'avaient rappelés des souvenirs que je m'évertuais à enfouir au plus profond. Mais la présence de cet enfant me les rappelait trop cruellement.

Comment aurait été mon fils si Christine et lui avaient survécu à l'accouchement ? Je ne le saurais jamais... Aurait-il hérité des cheveux blonds de sa mère ou du noir des miens ? Les yeux gris acier des Holmes ou les yeux bleus de sa mère ?

Louis avait un gros défaut : il était blond avec des yeux bleus... mon fils aurait pu lui ressembler... Il irait sur ses dix ans maintenant... Mais il n'avait pas été au delà d'une heure... Il reposait aux côtés de sa mère, dans une tombe où on avait juste pris la peine de graver sur la pierre : « _Ci gisent Christine et son fils William_ »...

_Merci père de m'avoir fait perdre tout cela..._

Mes poings se serrèrent en y repensant. La rage était en train de monter. Non ! Ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour se laisser envahir par les souvenirs douloureux !

Je sentis un picotement au fond de mes yeux...

Il me fallait refouler cela au plus profond de mon esprit...

Mes mains prirent appui sur le dossier de la chaise et je dû faire un effort sur moi même pour arriver à repousser le flot de souvenirs qui voulaient jaillir de mon esprit.

Ma respiration se calma. Mes mâchoires étaient douloureuses de s'être contractées pour tenter d'endiguer le flux lacrymal qui avait été sur le point de franchir tous les barrages...

Je remontai la couverture sur Louis et sortit de sa chambre. Je fis un tour par la salle de bain pour me passer le visage sous l'eau et ensuite, je rejoignis ma chambre... enfin, celle d'Hélène !

Je me glissais sous les couvertures et repris ma place qui était toute froide maintenant. Hélène dormait toujours !

Le sommeil me gagna aussi et je ne tardai pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	15. 4ème:chap 120 : Caféine et mise au point

**Message pour Elyon **: Ce sera dans la partie 5 que Watson saura pour ce qui s'est passé le 21 février... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait « à la sadique » loin de là parce que j'adore Watson ! D'ailleurs j'aurai quelques chapitres (dont un au brouillon) où l'ami John se lâche un peu... et où Holmes ne saura plus trop ou se mettre...

La partie où il apprendra, enfin, ce qui s'est passé ce fameux jour là est déjà écrite parce qu'elle fait partie d'un bloc qui m'a demandé beaucoup de travail quand au découpage des chapitres et au niveau de l'écriture des faits relatés et des dialogues. Mais j'en suis fière ! Na ! Je peux te dire que ça le mettra sur les genoux... mais la révélation des actes du fiancé se fera en douceur... pas de phrases jetées à la figure l'un de l'autre...

**Note de l'auteur** : bien souvent je me dis « _Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans tout le tas de petites choses qu'Elyon me fait découvrir ?_ ». Moins c'est sûr !

Dernièrement, c'était une chanson de Jena Lee « éternise-moi ». Inconnu au bataillon pour moi (je m'excuse auprès des fans, mais je ne peux pas tout connaître !).

La chanson et les paroles me plaisaient bien, alors je suis allée faire un tour sur un site de paroles de chansons pour découvrir leurs textes... Magnifique ! Je me suis dit qu'il y avait des tas de textes ou d'extraits qui convenaient parfaitement bien pour des introductions de chapitres... Je vous en propose une pour celui-ci.

Elyon m'a souvent fait écouter les chansons de ses vidéos que j'ai ensuite reprises en introduction de chapitre de ma fic. Grâce lui soit rendue ! Sa facture sera salée !

**Le texte de la chanson présenté résume bien les pensées d'Hélène pour ce chapitre. Les paroles mises entre parenthèses pourraient être les réponses de Holmes aux paroles de la chanson... **

**

* * *

**

_T'as tout de l'homme imparfait_

_Désespéré et torturé_

_T'imagines le pire sans arrêt_

_Un jour tu dis blanc, l'autre noir_

_Quels sont les mots que je dois croire ?_

_Si toi-même dis ne pas savoir ..._

_Tu n'es pas l'homme de mes rêves_

_Mais pourquoi j'ai ce poison dans mes veines ?_

_Qui mène mon cœur vers toi_

_Je Rêve En Enfer_

_Plus j'ai mal et plus j'espère_

_Plus tu pars, moins j'y vois clair_

_Je t'aime sans repères_

_Pars, tu me perds_

_Je Rêve En Enfer_

_Plus tu me blesses, plus j'espère_

_Même si t'as toujours été sincère_

_Le mal t'aide à te sentir mieux_

_Si le bonheur te frôle un peu_

_Tu l'esquives de peur d'être heureux_

_Tu as les bonnes cartes pour gagner_

_Mais tu n'oses même pas essayer_

_Alors pourquoi je te suivrais ?_

_Tu n'es pas l'homme de mes rêves_

_Mon cœur n'a pas le choix_

_Je Rêve En Enfer_

(Choisis l'enfer et seule, c'est tellement mieux)

_Un sourire pour dire adieu ..._

(Choisis l'enfer je n'aime pas assez pour deux)

_Même si je vois que tu tiens à moi dans tes yeux_

_**Je Rêve En Enfer : Jena Lee**_

_**

* * *

**_

« _Nous gagnerions plus de nous laisser voir tels que nous sommes, que d'essayer de paraître ce que nous ne sommes pas_ ».  
_**La Rochefoucauld**_

_**N'est-ce pas Holmes que tu devrais appliquer cet adage?  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 120 : Caféine et mise au point pour le réveil (Le 9 mai)**

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui me tira du sommeil... Pas mon rayon de soleil habituel, non, le vrai cette fois-ci. Il s'était insinué à travers la fente entre les tentures.

Je replongeai plus profondément sous les draps et ma main s'égara du côté d'Hélène... et ma main ne la trouva pas !

Ma tête émergea du dessous des couvertures et je constatai que le lit était vide !

Ayant laissé ma montre dans ma veste, je ne savais pas voir l'heure qu'il était... sauf si je me levais et allais la déduire d'après la position du soleil...

Non, pas envie de me lever ! J'avais envie de profiter du lit pour récupérer mes heures de sommeil en retard. Et j'étais capable quand je n'avais aucune enquête en cours de dormir toute une journée...

Me retournant pour me blottir dans le lit bien chaud j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je redressai la tête et vis Hélène qui entrait avec une tasse de café fumante.

- Bonjour la marmotte ! Il est neuf heures ! Moi qui voulait te réveiller en te faisant respirer l'odeur du café chaud...

- Cela ne fait que quelques minutes que je suis réveillé, lui dis-je en m'asseyant dans le lit. Quel réveil agréable ! Ma logeuse ne m'apporte pas mon premier café au lit !

Elle déposa la tasse de café sur la table de nuit à mes côtés et elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ma main se posa sur sa joue et mes palpitations cardiaques augmentèrent.

- Je suppose, me dit-elle en retirant ses lèvres des miennes, que ta logeuse ne t'embrasse pas au petit matin ?

- Non ! Ni au matin, ni au soir ! (Je portai la tasse de café à mes lèvres et je dégustai le breuvage). Et son café est moins bon que le tien !

- C'est celui d'Harald... me répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Il t'en reste encore ?

- Non, le paquet était vide, mais j'ai un homme de loi qui pense à tout ! Il me fournit du café !

Hélène portait une jolie robe de couleur crème et elle avait noué ses cheveux en chignon. Désirable...

- Tu dormais si bien ce matin, enchaîna-t-elle, que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Alors je suis descendue pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de mon petit démon... Je voulais qu'il te monte ton café, puisque tu ne peux pas fumer, mais il a refusé sous prétexte qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer dans la chambre des adultes sans frapper et que en plus, il fallait attendre d'obtenir l'autorisation d'enter !

- Ah oui...répondis-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux. Je me suis levé cette nuit et j'ai croisé la route de ton petit démon terrorisé par l'orage ! Il avait voulu entrer dans ta chambre pour s'y réfugier mais avait trouvé porte close...

Cela la fit sourire.

- Oui, il m'a raconté votre rencontre nocturne... Décidément, vous avez de grandes discussions philosophiques uniquement pendant la nuit vous deux ! La nuit favorise la méditation ?

Je haussai mes épaules en signe d'ignorance :

- Peut-être... Je lui ai juste expliqué quelques règles... pour éviter qu'il ne déboule dans ta chambre quand il ne faut pas...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'il entre au mauvais moment... Tu as eu raison ! Louis m'a demandé si c'était ça « le respect » et je lui ai répondu que « _oui, mais que le respect englobait des tas de choses et pas que les règles de savoir-vivre_ »...

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment et je terminai ma tasse de café. L'envie de fumer me titillait de plus en plus, mais je devais m'habiller et aller fumer dans le jardin si je ne voulais pas me faire assassiner !

- Au fait, me dit Hélène en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le mien, puisque le sujet du respect est sur la table... Il me semble que tu ne respectes pas les principes que tu exiges des autres !

Mes sourcils se froncèrent en l'entendant et je me crispai intérieurement :

- S'il te plaît ? Peux-tu me développer ton idée parce que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! me dit-elle avec un regard plus dur. De ce que tu as répondu à John le soir où j'ai quitté Baker Street ! Charmant tes commentaires sur moi !

Pendant un moment je restai interdit. Watson lui avait donc bien relaté mes propos ! Le menteur ! Il m'avait juré que non !

- Watson t'as donc bien raconté alors, fis-je en me renfrognant. Quel menteur celui-là !

- Sherlock ! me dit-elle courroucée par ma réplique. Comment oses-tu mettre la faute sur ton ami ! C'est de ta bouche que sont sorties ce genre d'horreurs ! Sache que John ne m'a rien dit ! Meredith non plus ! Mais je te trouve fort cavalier mon cher ! Exiger d'un enfant de sept ans qu'il me respecte, me demander de te respecter aussi... Alors que toi... Dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné, tu m'as traitée pire qu'un chien galeux !

Comment avait-elle su alors ? Aurait-elle écouté aux portes ? Sans doute... mais j'étais mal pris... J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne sache jamais les horreurs que j'avais dites ce soir là...

- Hélène, fis-je en baissant un peu mon regard, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ! J'ai répondu ces horreurs à Watson pour qu'il arrête de poser des questions... Il m'a prit de court et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache certaines choses... qui s'étaient passées entre nous deux et la nuit...

- La prochaine fois, me répondit-elle en pointant un doigt vers moi, répond lui que ce ne sont pas ses affaires ! Mais ne me traite plus jamais de la sorte ! Mon beau-père m'a traitée comme un chien à partir du décès de ma mère, mon fiancé a fait pareil avec moi... Je me suis jurée que plus jamais je ne laisserais un homme se traiter de cette manière dégradante et insultante ! _Quel_ qu'il soit et _qui_ que se soit ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Vu le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé, mes propos avaient du la blesser au plus profond d'elle même. Je m'étais comporté comme un goujat, comme mon paternel...

Deux choix s'offraient à moi : le premier était de ne rien dire et tout serait fini entre nous dès ce moment... Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'elle me planterait là, seul avec ma dernière infamie. Seul avec ma honte, mes regrets et mon désespoir. Mais je ne pouvais pas afficher ce dernier. Elle aurait alors découvert l'étendue de mes sentiments pour elle.

Le deuxième était d'essayer de lui expliquer le pourquoi de mon infamie sans dévoiler mes sentiments pour elle.

Je fus tenté de choisir la première option pour mettre fin à mon calvaire... mais en faisant une chose pareille, j'allais me dénigrer à ses yeux et aux yeux des autres... eux, je m'en fichais un peu, sauf d'Amélia qui ne se gênerait pas pour me dire que je ne valais pas mieux que mon père ! Ô tout sauf lui ressembler ! Ô tout sauf passer pour un moins que rien à ses yeux ! Cela m'aurait rendu encore plus malade de savoir qu'elle penserait que j'étais véritablement un homme aussi vil que son beau-père et son ancien fiancé ! Pas après ce que j'avais vécu avec elle ! Je ne voulais pas sortir de sa vie ainsi ! Ma sortie ne serait pas convenable ! Indigne de moi et indigne d'elle...

- Hélène, lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit ! Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus sacré ! Aucune vilénies que j'ai dite ce soir là n'était le reflet de mes pensées ! Je m'excuse pour mes propos, mais ils n'étaient pas destinés à te blesser !

- Juste à blesser John alors... Merci pour lui ! De toute façon, tu les as prononcé ces mots injurieux ! Je ne t'ai jamais tenu rigueur pour ce que tu avais dit à l'auberge de la Couronne lors de ton petit-déjeuner avec John... je ne m'étais pas sentie insultée. Mais ce fameux 04 mai au soir, je logeais chez Meredith, et lorsque je suis descendue pour boire un verre d'eau et que j'ai entendu les éclats de voix de John... Il était précisément en train d'expliquer ton comportement à notre amie... Mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines ! Même si au fond de moi je me doutais que tu l'avais sans doute dit pour éviter de répondre à John. Malgré tout, tes paroles étaient blessantes Sherlock ! Pire que le soir où John m'avait lâché son fameux mot : « traînée ».

- N'exagérons rien !

- Je suis sérieuse ! John ne savait pas et il ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ! Donc, il pouvait penser qu'effectivement je m'étais donnée à toi... comme la dernière des dernières... Mais l'insulte venant de toi est terriblement blessante ! Surtout après tout ce que nous avons partagé... Si un inconnu m'insulte, cela ne m'atteint pas... Par contre, lorsque l'offense vient d'une personne avec qui l'on est proche... on le ressent comme un coup bas... c'est un coup de poignard en plein coeur !

Ce qu'elle me dit me mis mal à l'aise. Je lui avais du mal et je m'en voulais !

- Hélène, je t'assure que c'est l'exacte vérité quand je te dis que mes paroles n'étaient pas le reflet de mes pensées ! Watson, lorsqu'il t'avait lancé son insulte, il la pensait vraiment !

- D'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs je ne lui ai pas encore donné l'absolution totale... Mais que toi tu oses dire des choses pareilles ! Ne refais jamais ça Sherlock ! Envoie John sur les roses, plonge-toi dans le mutisme, mais ne redis plus jamais ce genre de choses ! Même si tu ne les penses pas vraiment... Tu as blessé John profondément tu sais... Et Meredith ne comprenait rien à ton attitude insultante... J'ai entendu qu'elle lui répondait que tu ne le pensais sans doute pas...

- Désolé, mon sale caractère reprend le dessus...

- Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu dis tout _haut des paroles que tu ne penses pas_ alors que ce _celles que tu penses vraiment tout bas, tu te gardes bien de les dires_. Pourtant, ce sont celles là que l'on aimerait bien entendre...

Une fois de plus elle venait de mettre le doigt sur une vérité ! Mes pensées intimes, je les gardais cachées...

- Les émotions ont été bannies chez moi ! Les émotions empêchent le raisonnement.

- C'est faux Sherlock ! Je te l'ai démontré lors de notre première nuit que nous avons passée à l'auberge avant d'arriver à Saint-Morelle. Nous avons pris du bon temps et ton enquête a été résolue. Les émotions n'empêchent pas le raisonnement !

- Si ! Watson m'a prit de court avec ses réflexions à haute voix ! Ma froide logique n'était pas présente et j'ai répondu n'importe quoi !

- Non Sherlock ! C'est ta froide logique qui a répondu ! C'est le détective froid et insensible qui a répondu à ta place ce soir là ! Tu aurais pu faire de l'ironie tout simplement !

- Je le sais, fis-je en baissant les yeux. Tu m'en veux ? (Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et je remarquai que ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude... Mon comportement l'avait vraiment blessé et je me sentais mal dans ma peau à l'idée de lui avoir fait de la peine).

- Oui je t'en veux parce qu'il y a une partie de toi-même qui aurait pu le penser !

- Non ! Même ma partie la plus sombre ne l'aurait pas pensée... Mais c'est mon mauvais côté qui a parlé, même s'il ne le pensait pas... Toutes mes excuses Hélène... Je suis un homme capable de dire tout haut ce qu'il n'a jamais pensé tout bas... Ma dualité y est pour beaucoup... et mon hérédité fait le reste... Watson me l'a dit : « _chassez le naturel et il revient au galop _». Tu m'en veux ?

- Oui, mais je suis capable de tourner la page... Deux adultes _qui se respectent_, comme tu l'as dit un jour... et comme tu avais cru à l'auberge Napoléon que je ne te respectais pas car tu pensais que j'avais une aventure avec Karl... Je me suis dit qu'il fallait être sacrément culotté pour exiger des autres ce que l'on ne respectait pas soi-même...

- Hélène... fis-je en joignant les dix doigts devant ma bouche. Je te respecte énormément tu sais...Comme cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de respect pour quelqu'un, mis à part Watson même si je ne lui dit pas... Tu sais aussi que ce n'est pas cette face là de ma personnalité que je montre aux autres... tu es une des rares à l'avoir connue, hormis Amélia et Meredith qui me connaissent par cœur... J'ai outrepassé les règles une fois de plus... Jamais je n'aurais du dire ça à Watson...

- Tout cela parce qu'il a eu le malheur de dire qu'il manquait une personne à table ? Et que cette personne c'était moi ? Tout cela pour ne pas à lui avouer que ma présence te manquait aussi ?

_Lui répondre « oui » aurait été un aveu... Un aveu des sentiments que je ressentais pour elle... Alors je ne répondis rien... _

- Ton silence est plus éloquent que tes paroles Sherlock... Tu n'oses pas me dire « oui ». Cela ne t'engage à rien tu sais... Même la présence de John me manque ! Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et je sais combien il est difficile de revenir à la vie normale. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai loué une maison non loin du Blue Lagon ?

- Pour arrondir tes fins de mois ? émis-je avec un petit sourire taquin pour essayer d'apaiser la discussion.

- Tiens, me répondit-elle pensive. Pourquoi pas ? Meredith m'apprendrait à fouetter les clients ! Je deviendrais « _maîtresse sadique et despotique_ » et je me déshabillerais sur les tables... tout en chantant des chansons grivoises...

- Heu... je disais cela pour plaisanter !

- Moi pas ! me répliqua-t-elle avec un aplomb qui me surpris. Meredith m'a dit que je me ferai beaucoup d'argent si je venais travailler chez eux... (En voyant la tête que je faisais, Hélène me sourit. Y avait-il de l'espoir ?). Je plaisante ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Si je suis pas loin de chez tes amies c'est parce que je n'avais pas trop envie de me retrouver seule à table ! C'est déprimant après avoir mangé pendant plus d'un mois et demi à table avec d'autres... Si tu n'es pas là, je vais prendre mes repas chez Amélia ! On cuisine ensemble, on parle tout en faisant la vaisselle et on boit du café ou du thé tout l'après-midi !

- En fait, tu es plus souvent chez Amélia que chez toi...

- Oui ! C'est parce que tu es là que je suis ici pour le petit-déjeuner, sinon, je suis chez Amélia ! Même quand Louis est là ! Me retrouver seule dans la cuisine me déprime à mort ! Et en plus, ce n'est pas chez moi ici ! Dans cinq mois je quitterai la maison...

- Et ensuite ? Où iras-tu vivre lorsque tu seras de retour ?

- Je verrai bien... Sans doute un pied chez ma tante et un autre à Londres... Et tes excuses Sherlock ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Heu... fis-je déstabilisé par son brusque changement de conversation. Je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères... si tu es disposée à les accepter...

- J'accepte tes excuses, mais ne recommence plus avec ce genre d'horreurs !

- Tu auras le droit de me frapper si je recommence un jour... Ainsi tu écoutes aux portes ?

- Hein ? fit-elle totalement déstabilisée, puis elle me sourit et cela me fit plaisir. Non, je n'écoute pas aux portes, mais John parlait tellement fort sous le coup de la colère que j'ai failli ouvrir la porte et lui dire : « _Parlez plus fort John, l'homme un peu sourd qui habite la dernière maison de la rue n'a pas bien tout compris_ ». Tu veux quoi pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

Elle me prit de court à son tour ! Je fus légèrement déstabilisé par sa question ! Madame regagnait des points...

- Tu as attendu ce matin pour me faire remarquer mon infamie envers toi... Pourquoi pas avant ?

- Bien, puisque tu veux jouer à celui qui passe le plus facilement du coq à l'âne... Louis est arrivé le matin du 05 mai et je n'avais pas envie de lui gâcher son séjour avec ma peine d'avoir entendu tes atrocités sur mon compte ! Ensuite, on m'a confié que cette maison était à louer pour six mois et cela me convenait bien puisqu'elle n'est pas loin de chez Amélia et Meredith. Pas le temps d'aller te remonter les bretelles.

»Après, Meredith a suggéré que j'invite certaines personnes a venir manger dans mon nouveau chez-moi... je suis allée à Baker Street avec Louis mais je me voyais mal te parler de ça chez toi... Alors je me suis tue. Tu es venu souper, je n'ai rien dit non plus, j'ai même demandé à ton amie de se taire ! Tu es venu te coucher et je ne voulais pas te faire mes remarques avant d'aller dormir... Je voulais le faire au matin, ou plus tard... Et l'occasion s'est présentée ce matin ! Tu manges quoi ? »

- Des œufs brouillés avec du bacon... Quel fut le choix de Louis ?

- Des œufs à la coque ! Il adore ! Le petit-déjeuner est servit dans quinze minutes !

Elle se leva et ma planta là ! Sa sortie fut très digne.

Watson avait parlé tellement fort ce soir là qu'Hélène avait tout entendu... et cela l'avait blessé. Oh que je me détestais quand j'agissais ainsi !

Meredith avait compris que je ne pensais pas mes paroles... mais le mal était fait !


	16. 4ème:chap 121 : Les oeufs brouillés

**Message pour Elyon** : Watson n'est pas un cafteur, ni un menteur. Souviens-toi, Watson a dit à Holmes qu'il n'avait rien dit à Hélène... C'est vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'oreille indiscrète d'Hélène traînait par là... Ma foi, s'il en a parlé avec Meredith, c'était parce que c'était la personne qui connaissait le mieux Holmes... Il voulait peut-être savoir ce que cela impliquait... Mais bon, moi je ne sais rien... je ne suis que l'humble secrétaire de Monsieur Sherlock Holmes...

Ne t'inquiètes pas, Holmes va encore avoir droit à des remontages de bretelles et des fessées... C'est fou le nombre de conneries qu'il peut faire depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il est amoureux et surtout depuis qu'il est de retour à Londres...

Entre nous, ne jamais laisser Holmes en compagnie d'un garçon de sept ans... C'est dangereux... Pour le gamin ? Non, pour Holmes...

**Message pour Skarine** : Holmes ne veut pas avouer ses sentiments à Hélène parce qu'il a peur de tout ce que cela pourrait entraîner... La peur de l'engagement, la peur de la routine, la peur des disputes de ménage... N'oublie pas aussi que Holmes est torturé...

Si Holmes avouait ses sentiments à Hélène, tout serait terminé... je ne pourrais plus l'embêter comme maintenant... Que faire alors de ma partie 5 dont une partie est écrite ? Non, non, non, Holmes ne dit rien... mais d'autres peuvent parler... hihihihi...

Certes, si Elyon finissait une de ses fic par « Irène s'en alla », j'irais moi même la frapper... mais le Holmes de ma fic n'est pas celui de la sienne... Le sien est plus foufou et je sens que nous allons bien rire avec la suite de la fic d'Elyon "un couple courant d'air". Pub gratuite offerte par Belette!

Le mien à l'âme et le coeur tourmenté... Voilà toute la différence!

Et dans la 5, il y aura la confrontation « Holmes père » avec le fils cadet... et Mycroft aussi... en arbitre, on ne sait jamais...

* * *

_Elle a le cœur pour me plaire_

_Elle m'attire_

_Et j'en crève (...)_

_Une seule envie_

_Le voir dans mes insomnies_

_Viens voler ma vie_

_Dans l'antre de mes nuits_

_Trahis mes émotions, sacrifie ma raison_

_Éternise-toi_

_Éternise-moi_

_Condamne-moi d'un regard_

_A saigner pour t'avoir_

_**Eternise-moi : Jena Lee**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Il me glace de l'intérieur_

_**Eternise-moi : Jena Lee**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 121 : Les oeufs brouillés (le 9 mai a.m)**

Je me vêtis, m'assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et fumai ma première cigarette. Ensuite, je laissai la fenêtre ouverte pour ne pas que cela sente la cigarette et je descendis à la cuisine.

Hélène était en train de casser les oeufs et Louis courait dans le jardin. Il rentra tout essoufflé dans la cuisine au moment où je m'asseyais à table.

- Oh ! La marmotte est levée ! me lança Louis tout enjoué. Bonjour ! T'as bien dormi ?

- Oh ! fis-je avec ironie. Le petit garçon qui fonce dans les chaises est de retour ! Et ce petit garçon oublie encore une fois de plus de s'exprimer en anglais !

- L'habitude de parler français... Hélène, la prochaine fois qu'il loge à la maison, préviens-moi !

- Promis mon chou !

- Tu vas lui servir quoi pour manger à lui ?

- Des oeufs brouillés...

- C'est bon ? (Hélène hocha la tête affirmativement). Je peux en avoir aussi même si j'ai déjà mangé ?

- Oui... Sherlock, combien d'oeufs ?

- Trois...

- Et toi Louis ?

- Juste un pour goûter s'il te plaît !

- J'en rajoute un alors... Bien cuit ?

- Cuit à point oui ! fis-je en repensant à ceux de ma logeuse qui avaient parfois tendance à baver.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hélène me déposa mes oeufs dans mon assiette et elle en mit un peu dans celle de Louis.

- Merci ! lui dit-il avant de les manger avec appétit. Hum ! C'est bon !

J'étais resté silencieux, plongé dans mes pensées, je pris du pain et m'attaquai à mes oeufs, cuits à point comme je les aimais ! Madame Hudson les servait toujours pas assez cuit ! Je lui avais déjà fait la réflexion plusieurs fois mais rien à faire ! Ils continuaient de baver parfois ! Quand aux oeufs à la coque, n'en parlons pas ! Une fois sur trois ils étaient ratés !

Hélène s'assit à table elle aussi et se servit une tasse de café. Ses mains entourèrent la porcelaine de la tasse, comme pour se réchauffer les paumes de ses mains.

Louis eu fini avant moi et il débarrassa son assiette de la table pour la déposer dans l'évier.

- Voilà ! J'ai fait le service !

- Merci mon grand...

- Je peux avoir du café s'il te plaît ?

Hélène lui resservit une petite tasse de café et j'en profitai pour avancer la mienne. Son café était meilleur que celui de madame Hudson...

- Merci Hélène ! fit Louis en me regardant à la dérobée.

Il devait se demander pourquoi j'étais silencieux sans doute...

- Tu crois que ce n'est pas compris dans le prix ? demanda-t-il à Hélène.

- C'est en option ! Alors c'est plus cher... ça devient même du luxe parfois !

Je les regardai tout les deux, étonné de leurs répliques que je ne comprenais pas. Mais bon, je haussai les épaules, je n'avais rien à voir dans leurs discussions.

Mon assiette terminée, je la poussai devant moi. Hélène se leva pour débarrasser mon assiette et laver la vaisselle. Louis me regardait droit dans les yeux avec une petite moue désapprobatrice.

Prenant mon étui de cigarette dans la poche de ma veste, je sortis pour fumer ma deuxième cigarette. La première fumée inhalée me fit du bien et je m'assis sur le banc. Pour la peine, j'en fumai une troisième avant de rentrer dans la cuisine et de me rasseoir à table.

La cafetière était devant moi et je me resservis une tasse de café. Hélène terminait la vaisselle et Louis avait été essuyer les assiettes. Du moins, il faisait de son mieux !

Tout à je pris conscience d'une chose : si quelqu'un d'étranger était entré et avait vu ce tableau là, il aurait pensé de suite à la parfaite petite famille !

L'épouse dévouée qui avait préparé le petit-déjeuner de monsieur, le fiston qui aidait sa maman pour la vaisselle et le père qui admirait le tableau ! Bonté divine !

J'avais une envie irrépressible de fuir ce charmant tableau ! Ce genre de vie n'était pas faite pour moi ! Il valait mieux que j'évite de manger ici tant que Louis était présent.

Me levant précipitamment de ma chaise, j'empoignai ma veste et leur dit tout en ouvrant la porte qui menait dans le hall d'entrée :

- Bon, je retourne à Baker Street ! A la prochaine !

J'étais en train d'amorcer ma sortie et fus surpris d'entendre Louis crier sur un ton de reproche :

- Hé !

Je me tournai vers lui et je vis qu'il avait les mains sur les hanches et le regard coléreux.

- Dites donc jeune homme ! fis-je encore plus courroucé que lui qu'il ait osé me parler ainsi. Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Il serait plus que temps que l'on t'éduque sérieusement ! Hélène je ne peux que te conseiller d'y remédier le plus vite possible !

- Tu peux parler toi ! me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Tu t'en vas comme un voleur sans dire au revoir ! T'as pas dis une seule fois«merci» ou « s'il te plait » quand Hélène t'a servit ! J'ai sept ans et je suis mieux éduqué que toi ! Alors que j'ai passé trois ans presque livré à moi même...

- Non mais ! Quel impertinent ce gamin !

- Certes, fit Hélène en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Louis. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le ton qu'il a employé, mais c'était son cri du coeur ! J'allais moi même t'en faire la remarque mais il m'a devancé ! Par contre, sur le fond, je n'ai rien à dire ! Louis a raison ! Tu te conduis peut-être ainsi avec madame Hudson, mais évite de le faire ici ! Les « merci » et les « s'il te plait » n'ont jamais tué personne ! C'est gratuit tu sais... Je veux bien te servir ce que tu veux à table, mais retient bien ceci : sans politesse tu n'auras rien ! Je ne suis pas la bonne de service ! D'autres que toi ont essayé avant et j'ai courbé l'échine... Je ne la courberai plus !

- Moi je suis poli, me répliqua Louis, mais toi aussi tu dois l'être ! Tu m'as dit un jour que je devais respecter Hélène sinon tu me tireras les oreilles...

- Sherlock ! fit-elle en essayant d'apaiser les choses. Si les adultes ne montrent pas le bon exemple aux enfants, qui le fera ?

- Mais je ne suis pas son père moi ! m'écriais-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, me dit-elle d'une voix froide. Juste de me traiter avec respect ! Le grand seigneur qui s'assied à table et se fait servir sans même dire « merci », pour moi, il peut sucer son pouce ! La table restera vide !

Encore un impair de ma part... Plongé dans mes pensées, je m'étais encore comporté comme un goujat... comme mon père qui ne remerciait jamais personne, qu'il soit un proche ou un domestique...

- Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas de l'impolitesse ! Tu me connais et tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça avec toi... d'accord, je suis un impoli avec ma logeuse... mais elle a l'habitude ! J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées... Alors merci pour les oeufs brouillés, cuit comme je les aime, merci pour le café délicieux, toutes mes excuses, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour débarrasser une table ou faire la vaisselle... et au revoir à tous les deux...

- On a pas droit à un bisous ? me fit Louis avec un petit sourire.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers Hélène pour l'embrasser sur le front et fis de même sur celui du petit démon.

- Content ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui ! N'oublie pas de chercher après le livre des pirates...

- Je me demande si tu le mérites vraiment...

- Je suis un petit garçon poli... _moi_ !

Je haussai les épaules et sortit dans le couloir pour enfiler mon manteau.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans mon dos. Le pas était celui d'Hélène.

- Dis-moi Sherlock, que t'arrive-t-il ces derniers jours ? Je suis assez déconcertée par ton comportement de ces derniers jours. On dirait que le retour à Londres ne te réussit pas...

- Je suis sans affaire pour le moment et j'avoue que cela joue sur mon caractère... Mais Louis, pour un enfant de sept ans, a été fort impertinent ce matin...

- Mets-toi à sa place ! Il était tout fier de me raconter vos péripéties de la nuit. Tout fier aussi de m'annoncer qu'il aurait moins peur de l'orage maintenant ! Que c'était grâce à toi et à tes explications sur le principe de l'orage... Tout heureux que tu l'aie porté pour mettre au lit, que tu sois redescendu pour récupérer son doudou et que tu lui ais raconté une histoire de pirates !

- Je ne veux pas que cet enfant puisse penser que je vais devenir son père !

- Sherlock ! soupira-t-elle. Personne ne remplacera son père ! Ni toi, ni un autre... Mais ça lui a fait chaud au coeur que tu ne le laisse pas tomber cette nuit et que tu ais pris la peine de chasser ses peurs... C'est tout... Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, toi aussi tu as eu sept ans un jour !

- J'étais plus mal loti que lui à cet âge là...

- Je le sais, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Mais lui aura la chance de ne pas avoir un père qui le frappe... même s'il n'a plus son père, il a des parrains pour l'aider. Devines qui a hérité du titre de « oncle John » ?

Cela me fit sourire. Watson avait l'art et la manière avec les enfants. Moi non. Le seul exemple que j'avais eu était celui de mon père... et ce n'était pas un bon exemple !

- Un certain docteur Watson ?

- Gagné ! Viens, sortons tous les deux et mettons une porte de plus entre lui et nous...

Nous sortîmes dehors et Hélène m'entraîna sur le sentier.

- Ce que je veux te dire Sherlock, c'est que un jour tu te comportes « normalement » et le lendemain, tu es différend ! Tu as été très gentil cette nuit avec Louis et tu le snobes au matin ! Tu lui demandes d'être un petit garçon respectueux et poli et tu fais le contraire ! Il m'a confié, pendant qu'il tentait d'essuyer les assiettes, que tu avais été plus gentil cette nuit que le matin. Il a été choqué que tu ne dises pas « merci » et que tu fasses comme si j'étais la bonne de service...

- Je ne te prends pas pour la bonne de service... J'étais une fois de plus perdu dans mes pensées...

- Tu es déjà plongé dans tes pensées alors que tu viens seulement de te lever ?

- Oui... mais ton petit démon m'a fort embarrassé cette nuit... Il m'a demandé si tu ne risquais pas d'attraper un bébé...

- Quoi ?

- Attends, fis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules, je vais te raconter l'entièreté de nos palabres de la nuit !

Après avoir fait sourire Hélène avec les réflexions à voix haute de Louis elle me dit :

- Tu ne t'en es pas trop mal tiré...

- Merci ! fis-je blagueur. Bon, je vais rentrer à Baker Street moi... A la prochaine fois ?

- Embrasse-moi avant de partir... Et pas sur le front !

- Où alors ? fis-je taquin en la prenant dans me bras. Sur la joue ? Dans le cou ?

Elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et pris d'assaut mes lèvres pour un baiser plutôt sensuel. Mes lèvres finirent ensuite dans son cou et je la sentis frissonner contre moi.

Je la gardai encore un peu dans mes bras et puis Hélène rentra chez elle et moi, je pris un cab pour retourner à Baker Street. Je ne devais pas trop traîner, Watson devait rentrer pour onze heures !

Il n'avait pas du pleuvoir aussi fort ici car les rues étaient juste humides.

Une fois arrivé, madame Hudson me prévint qu'un client m'attendait en haut et que le docteur Watson n'était pas encore de retour. Onze heures venaient de sonner à l'horloge située dans le petit salon de ma logeuse. Sa porte étant ouverte, j'avais pu l'entendre.

- C'est un certain Jabez Wilson... Avec une chevelure rouge flamboyante ! Il a sonné à la porte aux environs de dix heures trente. Je lui ai dit que vous aviez du vous absenter pour une autre affaire mais que normalement, vous ne tarderiez plus...

- Merci madame Hudson, je vais monter voir de quoi il retourne.

Très embêtant lorsque l'on découchait et qu'un client se présentait à votre porte avant onze heures !

J'allais gravir les marches quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur mon ami fort essoufflé. Il nous salua d'un très sobre :

- Bonjour Holmes, bonjour madame Hudson...

- Bien, fit notre logeuse avec un petit sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, mes deux locataires fugueurs de cette nuit sont de retour... Passez une bonne journée messieurs !

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite et leva les bras au ciel. Ni Watson, ni moi ne fîmes de commentaires...

- J'ai un client Watson... Vous me suivez ?

- Absolument Holmes !

Nous gravîmes alors les marches pour ensuite pénétrer chez nous et saluer le client.


	17. 4ème:chap 122 : La ligue des rouquins

**Note de l'auteur** :

Les puristes me souligneront que l'affaire intitulée « La ligue des rouquins » se passe après le mariage de Watson, donc postérieure à l'affaire du « Signe des quatre » où il rencontrera sa future femme, qui a lieu en 1888...

Et dans le Canon, il y a la date du 9 octobre 1890 pour l'aventure des rouquins...

Donc impossible en 1885... Hérésie !

Je sais, je sais... mais j'avais besoin d'une enquête rafraîchissante et assez courte, juste pour y faire de courtes allusions... et j'aimais bien celle là ! De plus, Holmes la résout en un jour ! Et il va écouter un concert de musique allemande à Saint-Jame's Hall ! Que demander de plus ! J'avais de quoi le faire enquêter et la possibilité de faire intervenir certaines personnes...

Je me suis basée sur le Canon et je la raconte succinctement, juste pour une petite entrée en matière... Vous aurez les grandes lignes, juste les grandes lignes !

Sauf pour la scène qui se déroule à la place **Saxe-Coburg** (_quel appel du pied pour moi, puisque le premier roi des belges, Léopold Ier de Saxe-Cobourg, était parent avec Albert, le mari de la reine Victoria d'Angleterre ! Le père d'Albert qui était le duc Ernest I__er__ de Saxe-Cobourg, était le frère du roi Léopold I__er__ de Belgique. Notre premier roi teuton était le tonton du mari de la reine d'Angleterre ! Quel jeu de mot ! Mes sources sont des souvenirs de l'école, confirmées et rafraîchies par Wikipedia et je vous conseille un tube d'aspirine pour tout comprendre car c'est complexe : divorces à tous les étages et en plus, ils se mariaient tous entre eux, l'oncle avec la nièce... beurk ! Il y a moyen d'y perdre son latin ! En résumé, ils sont tous parents ensembles !_) et pour ce qui se déroule **au Saint-Jame's Hall** lors du concert de musique allemande... Holmes fait son introspection !

* Pour ceux qui voudraient lire l'aventure originale, je les renvoie donc au livre de SACD « Les aventures de Sherlock Holmes » et à l'histoire intitulée « La ligue des rouquins », celle qui suit directement « Un scandale en Bohême ».

* Pour ceux qui voudraient la voir, je leur conseille la série de la Granada, avec l'excellentissime Jeremy Brett ! Il nous offre un Holmes qui doit faire des efforts pour ne pas hurler de rire quand Jabez Wilson lui conte son aventure... Plus un Holmes qui saute par-dessus son divan... Vous retrouverez le saut du divan dans un chapitre futur... Mais pas tout de suite !

* * *

**Message pour Skarine** : Bingo ! C'est bien le rouquin ! Son affaire est mélangée aux autres personnages... Tu n'as pas droit à ça dans le Canon...

Pour la confrontation Holmes père et fils qui aura bien lieu et se trouvera dans la partie n°5, pas de bagarre en principe... Mycroft est assez grand de carrure pour empêcher le cadet de virer son père « en lui faisant compter une par une les dix-sept marches de l'escalier ». Watson sera absent et rentrera lorsque le père sortira du meublé. Ça risque de voler bas entre le père et le fils... Pauvre Mycroft !

Les grandes lignes sont notées dans mon carnet pour ne rien oublier ! Pas de réconciliation entre eux même si le père le souhaite. Le fils est rancunier !

* * *

_**L'amour est une chose solitaire. C'est cette découverte qui me fait souffrir.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 122 : La ligue des rouquins (le 9 mai a.m)**

Le gentleman qui se trouvait dans notre appartement avait un certain âge, était de forte corpulence, le teint rubicond et il était pourvu d'une chevelure flamboyante.

Je m'excusai pour mon retard et lui expliquai que j'avais eu une autre affaire à résoudre et que, vu qu'elle était close, j'étais toute ouïe pour écouter la sienne.

Il me conta donc son étrange histoire que Watson devait relater plus tard sous le titre de « La ligue des rouquins »... En occultant certains passages à ma demande !

Depuis huit semaines, cet homme recopiait l'Encyclopédie britannique tous les jours, de dix heures à quatorze heures, pour le salaire de quatre livres par semaine ! Choisi à cette fonction non pas en raison de ses qualités, mais tout simplement parce qu'il était roux !

Il avait été choisi parmi des centaines de rouquins qui s'étaient présenté lorsque l'annonce était parue. C'était son commis Spaulding qui lui en avait fait part et l'avait poussé à se présenter.

Les règles étaient simples : recopier l'Encyclopédie aux heures prescrites et interdiction de quitter son poste ou de ne pas s'y présenter et ce, pour quelques raisons que ce soit !

A un moment donné, lorsque ce bon monsieur nous apprit que la fameuse « Ligue des rouquins » était dissoute depuis ce matin dix heures, il avait un air si grave, un visage si lugubre, que l'aspect comique vint supplanter le reste de l'affaire et Watson et moi éclatâmes de rire à ne plus en finir !

Il en fut choqué ! Tant pis pour lui ! Il avait osé me dire, lorsque je lui avais expliqué le cheminement de mes déductions sur sa personne que, au début il avait pensé que j'étais un as, mais que maintenant, à la lumière de mes explications, il s'apercevait que ce n'était pas si malin au fond...

Grave erreur que je commettais à chaque fois en expliquant le cheminement de mes déductions... Ma petite réputation allait sombrer si je me laissais aller à ma candeur naturelle...

Nous étions samedi, et j'assurai à ce bon monsieur que j'espérais que la conclusion serait pour lundi.

Je me frottais les mains ! Un problème peu banal se présentait à moi ! De plus, c'était une histoire rafraîchissante !

- Qu'allez vous faire ? me demanda Watson.

- Fumer ! Ceci est un problème qui n'excédera pas trois pipes ! Ne me dérangez pas pendant cinquante minutes.

Comme à mon habitude, je me roulai en boule dans mon fauteuil en ramenant mes genoux sous mon nez et je demeurai ainsi, les yeux fermés, avec ma pipe en terre noire.

Watson dû conclure au bout d'un certain temps que je m'étais endormi car il alla faire un petit somme dans sa chambre. Sa nuit avait du être aussi courte que la mienne !

Mon esprit se re-concentra sur l'affaire et j'en dénouai les fils... Il me faudrait vérifier certaines de mes hypothèses... mais je ne voyais que cette solution là... Comme je disais toujours : « _Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, doit être la vérité_ ».

Au bout d'un moment, je bondis de mon siège et j'allai réveiller Watson :

- Il y a un beau concert à Saint-Jame's Hall. Qu'en pensez-vous Watson ? Pas de malade à visiter cette après-midi ?

- Non Holmes, grommela-t-il en sortant de sa torpeur. Et vous ? Pas d'ancienne épouse à aller visiter ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Watson... De plus, je ne m'occupe pas de _vos_ affaires, alors veuillez laisser les miennes en paix ! lui répondis-je sur un ton cassant.

Watson cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se gratta le haut du crâne :

- Le terme « malade à visiter » n'était pas une petite allusion déguisée ?

- Non, fis-je étonné, je parlais bien de vos patients véritables... Pas d'ironie dans ma question !

- Heu... je m'excuse alors Holmes...

- Dans ce cas, prenez votre chapeau et partons ! Nous ferons d'abord un petit tour par la City et nous mangerons quelque chose en route. Le programme de cet après-midi est composé de beaucoup de musique allemande... Vous connaissez mes goûts musicaux Watson... J'aime la musique allemande parce qu'elle permet l'introspection...

Je sortis de sa chambre, enfilai mon manteau, mis mes gants, me coiffai de mon haut-de-forme et empoignai ma canne.

Tout à coup, l'on frappa à la porte et madame Hudson m'annonça la venue de deux dames et d'un petit garçon.

Watson sortait de sa chambre lorsque Meredith suivie d'Hélène et de Louis firent irruption dans notre meublé.

- Bonjour messieurs ! Nous passions vous faire un petit coucou... Oh ! Vous sortez ?

- Bonjour mesdames et bonjour à toi Louis... Oui nous sortons, j'ai une enquête sur les bras ! Je vais aller vérifier certaines hypothèses avec l'aide de Watson... Mais nous comptions ensuite aller à Saint-Jame's Hall pour le concert de cet après-midi. Si cela vous dit... Nous avions l'intention aussi d'aller manger un morceau sur le pouce entre les deux...

- Je suis toujours partante pour un concert de musique, nous dit hélène. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour les deux personnes qui m'accompagne...

- Si Louis veut venir au concert, je vous accompagnerai volontiers, fit Meredith. Et si ce petit garçon n'est pas intéressé par l'affaire, je me ferai un plaisir de le garder !

- Je n'ai jamais été à un concert, nous dit-il en pesant le pour et le contre.

- Si tu t'y ennuie, tu ne pourras pas sortir avant la fin, lui dis-je. De plus, il faut garder le silence...

Un petit sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres :

- Ben, si Hélène arrive à garder le silence aux concerts, j'y arriverai aussi non ?

La main d'Hélène partit à toute vitesse pour le saisir par le col mais Louis l'esquiva avec célérité et il alla se réfugier derrière le divan en riant.

- Démon ! lui dit-elle en riant elle aussi. Demain, tu seras au pain sec et à l'eau toi !

- On peut t'accompagner dans ton enquête ? me demanda Louis en redevenant un peu plus sérieux.

Je haussai les épaules. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il n'y avait pas de danger s'ils restaient à l'écart lorsque j'irais faire un tour sur la place.

- Vous resterez en retrait ! C'est plus sûr et plus discret aussi !

- Tu me la raconteras après ? demanda-t-il avec exaltation.

- Oui, fis-je en soupirant.

- Promis ?

- Promis ! Vu qu'il n'y a aura sans doute pas de violence... mais s'il y en a, je ne te la raconterai pas !

- Marché conclu ! Je vais au concert avec vous ! J'ai mon costume, je pourrai rentrer au concert ! On part comment ?

- En métro !

Ce fut donc à cinq au lieu de deux que nous prîmes le métro jusqu'à Aldergate. C'était la première fois que Louis voyait et prenait le métro de sa vie.

L'expérience dû lui plaire car il en sortit avec un sourire béat !

Une courte marche nous mena à Saxe-Coburg Square, l'une des scènes où s'était déroulée l'histoire peu banale que nous avions entendue.

Je signifiai aux femmes de nous attendre sur le côté et de s'asseoir sur le banc. Louis mourrait d'envie de nous suivre mais je ne voulais pas qu'il attire l'attention de ce fameux Spaulding, le commis de Wilson qui acceptait de travailler pour un demi-salaire...

Watson et moi marchâmes d'un bon pas pour arriver à la petite place où résidait Jabez Wilson.

C'était une petite place de rien du tout, suant la misère sans l'avouer tout à fait : quatre rangées crasseuses de maisons de briques à deux étages contemplaient une pelouse minuscule entourée d'une grille.

Trois boules dorées et un écriteau marron avec « Jabez Wilson » écrit en lettres blanches, à l'angle d'une maison, révélèrent le lieu où notre client rouquin tenait boutique.

Je m'arrêtai devant la façade, penchai la tête de côté et la contemplai, paupières plissées... Watson notera sans doute dans son récit que mes yeux brillaient.

Lentement, je remontai la rue, puis je la redescendis sans cesser de regarder les maisons, mon but était d'en percer les murs. Mes idées se mettaient en place avec une logique implacable !

Finalement, je retournai à la boutique du prêteur sur gages, cognai vigoureusement deux ou trois fois le trottoir avec ma canne et fus satisfait d'entendre que cela ne sonnait pas creux, maintenant, je savais qu'elle n'était pas devant la maison, puis je frappai à la porte.

Presque instantanément, on ouvrit : un jeune garçon imberbe, à l'aspect fort éveillé, me pria d'entrer.

- Merci, lui répondis-je. Je voudrais seulement que vous m'indiquiez, s'il vous plaît, le chemin pour regagner le Strand d'ici.

- La troisième à droite, et la quatrième à gauche ! me répondit aussitôt le commis en refermant la porte.

Nous rejoignîmes les dames et nous marchâmes tous ensemble pour aller manger un morceau.

Louis voulait déjà tout savoir ! Il me tournait autour en posant des tas de questions !

- Pourquoi tu as toqué avec ta canne sur le trottoir ? Pourquoi tu es allé frapper à cette porte là ? Il habite où ton client ? C'est quoi ton affaire ? Tu l'as déjà résolue ?

- Ha ! fis-je avec emphase. L'impatiente de la jeunesse ! Je me retrouve coincé entre Watson qui commence ses histoires à l'envers et Louis qui me presse de questions !

- Moi aussi je veux tout savoir, me dit Hélène avec les yeux qui pétillaient. J'aurais peut-être du t'accompagner... pour te donner mon avis. Quant au fait que tu aies frappé avec ta canne sur le trottoir c'est tout simplement pour vérifier si...

- Chut ! fis-je en l'interrompant. Garde tes conclusions pour toi ! En tout cas, il a l'esprit vif, ce type ! Selon moi, il est, au royaume de l'habileté, le quatrième homme dans Londres ! Quant à l'audace, il pourrait même prétendre à la troisième place. J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui autrefois...

- Et qui possède les premières places au royaume de l'habilité et de l'audace ? me demanda Hélène en haussant les sourcils.

- Pour la première place de l'audace, je dirais que c'est toi... Première place aussi au rang des prises de risques...

- Je constate, fit Meredith en s'adressant à Watson et en grommelant, que ces deux là vont encore nous tenir à l'écart de leurs déductions ! Nous resterons des ignorants jusqu'au dénouement mon cher docteur... Sherlock sera tout fier de nous l'expliquer et Hélène baillera d'ennui car elle saura déjà tout !

- De toute évidence, nous dit Watson en se frottant le menton, le commis de M. Wilson tient un rôle important dans cette mystérieuse affaire de la Ligue des rouquins. Je parierais que vous n'avez demandé votre chemin que juste pour le voir.

- Pas lui ! lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Qui alors ? me demanda Watson.

- Les genoux de son pantalon !

- Évidemment ! fit Meredith en haussant les épaules. Comment n'y avions nous pas songé plus tôt ? Les genoux de son pantalon ! C'est d'une simplicité enfantine voyons !

- Tu voulais vérifier qu'il malmenait ses vêtements aussi bien que toi ? fit Hélène en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

- Ah !… fit Watson décontenancé tout en se grattant le haut du crâne. Et qu'y avez-vous vu ?

- Oui ! fit Louis en m'attrapant le bras. Raconte ce que tu as vu !

- Ce que je m'attendais à voir...

- Rhô ! fit le garçon en shootant dans un caillou imaginaire. Pourquoi tu réponds toujours à mes questions pas des phrases ainsi ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous cogné le trottoir avec votre canne ? me demanda Watson. Je ne possède pas la perspicacité d'Hélène moi !

- Mon cher docteur, c'est l'heure d'observer, non de parler. Nous sommes des espions en pays ennemi. Nous avons appris quelque chose sur Saxe-Coburg Square. Explorons maintenant les ruelles qui se trouvent derrière. Venez avec moi !

- On saura rien alors ?

- Non Louis tu ne sauras rien du tout ! Faites silence maintenant !

La rue où nous nous retrouvâmes lorsque nous eûmes contourné l'angle de ce Saxe-Coburg Square contrastait autant avec lui que les deux faces d'un tableau.

C'était l'une des artères principales où se déversait le trafic de la City vers le nord et l'ouest. La chaussée était obstruée par l'énorme flot commercial qui s'écoulait en un double courant : l'un allant vers la City, l'autre venant de la City.

Nous avions du mal à réaliser que d'aussi beaux magasins et d'aussi imposants bureaux s'adossaient à ce square minable et crasseux que nous venions de quitter.

- J'aime vraiment pas Londres ! fit Louis en écarquillant les yeux. D'un côté c'est beau et de l'autre c'est tout pourri !

- C'est toujours ainsi dans les grandes villes Louis ! Le faste et le clinquant d'un côté et de l'autre, la face sombre avec ses taudis et sa misère... Laissez-moi bien regarder (je m'étais arrêté au coin pour observer et ils se mirent à mes côtés, regardant la même chose que moi). Je voudrais tout simplement me rappeler l'ordre des maisons ici. Il y a Mortimer's, le bureau de tabac, la boutique du marchand de journaux, la succursale Coburg de la Banque de la City et de la Banlieue, le restaurant végétarien, et le dépôt de voitures McFarlane. Ceci nous mène droit vers l'autre bloc.

Hélène hocha la tête et afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

- Quoique, maintenant que j'ai vu la disposition de certaines choses dans cette rue... Pas besoin de me faire un dessin. Il fallait y penser tout de même ! C'est diabolique non ?

- Chut ! fis-je en mettant mon doigt devant mes lèvres. Ne dis rien aux autres ! (Je me frottai les mains de satisfaction car tout s'était mit en place). Voilà, les amis : le travail est fini, c'est l'heure de nous distraire ! Un sandwich et une tasse de café, puis en route vers le pays du violon où tout est douceur, délicatesse, harmonie : là, il n'y aura pas de rouquins pour nous assommer de devinettes.

- Bien dit ! asséna Hélène. Mais pas au restaurant végétarien !

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Louis. Enfin, le mot que tu viens de dire... Tu veux bien me le traduire en français parce que en anglais je ne l'ai pas compris.

Ce fut Meredith qui lui traduisit le mot en français et Louis écarquilla les yeux tout en faisant une grimace de dégoût :

- Beurk ! On te sert quoi à manger dans ce restaurant ? De l'herbe ?

- Oui ! lui répondit Meredith avec un grand sourire. Ils en ont plein leur jardin !

Watson et moi marchions en retrait par rapport aux femmes et nous dûmes mettre notre main devant notre bouche pour ne pas que Louis nous entende rire.

- Mais c'est pas nourrissant de l'herbe !

- Les vaches et les chevaux ne s'en plaignent pas ! fis-je nonchalamment. On engraisse bien les vaches avec de l'herbe et si les chevaux mangent de l'herbe trop grasse, c'est le coup de sang assuré !

- Ne m'y emmenez jamais ! nous dit-il avec force. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller manger dans un endroit où j'aurai l'impression que le serveur a nettoyé sa faux dans mon assiette ! Non mais !

Les femmes partirent d'un grand éclat de rire et nous aussi. Le petit trait d'humour qu'il venait de faire sans s'en rendre compte avait été dit sur un ton tellement indigné qu'il nous amusa beaucoup.

Ensuite, Hélène lui expliqua que Meredith avait raconté beaucoup de bêtises et que « _Non, on ne mange pas de l'herbe dans les restaurants végétariens ! Mais de la salade, beaucoup de légumes et pas de viande !_ »

Louis haussa les épaules en regardant Meredith de travers puis il vint se mettre à côté de nous pour rigoler en sourdine.

Il donna ensuite la main à _Oncle John_ jusqu'à la petite taverne de ma connaissance où nous mangeâmes un sandwich au poulet délicieux et bûmes quelques tasses de café.

Puis, nous prîmes la direction du Saint-Jame's Hall pour le concert.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur au sujet du restaurant végétarien :** Quand j'ai relu l'histoire avant de la réécrire, le fait qu'il y ait un restaurant végétarien m'a fait sourire... En effet, j'ai repensé à une parodie d'Elyon sur _You Tube_ avec Holmes/Adler et le restaurant diététique... J'avais tout bonnement pleuré de rire... surtout quand Holmes demandait si le serveur avait nettoyé sa tondeuse dans son assiette... Bon, je ne pouvais pas parler des tondeuses en 1885, alors j'ai choisi la faux... outil magnifique...

**Note de l'auteur au sujet du métro londonien :**

Le **métro de Londres** ou _**London Underground**_ est le réseau métropolitain qui dessert le Grand Londres et les espaces alentours de l'Essex, de l'Hertfordshire et du Buckinghamshire. Il s'agit du plus vieux métro du monde (1863).

Le premier projet d'un métro à Londres remonte à 1827. C'est le premier projet de métro dans le monde, bien avant Paris, Berlin et New York.

La Metropolitan Railway fut la première ligne inaugurée, le 10 janvier 1863. Son tracé de l'époque constitue maintenant dans sa majeure partie la Hammersmith & City Line.

La première partie du réseau existant à avoir été construite, est le _Metropolitan Railway_, qui circulait entre Bishop's Road, (aujourd'hui la station _Paddington_), et Farringdon Street (station appelée simplement de nos jours _Farringdon_). Ce fut le premier métro urbain. Il a été construit avec une voie à double gabarit - capable d'accueillir des trains à l'écartement de Brunel large de 2,14 mètres ainsi que les autres trains desservant Londres à « voie normale » (1,435 m).

Suite à des retards pour des raisons financières entre autres, le chemin de fer a été autorisé en 1854, et la circulation publique a débuté le 10 janvier 1863.

30 000 passagers ont été transportés dans la journée, avec des trains partant toutes les dix minutes.

En 1880, le « Met », prolongé, transportait 40 millions de passagers par an. La majeure partie de cet itinéraire originel est maintenant intégrée au sein de la Hammersmith & City Line. D'autres tronçons suivirent rapidement, et en 1884, l'Inner Circle (Circle Line aujourd'hui) était complet.

Au début, les tunnels ont été creusés à l'aide de la méthode de construction des tranchées couvertes.

La construction en tranchée couverte de la District Line a nécessité la démolition de plusieurs maisons sur le parcours entre Paddington et Bayswater.

Les premiers trains à circuler étaient tractés par des locomotives à vapeur, ce qui exigeait une aération efficace de la surface.

Des gaines de ventilation aménagées en divers points de l'itinéraire permettaient aux locomotives à vapeur d'expulser les fumées et d'amener de l'air frais dans les tunnels.

Un de ces puits se situe par exemple à Leinster Gardens, W2.

Dans le but de préserver les caractéristiques visuelles de la rue, une façade en béton de 1,50 m d'épaisseur a été construite pour ressembler à une véritable façade de maison.

Suite aux progrès dans l'utilisation de boucliers pour la construction de tunnels, de la traction électrique et de la maîtrise de la construction de tunnels profonds, les lignes suivantes ont été construites plus profondément en sous-sol. Cela permettait de causer beaucoup moins de perturbations au niveau du sol que par la méthode des tranchées couvertes.


	18. 4è:chap 123:Introspection au Saint James

_Effacer d'un trait tous ces visages_

_Pour qu'il ne reste aucun autre que le tien_

_Briser tous les ponts, brûler les pages_

_De ma mémoire où traînaient_

_Mes folies sans lendemain..._

_Ne plus rien cacher même mes larmes_

_Oser ces mots que j'avais crus oubliés_

_Renier mon passé, rendre mes armes_

_Trouver la force de croire_

_Qu'avec toi, un jour je vais..._

_Apprendre à aimer_

_Apprendre à donner_

_Mes jours et mes nuits_

_Apprendre à aimer_

_A ne plus douter_

_De toi, et de la vie... de la vie..._

_Et réinventer les gestes tendres_

_Mêler nos souffles, pour qu'ils n'en fassent qu'un_

_Obliger mon corps à mieux t'attendre_

_Et m'endormir la tête posée, là sur tes reins..._

_T'ouvrir mon coeur, jusqu'à mon âme_

_A ne plus en avoir aucun secret_

_Puis tout déchirer, jeter aux flammes_

_Les souvenirs qui torturent_

_Les blessures et les regrets... et_

_Apprendre à aimer_

_A savoir donner_

_Jusqu'à l'infini_

_Apprendre à aimer_

_A ne plus douter_

_De nous et de la vie... de la vie_

_Découvrir ta peau comme une terre_

_Sauvage et belle comme une île sous le vent_

_Eclairer ma vie de ta lumière_

_Je serais prêt à te suivre_

_Et jusqu'à la fin des temps... pour_

_Apprendre à aimer_

_A tout partager_

_Mes jours et mes nuits_

_Apprendre à aimer_

_Apprendre à donner_

_Plus que ma vie_

_Apprendre à aimer_

_Apprendre à rêver_

_Puisque c'est écrit_

_Apprendre à aimer_

_A savoir donner_

_Jusqu'à l'infini..._

_**Apprendre à aimer : Johnny Hallyday**_

**_Illustration parfaite des pensées quotidiennes de Holmes..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 123 : Introspection au Saint-Jame's Hall **

Nous nous installâmes à nos places dévolues. Watson se mit aux côtés de Meredith, Hélène s'assit à mes côtés et Louis hérita de la place centrale, celle entre les deux femmes.

La musique commença et plus rien n'exista pour moi !

Je dois dire que j'était un mélomane enthousiaste : j'exécutait passablement, et je composais des oeuvres qui n'étaient pas dépourvues de mérite. Madame Hudson avait eu droit dernièrement à ma dernière oeuvre... Ma plus belle sans doute... Mon unique représentation aussi !

Hélène se laissa envahir elle aussi par la musique... Je vis que ses doigts bougeaient pour exécuter les notes au piano. Même Louis se concentra sur la musique et il resta silencieux.

Tout l'après-midi, je restai assis sur mon fauteuil d'orchestre, jouissant du bonheur le plus parfait. J'écoutais de la musique et j'appréciais de la partager avec d'autres, surtout avec Hélène... même si elle ne savait rien de mon état d'esprit.

Mes longs doigts minces battaient de temps en temps la mesure, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres, et Watson aurait sûrement dit que mes yeux exprimaient de la langueur et toute la poésie du rêve…

Louis s'était appuyé contre le bras d'Hélène et elle avait les yeux clos. La meilleure manière de se laisser la musique s'infiltrer dans tout votre être.

Mes yeux étaient mi-clos pour pouvoir l'observer à la dérobée. Les battements de mon coeur s'étaient légèrement emballés lorsqu'elle était entrée à Baker Street et ils avaient accéléré encore plus depuis notre arrivée au concert. La savoir si proche de moi et ne pas pouvoir la toucher... Frustration intense ! Mais cela rajoutait du piment aussi...

Un petit sourire pris naissance sur mes lèvres et je ne tentai même pas de le cacher. Watson pouvait penser que c'était la musique qui me donnait cet air là. Il savait que je n'étais plus le même quand je jouais ou que j'écoutais de la musique. Il me disait toujours que mon regard changeait, que mes yeux n'étaient plus les même...

Ils étaient donc différents mes yeux selon que j'étais « Holmes le limier », « Holmes l'implacable, l'astucieux », ou « Holmes le champion des policiers » ! Différents aussi quand j'étais « le Holmes qui écoutait de la musique allemande aux côtés d'une femme qu'il appréciait plus qu'il n'aurait dû ! »

Mon caractère singulier me permettait cette dualité.

J'avais souvent pensé que ma minutie, ma froideur et tout le reste représentaient une sorte de réaction de défense contre l'humeur qui me portait vers la poésie et la contemplation.

Mon côté froid qui s'opposait à mon côté poète, mon côté minutieux qui s'opposait à mon côté bohème et légèrement bordélique parfois, mon côté asocial qui s'opposait à mon envie d'avoir des amis sur lesquels je pouvais compter, mon côté autoritaire et dominant qui s'opposait à mon côté qui aimait être dominé par Hélène, mon insensibilité à la flatterie, sauf lorsqu'elle concernait mon art...

L'équilibre de ma nature me faisait aussi passer d'une langueur extrême à l'énergie la plus dévorante. Mon frère disait toujours que je possédais toute l'énergie de la famille !

Lorsque l'appétit de la chasse s'emparait de moi, et que ma logique se haussait au niveau de mon intuition... Oh que j'aimais ces moments-là ! Je n'étais plus le même alors.

Si bien que les gens qui n'étaient pas familiarisés avec mes méthodes me regardaient de travers, avec méfiance, comme si j'étais un homme différent du commun des mortels. Peu de gens m'avaient réellement compris, hormis Amélia puisqu'elle m'avait connu enfant et m'avait vu grandir en ployant sous le joug de mon paternel.

Hélène s'en était approché dangereusement aussi, en peu de temps, et je me doutais qu'elle avait compris mes innombrables blessures même si elle ne m'avait jamais rien dit.

Watson m'avait déjà dit que je n'étais jamais si réellement formidable que certains soirs où je venais de passer des heures dans mon fauteuil parmi les improvisations ou mes éditions en gothique.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'observai Hélène, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et ses doigts battaient la mesure. Ma petite faiblesse était à côté de moi et je devais garder mes mains chez moi.

Louis avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, concentré sur la scène.

Tout à coup, je le vis se lever à moitié de son fauteuil et il se tourna vers moi en ouvrant la bouche pour me signaler quelque chose.

Je me penchai et mis un doigt devant ma bouche pour lui signifier le silence.

Il serra ses petits poings de dépit et puis, il mima avec sa main droite l'action d'écrire. Je fouillai dans ma poche et lui tendit mon carnet ainsi que mon crayon.

Les trois autres nous avaient jeté des regards étonnés.

Ce fut fébrilement qu'il écrivit assez bien sur une page vierge du carnet et il me le tendit avec un sourire de satisfaction intense.

J'ouvris le carnet et je vis qu'il m'avait écrit, en français, avec plein de fautes d'orthographe encore :

« _Je sai ! Il y avait une bank dans lautre rue et si tu a frapé le sole ces pour vérifié s'il sonnait creu ! Tu cherchais s'il y avait un tunel pour passer de la maison à la bank ? Mais sa peu pa etre devant la méson car la bank est deriere la méson. Un jour, dans une méson abandoné, j'avais remarqué que du planché fesait un drole de bruit sous mes pa et après avoir cassé le boi, j'ai découver une cachete mais elle était vide !_ »

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, Louis guettait fébrilement ma réponse et je hochai une fois la tête de haut en bas pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien vu. Même si c'était en fait pour vérifier si la fameuse cave était devant ou derrière la maison. Elle ne se trouvait pas devant... mais derrière ! Mais j'avais pu vérifier mes hypothèses et elles étaient devenues des certitudes.

Ce fut un petit garçon satisfait qui s'enfonça plus fort dans son fauteuil et écouta avec attention le concerto de violon qui venait de commencer...

Hélène tourna la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui fis un petit clin d'oeil discret et elle me répliqua par un petit sourire coquin... Mon coeur s'emballa un peu plus et je me laissai envahir par la douce langueur de l'amour. Folie pure, je sais ! Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la force pour lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. Toutes ces choses que j'avais dites un jour à une fille et que j'étais incapable de redire à une autre. Allez Sherlock, cesse ton introspection et profite de la musique...

J'étais bien... bien enfoncé dans le fauteuil confortable. Je ne pensais plus à rien.

Ce soir-là, je me laissai envelopper de musique à Saint-James's Hall...

A la fin du concert, nous prîmes congé des dames car la suite était plus dangereuse ! Louis ne tenait pas en place et il me demanda, tout en sautillant et en s'agrippant à la manche de mon manteau :

- J'ai bien trouvé hein ! J'ai raison ! T'es d'accord avec moi ?

- Oui, mais tais-toi et cesse de te pendre à ma manche !

- Oh ! dit-il en lâchant ma manche. Je me rendais pas compte... Mais je suis content d'avoir trouvé le pourquoi !

- C'est très bien Louis, tu as fait marcher ta petite cervelle de moineau ! Mais garde le silence ! J'ai besoin de discrétion ! Mesdames (je leur fis le baisemain à chacune d'elles) je vous souhaite le bonsoir. Passez plus tard pour que je vous raconte tout !

- Soyez prudent tous les deux, nous dit Hélène.

- Toujours ! En route Watson ! La partie recommence ! Nous avons des dispositions à prendre pour ce soir !

Watson et moi partîmes pour mettre tout en place pour coincer le voleur sur le fait. J'avais besoin de Peter Jones, l'officier de police criminelle de Scotland Yard et de monsieur Merryweather, le directeur de la banque.

J'avais renvoyé mon ami au 221b et j'allai seul à Scotland Yard. Ensuite, je revins pour récupérer mon fidèle associé et nous hélâmes un fiacre.

Ce dernier nous emmena dans l'artère populeuse où nous avions déambulé ce matin et ensuite, nous nous engouffrâmes dans un passage étroit. Merryweather et Jones sur nos talons.

Nos pérégrinations nous firent aboutir dans une grande cave voûtée où se trouvaient empilées des caisses et des boites de grandes tailles.

- Par le haut, vous n'êtes pas trop vulnérable, dis-je à l'administrateur.

- Ni par le bas, fit Meryweather en frappant avec sa canne les dalles du sol... Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il, elles sonnent creux !

- Je dois réellement vous prier de vous tenir un peu plus tranquille, dis-je avec sévérité. Vous pourriez compromettre le succès de notre expédition. Pourrais-je vous demander d'être assez bon pour vous asseoir sur l'une de ces caisses et de ne vous mêler de rien ?

Tout le monde se tint tranquille et l'attente commença. Nous en avion pour une bonne heure ! Je fis part à mes compagnons de ce qui allait se passer :

- Watson, nous nous trouvons actuellement, et vous l'avez certainement deviné, dans la cave d'une succursale de l'une des principales banques de Londres. M. Merryweather est le président du conseil d'administration, et il vous expliquera les raisons pour lesquelles les criminels les plus audacieux de la capitale auraient envie de s'intéresser à présent à cette cave.

- C'est notre or français, chuchota le président. Et nous avons été avertis à plusieurs reprises qu'un coup était en préparation.

- Votre or français ? demanda Watson.

- Oui. Il y a quelques mois, nous avons eu occasion de consolider nos ressources, à cet effet, nous avons emprunté trente mille napoléons à la Banque de France. Mais, dans la City, on a appris que nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de cet argent frais, et qu'il était toujours dans notre cave. La caisse sur laquelle je suis assis contient deux mille napoléons enveloppés de papier de plomb.

- Craintes tout à fait justifiées ! ponctuai-je. Maintenant, il serait temps d'arranger nos petits plans. Je m'attends à ce que l'affaire soit mûre dans une heure. D'ici là, monsieur Merryweather, faites tomber le volet de votre lanterne.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le noir.

- Ils n'auront qu'une retraite possible, chuchotai-je à Jones. La maison de Saxe-Coburg Square. Je pense que vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé, Jones ?

- Un inspecteur et deux agents font le guet devant la porte.

- Bien.

Notre longue attente dura plus d'une heure. Watson me dira à notre retour qu'il avait eu l'impression que la nuit entière s'était écoulée ! Moi, j'avais des nerfs d'acier et les longues périodes d'attente ne me faisaient pas peur. Nous avions aussi attendu lorsque nous avions été résoudre l'affaire d'Hélène en février.

J'aperçu soudain une lueur rougeâtre entre deux dalles. Nos voleurs arrivaient !

Dans un bruit de déchirement, d'arrachement, l'une des grosses dalles blanches se souleva sur un côté : un trou carré, béant, se creusa et une lanterne l'éclaira.

De chaque côté de l'ouverture ainsi pratiquée dans le sol, une main s'agrippa. Les épaules émergèrent, puis la taille. Un genou prit appui sur le rebord. L'homme se mit debout à côté du trou. Presque au même instant se dressa derrière lui un complice : aussi agile et petit que lui, avec un visage blême et une tignasse d'un rouge flamboyant.

Je plongeai sur le premier et le deuxième s'enfuit par le trou béant. Aucune chance qu'il s'en tire, des policiers gardaient la sortie !

L'homme se débattait pour essayer d'échapper à mon emprise mais je le maintenais dans un étau de fer.

- Inutile, John Clay ! articulai-je avec calme. Vous n'avez plus aucune chance.

- J'ai compris, me répondit le bandit avec le plus grand sang-froid. J'espère que mon copain s'en est tiré, bien que vous ayez eu les pans de sa veste…

- Il y a trois hommes qui l'attendent à la porte, lui répondis-je.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? Vous me paraissez n'avoir rien oublié. Puis-je vous féliciter ?

- Moi aussi, je vous félicite ! lui dis-je. Votre idée des rouquins était très originale… et efficace !

Jones passa les menottes à John Clay qui fit des manières puis les policiers l'emmenèrent. Leurs collègues avaient appréhendé le complice qui avait essayé de filer.

- Réellement, monsieur Holmes, me dit Merryweather pendant que nous remontions de la cave, je ne sais comment la banque pourra vous remercier et s'acquitter envers vous. Sans aucun doute, vous avez découvert et déjoué une tentative de cambriolage comme je n'en avais encore jamais vu dans une banque !

- J'avais un petit compte à régler avec M. John Clay, lui dis-je en souriant. En dehors de cela, je suis largement récompensé parce que j'ai vécu une expérience pour ainsi dire unique, et que la Ligue des rouquins m'a été révélée ! Elle était très remarquable !

Quand je pense que cet homme avait pesté qu'il allait manquer sa partie de bridge du samedi soir ! Et que en vingt-sept ans, il n'en avait manqué aucunes ! Voilà que maintenant il minaudait car je lui avais sauvé sa banque !

Watson et moi rentrâmes qu'il était passé minuit à Baker Street. Un télégramme m'attendait sur la table. Il émanait d'Hélène qui me signalait qu'elle passerait lundi avec Meredith et Louis pour que je leur raconte toute l'histoire, car si elle et Louis avaient compris la fin, ils leur manquaient quand même le début ! Meredith devait patauger dans la panade totale elle !

- Holmes, je me doute que vous devez être fatigué, mais pourrais-je avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Parce que même si j'ai eu droit au début, que j'ai vu les mêmes choses que vous, mon esprit est assez confus...

- Bien sûr mon ami. Asseyez-vous... Mais avant, servez-moi un verre de whisky et un pour vous si vous le souhaitez. Je pense que nous l'avons bien mérité non ?

Watson sortit la bouteille et remplit deux verres. J'attrapai ma pipe de bruyère, la bourrai de mon tabac préféré, celui qu'Hélène détestait, et allumai ma pipe. Les premières bouffées sont toujours un réel plaisir !

Le whisky me fit du bien aussi, je renversai ma tête en arrière et m'assis en tailleur dans mon fauteuil.

- Cela ne vous dérangera pas de raconter encore une fois lundi l'histoire à nos complices de cet après-midi ?

- Pas du tout !

- Alors je suis toute ouïe Holmes ! me dit-il en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Voyez-vous, Watson, une chose me sauta aux yeux tout d'abord : cette histoire assez incroyable d'une annonce publiée par la soi-disant « Ligue des rouquins », et de la copie de l'encyclopédie britannique, ne pouvait avoir d'autre but que de retenir chaque jour hors de chez lui notre prêteur sur gages. Le moyen utilisé n'était pas banal ! En fait, il était difficile d'en trouver de meilleur ! C'est indubitablement la couleur des cheveux de son complice qui inspira l'esprit subtil de Clay. Quatre livres par semaine constituaient un appât sérieux. Qu'était-ce, pour eux, quatre livres puisqu'ils en espéraient des milliers ? Ils insérèrent l'annonce : l'un des coquins loua provisoirement le bureau, l'autre poussa le prêteur sur gages à se présenter, et tous deux profitaient chaque matin de son absence. A partir du moment où j'ai su que le commis avait accepté de travailler à mi-salaire, j'ai compris qu'il avait un sérieux motif pour accepter l'emploi.

- Mais comment avez-vous découvert de quel motif il s'agissait ?

- S'il y avait eu des femmes dans la maison, j'aurais songé à une machination plus vulgaire. Mais il ne pouvait en être question ici. D'autre part, le bureau de notre prêteur sur gages rendait peu. Enfin, rien chez lui ne justifiait une préparation aussi minutieuse longue et coûteuse. Il fallait donc chercher dehors. Mais chercher quoi ? Je réfléchis à la passion du commis pour la photographie, et à son truc de disparaître dans la cave. La cave ! C'était là qu'aboutissaient les fils de l'énigme que m'avait apportée monsieur Jabez Wilson. Je lui posai alors quelques questions sur ce commis mystérieux, et je me rendis compte que j'avais affaire à l'un des criminels de Londres les plus audacieux et les plus astucieux. Il était en train de manigancer quelque chose dans la cave : quelque chose qui lui prenait plusieurs heures par jour depuis des mois. Encore une fois, quoi ? Je ne pouvais qu'envisager un tunnel, destiné à le conduire vers un autre immeuble.

» J'en étais arrivé là quand nous nous rendîmes sur les lieux. Je vous ai étonné quand j'ai cogné le sol avec mon stick ; mais je me demandais si la cave était située sur le devant ou sur l'arrière de la maison. Au son, je sus qu'elle n'était pas sur le devant. Hélène et Louis ont deviné que j'avais cogné le sol pour savoir s'il sonnait creux ou pas... Louis a pensé que je vérifiais s'il y avait un tunnel...

- Vous devriez changer d'associé Holmes, me dit-il en posant sa pipe pour prendre son verre. Vous seriez mieux secondé avec Hélène ou même avec Louis qu'avec moi...

- Ne dites pas de bêtises Watson ! Vous seul êtes le conducteur de lumière ! En Normandie, Hélène et moi savions que quelque chose clochait mais nous étions incapable de trouver le petit détail. C'est vous qui m'avez mit sur la voie mon ami ! Et Louis est juste un petit garçon fort débrouillard parce qu'il a dû s'en sortir quasi seul ! Il a pensé au sol qui sonnait creux car il en avait fait l'expérience dans une maison abandonnée...

- Bien, fit un Watson souriant en reprenant sa pipe, puisque vous insistez, je reste avec vous ! Mais cela ne me dérange pas de laisser ma place de temps en temps vous savez... (Je ne répondis pas et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque). Je vous laisse poursuivre vos explications !

- Merci docteur ! fis-je en prenant une petite gorgée de cet excellent whisky écossais. Ce fut alors que je sonnai, j'espérais bien que le commis se dérangerait pour ouvrir. Nous avions eu quelques escarmouches auparavant, mais nous ne nous étions jamais vus. Je regardai à peine son visage : c'était ses genoux qui m'intéressaient. Vous avez pu remarquer vous-même combien à cet endroit le pantalon était usé, chiffonné, et taché : de tels genoux étaient révélateurs du genre de travail auquel il se livrait pendant des heures. Le seul point mystérieux qui restait à élucider était le pourquoi de ce tunnel. En me promenant dans le coin, je constatai que la « Banque de la City et de la Banlieue » était attenante à la maison de Jabez Wilson. J'alertai Scotland Yard et le président du conseil d'administration de la banque et la conclusion fut ce que vous avez vu.

- Et comment avez-vous pu prévoir qu'ils feraient ce soir leur tentative ?

- A partir du moment où le bureau de la Ligue était fermé, il était certain qu'ils ne se souciaient plus que Jabez Wilson fût absent de chez lui. Par ailleurs, il était capital de leur point de vue qu'ils se dépêchassent, car le tunnel pouvait être découvert, ou l'or changé de place. Le samedi leur convenait bien, car ils avaient deux jours pour disparaître. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je les attendais pour ce soir.

- Votre logique est merveilleuse ! s'écria mon ami avec une admiration non feinte. La chaîne est longue, et cependant chaque anneau se tient.

- La logique me sauve de l'ennui, répondis-je en bâillant. Hélas ! Je le sens qui me cerne encore !… Ma vie est un long effort pour m'évader des banalités de l'existence. Ces petits problèmes m'y aident...

- Et de plus, vous êtes un bienfaiteur de la société. !

J'haussai les épaules :

- Peut-être, après tout, cela sert-il à quelque chose ! « _L'homme n'est rien, c'est l'oeuvre qui est tout_ », comme Flaubert l'écrivait à George Sand.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur sur Watson, le conducteur de lumière :**

- En vérité, Watson, vous vous surpassez ! s'exclama Holmes en repoussant sa chaise et en allumant une cigarette. Je suis obligé de dire que dans tous les récits que vous avez bien voulu consacrer à mes modestes exploits, vous avez constamment sous-estimé vos propres capacités. **Vous n'êtes peut-être pas une lumière par vous-même, mais vous êtes un conducteur de lumière. Certaines** **personnes dépourvues de génie personnel sont quelquefois douées du pouvoir de le stimuler**. Mon cher ami, je vous dois beaucoup !

* Extrait du premier chapitre du « _Chien des Baskerville_ »


	19. 4ème:chap 124: Les lectures de Holmes

**Message pour Skarine **: Moi aussi quand j'ai repris "la ligue des rouquins" pour ma fic j'ai pensé à Jeremy Brett et sa crise de fou rire maitrisée! Dans le Canon, ils se laissaient aller tous les deux au fou rire. Plus l'air pas content quand le roux lui dit que c'était enfantin... Non mais!

La 2ème enquête que Holmes devra résoudre commencera au chapitre 126 et c'est une sortie de ma tête celle-là. Et je te jure que je me suis cassée les méninges! Ce n'est pas évident à inventer... Mais il y aura un relevé d'indices et la solution aussi! Holmes, pour cette enquête, ne sera pas aidé par Watson...

Et non, Holmes ne pouvait pas emmener Louis et les autres dans le coffre de la banque car trop dangereux et il fallait être discret!

* * *

**Chapitre 124 : Les lectures de Holmes... (Le dimanche 10 et lundi 11 mai)**

La journée du dimanche s'était écoulée lentement. L'affaire des rouquins avait été résolue et je me retrouvais avec l'esprit au repos ! Et je détestais ça !

Mon esprit ressemblais à un moteur de course : il se détraquait quand il n'exécutait pas les exploits pour lesquels il était construit.

Puisque je n'avais rien à faire et que je ne pouvais pas débarquer chez Hélène et risquer de me faire surprendre par Meredith, je restai étendu sur le canapé sans rien dire, sans remuer un muscle, du matin jusqu'au soir.

Oh, j'avais bien fumé une pipe au matin, mais ensuite : rien !

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais été fatigué par le travail, fis-je à Watson. En revanche, l'oisiveté m'épuise complètement !

- Demain vous aurez de quoi vous occuper Holmes ! Les femmes viendront pour avoir l'éclairage nécessaire à notre affaire d'hier...

Le lundi arriva enfin et vers dix heures du matin, j'entendis des pas bien connus monter les marches de notre meublé.

Après les salutations d'usage : Meredith m'embrassa, Hélène eu droit à un baisemain de ma part, Louis me serra la main et « oncle John » embrassa tout le monde, nous nous assîmes dans les fauteuils et le canapé. Les femmes d'un côté et les hommes de l'autre.

Ensuite, je leur contai toute l'histoire du début avec notre rouquin.

Watson se leva au bout de vingt minutes et s'en alla à ses consultations médicales.

- Au revoir oncle John ! cria Louis.

- Au revoir tout le monde !

Je poursuivis en leur expliquant mes déductions et le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que j'avais raison samedi alors que j'avais tort ?

- Nous étions en train d'écouter un concert Louis et je n'avais pas envie d'entrer dans les détails...

- D'accord, mais si j'avais réfléchi j'aurais compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas creuser un tunnel du côté opposé à la banque...

- Tu n'étais pas loin, fis-je en étendant mes longues jambes et en attrapant mon paquet de cigarettes. Tu avais compris que je voulais savoir si cela sonnait creux sous mes pieds... Ce n'est pas mal pour un petit garçon de sept ans...

- Oui ! me dit-il tout fier. Merci... monsieur Holmes !

Il sauta en bas du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. J'allumai une cigarette.

- T'en as beaucoup des livres ! Mais moins que chez Amélia... elle a une immense bibliothèque mais c'est une pièce où personne ne peut entrer... Au fait tu as trouvé mon livre ?

- Non Louis ! Mais je vais faire des recherches !

- Je peux regarder maintenant si tu veux, fit-il plein d'espoir.

- Il ne se trouve pas ici... De plus, il faut que je l'aie encore...

- J'ai demandé à tante Amélia de regarder chez elle et elle ne l'a pas trouvé...

- Tu es trop impatient Louis ! lui signalai-je en souriant. J'allais le demander moi même à Amélia, il ne faut pas avoir peur...

- Tu sais, elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un fouille dans ses livres... Amélia m'a dit que quand tu cherchais quelque chose, tu balançais tout par terre... sauf chez elle parce que là, tu n'oserais jamais...

- Ne dérange jamais un livre de la bibliothèque d'Amélia, elle te tuerait !

La dernière fois que j'avais fouillé sa bibliothèque, c'était avant de partir en Normandie, et j'avais tout remis en place ! Trop dangereux de ne pas respecter les règles en vigueur chez elle. Pourtant, mon ancienne gouvernante était un amour... mais ne plaisantait pas avec l'ordre ! Elle disait toujours en soupirant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à m'inculquer ce principe...

Hélène s'était levée et regardait les titres de mes livres. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y faire attention.

- N'oublie pas hein ! me rappela Louis. Que je puisse l'avoir avant de repartir !

- Sherlock ! fit Hélène ébahie. Tu lis de la littérature à sensation toi ?

- Oui ! Je suis incollable sur les détails de chaque crime horrible commis au cours du siècle ! Tout se reproduit et la chose la plus pratique qu'un détective puisse faire dans sa vie serait de s'enfermer pendant trois mois et de lire douze heures par jour les annales du crime...

- Evidemment... c'est ton métier aussi de tout savoir sur les meurtres commis... Bon sang, tu es vraiment comme moi : tes goûts sont éclectiques !

- Watson a dit un jour que mes études étaient décousues et excentriques et il a dit que j'amassais une foule de connaissances rares ! Je suis, sur le plan de mes lectures, un omnivore qui retient d'étranges détails avec une mémoire tenace.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda Louis.

- Je vais finir par t'appeler « monsieur Pourquoi » ! (Je me levai et arpentai la pièce comme à mon habitude). Parce qu'un détective doit tout connaître ! Le logicien idéal, une fois qu'il lui a été montré un simple fait sous tous ses angles, devrait en déduire non seulement tout l'enchaînement des événements qui l'ont enfanté mais encore tous les effets qu'il enfantera lui-même ! Pour porter un tel art à son plus haut degré de perfection, il est nécessaire que le logicien soit capable d'utiliser tous les faits connus. Ce qui implique de sa part des connaissances très étendues, si étendues même que, malgré cette époque de libre éducation et d'encyclopédies, rares sont ceux qui les possèdent ! (Je tirai une bouffée de ma cigarette). Mais je ne crois pas impossible qu'un homme parvienne à acquérir la somme de connaissances indispensables à son travail; en tout cas, je me suis efforcé, _moi_, de l'acquérir !

- Waw ! dit-il en me regardant avec un regard admiratif. Tu sais beaucoup de chose alors ?

- On peut dire ça ainsi... Je possède une ample réserve de connaissances hors du commun, sans système scientifique, mais très utiles pour les nécessités de mon travail. Tu vois Louis, mon esprit ressemble à une chambre de débarras bourrée de paquets de toutes sortes et bien rangés. Il y en a tellement que je peux très bien ne pas toujours me rappeler leur détail. On doit garder sa petite mansarde intellectuelle garnie de tout ce qui doit vraisemblablement servir et que le reste on peut le conserver dans sa bibliothèque où l'on peut les trouver quand on en a besoin. La plupart de mes succès sont dus à ma connaissance de l'histoire du crime. Mes connaissances en littérature à sensation sont immenses, c'est vrai...

- Je peux regarder un de tes livres ?

- Si tu veux...

Il attrapa une des grosses encyclopédies illustrées et s'installa sur la table avec. On ne l'entendit plus !

- Sherlock ! me fit Hélène en me voyant bourrer ma pipe consciencieusement. Tu ne vas pas fumer ton horrible tabac qui sent mauvais ?

- Mais non ! Il ne sent rien !

- Tant mieux ! Quoique... tu viens à peine de finir une cigarette ! Au fait, nous voulions vous inviter tous les deux au restaurant ce soir... Louis meurt d'envie d'aller au restaurant végétarien d'hier...

- Hé ! fit-il en relevant la tête. Pas question ! Je refuse de manger leur gazon moi !

- Non, rassure-toi ! fit Meredith en riant. Nous avons réservé pour dix-neuf heures chez Marcini, le restaurant italien. Nous y serons plus tôt car c'est là que nous irons boire un café quand nous aurons fini nos emplettes dans Londres. Nous allons passer prévenir ton ami... Pouvons-nous compter sur toi ?

Vu que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, j'acquiesçai avec plaisir. En plus, j'aimais bien ce restaurant !

Hélène se leva et alla se mettre au dessus de l'épaule de Louis, toujours plongé dans l'encyclopédie.

- Tu viens bonhomme ? Nous y allons !

- Déjà ? fit-il contrarié d'être ainsi interrompu dans sa lecture.

Il fit signe à Hélène de se rapprocher et il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Demande-lui ! lui répondit-elle.

Il tritura ses doigts et fit un signe de négation rapide.

- Mais enfin Louis ! Il ne va pas te manger ! (Elle se tourna vers moi et poursuivit à mon adresse). Louis voudrait te demander quelque chose...

- Je suis à l'écoute !

- Heu... j'ai pas trop envie d'aller dans la ville... je n'aime pas Londres... alors je me demandais si tu serais d'accord que je restes ici avec toi pour pouvoir lire des livres à toi...

Je joignis mes doigts sous mon menton et me mis à réfléchir intensément...

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas peur de rester toute une après-midi dans la caverne de l'ours affamé mais tu trembles rien qu'à l'idée de lui demander ?

- Oui...

- Ma foi... je n'aimerais pas non plus être obligé de faire les magasins avec des femmes... donc je peux très bien comprendre cet enfant qui n'a pas envie d'être soumis à une séance de shopping avec vous deux ! Par solidarité masculine je veux bien te garder avec moi...

- Merci ! fit-il en hurlant sa joie.

- Doucement mon jeune ami ! Il y a des règles à respecter ici ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre et tu me laisseras seul dans la pièce si un client se présente !

- D'accord ! Je ferais ce que tu me diras de faire...

- Attention Louis ! fit Meredith en s'approchant de lui. Si Sherlock te demande de sauter par la fenêtre ou de lui servir de cobaye pour une expérience chimique : refuse ! Ne mange que ce que madame Hudson te présente !

- Il ne se débarrassera pas si facilement de moi... et puis, s'il m'arriver quelque chose de grave, Hélène lui arrachera les yeux !

- Bien, nous dit Hélène. Puisque tu as l'amabilité de nous garder le petit pour l'après-midi... N'oublie pas de le nourrir ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu jeûnes tout le temps que lui aussi doit être privé de nourriture !

- La digestion m'empêche de réfléchir !

- N'importe quoi ! En Normandie tu as mangé et tu as su réfléchir !

Je lui répondis par un geste vague de la main, un étranger aurait pu croire que je chassais les mouches.

- Louis, fit Meredith, tu veux bien aller voir chez madame Hudson si elle n'aurait pas des cookies pour toi ? Ou des scones, des muffins...

- Je vois, fit-il en tordant sa bouche, on a besoin de se retrouver entre adultes...

- Mais non ! s'écria Meredith. Que vas-tu imaginer là ?

- Vous faites toujours ça vous les adultes quand vous ne voulez pas qu'un enfant entende ce que vous devez vous dire... Et je ne me presse pas... Je sais !

Il sortit de la pièce et nous l'entendîmes descendre les marches à son aise.

- Cet enfant ira loin, il est perspicace... Mais bon, ceci n'est pas l'objet de la discussion. Sherlock, tiens, c'est pour vous deux... (Meredith me tendit deux places pour l'opéra).

- En quel honneur ? fis-je étonné.

- Mais ? fit Hélène en se penchant au dessus de mon épaule pour déchiffrer les papiers. C'est pour Johann Sebastian Bach ! Le concert a lieu mercredi soir à l'Opéra Royal de Covent Garden ! Mais c'est complet depuis le début !

- Oui je sais ! Mon avocat avait eu deux places, obtenues par un ami à lui en avril, et il avait l'intention de m'emmener avec lui... malheureusement, un gros dossier est arrivé et il doit préparer sa plaidoirie... Nous ne saurons pas y aller alors il m'a dit de vous les offrir. Vous êtes plus mélomanes que nous deux !

- Meredith je t'adore ! fit Hélène en l'embrassant. Merci ! Tu connais ma passion pour ce compositeur ! Je suppose que tu garderas Louis ?

- Ce sera Amélia... moi j'irai soutenir moralement mon avocat et lui préparerai son café... Ne t'inquiète pas, Amélia est enchantée de le garder ! Met lui un enfant dans les pieds et elle devient folle d'amour pour lui... Après avoir eu un poussin, maintenant c'est un chaton !

- Heu... merci, fis-je un peu décontenancé. Tu aurais pu y aller avec l'ami Watson...

- Mon chou, je ne m'occupe pas de tes histoires, alors laisse mes « loisirs » en paix ! me dit-elle en me tapotant la joue. Ton ami est moins mélomane que toi et en plus, ma soirée était déjà réservée avec Karl.

- Bien, fis-je en rangeant les places dans mon tiroir. Ne devriez-vous pas rappeler Louis ? Entre nous, il n'avait pas besoin de descendre...

- Si ! Ainsi ton ami ne sera pas mit au courant par une indiscrétion de Louis et ce garnement n'entendra pas ce que j'ai à vous dire...Watson disparaîtra à partir de seize heures le mercredi et il ne risque pas de rentrer avant le lendemain midi au moins ! Il aura de quoi s'occuper et se fatiguer ! Vous aurez la nuit de libre pour faire ce que vous voulez...Louis dormira chez Amélia. Profitez-en bien !

- Meredith ! fit Hélène choquée. Je ne m'occupe pas de tes deux loisirs alors laisse le mien tranquille !

- Tu as raison ! Mais dans quelques temps, tu ne pourras plus te montrer ! Tu as déjà pris un peu de ventre, c'est léger mais ça commence ! Au-delà du troisième mois, c'est fini de venir ici ! Alors profites-en tant que tu peux sortir !

- Oui... terminé l'opéra ensuite... et je ne devrai surtout pas croiser John !

- Je l'occupe les jours pairs... Karl a droit aux jours impairs... Mais la règle varie souvent selon les disponibilités de l'un ou l'autre...

Nous la regardâmes effarés !

- Un problème mes amis ?

- Meredith, fis-je estomaqué, tu m'étonneras toujours !

- Vous êtes chou tous les deux ! Je vous adore pour plein de raisons, mais surtout pour une : vous oubliez toujours que j'exerce un métier fort publique...

- Oui, fit Hélène en riant, j'oublie toujours cette petite particularité chez toi...

Meredith nous regarda tous les deux avec un petit sourire :

- Je me dévoue pour vous moi ! Je paye de ma petite personne et même pas un merci ?

- _Mon_ avocat qui est devenu _ton_ amant te rétribue généreusement en bijoux ! lui répliqua Hélène.

- Oh ! Je lui ai déjà demandé d'arrêter ! Mais vu que je ne lui demande pas un shilling pour mes prestations... il me gâte !

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu demandes à mon ami Watson...

- Mon chou, je ne lui demande rien ! C'est un service que je rends ! En fait, je m'amuse bien et c'est tout ! Sous ses dehors « vieille école » ton ami est charmant !

- Épargne-moi les détails de vos nuitées !

- Il a essayé de me tirer les vers hors du nez avec toi mais je n'ai rien dit ! Je lui ai même fait comprendre que s'il continuait ainsi, je ne le recevrais plus !

- Meredith ! fis-je estomaqué. Je ne veux rien savoir ! Et ne lui dis jamais rien non plus !

- Pas de souci Sherlock ! Je suis muette comme une carpe ! Fais remonter ce pauvre gamin !

J'appelai Louis et il remonta les mains vides.

- Madame Hudson n'avait rien pour toi ?

- Elle n'est pas là ! Mais j'ai attendu en bas bien sagement !

- A tout à l'heure Sherlock ! me dit Meredith tout en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Soyez sage les enfants ! me dit Hélène en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Louis et ensuite en m'embrassant sur le haut de mon crâne.

- A toi aussi il t'a demandé d'éviter les effusions en public ? lâcha Louis goguenard.

- Silence dans les rangs ! fis-je autoritaire. Les moussaillons n'ont pas le droit de parler !

- Oui mon capitaine ! T'oublieras pas de m'inventer la suite non plus ?

- Cet enfant me tuera ! soupirai-je.

Je raccompagnai ces dames dans le hall tout en soupirant devant la demande de Louis.

Cela fit rire les femmes bien évidemment.

Madame Hudson nous croisa alors qu'elles allaient sortir. Hélène la prévint que Louis était là et qu'il fallait bien me nourrir pour ne pas que je le dévore en un seul morceau.

- Je vais bien le soigner ce petit ! Parce que s'il doit compter sur le grand pour le nourrir, il risque de mourir de faim le petiot !

- Watson n'est jamais mort de faim en ma compagnie ! objectai-je vivement.

- Non, mais il a fait des réserves pour pouvoir supporter le jeûne ! Quand il a débarqué ici il y a quatre ans, il était tout mince ! Il a pris un peu de masse graisseuse depuis... Vous pensez bien, quand il le suit sur une enquête, il n'a pas le droit de manger !

Les femmes sortirent en riant et je remontai les escaliers pour rejoindre mon meublé et le petit démon.

Une après-midi ensemble ? Moi qui n'avais pas trop l'habitude avec les enfants...

Une fois la porte refermée, je vis que Louis me regardait avec appréhension...

- Tu as toujours peur de moi ?

- Oui... un peu... tu changes très vite de caractère et je ne sais jamais quoi penser avec toi !

- Alors pense ce que tu veux !

- Voilà ! Tes réponses sont toujours bizarres !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je cultivais ma différence ! Pourquoi faire comme tout le monde ? J'adore me désingulariser des autres ! Je déteste suivre la foule de gens bien pensants ! J'aime vivre à contre courant...

- C'est ton droit...

- Bien, j'ai du travail mon grand ! Un manuscrit gothique qui me résiste ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande le moi...

- Je vais te ficher la paix et tu sauras même pas que je suis là !

Effectivement, je ne pourrai pas me plaindre de lui ! Il resta concentré sur son encyclopédie, admirant les dessins... Je pense que son anglais n'était pas assez bon que pour tout comprendre mais il faisait son possible.

Quand madame Hudson vint nous apporter le dîner, de l'agneau au curry, Louis resta plongé dans le livre.

- Louis ! A table ! (Il se entreprit de faire glisser l'assiette vers lui sans lâcher sa lecture). Et sans le livre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu fais une tâche dessus je risque de ne pas apprécier...

Le livre fut refermé et il l'emporta plus loin...

- Voilà ! me dit-il en souriant tout en reprenant sa place. Aucun risque !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur sur les moteurs en 1885 :**

Citation de Holmes en début de chapitre : « _Mon esprit ressemblais à un moteur de course : il se détraquait quand il n'exécutait pas les exploits pour lesquels il était construit_ ».

Le premier moteur à deux temps fut imaginé et réalisé par Jean-Joseph Étienne Lenoir en **1862**. Il utilisait un gaz d'éclairage. Il fonctionne selon le cycle de Lenoir.

Dans sa version économique dotée d'un simple carburateur, son rendement est plus faible et il est plus polluant, mais d'une puissance et d'un couple nettement plus élevés (60 à 70 %) qu'un moteur à quatre temps de la même cylindrée au même régime il est demeuré longtemps et reste encore le moteur exclusif et performant des cyclomoteurs et de quelques motos sportives répliques de motos de compétition en GP et tout-terrain.

**Note de l'auteur sur les lectures de Holmes :**

Je me suis basée sur des détails relatés dans le Canon. Notamment dans les histoires où Holmes parle de ses lectures.

* La crinière du lion

* La vallée de la peur

* Les cinq pépins d'orange


	20. 4ème:chap 125 : Le petit rêveur

_Tranquille et la tête ailleurs, c'était un petit rêveur..._

_**L'esprit grande prairie : Eddy Mitchell**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 125 : Le petit rêveur ** (**le 11 mai)**

Nous venions à peine de terminer le repas quand madame Hudson vint me prévenir qu'un monsieur demandait à me voir.

- Louis ! File dans ma chambre et silence !

- Oui mon commandant ! fit-il en se mettant au garde à vous. Je peux prendre des livres ?

- Prends ce que tu veux ! Je dois avoir un livre qui parle de cow-boys et de conquête des terres de l'Ouest... attends... le voici !

- Merci ! me dit-il en filant dans ma chambre.

Au final, l'affaire que cet homme avait à me proposer était de trouver des preuves que sa femme avait bien une aventure avec un autre homme ! Il me proposait de les filer et de témoigner au Tribunal ensuite, en ma qualité de détective privé, que j'avais bien été le témoin de la scène !

Du grand n'importe quoi ! Si cela continuait ainsi, le métier que j'exerçais allait devenir une agence pour mari trompé, pour crayons égarés ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre ! Je touchais le fond ce matin !

J'en étais à ruminer mon amertume quand je me souvins que j'avais un enfant à surveiller moi ! Les femmes m'avaient transformé en nounou pour enfant sage !

Enfin, cela ne me dérangeait pas trop d'avoir Louis, il ne faisait pas de bruit et il me fichait une paix royale.

J'allais ouvrir la porte de ma chambre quand je me souvins de mes recommandations à Louis : frapper avant d'entrer ! Ce que je fis !

- Oui ? fit une petite voix à l'intérieur de la pièce.

J'ouvris la porte.

Il était couché sur mon lit, sur le ventre, et il lisait le livre que je lui avais prêté.

- J'ai enlevé mes souliers avant de monter sur ton lit ! me dit-il d'une traite.

- Mes yeux ont vu...

- On me l'a assez dit que je ne pouvais pas monter sur le lit avec mes souliers ! Ton client est partit ? L'affaire est intéressante ?

- Non ! Je vais me replonger dans mes travaux... Tu peux revenir au salon...

Il se releva prestement, attrapa ses chaussures et, le livre sous le bras, regagna le salon pour s'asseoir sur la peau d'ours, dos au feu.

Moi, je me drapai dans ma robe de chambre gris souris et je me replongeai dans l'étude de mes vieux parchemins.

Louis redressa la tête et me dit :

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose...

- Mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que je peux parler... Voilà, je monte beaucoup mieux à cheval et j'ai monté Don Juan, le cheval de Karl, c'est un étalon.

- Je sais, fis-je en repensant à la reprise de dressage d'Hélène sur la plage. Et alors ?

- Armando me disait que j'étais assez bon pour monter ton étalon noir, Pharaon, mais j'ai pas voulu... Il me fallait ton autorisation avant.

- Louis, ce cheval n'est plus le mien, c'est celui d'Hélène. Si elle est d'accord, je n'ai plus rien à dire moi.

- Je peux le monter alors ? fit-il tout heureux.

- Tu demanderas la permission à Hélène...

- Oui, mais toi tu me donne la tienne pour que je monte ton cheval ?

- Louis ! C'est le cheval d'Hélène. Moi je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu le prennes !

- Merci ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- De rien...

- Hier, il y a un ami de Meredith qui est venu faire un coucou chez tante Amélia... Il est marrant... Il s'appelle Andrew et il était avec un ami à lui, Luke.

Je souris intérieurement, Amélia adorait les enfants et elle en avait un à domicile !

- Andrew a joué aux petits soldats avec moi ! On a bien rigolé.

Encore un qui adorait les enfants... et qui n'en aurait jamais...

- Ensuite, il m'a fait visiter Londres ! Amélia nous a passé son fiacre et on a fait le tour des gros bâtiments de la ville. Certains sont très beaux !

- Hélène est allée avec vous deux ?

- Non, c'était hier, le dimanche, et Hélène m'avait confié à Amélia parce qu'elle voulait aller au cimetière poser des fleurs sur la tombe de sa soeur... Meredith est allée avec pour pas qu'elle y aille toute seule. Elles sont parties en train puis elles ont pris un cab pour aller au cimetière, non loin de son ancienne maison... Hélène voulait y aller parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle y avait plus été... pas depuis que tu avais résolu son affaire...

- C'était mieux que tu restes chez Amélia alors...

- T'étais mignon quand t'étais petit toi ! me dit-il subitement.

- S'il te plaît ?

- Tante Amélia nous a montré des peintures avec toi tout petit... nu sur une peau de mouton !

- Je lui en toucherai deux mots quand je la verrai...

Il se mit à rire et se replongea dans sa lecture. Le silence régna en maître pendant un certain temps...

Puis Louis posa son livre et resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vague pendant quelques minutes. Il me sourit et me dit :

- Ça doit être chouette de vivre chez les cow-boys ! Les grandes étendues désertiques du Texas... les immenses troupeaux de vaches qu'il faut surveiller et faire avancer... les nuits à la belle étoile avec un qui joue de la guitare...

- Il n'y a pas que des bons côtés à la vie des cow-boys...

- Ne me raconte pas les mauvais côté, me dit-il en se couchant sur le dos. Laisse-moi rêver aux magnifiques paysages que ton livre parle... même si je ne comprends pas tous les mots j'imagine et dans ma tête c'est beau !

- Continue de rêver alors ! lui dis-je en souriant.

C'était beau d'avoir des rêves plein la tête à son âge... moi, à sept ans, je ne rêvais plus ! Juste que mon père arrête de lever la main sur moi et que ma mère me témoigne un peu d'amour.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans le silence. Mon parchemin n'avançait pas alors je me changeai les idées en imaginant une suite à l'histoire des pirates. Je notai les grandes lignes et les choses importantes. Une fois que ce fut terminé, je repris mon parchemin. Cela m'avait fait du bien de m'aérer l'esprit avec autre chose!

Ma logeuse vint nous apporter du thé, du café et des scones. Louis y fit honneur et les dévora quasi tous !

- Il est bien le livre ! me dit-il tout en mangeant les biscuits la bouche ouverte et à toute vitesse.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Et mange plus doucement ! Personne ne te volera tes biscuits !

- Les mots de vocabulaire ne sont pas trop compliqués pour moi, me dit-il en avalant son reste de biscuit.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Oui, mais les biscuits sont trop bons, c'est plus fort que moi... En fait, je fais comme toi, j'écoute ce que tu dis, mais je réponds par autre chose...

- Cette technique n'appartient qu'à moi ! Défense de me la prendre !

- Je ne la prends pas, je te l'emprunte de temps en temps, c'est tout ! me dit-il candidement.

Que vouliez-vous que je lui réponde ?

Couché sur le dos, les jambes pliées en deux, Louis reprit sa lecture.

A un moment donné, il posa le livre et se mit à regarder le plafond avec un sourire béat. Encore en train de rêver aux grandes étendues du Texas et aux vertes prairies du Wyoming lui !

Mon manuscrit me passionna et je ne fis plus attention à lui. Quand je levai les yeux vers lui, je remarquai qu'il s'était endormi sur la peau d'ours...

J'ôtai ma robe de chambre et je le recouvris pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid, même s'il était devant le feu. Il avait son fameux doudou dans la main. Ainsi donc, il l'avait toujours sur lui !

Dans ma chambre j'allai chercher ma robe de chambre pourpre et je me remis au travail, fumai quelques pipes et bu le reste de thé.

Lorsque ma montre indiqua dix-huit heures, je me dis qu'il était temps pour moi de me changer pour aller au restaurant retrouver les autres.

Que faire ? Réveiller Louis ou pas ? Il dormait si bien...

Si je le laissais là, il me fallait lui mettre un petit mot et prévenir ma logeuse qu'il était resté en haut pour qu'elle lui monte le repas du soir.

Sur le bureau de Watson il y avait tout le matériel nécessaire pour la rédaction d'un petit mot qui lui expliquerait que je n'avais pas voulu le réveiller.

Je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine de madame Hudson et je frappai à la porte de son antre...

- Entrez monsieur Holmes ! me dit-elle en fronçant les narines. J'avais reconnu votre pas dans l'escalier... Allons bon, que se passe-t-il encore ?

- Pourquoi ? fis-je étonné.

- Vous voir ici est inhabituel ! Pour ne pas dire exceptionnel, rare, même insolite tiens ! Comme je n'ai pas entendu d'explosion, je me dis que vous ne venez pas me voir pour m'annoncer que vous avez fait sauter la maison... pas d'odeur nauséabonde non plus... Alors je me posais des questions... L'enfant va bien ? Qu'avez-vous fait comme bêtise ?

- Aucunes ! Je n'en fais jamais d'ailleurs ! Je suis juste passé vous prévenir que le petit s'est endormi devant le feu... Nous avons rendez-vous au restaurant dans une heure mais je vais le laisser dormir. Je lui ai écrit un petit mot. N'oubliez pas de lui fournir à manger !

- Oh ! fit-elle en joignant les mains devant elle. Comme c'est mignon tout ça ! Mais monsieur Holmes, réveillez-le et emmenez-le avec vous ! Il sera plus heureux avec vous tous que tout seul dans votre meublé.

- Bien... je vais le réveiller alors !

Laissant madame Hudson à sa cuisine, je remontai les marches pour aller réveiller le petit dormeur. Arrivé sur le palier, la porte du meublé s'ouvrit à la volée (heureusement qu'elle s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur) et Louis surgit comme un diable hors de sa boîte et il me percuta de plein fouet !

- Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! implora-t-il en s'accrochant à moi. Je pars avec toi !

- Je remontais te chercher... lui dis-je en posant ma main sur sa tête pour le rassurer. Habillons-nous et hâtons-nous d'aller rejoindre ces dames !

Une fois habillé de pied en cape, haut-de-forme, gants en cuir, canne et manteau, j'attrapai le manteau de Louis, l'aidai à l'enfiler.

Nous allions sortir lorsque Louis s'arrêta soudain :

- Oh ! J'ai laissé ta robe de chambre sur la peau d'ours ! Attends-moi, je vais la ranger !

- Laisses tomber ! Elle restera par terre... ce n'est pas grave !

- Tu ne ranges pas tes affaires ?

- Heu... je ne suis pas l'homme le plus ordonné d'Angleterre...

- Moi, me dit-il tout fier, je garde mes affaires en ordre et je range tout ! Dans mon abri en Normandie, toutes mes possessions étaient bien rangées !

- Merveilleux ! fis-je en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement. Louis est une petite fée du logis ! Je t'engagerai pour ranger mes dossiers la prochaine fois que je les étalerai sur le sol !

- Ah non ! Je range mes affaires mais pas celles des autres ! Et je ne suis pas une fée ! Je suis un garçon moi !

Un petit garçon de sept ans ordonné ! J'aurai tout vu ! Quoique, mon frère était ordonné ! C'était son métier qui voulait ça. Mais à sept ans...

- Oui tu es un garçon... Continue ainsi bonhomme ! C'est toi qui a raison... Bon, nous y allons maintenant ?

- Je te suis !

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, j'hélai un cab et je pris Louis par la main pour traverser la rue.

Louis monta le premier et au moment où j'allais monter moi aussi, j'entendis la voix de Lestrade m'interpeller.

- Holmes ! me dit-il en courant vers moi. (Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, tout essoufflé d'avoir couru, il posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux, repris un peu sa respiration). Vous tombez bien ! J'ai besoin de votre aide...


	21. 4ème:chap 126: Cadavres exquis

**Message à mes revieuweuses** : la peau de vache que j'étais hier d'avoir coupé le chapitre au mauvais endroit... Lestrade arrive et puis... à suivre!

Le suspense, toujours le suspense... et j'en aurais encore beaucoup qui seront coupés au bon endroit pour moi, mais au mauvais pour vous...

Allez, l'enquête que j'ai sortie de mon cerveau... à la sueur de mon front! Et j'ai sué sur les trois chapitres que comporte cette enquête...

* * *

**Chapitre 126 : Cadavres exquis ** (**Le 11 mai p.m)**

- Lestrade ! fis-je ironique tout en descendant du fiacre pour faire signe au cocher d'attendre. Quel bon vent vous amène ? Vous avez réussi à retrouver le chemin de Londres ? C'est le coroner Ferguson qui vous a guidé ?

- Riez Holmes ! (Il remarqua alors Louis qui s'était penché pour voir ce qui se passait). Tiens ! Mais c'est notre petit voleur de pommes ! Il vous a suivi Holmes ? Vous avez décidé de remplacer le docteur Watson pour finir ? Mais j'aurais mieux aimé la jeune fille moi...

- Non Lestrade je ne remplace pas Watson ! Louis est resté chez moi l'après-midi et là, je vais rejoindre Watson et d'autres personnes chez _Marcini_... Désolé Lestrade !

- Holmes ! fit-il en s'accrochant à ma manche, les yeux au bord du désespoir. Je suis sérieux ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! J'ai plusieurs morts sur les bras et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Pourriez-vous m'aider en analysant les empreintes et en m'aiguillant sur la bonne piste ?

La tentation était forte de suivre Lestrade... Mais il y avait Louis et un restaurant de prévu.

- En d'autre temps, je vous aurais aidé volontiers Lestrade... mais j'ai un souper de fixé !

- Holmes ! me supplia-t-il. Il s'agit de ma carrière ! Si je n'ai pas apporté le début d'une piste au Super Intendant, je vais me retrouver au bureau d'embauche demain matin !

- Lestrade ! Si je suis en retard au restaurant, je vais me faire tuer ! Plus personne ne pourra vous aider alors ! Et je suis accompagné d'un petit garçon de sept ans moi !

- Oui ! fit Louis avec malice. Si tu arrives en retard à cause d'un meurtre, les femmes t'arracheront les yeux ! Mais si tu ne vas pas aider ce pauvre inspecteur, tu vas passer une mauvaise soirée... Tu penseras sans cesse à cette affaire... et tu seras comme un ours grognon en cage.

- Louis ! lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es avec moi et ce n'est pas la place d'un petit garçon ! Je vais te conduire au restaurant et puis j'irai avec Lestrade. Ensuite je me ferai purement et simplement égorger !

- Holmes ! Cela va nous faire perdre un temps de fou d'aller déposer cet enfant et vous râlerez parce que les policiers auront piétiné la scène du crime...

- Vos hommes sont des incompétents Lestrade ! vitupérais-je. Un troupeau d'éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine ferait moins de dégâts !

- Écoutez, il y a des femmes dans la police. Vous confierez Louis à l'une d'entre elle et vous pourrez examiner la scène à votre aise... J'ai besoin de vos lumières Holmes ! N'oubliez pas que je vous ai fait une fleur en Normandie... madame s'en est sortie sans aucune condamnation !

- S'il vous plaît Lestrade ! protestai-je vivement en entendant son mensonge. C'est le commissaire Benoît qui a décidé ! De plus, si je devais établir sur deux colonnes la liste des services que je vous ai rendus pour la comparer à ceux que vous m'avez rendus, je vous dépasse Lestrade, et de loin !

- Je sais Holmes... mais vous êtes le meilleur de votre catégorie... et j'ai besoin que vous releviez les indices pour moi Holmes...

- Vous ferez quand même ensuite rien qu'à votre tête Lestrade ! Comme d'habitude.

- Non Holmes... un homme a déjà tué cinq personnes et c'étaient des gens de la City, des personnes « bon chic bon genre » et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le coincer ou pour avoir des indices... on dirait qu'il n'en laisse pas !

- Tout le monde laisse des traces et des indices Lestrade ! Montez avec nous et donnez l'adresse au cocher. Une fois sur le lieux je ferai porter un message au restaurant.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Une fois arrivé sur le lieu des crimes, je me dirigeai avec Louis vers une des femmes policières qui se trouvait sur place. Lestrade nous suivait.

- Oh ! Monsieur Holmes... gloussa-t-elle tout en se trémoussant comme un canard. Vous êtes venu nous aider ?

Mon ironie se réveilla et je lui répliquai :

- Non, ce n'est pas moi mais mon frère jumeau...

- Hein ? fit-elle en ouvrant sa bouche de stupeur. Vous êtes le frère jumeau de monsieur Holmes ?

- Mais non Alice ! s'impatienta Lestrade devant sa bêtise. Monsieur Holmes plaisantait ! C'est bien lui et il n'a pas de frère jumeau !

- Aaaah ! nous dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut comprit toute la subtilité de ma réponse. Je n'avais pas compris... Oh ! Le joli petit garçon ! (Elle pinça les joues de Louis à la manière des vieilles dames et il n'aimait pas ça du tout !).

- Bonjour madame, fit-il de mauvaise grâce. Vous me faites mal !

- Oh le petit polisson ! gloussa-t-elle à la manière de je ne sais pas trop quel animal.

J'examinai la policière en vitesse et l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'une étincelle d'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux... Elle était gauchère, avait une myopie assez prononcée malgré le fait qu'elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, par coquetterie sans doute... c'était une asthmatique qui s'éclairait à la bougie chez elle.

- Je vous le confie madame ! lui expliquai-je lentement pour qu'elle comprenne bien. Faites-y attention ! S'il lui arrive le moindre mal, vous aurez affaire à sa grande sœur et elle n'est pas commode ! Louis, sois sage !

- Oui ! me dit-il en français. Comme toujours...

- Il est Français ? demanda la policière qui n'avait pas du participer, même de loin, à l'invention de la poudre à canon.

- Oui, fis-je innocemment. Pourquoi ?

- Non pour rien monsieur Holmes ! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire totalement niais.

- Lestrade ! Je vais écrire un mot et vous allez envoyer quelqu'un le porter au restaurant chez _Marcini_.

- Alice ! Vous donnerez le message à Victoria et vous lui direz qu'elle aille le porter sans traîner au restaurant « chez Marcini ». N'oubliez pas !

- Pourquoi envoyez-vous une des rares femmes de votre équipe ? s'indigna-t-elle. Un homme pourrait y aller non ?

- J'aurai peut-être besoin de tous les hommes ! Les femmes sont moins importantes...*

J'écrivis en vitesse pour expliquer la raison de mon retard, le donnai à miss «Pas Maligne » et ensuite Lestrade m'emmena sur les lieux du dernier crime.

Vu l'endroit où je devais aller ensuite, je ne pouvais pas me traîner par terre. Je n'avais même pas ma loupe !

Un grand hangar ouvert à tous les vents était occupé par les policiers. L'abri devait servir pour les jours de pluie aux sans-abri du coin.

Le cadavre avait été recouvert d'une toile et j'examinai ses semelles pour pouvoir les reconnaître sur le sol. L'homme avait été égorgé par derrière... par un gaucher vu que la lame était partie de droite vers la gauche. J'en fis part à Lestrade qui me signala qu'il l'avait déduit... Au moins une chose qu'il avait su faire tout seul !

Il m'expliqua que les cinq hommes venait tous de la City, avaient des postes bien rémunérés, qu'ils passaient tous par des petites ruelles pour rejoindre les différentes maisons de passe qui se trouvaient non loin de là... Les meurtres avaient commencé il y a quinze jours et la police avait gardé le silence pour essayer de coincer le meurtrier mais peine perdue !

Le dernier meurtre avait eu lieu dans cette ruelle. Les autres dans des ruelles adjacentes, mais la différence étaient que les autres ruelles étaient pavées et qu'il avait plu la nuit du huit au neuf... La fameuse nuit de l'orage !

Le portefeuille avait toujours été volé. Les cadavres laissé là. Les seuls témoins devaient être les sans-abri du coin mais aucun ne s'était manifesté.

Ils laissaient tous des femmes et des enfants éplorés mais à l'abri du besoin.

Le hangar donnait sur une ruelle, qui faisait office de raccourci quand on connaissait le coin. Elle permettait de passer des beaux quartiers de la ville aux bas-fonds londoniens. Sa longueur n'excédait pas les deux cents mètres.

A ma demande, il me fut apporté une toile propre pour que je puisse examiner les traces sans salir mon costume.

Je m'y étendis et je commençai par séparer les traces de la victime de celles des autres. Il me fallait repérer son chemin pour retrouver les traces de son agresseur.

- Lestrade ? m'exclamais-je. Votre coupable est un troupeau de buffles !

- S'il vous plaît Holmes ?

- Vos hommes ont tout piétiné ! hurlai-je. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- De votre mieux Holmes... me répondit-il suppliant.

J'arpentai nerveusement le long chemin en terre battue de la ruelle. Nous étions dans un quartier mal fréquenté et la ruelle n'était même pas pavée, ni goudronnée.

La lumière était chiche mais je voyais bien quand même. Cinq meurtres dans le coin ? Diable me dis-je, c'était beaucoup ! Et pour quel mobile ? On n'égorge pas un homme pour le délester uniquement de son portefeuille ! On le menace tout simplement !

J'avais déjà réussi à séparer le chemin de la victime de celle de son assassin... quand soudain, sur le côté du chemin, dans l'ombre, un trou important laissé par une pierre ôtée attira mon attention. Je m'en approchai et m'accroupis.

Pourquoi la pierre était-elle manquante et où se trouvait-elle maintenant ? Le trou occupé précédemment par la pierre était sec, donc ôtée après les pluies du dernier orage.

Une trace de pas – les semelles étaient carrées – m'éclaira sur ma précédente question : un homme avait trébuché sur cette pierre, et avec violence en plus ! Les traces de pas m'indiquaient que la chaussure de l'homme avait sans doute butée sur la pierre et il s'était étalé de tout son long... une faible trace de sang m'indiqua qu'il avait saigné de sa chute... vu l'endroit, il avait saigné sur le haut du corps... le nez, les lèvres ou la tête...

Je repris mon investigation, les mains derrière le dos. Mes pas me reconduisaient vers Lestrade et les policiers restés près du cadavre numéro cinq. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt d'arriver à leur hauteur.

Une grosse pierre jetée sur le côté, dans l'herbe, attira mon regard.

Avec précaution je la pris en main – je portais mes gants en cuir – et l'examinai sous toutes ses coutures. Ce ne pouvait être que la pierre manquante ! Vu sa taille, elle devait dépasser légèrement mais suffisamment pour faire trébucher un homme qui courait sans regarder devant lui... un homme poursuivit par un autre. Des traces de sang et de cheveux y adhéraient encore ! Une arme de crime loupé par la police ! Bravo la police !

Très intéressant ! Lestrade m'avait-il caché des choses ?

- Lestrade ! fis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur. Un autre meurtre a-t-il eu lieu ici ?

- ... Oui Holmes ! me dit-il surpris après un temps d'attente. Grands Dieux, mais comment le savez-vous ? Je ne vous avais pas encore parlé que le quatrième meurtre avait eu lieu ici aussi... Les autres étaient ailleurs...

- Crâne fracassé, fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux... Egorgé ensuite ou pas ?

- Holmes ! souffla-t-il. Vous êtes le Diable ?

- Non... Juste un détective qui observe les faits et les détails insignifiants ! Voilà la pierre de l'autre crime Lestrade ! (Je lui montrai la pierre que je tenais en main). Et le crime ne date pas d'il y a bien longtemps... il n'y a pas plus de deux jours qu'il a été commis... Les dernières pluies remontent à la nuit du huit au neuf mai... la nuit de l'orage... même s'il n'a pas plu beaucoup sur Londres... Il reste du sang et des cheveux de la victime sur une arête de la pierre. Le crime est postérieur aux pluies sinon les traces de sang auraient été atténuées ou auraient disparues...

- C'est exact Holmes ! La quatrième victime fut tuée aussi dans cette ruelle, la nuit du neuf au dix... l'assassin nous a surpris en changeant de méthode et en fracassant le crâne de la victime avant de l'égorger... Coup de face en plus ! Un coup fut porté sur la tempe droite. Mais ce ne fut pas le coup mortel. C'est celui porté à l'arrière du crâne qui l'a tué. Il l'a égorgé ensuite... Mais par quel miracle l'avez-vous trouvée ?

- Il n'y a pas de miracle Lestrade ! soupirai-je de dépit devant autant de bêtise. Je la cherchais et je l'ai trouvé en observant, c'est tout ! L'herbe poussait sous cette pierre et elle était bien verte, juste un peu aplatie. La pierre n'était donc là que depuis peu sinon l'herbe aurait été jaunie... Si la pierre avait toujours été à cet endroit, on aurait vu de la terre et elle aurait laissé son empreinte dans le sol. J'ai trouvé une trace indiquant qu'on l'avait prélevée à un autre endroit en amont de la scène du crime... Donc, pierre prise à un autre endroit et jetée là après le crime numéro quatre...

Lestrade n'était pas capable de comprendre qu'il était facile de savoir la place initiale d'un objet telle une pierre... elle laissait des traces ! J'avais trouvé en premier lieu le trou laissé par la pierre et il ne me restait plus ensuite qu'à retrouver la pierre. Dont acte.

- Mais pourquoi avoir changé de mode d'exécution ? Un autre assassin ?

- Je ne le pense pas mais ce sera à vérifier ! La victime s'est enfuie et a trébuchée dans la pierre, elle s'est blessée aussi...

- Blessures à la lèvre et à la langue. Le légiste nous avait dit que sa langue avait saignée et que sa lèvre aussi... à cause des dents... Elle avait fait une chute alors...

- Donc, Numéro Quatre voit une autre personne, il comprend ses mauvaises intentions et s'enfui... il trébuche sur la pierre et s'étale de tout son long. Cela lui a fait perdre du temps et le meurtrier gagne du terrain. Il se relève et continue de courir. Le tueur ramasse la pierre et le poursuit... quand il le rattrape, il lui fracasse la pierre sur la tempe droite. Ce qui signifie que le gibier s'est tourné pour faire face à son chasseur... Mais pourquoi ? Le meurtrier est bien gaucher puisque le coup porté de face a atteint la tempe droite de l'homme. Numéro Quatre s'est peut-être débattu après le premier coup... Y avait-il des traces de lutte sur son corps ?

- Oui...

- Voilà l'explication ! Il ne s'est pas laissé faire ! Notre assassin a perdu son sang-froid et lui a fracassé le crâne pour le tuer... Juste l'arrière du crâne et la tempe droite Lestrade ?

- Non ! Il s'est acharné sur son visage aussi... il était méconnaissable... L'assassin avait pris l'argent mais pas les papiers de la victime. La victime fut identifiée aussi grâce à ses doigts, il lui manquait une phalange de l'index de la main gauche...accident il y a des années... Et son épouse avait signalée sa disparition au commissariat... de fil en aiguille... nous l'avons identifié tout de suite...

- L'assassin a tué deux hommes en moins de deux jours...

- Autre chose Holmes ? me demanda un Lestrade légèrement ragaillardit.

- Oui ! Venez, remontons la piste ! (Je lui montrai le sol et je revins vers le bas de la ruelle pour montrer le début de la piste à Lestrade). Voici les pas de la cinquième victime. La dernière victime à ce jour. Ses empreintes sont encore fraîches. Voilà où notre assassin a jailli pour l'égorger ! Voyez ! Leurs traces de pas se chevauchent ! Celles de l'assassin sont derrières celles de Numéro Cinq ! J'ai reconnu les semelles de ce dernier... Il l'a eu au début de la ruelle et il n'a pas couru... Surprise totale pour lui !

- Merveilleux Holmes ! fit Lestrade admiratif.

Je soupirai... Il n'y avait rien de merveilleux là-dedans, juste de l'observation et de la déduction !

- Pour Numéro Quatre : je l'ai suivi à la trace, il marchait et soudain il s'est mit à courir, car les semelles sont profondément imprimées et les talons sont à peine visibles. Cela confirme ma théorie. Il a couru quand il a vu le meurtrier à ses trousses. Et ça ? Ah ! Qu'avons-nous là ? Des bouts de souliers ! Des bouts de souliers Lestrade ! Et carrés en plus ! Des souliers tout a fait extraordinaires ! Ma deuxième piste ! Je les ai découvert quand le soulier de Numéro Quatre a buté sur la pierre. Lestrade ? (Je lui fis un grand sourire car il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre). Comment étaient les semelles des chaussures de Numéro Quatre ?

- Semelles à bouts carrés Holmes ! me dit-il en comprenant enfin ! Je les avais examinées... mais j'ai omis de vous en faire part...

- Ce n'est pas grave... je sais lire des indices au sol... Pas besoin que vous m'éclairiez mon cher inspecteur ! J'ai réussi à retracer le chemin des deux victimes et du tueur dans cette ruelle. Bon, les empreintes des chaussures à bouts carrés... J'ai vu où Numéro Quatre s'était arrêté pour faire face à son agresseur... Elles vont vers le haut du chemin. Et maintenant, d'où venaient-elles ?

- D'en bas du chemin ? me dit Lestrade tout sérieux.

- Merveilleux Lestrade ! fis-je ironiquement tout en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Vous vous moquez Holmes ! Ce n'est pas gentil !

- Tiens, tiens... (Je me penchai pour examiner un mégot de cigare. Restait à savoir si c'était à l'assassin où à la victime... mais l'assassin n'aurait pas pris le risque de fumer en attendant sa proie... Aurait-il reconnu les lieux auparavant pour savoir où se cacher ? Il y avait des chances).

- Quoi donc Holmes ?

- Un mégot de cigarette qui a échappé à l'œil de lynx de vos hommes...

- Oh... et que nous dit-il ?

Mais je ne répondis pas à Lestrade et je continuai mon investigation jusqu'au moment où je fus sûr que je n'avais rien laissé échapper. Une troisième trace de semelles m'avait indiquée que c'étaient celles du meurtrier. Elles faisaient face aux empreintes à bout carrés de Numéro Quatre et on les retrouvait à l'arrière des traces des semelles de Numéro Cinq.

Il m'aurait été impossible de trouver des traces antérieures à ces deux crimes là dans les autres ruelles vu qu'il avait plu.

Par contre, j'avais trouvé l'endroit où le meurtrier avait du se tenir pour attendre ses victimes. Le mur sur lequel il s'était adossé portait encore des traces. Il avait fumé des cigarettes de différentes marques. Sans doute celles reçues des passants. L'assassin s'était déguisé en mendiant pour observer ses futures victimes. Il s'était fondu dans le décor ! Personne ne faisait attention aux clochards qui passaient leur journée dans le coin ! Astucieux ! Même une vieille bouteille d'alcool traînait encore dans son coin. Je passai mes doigts sur le mur rêche et recueilli quelques fibres...

Le mégot d'un cigare attira mon attention. Le bout avait été coupé avec les dents et c'était de bonnes dents ! Il se trouvait à l'endroit où le meurtrier avait guetté ses proies...

D'un pas rapide je rejoignis Lestrade pour lui exposer mes conclusions. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je l'entraînai vers le hangar vide.

- Et le meurtrier Holmes ?

- C'est un homme grand, un gaucher, il porte des vieux souliers de chasse à semelles épaisses, un vieux loden vert, fume des cigarettes et des cigares et à une très bonne dentition !

- D'où sortez-vous tout cela ?

- Je n'aime pas expliquer ma méthode Lestrade parce que ensuite les gens font : « _Oh mais c'était enfantin !_ » malgré le fait qu'eux même n'y serait pas arrivés et n'y arriveront jamais !

- Holmes ! Jamais je ne vous ai jamais dit ce genre de phrase moi ! Et jamais je ne le dirai !

- Je vais vous le faire écrire et signer ! Et puis, je n'aime pas parler de l'affaire avant de l'avoir résolue dans ma tête...

- Holmes ! me supplia-t-il. _Ma tête_ est en jeu !

- Qui aurait envie de votre tête de fouine mon cher Lestrade ?

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que je me fichais de lui ! Sacré Lestrade !

- Mon supérieur hiérarchique ! Pour l'accrocher comme trophée au dessus de sa cheminée !

Je soupirai ! Allez mon vieux ! Explique-lui ton raisonnement ! Tu vas faire une bonne action de plus... Sauver la tête de cet homme... Parce que la tête de fouine de Lestrade au dessus d'une cheminée, c'était une décoration d'un mauvais goût !

Au moment où j'allais lui expliquer, nous entendîmes un cri de terreur.

* * *

*** Vous avez du trouver le commentaire de Lestrade au sujet des femmes affreusement machiste...**

Je ne suis pas machiste puisque je suis une femme... Mais nous sommes en 1885 et les hommes étaient ainsi à cette époque... La femme ne représentait pas grand-chose...

**Note de l'auteur** : j'avais rigolé toute seule devant mon PC quand j'avais appelé la victime « numéro cinq » car cela m'avait fait penser au docteur House et à la fameuse Numéro Treize... C'est pour cela que Holmes les appelle « Numéro Quatre » et « Numéro Cinq ».

**Oh quel auteur peau de vache ! Elle a encore coupé au mauvais endroit !**


	22. 4ème:chap 127: Petit mais intelligent

**Message pour Skarine** : Ton assassin se plaît bien chez moi... Il a le droit de lire l'histoire avant vous et il est aux anges ! Il connaît déjà la trame de l'histoire puisqu'il a eu droit à lire le morceau de la Partie 5 qui est déjà écrit... Il a bien aimé ! C'est un gage de sécurité pour toi et pour moi aussi... D'ailleurs, il t'embrasse bien fort !

* * *

_**« Les preuves c'est comme un bon vin, il ne suffit par d'ouvrir la bouteille et de la boire, il faut les laisser respirer »**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 127 : Petit mais intelligent ! (Le 11 mai p.m)**

Louis déboula à toute vitesse, blanc comme un linge et fini sa course accroché à mes jambes. Avant même que j'ai pu esquissé un geste il enfoui son visage dans mon manteau.

- Il y a un corps plein de sang sous une toile... nous dit-il en français et en claquant des dents. Sa main dépassait du drap ! Ça m'a fait peur !

Catastrophe ! Cet enfant venait de voir un morceau du cadavre ! Hélène allait me tuer et Meredith aussi... Quant à « oncle John », il m'achèverait!

- Louis ! fis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de me dégager de son étreinte. Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi as-tu faussé compagnie à la policière qui te gardait ?

- Elle s'en fichait de moi ! me répliqua-t-il toujours dans la langue de Molière malgré le fait que je lui avais parlé en anglais. Sa copine est venue et elles ont parlées entre elles... Le message n'est pas prêt d'arriver de suite ! Il aura du retard lui aussi !

Il me fit signe de rapprocher ma tête de lui. Je m'accroupis et il me chuchota, en français, dans le creux de l'oreille :

- La policière un peu benêt à qui tu m'avais confié a parlé de toi à sa copine... elle pensait que je ne parlais pas un traître mot de leur langue ! Pour me tester, elle m'a dit en anglais « ta grande sœur est une truie » mais j'ai fait semblant de pas comprendre le mot... cela n'a pas été dur car sur le moment j'y avais pas pensé à la femelle du cochon...

- Tu es sérieux ? fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. La fameuse Alice a dit ce genre de chose ?

- Je te le jure ! me dit-il en repassant à l'anglais et la main sur le cœur. Elle a insultée Hélène ! Ensuite, elle a parlé à sa copine de tes _fesses_ qu'elle trouvait « à croquer ».

- Tu connais ce genre de mot en anglais toi ? fis-je abasourdi.

- Karl a dit un jour que les _fesses_ de Meredith étaient magnifiques, me confia-t-il en rougissant. Mais il ne parlait pas à moi hein ! Il en parlait avec Guillaume quand j'étais chez Armando. Mes oreilles traînaient dans le coin...

- Pour ne pas changer...

- Alice lui disait que tu avais beaucoup de valeur en tant que détective et elle se demandait ce que tu valais pour le reste... j'ai pas bien compris le mot mais elle a dit « pour jouer à la bêbête à deux dos ». Ensuite, elle a parlé avec son amie, elles n'ont plus fait attention à moi et elles sont parties dehors en me laissant seul... Elles gloussaient pire que des poules ! L'autre lui a dit qu'elle devait porter le message, elle l'a fait lire à l'autre et elles se demandaient qui étaient ces deux femmes et avec laquelle tu étais...

D'accord ! Cette policière en plus de ne pas être intelligente, était obsédée par la chose. Et j'étais l'objet de tous ses fantasmes ! Et elle en avait parlé devant un enfant de sept ans croyant qu'il ne comprenait pas l'anglais !

Ma dernière heure venait de sonner ! Sans fleurs et sans couronnes !

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en sachant que Louis n'avait pas compris l'expression de la policière. Sinon, mon trépas aurait été long et terrible.

- La policière se demandait qui j'étais par rapport à toi, si j'étais ton fils caché ou si tu couchais avec ma maman... j'ai failli hurler ma colère quand j'ai entendu ça mais j'ai préféré faire l'espion.

- Ce ne sont pas des femmes très aimables Louis... Reste avec moi alors.

- Merci ! fit-il avec un pauvre sourire. Tu vas résoudre l'enquête vite ? Parce que j'ai faim moi !

- Donc, si je comprends bien ma policière t'a laissé seul ? demanda Lestrade en souriant comme moi au cri du coeur, enfin, au cri de l'estomac de Louis.

- Oui monsieur l'inspecteur. Je voulais pas rester seul alors j'ai cherché monsieur Holmes.

- Tu as eu raison, fis-je en posant ma main sur sa tête. Désolé mon garçon... Je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener avec moi et encore moins faire confiance à cette damnée policière qui ne retrouverait pas un éléphant à trois mètres dans un corridor ! (J'étais furieux qu'elle n'ait pas accompli sa mission toute simple : surveiller un enfant !).

- Je sévirai Holmes ! Mes ordres étaient clairs ! Surveiller l'enfant pour l'une et porter le message pour l'autre ! Bon, reprenons, parce que j'aimerais bien écrire mes conclusions ce soir et les rendre avant de me faire taper sur les doigts... déjà que je me ferai taper dessus pour avoir sollicité votre aide... Vous me disiez qu'il était grand... Sa taille, je sais que vous pouvez en juger approximativement d'après la longueur de ses enjambées. Ses chaussures aussi, vous pouvez les reconnaître par leurs empreintes...

- Exact Lestrade ! Vous connaissez ma méthode. Elle est fondée sur l'observation des détails sans grande importance. Mais pas besoin de voir ses enjambées pour comprendre qu'il est grand. La victime, Numéro Cinq, fait la même taille que moi, un mètre quatre-vingt, et il n'a pas eu du mal pour... (Afin d'éviter que Louis entende mes propos, je lui tournai le dos et me passai l'ongle du pouce sur le cou, là où on avait égorgé l'homme).

Lestrade acquiesça pour m'indiquer qu'il avait compris mon allusion :

- Mais pour le reste Holmes ! Le fait qu'il fume, que sa dentition soit correcte, qu'il porte un loden vert...

- En cherchant l'endroit où il aurait pu se tenir, j'ai découvert des mégots de différentes cigarettes. Il y avait aussi le mégot d'un cigare dont le bout avait été coupé par des dents ! D'après l'étude du mégot et la manière dont les dents l'avait coupées, j'ai pu déduire que c'était des dents en bonne santé qui avaient fait ça. Le coupable est un homme qui a de l'hygiène ! Pas un mendiant où autre traîne misère !

- Hum... fit-il en se grattant le menton. C'est bien, mais cela ne m'avance guère !

- Avez-vous trouvé des témoins Lestrade ?

- Non ! Il n'y a que des sans abri ici ! Des clochards poivrots ! Impossible de leur tirer les vers hors du nez ! J'ai bien déguisé quatre de mes hommes après le deuxième meurtre pour les infiltrer, mais peine perdue ! Malgré leurs déguisements criant de vérité ils n'ont pas su faire parler les mendiants qui ont continué à dire qu'ils ne savaient rien ! Un de mes hommes m'a même dit que c'était comme si ces gueux avaient flairé le policier sous le déguisement !

J'allais expliquer à Lestrade pourquoi ses hommes s'étaient fait si facilement repérer quand Louis pris soudainement la parole, en français de nouveau :

- Normal ! Je parie que vos policiers ne sentaient même p...

Il s'interrompit brusquement et nous regarda tout penaud. Je dois dire que j'avais tourné vivement la tête vers lui et que mon regard devait être brûlant, ce qui lui fit penser que je devais être en colère. Alors que c'était l'étonnement qui faisait briller mes yeux. Louis avait compris lui aussi pourquoi les policiers s'étaient fait repérer !

- Pardon... me dit-il en baissant les yeux. Je ne dirai plus rien...

- Non Louis ! Que du contraire ! Continue ta phrase, mais en anglais pour que Lestrade comprenne. (Il me regarda en hésitant). Vas-y, l'encourageai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes fautes, je corrigerai tes erreurs de grammaire ou de vocabulaire anglais...

- Ben... en fait... (Il chercha un peu ses mots puis se lança) j'ai été vagabond moi aussi et je dois avouer que je ne sentais pas la rose ! Me laver... je le faisais pas tous les jours ! Surtout pas en hiver quand les rivières sont glacées ! Mais les hommes que tu as envoyés en les déguisant en clochard, ils faisaient pas « vrai » ! Je parie qu'ils sentaient même pas vraiment mauvais ! Tes hommes, ils puaient même pas !

- Les habits que nous leurs avions fournis étaient sales et rapiécés ! se défendit Lestrade.

- Vous comprenez pas ! s'enflamma Louis. Quand on traîne à longueur de journée, c'est tout notre... corps qui sent pas bon ! Les cheveux sont affreux, on a parfois des puces ou des poux, on sent mauvais de partout et on a les ongles sales, cassés, durs à force de gratter le sol... Tes hommes devaient encore sentir le savon ! Et les mendiants se méfient des nouveaux venus ! Moi aussi je me méfiais des nouveaux dans la ville... Nous avons des codes entre nous ! Et il y a des détails que l'on remarque vite : chaussures pas trop abîmées, un homme qui utilise un mouchoir au lieu de ses doigts pour se moucher...

- Que devaient-ils faire alors ? lui demanda un Lestrade déconcerté.

- Tes policiers auraient du rester sans se laver pendant plus de dix jours au moins ! Et aller se rouler dans le purin ! Ils auraient dû puer tellement fort que leurs femmes et leurs enfants auraient quitté la pièce en les sentant arriver ! Même leurs chiens auraient dû couiner devant une odeur pareille !

- Holmes ! Cet enfant y va un peu fort non ?

- Hé ! fit Louis en mettant ses poings sur les hanches. Je sais de quoi je parle !

- Il a tout à fait raison Lestrade ! Vos hommes auraient trompé n'importe qui avec leur déguisements – moi même je l'ai déjà fait – _sauf_ les clochards ! Si vous voulez éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des vrais hommes qui vivent dans la rue, vous devez faire comme eux et éviter de vous laver pendant un _certain temps_ !

- Un _temps certain_ oui ! nous dit Louis avec malice.

Ce garçon m'avait impressionné ! Il avait de la suite dans les idées pour un enfant de son âge, même s'il se basait surtout sur son expérience personnelle. Je me mis à faire les cent pas et je poursuivis les explications pour notre brave tête de fouine :

- Mais en gardant un semblant de propreté, vous n'incommoderez que les braves gens Lestrade, juste les gens « normaux »... Pas ceux qui dorment dans la rue ! Louis a raison sur toute la ligne : ils ne sentaient pas assez mauvais, ils ne connaissaient pas les « codes » de la rue. Vos policiers se sont mouchés dans leur mouchoir et ils se sont fait repérer ! Leurs ongles étaient en bons états, leurs cheveux pas trop sales et leur langage correct... Ils ont dû refuser de boire un coup au goulot de la bouteille d'un vagabond, refuser un morceau de sandwich trouvé dans les ordures et ils ne se grattaient pas ! Je veux bien même parier qu'ils n'ont pas fouillé les tas de déchets !

» Pour ne pas vous faire repérer dans ce monde souterrain, vous devez devenir l'un d'eux ! Vivre comme eux ! Les observer avant pour savoir comment ils vivent, quels sont les codes... Boire comme un gosier en pente et faire semblant d'être ivre mort ! Fouiller les détritus, penser comme eux, vivre comme eux, manger comme eux, vous gratter et pester contre cette vermine qui vous dévore de tous les endroits... Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre mon vieux ! »

Lestrade soupira comme un pauvre malheureux. Il pensait toujours bien faire mais oubliait de se mettre dans la peau de la personne qu'il voulait coincer ou imiter... Et dans ce cas-ci, il n'avait pas pensé se mettre dans la peau des indigents.

Des pas lourd attirèrent notre attention. La policière intelligente comme une huître venait d'arriver et fut surprise de voir Louis avec nous.

J'eus l'impression que lorsqu'elle le vit elle repensa soudain au fait que sa mission était de le surveiller ! Mission à laquelle elle avait failli !

- Ah ! cria-t-elle en regardant Louis avec ses grands yeux glauques en colère. Te voilà sale chenapan ! Votre enfant aime bien jouer les filles de l'air à ce que je vois ! Il m'a faussé compagnie le vilain !

- NON ! cria Louis en anglais. Vous n'avez pas fait attention à moi et vous m'avez laissé tout seul dans le noir pour aller discuter avec votre amie ! J'étais pas rassuré alors j'ai rejoint monsieur Holmes.

- Petit menteur ! fit-elle entre ses dents. Ne l'écoutez pas monsieur Holmes ! me dit-elle avec un sourire doucereux et débile. Les enfants sont tous des menteurs !

- Non madame, fis-je d'une voix froide. Il dit la vérité : vous l'avez abandonné pour aller discuter de je ne sais _quoi_ ou je ne sais _qui_ avec votre amie...

La policière encaissa le coup et tordit sa bouche de stupéfaction. Ma main à couper qu'elle n'aurait même pas su écrire ce mot là...

- Vous aviez une mission Alice ! Vous ne l'avez pas accomplie ! L'enfant a vu un morceau de la main de notre défunt... Vous passerez dans mon bureau pour vous expliquer !

- Mais inspecteur...

- Savez-vous qui est le tuteur légal de cet enfant ? fit-il d'une voix mesurée où l'on sentait gronder la colère.

- C'est monsieur Holmes ?

- Non ! explosa-t-il. C'est maître Higgins son tuteur légal ! Vous voyez qui c'est ? Oui ? Bien ! Parce que je ne tiens pas à l'avoir sur le dos ! Quant à la grande sœur du garçon que vous avez osé traiter de (Il inspira un bon coup) « truie »... Bon Dieu Alice ! Où avez-vous donc la tête de ces temps-ci ? Cette femme que vous insultez est une personne charmante, je l'ai déjà rencontrée, et elle a _maître Higgins_ comme avocat ! Ils sont même amis ! Imaginez que cet enfant, ou monsieur Holmes, aille répéter vos propos outrageants ! Oui, monsieur Holmes connaît très bien maître Higgins ! Si ce genre de propos étaient divulgués, nous serions fichus...

- Hé ! fit la policière un peu ivre de recevoir autant d'information à la minute. Mais... Je ne savais pas que ce garçon comprenait l'anglais moi !

- Justement ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour insulter sa soeur ou pour parler de chose qu'un enfant ne doit pas entendre ! Et le message devait être remis le plus vite possible et Victoria a traînée avec vous au lieu d'aller le porter ! C'est du joli ! On n'est pas secondé à Scotland Yard !

Les rouages rouillés de son petit cerveau devaient tourner laborieusement. Elle réussit à trouver, pour son unique défense, le moyen d'enfoncer Lestrade :

- Oui, mais si le Super Intendant savait que vous avez fait appel à monsieur Holmes pour l'enquête... Vous perdriez votre place !

Lestrade en perdit ses couleurs !

- Dites-moi, miss Alice, fis-je d'une voix doucereuse où je laissais quand même planer la menace de manière implicite... Si l'inspecteur Lestrade – qui, dans le fond, est un brave homme – perdait sa place... Vous auriez un autre inspecteur non ? (Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas pour secouer ses neurones, si elle en avait...). Bien... Mais cet inspecteur serait-il aussi sympathique que notre cher Lestrade ?

- Heu... minauda-t-elle, je ne sais pas...

Enfonçons un peu plus le clou et parlons doucement pour qu'elle puisse comprendre tout les tenants et aboutissants de mon explication :

- Il pourrait avoir comme remplaçant un homme imbu de lui même, arrogant, méchant, imbécile et qui ne supporte pas la présence des femmes dans le corps de police... Comprenez-vous bien ce que cela impliquerait pour vous et les autres femmes de Scotland Yard ?

- Je... Nous perdrions notre emploi ?

- Oui ! fis-je avec un grand sourire en constatant qu'il y avait quand même un soupçon de matière grise dans sa cervelle. Alors faites-moi plaisir : laissez votre inspecteur tranquille et n'allez pas voir le Super Intendant ! Le but est d'arrêter un criminel, pas de se faire la guerre dans la police... Cela ne donne rien de bon quand les policiers se font la guerre entre eux... Cela donne le champ libre aux criminels et autres hors-la-loi !

- Oui monsieur Holmes... je m'excuse, me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Merci ! Vous êtes une brave fille... Accomplissez les ordres de vos supérieurs correctement dorénavant ! J'avais la garde de cet enfant et je vous avais fait confiance pour rester auprès de lui... à cause de votre désertion de poste, il a vu ce qu'il _ne devait pas voir_ et entendu des choses qu'il _n'aurait pas dû_ entendre !

Je l'entendis déglutir difficilement. Oh que je détestais les gens qui étaient stupides et incapable de réfléchir !

- Disparaissez maintenant ! fit Lestrade en reprenant son autorité.

La policière s'en fut sans demander son reste.


	23. 4ème:chap128: L'effet papillon

_C'est l'effet papillon petites causes, grandes conséquences  
Pourtant jolie comme expression, petites choses dégâts immenses (...)_

_On l'appelle retour de flamme ou théorie des dominos_

_**L'effet papillon : Bénabar**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 128 : L'effet papillon (Le 11 mai p.m)**

- Toutes mes excuses monsieur Holmes... Reprenons notre enquête voulez-vous...

Instantanément, je mis cet incident sur le côté et je repris le fil de mes raisonnements.

- Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas Lestrade ! Si demain j'ai envie de délester les gens de leur portefeuille, je les menace avec un révolver ou un couteau... Je ne les tue pas ! Pourquoi faire ? C'est louche !

- Tu peux aussi le prendre le portefeuille dans la poche, prendre l'argent et ensuite déposer le portefeuille à un endroit où ta victime pourra le retrouver...

Lestrade et moi nous nous retournâmes vers Louis. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper comme information il rougit fortement et se dandina sur ses pieds.

- Heu... je te donnais d'autres manières de prendre de l'argent... C'est tout...

- Cet enfant ne s'est pas contenté de voler des pommes Holmes !

- Il y a prescription Lestrade ! Cet enfant est revenu dans le droit chemin ! En plus, ce n'était pas dans votre juridiction et il n'y a pas de plainte déposée à l'encontre de ce chenapan !

- Oh mais rassure-toi mon enfant, fit Lestrade en se penchant vers Louis blême de peur, je ne vais pas te passer les menottes ! Tu as un excellent avocat... Et comme a dit monsieur Holmes, il n'y a pas eu de plainte déposée à ton égard à Londres...

- Donc, fis-je en me remettant à faire les cent pas, Louis et moi venons de le confirmer : pas besoin de tuer pour voler ! De plus, il ne devait pas passer beaucoup de monde par ici... Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour s'enrichir ! L'assassin, s'il a traîné dans le coin pour attendre ses victimes a du faire en sorte de passer inaperçu... Il s'est donc déguisé en _vrai_ mendiant ! Les autres se taisent peut-être par solidarité ou par peur... « _Si vous parlez aux flics je vous fait la peau à vous aussi_ »...

- Il les aurait menacé alors ?

- Qui sait ? Mais pourquoi diable s'acharner à coup de pierre sur Numéro Quatre ? Parce qu'il lui a fait face ? La colère d'avoir été vu par son gibier ? Par pur sadisme ?

- Aidez-moi à trouver une piste Holmes ! me pressa Lestrade.

- Oui... mais il y a des petits détails qui ne me plaisent pas... (J'allumai une cigarette et en tirai une bouffée pour m'aider à réfléchir). Un fil à saisir...et il est insaisissable !

Petit sourire en coin de la part de Lestrade.

- Voulez-vous faire appel à votre assistante de charme ?

- Non Lestrade... J'ai besoin de lumière... C'est Watson mon conducteur de lumière...

- Elle vous a bien aidé pourtant en Normandie... Son intelligence ne fait aucun doute ! Elle est capable de déduire comme vous Holmes !

- Oui... mais nous butions tous les deux sur un détail insignifiant et nous n'arrivions pas à le trouver... Watson n'est pas une lumière mais c'est un bon conducteur de lumière... Il me met sur la voie avec des petites réflexions... En Normandie, c'est lui qui m'a mit sur la bonne voie avec sa citation qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête...

Je souris en repensant à la phrase que Watson avait dite quand il avait vu mon oreiller et une couverture sur le canapé dans notre chambre à Saint-Morelle... Toute son ironie était dans sa phrase car il savait qu'Hélène et moi dormions dans le même lit... et faisions plus que de dormir...

Soudain tout s'éclaira ! La phrase de Watson avait été « _c'est l'arbre qui cache la forêt_ » et dans cette affaire-ci, c'était pareil !

- Bon sang Lestrade ! criais-je en me tournant vers lui et en le faisant sursauter de peur.

- Quoi Holmes ?

- Numéro Quatre avait-il des enfants « adulte » ?

- Oui... un fils issu d'un premier mariage... Il doit avoir vingt ans. Numéro Quatre, enfin, monsieur Byrnes, s'était remarié peu de temps après la mort de sa première femme. Un accident dans les escaliers, une bête chute à cause du chien. Bref, elle était décédée, son fils avait dix ans et il en fut très affecté ! Il aimait sa mère et ils étaient très complices. Monsieur Byrnes avait déjà une quarantaine d'années quand il a épousé en seconde noces sa maîtresse, mademoiselle Pam Stonne. Paméla de son prénom en entier. Il la fréquentait assidûment pendant son mariage et il en a fait sa légitime depuis... Ils ont eu trois enfants.

- Quels étaient les rapports entre le père et le fils ?

- Le père a plus de tendresse pour les trois derniers que pour son fils aîné. Ils n'ont jamais eu beaucoup de contact entre eux. Le fils adorait sa mère et n'aime pas trop sa belle-mère, et encore moins les enfants du deuxième mariage.

En entendant cela, je me frottai les mains.

- Holmes ! Ce ne peut pas être lui ! Il y a eu cinq morts ! Personne n'a parlé de cette affaire dans les journaux et les victimes n'ont aucun point commun entre elles ! Il n'aurait pas pu être au courant de ces crimes et intercaler le meurtre de son père entre le troisième et le cinquième !

- Ces hommes ont un point commun avec Numéro Quatre – que je continuerai d'appeler ainsi – c'est qu'ils utilisaient tous, alors qu'il faisait noir, les raccourcis qu'offre ces ruelles pour aller rendre visite à d'autres personnes... vous voyez de _qui_ je parle ?

- Oui ! Pas besoin de les nommer ! Et alors ?

Bon sang ! C'était lumineux pour moi et pas pour Lestrade !

- Oh ! fit Louis. J'ai trouvé !

- Chut mon garçon ! Ne dis rien ! Bien, Lestrade, petit cours de théâtre ! Entrons dans la peau du meurtrier.

- Heu... Vous allez jouer son rôle ?

- Oui ! Je suis un jeune homme de vingt ans et j'adorais ma mère qui est décédée, lorsque j'avais dix ans, dans un accident domestique : une chute dans les escaliers ! A cause du chien ! C'est louche tout ça !

- A l'époque on avait suspecté le mari d'être à l'origine de la chute car elle était riche et il allait hériter. J'ai demandé à un confrère qui avait suivi l'affaire... L'enfant, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas présent ce jour là, accusait son père. L'enfant était partit chez la mère de son père le jour de l'accident. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport Holmes !

- Moi je ne le vois que trop bien Lestrade !

- L'enfant a vengé sa mère ! nous dit Louis très fier. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est acharné comme monsieur Holmes a dit... La colère ! Son papa avait tué sa maman qu'il adorait !

Lestrade soupira et baissa la tête.

- Que vous soyez plus intelligent et plus perspicace que moi, passe encore Holmes. Que votre adorable associée soit votre égale en déductions, cela ne me dérange pas trop... Mais me faire battre à plates coutures par un enfant de sept ans ! Il me vient une idée folle soudain : me jeter dans la Tamise avec une grosse pierre autour du cou !

Louis commença à paniquer en écoutant notre pauvre inspecteur parler ainsi :

- Faut pas faire ça monsieur l'inspecteur ! Je vais me taire ! Promis !

- Non mon garçon, lui dit-il en souriant. Je plaisantais tu sais... Dites-moi que cet enfant nous dit la vérité et que je tiens mon coupable Holmes...

- Oui Lestrade ! Le fils de Numéro Quatre a tué quatre hommes pour noyer le meurtre de son père dans la masse ! L'arbre pour cacher la forêt ! Comme les deux vols d'oeuvre d'art cachaient le vol des faux tableaux ! Je vous résume ?

- Si j'osais abuser de votre précieux temps...

- Bien. Il a du préméditer son coup depuis longtemps et suivre son père pour connaître toutes ses habitudes. Notamment celle de passer dans cette ruelle pour aller voir... une autre femme que madame... Il n'est pas seul à le faire. Son fils s'est déguisé en mendiant et s'est placé à cet endroit pour mieux l'observer et se fondre longtemps à l'avance dans la masse d'indigents qui traînent toujours à cet endroit. Aucun risque qu'un de ces pauvres hères ne le repèrent et ne le signale à la police puisqu'il traîne ses guenilles dans la ruelle depuis un certain -vous,mais je parie qu'il vit à Londres depuis quelques temps déjà ! Il égorge trois hommes avant son père, pour se faire la main et pour dissimuler les soupçons que la police pourrait avoir. D'ailleurs, les trois premiers cadavres ont été tués ici je parie puis déplacés dans une autre ruelle non ?

- Oui ! Nous les avons retrouvés deux ruelles plus loin. Le légiste avait confirmé plus tard qu'ils avaient été transportés. Ce fut seulement pour les numéros Quatre et Cinq que nous avons trouvés les cadavres ici. Au début, nous avions pensé que les trois premiers avaient été tués plus loin... C'est lors de son rapport, qui a prit du temps, que j'ai eu l'information comme quoi les cadavres avaient été déplacés ensuite... Omission de ma part Holmes... je ne vous l'avais pas signalé.

Je haussai les épaules pour lui signifier que c'était trop tard de toute façon. Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres empreintes exploitables de toute façon. Des gens avaient emprunté la ruelle et il avait plus entre les trois premiers crimes et les deux derniers.

- Il ne voulait pas que son père apprenne que des meurtres avaient eu lieu dans cette ruelle, continuai-je. Surtout ne pas l'effrayer pour qu'il puisse encore l'emprunter... et que la police ne la surveille pas ! Il est malin Lestrade ! Très malin et prévoyant !

- Mince alors... Tuer quatre hommes pour un seul...

- Le cinquième ne fut tué que pour noyer encore un peu plus les meurtres et vous faire tourner en bourrique. Pas de mobile mis à part le vol de l'argent... mais on ne tue pas pour si peu... Juste pour noyer les soupçons d'un règlement de compte.

- S'il s'est acharné sur le visage de son père avec la pierre, c'était par vengeance ?

- Oui, sans doute... Par colère aussi ! Gardez à l'esprit qu'il aimait sa mère et qu'il a dû la voir souffrir... son père n'était pas fidèle et il ne l'est toujours pas. Si sa mère a eu du chagrin et qu'elle a fait part à son fils de l'inconduite de son père... Ensuite, le jour où l'enfant est absent, sa mère trébuche sois disant dans le chien et chute dans les escaliers... Il a suspecté de suite son père. Je suspecterais aussi la nouvelle épouse – maîtresse de Numéro Quatre à l'origine du meurtre originel de l'épouse légale – de ne pas être totalement innocente du décès de sa rivale... Si elle convoitait la place d'épouse légitime, qui nous dit qu'elle n'a pas un peu incité son amant à se débarrasser de son épouse par un moyen simple mais efficace ? Les femmes sont capables de tout quand elles veulent obtenir les faveurs d'un homme... Ou tout simplement prendre la place de l'épouse de Numéro Quatre et la remplacer. Surtout quand il y a de l'argent en jeu. Le fils avait perdu sa mère à cause des infidélités de son père et voir la nouvelle femme s'installer si vite dans la maison familiale n'a pas du le ravir ! Cette étrangère avait évincé sa mère, se vautrait dans le lit conjugal, dilapidait la fortune de sa mère et cet enfant qui aurait dû en hériter un jour voyait le patrimoine maternel s'enfuir par les fenêtres. L'arrivée de trois enfants supplémentaires a dû faire monter sa colère d'un cran...

- Vous avez raison Holmes... Je ne l'aurais jamais découvert tout seul... Tuer quatre innocent juste pour satisfaire un désir de vengeance...

- Les actes posés un jour par le père ont eu des graves répercutions plus tard ! On a raison de dire que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon au bord d'un lac peut provoquer une tornade à l'autre bout ! Nous en avons l'illustration parfaite ! Sa mère est vengée maintenant. Mais de quelle manière ! Son père comptait-il changer des dispositions testamentaires ?

- Je vais me renseigner Holmes...

J'allumai une deuxième cigarette et refit les cent pas :

- Lorsqu'il poursuivait son père, ce dernier a trébuché sur une pierre et le fils l'a ramassée. Une chose a dû se passer pour que Numéro Quatre se retourne... Et il s'est retrouvé face à face avec son fils ! L'a-t-il reconnu ? A vous de le découvrir Lestrade ! Le fils lui donne un coup sur la tempe et l'assomme presque. Le père titube sous la violence et le fils se jette sur lui. Ils se battent mais le fils est le plus fort car il est jeune et le père est à moitié groggy par le coup de la pierre. Le fils porte le coup fatal, s'acharne sur son père, la rage au ventre et l'égorge ensuite comme les autres... Enquête bouclée Lestrade ! Vous me donnerez les derniers détails plus tard... Moi, j'ai un restaurant qui m'attend et j'ai une heure trente de retard !

- Merci monsieur Holmes ! me dit Lestrade en me serrant chaleureusement la main. Je vous remercie ! Au revoir mon garçon, fit-il en serrant la main de Louis. Remets mes amitiés à ta _grande soeur_...

- Viens bonhomme ! En route ! Sinon nous allons nous faire tirer les oreilles !

Louis me prit la main et nous marchâmes à grands pas pour trouver un fiacre. Nous ne dûmes pas attendre longtemps.

- Conduisez-nous au restaurant « chez Marcini » et en vitesse ! dis-je au cocher en montant dans le fiacre.

- Je f'rai d'mon mieux monseigneur, mais j'vous promet rien ! Il y a une de ces circulations en ville !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : ce n'est pas la première fois que je parle de Watson en tant que « conducteur de lumière » mais j'avais oublié de vous signaler que je tenais cette information du Canon :

- En vérité, Watson, vous vous surpassez ! s'exclama Holmes en repoussant sa chaise et en allumant une cigarette. Je suis obligé de dire que dans tous les récits que vous avez bien voulu consacrer à mes modestes exploits, vous avez constamment sous-estimé vos propres capacités. **Vous n'êtes peut-être pas une lumière par vous-même, mais vous êtes un conducteur de lumière. Certaines** **personnes dépourvues de génie personnel sont quelquefois douées du pouvoir de le stimuler**. Mon cher ami, je vous dois beaucoup !

* Extrait du premier chapitre du « _Chien des Baskerville_ »

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pour le nom de Pam Stonne, c'est tout simplement l'anagramme de « Montespan ». Il me fallait trouver un nom pour cette dame qui, dans mon esprit, était une fieffée salope... J'ai pensé à la Montespan et je me demandais ce que je pourrais faire avec son nom...

J'ai pris les lettres et après avoir trouvé le prénom de Pam (Paméla en abrégé) j'ai cherché pour le nom de famille et j'ai trouvé : Stonne.

Vu que les « Pierres Qui Roulent » (les Rolling Stones) font partie de mes groupes préférés...

Quand je vous disais que mon esprit pouvait être tordu !


	24. 4è:chap 129:Explications sur ma méthode

**Chapitre 129 : Explications sur ma méthode** **(Le 11 mai p.m)**

Le fiacre démarra et il s'engagea dans le flot des autres voitures. J'entendis deux cochers qui s'invectivaient avec un langage très fleuri !

Le cocher avait raison ! Il y avait une foule de fiacre et de cab dans la ville ce soir. Nous arriverions avec encore plus de retard !

Puis je me souvins qu'il y avait une représentation théâtrale ce soir. On y jouait une de mes pièces préférées de Shakespeare « _Twelfth Night _».

Heureusement que je n'avais pas su avoir des places – je n'étais pas encore de retour à Londres que tout était déjà vendu – sinon j'aurais manqué la pièce à cause de l'enquête de Lestrade !

Cela n'avançait pas ! Nous aurions été plus vite avec le métro mais nous n'avions pas de station à proximité du lieu du crime.

Mes doigts pianotèrent d'énervement sur ma jambe et je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes pour en allumer une lorsque Louis toussota à mes côtés :

- Hem... je n'aime pas l'odeur des cigarettes monsieur Holmes... cela me fait tousser !

- Bien, soupirais-je en rangeant mes cigarettes. Je suppose que, si à cause de moi, tu tousses, je me ferai arracher les yeux...

- Il y a de fortes chances oui...

- Ta _grande soeur_ me martyrise en m'empêchant de fumer chez elle et en présence d'un petit garçon ! Attends un peu toi ! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers lui. J'ai fumé à Baker Street et tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Tu étais chez toi et la pièce était assez grande pour que la fumée se dissipe... Dans un fiacre, c'est plus petit...

- Sept ans et il a déjà réponses à tout ! murmurais-je en m'asseyant plus confortablement.

- Tu es content d'avoir résolu ton crime ? me demanda Louis une fois que je me fus mieux installé à ses côtés.

- Oui ! Mais c'est l'inspecteur Lestrade qui en récoltera les lauriers...

- C'est pas juste... C'est toi qui as tout fait ! Tu as tout deviné !

- Louis, je ne devine pas ! Je _déduis_ ! Je me base sur trois phases qui mène à la résolution d'un "mystère" : en premier lieu : _l'observation_, en deuxième lieu : _la_ _déduction ou induction_, et en troisième lieu : _la synthèse logique_.

- Tu m'expliques ? (Quand il vit que je serrais mes lèvres, il me fit son regard « chien battu). S'il te plaît...

Le fiacre n'avançait pas et nous en aurions pour un certain temps avant d'arriver à destination. Autant lui faire plaisir en expliquant ma méthode...

- Bien... pour ma première règle : quand je reçois un client, je le scrute aussi froidement que je le ferais en observant de la cendre de tabac sous mon microscope. Je dis souvent à Watson que je peux lire dans une personne comme dans un livre ouvert. _Mais que peut lire celui qui ne distingue pas les lignes ?_ Ainsi, en bon analyste professionnel, je proscris tout ce qui peut dévier le jugement et l'attention : l'amour, la haine, le dégoût, l'attirance...

- C'est pas marrant tout ça ! T'aimes personne alors ?

- Je n'ai pas à aimer ou non mes clients Louis ! Ils ne viennent pas pour ça ! Je me contente de résoudre leurs affaires !

- Mouais... T'as pas tout à fait tort... J'espère que tu aimes bien ton ami quand même parce qu'il est gentil le docteur...

- Le fameux « oncle John » ? fis-je en m'esclaffant.

- Oui, il m'a dit que je ne devais plus l'appeler « monsieur Watson »...

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler « oncle Sherlock » !

- ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit...

- Je te fais si peur que ça ?

- Non, pas peur, mais tu es autoritaire toi ! Tu veux bien continuer à m'expliquer tes méthodes ?

- Ma deuxième règle... (J'étendis mes jambes aussi loin que je pouvais). Ce qui retient particulièrement mon attention ce n'est pas l'aspect physique de mes clients mais plutôt leurs vêtements ou leurs accessoires... Parce qu'il est difficile de se servir quotidiennement d'un objet sans que la personnalité de son possesseur y laisse des indices...

- Tu as appliqué cette méthode pour l'affaire de monsieur Lestrade ?

- Non puisque je n'ai pas vu le meurtrier... Pour cette enquête-ci, j'ai appliqué ma troisième règle... Ma deuxième, je l'ai appliquée pour mon histoire d'avant...

- Avec les rouquins ?

- Avec le client roux oui... et juste un peu pour la policière qui devait te garder...

- Comment ?

- Elle était gauchère, avait une myopie assez prononcée malgré le fait qu'elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, elle était asthmatique et elle s'éclairait à la bougie chez elle.

- Hé ! Tu te fiches de moi ?

Comment expliquer de manière simple à un enfant de sept ans qui ne parlait pas encore bien l'anglais...

- J'avais remarqué des traces d'encre sur le côté de sa main gauche... cela veut dire qu'elle était gauchère, car, vu leur manière particulière d'écrire, et vu que l'on écrit de gauche à droite, en écrivant ils « passent » dans leur texte et l'encre se dépose sur le plat de la main...

- Oh oui ! fit-il admiratif. C'est super d'avoir pensé à ça ! C'est simple quand tu l'expliques mais c'est génial de ta part d'y avoir pensé !

Au moins un qui me complimentait au lieu de me dire que me dire que c'était enfantin !

- Pour sa myopie fort prononcée, j'avais remarqué les marques que laissent les pinces des lunettes lourdes sur le nez... Elle ne les portait pas pourtant... ce qui l'obligeait à plisser les sourcils pour essayer de mieux voir... On le remarquait aussi dans sa façon de se déplacer, elle avait un pas lourd mais elle faisait attention où elle mettait les pieds. Si elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, c'était par coquetterie, parce qu'elle savait que Lestrade était partit me chercher...

- Elle aurait pu les oublier chez elle non ?

- Non, si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas vu si distinctement les marques des pinces des lunettes sur son nez... Elle les avait sur le nez peut de temps avant notre arrivée...

- Joli ! fit-il dans un sifflement émerveillé. C'est simple aussi mais personne n'aurait jamais pensé à observer ce genre de détails ! (Il réfléchit un instant et s'exclama tout fier) : elle les avait enlevées pour paraître plus jolie devant toi ! Cette policière est amoureuse de toi !

- Grand merci ! Je m'en serais bien passé de celle-là ! Elle doit avoir autant d'intelligence qu'une moule ! Et elle n'a même pas les frites pour aller avec !

- Les quoi ?

- Si un jour les femmes t'emmènent à Bruxelles, ou dans le nord de la Belgique, demande leur de t'emmener dans un restaurant pour aller manger des moules _avec_ des frites !

- J'ai déjà mangé des moules... mais pas des frites... Faudra que je les goûte ! T'avais parlé aussi qu'elle était azma...

- Asthmatique ! C'est une maladie des voies respiratoires...

- Alors j'ai compris ! s'illumina-t-il. Tiens, je peux te dire pourquoi tu as dit qu'elle était asthmatique ?

- Je t'en prie !

- Tu l'as entendue quand elle respirait ! Moi aussi j'ai entendu sa respiration sifflante ! (J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Petit, mais intelligent !). Mais pour l'éclairage à la bougie... à part si tu as vu des traces de suif sur elle... je n'ai pas regardé ses chaussures... Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais pu voir des traces de suif consumé tu crois ?

- Elle en avait ! J'ai vu les traces et à Scotland Yard, ils utilisent le gaz et le gaz ne laisse pas des traces de suif ! Les traces étaient anciennes, donc, elle ne venait pas de les faire en accomplissant son devoir de policière... De plus, pour mieux voir, la police utilise des lanternes !

- Waw ! dit-il béat d'admiration. C'est génial ta méthode ! Pratique, simple, mais tellement astucieux et ingénieux ! Et ta troisième méthode alors ?

Je pliai mes bras derrière ma tête et je m'étendis encore plus.

- La troisième règle... L'art de l'observation ! Qui n'est pas une question d'intelligence, que du contraire ! Il s'agit d'un long entraînement et d'un gros travail de recherche. Moi, je ne vois pas plus que les autres, mais je me suis entraîné à remarquer ce que je dois voir. L'observateur amateur regarde, voit mais ne sait pas s'arrêter sur les détails d'importance parce qu'il n'a pas appris à le faire. Lestrade m'avait dit à un moment donné : « _Comment avez-vous vu cela, Holmes ? » « Parce que je le cherchais ! » _lui ai-je répondu.

- Donc, tu sais ce que tu dois chercher en premier lieu ?

- Oui ! Lorsque je suis sur les lieux du crime, je sais où je dois chercher car je sais ce dont le criminel a eu besoin et ce qu'il a pu laissé derrière lui. « _Vous connaissez ma méthode Watson_ » est une phrase que je dis souvent à mon associé. Je me mets à la place de l'homme, et après avoir d'abord évalué l'ampleur de son intelligence, je m'efforce d'imaginer comment j'aurais moi-même agi dans des circonstances analogues...

- Tu te mets vraiment dans la peau du meurtrier ? Tu deviens lui ?

- En quelque sorte... Je dois penser comme lui pour savoir ce qu'il aurait pu faire...

- Tu avais parlé aussi de déduction et d'indu... j'ai oublié le mot...

- La deuxième phase de ma méthode est la déduction ! En fait, pour parler correctement, je ne _déduis_ pas, mais j'_induis_. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer de manière simple. La _déduction_ c'est un processus d'élimination, de soustraction. La déduction est une opération qui part du général pour arriver au particulier. C'est un système de raisonnement où l'on tire des conséquences en partant d'un principe ou d'une hypothèse.

» L'_induction_, elle, au contraire, va du particulier au général : lorsque je conclus que le propriétaire d'un fiacre est un médecin de médecine générale parce que j'ai remarqué son panier d'osier contenant divers instruments médicaux, je pars effectivement d'un fait particulier pour arriver à une généralité.

- Pas facile... Tes premières déductions avec la policière pour exemple avaient l'air simple mais je sens que c'est plus difficile que ça en à l'air, sinon tout le monde pourrait le faire !

- Tu cernes bien le problème Louis ! Jusqu'ici ma méthode apparaît plutôt simple et, sinon reproductible, ou du moins accessible à n'importe qui. Mais à ce stade elle ne peut suffire à résoudre les énigmes qui me sont soumises... Ma méthode est plus savante. Il y a un quelque chose en plus que le commun des mortels ne maîtrise pas : la synthèse logique !

- Heu... c'est quoi ?

- La synthèse, c'est de la création, c'est la formation de quelque chose de nouveau à partir de divers éléments qui existent déjà. Une fois que j'ai effectué toutes mes observations et mes « déductions », il me faut trouver le fil qui les relie intégralement. Il me faut une histoire, une explication !

- C'est ça le « fil » dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Celui que tu n'arrivais pas à saisir ?

- Oui ! Et une fois que j'ai trouvé « mon fil », en l'occurrence quatre meurtres pour en cacher un seul, les pièces du puzzle se sont emboîtées l'une dans l'autre et tout s'est éclairé ! Aucune combinaison d'événements n'échappe à l'explication humaine ! Une sorte d'exercice mental, sans aucune garantie de vérité, m'indique une ligne possible qui correspond aux faits. C'est, je le confesse, un travail de pure imagination... Mais combien de fois l'imagination ne s'est-elle pas révélée mère de la vérité ?

- Et tu n'as jamais qu'une seule solution à ton affaire ou parfois t'en as plusieurs ?

- Il m'est arrivé d'avoir plusieurs explications logiques pour une affaire ! Une seule de ces explications s'avérera être la solution de l'énigme. D'où ma célèbre maxime que je cite aussi comme une règle : « _Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, doit être la vérité_ ».

- Pfff ! Je comprends pourquoi tu es le seul à exercer ce métier particulier ! Il n'y a que tu toi qui en est capable ! J'ai mal au crâne moi !

- Normal ! Tu as une cervelle de moineau ! Mais des doigts fort agiles d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre... Ainsi donc tu délestais les gens de leur portefeuille ?

Mon commentaire eu pour effet de le faire se recroqueviller sur son siège.

- Heu... non... J'avais dit ça comme ça... juste à titre d'autres possibilités...

- Louis ! Ne me mens pas ! Tout ton corps crie au mensonge !

- Oui, j'avoue que j'ai volé des portefeuilles les jours de marché, m'avoua-t-il en se tordant les doigts d'une main avec l'autre.

- Tu allais le chercher dans leur poche ?

- Oui... me répondit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Et tu ne t'es jamais fait attraper ? demandais-je admiratif. Personne n'a jamais senti que ta main se glissait dans leur poche ?

Louis sentit que le ton de ma voix était exalté et pas fâché. Mes yeux brillants d'enthousiasme durent le rassurer sur l'opinion que je me faisais de ses petites filouteries.

Il me regarda avec ses yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement et une petite moue interrogatrice sur le visage.

- C'est moi qui rêve où tu m'as l'air enchanté de l'apprendre ? T'as les yeux qui brillent !

- Je ne suis pas pour encourager les vols ! Que du contraire même ! Mais je ne puis m'empêcher d'être en admiration devant le procédé utilisé ! Raconte-moi _ta_ méthode !

- Hé ! s'indigna-t-il. Attention ! Je volais que les gens riches hein ! Pas les pauvres qui tiraient le diable par la queue ! Et j'ai bien souvent partagé mes bénéfices avec des gens qui étaient dans le besoin ! L'argent me servait à acheter ce que je ne pouvais pas chaparder dans les champs ou les vergers... Comme des vêtements pour l'hiver, des couvertures, de la viande quand mon braconnage ne donnait rien, de la nourriture que j'achetais aux paysans qui n'étaient guère plus riche que moi...

- Tu braconnais ?

- Oui, fallait bien que je mange de la viande non ? Les bois sont remplis de lièvres, faisans et autre gibier. Plus des oiseaux !

- Et quand tu prenais un lièvre, tu devais le vider ensuite ?

- Oui, et je récupérais la peau ! Un chasseur m'avait expliqué comment faire pour tanner les peaux, mais c'était trop difficile pour moi. Alors je lui donnais la peau déjà raclée de la chair et il me le la rendait ensuite après l'opération de tannage. Ça me tenait chaud pour l'hiver !

- Comment vidais-tu le gibier que tu attrapais ?

- Avec dégoût ! me dit-il en faisant la grimace.

Sa réplique me fit rire aux éclats ! Il n'avait pas répondu à ma question mais sa réponse valait son pesant d'or !

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Parce que tu me fais rire !

- Pfff ! Encore une de tes réponses où tu réponds pas vraiment !

- Revenons à nos portefeuilles veux-tu ? Tu les prenais dans la poche du pantalon ou dans la veste ?

- Dans les deux ! Je visais les riches, ceux qui avaient la bourse bien garnie, je les surveillais et j'essayais de voir le contenu de leur portefeuille quand ils achetaient des produits. Je ne volais jamais le portefeuille au début, je les laissais dépenser leurs sous aux étals des marchands... Les marchands ont le droit de vivre eux aussi. De plus, si je le prenais trop vite et qu'ils perdaient tout, après ils ne reviendraient plus sur le marché ! Quelques commerçants étaient dans la combine et me signalaient les plus riches ! Je volais leur portefeuille, le vidais d'une bonne partie de l'argent, parfois j'en laissais quand il y en avait beaucoup... Ensuite, je le donnais à un marchand chez lequel la personne avait fait des achats en dernier lieu...Ou à un autre qui disait qu'il l'avait trouvé par terre. Le boutiquier dans la combine le transmettait au gendarme qui le donnait au crieur public. Une seule personne délestée par marché ! Pas plus sinon tu fais fuir les autres ! Je changeais de marché aussi et je ne volais pas à chaque fois, juste quand j'avais besoin d'argent ! Le crieur signalait que l'on avait retrouvé un portefeuille et que celui qui pensait l'avoir perdu vienne donner son identité au crieur. Il lui disait qu'on l'avait retrouvé sous un étal, par terre... Le volé râlait car il lui manquait des sous. Le commerçant était hors de tout soupçons, il n'avait fait que le ramasser devant son étal ou celui d'un autre et voilà ! L'affaire était faite. Je donnais de quoi boire un verre au commerçant et au crieur. C'était toujours les mêmes de marché en marché. Ils ne me demandaient pas grand-chose car j'étais un petit orphelin...

Très astucieux ce garçon ! Il avait compris la base de tout : ne pas voler trop, se contenter de peu pour éviter de se faire remarquer ! La plupart des voleurs se faisaient pincer parce qu'ils étaient trop gourmand !

Mais dans ce cas-ci, en faisant croire que le marchand avait trouvé le portefeuille devant son étal ou par terre, on pouvait logiquement croire que l'homme avait mal remit son portefeuille dans sa poche.

Si Louis avait délesté plus de monde, cela se serait vite remarqué et le gendarme aurait surveillé le marché. Et les gens riches auraient commencé par protéger plus leurs valeurs...

Avec sa méthode, il était assuré d'avoir toujours des clients. Tout le monde savait que les vols étaient nombreux sur les marchés. Mais en ne sélectionnant qu'un seul pigeon, il faisait en sorte de ne pas faire fuir les autres.

- Sans jamais te faire pincer ?

- Hé ! J'ai des doigts agiles tu sais ! Je pourrais te prendre le tien sans que tu t'en rendes compte ! Mais je te le rendrais sans rien prendre dedans ! Promis !

- Tu comptes encore le faire à Londres ?

- Non ! me dit-il paniqué. C'est fini ! Je ne le ferai plus jamais !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai à manger et de quoi me vêtir chaudement ! Si j'ai besoin d'une chose ou l'autre, je demande à Hélène... C'est tout. Plus besoin de voler... D'ailleurs, je n'oserais plus...

- Trop peur de te faire arrêter par Lestrade ?

- Non, trop peur de lire la honte et la tristesse dans le regard d'Hélène si je me faisais attraper en train de faire une chose pareille ! Ça lui ferait beaucoup de peine de venir me chercher au commissariat et d'apprendre que c'est pour avoir volé un portefeuille que l'on m'a arrêté... Elle se demanderait ce qui aurait bien pu me pousser à commettre ce genre de délit... surtout que je ne manque de rien !

- C'est une bonne décision Louis ! Une sage décision même !

- J'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi... Ce serait lui manquer de respect !

- Tu as raison !

- Tu lui diras pas que j'ai volé des portefeuilles ?

- Elle ne t'en voudrait pas tu sais... Tu n'as pas eu facile et je me doutais que tu avais volé de la nourriture et sans doute de l'argent... Je pense même que cela la fera rire !

- Tu crois ?

- Louis, nous n'avons pas toujours été dans le droit chemin... certains ont mal commencés. C'est ensuite qu'ils ont prit la bonne route pour ne plus jamais en dévier... En tout cas, cela ferait rire Meredith !

- Alors je leur en parlerai une fois... mais quand tu seras là... tu pourras prendre ma défense si jamais...

- Serais-je donc le seul au courant de ton ancien talent ?

- Oui... J'en ai parlé à personne d'autre que toi...

- Un jour tu devras m'expliquer pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que tu confies tes petites histoires ! Tu n'avais parlé à personne que le prêtre avait exigé de l'argent pour les messes, pareil pour le temps qu'il faisait lorsque tes parents ont disparus en mer, maintenant c'est pour les vols sur les marchés...

- Pour le curé, je me suis vengé le jour où j'ai chapardé l'argent de la collecte de l'église !

Je dus ma pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire :

- Hem... toussotais-je dans mon poing. Tu as volé l'église ?

- Oui ! me dit-il avec fierté. Et sans aucun scrupules en plus ! De toute façon, le curé et le sacristain se servaient eux aussi ! Je fus rapide qu'eux !

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...

- Oui ! Avec mes chapardages de portefeuilles et vu que je ne dépensais pas beaucoup, j'avais récolté une jolie somme. Je comptais l'utiliser pour faire dire enfin une messe – il n'est jamais trop tard – pour mes parents et mettre une bougie... Ce méchant curé en me voyant rentrer m'a crié dessus et il m'a fichu à la porte de SON église qui était SON sanctuaire !

- Alors tu lui as chipé l'argent des dons pendant la messe ?

- Oui ! J'ai écumé toutes les églises du coin ! Pillé les troncs et empoché l'argent des collectes ! Et rajouté du vinaigre dans leur vin ! Sans oublier les clous, pointe vers le haut, fichés dans leurs coussins luxueux de leurs confessionnaux, du purin mélangé à l'encens... Des petits cailloux jetés sur les volets ou sur le toit du vilain curé pour l'empêcher de dormir ainsi qu'un seau de farine en équilibre sur la porte de son appentis de jardin...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Sa vengeance avait été terrible !

- Ah ! fis-je en retrouvant mon sérieux. Nous allons arriver dans la rue du restaurant...

- Tant mieux ! Je suis mort de faim moi !

- Je vais me faire sonner les cloches pour mon retard !

- Ecoute, je dirai rien pour le cadavre que j'ai vu... Mais toi, tu ne parles pas de l'agilité de mes doigts !

- Du chantage ? Tu n'as pas encore l'âge et encore moins la carrure pour essayer de me faire chanter !

- Je te fais pas chanter ! C'est juste que se sera un secret entre nous...

- Tu es comme Watson ! Tu ne marches mais tu cours !

- D'accord ! Tu te fichais de moi encore une fois !

Le fiacre nous arrêta devant le restaurant, je payai la course et je pris Louis par la main pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée :

- Viens !

- Tu crois qu'elle vont nous tuer?

- Toi ? esclaffai-je. Non ! Mais moi oui! De fortes chances même... Si ça se trouve, ils ont déjà mangé... Je suis mort! Et je n'ai même pas eu droit à ma dernière cigarette...

* * *

**1. Note de l'auteur sur la méthode de Holmes :**

Tout ce que Holmes explique à Louis est tiré des différentes aventures du Canon !

Je me suis basée entre autre sur :

* Le signe des Quatre

* La vallée de la peur

* Le rituel de Musgrave

* L'aventure du soldat blanchi

* Les hommes dansants

* Une affaire d'identité

* L'escarboucle bleue

* Les Hêtres Rouges

**2. La pièce de Shakespeare « **_**Twelfth Night **_**»**est « La Nuit des Rois ». Holmes cite souvent les œuvres de Shakespeare, mais seule « La Nuit des rois » est citée deux fois (dans « La Ligue des rouquins » et « La Maison vide »). Le titre original de la pièce est « The Twelfth Night », c'est-à-dire « la douzième nuit ».

Cette pièce a été écrite pour être jouée pendant les festivités de l'épiphanie, et la première représentation le 2 février, à la chandeleur, qui était alors le moment principal des fêtes de l'hiver, à Londres, au _Middle Temple_ (Inns of Court). La date présumée de composition de cette pièce est située entre 1599 et la fin de 1601.

**3. Le crieur public** est une personne chargée d'annoncer au public de l'information. Il se promène dans la localité, s'arrête à certains endroits, annonce sa présence par un appel sonore (tambour, clochette, trompette...) et commence à lire son texte.


	25. 4ème:chap 130: Damaged Pinguin

**Chapitre 130 : Damaged Penguin (le 11 mai au soir)**

Nous pénétrâmes dans le restaurant et un garçon de salle vint à notre rencontre pour nous débarrasser de nos manteaux. Il me signala que nos amis nous attendaient à la table cinq, une table à l'arrière de la salle, là où c'était plus calme.

Il était vingt et une heures ! Nous avions deux heures de retard...

Louis marcha à mes côtés, mais une fois en vue de la table de nos amis, il se rua chez les femmes pour les embrasser.

- Vérification ! fit Meredith en le faisant tourner sur lui même. Il m'a l'air intact le petit... Hélène ? Tu vois une chose qui manque à cet enfant ?

- Une montre qui indique l'heure _juste_ pour sa nounou du jour...

Hélène et Meredith étaient assises côte à côte, dos au mur, sur une banquette confortable. Watson était en face de Meredith et il restait deux chaises. Louis prit place entre nous deux et je m'assis en face d'Hélène.

- Holmes ! me dit Watson avec un regard implorant. Dieu que je suis content de vous voir ! Deux heures en compagnie de ces charmantes dames et me voici devenu incollable sur la cuisine et la mode féminine ! Loué sois votre arrivée providentielle ! Encore une heure ainsi et j'allais commencer à me vernir les ongles...

- Vous n'avez pas reçu le mot que je vous ai fait envoyer ? demandai-je.

- Si... me répondit Meredith en jouant avec le pied de son verre de vin. Il y a une demi heure je pense... Apparemment, une policière voulait rentrer dans le restaurant mais les serveurs ont essayé de l'en empêcher. C'est lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle avait un mot pour le docteur Watson qu'ils l'ont laissé entrer... Hélène et moi nous nous sommes faites détailler de la tête aux pieds par la policière...

En effet, me dis-je, la policière allait sans doute raconter en détail les femmes qui m'attendaient à la fameuse Alice ! La policière bête comme un huître allait être jalouse !

- Mot laconique en plus ! précisa Hélène. « _Dois aider Lestrade pour enquête importante. Aurai du retard, si plus de deux heures, ne m'attendez pas et commandez. Louis est avec moi, je ne l'ai pas perdu en cours de route _». C'est succinct comme message ! Surtout que cela faisait une heure et demie que l'on t'attendait et que l'on se demandait ce qui avait bien pu vous arriver.

- Désolé mesdames ! Lestrade avait besoin de mes lumières pour une enquête...

- Et il ose noter qu'il n'a pas perdu Louis en cours de route ! ajouta Meredith avec malice.

- Tu as donc vraiment emmené Louis sur le lieu d'une enquête criminelle ? me demanda Hélène en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avais-je le choix ? Lestrade nous est tombé dessus alors que nous étions dans le fiacre pour partir. Cela s'est joué à une minute...

- Monsieur Holmes m'a confié à la garde d'une policière et je l'ai attendu bien sagement ! J'étais loin des lieux de son travail... C'est pas grave vous savez...

Mes épaules se haussèrent et, de la main je désignai Louis :

- Il vient de vous l'expliquer mesdames... Il n'était pas présent sur les lieux ! Peut-on commander ? Parce que le petit démon meurt de faim !

- Sherlock, mon ami, me dit Meredith en me fusillant du regard, tu es l'homme le plus culotté que je connaisse !

- Et encore mesdames ! s'exclama Watson en levant les bras au ciel. Vous ne vivez pas avec lui dans le même meublé ! En plus d'être culotté, il est exécrable !

- Vous avez sans doute raison, ajouta Hélène en prenant la carte, mais il a raison... Je meurs de faim !

Le patron vint lui même à notre table pour prendre notre commande. Meredith était une vieille habituée et j'y avais moi aussi mes habitudes.

Il nous conseilla en entrée des crevettes de la mer du Nord, fraîchement pêchées ce matin au large d'Ostende, ville située au nord de la Belgique.

Vu que nous mourrions de faim, nous décidâmes de faire l'impasse sur l'entée.

L'avantage de sa carte, c'était qu'elle était fort détaillées et rédigée dans trois langues : Italien, Anglais et Français. Pas besoin de traduire à Louis la composition des plats.

Meredith commanda des _fettuccine_ _Bolognese_, Hélène sélectionna des _tagliatelles_ _carbonara_, Watson se décida pour des _cannellonis à la ricotta et aux épinards_, je choisis une assiette de _penne__ rigate carbonara_.

Louis était plein d'hésitations et ne savait quoi choisir :

- Si j'avais la capacité, je mangerais bien tout... (Un mot en français attira son attention). Hé ! Ils servent des _nouilles_ ! Mais c'est dégoûtant ! Ils ont été les couper sur des morts ?

Hélène et Meredith restèrent interdites pendant quelques secondes.

- Quoi ? fit Watson interloqué. Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?

- Louis ! lui signifiai-je. Parle plus bas ! Les nouilles, en fait, sont appelées des _linguine_ ou _tagliatelle_ en italien ou _miantiao_ en chinois. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la _petite_ _nouille_ à laquelle tu penses...

- Pourquoi vous l'appelez ma « p'tite nouille » alors ?

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Watson. Meredith ! Vous auriez pu vous abstenir de celle là !

- Hé ! lui répliqua-t-elle choquée. Mais je n'ai rien dit moi !

- Vous en aviez parlé lorsque l'on visitait la ville de Bruxelles et sa statuette fort particulière ! Cela avait même fait rire Hélène qui s'était imaginée une réponse que je pourrais faire à un de mes patients...

- Oui mais... (Un discret coup de pied de ma part lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se taire). Pardon... mais comment voulez-vous que je l'appelle puisque vous êtes si malin mon cher docteur Watson ?

Hélène leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

- Non ! On arrête tout ici ! Nous avons un enfant à notre table. Louis... Le mot « nouille » ne concerne pas ce que tu as pensé... la définition exacte du mot, c'est tout simplement une pâte alimentaire découpée en lanière... En fait, c'est une image pour... l'autre définition...

- Comme quand maman parlait de mon petit oiseau ?

Watson appuya son front dans une de ses mains et il hésitait entre rire ou rougir.

- Oui... Les nouilles que l'on te servira ici n'ont rien avoir avec celle que tu as dans ton pantalon. C'est ce que j'aurai dans mon assiette puisque j'ai prit des _tagliatelle..._

- Ha ! C'est plus clair maintenant ! Oncle John ! Tu dois pas te fâcher sur Meredith parce que c'est pas...

Un coup discret de mon genou droit dans celui de Louis le fit arrêter sa phrase à temps. Un regard noir de la part de mon œil lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas divulguer l'identité de l'auteur de ce mot. Watson n'était pas au courant de mon escapade nocturne lors de l'orage et encore moins de ma discussion avec Louis cette nuit là.

- Parce que ce n'est pas grave, acheva Louis. Bon, revenons à mon repas... Je pense que je vais prendre comme monsieur Holmes... les machins qu'il a choisis là !

- Si tu aimes le lard, la crème et le fromage... alors tu vas aimer !

Le patron s'en alla avec notre commande et je me servis un verre de vin.

- Tiens, fit soudain Louis à mon adresse.

- Je sens que « monsieur Pourquoi » va poser une question ! fis-je en haussant les yeux au plafond.

- Oui... Pourquoi tu portes toujours des costumes noirs ? Même en Normandie quand tu étais à cheval tu portais un costume de cette couleur...

- Le noir va avec tout ! lui répondis-je. Il est indémodable en plus !

- Ton ami a des costumes plus variés... Il porte du tweed, des costumes avec des carreaux, du brun... Bref, jamais du noir ! Tu ne penses pas que cela fait croque-mort ?

- Justement ! m'exclamai-je. On me fiche la paix ainsi ! Personne n'a envie de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés et encore moins me déranger ! D'ailleurs Watson, vous devriez porter plus souvent du noir, il a un effet amincissant !

- Je resterai de marbre face à cette vilénie Holmes ! me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oui mais on ne sait pas si tu t'es déguisé en croque-mort ou en pingouin...

- Pingouin ? Pourquoi pas après tout ? J'aime bien cette idée de pingouin...

- Un pingouin déguisé en croque-mort ! fit Louis tout heureux de sa trouvaille. Une sorte de pingouin blessé sur sa banquise...

Les plats arrivèrent et le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Nous avions du vin italien et il était délicieux. C'était un _Montepulciano d'Abruzzo_ provenant d'un vignoble italien de la région Abruzzes. Hélène n'en bu que quatre verres... Les conseils avisés de son avocat portaient-ils leurs fruits ?

Malgré l'heure tardive nous prîmes notre temps et profitâmes pour discuter. Enfin, Watson discuta beaucoup et moi peu.

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque les femmes et Louis montèrent dans le fiacre qu'Amélia avait mit à leur disposition.

Watson et moi en hélèrent un autre et nous rentrâmes à Baker Street.

- Vous avez aidé Lestrade alors ? me demanda soudain Watson.

- Oui, murmurais-je sans rien ajouter d'autre car je n'avais pas envie de parler.

- Et Louis est resté en retrait ?

- Hummm... fis-je en espérant qu'il comprenne que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de discuter.

Watson resta silencieux le reste du trajet. Il avait compris que je ne voulais pas en dire plus. Surtout que Louis n'était pas resté en retrait ! Il avait même vu un cadavre !

Si Hélène savait ça, elle m'arracherait les yeux ! Et je le méritais ! Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemars...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur au sujet du tire du chapitre « damaged penguin »**

C'est en fait encore un gros clin d'œil à la série Granada et surtout à l'acteur Jeremy Brett !

Je vous livre un extrait d'anecdote de la série au sujet du costume porté par Jeremy quand il était Holmes. Le terme « damaged penguin » vient de lui...

** Tout le temps de la série, Jeremy resta attaché sentimentalement à son premier costume de Holmes. Tant et si bien que sa redingote était élimée jusqu'à la trame après 10 ans de bons et loyaux services. **

** Mais dans un esprit fétichiste, Jeremy ne voulait rien porter d'autre que son vieux costume. Les dernières années, différents pantalons étaient utilisés et retouchés chaque jour selon ses fluctuations de poids. **

**Jeremy avait surnommé Holmes le "**_**damaged penguin**_**" (pingouin blessé) - ou le "**_**black beetle**_**" (scarabée noir) - à cause de sa tenue essentiellement noir et blanc qui le faisait ressembler à un pingouin ! **

** Il raconta les inconvénients de cette austère et macabre tenue : "**_**L'autre chose est que, bien entendu, si vous allez à la cantine pour déjeuner, vêtu de ce que j'appelle le « damaged penguin » personne ne voudra s'asseoir avec vous, parce que vous ressemblez à un mort. Quand vous avez mis le masque, avec les cheveux noirs et le costume noir, vous êtes véritablement gai à faire peur, pour avoir quelqu'un en face de vous**_**."**

** Dans le Canon, Holmes s'habillait d'une élégance plutôt stricte. Il restait très classique principalement vêtu de noir. Il ne se permettait pas de fantaisie et ne suivait pas la mode, comme le faisait plus volontiers Watson qui osait les couleurs et les carreaux. **

** Mais dans la vie courante, Holmes pratiquait un débraillé qui déplaisait au docteur. Dans l'intimité, il vivait en robe de chambre. Il en possédait trois, une pourpre, une bleue, et la dernière : gris souris. **

** En ville, Holmes était habituellement en redingote, pantalon uni noir ou à rayures et haut de forme. Il variait très peu ses habitudes.**

** A la campagne ou en voyage, il pouvait porter un long manteau gris à capuche ou un costume de tweed.**


	26. 4ème:chap 131: Le doudou

**Chapitre 131 : Le doudou (la nuit du 11 mai au 12 mai et le 12 mai)**

Nous pénétrâmes dans notre meublé et Watson s'étonna de trouver ma robe de chambre par terre, sur la peau d'ours.

- Louis s'y était endormi, lui expliquai-je. Il lisait, puis il a déposé son livre, s'est mit à rêver et il s'est endormi. Pour ne pas qu'il ait froid j'ai déposé ma robe de chambre sur lui.

- C'est très gentil de votre part Holmes (Watson souriait en imaginant la scène). Il a été sage ?

- Oui, je ne l'ai pratiquement pas entendu de toute l'après-midi. Il a lu des livres, il a bien mangé, je l'ai envoyé dans ma chambre quand un client s'est présenté, il est resté silencieux et puis, il a fait sa sieste sur la peau d'ours.

- Les femmes m'avaient dit que c'était un enfant sage. Pas difficile pour manger, pas embêtant. Il apprend bien et il veut à tout prix savoir écrire comme il faut. Votre ancienne gouvernante lui a donné des jouets ayant appartenu à des enfants des femmes qui ont travaillées pour elle... Louis était content. Il a des petits soldats.

Je me penchai pour ramasser ma robe de chambre et quelque chose se détacha d'elle pour échoir par terre.

- Oh non ! m'exclamais-je.

- Que se passe-t-il Holmes ?

Je ramassai le morceau de chemise appartenant à Louis et le montrai à Watson.

- Louis a oublié son doudou...

- Son quoi ? fit-il médusé.

- Son _doudou_ Watson ! me serai-je mis à parler russe soudainement ?

- Heu... non... me dit-il un peu dérouté par ma réplique. J'avais compris le mot Holmes, mais je ne comprenais pas ce que cela concernait ce... _morceau de tissu_.

Tout en lui montrant le dénommé je lui dis :

- Louis l'avait prit pour dormir sur la peau d'ours et il l'a oublié au moment où nous sommes partit pour le restaurant. Il voulait ranger ma robe de chambre et je lui ai répondu qu'elle était bien par terre et nous sommes partit.

Watson hocha la tête en signe de compréhension :

- Ce n'est pas grave Holmes, il le récupéra demain. A la rigueur, vous irez le lui rendre après le petit-déjeuner ou vous attendez tout simplement qu'Hélène vienne le récupérer demain. Le garçon sait sûrement qu'il l'a oublié ici.

Mon ami ne savait pas comment Louis avait réagi le fameux soir de l'orage lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié son doudou sous le bureau. Malgré le fait qu'il était en sécurité sous le secrétaire, j'avais quand même du redescendre lui rechercher. Panique totale à l'idée de dormir sans lui...

Non, jamais il n'arriverait à dormir cette nuit sans sa fameuse chemise...

- Vous comptez rester planté au milieu du salon toute le nuit Holmes ?

Sa question me fit sourire et je lui répondis avec mon ironie habituelle :

- Madame Hudson vous aurait-elle donné l'ordre de me mettre au lit pour une certaine heure ?

- Juste ciel, non Holmes ! se récria-t-il. Mais j'espérais que vous viendrez vous coucher...

Mon regard se fit interrogateur :

- Watson, vous me faites peur parfois... Seriez-vous en train de me faire des propositions indécentes ? Mon pauvre ami, je vous dis de suite que ma réponse est « non ».

- Holmes ! me dit-il choqué. Mais qu'allez-vous imaginer là ? J'espérais que vous iriez directement dans votre lit parce que j'ai peur que vous ne vous décidiez subitement à gratter les cordes de votre violon... Je n'aime pas quand vous êtes songeur à cette heure de la nuit !

- Non... pas de grattage des cordes cette nuit. La nuit prochaine peut-être... C'est gentil à vous de m'y faire penser en tout cas ! Je vous savais mélomane mais pas à ce point là mon ami !

- Merci Holmes ! grimaça-t-il. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit...

- Hum... Bonne nuit Watson.

M'asseyant dans le divan, je me mis à réfléchir. Louis n'allait jamais pouvoir s'endormir sans son doudou. Puisqu'il l'avait prit pour s'endormir ici, c'est qu'il le prenait toujours.

Que faire ? Hélène allait-elle venir jusqu'ici pour le récupérer ?

Non... Il était trop tard et c'était dangereux pour une femme seule de prendre un fiacre à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Tant pis ! Je devais aller le rapporter moi-même.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Watson à la volée, je me dirigeai vers son lit et le secouai sans ménagement par l'épaule.

- Holmes ! me dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ah ! Content de voir que vous ne dormiez pas encore Watson.

- Mais... protesta-t-il. Mais je dormais !

- Oui mais plus maintenant ! Vous avez parlé à l'imparfait cher ami ! Puisque vous ne dormez pas, levez-vous !

- Holmes ! grommela-t-il en se retournant dans son lit. C'est vous qui venez de me réveiller !

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Vous ne dormiez pas !

- Mais pourquoi me réveillez-vous Holmes ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans son lit et en baillant. Juste pour me parler ?

- Juste pour vous signaler que je sors Watson.

- Mais enfin Holmes ! Depuis quand avez-vous besoin de ma permission pour sortir ?

- Je me moque bien de votre permission Watson ! Mais puisque je vais reconduire le précieux doudou de Louis, je voulais vous demander, puisque vous ne dormez pas, de veiller dans le salon... pour le cas, improbable, où Hélène viendrait le rechercher elle-même. Si c'est le cas, vous lui signalerez que je suis parti le reconduire...

Les yeux de Watson s'étaient agrandis de stupeur en m'écoutant parler. Je le vis hausser les épaules et se recoucher.

- Allez ! fis-je en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le relever. Debout Watson !

- Holmes, courez dans Londres la nuit si vous voulez mais laissez-moi dormir ! Hélène ne prendra pas un fiacre à cette heure de la nuit ! De plus, comment voulez-vous entrer chez elle ? N'est-elle pas chez votre amie ? Vous avez la clé ?

- Ne dites pas de bêtises Watson ! Aucunes serrures ne me résistent ! N'oubliez pas de rester éveillé ! Juste au cas où...

En descendant les marches, je repérai un bouquet de roses rouges dans un vase, posé sur la petite commode du hall.

Le bouquet était assez bien fourni... Madame Hudson ne remarquerait pas si j'en empruntais deux ou trois...

Par ici les roses rouges ! J'en pris trois. Mon intention était de les déposer sur la table de nuit d'Hélène si jamais elle était déjà couchée. Sinon, je les lui offrirais pour me faire pardonner de mon retard...

Je me fis conduire chez Hélène en fiacre et, une fois arrivé devant chez elle, je donnai au cocher une avance sur la course et lui demandai de m'attendre :

- Restez ici et attendez moi ! J'en ai pour une bonne quinzaine de minutes !

- Pas de problème m'sieur ! C'est vous l'patron !

Une fois entré à l'intérieur, avec ma clé, et non pas en crochetant la serrure comme je l'avais fait croire à Watson... Mensonge par omission de détails : je ne pouvais pas lui révéler que je possédais la clé de chez Hélène tout de même !

Gravissant les marches deux par deux tout en restant silencieux, je me retrouvai sur le palier et je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Louis.

La clarté diffuse de la lune me faisant discerner les petits pièges de la maison. Il ne fallait pas emboutir un meuble... Rester silencieux !

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre du gamin et jetai un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. En m'approchant à pas de loup de son lit, je pus constater qu'il dormait.

Les sillons sur ses joues m'indiquèrent qu'il avait du avoir un gros chagrin de ne pas trouver son morceau de tissu dans sa poche.

Je sortis la pièce de la mienne et la déposai contre sa joue. En se réveillant, la première chose qu'il verrait c'est son fameux doudou.

Ensuite, j'allai dans la chambre d'Hélène qui elle aussi, dormait du sommeil des justes. Une fois mon carnet et mon crayon sortit, j'écrivis un petit mot à son adresse :

_Bonjour Hélène,_

_Louis avait oublié son doudou sur la peau d'ours à Baker Street. Je l'ai retrouvé en ramassant ma robe de chambre (j'avais couvert ton petit protégé avec ma robe de chambre pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid). Si je lui avais permit de la ranger avant de partir pour le restaurant, il l'aurait vu son doudou et nous n'en serions pas là... Cet enfant est plus ordonné que moi... Tant pis pour moi !_

_Je suis allé le déposer dans son lit pour qu'il le trouve à son réveil._

_Par contre, je ne pouvais pas rester ici pour la nuit... Watson savait que j'allais chez toi... Il aurait trop facilement déduis que je passais la nuit à tes côtés si je n'étais pas revenu ensuite... Déjà que je lui ai dit que j'allais crocheter la serrure chez Amélia..._

_Voici trois roses pour me faire pardonner mes erreurs de ces derniers jours... La première pour ce que j'ai osé dire comme horreurs sur ton compte à Watson, la deuxième pour mon impolitesse lors d'un petit-déjeuner et la troisième pour mon retard au restaurant..._

_Bon réveil et rendez-vous mercredi à dix-sept heures pour Johann Sebastian Bach...Le concert est à vingt heures et cela nous laissera le temps pour y aller..._

_Je t'embrasse... où tu le souhaites..._

_Sherlock_

Je restai quelques instants à la regarder dormir. Allez mon vieux ! Va-t-en de cette chambre ! Watson doit t'attendre et tu ne peux pas rester ici ! Déjà que si je m'étais couché à ses côtés, elle aurait sans doute une grosse frayeur en se réveillant au matin...

Toujours silencieux comme un peau-rouge je descendis les marches pour me retrouver dans le hall d'entrée.

Des petits pas pressés se firent entendre dans les escaliers en bois.

- Monsieur Holmes ? demanda la petite voix de Louis. Merci de me l'avoir rapporté !

- De rien Louis... Tu l'avais oublié sur la peau d'ours, sous ma robe de chambre...

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour le me le rendre ? demanda-t-il en descendant les marches pour se mettre à mon niveau. C'est chouette de ta part!

- En fait, Watson voulait dormir avec ton doudou... Après, il n'aurait plus voulu te le rendre !

- Menteur ! gloussa-t-il. T'es gentil d'avoir fait ça pour moi... J'avais peur de l'avoir perdu lorsque nous sommes allés avec l'inspecteur, ou au restaurant, ou dans le cab... J'ai paniqué quand je l'ai pas retrouvé dans ma poche...

- Tu l'avais pris quand tu t'étais endormi chez moi... il ne pouvait être que là ! Tu aurais du appliquer ma méthode !

- Je sais, me dit-il en s'asseyant sur une marche. C'est ce que Hélène m'avait dit... Que si je l'avais pour m'endormir chez toi, il ne pouvait être que là et que tu ne le jetterais pas aux ordures... Mais j'avais tellement peur de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais que j'imaginais le pire ! Même que ton ami le jette croyant que c'était un vieux chiffon... Hélène ne voulait pas prendre un fiacre pour aller chez toi parce qu'il était tard et que c'était dangereux... J'ai beaucoup pleuré... j'ai du m'endormir de fatigue parce que Hélène était restée près de moi...

- Comment as-tu fais pour m'entendre toi ? J'étais certain de n'avoir pas fait de bruit !

- J'ai senti la présence de mon doudou... sa douceur contre ma joue. Je me suis réveillé, croyant que je rêvais, mais non ! Il était là ! Je me suis douté que cela ne pouvait être que toi ! Merci...

- Allez ! Maintenant file dans ton lit !

- Tu ne restes pas avec Hélène cette nuit ?

- Non, puisque je rentre ! Et je t'ai donné un ordre en plus : au lit ! Ce n'est pas pour que tu me poses une question !

Je devais parler dans le vide...

- Pourquoi tu pars ? Reste ! Hélène sera contente de te voir lorsqu'elle à son réveillera... Imagine la bonne surprise que tu lui feras !

- Non Louis, je rentre à Baker Street !

- Tu as peur que ton ami sache que tu as passé la nuit avec Hélène ?

- Louis ! soupirais-je. Mets ta curiosité maladive au placard ! Et retourne dans ton lit tu vas prendre froid avec rien que ta chemise de nuit !

- Hélène aurait une belle surprise si tu restais alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas...

- Justement ! N'as-tu pas eu peur la nuit de l'orage parce que tu ne savais pas que j'étais ici ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de faire peur à Hélène ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Va dans ton lit et tout de suite !

- Oui chef ! fit-il en se levant de sa marche en arborant un sourire. En tout cas, encore merci monsieur Holmes ! Rien ne t'obligeais à me le rapporter cette nuit mais tu l'as fait quand même...

- Je me suis souvenu de la fameuse nuit de l'orage... Ton doudou était resté en bas, sous le secrétaire, tu savais où tu l'avais oublié et il était en sécurité... Pourtant, tu voulais absolument aller le rechercher et tu as paniqué quand je t'ai interdit de sortir de ton lit... Et avant que j'aille te le rechercher, tu m'as fait jurer que je viendrais bien te le rapporter...

- Oui... j'avais peur que tu ne me le jettes !

- Je me suis dit que dans ce cas de figure-ci, tu allais être encore plus angoissé puisque tu l'avais oublié ailleurs...

- Hélène a eu beaucoup de mal à me calmer. J'ai vraiment imaginé le pire car je ne me souvenais plus si je l'avais reprit avec moi en me levant de ta peau d'ours...

- Au lit bonhomme !

- Oui ! Je peux te faire un bisou comme il n'y a personne ? Pour te remercier ?

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser...

Louis m'embrassa sur la joue et je le regardai monter dans sa chambre. Une fois que je fus sûr qu'il ait bien réintégré son lit, je sortis et rejoignis le fiacre qui me reconduisit à mon domicile.

Watson dormait la bouche grande ouverte dans le fauteuil et il ronflait avec application.

Quand je pense qu'il se plaignait de mon violon ! Mes concertos étaient bien plus agréables pour l'oreille que son sciage de bois !

Ma main lui secoua l'épaule sans ménagement.

- Verriez-vous un inconvénient au fait de vous lever et d'arrêter de ronfler cher ami ?

- Holmes, grommela-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Vous n'avez donc aucune pitié pour moi ?

- La pitié est pour les faibles Watson ! Debout et au lit !

- Louis a récupéré son espèce de chiffon ?

- Oui... J'ai fait ma bonne action !

- Cela pèsera dans la grande balance le jour de votre mort ! me dit-il en se grattant la tête. Mais je crains que votre bonne action ne soit annihilée par mes deux réveils sans douceur de cette nuit ! Sans compter tous les réveils en fanfare qu'il y a eu avant ! Plus tous ceux qu'il y aura encore pour vos maudites enquêtes ! Oui... avec vous dans les parages, je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir !

Watson se leva du divan et se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en poursuivant son monologue :

- Je manque de sommeil Holmes ! Bon Dieu, j'ai soigné des indigents la nuit de l'orage, puis, dès le matin, c'était l'affaire du rouquin et cela nous a occupé une partie de la nuit... Hormis le dimanche où je me suis un peu reposé, je suis vidé Holmes ! Sans oublier le restaurant de tout à l'heure...

La porte de sa chambre se referma et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Mon pauvre Watson, je le traitais bien durement parfois ! Mais, sans moi, sa vie serait d'une banalité à faire peur ! La routine du train-train quotidien...

Moi, je détestais cette perspective de vie ! La routine ? Plutôt mourir !

Bien, oserais-je espérer avoir de quoi m'occuper l'esprit demain ? Une bonne petite affaire à régler pour éviter la routine de l'existence...

Je me glissai dans mon lit froid et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

Quand j'émergeai le lendemain, il était déjà dix heures. Une bonne odeur de toast grillé s'était répandue dans ma chambre.

Watson était déjà levé et il était déjà attablé.

Après m'être levé et habillé, je pénétrai dans le salon de notre meublé.

- Bonjour Holmes ! Bien dormi ? J'avais envie de gratter les cordes de votre violon ce matin, juste pour vous réveiller...

- Je vous interdis de toucher à mon violon !

- Ma vie m'est précieuse Holmes... Je sais de quelle humeur vous êtes lorsque l'on vous réveille brusquement... Prenez du café, il est tout chaud.

Je m'assis à table et me servis une tasse de café. Une grimace de dégoût et Watson avait compris comment je trouvais le café de madame Hudson.

- Elle en met du temps pour venir ! pestai-je tout en avalant son breuvage infâme. Doit-elle attendre que la poule ait pondu ?

- Il y a du soleil dehors... (Voyant mon regard noir se planter dans le sien il se tu).

Mon humeur du matin ne se prêtait pas à la contemplation du temps qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Pour finir madame Hudson arriva avec mes oeufs sur le plat.

- Dites-moi messieurs, lequel d'entre vous m'a chipé trois roses ?

- Quoi ? fit Watson en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Je fis de même en y mettant tout mon talent d'acteur.

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas un commis ou un livreur ? fis-je innocemment.

- Parce que hier, j'ai changé l'eau des roses à vingt-deux heures... et elles étaient toutes là ! Les deux seules personnes qui sont rentrées après cette heure là sont vous deux messieurs.

- Vous êtes sûre du nombre madame Hudson ?fis-je goguenard. Vous les avez compté ?

- Quand j'achète des roses, j'en prends toujours dix-huit et des rouges !

- Vous vous offrez des roses à vous même ? fis-je en haussant les sourcils. Moi qui pensais que c'était un de vos admirateurs secrets qui vous les offrais !

- Si je dois compter sur vous monsieur Holmes pour m'offrir des roses... Ce n'est pas demain la veille !

- Pourquoi vous offrirais-je des roses moi ?

- Pour vous faire pardonner de toutes vos expériences chimiques qui empestent, de votre tabac qui fait tomber les mouches raides mortes et moi avec, de vos sales manies de gratter votre violon à des heures indues... Bref, pour me remercier de passer si souvent l'éponge derrière vos bêtises ! Au propre comme au figuré ! Un simple bouquet de fleurs pour me dire « merci »...

- Je préfère vous offrir du café alors ! Parce que le vôtre est infâme !

- Vous buvez le même depuis des années sans vous plaindre ! Et tout d'un coup... ce n'est plus ça ! Celui servi en France était meilleur sans doute ? (Petit sourire en coin).

- Oui... mais je connais un avocat qui peut m'en procurer...

- De toute façon, ce ne peut être que l'un de vous deux ! Je me suis levée la première ce matin, à six heures, personne n'avait encore pénétré dans la maison et trois roses manquaient à l'appel ! Les seules personnes qui sont venues entre vingt-deux heures hier et six heures ce matin, c'est vous messieurs ! Le coupable n'a même pas pris la peine de réajuster le bouquet... je l'ai vu de suite ! Encore une expérience chimique en cours avec mes fleurs comme cobaye...

- Oui, une expérience qui peut changer le cours des choses... La chimie est un bon dérivatif entre mes enquêtes...

Elle ne fit même pas semblant de me croire car elle souffla d'indignation et se dirigea vers la porte très dignement, encore une fois. Mais avant de refermer la porte, elle nous glissa :

- Si l'un de vous deux les a offertes à une femme, je lui signale au passage que des fleurs volées, cela ne compte pas ! De plus, les roses rouges sont le symbole de la _passion_... J'ose espérer que la dame de cette _indélicate_ attention ne connaît pas la signification de cette fleur... Dans ce cas, je préfère encore qu'elles aient été destinées à une expérience chimique. Bonne journée messieurs ! Si monsieur Holmes n'a rien à faire, pourrait-il résoudre cette mystérieuse disparition ?

- J'ai mieux à faire madame Hudson !

La porte se referma et nous entendîmes les pas de notre logeuse descendre les marches.

- Hum, toussota Watson. Des roses rouges empruntées dans le vase de madame Hudson... Holmes ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

- De quoi ? J'ai une expérience très intéressante en cours et il me fallait des roses !

- Je connais le prénom de _l'expérience en cours_...me dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Vous les avez prise en allant reconduire le doudou de Louis... Puisque ce n'est pas moi, c'est donc vous Holmes ! « _Lorsque l'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, doit être la vérité... »._ Vous êtes le coupable de cet emprunt Holmes !

Mon ami était hilare en m'imaginant offrir des fleurs à une femme : la chose la plus improbable qui soit !

- Ne racontez pas de bêtises Watson ! fis-je d'un ton railleur. Le fleuriste a roulé madame Hudson voilà tout ! Depuis les années que je vois ces roses sur la commode et je sais que c'est toujours chez le même fleuriste qu'elle effectue ses achats. Depuis le temps, elle ne les compte plus et il la roule ! De plus, cette citation est mienne !

- Roses rouges égalent la passion, fit un Watson rêveur tout en fumant sa pipe. Vous devriez étudier le langage des fleurs... Enfin, il y a des choses improbables qui peuvent se produire de ces temps-ci...

- Allez au diable Watson ! fis-je en mangeant mes œufs sur le plat qui étaient froid.

Mon ami se leva et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.


	27. 4ème:chap 132: Johann Sebastian Bach

**Note de l'auteur** : dans ce chapitre, je vais faire allusion à l'affaire du « Pensionnaire en traitement », connue aussi sous le titre du « Malade à domicile » tirés des « Souvenirs de Sherlock Holmes » dans le Canon...

C'est vraiment un survol que je fais. Cette fois-ci, je ne me base pas sur le Canon mais bien sur la série de la Granada avec Jeremy Brett (Holmes) et David Burke (Watson). C'est l'épisode 11 de la Saison 1.

L'histoire ne m'intéresse ici que pour la scène d'anthologie où, Holmes/Brett à plat ventre dans le meublé du 221b, fouille fébrilement ses nombreux dossiers pour retrouver celui qui concerne le dossier de mars 1880. Les papiers sont éparpillés dans toute la pièce et c'est un véritable tsunami de papier ! Capharnaüm au 221b !

J'adore la tête que fait Watson/Burke quand il découvre l'ampleur des dégâts. Je ne puis que vous conseiller d'aller la visionner !

Le cri de désespoir que madame Hudson pousse en voyant l'état du meublé est hilarant aussi. Mais vous ne l'aurez pas ici !

**Donc, voici le fameux chapitre où je fusionne la scène de Holmes/Brett et son foutoir et la scène où Holmes/Brett saute au dessus de son canapé (tirée elle de « La ligue des rouquins » version Granada, épisode 12 de la Saison 1). Vous comprendrez pourquoi j'utilise ces deux scènes dans ce chapitre... **

Tu avais bien deviné Elyon, Holmes va encore faire des siennes ! Une bourde de plus à son actif ! Et quelle bourde mes amies !

_PS__ : L'assassin de Skarine a avalisé ce chapitre !_

**Bonne lecture les filles !**

**

* * *

**

_Je ne suis pas fréquentable_

_Je t'ai sûrement perdue d'avance_

_Tout ça n'est pas très équitable_

_Je n'ai rien pour ma défense_

_Au lieu d' rougir de tous mes vices_

_J' voudrais en plus qu'ils soient versa_

_J'aimerais que tu nourrisses_

_Les mêmes sentiments pour moi_

_Les sentiments les plus bas_

_Je t'aime avec un mauvais fond_

_Parce qu'au fond, je n'y crois plus_

_Et préméditation_

_Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue (...)_

_Monomaniaque obsessionnel  
Il n'y a qu'à toi que je pense (...)_

_Aucune vertu, tous les défauts_

_Il m'arrive de penser qu'un jour_

_J' suis pas crédible et mégalo_

_Ça s' trouve... tu m'aimeras en retour_

_**Infréquentable : Bénabar**_ (petit clin d'œil à Norah Haboot qui m'a fait elle aussi bien rire avec sa vidéo « _**Holmes est infréquentable**_ » avec la chanson « Infréquentable » et les images du film de Guy Ritchie.

Merci à toi Norah de me suivre toi aussi mais sur l'autre site (-net) !

Filez après la lecture visionner la vidéo sur You Tube en tapant « Holmes infréquentable »).

* * *

**Chapitre 132 : Johann Sebastian Bach et l'infréquentable (Le 12 mai ainsi que le 13 à seize heures)**

Le douze au matin, j'avais reçu un télégramme de bonne heure. Il émanait d'Hélène qui me remerciait d'avoir pris la peine de ramener le doudou de Louis et que les roses lui avaient plu. Elle me signala aussi qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de ma visite.

Elle concluait par « _au 13 à dix-sept heures_ ».

Ma soirée du 12 mai avait été occupée par une affaire, que Watson relatera plus tard sous le tire du « Pensionnaire en traitement ».

Le docteur Trevelyan qui exerçait sa profession de médecin dans la demeure de monsieur Blessington était venu me voir ce 12 mai au soir pour me parler de son étrange affaire.

Blessington l'avait engagé en tant que médecin, il lui fournissait une pièce dans sa maison dans Brook Street. Le docteur Trevelyan recevait des patients et devait donner les trois-quarts de ses gains à Blessington. Cela faisait quelques années que tout fonctionnait bien. Il faisait de Blessington un homme riche.

Un jour, apprenant que des maisons avaient été cambriolées, Blessington fit poser des verrous et des barres de fers aux fenêtres et arrêta sa promenade quotidienne.

Hier, le 11 mai en soirée, le docteur avait reçu à son cabinet médical un vieux russe atteint de catalepsie et son fils. Le fils était resté dans la salle d'attente.

Le temps que le médecin aille chercher dans son laboratoire un flacon de nitrite d'annyle pour lui faire respirer, le vieux russe ainsi que son fils avaient tout bonnement disparu.

Il les avait revu ce jour, le 12 mai, à la même heure. Les deux hommes lui avaient donné des explications pour leur disparition de la veille au soir :

Le père, pendant l'absence du médecin, avait retrouvé ses esprits, un peu brouillé, ne sachant pas où il était, était tout simplement sortit du cabinet pour partir dans la rue. Le fils, lorsqu'il avait vu son père sortir de la salle d'attente, avait cru que la visite était terminée.

Trevelyan avait rigolé avec eux et avait fait une nouvelle consultation au vieux russe pendant au moins une demi heure.

Monsieur Blessington choisissait en général cette heure de la journée pour prendre un peu d'exercice.

Le drame survint lorsque Blessington constata en rentrant de sa promenade que sa chambre avait été fouillée.

Il était dans un état d'excitation extrême !

Trevelyan attendait de moi que je calme Blessington et que je résolve cet étrange cas d'intrusion.

Watson et moi avions été jusque Brook Street, mais monsieur Blessington n'avait pas voulu me dire la vérité. Si le client me cachait des choses, il était impossible pour moi de m'occuper de son affaire. J'avais donc quitté sa maison.

Le lendemain, le 13 mai, à 7h30 du matin, je réveillais de nouveau Watson pour lui signaler qu'un cab nous attendait. Le docteur Trevelyan m'avait envoyé un mot pour nous apprendre que monsieur Blessington s'était pendu.

C'était Launer qui s'occupait de l'enquête sur la mort de Blessington par pendaison.

Après avoir analysé la scène de crime je donnai ma conclusion à Launer :

- Ce n'est pas un suicide, monsieur Launer. C'est un assassinat, très habilement arrangé, et commis de sang-froid… Je dois consulter des dossiers chez moi... Je vous enverrai mes conclusions par courrier spécial ! A tout à l'heure !

Watson me signala qu'il avait à faire à l'hôpital Saint-Bartholomew et nous nous quittâmes pour aller chacun de notre côté.

Une fois dans notre appartement, je me mis à fouiller consciencieusement mes nombreux dossiers pour retrouver celui que je cherchais.

Je voulais retrouver le dossier sur la bande de la banque Worthingdon ! Tout venait de là ! Blessington était un ancien complice ! Il y avait cinq hommes dans cette affaire : Briddle, Hayward, Moflat, Sutton et Cartwright. Tobin, le gardien, avait été assassiné, et les voleurs avaient prit la fuite avec sept mille livres.

Ils furent arrêtés tous les cinq, mais les témoignages n'étaient nullement décisifs. Blessington, ou Sutton, qui était le pire de la bande, se fit délateur. Ce fut sur son témoignage que Cartwright fut pendu et que les trois autres attrapèrent quinze ans chacun.

Quand on les a relâchés, l'autre jour, quelques années avant qu'ils eussent purgé toute leur peine, ils avaient entrepris, de traquer le traître et de venger sur lui la mort de leur camarade.

Le jour où Blessington était si agité était-il celui où il venait d'apprendre par les journaux la mise en liberté de ses complices. Son histoire de cambriolage n'était que poudre aux yeux.

- Mais bon sang ! fis-je à voix haute. Où ai-je donc mit ce fichu dossier ?

Empoignant une pile de dossier, je la répandis à terre pour chercher le dossier du cambriolage.

Des pas dans l'escalier me firent à peine lever les yeux. Et lorsque la visiteuse entra, j'étais couché à plat ventre dans mes papiers et je lui criai que je n'avais pas le temps de résoudre son affaire pour le moment.

- Diable Sherlock ! fit la voix amusée d'Hélène. Lorsque Watson parlait de ton irrépressible envie de jeter les papiers par terre, je pensais qu'il plaisantait ! Ou du moins qu'il en rajoutait...

- Ah c'est toi, murmurais-je surpris de sa venue à pareil moment.

- Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? Certes, je suis un peu en avance... Il n'est que seize heures...

Une autre pile de papier fut dispersée par mes soins sur le parquet.

- Continue ainsi et nous pourrons nager dans la paperasse... J'espère que tu ne dois pas tout ranger pour ce soir... (Un bruit de papier froissé attira mon attention). Oh ! Je pense que je viens de marcher accidentellement sur une des feuilles !

- Fais attention où tu poses les pieds ! m'écriais-je. Au fait, je n'ai pas le temps ce soir ! Je dois retrouver un dossier important et rendre mes conclusions à Launer !

- Faire attention à tes feuilles ? me répliqua-t-elle stupéfaite. Mais Sherlock, c'est toi qui les éparpille et les jette par terre ! Si je cherchais avec toi, cela irait plus vite non ?

- Non ! Tu n'as pas mon ordre et ma méthode...

- J'avoue que je suis loin d'avoir ton ordre et encore moins ta méthode... qui est très particulière !

- Hélène ! fis-je exaspéré. J'ai une tonne de travail ! Alors je te prierai de passer un autre jour ! Demain je serai disponible mais pas ce soir...

- Demain ? répéta-t-elle déconcertée.

- Oui ! Pas avant ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es passée ce soir !

Mon regard se posa sur elle et je la vis ouvrir grand ses yeux et ensuite froncer les sourcils à sa manière : un qui se lève et l'autre qui s'abaisse.

- Je passais dans le coin... par hasard sans doute... Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de signaler à Amélia que ses calendriers sont mal réglés... Ils indiquaient tous le treize aujourd'hui...

- C'est parce que nous sommes le treize ! Si tu n'as rien de mieux à me dire... à demain !

- Bon... j'ai essayé de te faire sourire mais je vois que c'est ton mauvais jour... Meredith m'avait dit que les femmes enceintes attrapaient un caractère exécrable les derniers mois de leur grossesse... apparemment tu es enceinte toi aussi !

- Reviens demain et cesse de dire des bêtises !

- Troisième fois en moins de dix jours, dit-elle songeuse. Je dois être totalement folle moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas Sherlock, je vais la franchir cette damnée porte !

- Bonne idée ! m'écriai-je. Je pourrai travailler consciencieusement !

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Watson fit son entrée en sifflotant. Quand il vit le fruit de mes recherches laborieuses, il s'arrêta net de siffloter.

- Holmes ! s'exclama-t-il. J'imagine que madame Hudson sera plutôt contrariée quand elle verra tout cela... (Puis, il remarqua la présence d'Hélène qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, dans un angle mort). Hélène ? (Cri de surprise). Vous ici ? Diantre, quelle élégance !

Je levai la tête et remarquai qu'elle portait ses beaux habits. Ainsi que la rangée de perles de Meredith. Quelle idée !

- John ? bafouilla-t-elle. Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?

- Heu... Si je vous réponds que j'habite ici... ma réponse vous satisfait-elle ?

- Un point pour vous ! fit-elle gênée. Mais je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici à pareille heure...

- Moi non plus... Je vous rassure de suite, je ne fais que passer ! Il me fallait juste deux ou trois choses... Ensuite je m'en vais...

- Je ne fais que passer moi aussi...

- Ah bon ? fit-il étonné de sa réplique. Au fait, vous avez audience chez la reine que vous êtes si élégante ?

- Non, je vais rentrer directement chez Amélia...

- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Vous êtes toute pâlotte vous ! D'ailleurs vous avez les joues un peu creuses... Vous voulez une chaise ? Du cognac ?

- Non John, je vous remercie de votre bienveillance. Cela me passera... avec le temps...

Je lançai, d'exaspération, une pile de documents en l'air. Les feuilles tombèrent en pluie autour de moi. À genoux, je mis à fouiller avec frénésie une caisse de documents.

Watson prit son ton goguenard pour expliquer à Hélène ma méthode personnelle de recherche :

- Le spectacle que vous voyez ici est donné en représentation plusieurs fois par mois... Mais nous avons atteint ce soir un degré qu'il sera difficile d'égaler ! Vous voyez que je ne vous mentais pas quand je vous disais qu'il éparpillait tout par terre !

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela... Dites-moi John...

- Oui ?

- Vous ne savez pas où il cache la clé de son tiroir secret ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous comptez lui enlever ses flacons de drogue ? J'ai essayé et je vous jure que ça le met de très mauvaise humeur ! Ne faites pas cela Hélène !

- Je me contrefiche bien de ses flacons de cocaïne John ! C'est autre chose de rangé dans ce damné tiroir qui m'intéresse au plus haut point ! Mais j'avoue que je serais tentée de lui planter l'aiguille remplie de produit dans les fesses ! Une injection à dose massive !

- Oh là vous deux ! fis-je en redressant la tête. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, laissez-moi chercher en paix !

- Désolé Hélène... Mais il porte la clé sur lui ! A moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de le ceinturer et de le fouiller ? Je vous le dit de suite : oubliez ! Je ne m'y risquerais pas si j'étais vous...

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque pourtant ! Oh ! Mais j'y pense ! Un pied-de-biche ferait aussi bien l'affaire ! J'ai juste besoin de récupérer deux morceaux de papiers...

- Le premier qui touche à mon tiroir le regrettera ! Quel qu'il soit !

- Bien, me dit Hélène froidement. J'avais dans l'intention de forcer ton tiroir et d'emmener ton ami mais je viens de songer que sa soirée était déjà réservée ailleurs... Je débarrasse le plancher alors !

- Tu as choisi le mauvais moment pour venir boire du thé ! répliquai-je exaspéré par leur présence et par le fait que je ne retrouvais pas ce maudit dossier. Pourquoi diable nous rends-tu visite ce soir ?

- On devrait écrire sur les flacons de cocaïne « Vous injecter ce produit dans les veines peut entraîner des troubles de mémoire grave ». D'ailleurs, puisque vous êtes là docteur, vous devriez lui prescrire des médicaments pour fortifier sa mémoire. Ces derniers temps elle flanche !

- Ma mémoire est excellente ! proférai-je.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter _monsieur_ ! me déclara Hélène d'un ton où je sentis une certaine acrimonie.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ma mémoire que je ne retrouve pas ce fichu dossier ! explosai-je. Madame Hudson a encore du venir mettre de l'ordre alors que je lui ai défendu depuis le début de chipoter à mon classement de dossiers. Même les poussières je lui ai interdit _formellement_ de les prendre sur mes dossiers ! La poussière accumulée sur certains dossiers me donne une indication sur leur date...

- Rajoutez des médicaments pour lutter contre la mauvaise foi ! insinua Hélène en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée du salon.

- N'importe quoi ! fis-je en secouant la tête et en renversant une autre pile de dossier. Je te trouve bien légère ce soir... En tout cas, si tout les deux nous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, je vous prierai d'aller discuter ailleurs !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle avec la voix légèrement tremblante. J'y cours ! Bonne soirée John !

- Heu... dit-il surpris. Bonne soirée Hélène... Attendez ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Ne partez pas ! Il est toujours ainsi lors de ses enquêtes ! Ne faites pas attention, il devient infréquentable ! Il n'en pense pas un traître mot ! à moi aussi il me dit des choses immondes quand il fouille dans ses dossiers...

- Tant mieux pour vous si vous tolérez que l'on vous traite ainsi... Moi je refuse... Au revoir John !

- Au revoir Hélène...

Elle sortit sans me dire au revoir, la porte claqua et j'entendis la voix de madame Hudson dans les escaliers qui lui dit : « _Mademoiselle ? Vous partez déjà ? Pourquoi ?_ _Mon dieu que vous êtes pâle !_ ».

La réponse d'Hélène me surpris car elle lui cria :

« _Mauvais jours madame Hudson ! Ne montez pas tout de suite... L'ours fait ses dents ce soir !_ »

- Holmes ! me dit Watson horrifié. Comment avez-vous osé lui parler sur ce ton ?

- Je suis occupé Watson ! Une affaire à résoudre au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler sur ce ton !

Ma réponse fut un grommellement pour lui signifier que ce qu'il pensait je m'en moquais.

- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez Holmes ?

- Worthingdon ! m'écriais-je exaspéré de ne pas mettre la main dessus. W ! Worthingdon ! lui répétais-je en martelant bien chaque syllabe. Mars 1880, j'en suis sûr !

- Mars 80 ? me demanda mon ami en louvoyant d'un pas tranquille entre les tas de feuilles pour se diriger vers l'armoire où je classais mes dossiers.

Je haussai les épaules et me remis à fouiner frénétiquement ma pile de dossiers. Watson sortit un volumineux dossier et égrena les différents dossiers qui composaient le gros.

- Janvier, fit-il d'un ton posé en envoyant le premier dossier sur la table, février... Mars !

Il se dirigea vers moi avec le dossier et me le tendit :

- Cela vous va-t-il Holmes ?

- Watson ! m'écriais-je avec exaltation.

Je le feuilletai avec joie et, tombant sur une photo où l'on voyait la figure de cinq hommes, accompagnée de l'article et le tout extrait d'une coupure de journal, je lui désignai une tête :

- Blessington ! Ou plutôt Sutton car il s'appelait ainsi à cette époque. J'ai trouvé le dossier Watson ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger mon rapport pour Sauner et l'affaire est faite !

- Magnifique Holmes ! me dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il ressortit avec sa mallette de travail.

- Passez une bonne soirée Holmes ! me dit-il sur un ton détaché. Aussi bonne que celle qu'Hélène va passer !

- Vous partez ?

- Oui ! Je ne voudrais pas être en retard à l'hôpital ! Il y a une circulation de tous les diables dans la ville.

- Ah bon... fis-je en haussant les épaules. En quel honneur ?

Sa réponse se fit sur un ton pompeux :

- Tout cela à cause d'un certain Johann Sebastian qui va se jouer ce soir à guichets fermés à l'Opéra Royal de Covent Garden... Complet le jour même où les places furent mises en vente, en avril... Je pensais que vous étiez au courant... Un compositeur allemand en plus ! Vos préférés ! Il me semble qu'il a les faveurs d'Hélène aussi non ?

- Oh noooooon ! fis-je en inclinant ma tête en arrière et en posant mes mains sur mes yeux.

Je venais de repenser à ma sortie de _ce soir_ à l'opéra. Johann Sebastian Bach, Jean-Sébastien pour les Français... C'est pour cela qu'Hélène était venue en grande tenue avec la rangée de perle de Meredith ! Je lui avais proposé de passer à dix-sept heures et elle avait une heure d'avance ! Triple imbécile que j'étais !

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait envie de forcer mon tiroir fermé à clé ! Elle savait que j'avais rangé les places dedans...

Mon smoking était même prêt à être enfilé puisque j'avais demandé à madame Hudson de me le défroisser. Il m'attendait dans ma chambre...

Et je venais d'envoyer promener Hélène ! D'une manière grossière en plus ! Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? _Qu'elle allait franchir cette damnée porte !_ Oh bon sang ! Qu'avais-je encore fait moi ? Hélène était venue me chercher pour l'opéra et je l'avais traitée comme... un chien. Elle avait essayé de me faire sourire mais j'avais continué à lui parler désagréablement comme je savais si bien le faire.

Il me fallait la rattraper tout de suite.

- Holmes ? me dit-il sarcastique. Vous allez bien ? Vous venez de vous souvenir de l'explication de la présence d'Hélène chez nous avec sa tenue des grands soirs ? On joue Bach, vous avez les places dans votre tiroir et elle doit rentrer chez elle ? Si mon smoking avait été prêt, je l'aurais volontiers accompagné moi... Vous ne changerez jamais Holmes... Une fois de plus vous la traitez pire qu'un chien !

- Au revoir Watson ! fis-je en prenant de l'élan pour partir en courant.

- Attention au ca...

Le canapé se trouvait entre moi et la porte de sortie et je sautai avec élégance au-dessus, sans me casser la figure et je me ruai dans les escaliers.

Pourvu que je la rattrape à temps !

Madame Hudson se trouvait devant la porte et m'empêcha de passer.

- Bon sang madame Hudson ! fis-je avec colère. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer ! Je suis pressé !

Son regard était en train de me foudroyer et elle me répliqua vertement :

- Votre amie tirait une drôle de tête en partant... la pauvre était pâle comme un linge ! Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait et elle m'a répondu que c'était le mauvais jour... Vu l'humeur que vous avez, c'est vous qui êtes dans vos mauvais jours ! Qu'avez-vous dit à cette petite pour la mettre dans tous ses états ? Vous faites pleurer les jeunes filles maintenant ? Un jour vous lui cédez galamment votre lit tout chaud, vous lui offrez des roses rouges et plus tard vous lui causez du chagrin ?

- Laissez-moi passer madame Hudson ! criais-je. Vous me faites perdre du temps !

* * *

**Oh la peau d'vache d'auteur qui coupe à un très mauvais moment...**

**La suite est pour demain... La rattrapera-t-il ou pas? Fin de tout ou "to be continued"**

***rire sadique, l'auteur se frotte les mains***


	28. 4ème:chap 132 bis : Course poursuite

_Elle est à toi mais sache que tu la perdras_

_Si tu la laisses plantée là au lieu de prendre soin d'elle_

_Seul tu as la foi, elle éveille chaque fois en toi_

_Des joies exceptionnelles quand seul tu t'occupes d'elle_

_Montagnes de problèmes autour d'elle s'élèvent_

_Mensonges et colères ont détruit ses rêves_

_Elle si jeune, elle si forte_

_Belle mais seule, sa peine elle supporte (...)_

_**Elle est à toi : Assia **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Merci à Elyon de m'avoir signalé que les paroles de cette chanson pourraient bien aller pour un de mes chapitres. En effet, les paroles pouvaient convenir pour ce chapitre...**

**J'aurais pu vous faire languir une semaine avec un suspense insoutenable... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! L'auteur est sadique mais pas à ce point là...**

_**Les phrases en italique dans le textes représentent les pensées de Holmes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 132 bis : Course poursuite (le 13 mai à seize heure quart)**

Je la poussai sur le côté et me ruai dans la rue. Il me fallait retrouver le fiacre d'Hélène dans la multitude de voitures !

Si elle retournait au Blue Lagon, elle avait pris à gauche. Le tout était de savoir si elle avait hélé un fiacre où si Amélia lui avait fournit le sien avec un cocher de chez eux...

Utilise ta tête Sherlock ! Hélène était en belle tenue, jamais Amélia ne l'aurait laissé prendre un fiacre public ! Elle avait donc mit à sa disposition leur voiture personnelle avec un cocher digne de confiance.

Sa paire de chevaux, c'était des grands alezans dont l'un possédait trois balzanes. Vite !

Je traversai au milieu de la circulation, évitant les voitures tout en essayant de repérer le fiacre d'Hélène.

Elle devait avoir plus de sept minutes d'avance sur moi et j'étais à pied !

Ma chance était que la circulation était au pas ou au point mort. Les cochers s'invectivaient et les chevaux piaffaient d'impatiente. Elle n'avait pas du aller bien loin !

J'avais parcouru une assez grande distance quand je repérai le fiacre d'Amélia.

Quand je voulu ouvrir la porte, le cocher me vit et se tourna brusquement pour me menacer de son fouet court.

- Et toi là bas ! fit-il hargneusement. Ne touche pas à cette porte où tu vas tâter de mon fouet !

- Ne t'avise pas de me frapper ! Je connais très bien tes patrons !

A ce moment là, Hélène entrouvrit la porte. Ses yeux étaient rouges. J'étais irrécupérable moi ! D'ailleurs, je pourrais m'estimer heureux si je m'en sortais avec une bonne paire de claques.

- Sherlock ! persifla-t-elle. Ne compte pas sur moi pour ranger tes papiers !

- Vous connaissez se sbire madame ? fit le cocher étonné.

- Oui ! C'est une connaissance de votre patronne et de moi-même... Vous avez fait votre boulot, ne craignez rien. (Le ton devint plus froid quand elle se tourna vers moi). Que me veux-tu Sherlock ?

- M'excuser ! lui dis-je sincère. J'avais totalement oublié le concert de ce soir... J'ai été pris par mon affaire et elle m'a occupé l'esprit.

- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois accaparé par une affaire Sherlock... C'est de me faire congédier comme une malpropre qui me dérange... Comment réagirais-tu si je te congédiais de la sorte alors que tu viendrais me chercher pour aller quelque part ?

- Je n'apprécierais pas et je tournerais les talons... lui avouai-je en baissant le regard.

- Et quand bien même je te courrais derrière en criant que je m'excuse, tu ne te retournerais même pas et continuerais ta route !

- Oui, je ferai une chose pareille... J'ai un caractère exécrable je sais ! Donne-moi le temps de retourner chez moi pour passer mon smoking et je reviens avec les places ! Demande au cocher de sa mettre sur le côté et de m'attendre !

- J'étais très heureuse que Meredith nous ait donné les places de son amant. Mon intention _était_ de passer une soirée agréable avec toi...

- La soirée n'a pas encore commencée, glissai-je doucement pour entendre sa réaction.

Le ton de sa voix était froid, à en faire geler la mer Méditerranée :

- Lorsque l'on va chez des personnes que l'on apprécie beaucoup et que l'on considère comme des amis, c'est pour passer des moments agréables avec eux. Pas pour se faire rabrouer dès que l'on a franchit le seuil ! Au revoir Sherlock ! Passe à la maison un de ces jours... si tu es de meilleure humeur ! Cocher ! On rentre chez Amélia !

- NON ! criai-je en montant sur le marchepied pour entrer dans le fiacre. Vous restez-là ! ordonnai-je au cocher.

- C'est madame qui commande ! hurla le cocher à mon adresse. Pas vous !

- Hélène, fis-je suppliant. Dis-lui de s'arrêter ! S'il te plaît...

- Mettez-vous sur le côté ! soupira-t-elle. J'ai des comptes à solder avec un homme _infréquentable_ !

- Hélène, s'il te plaît ! Écoute-moi je t'en prie ! Je me suis conduis comme un goujat, j'en ai conscience et je m'en excuse !

- Non Sherlock ! C'est trop facile ! Tu me traites comme un chien et ensuite tu présentes tes excuses et dans deux jours, tu vas de nouveau me prendre pour une moins que rien. Arrêtons les frais ici !

- Hélène...

- Je suis en train de croire que ce que tu as dit l'autre soir à Watson était le reflet EXACT de tes pensées. Je ne suis rien et je ne représente rien... Maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour ton enquête, ta deuxième personnalité, celle du détective froid et grincheux, remonte à la surface. En Normandie, tu tenais cette personnalité en laisse. Maintenant, tu peux la libérer, plus aucun risque que je sabote l'enquête...

- Hélène je te jure que non...

_Je suis juste fou amoureux de toi et comme je dois cacher mes sentiments, je perds le nord et le reste avec..._

- Tu as l'art de passer d'un extrême à l'autre : tu viens la nuit pour rendre le doudou à Louis, qui avait passé une magnifique journée en ta compagnie, à mon réveil j'ai eu droit à un petit mot gentil et à trois roses... Et cet après-midi, je peux prendre la porte ! Je parie même que c'est Watson qui t'a fait remarquer que tu t'étais conduit comme un rustre ! Au sinon, tu ne serais pas ici... mais toujours dans ton meublé...

Mes yeux se baissèrent parce qu'elle avait raison. Si Watson ne m'avait pas fait remarquer que Bach se jouait ce soir, je ne me serais rendu compte de mon erreur et de mon infamie que le lendemain. Je répondis tout en esquivant sa dernière phrase :

- J'ai une certaine dualité en moi et tu le sais... Il m'est impossible de m'en défaire. Watson et les autres font avec...

- Justement ! Je ne suis pas Watson et encore moins les autres. Ce n'est pas parce que ton ami tolère toutes tes sautes d'humeur que moi aussi je dois le faire.

- C'est dans ma nature Hélène... J'étais exaspéré par ma recherche et ma rage est tombée sur toi. Cela aurait pu être ma logeuse ou même la reine, cela n'aurait rien changé.

- La prochaine fois que tu es de mauvaise humeur, va crier ta rage sur la plage...

Oh la claque verbale qu'elle venait de me donner ! Elle faisait plus mal qu'une vraie ! Ce que Patrick m'avait conseillé le jour où nous avions été à la foire aux chevaux... Ce jour là, malgré ma rage intérieure, je n'avais pas passé mes nerfs sur Hélène...

Cet après-midi, c'était le caractère soupe au lait et exécrable de mon père qui avait parlé. J'avais fait comme lui... et cela me faisait mal de m'en rendre compte !

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu es partit un jour de chez toi pour ne plus y remettre les pieds...

- Oui, fis-je décontenancé par son changement brusque d'orientation. (Changement de ton aussi : on passait de la colère à de la douceur...)

- Ton passé est en train de te rattraper Sherlock... Si tu ne l'enrayes pas, il va te saisir et tu seras fichu... La fuite ne sert pas à grand-chose tu sais... Tôt au tard les souvenirs enfouis au fond de nous refont surface et nous engloutissent si nous ne nous battons pas... Affronte ton passé et tes souvenirs douloureux, ton avenir n'en sera que plus radieux !

- Certaines portes sont fermées et je ne les ouvrirai plus jamais...

- Alors ton passé va te consumer à petits feux...

- Sans doute...

- Il me semble que tu as besoin d'une introspection...

- La musique allemande est excellente pour cela... J'ai justement deux places pour Bach... cela te dirai de m'accompagner ?

Mon coeur cognait jusque dans mes tempes. Si elle refusait, j'étais bon à rentrer et à me rouler en boule dans un coin...

_Hélène, ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant... Le mois de mai n'était pas un mois agréable pour mes souvenirs... Comme pour toi le mois de février restera gravé à tout jamais de l'acte immonde de ton ancien fiancé... Toi, tu avais su affronter tes souvenirs maudits..._

_Mais moi, j'étais incapable pour le moment d'affronter mes souvenirs de face._

Elle me regarda sans rien dire, semblant peser le pour et le contre...

- Tu as de la chance que c'est du Bach ce soir... Si c'était un autre compositeur que lui à l'affiche, j'aurais poursuivis ma route, seule, et je serais rentrée pour passer la soirée auprès de gens qui me respectent et ensuite, j'aurais été me coucher !

J'encaissai le coup et restai silencieux. Deuxième claque ! Violente aussi !

Elle reprit à mon adresse, mais avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci :

- Ce n'est pas agréable à entendre n'est-ce pas ? Au moins tu sauras ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on est pris pour quantité négligeable... C'est la troisième fois que tu me traites comme un chien en même pas dix jours... J'espère que tu as atteint ton quota et que je vais avoir droit à un peu de respect de ta part... Ces derniers temps, ton caractère oscille un peu trop entre tes deux personnalités extrême. Et je suis la première à en faire les frais... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ou ne pas te faire pour avoir droit à un traitement pareil de ta part...

- Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense... sauf que je vais me rattraper pour que cette soirée soit mémorable...

- Tu as pris de l'avance ! Vu comment elle a commencée la soirée... Elle sera mémorable c'est sûr !

- Elle le sera pour Watson qui m'a vu sauter au dessus du canapé pour courir derrière une femme... Mémorable aussi parce que je fais amende honorable devant toi... ce qui, chez moi, est totalement inimaginable !

- Continue ainsi et dans deux minutes, c'est moi qui devrai m'excuser !

- Je ne pousserai pas le bouchon aussi loin... Mais je n'ai pas hésité à montrer une facette de moi que Watson n'aurait jamais imaginé !

- Laquelle ? La course poursuite ou les gentillesses à mon égard ?

- Les deux... Tu veux bien demander au cocher de se rester sur le côté ? Je vais aller me changer, écrire en vitesse la note pour Launer et je demanderai à madame Hudson de la faire porter par coursier spécial...

- Cocher ! Nous restons sur le côté ! Monsieur l'infréquentable va aller se changer et nous prendrons la direction de l'Opéra Royal.

- Bien madame !

- Merci... lui dis-je en souriant.

- Tu es encore là ? Tu devrais déjà être de retour...

Le cocher guida son attelage un peu plus sur le côté et je couru en sens inverse pour retourner me changer.

Je n'étais pas passé loin de la sanction moi ! Hélène avait raison, en dix jours, je lui avais manqué trois fois de respect... Tout cela parce que je voulais cacher mes sentiments et que lorsque j'étais sur une enquête, je devenais parfois exécrable.

Je rencontrai ma logeuse qui me vit monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Une fois mon smoking mit, mon rapport écrit en vitesse, je redescendis pour donner le message à ma logeuse ainsi que les recommandations et je rejoignis à grandes enjambées le fiacre qui m'attendait.

Hélène ne m'accueillit pas par son sourire habituel. Elle devait encore m'en vouloir à mort.

Le trajet se passa plutôt bien et nous ne mîmes pas trop longtemps pour y arriver. Je ne commis pas l'erreur de lui tenir une conversation et je le laissai plongée dans son mutisme.

Une fois arrivé à l'Opéra, je l'aidai à descendre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée au milieu de tous les autres spectateurs. Il n'y avait que du beau linge !

Hélène glissa son bras sous le mien et je poussai un soupir de satisfaction.

- J'ose espérer que tu loges chez moi ?

- Si tu veux bien de moi pour chauffer tes draps... ce sera avec plaisir !

Nous prîmes place dans la loge réservée – l'ami de Karl avait reçu des places avec une vue magnifique dans une loge somptueuse – et le concert commença.

Mes mains étaient encore moites et légèrement tremblantes. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique.

J'étais passé par le petit bout de la lorgnette moi ! J'avais intérêt à me ressaisir moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tout serait terminé entre nous après son accouchement que nous devions nous quitter ainsi. J'avais encore envie d'avoir Hélène comme amie, à défaut de mieux, après.

* * *

Devinez qui va pointer le bout de son nez dans le chapitre suivant? Une petite idée? Dans les fic d'Elyon elle fait des apparitions non stop... Et oui... dans le chapitre 133, LA femme va avoir un petit rôle, sa route va croiser celle de Holmes... brièvement...


	29. 4è:chap 133: Le coureur de jupon

**Message pour Elyon** : un personnage cher à ton coeur ne devait pas son apparition maintenant... Mais, je me suis dit que, puisque nous étions à l'opéra, je pouvais me permettre de rajouter quelques lignes avec cette personne... Juste pour te faire plaisir !

Tu devines de qui je veux parler ? Une certaine cantatrice qui plus tard essayera de faire chanter un futur roi de Bohême... Et bien voici un passage éclair de la belle Irène... Tiens, elle fera même deux passages ! Holmes sera dans l'ombre, elle ne le verra pas et lui ne verra que son dos. Holmes oubliera même cette rencontre jusqu'à ce que je traite du « Scandale en Bohême » dans ma Cinquième Partie...

Mais je te dis de suite : pas de cochonneries entre ces deux là ! Je te laisse le soin de les faire coucher ensemble dans tes fic !

**Je les ai quand même fait coucher ensemble en écrivant un chapitre d'une de tes fic (voir : L'étrange histoire de l'escarboucle bleue). Je ne peux pas faire plus !**

**Skarine ****:** tu auras plus tard, dans un autre chapitre, ta vision d'un Holmes rougissant dans sa tasse de thé face à Mycroft...

Pour le reste, bon retour parmi nous où il fait bon vivre ! Je pense que c'est mieux que dans les travaux à rendre en Allemand pour l'école ! Rassure-toi, je ne tue pas mes lectrices qui s'absentent un temps pour le travail... Contente que vous ayez aimé le « remontage de bretelles » du chapitre précédent.

**Je dis toujours qu'il faut faire souffrir Holmes pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il pourrait perdre... Il a fallu qu'il croie Hélène blessée par les brigands lors de son incarcération dans le cachot pour lui dire « mon amour » ou qu'il la croie morte pour se rendre compte qu'il en était amoureux...**

**Je soigne mon lectorat aux petits oignons ! Mes revieweuses sont récompensées ! On fait même des chapitres à la carte avec des petites filles avec de couettes... N'est-ce pas Elyon ? Mais celui-là, il viendra ensuite...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 133 : Le coureur de jupons et la belle cantatrice **(**Le 13 mai)**

Le concert était tout simplement magnifique ! Le manquer aurait été un crime... Dire que j'avais failli le louper ce soir ! Je pense que la perte de Bach aurait été la chose la moins grave ce soir... Hélène aurait franchi la porte pour ne plus revenir. J'avais toujours pensé qu'aucun homme ne la tiendrait en laisse ou sous sa coupe. Elle était indépendante et était capable de mener sa barque seule sans l'aide d'un homme.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait besoin des autres dans le sens où elle était sociable... et pas moi !

Hélène se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

- Tu vois le premier violoniste ? Celui qui a les cheveux châtains ? Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

- Je devrais ?

- Oui ! C'est celui qui m'a couru après le jour où nous nous sommes fait attraper après avoir du grimper dans l'arbre...

- Celui que tu as poignardé ? Et qui ensuite t'as chloroformé ?

- En effet ! Il avait un petit couteau qui dépassait de sa gaine, il n'avait même pas fermé l'étui du couteau, je l'avais pris et le lui avait enfoncé dans le ventre.

- Il avait crié... je me souviens...

- Oui de surprise et de douleur... Puis, il m'a plaqué au sol, a regardé le manche du couteau qui dépassait de son ventre, ensuite il l'a retiré, comme si de rien n'était... Je lui ferai passer un petit mot et j'irai lui dire bonjour.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de ses lumières pour rendre service à Meredith...

A l'entracte, Hélène écrivit un petit mot et se renseigna sur le moyen de faire parvenir les messages aux musiciens. La personne qui servait les verres de champagne lui indiqua la personne qui était chargée de tout transmettre aux artistes et elle lui remit son message.

- Que lui as-tu écrit sur le billet ?

- « _Cher Warren,_ _pourriez-vous me recevoir après le concert, en souvenir d'un coup de poignard que je vous ai donné la nuit du 3 au 4 avril ? Signé : le petit chat sauvage d'Harald_ ». J'ai noté le numéro de notre loge pour le cas où...

L'entracte fini, nous regagnâmes nos sièges et l'orchestre se remit en place. Le message avait du parvenir au dénommé Warren parce qu'il regarda en direction de notre loge et nous fit un petit signe discret de la tête avec un grand sourire.

Une fois le concert fini, nous quittâmes notre loge. Un homme nous attendait et nous demanda de bien vouloir le suivre si nous voulions discuter avec Warren.

Il nous attendait dans un des longs couloirs de l'opéra.

- Madame Emerson et monsieur Ramsay, nous salua-t-il avec un petit sourire complice. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Quel plaisir aussi que vous m'ayez reconnu madame...

- Monsieur Warren ! Notre rencontre était fort... marquante...

- Tous les matins je regarde ma cicatrice et je me répète qu'il faut toujours se méfier des femmes ! Cela m'a servis de leçon et m'a appris à ne plus être trop sûr de moi ! J'ai sous-estimé madame cette nuit là ! Je ne ferai plus jamais la même faute !

- C'est ce que je me dis tous les matins aussi : se méfier des femmes !

- Oh monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il en souriant. Mademoiselle risque de se fâcher et nous en payerons les pots cassés... mais elle ne me blessera plus avec mon propre couteau !

Nous discutâmes pendant quelques instants de Bach et ensuite, Warren demanda en quoi il pouvait nous être agréable.

- En fait, fit Hélène, j'avais un petit service à vous demander... Mon amie s'est amusée à écrire un petit texte, en français et elle m'a demandé de mettre une musique pour pouvoir le chanter, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Pourriez-vous m'aiguiller vers la personne qui serait susceptible de m'aider ?

- Votre amie ? fit-il avec un petit sourire. Ne serais-ce pas Meredith par hasard ?

- C'est bien elle...

- Comment refuser pareille demande à deux jolies jeunes filles telles que vous deux ? Montrez-moi votre texte, si vous l'avez avec vous, et je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider. La composition, c'est ma passion...

Hélène sortit un papier de la poche de son manteau et le lui tendis pour qu'il puisse lire le texte. J'avais été étonné d'apprendre que Meredith se mettait à écrire des textes.

- Joli texte, simple... (Il se mit à sourire). Y a-t-il un message pour quelqu'un dans le texte ?

- Il semblerait que le texte soit destiné à un homme...lui dit-elle énigmatique. Mais je ne donnerai pas de nom.

- Sachant que le texte est de Meredith... Ne m'en dites pas plus, je connaît le dénommé... Quel instrument pourrait aller avec ce genre de paroles ? Et sur quel air ?

Il se mit à fredonner des airs différents, puis, si cela ne lui convenait pas, il les chassait en faisant un geste de la main dans le vide.

Puisqu'ils étaient occupés à discuter du choix musical, je me mis à regarder un peu autour de moi. Nous étions dans les coulisses et j'observai tous les systèmes pour faire monter et descendre les différents décors. Beaucoup de personnes empruntaient ces couloirs et tous saluait Warren qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Venez avec moi, nous allons aller dans une salle mieux éclairée. Il y a trop de va-et-vient ici et je suis sans cesse interrompu dans mes idées. Cela risque de nuire à ma créativité.

Nous reculâmes vers une salle plus large et mieux éclairée. Warren reprit l'étude du texte aux côtés d'Hélène et je me mis à déambuler le nez en l'air dans la salle. Ce fut la voix d'une femme qui me sortit de ma rêverie :

- Vous devriez faire attention à ce beau garçon mademoiselle...

- S'il vous plaît ? demanda Hélène éberluée par cette interruption.

- Irène ? s'étrangla Warren. Vous ici ?

Je vis la scène de loin. Il y avait une dame, assez grande elle aussi, qui me tournait de dos mais faisait face à Hélène et à monsieur Warren. Elle aussi portait une jolie toilette. Watson se serait fait un plaisir de la décrire ! Je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de la dame puisqu'elle me tournait le dos, mais j'étais suffisamment proche que pour entendre leurs paroles. Si cela tournait au vinaigre j'interviendrais, sinon, je resterais en retrait et me contenterais d'être le spectateur d'un règlement de compte entre deux anciens amants.

- En effet Warren, c'est bien moi ! lui dit-elle mielleusement, ce qui accentua encore plus le côté « surpris de me voir en ces lieux ? ». Je suis cantatrice ne l'oubliez pas. Ma nationalité américaine ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mes entrées dans tous les opéras du Continent ainsi que dans ceux de la vieille Angleterre. Je vous ai aperçu de loin et je me suis dit qu'il était de mon devoir de mettre cette jeune demoiselle en garde contre vous.

- Et pourquoi donc madame ? demanda Hélène en souriant.

La dame du mal interpréter son sourire – Hélène souriait en repensant au fameux coup de couteau – parce qu'elle lui répondit sur un ton navré :

- Vous souriez mademoiselle ? Soit... Vous allez sans doute me rétorquer que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et que je ferais bien de me mêler de ce qui me regarde... Mais je vous signale que ce beau garçon de trente ans est un fieffé coureur de jupons ! Vous ne serez au final qu'un numéro en plus sur sa longue liste de conquête féminines. Vous passerez, comme toutes les autres avant vous, dans son lit, ou ailleurs... Ensuite, quand il se sera bien amusé, vous ne le reverrez plus...

- Il me semble ma chère Irène, rétorqua Warren sur un ton grinçant, qu'à une certaine époque cela ne vous dérangeait pas que je sois un coureur de jupons. Les règles entre nous étaient claires ! De plus, vous êtes vous même aventurière et collectionneuse d'hommes...

- Bien sûr mon cher... Je n'ai jamais caché mon côté aventurière non plus. La règle entre nous était très claire : une semaine dans un hôtel à Naples et puis c'est tout. Je n'en disconviens pas. Je savais où je mettais les pieds _moi_ !

- Oui, la coupa-t-il assez sèchement. Une semaine à Naples dans un hôtel ! Nous ne sommes même pas sortit de la chambre pendant cette semaine... C'était très...

- Ce fut très agréable entre nous deux. Vous fûtes un parfait amant dans un lit et ailleurs. Peux d'hommes peuvent en dire autant !

Je vis que Warren accusait le coup car il sursauta en entendant les propos de la dame – qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour lui répondre ainsi devant une autre femme – et il se mit à bafouiller un peu. La dénommée Irène lui répliqua de manière ironique :

- Vous espérez me faire rougir de mes choix de vie mon cher ?

- On pardonne plus facilement à un homme ce genre d'écarts qu'à une femme... se défendit-il.

- La société bien pensante encore une fois ! proféra-t-elle a voix haute. En tout cas, quand j'ai vu que vous étiez en grande discutions avec cette jeune fille innocente je me suis dit qu'il était de mon devoir de la mettre en garde. Mademoiselle, n'écoutez pas ses beaux discours ! Une fois qu'il aura eu votre vertu, il s'en ira.

Hélène posa sa main sur le bras de l'autre femme :

- Je vous remercie de me mettre en garde contre ce monsieur, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. De plus, ce monsieur ne me conte pas fleurette, notre discussion est uniquement basée sur une composition à faire et c'est tout.

- Cela commence toujours ainsi, soupira-t-elle, et ensuite la jeune fille est folle amoureuse de lui car il parle bien ! Et quand il s'en va, ce sont les pleurs et les grincements de dents...

- Ce n'est pas très élégant ce genre de comportement, mais je ne suis pas ici pour juger cet homme et son comportement envers le sexe faible... De toute façon, je suis mariée !

La cantatrice se mit à rire doucement :

- La plupart du temps, les jeunes filles prennent une moue hautaine et se contentent de me demander si je suis jalouse de leurs succès ou elles me demandent d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis... Mais c'est la première qu'une me répond poliment et gentiment en me disant qu'elle est mariée !

- Il en est ainsi pourtant madame. Monsieur Warren restera à sa place je vous rassure tout de suite. Je suis jeune mais je ne suis pas une midinette sans cervelle.

- Bien madame. Passez une bonne soirée alors.

- Vous de même madame, et merci pour les mises en garde !

La cantatrice continua sa route et je n'eus pas l'occasion de voir son visage.

Warren toussota de gêne dans son poing et se mit à admirer avec une attention accrue les ongles de ses doigts. Une nuée d'anges étaient en train de passer...

- Bien, fit Hélène avec entrain, je pense que l'intermède est clos ! Nous devrions nous remettre au travail non ?

- Oui, je venais de trouver un instrument qui pourrait convenir si j'arrive à l'accorder avec un autre et à trouver l'air qui convient. Je suis désolée mademoiselle que vous ayez du assister à ce genre de scène...

- Cette dame vous connais très bien à ce qu'il m'a semblé entendre, fis-je en m'avançant vers eux.

- Nous avons eu une aventure sans lendemain il y a quelques années... Nous avons repris chacun notre route en très bon terme. Mais dès qu'elle me voit en discussion avec une jeune fille, elle la met en garde...

- Jalousie ? demandais-je.

- Non, nous n'étions qu'une passade l'un pour l'autre. Juste une semaine purement... enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux sous-entendre... J'avoue, je suis un sacré coureur de jupons ! Irène le sait et elle n'aime pas que je sois le responsable des chagrins d'amour des jeunes filles innocentes. Ce n'est pas très élégant de ma part, je sais, mais je suis ainsi !

- Heureusement que je suis accompagnée de mon « époux » alors...

- Oh rassurez-vous mademoiselle ! Jamais je n'aurais osé vous faire la cour pour... (Il hésita un bref instant) pour faire ce que je fais d'habitude avec les femmes. Si j'avais osé, je me serais prit une volée de bois vert de la part de certaines personnes !

- Une grosse brute ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Entre autre... mais ajoutez aussi un avocat, un historien archéologue et un marquis ! Ils m'auraient rappelés qu'on ne fait ce genre de choses avec des personnes qui sont considérées comme des amies ! Vous êtes intouchable madame ! Votre amie aussi ! Karl m'arracherait les tripes pour en faire des guirlandes de Noël ! Et il me les arracherait sur mon corps en vie en plus !

- C'est toujours bon à savoir...

- Je suis coureur mais gentleman ! expliqua-t-il. Lorsqu'une femme me dit « non » je ne vais pas plus loin. Je vais par contre vous inviter dans ma loge, nous serons plus tranquille pour travailler.

- Hélène, fis-je doucement, tu dois faire ça absolument ce soir ?

- Meredith le veut le plus vite possible... Tu connais ton amie mieux que moi !

- Elle ne te lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'a pas eu gain de cause, soupirais-je.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la loge spacieuse du violoniste et il se remit au travail avec Hélène.

- J'ai une idée du tonnerre pour les instruments ! s'enthousiasma-t-il avec vigueur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la mélodie et la manière de le chanter et c'est bon. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème si je remets mon travail au bureau d'avocats de Karl ?

- Pour moi c'est le même... Mais mon amie veut que je lui chante...

Ils discutèrent encore sur la possibilité de remettre Hélène à niveau pour les cours de chants...

Ses violons étaient posés sur la table et je les admirai de plus près. Il y avait aussi un piano dans l'entrée. Hélène avait déjà passée ses mains sur le bois ainsi que sur les touches. Cela devait lui manquer son piano.

- Monsieur Hol... heu Ramsay, (Je levai la tête vers lui) vous pouvez jouer avec celui de gauche si vous voulez... Vous entendre jouer m'aidera à me concentrer...

Je pris alors le violon, l'inspectai sous toutes les coutures, le calai contre ma joue et je me mis à jouer. Plus difficile avec un instrument qui n'est pas le vôtre.

La porte de la loge s'ouvrit et la tête enjouée d'un barbu passa dans l'entrebâillement :

- Hé Warren ! Tu sais qui déambule dans les couloirs de l'opéra ? Oh pardon ! J'ignorai que tu avais des visiteurs ! Bonsoir monsieur, bonsoir madame !

Nous le saluâmes nous aussi d'un « bonsoir » ainsi que d'un mouvement de la tête

- Ce n'est pas grave Joseph...s'impatienta-t-il en soupirant d'être sans cesse dérangé. Et oui, je sais _qui_ est à l'opéra ce soir... Mais je dois terminer le travail que madame m'a confié...

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre : tu n'auras pas le plaisir de renouer avec ton ancienne conquête parce que cela fait quelques temps qu'elle est casée à ce que l'on dit... Les rumeurs parlent d'un gros bonnet... allemand il me semble...

- Embrasse ta femme de ma part Joseph ! lui ordonna-t-il pour lui signifier sa mise à la porte. Bonne soirée ! Ne ferme pas la porte en sortant, merci.

- Bonne soirée tout le monde !

- Je n'y arriverai jamais ce soir, nous dit-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise de désespoir. Tout le monde a décidé de m'empêcher de travailler à votre projet...

- Très embêtant... fit Hélène en s'asseyant elle aussi. Meredith voulait que je sois prête pour le vingt mai... Parce que ensuite je repars en France.

Je sursautai en entendant qu'elle comptait partir en France dans les jours prochains. Mais je me tins coi. Il serait encore temps de lui demander ensuite pourquoi elle partait sur le Continent.

- Je vous propose une chose : laissez-moi le texte et je vais y travailler cette nuit. (Hélène voulu lui demander de laisser tomber). Non madame, je suis un oiseau de nuit moi ! Je dors juste ce qu'il faut et c'est tout. J'ai des tas d'idées pour votre texte mais je dois pouvoir le travailler sans être sans cesse interrompu. Lorsque j'aurai fini, je déposerai le tout chez Karl et je vous préviendrai par télégramme, si vous consentez à me donner votre adresse, pour vous aider à l'interpréter pour votre amie... (Il tourna la tête vivement). Vous m'avez parlé du vingt mai ?

- Oui... Meredith m'a demandé pour cette date là.

L'homme partit dans un grand éclat de rire :

- Mais oui ! Le vingt mai c'est la date de naissance de Karl ! Voilà l'explication de l'urgence ! Je vais mettre les bouchées doubles pour mon vieux copain de chambrée de l'université !

- Vous avez fait le droit vous aussi ?

- Mon père le voulait ! Moi, toi ce qui m'intéressait c'était la musique ! Mon père ne voulait pas d'un fils artiste. J'ai fait mes études puis j'ai décroché et je suis allé au conservatoire de musique. Karl m'a aidé pour l'argent puisque mon père m'avait coupé les vivres. Depuis lors, chaque fois que j'ai une représentation en Angleterre, j'envoie des places à mon ami. Content de voir qu'il a su faire profiter de mes places pour le concert de Bach à d'autres mélomanes.

- Le pauvre avait du travail...

- Je me suis laissé dire qu'il avait une assistante pour le café... Mais je remarque madame que vous mourrez d'envie de vous installer au piano... Qu'attendez-vous pour nous faire profiter de vos talents ?

- Si vous m'y invitez... lui répondit-elle en prenant place au piano. Ce n'est pas d'un compositeur connu, juste une composition de ma part...

Tiens, me dis-je en moi même, quand avait-elle eu le temps de composer des oeuvres musicales ? Pas depuis notre retour de Normandie puisque personne dans son entourage n'avait de piano. Le sien devait sans doute avoir été transporté chez sa tante... Jamais Hélène ne l'aurait laissé à Stoke Moran !

Hélène se mit à jouer, les yeux posés sur les touches du piano. La musique était agréable mais légèrement mélancolique.

Choisie à dessin pour me faire comprendre que mon comportement de ce soir avait été le pire de tous.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans l'ombre de la lumière et je fermai les yeux pour mieux me laisser emporter par la musique. Mes doigts pianotaient eux aussi, l'accoudoir du fauteuil devenait le clavier du piano.

Warren s'était appuyé contre la table et il avait fermé les yeux avant moi. Les dernières notes étaient plus lentes et la musique se termina.

- Il y a une place dans l'orchestre de l'opéra pour vous... Quand l'avez-vous composée ?

- Entre le 23 février et le 13 mars, lui dit-elle en faisant tourner le tabouret sur lequel elle s'était assise. J'en ai composée deux... Mon piano était resté dans mon ancienne demeure mais je l'ai fait venir le lendemain de mon arrivée chez ma tante.

Voilà donc la réponse mes questions : le piano l'avait très vite rejointe et elle avait eu le temps de composer. Le meilleur moyen pour faire passer ses états d'âmes !

- Aurais-je le privilège d'entendre la deuxième composition ?

- Demande-t-on à une pianiste si elle veut jouer ? lui répondit-elle en souriant tout en se réinstallant devant le piano et en posant ses doigts sur les touches.

La deuxième composition était plus rapide, mais l'on sentait toujours les blessures enfouies profondément. Elle ne m'en parlait jamais pourtant. Tout comme moi elle les avait enfouies dans un recoin de sa tête et essayait de vivre avec.

Meredith devait être sa confidente pour ce genre de choses.

Je me laissai de nouveau bercer par la musique jusqu'à la fin.

Nous restâmes tous les trois silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, déjà entendue auparavant, nous sortes de notre bienfaisante torpeur :

- Vous jouez magnifiquement bien du piano mademoiselle. Je comptais partir en sortant par ce couloir et j'ai entendu le son de votre voix ainsi que celle de Warren qui vous enjoignait de jouer du piano. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jouer à l'espionne et de vous écouter jouer vos propres compositions. Mes félicitations en tout cas pour le piano. Moi même j'en joue...

- Merci madame, fit Hélène, toujours assise sur le tabouret, en inclinant son buste. J'en joue depuis que je suis toute petite... Même si depuis quelques années, je n'ai pas toujours eu l'occasion d'en jouer. Je m'y suis remise ces derniers temps...

Vu que je me trouvais à droite en entrant dans la loge, assis dans le fauteuil, dans un coin sombre et que la porte était à mon extrême gauche, contre le mur de la loge, la dame ne m'avait pas vu. Mais moi, je pouvais la voir discrètement sans me faire repérer.

Elle était appuyée nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte. Les coudes pliés sur le ventre. Malheureusement, son visage était légèrement caché par le clair-obscur qui régnait dans le couloir. D'après le peu que je vis, c'était, comme je l'avais bien pensé, une fort jolie femme.

- Ma venue dans la loge n'était pas uniquement destinée à vous féliciter jeune fille. C'est surtout parce que je constate avec effroi que la demoiselle n'écoute pas les conseils de son aînée ! Vous allez vous brûler les ailes avec lui mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas un homme sérieux !

- Madame, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je vous assure que cet homme pourrait encore danser sur sa tête que cela ne changerait rien ! Je ne suis pas dans sa loge dans l'intention d'avoir une aventure ou plus avec lui... J'ai juste besoin de son aide pour mettre en musique un texte écrit par une amie... De plus, je suis mariée !

La cantatrice partit dans un grand éclat de rire :

- Le fait que la dame soit mariée ne l'a jamais arrêté ! Que du contraire ! Il aime les femmes mariées parce qu'elles ne lui parlerons pas de mariage...

- Mon épouse n'est pas seule, madame, fis-je depuis mon fauteuil, sans tourner la tête.

Mon intervention lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise :

- Juste ciel monsieur ! Je m'excuse auprès de vous et de votre jeune épouse alors ! Si j'avais su qu'elle était réellement mariée et en compagnie de son époux, je me serais tue.

- Ce n'est pas grave...lui répondis-je courtoisement. Mais ce monsieur Warren sait se tenir tranquille. Il ne poursuivra pas mon épouse de ses assiduités, il connaît trop bien les risques !

- Mes excuses aussi à vous Warren, je vous ai fait passer pour un moins que rien...

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas une oie blanche, fit Hélène en se tournant vers la dame. Sinon je serais partie en courant en entendant son penchant pour les aventures sans lendemain.

- Bien, je m'esquive et je vais m'enterrer dans une campagne de la vieille Europe... Sans rancune Warren ?

- Sans rancune ma belle ! Mes amitiés à ton nouveau prétendant...

- Les nouvelles vont vite on dirait... Mais je ne dirai rien !

- Du sérieux ? La belle Irène qui se caserait enfin ?

- Qui sait ? Je ne sais pas comment cela va tourner, mais on ne sait jamais... Tu devrais y penser ! Tes deux amis sont bien casés eux aussi...

- Lesquels ? J'en ai beaucoup ?

- Deux amis à toi qui avaient tout deux résisté à mon charme... C'est horrible pour une femme de voir deux aussi bels hommes résister ! Un professeur d'histoire, qui avait une amie à l'époque, et un avocat... J'ai croisé l'avocat plusieurs fois, de loin, toujours avec la même femme... Une seule fois il m'a vue et je l'ai salué, lui aussi m'a salué, et je me suis faite fusiller du regard par son amie...

Hélène du sourire intérieurement elle aussi : Meredith ! Si elle sortait les coups d'oeil assassin, alors c'est qu'elle y tenait à son amant du Barreau...

- Guillaume est _toujours _avec son amie... Même s'ils ne sont pas mariés. Karl a quelqu'un dans sa vie mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en retourne... Ils sont à l'opposé de moi : eux veulent du sérieux et pas des histoires sans lendemain. Ils estiment qu'ils ont passé l'âge de batifoler !

- Bien, je vais m'éclipser. Madame, mes amitiés et toutes mes excuses à vous ainsi qu'à votre époux... Monsieur... (Elle me fit un salut de la tête et je levai ma main pour la saluer). Warren ? Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir !

Il sourit de sa réplique et s'avança pour l'embrasser sur la joue :

- Bon vent à toi aussi ma chère ! Si ton « officiel » n'est pas gentil avec toi, envoie-moi un télégramme et je viendrai lui faire la tête au carré !

- Pour mieux me consoler ensuite ?

- Qui sait ? Les amants se retrouvent toujours...

La cantatrice s'en alla en riant. Warren rentra dans sa loge.

- Irène est une cantatrice au talent fou, aventurière et collectionneuse d'homme, mais je ne voudrais pas être celui qui essaye de jouer avec ses pieds... Ni celui qui lui manque de respect ! Cette femme a horreur des mensonges, surtout en amour... Sa vengeance serait terrible alors !

Nous restâmes silencieux tous les deux et ensuite, nous le quittâmes pour rentrer chez Hélène.

Je fis tout mon possible pour lui faire oublier le début catastrophique de la soirée et la nuit fut douce.

Aux petites lueurs de l'aube, je l'embrassai et je m'éclipsai en vitesse pour rentrer chez moi en passant par mon placard.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : si vous voulez entendre les compositions de piano joué par Hélène, allez sur You Tube et tapez :

« **I'm Ok... piano instrumental** » pour sa première composition.

Très jolie chanson de Christina Aguilera, paroles très forte en plus, surtout lorsque l'on a la traduction. Elles parlent d'un enfant battu par son père sous l'oeil indifférent de la mère.

Même si les paroles iraient mieux à l'enfance de Holmes, j'ai gardé la mélodie au piano parce qu'elle est très jolie, mélancolique mais pas de trop...

« **Lion king – In the end – Piano instrumental** » pour la deuxième composition.

Vous pourrez écouter cette magnifique chanson de Linkin Park au piano.

La première fois que j'ai écouté la bande son de ce clip (vidéo de Simba extraite du Roi Lion) je ne l'avais pas reconnue tout de suite ! Il m'aurait suffit de lever les yeux pour voir le titre et j'aurais compris... Mais les images magnifiques en noir et blanc m'avaient captivées !

Les deux musiques étaient toutes douces et mélancoliques. Cela collait bien à l'état d'esprit d'Hélène pour cette soirée là...


	30. 4ème:chap 134 : La poste

**Message pour Skarine** : merci de me prévenir de la diffusion de ce film, mais je ne possède pas cette chaîne malheureusement ! Mais je trouverai bien un moyen de trouver ce film... Le message fut passé à Elyon et je ne sais pas si elle possède cette chaîne...

**Message aux lecteurs** : voilà ce qu'on peut appeler un « **chapitre à la carte** » ! En effet, lors d'une grosse déconnade avec Elyon par Internet interposé : elle avait imaginé Louis se faisant draguer par une petite fille et les questions qu'il ne manquerait pas de poser ensuite à ce pauvre Holmes... Bref, nous avions bien ri ! La dessus, elle me dit : « pourquoi tu ne ferais pas un chapitre la dessus ? ». Oui, bonne idée, mais il faut que je trouve le contexte qui conviendrait à cette aventure et savoir où le caser (puisque j'ai toujours des chapitres écrits d'avance). Bien, si je trouve, je te le signale !

Avant de rigoler avec Louis et ses premiers émois amoureux, Elyon m'avait envoyé les liens des sketchs de Dany Boon, dont « la poste » et le fou rire avait été commun.

Tilt ! Eurêka ! Voilà mon point de départ : la poste ! Pas du point de vue de l'humoriste, même si j'ai repris quelques extraits... La poste restera toujours la poste, quelque soit son pays et quelque soit son époque...

**Elyon, voici TON chapitre, avec quelques ajouts et corrections par rapport au jour où je te l'avais envoyé pour recevoir ton avis.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 134 : La poste et Scotland Yard (Le 14 et le 15 mai)**

Watson ne m'avait fait aucunes remarques sur mon inconduite de la veille lorsqu'il était rentré vers les dix heures le lendemain matin. J'étais déjà rentré et je m'étais plongé dans l'étude des journaux du matin.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il m'avait demandé des détails complémentaires sur l'affaire :

- Holmes, pourrai-je avoir des renseignements complémentaires sur l'affaire du « malade à domicile » pour mon récit ?

- Sans problème Watson, mais vous me ferez lire votre rapport avant de le classer !

- Rassurez-vous Holmes ! J'occulte un nombre considérable de choses en écrivant le récit de nos enquêtes... Je ne leur parlerai pas de votre magnifique saut au dessus du canapé du salon... ni du reste !

Après lui avoir fait un regard noir, je lui expliquai les grandes lignes de cette affaire.

Watson avait préféré attendre la fin de la digestion matinale pour me faire ses allusions à peines voilées :

- Madame Hudson m'a dit ce matin que vous lui aviez demandé hier de trouver un messager pour porter vos conclusions à Launer...

- L'enquête est résolue Watson ! fis-je en me bourrant une pipe. Il me télégraphiera sans doute pour me confirmer, ou non, l'arrestation des coupables.

- Moi, je vous avais vu courir dans la rue, mais notre logeuse m'a confié que vous étiez rentré ensuite, aviez monté les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis que vous étiez redescendu – vêtu de votre smoking ! – pour lui confier l'envoi du rapport... Vous avez donc bien été voir le concert de Bach en sa compagnie ?

Un grognement affirmatif fut ma seule réponse et je me plongeai dans le mutisme tout en tirant des bouffées de ma pipe. Watson se replongea dans l'écriture de son rapport et resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Hélène vous pardonnerait une infamie pareille... lâcha-t-il soudainement. Vous avez du batailler ferme pour obtenir son pardon...

- Watson ! m'écriai-je. Il suffit maintenant. Est-ce que je vous pose des questions moi ?

- Ce n'était pas des questions Holmes, juste des commentaires à voix haute !

- Faites-les à voix basse alors ! lui intimai-je en me roulant en boule dans le canapé.

Le quinze, je me levai assez tôt car ma journée était chargée. Je devais écrire, pour inclure dans mes dossiers, le rapport de mon enquête chez Blessington.

Il me fallait passer aussi au bureau de poste pour envoyer un télégramme, reprendre un colis arrivé des États-Unis, passer chez Lestrade à Scotland Yard pour savoir le fin mot de son enquête résolue par mes soins. Je devais aller aussi à ma banque. Watson ne venait pas avec moi voir Lestrade et cela m'arrangeait bien. Ainsi il ne saurait pas que Louis avait vu la main du cadavre.

Nous nous trouvions, Watson et moi, devant le perron de notre domicile, prêt à héler un fiacre, lorsqu'une voix nous fit tourner la tête.

Hélène, accompagnée de Meredith et de Louis se dirigeait vers nous. Watson me chuchota en vitesse :

- En effet Holmes, j'avais raison ! Hélène vous a pardonné ! Tant mieux...

- Vous partez messieurs ? nous demanda Meredith.

- Oh ! s'extasia Watson. Quelle _bonne surprise_ de vous voir ici mesdames... Je suis heureux de vous revoir ma chère Hélène... Il me semble que vous avez plus de couleurs ce matin que la fois dernière...

Son ironie était tellement épaisse que l'on aurait pu la découper au couteau. Il avait toujours l'intention de me rappeler mon comportement d'avant hier. Il devait se demander pourquoi Hélène m'avait pardonné si vite... alors que je ne le méritais pas...

Faisons semblant de rien...

- Il me faut passer au bureau de poste, à Scotland Yard et ensuite à la banque. Vous veniez chez nous ?

Meredith acquiesça :

- Oui, pour boire du thé et te demander quelque chose, à toi en particulier...

Cela sous-entendait que Watson ne devait pas savoir...

Apparemment, cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner que Meredith alterne ainsi entre lui et l'avocat, sans compter ses autres clients. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Meredith était une femme à épouser.

- Écoutez Holmes, me dit-il de manière enjouée, faites ce que vous devez faire, moi je vais rentrer pour ne pas laisser ces charmantes demoiselles seules. Vous nous retrouverez tout à l'heure. En vous attendant, nous boirons du thé et du café.

- Je peux aller avec toi ? me demanda Louis tout excité.

- Cet enfant à des tendances suicidaires, nous dit Watson en souriant. Vous prenez des risques mesdemoiselles... Confier un enfant à Holmes !

- Il ne mord pas tu sais, répondit Louis tout souriant. Même que parfois il est gentil...

- Vous avez soudoyé cet enfant pour qu'il raconte des horreurs pareilles sur votre compte ? ironisa Watson. Ou pire : menacé ! Vous gentil ? Infréquentable oui !

- Ai-je le choix ? leur demandais-je alors que Louis venait de m'attraper la main d'autorité et me tirait vers le côté opposé.

- Je pense que non, fit Hélène en se retenant pour ne pas rire. Sois sage avec ce pauvre enfant Sherlock !

Je fis arrêter un cab et Louis et moi montâmes dedans pour nous rendre au bureau de poste. Impossible de le tenir silencieux cet enfant !

- Hélène était toute bête avec tes roses...

- Toute bête ? lui demandais-je étonné.

- Oui, après m'avoir rendu mon doudou, tu avais déposé des roses sur sa table de nuit et elle avait un regard un peu bête ce matin là... Un sourire totalement niais ! Elle m'écoutait même pas quand je lui parlais !

- Normal, moi même je n'ai plus envie de t'écouter quand tu parles sans cesse...

- Oui, mais pas Hélène ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant sa main sur le siège. Elle m'écoute toujours. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur un autre continent... Comme si le reste n'existait plus. Tout ça pour trois roses !

- Tu exagère un peu non ?

- Pas du tout ! s'écria-t-il. Je lui ai dit que je voulais du poulet rôti pour mon petit-déjeuner et elle m'a dit « oui » ! Je lui ai proposé de cambrioler une banque et elle a acquiescé... Tu vois bien qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à ce que je disais !

Je hochai la tête et restai silencieux.

Mes fleurs avaient été appréciées plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Quand je l'avais rabrouée le jour du concert, elle avait du tomber de haut. Pourvu qu'elle ne s'imagine pas que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Enfin, je l'étais, mais je ne voulais pas que cela se sache... Jamais !

- Quand moi j'offre des fleurs à Hélène, enchaîna Louis, elle ne me fait pas un regard niais pendant des heures !

- Tu lui offres des fleurs ? fis-je admiratif. Quel gentil petit garçon...

- Je les coupe dans le jardin quand il y en a, sinon j'en prends dans les talus et j'en offre à Hélène, Meredith et à Amélia. Ça les rend toutes contentes et j'ai droit à plein de bisous ! C'est pour cela que tu offres des fleurs à Hélène toi ? Pour qu'elle te fasse des bisous sur la bouche ?

- Non, déclarais-je fermement. Mais j'avais des choses à me faire pardonner, comme celle d'avoir emmené un petit garçon avec moi sur une enquête...

- Mais Hélène ne sait pas que j'ai vu la main du monsieur mort ! Je lui ai rien dit, je te le jure !

- Je sais... mais si jamais elle l'apprend, j'ai pris les devants... Voilà pourquoi j'ai déposé des roses... (Encore un mensonge de plus !). En revanche, tu ne dois pas parler aux autres des roses que j'ai déposées chez Hélène ! Chut !

- C'est pour cela que je t'en parle quand on est que nous deux...

Ce gamin était déroutant !

Comme par hasard, il y a avait la file au bureau de poste et un seul guichet était ouvert ! Le préposé, qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long, s'occupait de toutes les opérations à son guichet.

- Pourquoi ils mettent pleins de guichets alors qu'ils n'en ouvrent qu'un ?

- Pour que tu puisses me poser des questions...

- Il y a toujours une aussi grande file à la poste ?

- D'habitude il y a moins de monde. Mais si tu ne vois pas de file dans les bureaux de poste ou dans les administrations, c'est qu'ils sont fermés.

- C'est ta logique implacable de détective qui déduit ?

- Non bonhomme, c'est leur logique à eux. Et la logique s'arrête quand la poste et l'administration commencent... Nous subissons c'est tout...

Louis regarda derrière nous et je l'entendis dire timidement « bonjour ». Intrigué, je me retournai et je vis qu'il souriait à une petite fille avec des couettes.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? lui demanda-t-elle sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

- Louis... Et toi ? lui demanda-t-il en me tenant par la main et en se dandinant.

- Emily... T'as un accent qui ne vient pas d'ici toi !

- J'ai vécu en France, répondit Louis, complètement sous le charme de la gamine.

Grande découverte scientifique : même à l'âge de sept ans, les filles faisaient des ravages chez le sexe opposé !

- Bonjour monsieur, me dit la mère avec les yeux qui papillonnaient tout en observant fébrilement mes mains.

- Mes hommages madame, lui répliquai-je et je me retournai pour regarder devant moi.

Elle était vêtue de noir : sans doute en deuil récemment.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? demanda Emily à Louis.

- A quoi ? Il n'y a rien ici...

- On se promène dans le bureau... Et tu me racontes ce que tu veux...

- Je peux ? me demanda-t-il en tirant sur ma manche. Dis oui !

- Sage alors ! fis-je en souriant et il démarra avec la petite pour courir dans la grande pièce et ils allèrent s'asseoir à la grande table plus loin.

Je ne sais pas ce que Louis lui demanda, mais la petite répondit par la négative en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, ce qui fit voler ses couettes dans tous les sens.

- Ce n'est pas toujours facile un enfant de cet âge là ! me dit soudain la mère. Surtout quand on doit les élever seuls... Depuis que mon mari est décédé, j'ai plus difficile.

Allons bon, je vais à la poste et je me fais draguer par une veuve ! J'avais bien déduit...

- J'imagine, oui... articulais-je péniblement pour dire quelque chose.

Louis revenait vers moi, la gamine était dans son sillage.

- Il y a des préposés derrière les autres guichets, pourtant ils n'ouvrent pas ! Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'ils parlent d'autres choses que de leur travail? Regarde ! Il y en a un qui montre ses chaussures à l'autre ! « _Tu as vu mes nouvelles chaussures_ ? » fit-il en singeant le préposé visé. « _Oh mais c'est du cuir pleine fleur !_ » (Les autres personnes dans la file sourirent en l'entendant parler). « _C'est chic et pas cher !_ » termina-t-il en français et en imitant le phrasé d'un bourgeois.

La dernière phrase était l'expression française favorite de Meredith lorsqu'elle avait acheté des vêtements, ou que quelqu'un la complimentait sur la beauté des habits qu'elle portait... En général, elle ajoutait aussi qu'ils venaient de la « Maison Ruineur d'Escarcelle ». Toujours en français...

Mais Louis ne devait pas avoir compris que le mot « escarcelle » désignait en fait une large bourse portée à la ceinture... Et Meredith signalait avec humour que les prix étaient hors de portée pour sa bourse ! Il ne m'avait donc fait que la première partie de la phrase.

- Il est amusant votre fils, me précisa la veuve noire derrière moi.

- C'est p... commença Louis en même temps que moi, puis, il s'interrompit lui aussi.

À quoi bon lui dire que je n'étais pas son père et qu'il n'était pas mon fils ? Louis avait du penser la même chose que moi. Nous nous regardâmes un peu bête.

- C'est vrai, continuai-je, il est amusant...

- Il est mignon, tout blond. Il ne vous ressemble pas.

- En effet, il a tout pris chez sa mère...

- Votre épouse était blonde ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre.

La femme avait décidé de ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle. Elle pérorait dans le vide en m'expliquant que sa fille était la plus gentille, la plus belle, la plus obéissante...

Puis le flot des qualités intrinsèques de sa fille se tarit.

- Excusez-moi, me dit-elle un peu intimidée, j'avais remarqué en vous saluant que vos doigts étaient vierges d'alliance... Seriez-vous veuf vous aussi ?

C'était partit pour la grande offensive de charme ! Louis me fit un drôle de sourire.

- Maman va se demander où on traîne, me dit Louis en me regardant dans les yeux.

Sauvé par un enfant de sept ans !

- Oh, vous êtes marié alors ?

- Heu, hésitais-je une fraction de seconde. Oui...

- Vous n'en avez pas l'air trop sûr... Cet enfant ne vous a jamais dit « papa », êtes-vous bien son père ?

- C'est un ami de ma famille ! fit Louis triomphant. En fait, c'est mon parrain.

- Viens Louis, c'est notre tour.

- Oui, ensuite on va chez ton ami qui a une tête de fouine et puis on va à la grosse banque à côté de Scotland Yard !

Je donnai mon télégramme au préposé et je repris mon colis volumineux. Mon correspondant des Etats-Unis, un inspecteur, m'avait fait parvenir des livres dont il venait d'hériter et, vu qu'il ne savait rien en faire, il me les avait envoyé.

- Viens, fis-je en lui prenant la main. Nous avons terminé.

- Au revoir Emily, lui dit-il en se trémoussant comme un canard qui sortait de l'eau.

- Au revoir Louis... répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- On se reverra peut-être, fit la mère en me regardant avec le regard brûlant.

Cette femme était apparemment en manque de relations physique et elle avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. Les feux de la passion dévorante ! Vite, passons notre chemin !

- Au revoir, fis-je en me dépêchant de sortir du bureau de poste.

Nous prîmes un autre cab pour nous faire conduire à Scotland Yard. Louis, toujours sous le charme de la petite fille était intarissable ! J'eus droit à une volée de questions pendant le trajet.

- Elle était mignonne la petite Emily hein ? Tu la trouves belle toi aussi ?

- Trop jeune pour moi Louis...

- Ben oui, que je suis bête moi ! Toi, c'est Hélène que tu trouves la plus belle...

Puis, il se tourna vivement vers moi et me noya d'un raz-de-marée de questions auxquelles il ne me laissait même pas le temps de répondre :

- Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ? Quand je serai avec une fille, je devrai moi aussi l'embrasser sur la bouche ? C'est comment quand on embrasse une fille sur la bouche ? Toi t'as déjà embrassé d'autre fille qu'Hélène ? T'as déjà vu des filles toutes nues toi ? Sans doute puisque tu dors dans le même lit qu'Hélène depuis des mois ! C'est en embrassant les filles sur la bouche qu'elles attrapent des bébés ?

- Louis ! implorai-je. Tais-toi !

Peine perdue !

- L'autre jour, quand j'étais chez Amélia, je me suis levé et j'ai vu Karl qui embrassait Meredith, lui aussi il fait comme toi : il a mit sa langue dans sa bouche ! C'est pas propre ça ! Le grand frère de Paul, celui qui était méchant avec moi, il côtoyait une fille et il expliquait à Paul, un soir qu'il allait ... je vais te le dire en français : « la mettre bien au fond ». Mais il a dit aussi qu'il devait faire attention de pas lui faire un bébé... Il parlait de mettre sa langue dans sa bouche ? C'est comme ça qu'on fait des bébés alors ? Parce que chez les animaux, c'est pas comme ça. J'ai déjà vu les vaches avec le taureau et les juments avec l'étalon... Les mâles montent sur les femelles et leur petit oiseau est bizarre... On fait pas comme ça chez nous j'espère ?

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me massai les tempes qui bourdonnaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es pas bien ?

- Louis, pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? m'exclamai-je.

- Pour que tu y répondes tiens !

- Mais pourquoi est-ce à moi que tu les poses ? m'écriai-je en me tournant vers lui. Il y a Hélène, Meredith, Amélia, Karl...

- Je sais pas... je pense que j'aime bien te poser des questions. Mais elles te mettent toujours mal à l'aise mes questions et tu veux pas y répondre. Avec les adultes, dès que l'on touche à certains sujets, ils refusent de répondre !

- Tu es trop jeune Louis ! Grandis un peu et on répondra à tes questions au fur et à mesure... Tu veux tout savoir dès le départ. A ton âge, je n'avais pas non plus les réponses à mes questions... Je n'aurais même pas osé les poser !

- Mouais ! proféra-t-il en croisant ses bras. Si ça se trouve, tu n'as pas les réponses à mes questions ! Tu sais pas comment on fait les bébés, ni par où ils sortent !

- Louis ! Tous les adultes savent comment on fait des bébés et comment ils viennent au monde... Tu es trop jeune pour savoir ces choses là, pour les comprendre aussi. Reste innocent encore quelques années...

- C'est si sale que ça ?

- Non Louis... seulement tous les enfants de ton âge pensent que s'embrasser sur la bouche est sale... alors vous n'êtes pas encore prêt pour la suite ! Plus tard tu ne diras plus que s'embrasser sur la bouche est dégoûtant.

- C'est comment alors quand deux personnes s'embrassent sur la bouche ?

- C'est tout doux, chaud et humide... mais c'est réservé aux... (Je me retins de justesse de ne pas prononcer le mot « couple ») adultes. Les petits enfants ne doivent pas embrasser des adultes sur la bouche ! Compris ?

- Bien sûr ! Je pourrais embrasser la petite Emily alors ?

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant le bâtiment de Scotland Yard et j'aidai Louis à descendre puis je pris mon colis tout en demandant au cocher de m'attendre.

- Laisse les filles tranquilles Louis ! Tu les embrasseras dans dix ans !

- Je dois attendre dix ans pour savoir si c'est vraiment tout doux, chaud et humide ?

- Fais-moi confiance ! Viens, on va faire un petit bonjour à ma tête de fouine préférée.

Le préposé m'apprit que l'inspecteur Lestrade n'était pas là. Tant pis pour lui ! Je pris Louis par la main et nous marchâmes cinquante mètres pour arriver à ma banque. Le cocher nous attendait toujours selon mes ordres.

Ah non ! La veuve noire se trouvait _comme par hasard_ devant ma banque ! La seule banque qui se trouvait non loin de Scotland yard ! Louis l'avait crié dans la poste...

- Oh quelle bonne surprise, minauda-t-elle en nous voyant arriver.

- Emily ! s'exclama Louis avec un sourire gauche. Tu es dans la même banque que mon parrain ?

- Oui, je peux t'accompagner ? lui demanda-t-elle comme si je n'existais pas.

- Suis-moi ! la convia-t-il.

Si jeune et déjà pris dans les rets de l'amour ! La mère eu la politesse de ne pas me suivre à l'intérieur.

La petite entra avec nous, elle tenait Louis par la main. Bon Dieu ! Cette femme était vraiment prête à tout alors ! Même utiliser sa fille pour attraper le petit démon et ainsi essayer de m'avoir dans ses filets à elle.

Les enfants papotèrent pendant que je demandais à l'employé de banque d'envoyer un mandat à mon correspondant aux Etats-Unis pour lui payer les frais de port des livres qu'il m'avait obligeamment donné.

Au moment de partir, la petite fille lui demanda s'il voulait bien lui faire un baiser sur la joue. Louis rougit mais il avança ses lèvres vers la joue droite de la gamine.

Et Hélène qui n'était pas là pour voir une scène pareille !

Mais au moment où les lèvres de Louis allaient se poser sur la joue, elle tourna prestement sa tête vers lui et leurs lèvres se touchèrent une fraction de seconde.

Louis devint encore plus rouge, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse atteindre cette couleur d'écrevisse trop cuite, et la petite Emily s'en fut pour rejoindre sa mère. Sa mission était accomplie ! La veuve noire ferrait les hommes qui avaient un garçon avec l'aide de sa fille...

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Louis et je le fis sursauter. Il était toujours rouge et avait un air bête au possible !

- Viens bonhomme, nous allons rentrer, les femmes doivent nous attendre.

Nous sortîmes et nous tombâmes nez à nez avec la mante religieuse. Elle me fit son plus beau sourire, auquel je répliquai par un masque de froideur.

- Comme nos enfants s'entendent bien, nous pourrions aller boire un café tous ensemble et les laisser lier connaissance à leurs aises ?

- Madame, déclarai-je froidement en voyant que Louis était prêt à les suivre, je vous répondrai que « non », ni aujourd'hui, ni un autre jour ! Nous sommes attendus ailleurs. De toute façon, je tiens trop à mon indépendance que pour y renoncer ! Au plaisir _de ne plus_ vous revoir madame ! Viens Louis, on rentre !

Je le pris par l'épaule et le guidai fermement jusqu'au fiacre qui nous attendait toujours devant la bâtiment de Scotland Yard.

- T'es pas gentil, soupira-t-il. Emily est amoureuse de moi !

- Merveilleux ! m'exclamai-je ironique. Tu publies les bancs dans quatorze ans alors ? N'oublie pas de m'inviter... J'aurai le plaisir de faire danser la mariée !

- Elle m'a embrassé sur la bouche !

- Tes lèvres ont juste touchées les siennes parce qu'elle a tourné sa tête ! Et c'est la tienne qui tourne maintenant ! Quand à la mienne, elle risque de sauter !

- T'es méchant de me dire ça ! Si ça se trouve, Emily m'aime bien ! Hélène ne m'aurait pas empêché de mieux la connaître elle !

Je l'empoignai sous les aisselles et je le déposai dans le cab.

- Baker Street, 221b, annonçai-je au cocher tout en montant et en m'asseyant aux côtés de Louis. Ne trouves-tu pas ça louche que nous les ayons retrouvées devant ma banque juste à nous attendre ? Elle n'est pas cliente de la banque ! Mais tu en avais parlé dans le bureau de poste. Écoute bonhomme, cette Emily l'a fait... non, après tout laisse tomber...

Comment lui expliquer que la mère de la fille en avait juste après moi, que Louis et sa fille n'avaient été que les instruments d'une stratégie pour m'avoir dans sa chaumière ou dans son lit... Je ne voulais pas être le méchant qui allait casser le premier émoi de cet enfant. Si Louis avait été en compagnie d'Hélène, jamais la gamine ne l'aurait abordé. Ou du moins, jamais il ne l'aurait revue après... et elle n'aurait pas essayé de l'embrasser exprès.

- Non, explique-toi ! Emily m'aime bien et toi, tu nous sépares !

- Ce n'était qu'un baiser tout léger Louis, ça ne veut rien dire. Des tas de gens s'embrassent alors qu'ils ne s'aiment pas... On n'est pas sérieux à sept ans ! À vous deux vous en avez à peine quatorze !

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis il tourna vers moi des grands yeux malheureux :

- Tu veux me faire comprendre que si elles étaient à attendre devant ta banque c'était fait exprès ? Que si elles y étaient c'était parce que j'ai dit tout haut à la poste où on allait ensuite ? Tu veux me dire que Emily l'a fait sur ordre de sa maman ? Juste pour pouvoir t'inviter TOI ?

- Oui bonhomme... Je suis désolé pour toi... La mère d'Emily cherchait juste à appâter un homme, c'est tout.

Il se coucha en se roulant en boule sur la banquette et posa sa tête sur ma cuisse.

- Hé Louis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- C'est mon premier chagrin d'amour... Je me suis fait avoir comme un imbécile qui a une cervelle de moineau...

Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour le réconforter :

- Tu en auras d'autre de chagrin d'amour, philosophai-je pour lui remonter le moral. Et des bien plus douloureux que celui-là ! Les filles joueront avec toi et avec ton cœur... Quand on est amoureux, on a toujours une cervelle de moineau !

- C'est fou comme tu es réconfortant toi...

- Je suis nul en matière de réconfort.

Il se redressa brusquement et me sourit :

- C'est pas grave ! J'ai embrassé une fille sur la bouche !

- Dis plutôt que la fille a détourné la tête et que vos lèvres se sont touchées !

- Pff, souffla-t-il. Rabat-joie ! Ce n'est parce que toi quand tu embrasses Hélène ça dure plus longtemps, que tu le fait avec ta langue et que tu promènes tes mains partout... Hé ! Me regarde pas de travers ! Je n'ai rien vu et je ne dirai rien !

- Tu as plutôt intérêt... sinon c'est Hélène qui t'arrachera les yeux ! En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que je t'emmène avec moi...

- Pourquoi ? fit-il paniqué. J'ai été sage et je suis venu tout de suite quand tu m'as appelé !

- La fois dernière, tu as vu un cadavre, cette fois-ci, à cause de la fille d'une femme à l'esprit dérangé, tu as un chagrin d'amour ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite...

- Moi non plus, me répondit-il tout rêveur. Raison de plus pour que je t'accompagne ! On s'embête pas avec toi !

- Ma tête risque de se désolidariser de mon cou si Hélène apprend un jour toutes ses choses...


	31. 4ème :chap 135 : Les fleurs

_**Aimer :**_

_**C'est un bouton de rose**_**  
**_**Fragile et parfumé, **_**  
**_**Que de toucher on n'ose, **_**  
**_**De peur de l'abîmer.**_

_**Une chevelure d'ange**_**  
**_**Dans une robe de velours**_**  
**_**Fragile et sans défense**_**  
**_**Qui a grandi un jour**_

_**Aimer :**_

_**C'est un parfum de femme,  
Une créature de rêve,  
Un regard qui enflamme,  
Une voix qui vous pénètre ! **_

_**Un besoin de caresses,  
Un monde de douceur,  
Une soif de tendresse  
Que partage l'âme soeur.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Je voulais te jeter des fleurs**

**T'emmener faire un tour ailleurs**

**Marcher dans les jardins des heures**

**Je voulais te jeter des fleurs**

**Sentir le parfum du bonheur**

**Ne plus jamais compter les heures**

_**Te jeter des fleurs : Florent Pagny**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 135 : Les fleurs de la discorde (Le 15 mai)**

Nous retrouvâmes les femmes en compagnie de Watson. Ils étaient tous les trois à table et buvaient de thé tout en grignotant des biscuits confectionnés par ma logeuse.

Watson se leva et nous salua tous : il devait passer chez un patient qui n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre...

- Vous serez en bonne compagnie Holmes ! C'est du café italien, comme vous l'aimez ! Le même que celui reçu lors de notre aventure en Normandie. Hélène a eu la délicieuse idée de nous en apporter... Ainsi, vous ne pesterez plus contre celui de notre logeuse...

- Les femmes pensent à tout ! lui répliqua-t-elle. Et le café, c'est important !

Louis se plongea dans son café et rêvassa tout en le buvant.

- Chaton, fit soudain Meredith à l'adresse de Louis. Peux-tu aller redemander des biscuits à madame Hudson ?

- J'ai compris ! soupira-t-il en descendant de sa chaise. Les adultes doivent parler entre eux... Et je ne me presse pas de revenir, je le sais aussi...

Il attrapa l'assiette et sortit à son aise du salon.

- En fait Sherlock, si nous sommes ici, c'est pour t'inviter au restaurant le vingt mai... pour l'anniversaire de Karl.

- Il n'aimerait pas mieux une soirée juste en tête à tête avec toi ?

- Mais non ! Nous aurons notre corps à corps toute la nuit... C'est une soirée en son honneur avec d'autres personnes, mais pas beaucoup je te rassure. Il y a un orchestre dans le restaurant en plus... même si on ne dansera pas, je te rassure de suite.

- Oh, lâcha Hélène avec une moue de dépit.

- Si mon calendrier ne se dérègle pas subitement, je pourrai y aller... sauf imprévu de dernière minute...

- Tu as intérêt à être là mon ami sinon je t'étripe ! me menaça mon amie avec le couteau à beurre. Hélène nous réserve une surprise de tous les diables !

- Meredith, gémit-elle. Non pitié ! Ne me demande pas ça !

- Hélène tu es superbe et tu excelles dans la discipline !

- _Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois..._lui cita-t-elle en prenant sa tasse de café pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! la gronda-t-elle gentiment. Tu t'es entraînée et tu es merveilleuse ! Les hommes en auront la mâchoire qui va se décrocher...

- Que dois-tu faire ? demandai-je un peu piqué par une curiosité mêlée d'angoisse, parce qu'avec Meredith il fallait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi.

Meredith se pencha vers moi et me répondit avec un petit sourire :

- En fait, elle va danser nue sur les tables...

Le café qui était dans la bouche d'Hélène refit le chemin inverse et redescendit dans sa tasse.

- N'importe quoi ! répliquai-je en secouant la tête devant la réponse de mon amie, qui décidemment, ne changerait jamais.

- C'est une surprise, me confia Hélène. Louis viendra avec nous parce qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde et que c'est l'anniversaire de Karl.

- Pourquoi l'avoir fait descendre alors ? m'exclamai-je en me resservant une tasse de café. De toute façon, je viens de me rendre compte que je sais ce que tu vas demander à Hélène : de chanter ta chanson...

- Merci de penser aux autres... me glissa Hélène en tendant sa tasse vide. (Je remplis, tout contrit, sa tasse ainsi que celle de Meredith). Oui, ton amie me demande de chanter...Je ne suis pas très tentée par la chose... Pour Louis, nous voulons lui laisser la surprise à lui aussi. Et il n'y avait plus de biscuits...

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Louis nous cria :

- Ai-je l'autorisation de rentrer ?

- Oui !

Il poussa la porte, chargé d'un plateau de biscuit qu'il déposa sur la table. Il y avait des fleurs avec des courtes tiges sur le plateau et il les offrit aux femmes. Meredith le serra contre elle et lui dit :

- Mais quel gentil petit garçon toi ! T'es un amour chaton ! Quand tu seras plus grand, n'oublie jamais d'offrir des fleurs à la femme de tes pensées ! Surtout lorsqu'elle ne s'y attend pas... tu les déposes discrètement chez elle et elle t'aimera encore plus ! Succès garantit !

Hélène plongea subitement dans sa tasse de café, moi pareil et Louis se trémoussa sur ses pieds en restant silencieux.

Nous pensions tous les trois aux trois roses rouges déposées par mes soins sur la table de nuit d'Hélène.

- Quel silence de mort ! constata Meredith. N'ai-je pas raison ? Hélène ? Tu n'aimerais pas que ton futur homme t'offre des fleurs ?

- Si... Tu es un amour Louis...

Meredith se leva, ouvrit une armoire pour un sortir un verre pour y déposer les fleurs après avoir mit de l'eau pour les garder plus longtemps.

Le petit bouquet de fleurs fut déposé sur la table.

- Il ne faudra pas oublier de reprendre les fleurs de Louis avant de repartir !

Madame Hudson frappa à la porte et entra avec la théière remplie. C'est en la déposant sur la table qu'elle me dit avec moquerie :

- Monsieur Holmes, vous êtes dans votre période « fleurs » ces derniers temps... Vous nous avez fait un joli bouquet pour égayer votre table ! Seriez-vous en train de virer dans le romantisme ? Voudriez-vous nous créer un nouveau parfum à l'aide de votre chimie ? Vous êtes subtil en tout cas parce que je ne vous ai pas surpris en train de les couper... Mais entre nous, la prochaine fois que vous voudrez des fleurs, demandez le moi au lieu de me les couper ou de me les subtiliser dans le vase !

Louis changea de couleur, Meredith fronça les sourcils en me regardant, Hélène ouvrit la bouche de surprise et moi, je me tassai légèrement sur ma chaise.

Bref, un ange passa... avec une extrême lenteur...

- C'est moi qui ai coupé vos fleurs dans la petite cour pour les offrir à Hélène et Meredith, s'excusa Louis en baissant les yeux de honte. Avant de remonter avec le plateau... Je voulais pas vous les voler, juste les offrir... Elles étaient dehors et j'ai pensé que je pouvais les couper... Je vous présente mes excuses madame Hudson, je ne le ferai plus...

- Oh mon petit chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu voulais offrir des fleurs aux femmes ? À ton âge ?

- Ben oui, parce qu'elles le méritent, elles sont gentilles avec moi...

- Mais quel adorable petit chou ce garçon ! gloussa-t-elle en lui caressant la tête. Lorsque tu veux des fleurs, il faut me le demander mon petit... je te les donnerai volontiers ! Tu auras même les plus belles !

- Vous... vous n'êtes pas fâchée sur moi ? fit-il craintivement en se rapprochant d'Hélène.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est tout mignon ce que tu as fait ! Offrir des fleurs à ces dames... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne savais pas qu'il fallait demander TOI... (Regard transperçant sur ma petite personne). Tu as subi les mauvaises influences de ton aîné... (Je levai les yeux au plafond pour faire celui qui n'était pas concerné par l'histoire). N'est-ce pas monsieur Holmes ?

Mince alors ! Au temps pour moi ! Mon air détaché et innocent ne l'avait pas trompé une seule seconde ! Ma logeuse devenait perspicace avec le temps...

- Oui madame Hudson ? fis-je avec l'air désinvolte de celui qui vient d'arriver et qui prend la conversation en cours.

- Vous voyez très bien de quoi je veux parler... me fit-elle d'une voix froide.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de fleurs ? demanda Meredith qui devait militer en ce moment même pour la guerre dans les ménages.

- Rien mesdames, fis-je d'un air rassurant pour indiquer que le sujet était clos. N'est ce pas madame Hudson que ce _n'est rien_ ? (J'appuyai bien sur la fin de la question pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait clore le sujet).

Autant se mettre au milieu de désert et prêcher pour que la pluie se mette à tomber...

- Une histoire de roses rouges...

Le sujet tomba sur la table avec lenteur... Meredith secoua sa tête en avant comme pour dire : « oui, et alors ? ». Louis se mit à admirer ses nouvelles chaussures, Hélène rosit légèrement et se mit à contempler le fond de sa tasse et moi même, je me plongeai dans la contemplation de la mienne. Il me fallait récupérer la main dans cette partie !

- Ah les roses, déclamai-je avec emphase. Figurez-vous mesdames que le raisonnement déductif n'est jamais aussi nécessaire qu'en matière de religion. Le raisonnement peut avoir, s'il est bien conduit, toute la rigueur des sciences exactes. Les fleurs sont la meilleure preuve que nous avons droit à la bonté divine. Tout le reste, la force qui est en nous aussi bien que la nourriture que nous mangeons, l'eau que nous buvons... tout cela est indispensable à notre existence même. Mais une rose, c'est du luxe ! Son parfum, sa couleur... nous pourrions très bien nous en passer. Ils ne sont là que pour embellir notre vie. Tout le superflu nous est donné par gentillesse et, je le répète, les fleurs nous sont une bonne raison d'espérer qu'il y ait un Créateur là-haut...

- Une sorte de preuve de l'existence de Dieu ? me demanda Louis dubitatif en me fixant dans les yeux.

- En quelque sorte bonhomme...

Hélène me regarda avec un petit sourire mauvais et elle porta son estocade :

- Saint Augustin à dit : « Si tu peux prouver Dieu, c'est qu'Il n'existe pas ! ».

_Merci Hélène de m'enfoncer toi aussi !_

- N'éludez pas le sujet monsieur Holmes... Mais d'aventure, si vous voulez jouer encore une fois au généreux donateur de bonté divine, je vous donnerai l'adresse de mon fleuriste, ainsi, vous saurez combien trois roses rouges coûtent exactement...

- C'est bien aimable de votre part madame Hudson, lui répliquai-je grinçant, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de ce que vous venez de faire pour moi en cet instant...

- Oh ! fit Meredith en comprenant enfin de quoi il retournait. Tu as piqué des roses rouges à ta logeuse pour ensuite les offrir à Hélène ?

Puis, se rendant compte, trop tard, de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ravaler ses paroles...

- Monsieur Holmes voulait en fait contribuer à mon pèlerinage, souligna Hélène de son air le plus innocent du monde tout en aidant Louis à s'installer sur ses genoux. Le lendemain, j'allais sur la tombe de ma défunte soeur... Les roses étaient pour elle car je lui avais dit qu'elle les aimait par dessus tout...

- En tout cas, je remarque une chose : si Louis dérobe des fleurs, ce n'est pas grave, mais si c'est moi, c'est tout un drame !

- Monsieur Holmes ! Quel âge avez-vous ? s'indigna ma logeuse. C'est un enfant qui n'a pas un sou vaillant en poche et qui veut faire plaisir à ces dames. Vous, c'était mesquin parce que vous auriez pu aller en acheter chez le fleuriste et offrir à cette demoiselle plus de rose que ces trois malheureuses là ! Surtout pour fleurir une tombe ! Pourtant, vous n'avez pas l'avarice dans la liste de vos défauts...

- Pas eu le temps d'aller en acheter madame Hudson, me défendis-je. J'ai joué à la nounou tout l'après-midi et j'ai résolu une enquête ensuite...

Elle me regarda soudain avec plus de tendresse :

- C'est juste, vous aviez gardé le petit... Allez, je vous passe le vol des roses... Vous vouliez bien faire... mais vous êtes un homme et je parie que vous ne savez pas que si les fleurs offertes ont été prises de manière _peu correcte_, le message transmit par ces fleurs ne vaut rien... Alors nous dirons que je vous ai dit un jour que si vous aviez besoin de fleurs, vous aviez le droit de les prendre dans le vase... Mademoiselle Hélène ne sera pas obligé de raconter un mensonge pour vous couvrir...

- Hélène est allée sur la tombe de sœur ! s'exclama Louis en se redressant. C'est vrai ! Moi j'y suis pas allé mais c'est Meredith qui l'a accompagnée ! Et Hélène est rentrée toute triste en plus...

- Toutes mes excuses alors jeune fille, lui dit-elle humblement avec un petit sourire de compassion. Nous dirons juste que les roses n'étaient pas destinées à votre pauvre sœur... Vous ont-elles plus au moins ces trois roses rouges ?

La couleur rouge pourpre des roses monta aux joues d'Hélène qui essaya de se cacher derrière la tête blonde de Louis.

- Bien, je vous assez torturé il me semble... nous affirma ma logeuse. Vous avez tous des couleurs qui oscillent entre le blanc et le rouge... Je vais vous laisser tranquille... La prochaine fois monsieur Holmes, offrez d'abord un bouquet de violettes, ensuite offrez un lys blanc ou des roses blanches, passez ensuite au glaïeul et terminez par les roses rouges... Respectez le langage des fleurs...

- Trop aimable de votre part madame Hudson. Mais j'aime me distinguer de mes semblables alors je commence le programme par la fin ! Watson raconte bien les faits par la fin...

- Il est certain monsieur Holmes que vous mettez tout en œuvre pour vous distinguer du commun des mortels... Aux plus grands regrets des personnes qui partagent votre quotidien...

- Louis, fit Hélène en le regardant dans les yeux. Si tu veux m'offrir des fleurs, coupes les dans un talus, mais pas dans le jardin des gens ! Ou alors demande si tu peux en couper, mais ne les chipe pas !

- Je ne voulais pas les voler tu sais, lui répondit-il en triturant ses doigts.

- Ne le grondez pas mademoiselle, intercéda ma logeuse en la faveur de Louis.

- Madame Hudson, il a sept ans et doit encore apprendre beaucoup de choses ! lui expliqua gentiment Hélène. Donc, quand il fait une bêtise, ce sera comme tous les enfants du monde : il se fera gronder ou punir s'il le faut ! Il a fait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire et je lui explique pourquoi cela ne se fait pas. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on gronde un enfant qu'on l'aime moins... mais il doit apprendre les bonnes manières ! Compris mon chaton ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Oui Hélène, je ne le ferai plus...

- Vous avez raison, murmura ma logeuse. Il vaut mieux qu'il n'attrape pas tous les défauts de mon locataire ici présent...

Meredith éclata de rire et nous dit :

- Pour Sherlock, c'est trop tard ! Son éducation serait à refaire mais c'est impossible, nous devrons l'user comme il est !

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

- Que la journée vous soit douce et agréable... nous souhaita madame Hudson en s'éloignant de la table.

Ma logeuse sortit du salon en riant sous cape et nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes...

Ce fut Hélène qui parla la première :

- Sherlock, je me doutais bien qu'à cette heure indue de la nuit tu n'avais pas trouvé un fleuriste d'ouvert sur ton chemin... mais j'avais pensé que tu les avais coupées dans un jardin quelconque... pas que tu les avais chipée dans le vase de ta logeuse...

- Je les ai aperçues en descendant l'escalier et j'ai eu l'idée de t'en offrir deux ou trois pour me faire pardonner de mon retard au restaurant...

- Il est quand même venu me rapporter mon doudou cette nuit là... précisa Louis. Tu peux lui pardonner non ?

Louis, sept ans, se faisait l'avocat du diable !

- Oh je ne lui en veux pas tu sais, fit Hélène en lui caressant ses cheveux. Je me doutais de l'origine douteuse des fleurs... Mais nous avons maintenant la preuve que cet enfant veut exercer le métier d'avocat...

- Sherlock est indéfendable ! objecta Meredith en me souriant. Parfois, il est même infréquentable... Pire qu'une femme à une _certaine_ période...

- Laquelle ? demanda Louis.

- Tu es trop jeune mon chaton... lui expliqua Meredith avec malice.

Louis répondit par un haussement des épaules et descendit des genoux d'Hélène.

- Tu me tiens chaud toi ! lui dit-elle en se levant. Prends ma chaise, je vais me mettre à côté de Sherlock.

Je servis à tout le monde, sauf à Louis, le thé que ma logeuse nous avait apporté. Nous bûmes du thé et Louis se mit à contempler le mur avec un regard vide.

- Tu me sembles bien rêveur, souligna Hélène en le regardant avec amour.

- Hein ? fit-il en retombant les deux pieds sur terre.

- C'est normal, affirmai-je en souriant, ce garçon est amoureux d'une fille !

Le pied de Louis vint percuter ma jambe et il me fit un regard plein de reproches.

- Nom de Dieu ! jurai-je malgré moi. Mais tu m'as fait mal toi !

- T'avais qu'à rien dire ! me stipula-t-il tout en ne sachant pas s'il devait pâlir ou rougir de ce que j'avais dit.

Je venais de commettre une gaffe !

- Louis est amoureux ! s'exclama Meredith toute en joie. Déjà ? Peut-on connaître le prénom de l'heureuse élue ?

- Non, fit Louis rageur, c'est de l'histoire passée... De toute façon, cette fille n'était pas intéressée par moi... C'est juste sa mère qui avait des vues sur monsieur Holmes... C'était lui la cible de cette dame...

Mon pied alla buter contre sa chaussure pour le faire taire.

- Aie ! s'écria-t-il en se reculant. Tu me frappes toi aussi ?

- Tu n'as pas eu mal contrairement à mon genou qui lui va être douloureux plusieurs heures...

- C'est toi qui as commencé ! proclama-t-il en baissant la tête. C'était un secret et il fallait pas leur dire... Je suis tout gêné moi maintenant... Et je ne suis même pas amoureux en plus !

Ce gamin était aussi mauvaise foi que moi à son âge ! Et que j'étais toujours à l'heure actuelle...

- Dites donc, s'extasia Hélène en souriant, il s'en passe des aventures lorsque l'on vous laisse tout les deux... Tous ces événements ont eu lieu pendant votre escapade à la poste, à Scotland Yard et à la banque ?

Louis et moi ne répondîmes rien. Mutisme total de notre part ! Les coins des lèvres de Louis commencèrent à se relever doucement et il avait du mal à garder son sérieux...

Mes doigts pianotèrent le bois de la table et je tournai mon regard vers la fenêtre pour ne pas me mettre à rire quand Louis exploserait.

- Il me semble ma chère Hélène que ces deux gavroches ont des choses à nous cacher... La prochaine fois, je te propose que nous les accompagnions pour les surveiller de plus près... Surtout si le plus grand se met à avoir du succès dans les bureaux de poste et ailleurs...

- Mon charme naturel fait tout... fis-je d'un ton décontracté tout en levant mes mains.

Louis hurla de rire et je dus me faire violence pour me contenter seulement de sourire.

- Tu as raison Meredith, c'est dangereux de laisser ces deux là aller à la poste et à la banque, ils nous reviennent fiancés...

- Ah non ! démenti vivement Louis en bondissant de sa chaise. Monsieur Holmes ne s'est pas fiancé lui !

- Ouf, fit Meredith en faisant semblant d'être soulagée. Il n'y a que le plus petit qui s'est fiancé ! Le grand est toujours libre...

- C'est ma fiancée pour du faux ! proclama-t-il en se rasseyant et en se trémoussant un peu sur sa chaise.

- Et comment sais-tu que monsieur Holmes ne s'est pas fiancé en même temps que toi ? lui demanda Hélène en se penchant vers lui.

- Parce qu'il n'a pas embrassé la madame sur la bouche... Oups ! fit-il en devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

- Et bien, et bien... nous saurons tout! s'extasia Hélène.

- Mon petit chaton, fit Meredith en se retenant de rire. Sache que ce n'est pas parce que l'on embrasse quelqu'un sur la bouche que l'on est fiancé!

Ma pipe et ma blague de tabac en main, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre :

- Mesdames les Juges, je demande une suspension de l'audience pour aller fumer... Nos avocats ne vont pas tarder !

Louis serait bien rentré dans un trou de souris tellement il était gêné d'avoir donné cette information.

- Ainsi donc Louis a embrassé une fille ? fit Hélène en souriant. Précoce cet enfant !

- Oh, fit-il paniqué et en parlant trop vite, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser ! C'est elle qui m'a demandé un bisou sur la joue et elle a tourné la tête au mauvais moment. Nos lèvres se sont à peine frôlées... C'était vraiment rien du tout ! Dis-leur que c'était rien du tout ! s'adressa-t-il à moi en me faisant un regard aussi suppliant que le ton employé.

- Rien du tout ! fis-je sérieusement. A peine un frôlement...

Louis poussa un soupir de soulagement intense mais les femmes ne furent pas dupes même si elles ne lui demandèrent plus rien.

Les femmes ne sauraient rien de plus de ce qui s'était passé ce matin là au bureau de poste et à la banque. Sauf si elles torturaient Louis pour qu'il parle...

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et ma logeuse fit apparaître la tête de fouine en personne ! Il ne manquait plus que Lestrade tiens !

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents et en écartant les bras. Je tombe à point nommé moi ! La plus jolie des associées de Holmes est présente ! Auriez-vous enfin viré votre associé moustachu Holmes ?

- Non, il fait un stage chez un vétérinaire pour apprendre à soigner les rats... On ne sait jamais, si vous tombiez malade Lestrade...

- Votre humour part à vau-l'eau Holmes ! proféra-t-il avec une moue de dépit. D'habitude vous êtes plus fin pour la plaisanterie... Tellement fin d'ailleurs que je ne me rends même pas compte que vous vous moquez de moi...

- Je tâcherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois...

- Merci ! Je vois que notre détective en herbe est présent aussi ! Mon garçon, il y a une place pour toi plus tard à Scotland Yard ! Si pour ma prochaine énigme Holmes n'est pas là, c'est à toi que je la confierai... Vous aviez raison Holmes, le coupable était bien le fils de Numéro Quatre... Tu avais raison aussi Louis, il s'est vengé parce que son papa avait tué sa maman... et il s'était tellement bien déguisé en clochard que les autres n'avaient rien remarqué ! Encore un bon point pour cet enfant...

Lestrade n'avait pas remarqué les regards qui avaient changé à table. Meredith et Hélène avait ouvert toute deux la bouche de surprise muette et les sourcils s'étaient froncés. Leurs regards étaient devenus lourds de reproche...

Louis et moi, nous étions légèrement descendus sur nos chaises... avec un air innocent qui n'aurait même pas trompé le plus imbécile des juges... Hélène et Meredith avaient compris ce que les paroles de Lestrade signifiaient : présence de Louis sur les lieux du crime...

- Sherlock... fit Hélène avec une voix très basse où la menace était présente. Dois-je comprendre que cet enfant était présent SUR les lieux lorsque tu résolvais cette enquête... tu m'avais parlé d'une policière qui le gardait et à distance de la scène en plus !

- Oups, la gaffe ! émit un Lestrade gémissant. Je vais vous expliquer madame...

La tête de fouine leur expliqua les raisons de la présence de Louis sur les lieux de l'enquête et la faute de la policière.

- Mais rassurez-vous mesdames ! Le cadavre était couvert d'une bâche et le petit n'a vu que la main qui dépassait !

- Lestrade ! criai-je trop tard.

- Oh je suis impardonnable Holmes ! Toutes mes excuses...

Nous fûmes fusillés net, surtout moi, par les regards assassins des deux femmes. J'étais coupable et je ne cherchai même pas à me défendre. Sur ce coup là, je n'avais pas assuré mon rôle de gardien de l'enfant. Louis avait vu la main du cadavre.

- Ces deux garnements ne s'en étaient pas vantés de celle-là... fit Hélène en me regardant de travers. Pourtant, Louis est plutôt du genre bavard... Bon sang Sherlock ! Il aperçoit la main d'un mort et vous ne dites rien ?

- C'est pas de la faute de Sherlock, protesta véhément Louis en utilisant pour la première fois mon prénom, mais celle de la policière ! Lui, il voulait me conduire auprès de vous et repartir ensuite, mais Lestrade lui a dit que la scène serait toute piétinée... Sherlock a quand même trouvé le coupable de cinq crimes ! Et je l'ai un peu aidé en plus ! Et ça, j'en suis fier ! Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas un imbécile... Lui aussi était fier de mon raisonnement parce qu'il m'a encouragé à le poursuivre ! Il s'est fâché sur la policière et pas sur moi... De plus, il ne m'a pas pris pour un menteur quand je lui ai expliqué ce que la policière avait dit... Et il était catastrophé que je sois venu le rejoindre et que j'aie vu la main qui dépassait... il se doutait qu'il se ferait arracher les yeux... mais il a été très gentil avec moi quand je me suis réfugié tout paniqué dans ses jambes !

Défendu par un avocat en culottes courtes... j'aurai tout vu dans ma vie...

- Puisque notre ami possède un avocat de sept ans qui le défend bien, je pense que nous devrions sévir un autre jour... Qu'en penses-tu Hélène?

- Si le grand est fier du petit et que le petit est fier d'avoir raisonné juste... Louis n'a pas fait de cauchemars non plus. Que veux-tu que je dise ? Si ce n'est « que cela ne se reproduise plus ! ». Inspecteur Lestrade, si vous avez besoin de Sherlock à l'avenir, laissez cet enfant tranquille !

- Oui madame, mes excuses madame... Je vous ferai envoyer des fleurs pour me faire pardonner...

Lestrade ne dut pas comprendre pourquoi nous éclatâmes de rire tous les quatre...

Il me fit le compte rendu de l'arrestation. Mes déductions étaient justes et le coupable sous les barreaux. Notre inspecteur prit congé de nous assez vite et s'en alla penaud de n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue.

Nous restâmes encore une heure ensemble puis les femmes prirent congés de moi.

* * *

**Le passage où Holmes parle des fleurs et de la bonté divine**** : **« _Figurez-vous mesdames que le raisonnement déductif n'est jamais aussi nécessaire qu'en matière de religion. Les fleurs sont la meilleure preuve que nous avons droit à la bonté divine _» est extrait de l'aventure du « Traité naval » qui est publiée dans le recueil « Souvenirs de Sherlock Holmes ». Je n'y ai fait qu'un changement, vu que Holmes s'adresse, dans ma fic, à deux femmes, j'ai rajouté « mesdames ».

**Note de l'auteur au sujet des roses rouges et du langage des fleurs :**

Madame Hudson explique à Holmes quelles fleurs envoyer pour commencer parce qu'il faut respecter le langage des fleurs. Voilà l'explication de ce que chaque fleur signifie :

Pour commencer, envoyez à la personne aimée un **bouquet de violettes** qui lui dira au creux de l'oreille : "Il paraît que quelqu'un est amoureux de toi, mais… chut… c'est un secret…". Ensuite, laissez passer quelques jour, avant de lui envoyer un **lys blanc** **ou un bouquet de roses blanches**, dont la signification sera : "Je t'admire et je te respecte".

Il sera temps ensuite de solliciter un rendez-vous par le biais d'un **glaïeul**.

Une fois ce premier rendez-vous obtenu, vous pouvez laisser éclater vos sentiments enflammés à travers un bouquet de **roses rouges**…

**Source** : .fr/tag/le-language-des-fleurs/

**Encore un chapitre que je dois à une bonne idée d'Elyon qui avait bien rigolé en imaginant Holmes et Louis qui feraient les mêmes bêtises (le vol des fleurs) et le petit ne se ferait pas gronder alors que le grand oui!Je me suis contentée de faire le reste et de le mettre par écrit!**


	32. 4ème:chap 136 : Mycroft Holmes

**Message pour Skarine** : je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire et que tu aies aimé les deux chapitres précédents.

Dans ta review sur le chapitre 135 « Les fleurs de la discorde », tu me dis que Louis ressemble de plus en plus à Holmes et que c'est troublant. Je te le dis tout de suite : les parents de Louis – qui sont bien décédés – étaient bien _ses vrais_ parents ! Il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre Holmes et Louis !

Pas d'entourloupe de la part de l'auteur qui donnerait lieu à un Holmes prenant une voix caverneuse style Dark Vador pour dire : « Louis je suis ton père ». Rien de tout cela !

De plus, Louis est trop jeune que pour que je m'amuse à faire en sorte qu'il soit le fils caché de Holmes (Louis a 7 ans et Holmes nous dit que le sien est mort peu après sa naissance, il y a 10 ans au mois de mai 1885).

Louis, c'est juste un petit garçon débrouillard qui de temps en temps fait des bêtises et Holmes, un grand garçon qui en fait très souvent lui !

Nous pourrions aussi appeler ça du mimétisme qui fait qu'un enfant veuille ressembler à son modèle...

Pour ta review dans le chapitre 134 « La poste et Scotland Yard » tu me parle que Louis a sûrement du voir Holmes et Hélène ensemble... Mais bien sûr qu'il les a vu ! C'était dans le chapitre 104 « Dernière soirée à l'auberge Napoléon » où Holmes était sortit fumer une cigarette et où Louis était venu le rejoindre et lui avait posé plein de questions.

Je te remets les dialogues qu'il y a eu entre Holmes et Louis dans ce chapitre :

_SH - Non mais dis donc ! Je n'embrasse pas Hélène sur la bouche moi ! Nous ne sommes pas mariés ! Et après Paris, elle rentrera chez elle…_

_Louis - Menteur ! Tu l'as embrassé sur la bouche hier soir ! Pendant la nuit ! Elle était sur la terrasse et vous vous êtes embrassés sur la bouche ! Ne mens pas ! Je vous ai vu ! J'étais dans l'arbre ! J'ai vu Hélène et j'ai voulu lui faire signe mais tu es arrivé et tu lui as piqué son verre ! Puis vous vous êtes embrassé sur la bouche ! Et ensuite vous êtes rentrés tous les deux… pour dormir dans le même lit ! Elle te voit tout nu alors ? _

_

* * *

_

_On s'est perdu tout doucement, sans même s'en apercevoir_

_On s'est éloigné peu à peu dans un infini provisoire_

_Que nous est-il arrivé chemin faisant ?_

_Est-ce la distance, est-ce l'œuvre du temps ?_

_A-t-on fait ce qu'il fallait ? Sommes-nous innocents ?_

_Je te connais mieux que personne_

_Mieux que toi je t'ai vu devenir_

_Se pourrait-il qu'on se pardonne_

_Cette lumière qu'on a laissé pâlir_

_On s'est perdu, on se retrouvera si l'on sait le vouloir_

_Avant qu'on ne perde la mémoire_

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

_**Je viendrai te chercher : Patrick Fiori et Johnny Hallyday**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chacun avec sa peine  
Que le temps nous apprenne  
À nous aimer  
En frère (...)_

_Bien plus qu'un dernier regard pour décider d'une vie  
Bien plus que cette fin d'espoir que le courant charrie  
C'est un amour qui ne trouvera pas de rivière  
Mon frère (...)_

_Puisqu'on ne sera toujours  
Que la moitié d'un tout  
Puisqu'on ne sera jamais  
Que la moitié de nous  
Mon frère..._

_**Mon frère : Les Dix Commandements**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Roulements de tambour et salve d'applaudissements pour saluer l'arrivée de Mycroft Holmes !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 136 : Mycroft Holmes ou l'ombre du passé** **(le 18 mai)**

J'étais resté deux jours sans voir Hélène. Elle était occupée avec le projet de Meredith et je n'avais aucune excuse pour m'absenter la nuit. Vu que Louis était chez elle, la chambre de l'immeuble à côté restait vide...

La nuit du 17 au 18, elle vint me retrouver dans la chambre secrète et je me fis un plaisir de passer par mon placard.

Louis logeait chez Amélia et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Moi, je ne délogeais pas vraiment et Hélène ne laissait pas Louis vraiment tout seul. Amélia allait le couver...

Deux jours sans elle et j'étais déjà malade ! Nos retrouvailles sur le matelas furent assez ardentes...

Le lendemain, vers les six heures du matin, elle me quitta pour rentrer chez Amélia et moi, je passais par mon placard pour terminer ma nuit dans mon lit.

La journée se passa lentement car je n'avais rien en cours... C'était sans doute le bon moment pour aller rendre visite à mon frère qui avait toujours mes deux enveloppes : une marquée du nom de « John H. Watson » et l'autre sur laquelle j'avais noté « Sherlock » et qui cachait une autre sur laquelle était noté « Hélène Stoner ».

Le club Diogène était le club le plus étrange de Londres et mon frère Mycroft était un de ses membres les plus étranges. Il s'y trouvait toujours de dix-sept heures moins un quart à vingt heures moins vingt.

Il était maintenant dix-huit heures et je me décidai à aller voir mon frère pour lui demander s'il pouvait conserver les enveloppes que je lui avais confiées.

Au départ, j'avais songé à les reprendre, puis je m'étais dit que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose et que je décédais, il valait mieux que j'aie des dispositions testamentaires.

Cinq minutes après, j'étais dans la rue, et je me dirigeai vers Regent Circus.

Mon frère aîné possédait un don extraordinaire pour les chiffres et il apurait les livres de plusieurs administrations gouvernementales. Mycroft, qui demeurait dans Pall Mall, faisait un tour par le coin de Whitehall tous les matins et il le refaisait dans le sens inverse tous les soirs. D'un bout de l'année à l'autre, il ne prenait pas d'autre exercice et on ne le voyait nulle part ailleurs, sauf au club Diogène, qui se trouvait juste en face de chez lui.

Il y avait à Londres, beaucoup d'hommes qui, soit par timidité, soit par misanthropie, ne recherchaient nullement la compagnie de leurs semblables. Toutefois, ils ne détestaient point pour autant les fauteuils confortables, ni les plus récentes revues.

C'est pour ces gens-là que le club Diogène avait été formé, et il comptait, maintenant, les hommes les plus asociaux, les plus ennemis des clubs qui soient à Londres.

On ne permettait à aucun membre de se préoccuper d'un autre. Sauf dans la salle des Étrangers, il était interdit de parler, dans quelques circonstances que ce soit ! Trois infractions à cette règle, si le comité en était informé, pouvaient entraîner l'exclusion du bavard.

Mon frère était l'un des fondateurs et j'avais moi-même trouvé dans ce club une atmosphère éminemment apaisante.

Watson avait déjà rencontré Mycroft il y a peu de temps, lors de l'affaire qu'il avait intitulée « l'interprète grec ». Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé.

Mon frère était beaucoup plus grand et plus fort que moi. Sa corpulence et sa taille étaient remarquables, mais son visage, bien que massif, avait gardé quelque chose de l'acuité d'expression si caractéristique à celui de notre famille du côté paternel. Ses yeux, d'un singulier gris aqueux, semblaient garder en permanence ce regard lointain et introspectif. Watson disait qu'il n'avait observé ce genre de regard que chez moi, lorsque je déployais toutes mes facultés.

Après avoir traversé la salle où personne n'avait le droit de parler, je pénétrai dans le bureau de Mycroft. Il était juché sur une escabelle et regardait par l'immense fenêtre du bow-window.

Il ne me dit rien, sa main me fit signe de m'approcher et de prendre place à mon tour sur l'autre escabelle mise à sa gauche.

Une fois que j'y fus monté, je regardai le spectacle qui se déroulait dans la rue. Il y avait deux hommes et nous allions les passer au crible.

- Tu es venu seul ? me demanda-t-il contrarié et chagriné.

- Brillante déduction mon cher frère, rétorquai-je goguenard. Watson avait à faire et ne savait pas m'accompagner...

Il fit la moue et je m'en étonnai. Il appréciait Watson, mais de là à paraître chagriné parce qu'il ne m'avait pas accompagné... De toute façon, mon intention était de venir seul !

Puis mon frère revint très vite sur l'objet de notre future étude :

- Pour qui désire étudier l'humanité, voici le bon endroit, dit Mycroft. Regarde-moi ces types magnifiques ! Regarde, par exemple, ces deux hommes qui viennent de notre côté.

- Le marqueur au billard et l'autre ? fis-je en souriant de notre petit jeu habituel auquel nous nous livrions les rares fois où je lui rendais visite.

- Précisément. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de l'autre ?

Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés en face de la fenêtre. Quelques traces de craie autour de la poche de son gilet étaient les signes de joueur de billard. Son compagnon était un homme très petit, avec un chapeau rejeté en arrière et plusieurs paquets sous le bras.

- Un vieux soldat, à ce que je vois, dit-je à mon frère.

- Et licencié tout récemment, observa-t-il.

- A fait du service aux Indes.

- Un sous-officier.

- D'artillerie, je suppose.

- Et veuf !

- Oui, mais avec un enfant ! lui signalai-je tout content d'en avoir trouvée une déduction en plus que lui.

- Des enfants, mon petit frère, _des_ enfants. Si ton ami Watson avait été ici, il aurait encore trouvé que nous étions à la limite de la sorcellerie !

- Certes, lui répondis-je en éclatant de rire à la pensée de ce pauvre Watson qui ne me suivais pas dans le fil de mes déductions. Pourtant, il n'est pas difficile de dire qu'un homme avec cette allure, cet air d'autorité et cette peau cuite par le soleil est plus qu'un simple soldat et qu'il est revenu des Indes depuis peu.

- Qu'il n'a pas quitté le service depuis longtemps, ça se voit aux souliers réglementaires qu'il porte, remarqua mon frère.

- Je l'avais remarqué aussi ! Il n'a pas la démarche reconnaissable du cavalier et pourtant il portait sa coiffure de travers, comme en témoigne la couleur de sa peau, plus claire de ce côté-ci du front. Il est trop lourd pour un sapeur. Donc il est dans l'artillerie.

- Et puis son costume de deuil montre qu'il a perdu quelqu'un de très cher. Qu'il fasse lui-même ses commissions semblent indiquer que c'est son épouse qui est décédée. Il a acheté des choses pour ses enfants, tu l'as vu aussi : il y a une crécelle, ce qui implique que l'un d'eux est très jeune. La femme a dû mourir en couches. Le livre d'images sous son bras montre qu'il y a un autre enfant auquel il doit aussi penser.

- Bravo ! fis-je en serrant chaleureusement la main de mon frère.

- Viens, je t'invite à boire du thé. Tu es venu récupérer les papiers que tu m'avais confiés avant ton départ pour la Normandie ?

- En fait, non. Il me semble qu'il est bon que tu gardes mes dispositions testamentaires. On n'est jamais trop prudent dans la vie... Mais je vais te demander de bien vouloir les sortir du coffre car j'ai des papiers à ajouter dedans.

- Suis-moi.

Mon frère ouvrit la porte du lourd coffre-fort, je pris mes enveloppes, mon frère se retira dans l'autre pièce et je changeai certaines dispositions.

J'avais une somme d'argent considérable sur un compte en banque, argent reçu en héritage lors du décès de ma mère. Je n'y avais jamais touché et les intérêts faisaient une jolie somme. Mon frère avait assez d'argent. Watson s'en sortait bien, Meredith et Amélia faisait de bonnes affaires et Hélène avait une rente annuelle fort conséquente. J'avais donc désigné la seule personne qui me venait à l'esprit et qui n'avait pas encore de revenus : Louis.

En cas de décès de ma part, la somme qui se trouvait sur ce compte là lui serait allouée en rente mensuelle à partir de ses dix-huit ans. Dans le pire des cas, cet enfant n'aurait plus jamais faim et il aurait de quoi se payer un toit sur la tête.

J'ajoutai aussi une lettre pour Hélène dans laquelle je lui laissais deviner que mes sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas _que_ ceux de l'amitié...

Une fois terminé, je rangeai le tout dans une enveloppe sans nom, juste le mien dessus, et je refermai la lourde porte du coffre.

Puis je retrouvai mon frère dans la pièce principale de son bureau privé pour boire le thé. Nous étions en train de le déguster, bien assis dans ses fauteuils moelleux, lorsque mon frère me dit :

- Dis-moi Sherlock... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec ta jolie fiancée ?

Il me surprit tellement que je recrachai une partie de mon thé et avalai le reste de travers.

Cela me fit tousser et mon frère me regarda avec un petit sourire.

Mais comment connaissait-il l'existence d'Hélène ?

- Mycroft ! toussai-je en essayant de retrouver ma voix. Que me racontes-tu là ?

Il me regarda comme si je lui avais certifié que le soleil se levait tous les jours à l'ouest :

- Mais je te parle de ton escapade en amoureux en Normandie avec la jeune demoiselle... Comptes-tu me la présenter un jour ?

La sueur me coulait entre les omoplates !

- J'étais sur une enquête ! Hélène était ma couverture et c'est tout !

- Tu l'as utilisé comme couverture ? gloussa-t-il en joignant ses deux mains devant sa bouche. J'aime ton expression mon cher frère ! Tu avais peur d'avoir froid pendant la nuit ?

- Nous n'avons pas dormi dans le même lit ! fis-je en me resservant du thé pour éviter que mon frère ne me voie rosir légèrement.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot Sherlock ! Tu as partagé son lit ! Il paraît que lors du bal vous étiez magnifique... Surtout elle avec la parure en diamant de mère... Je me doutais bien qu'elle était dans le coffre d'Amélia.

Mon frère venait de me couper les jambes !

- Tu restes bien silencieux Sherlock... J'ai manqué aussi la scène du balcon, digne de « Roméo et Juliette » d'après notre agent dépêché sur place... Imagine ma surprise lorsque l'agent à Saint-Morelle me signale qu'il a croisé mon frère en compagnie de sa jeune épouse ? Tu aurais pu inviter ton aîné à la noce !

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés Mycroft ! Elle était juste mon associée pour l'enquête. Nous avions des faux papiers d'identité et un faux certificat de mariage ! Tu avais des gens sur place ?

Mon frère ne fut même pas déstabilisé par mon changement brusque de conversation.

- Notre service suspectait le compte de Rougemont de vouloir imprimer des billets pour inonder les Etats-Unis. Un de nos agents fut envoyé sur place, mais pas à Saint-Morelle, trop dangereux. C'était juste pour une surveillance discrète, il avait pris l'identité d'un noble venu habiter la région. Et c'est mon cadet qui met tout le réseau par terre en résolvant sa propre affaire... Je suis fier de toi Sherlock... On m'a même signalé que tu plongeais très bien dans la mer... Alors je réitère ma question : quand comptes-tu me présenter cette jeune fille ? Et mieux : la date de votre mariage !

- C'est juste une amie...

- Tu la vois encore Sherlock !

- C'est juste amie, répétais-je comme une litanie tout en portant ma tasse de thé à mes lèvres pour me donner une contenance.

- Tu as déjà passé la nuit chez elle ! Et vous vous êtes embrassé dans le jardin !

Le feu me monta aux joues instantanément et je ne pus rien faire pour l'endiguer, si ce n'est me dissimuler derrière ma misérable tasse de thé qui ne devait pas cacher grand-chose de mon visage.

- Tu es allé avec elle voir Bach ! s'exclama-t-il. Et tu rougis comme une collégienne surprise lors de son premier baiser. Sherlock ! Ne me cache pas ces choses là ! Quant vas-tu te décider à épouser cette perle rare ?

- Jamais de la vie, assénai-je en posant ma tasse de thé qui ne servait plus à rien.

Un voile de tristesse se posa sur le visage de mon frère :

- Oh non Sherlock... Je pensais que tu avais pansé tes plaies et que tu étais guéri depuis le temps.

- Je ne suis pas malade ! fis-je en serrant les lèvres.

- D'accord... Si le problème ne vient pas du souvenir de Christine, alors c'est que tu vas me reparler de ta froide logique que tu veux conserver à tout pris et surtout ne pas la perturber par des sentiments pollueurs. Ta froide logique qui est incompatible avec les sentiments amoureux... et gnagnagnagna... Sherlock, de grâce !

- Je ne répondrai pas à ta question !

- Tu sais que j'ai failli passer chez toi ?

- Mycroft ! Si tu te mets à sortir de tes rails ! C'est aussi improbable que de croiser un tram en pleine campagne !

- Pourtant j'ai failli sortir de mon chemin habituel. Je voulais voir cette perle rare... Puis-je me suis dit qu'elle ne devait pas encore vivre au 221b. J'ai trouvé où elle habitait en attendant d'aller ailleurs... à Baker Street ?

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

- A d'autres Sherlock ! Je lis en toi ! Tu es amoureux de cette fille et tu souffres parce que tu es partagé entre deux sentiments : lui avouer ton amour ou fuir à toutes jambes ! Tu dois être sacrément amoureux d'elle puisque malgré votre retour de Normandie et la fin de ton enquête, elle est toujours avec toi... Vous avez été à Paris en plus !

Comment mon frère était-il au courant de toutes ces choses ?

- Je te trouve bien curieux sur ce sujet là ! persiflai-je en me levant brusquement. Normal, c'est moins sensible que certains autres où tu détournais le regard ! Tu aurais du t'intéresser un peu plus à moi quand j'étais jeune et me laisser tranquille maintenant que je suis adulte !

Mon frère accusa le coup et soupira longuement. Je me rendis compte que mes mots avaient dépassés ma pensée.

- Désolé, fis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule et en a lui serrant. Je n'aurais pas du te jeter ces vieilles histoires à la figure. Oublions ! C'est le passé de toute façon... Mais ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression que le passé cherche à me happer... Il a ressurgit des ténèbres et j'en souffre.

Mon frère hocha la tête de droite à gauche et posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra brièvement.

- J'ai conscience que je fus un très mauvais grand frère... Mon rôle était de te protéger et j'ai failli dans ma mission...Quand tu es né, je t'ai haï parce je croyais que c'était à cause de toi que père et mère ne se parlaient plus, sauf pour s'invectiver...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui accusai le coup. Mais cela me fit comprendre beaucoup de choses, notamment pourquoi mon frère ne s'occupait pas de moi et m'ignorait la plupart du temps.

- Oublions Mycroft, l'eau a coulée sous les ponts et je ne t'en veux pas tu sais...

- Non Sherlock ! C'est le moment de crever l'abcès... Il me ronge de l'intérieur depuis tant d'années... Il est temps pour moi d'affronter le passé sinon c'est moi qu'il va dévorer.

Mon frère devait avoir ces histoires sur le cœur depuis longtemps et il voulait vider son sac. Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil et il poursuivit :

- Longtemps je t'en ai voulu... à cet âge là, on est égoïste et on se dit que c'est bien fait que le cadet ne soit pas aimé puisqu'il a détruit l'harmonie d'un couple aimant. C'est peu avant le décès de mère que j'ai appris la vérité et que tu n'y étais pour rien dans leurs disputes. Mais tu avais déjà treize ans lorsque j'ai entendu, bien malgré moi, l'infamie de père et la stupidité de mère...

- Je me souviens que c'est à l'âge de vingt ans que tu es devenu plus amical avec moi... Mais vu que tu étais aux études et rarement à la maison...

- Ma plus grosse erreur fut celle-là Sherlock... laisser mon petit frère seul au lieu de le protéger comme j'aurais du le faire.

- Comment l'as-tu appris ?

- Une terrible dispute entre père et mère, et Amélia qui essayait de gérer tout cela...Soudain, la voix de mère, qui portait quand même loin, a retentit et elle a lancé à père ce qu'il avait osé lui faire et les conséquences de ses actes... Ce jour là, j'en ai eu les jambes coupées ! Et j'ai compris ta douleur Sherlock... tu n'étais responsable de rien et père coupable de tout...

- Que lui a-t-il fait ? Que s'est-il passé entre eux que diable !

Mon frère me regarda et secoua sa tête de dénégation. Je ne le saurais pas aujourd'hui !

- Si tu veux le savoir, demande à Amélia... pour moi c'est trop douloureux, père était mon idole ! Le jour de cette dispute, mère fut accusé d'être stupide, arrogante, orgueilleuse, hautaine et bien d'autres mots par Amélia, car mère, au lieu de reporter sa colère uniquement sur père, t'en avait fait payer le prix fort... Mon regard envers eux a changé ce jour là... Le respect que j'avais pour notre père s'est envolé...

Mon frère se resservis une tasse de thé et je vis ses mains trembler lorsqu'il porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Se replonger dans le passé lui faisait mal aussi.

- C'est pour cela que je n'en t'ai pas voulu d'avoir tourné les talons quand mère fut gravement malade... Elle te tendait cette main qu'elle t'avait refusée pendant treize longues années ! Ton indifférence ce jour là lui a fait mal à un point que tu n'imagines pas...

- Elle m'avait toujours ignoré... Seule Amélia s'inquiétait lorsque j'étais malade, pas cette femme qui se disait ma mère...

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, c'est ce que Amélia lui a dit aussi : « _Tu l'as bien cherché, tu l'as ignoré toute sa vie et maintenant tu as droit au retour des flammes. Qu'est ce que tu espérais ? Qu'il te saute au cou ? Tu connais mal ton fils, il est aussi orgueilleux que toi et ton mari. Vous n'auriez pas du faire des enfants vous deux... ou alors il fallait les aimer TOUS les deux_ ».

- Amélia n'y a jamais été avec le dos de la cuiller...

- Non. À elle aussi j'en ai voulu... J'ai longtemps pensé qu'elle était aussi responsable que toi des disputes entre nos parents. La pauvre fut juste le jouet de père pour faire souffrir mère... Ensuite, c'est elle qui a fait marcher père à la baguette et est devenue la confidente de mère... De plus, elle s'est occupée de toi comme si tu étais son fils... Elle t'a protégé de sa fureur aussi. Ta propre famille se détourne de toi et c'est une étrangère qui t'élève et te protège... Je m'en suis voulu ensuite, mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait...

- Tu t'es rattrapé plus tard...

- Trop tard aussi ! La fille que mon frère aimait avait quitté cette terre, toujours à cause des manigances de père... (Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis il reprit). Tu sais, mère était adorable, je n'ai que des bons souvenirs avec elle durant mes premières années. Nous étions très complices avant... Puis tu es né et je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir ravi une mère aimante. Même avant ta naissance, lors de ses deux fausses couches elle n'était pas devenue ainsi. Triste, oui, surtout après avoir perdu les jumelles à un mois et demi du terme. Mais elle me câlinait toujours... Père s'est mal conduit avec elle, il l'a détruite Sherlock ! (Sa voix trembla légèrement). J'ai vu ma mère s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la haine et même moi je n'avais plus droit aux câlins... Son caractère s'était aigri neuf mois avant ta naissance et ce fut pire ensuite. Mère n'aurait jamais du agir comme elle l'a fait avec toi ! Je regrette Sherlock... j'étais jeune et stupide de croire qu'un bébé pouvait faire autant de dégâts. Je ne parle plus à père et je l'évite moi aussi.

- Il est de toute façon trop tard... Le mal est fait... Je t'en ai voulu aussi, tu savais qu'il avait la main et le stick de chasse plombé fort lourd...

- Oui... Même à ce jour je m'en veux encore ! J'étais trop faible de caractère que pour m'opposer à notre père. Tu me diras que ce n'est pas une excuse valable, je sais... Le jour où je l'ai su, j'ai fait part à père que ce n'était pas une raison pour te battre comme il venait de le faire... Il m'a répliqué que tu le méritais et que s'il ne te corrigeait pas de suite, tu finirais pas terminer délinquant et mettre la honte sur toute la famille... J'ai eu peur de m'immiscer dans les affaires de père et j'ai détourné le regard... Je mérite des claques moi !

- Moi aussi j'ai été faible devant lui... et tu avais quatorze ans.

- Oui mais toi tu t'es affranchi. Moi non. Avec le recul je me rends compte que j'ai très mal agi.

- Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que tu n'aurais rien pu faire... Seule Amélia avait assez de cran pour s'interposer entre lui et moi...

- J'ai eu des parents merveilleux pendant sept ans, puis tu es né et _nous_ avons eu des parents horribles, enfin, _surtout toi_. Père ne m'a jamais rabroué, ni battu, ni dénigré devant les autres... Après, je me souvenu que le caractère de mère avait changé après le décès des jumelles... C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a fait chambre à part, sois disant parce que père bougeait beaucoup et l'empêchait de dormir... Elle ne voulait plus d'enfant tout simplement. Ses fausses couches avaient été douloureuses physiquement et moralement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas...

- Dis plutôt que tu ne m'en veux plus ! Ça m'a fait du bien de parler de toutes ces histoires avec toi et de crever cet abcès. Tu sais, si je t'ai donné l'impression de m'immiscer dans tes affaires de cœur, ce n'était pas par curiosité, mais c'était parce que j'espérais que cette jeune fille puisse faire de toi un homme heureux... Tu le mérites...

- Il n'y a rien entre nous... Je n'ai plus la capacité d'aimer...

- Oh Sherlock... non ! Tu as la capacité et tu peux rendre une femme heureuse ! Elle doit aimer les enfants puisqu'elle en a adopté un en Normandie, un joli petit blond d'après mon agent...

- Il s'appelle Louis et ses parents ont disparus en mer il y a trois ans. Il n'y a rien entre Hélène et moi...

Ma phrase fit glousser mon grand frère :

- Je me doutais que dans le lit, il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose entre vous deux... Juste de la peau nue...

- Mycroft ! m'écriai-je choqué.

- Et alors ? Tu es un homme à ce que je sache !

- Ce n'est pas une raison...

- Imagine mon émotion lorsque j'ai appris que pour ton enquête en Normandie tu étais parti avec une jeune fille pour jouer le rôle de ton épouse... C'est toi qui avais choisi ton prénom pour ton enquête ?

- Non, c'était elle... J'ai tiqué quand elle a prononcé le prénom de William parce qu'elle aimait bien Shakespeare... J'aimais toujours bien ce prénom et je l'ai gardé...

- Tu as du souffrir chaque fois qu'elle l'a prononcé non ?

- Non, cela me faisait du bien de pouvoir prononcer certains prénoms...

- Si tu es capable de prononcer leurs prénoms, alors tu es sur le chemin de ta propre rédemption. Bref, tu es amoureux !

- NON ! Il n'y a rien entre nous !

- Même pas un peu d'amitié ? Tu l'as emmenée voir Bach !

- Meredith avait eu les places par un de ses... amis...

J'avais failli dire « amant ».

- Toujours dans les parages elle... Amélia doit être aux anges de pouvoir chouchouter ton amie et le garçon... Mère poule a des poussins et elle doit être heureuse comme tout ! Donc cette charmante personne n'est rien de plus qu'une amie avec laquelle tu as des relations plus poussées...

- Mycroft, suppliai-je tout en ayant envie de me cacher sous son tapis persan. Tu aimes torturer ton malheureux petit frère sans défense ?

Cela le fit sourire... Je n'étais plus sans défense !

- Première règle de base : on n'a pas _ce genre_ de relations avec ses amis ! La règle n'est pas de moi mais d'une amie à toi : Meredith !

Je restai silencieux.

- Bien, mon petit frère crève d'amour pour cette demoiselle et il ne veut rien lui dire... Ni à moi non plus alors que je suis son grand frère... Aucune chance que tu me la présentes alors ?

- Non !

- Comme je suis un curieux de nature, j'ai fait consulter son dossier au bureau de police de Saint-Morelle. Ils avaient eu un drôle de cambrioleur, quelques jours auparavant, qui n'avait rien volé... par contre, le dossier de ton amie avait été en partie effacé. Une personne bien intentionnée avait gratté toutes les mentions de son nom véritable. Il ne reste plus que le faux nom : Emerson. Le tien est resté bien entendu. Vu qui elle a choisi comme avocat, la disparition de son nom ne me surprend pas. Bref, si un jour ce dossier tombe entre de mauvaises mains, ton amie ne risque rien, madame Emerson oui... Maître Higgins... Quel roublard !

- Je n'étais pas au courant de cet épisode là...

- C'est le meilleur pour faire disparaître des choses que l'on ne veut pas voir apparaître sur le devant de la scène...

- Tu as des informations sur lui ? Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

- Si tu es dans ses petits papiers ou que tu fais partie de son cercle d'amis, oui sans problème ! Les yeux fermés même. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à laisser tomber un ami ! Ni à mentir pour éviter à un criminel la corde... Mais si tu es son ennemi ou que tu touches un cheveu de la tête d'une personne qui lui est chère, gare à toi ! Meredith ne risque rien en sa présence...

- Mais dis-moi, tu es au courant de tout toi ?

- Non, il me manque juste un détail : la date de ton mariage...

- Oublie ça de suite !

- Alors ressert moi du thé pour que je boive pour oublier que tu ne veux pas me présenter cette charmante demoiselle...

Je remplis nos tasses et nous bûmes notre thé en silence. Mais lorsque mon frère avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait pas :

- C'est bien de t'amuser mon frère, mais n'oublie pas que cette demoiselle doit encore se marier... avec un autre ! Tu n'as pas respecté les convenances mon cher !

Je sentis de nouveau le rouge me monter au visage et cela fit rire mon frère quand il le remarqua. Surtout aussi parce que j'essayais encore une fois de le cacher derrière ma tasse de thé.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à répondre à ma question, mais garde cela à l'esprit... quoique, il est trop tard maintenant. Le vin est tiré, il faut le boire ! Et tu me l'amènes quel jour ?

- Va au diable ! fis-je en me levant et en prenant mon manteau. A un de ces jours !

- C'est quand tu veux... tu te fais rare de ces temps-ci... Amélia désespérait même de te revoir un jour ! Quand à Meredith, elle était fort peinée que tu ne passes jamais la voir...

- Je sais tout cela, mais tu me connais... Au fait, aurais-tu dans ta bibliothèque certains livres qui m'auraient appartenu étant jeune ?

- N'est-ce pas Amélia qui a repris ta bibliothèque lorsque tu es partit ?

- Si, mais elle n'a pas celui que je cherche... Un livre avec une histoire de pirates...

Mycroft cligna des yeux d'étonnement.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, m'empressai-je de dire.

- Pour un petit garçon blond ? demanda-t-il avec malice tout en se levant de son fauteuil pour se diriger dans l'autre pièce.

- Oui, répondis-je en suivant la grande carcasse de mon frère.

- J'ai une caisse et je vais regarder de suite ! Mais s'il n'est pas dedans, cela signifie que...

- Il est resté chez _lui_... Cela me fait peur... Je sais que je n'ai pas pris grand-chose dans ma chambre, la plupart de mes affaires se trouvaient dans mon meublé de Montague Street.

Mon frère attrapa une caisse au fond d'une armoire et sortit les livres qu'elle contenait. Je vis passer tous mes romans d'enfance. Ma foi, ils pourraient servir à Louis.

- « _Pirates of the caribbean_ » ! C'est bien cela que tu cherches ?

- Merveilleux il était chez toi !

- Non, je ne le vois pas dans la caisse. Il y en a des tas d'autres mais pas lui. Alors il est peut-être resté chez père...

- C'est catastrophique alors ! Tu n'avais pas pris tous mes livres quand tu as rempli cette caisse ?

- Si ! J'ai emportés tous les livres qui étaient restés sur les rayons de ta bibliothèque... Fouille encore une fois chez toi pour être sûr... Sinon j'irai le rechercher chez père. Je connais les jours où il est absent et j'ai toujours les clés. Tiens, tu as aussi des romans qui racontent les aventures de Morgan Kane le Texas Ranger et celles de Walt Slade, Texas Ranger lui aussi, dit « le faucon »... Ils devaient être parent avec nous parce je lis dans le résumé qu'ils ont les yeux gris eux aussi. Mais d'où tenais tu ce genre de littérature toi ?

- Patrick les achetait, il adorait les récits de cow-boys, et ensuite il me les donnait puisque j'aimais bien lire... Donne-moi toute la caisse si tu veux, je vais faire un heureux !

- Et gagner ainsi les faveurs de la dame de ton cœur ? me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Mon envie première était de le frapper avec un des livres.

- J'ai le droit d'essayer non ? me fit-il jovial. Si tu laissais les livres ici, j'irais les porter moi même chez la belle élue de ton coeur... Le gamin me prendrait pour le père Noël et il serait fou de joie...

- Au revoir Mycroft, fis-je en empoignant la caisse, et merci pour tout !

- Tiens moi au courant pour le livre que tu cherches ! J'irai le rechercher à la maison paternelle s'il le faut... en échange d'une visite de ta belle...

Je m'en fus avec célérité pour rentrer à Baker Street. Mon frère ne changerait jamais. Cabotin jusqu'au bout des doigts !

Cela m'avait fait du bien à moi aussi de parler de tout cela.

Louis serait content, j'avais des romans de western pour lui mais pas le précieux livre sur les pirates.

Où diable était-il celui là ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : je n'ai pas inventé les noms des livres avec les aventures du Texas Ranger Morgan Kane ni celles avec le Texas Ranger Walt Slade, dit « le faucon ».

- Les aventures de **Walt Slade** (auteur Bradford Scott) étaient publiées dans la collection _Marabout Junior Western _et ce Texas Ranger, qui possède un bel étalon noir, a aussi des yeux gris très clair...

- Les aventures de **Morgane Kane** (de l'auteur Louis Masterson) publiées à la Librairie des Champs-Élysées et ce Ranger a les yeux gris ardoise...


	33. 4ème:chap 137 : J'envoie valser

**Note de l'auteur** : pour la chanson chantée par Hélène, je remercie encore une fois Elyon de m'y avoir fait penser il y a un certain temps déjà... Par le biais d'un de ses clips avec des images tirées du film de Guy Ritchie avec Holmes (RDJ) et Irène Adler (Rachel McAdams).

Superbe clip avec des images de ce couple mythique qu'elle met tout le temps en scène...

Merci Elyon de m'avoir fait _redécouvrir_ cette chanson avec des images si « romantique »... La chanson est encore plus belle avec les extraits du film...

C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisie entre autre, mais aussi parce qu'elle parle d'envoyer valser des bijoux... que Karl offre à Meredith...

Message double aussi... Meredith pourrait l'avoir écrite en pensant à son amant qui la couvre de bijoux mais aussi à son amie qui se languit _peut-être_ d'un détective... Message personnel pour Sherlock ?

Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit tortueux de l'auteur... mis à part l'auteur lui même qui sait pertinemment ce qui se passe dans son cerveau...

* * *

**Chapitre 137 : J'envoie valser (le 20 mai)**

En attendant la fameuse journée du vingt, j'avais eu quelques affaires qui m'avaient bien occupées l'esprit.

Watson m'avait accompagné avec plaisir, mais je me retrouvai un matin sans lui au petit-déjeuner... Mon ami découchait souvent et notre logeuse ne disait rien ! Elle avait même accepté Meredith puisque mon amie était venue plusieurs fois sans que cela la choque...

Je ne cherchais même plus à comprendre : les femmes ne fonctionnaient décidément pas comme nous les hommes... Un jour « non », le lendemain « oui »...

L'heure pour partir approchait et j'enfilai mon smoking puisque la tenue de soirée était requise.

Un fiacre me conduisit au restaurant français « Le Jardin d'Hiver », excellent restaurant qui avait un petit plus par rapport à ses concurrents : un orchestre permanent, une salle de danse et une excellente cuisine, ce qui ne gâchait rien ! Le tarif par contre était classé « assez cher pour mes revenus modestes » ce qui fait que je ne l'avais jamais fréquenté auparavant. Malgré tout, je savais qu'il jouissait d'une très bonne renommée pour sa cuisine.

Les chasseurs me demandèrent mon nom et l'un deux vérifia sur la liste si j'avais le droit d'entrer. Le restaurant n'était pas ouvert aujourd'hui pour la clientèle habituelle, mais réservé en entier pour la soirée !

- Que la soirée vous soit agréable monsieur, fit le chasseur en s'inclinant devant moi.

Mes pas me conduisirent dans la salle principale et une vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour repérer Meredith et Hélène en grande discussion avec le coureur de jupons de service : Warren.

Après les salutations d'usage, ce dernier m'appris qu'il était parvenu à mettre une mélodie derrière les paroles de Meredith et qu'Hélène avait apprit à la chanter sans que l'on entende trop son accent anglais. Heureusement que chez Amélia elle avait parlé uniquement en français, cela l'avait aidé à perfectionner la langue de Molière.

Deux dames vinrent nous saluer.

- Monsieur Holmes, fit l'une d'elle. Ma main à couper que vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous...

- Le devrai-je ? leur demandai-je fort étonné.

- Certes, la dernière fois, nous ne portions pas de robe aussi jolie, plutôt des pantalons et des armes à la ceinture...

Bon sang ! Les femmes qui avaient ri lorsque Hélène avait appelé Harald « nounours d'amour » après que nous soyons fait attraper...

- Effectivement mesdames, jamais je ne vous aurais reconnues...

Elles s'en allèrent en riant et le reste des personnes vinrent me saluer aussi. Guillaume était là lui aussi mais je ne connaissais pas les autres.

Meredith me précisa :

- Des amis de Karl ainsi que ses associés dans le cabinet d'avocat. Plus les quelques musiciens de la troupe que Warren a engagé pour la soirée. Il s'occupera du violon mais il avait besoin d'un autre pour la chanson.

- Meredith, pitié ! fit Hélène en joignant les mains. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça !

- Hélène ! Tu es magnifique ! Tu vas y arriver et les éblouir tous !

- J'ai le trac !

- Même Karl a le tract quand il s'avance vers le juge pour défendre son client. Warren a le trac au moment de monter sur la scène de l'Opéra... Il est malade comme un chien !

Hélène poussa un long soupir et me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Ton amie est infernale ! Et je suis la principale victime de ses idées folles...

Cela fit rire Meredith et elle nous abandonna pour rejoindre son amant du jour.

Warren revint vers nous en compagnie de son violon, un Stainer... Pas n'importe quoi !

- Elle me tue ! soupira Hélène.

- Tu survivras...

- Monte sur la scène et chante à ma place alors !

- Ma voix n'est pas échauffée...

Elle me jeta un regard du style « merci de me laisser tomber » et Warren lui fit signe de la suivre pour justement aller échauffer sa voix.

Je sentis une petite main me prendre la mienne et je fus surpris de trouver Louis qui me souriait.

- Bonjour Sherlock ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?

- Bonsoir Louis. Oui je te suis...

C'est vrai, il était prévu qu'il soit là lui aussi.

- T'as trouvé le livre avec les pirates ? me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Hélas non... Mais j'ai retrouvé des livres avec des histoires de cow-boys ! La caisse est chez moi, je te les donnerai la prochaine fois.

- Merci ! fit-il avec des yeux brillants de bonheur. Au fait, j'ai vu... (Il s'interrompit brusquement en se mordant les lèvres).

- Oui ? fis-je pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Qui as-tu vu ?

- Saint-Nicolas... ou Santa Claus pour parler comme les anglophones !

- Tu as croisé le Père Noël au mois de mai toi ?

- Oui c'est ça... le Père Noël ! me dit-il tout sérieux.

Il m'emmena au premier rang et je m'assis aux côtés de mon amie. Louis s'installa aux côtés de Karl.

Alors là, je me posais beaucoup de questions moi ! Le Père Noël était un personnage inventé, descendant du Sinter Klaas hollandais, mais de là à le croiser au mois de mai... Un ami de Karl avait du se déguiser en papa Noël et faire un joli cadeau à Louis...

Ne nous posons pas de questions avec un enfant !

Tout le monde pris place autour de la scène. Sa conception permettait que du premier au dernier rang, tout le monde entende bien.

Warren prit place sur la scène avec son violon et un autre le suivi avec un accordéon, le « piano du pauvre ».

- Mesdames et messieurs, fit Warren de sa plus belle voix, bien le bonjour. Bon anniversaire à toi Karl ! (Il le remercia d'un signe de tête). Avant de passer à table, il y a un petit cadeau pour toi... une chanson écrite par ton amie et chantée par une autre... la musique est de mon cru ! Indulgence pour le trac de la jeune chanteuse, pour qui c'est une grande première... De plus, je lui ai demandé de chanter en diminuant le son de sa voix parce que le texte était trop doux que pour y mettre de la puissance. Ce qu'elle a fait avec beaucoup de difficultés mais elle y est parvenue... À mon sens, elle devrait se lancer dans la discipline... Venez nous rejoindre sur scène Hélène ! Nous sommes entre nous...

Meredith se trouvait entre Karl et moi même et je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne :

- C'est une surprise pour moi aussi, elle n'a pas voulu que j'assiste à ses répétitions. Mais Warren était emballé ! Il chante lui aussi en plus d'être Premier Violoniste. Même s'il ne chante pas à l'Opéra, c'est juste un loisir.

- La chanson est en français, poursuivi Warren, mais je sais que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle le parlent. Hélène, ma chère, c'est à vous ! Imaginez que vous êtes seule... et dites vous bien que même les meilleurs ont le trac avant de monter sur scène ! Moi même je suis mort de trouille rien qu'à l'idée de jouer devant eux... mais dès que mon archet sera posé sur mes cordes, les autres n'existeront plus...

L'accordéon se mit à jouer et après une vingtaine de secondes, Hélène se mit à chanter, avec une voix assez basse et douce, le texte écrit par Meredith.

_**J'en vois des qui s'donnent, donnent des bijoux**_

_**Dans le cou**_

_**C'est beau mais quand même**_

_**Ce ne sont que des cailloux**_

_**Des pierres qui vous roulent, roulent**_

_**Et qui vous coulent**_

_**Sur les joues**_

_**J'aime mieux que tu m'aimes**_

_**Sans dépenser des sous**_

_**Moi je m'en moque**_

_**J'envoie valser**_

_**Les trucs en toc**_

_**Les cages dorées**_

_**Toi quand tu m'serres très fort**_

_**C'est comme un trésor**_

_**Et ça**_

_**Et ça vaut de l'or**_

Le violon se mit à jouer et je me laissai emporter par la mélodie. Le mélange entre l'accordéon et le violon était magnifique. Qui aurait dit que ces deux instruments se mariassent aussi bien ?

Meredith était aux anges et ses yeux brillaient de fierté en écoutant ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire avec son texte. La main de Karl était posée sur la sienne, mais pas dans un geste fraternel... Serait-il possible qu'à la longue, ils finissent par se caser ces deux là ?

_**J'en vois des qui s'lancent des regards**_

_**Et des fleurs**_

_**Puis qui s'laissent quelque part**_

_**Ou ailleurs**_

_**Entre les roses et les choux**_

_**J'en connais des tas qui feraient mieux de s'aimer un peu**_

_**Un peu comme nous**_

_**Qui nous aimons beaucoup**_

_**Et d'envoyer**_

_**Ailleurs**_

_**Valser**_

_**Les bagues et les**_

_**Cœurs**_

_**En collier**_

_**Car quand on s'aime très fort**_

_**C'est comme un trésor**_

_**Et ça**_

_**Et ça vaut de l'or**_

Le violon Stainer de Warren jouait toujours en même temps que l'accordéon. Je comprenais qu'il ait choisi cet instrument populaire qui correspondait bien à l'univers « simple » dans lequel Meredith gravitait. Il avait réussi à trouver la musique qui collait bien au texte et Hélène le chantait d'une voix juste et tout en douceur. Si elle avait été prise par le trac au départ, elle était parfaitement à l'aise maintenant.

Warren était à sa gauche et l'accordéoniste à sa droite. Chacun était parfaitement à l'aise sur la scène. Le violon était mélancolique et j'aimais ça.

_**Moi pour toujours**_

_**J'envoie valser**_

_**Les preuves d'amour**_

_**En or plaqué**_

_**Puisque tu m'serres très fort**_

_**C'est là mon trésor**_

_**C'est toi**_

_**Toi qui vaut de l'or**_

Les deux dernières phrases furent prononcées en me regardant droit dans les yeux et cela me mis légèrement mal à l'aise.

L'accordéon et le violon s'arrêtèrent en même temps et la salle l'applaudit chaleureusement tout en félicitant Meredith, qui eut droit à un baiser chaste sur la joue de la part de son amant des jours pairs ou impairs...

Louis était conquis, mais Hélène aurait chanté n'importe quoi et même faux qu'il aurait été enchanté quand même.

- Bon anniversaire Karl ! fit-elle en le saluant.

L'homme était aux anges et vu le regard qu'il jeta à Meredith, je compris que leur nuit serait plus chaude que les flammes de l'enfer...

Hélène me rejoignit, se fit embrasser par Meredith puis chaudement remercier par Karl et fut couverte de compliments par Louis qui lui sauta au cou.

Enfin, après avoir remercié tous ceux qui la félicitaient elle arriva à ma hauteur.

- Meredith avait raison, tu t'es bien débrouillée et c'était magnifique ! lui dis-je en lui baisant la main.

- Une certaine cantatrice qui passait encore une fois dans les parages m'a donné deux ou trois conseils pour placer ma voix et surtout pour la chanter comme Warren voulait que je la chante. Warren est un vrai bourreau du travail !

- Elle ne t'a plus fait de remarque sur le fait que tu étais dans la loge d'un coureur ?

- Non, elle a compris qu'il n'oserait même pas m'inviter à boire un café ! Warren est un gentleman mais il aime bien collectionner les conquêtes féminines... C'est un bon professeur de chant en tout cas. Je pense que c'est lui qui va chanter pendant le repas...

Nous allâmes nous asseoir à table et nous attendîmes que les plats soient servis. Louis avait prit place à côté de son parrain et ils étaient en grande discussion tous les deux.

Le repas fut copieux et excellent ! La réputation de ce restaurant et du cuisinier n'était pas surfaite ! Quant aux vins servis à table... Hélène aurait bien aimé passer ses vacances prochaines dans leurs caves ! Tout le monde était réuni à table et les discussions allaient bon train pendant que Warren jouait de la musique avec l'orchestre qui avait repris sa place.

Ensuite, les tables furent débarrassées et des petits groupes de discussion se formèrent.

De deux choses l'une : ou les invités ne connaissaient pas la profession de mon amie, ou ils s'en fichaient éperdument parce qu'ils discutaient avec elle comme si de rien n'était.

Hélène et moi étions restés à table pour savourer un verre de vin. Un de plus...

- Sherlock, il s'est passé un événement bizarre hier.

- Tu m'intrigues... Raconte !

Elle me fit signe d'approcher sa tête de la mienne et me chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

- Karl et Meredith étaient venus chez moi pour emmener Louis faire une promenade à cheval avec eux, ainsi je serais tranquille pour aller répéter à l'Opéra avec Warren. On frappe à la porte d'entrée et Karl va ouvrir. Imagine notre stupéfaction à nous trois lorsque nous l'avons entendu dire « Monsieur Holmes ! Vous ici ? ». Ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes de passer à l'improviste et Louis n'avait rien oublié chez toi...

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise et basculai ma tête en arrière : Mycroft !

- Notre surprise fut encore plus grande en entendant le dénommé répondre à Karl : « Bonjour monsieur l'effaceur de dossier » avec une autre voix que la tienne. C'est alors que Meredith s'est exclamée « Mycroft ! » et de rajouter devant mon air ahuri « le grand frère de Qui-tu-sais ».

Ainsi donc la curiosité de mon frère avait été plus forte que tout le reste. Mon frère qui ne bougeait quasi jamais, qui ne déviait jamais de son chemin, avait pris la peine d'aller jusque chez Hélène ! Un jour à noter dans les annales des faits exceptionnels et inhabituels ! On aurait eu plus de chance de croiser Lucifer en personne en train de danser en tutu rose au milieu des campagnes que de voir mon frère changer sa route !

- Oui Sherlock ! Ton frère aîné est venu chez moi ! Pour me rencontrer parce que son adorable petit frère ne voulait pas faire les présentations entre nous deux ! Il avait même un livre d'images pour Louis ! Il était aux anges, il y avait des représentations de cow-boys et d'indiens !

- Voilà le mystère du Père Noël résolu !

Hélène me regarda avec des yeux ébahis et je lui expliquai ce que c'était passé avec Louis. Il s'était retenu au dernier moment de me parler de la visite de mon frère.

- Oui, je lui avais demandé de ne rien te dire. Je voulais en discuter avec toi. Ton frère et Meredith, ce n'est pas l'amour fou !

- Ils ne se connaissent pratiquement pas ! Il y a sept ans d'écart avec mon frère et il avait déjà quitté la maison le jour où ma route a croisée celle de Meredith. Pour elle, c'est mon frère aîné mais un inconnu aussi. Il est resté longtemps ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Les autres sont partit en emmenant Louis qui était dévoré par la curiosité et avait une tonne de questions à lui poser. Quant à moi, je devais partir pour l'Opéra une heure plus tard. Je lui ai servit du café et nous avons discuté. Il ne m'a posé aucunes questions indiscrètes sur ce que nous faisions dans le lit une fois le soleil couché... Il m'a demandé de lui raconter les paysages normands, mes livres préférés et plein d'autres choses...

- J'étais passé chez lui le dix-huit et il était au courant de mon enquête en Normandie avec toi...

Je lui expliquai, mais pas dans tous les détails, ma visite chez mon frère, la présence d'un homme du gouvernement à Saint-Morelle et la caisse de mes vieux livres que j'avais reprise chez lui pour donner à Louis, notamment des livres avec les aventures des Texas Rangers.

- Mon frère est un petit curieux... conclus-je en me resservant du vin.

- Il m'a donné l'impression d'un gros ours gentil... mais j'espère qu'il ne reviendra plus, parce qu'il risque de remarquer que les repas me profitent bien et que j'ai pris du ventre ! Il me sera difficile de lui faire croire que c'est l'abus de nourriture et de boissons alcoolisées qui me donne un ventre pareil !

- Je me ferai un plaisir de lui taper sur les doigts !

La visite de mon frère chez Hélène m'obséda toute la soirée. Mon frère avait deviné mes sentiments à l'égard d'Hélène et il voulait connaître la jeune femme qui m'avait fait sortir de ma solitude amoureuse qui devait lui sembler durer depuis trop longtemps.

Mais contrairement à ce que mon frère pensait, je ne me sentais pas la force de pousser cette relation au delà de notre aventure. Une fois Hélène revenue de son accouchement, je mettrais fin à tout cela. Sa vie était encore à faire et je n'étais pas égoïste au point de la monopoliser indéfiniment. Je n'avais rien à lui offrir...

Je l'emmenai écouter Warren qui chantait aussi bien en italien, qu'en français et qu'en anglais.

La soirée se termina vers deux heures du matin et ce fut Amélia qui vint récupérer Louis personnellement.

Meredith partit avec l'avocat d'Hélène et moi, je rentrai en fiacre à Baker Street avec Hélène. Elle rentra par l'immeuble d'à côté et moi par la porte principale.

Watson était toujours absent car je ne vis ni sa canne, ni son chapeau, ni son manteau.

Je gagnai ma chambre, bloquai la porte avec le dossier de la chaise et passai par mon placard pour rejoindre Hélène. Elle enlevait ses vêtements et je me fis un plaisir de l'aider à les ôter.

Nous le fîmes debout, assez fébrilement, nous en avions envie tous les deux et ce fut assez chaud...

Vingt minutes après, j'avais récupéré et je me fis un plaisir de lui faire l'amour avec plus de lenteur, et cette fois-ci allongés sur le matelas.

Puis, nous sombrâmes tous les deux dans un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Elyon avait envie d'une rencontre Mycroft/Louis... du style « Oh ! T'es qui toi ? Le Père Noël ? ». Je n'avais aucune idée au moment où elle m'avait parlé de ce petit délire... Donc, j'avais laissé tomber l'affaire en pensant de bonne foi que je ne ferais pas cette scène du tout.

Puis, une fois écrit le chapitre avec Mycroft/Sherlock, j'ai eu une idée lumineuse : Sherlock qui demande à son frère s'il n'aurait pas des livres à lui... Mycroft lui donne ce qu'il a récupéré dans la chambre de son petit frère, mais il n'a pas le livre avec les pirates... Allez hop ! Ajout à ce chapitre là ! Faisons plaisir à Elyon en poursuivant la chose !

Et comme Mycroft est un grand curieux, qu'il a accès à des documents grâce à son emploi, il s'invite chez Hélène puisqu'il sait où elle habite... Louis est encore là et il rencontre Mycroft ! Louis répond donc à Sherlock qu'il a croisé le père Noël...

La rencontre est racontée de manière indirecte mais je n'avais pas le choix puisque c'est Sherlock le narrateur...

**Note de l'auteur sur le Père Noël** : Le **Père Noël** est un personnage légendaire lié à la fête de Noël. Bien que la tradition du Père Noël ait des origines en Europe du Nord, il est popularisé aux États-Unis au XIXe siècle.

Le terme « Père Noël » apparaît plus tardivement en France, au début du XXe siècle. Qu'il soit appelé _**Father Christmas**_ ou _**Santa Claus**_ en anglais, _Weihnachtsmann_ en allemand, ou _**Père Noël**_, sa fonction principale est de distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants dans les maisons pendant la nuit de Noël qui a lieu chaque année du 24 au 25 décembre.

Le Père Noël est l'équivalent français du _**Santa Claus**_ américain dont le nom est lui-même déformation du _**Sinter Klaas**_ (Saint Nicolas) néerlandais.

Il est aussi largement inspiré de Julenisse, un lutin nordique qui apporte des cadeaux, à la fête du milieu de l'hiver, la _Midtvintersblot_, ainsi que du dieu celte Gargan, (qui inspira le Gargantua de Rabelais) et du dieu viking Odin, qui descendait sur terre pour offrir des cadeaux aux enfants scandinaves.

De Julenisse, le Père Noël a gardé la barbe blanche, le bonnet et les vêtements en fourrure rouge.

Par le nom de « **Saint Nicolas** », elle désigne Nicolas de Myre, un personnage qui vécut au IVe siècle au sud de la Turquie actuelle près d'Antalya, contemporain de la dernière vague de persécutions et du Concile de Nicée, moment important du christianisme.

Au XIe siècle, sa dépouille est volée par des marchands italiens, mais ils laissent sur place un morceau de crâne et de mâchoire. Rapportée à Bari en Italie, la relique produirait des miracles. Selon la légende, il aurait ressuscité trois enfants trucidés par un horrible boucher. Il est alors présenté comme le saint protecteur des tout-petits.

C'est pourquoi, en sa mémoire, le 6 décembre de chaque année, principalement dans les pays d'Europe du Nord et de l'Est (notamment dans l'Est de la France en Alsace, à Nancy et à St-Nicolas-de-Port ainsi qu'en Belgique), la coutume veut qu'un personnage, habillé comme on imaginait que saint Nicolas l'était (grande barbe, crosse d'évêque, mitre, grand vêtement à capuche), va alors de maison en maison pour offrir des cadeaux aux enfants sages.


	34. 4ème:chap 138 : Les prénoms

_Embrasse moi_

_Agrippe moi_

_Déchire moi_

_Délivre moi_

_Par ton amour_

_Fais moi des jours_

_Fais moi des nuits_

_Comme du velours_

_Je veux dormir au creux de toi_

_Par tes soupirs trouver mes joies_

_Emporte moi_

_Dans le soleil_

_Dans les merveilles_

_De tes réveils_

_Emporte moi_

_Entre tes bras_

_Dans un palais_

_Comme un jouet_

_Je veux rêver_

_Des rêves à toi_

_Je veux dormir au creux de toi_

_Avec tes doigts_

_Agrippe moi_

_Déchire moi_

_Délivre moi_

_O mon amour_

_**Embrasse moi : Gilbert Bécaud**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Voilà une chanson qui décrit bien les sentiments de nos deux protagonistes...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 138 : Le choix des prénoms... (La nuit du 20 au 21 mai)**

Hélène gémit et bougea beaucoup dans son sommeil et cela me réveilla. Elle dormait couchée sur le côté, comme à son habitude, sans rien sur le dos et, en passant mes doigts dans son dos, je sentis qu'il était mouillé de transpiration. Quelque chose n'allait pas !

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

- Chut, fis-je doucement, ce n'est que moi... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien...me répondit-elle tout en bougeant son oreiller pour s'asseoir et s'appuyer contre le mur, mis à part que ce casse pied de locataire me fait mal au ventre ! J'aimerais tant qu'il ne soit plus là celui-là ! Qu'il disparaisse avant l'heure même !

Je m'assis à mon tour en relevant mon oreiller pour l'appuyer contre le mur et être plus à l'aise. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, la sienne était toute froide.

- Hélène, arrête d'insulter cet enfant... Il n'y est pour rien ! Tu avais décidé de le protéger quand nous étions encore en Normandie...

- Je m'étais dit que si je l'acceptais, ce serait peut-être plus facile pour moi... Mais c'est peine perdue... Au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit en moi, je le déteste !

- Hélène ! fis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules, ne dis pas ça ! L'enfant entend tes propos...

Elle se leva, enfila ma robe de chambre pourpre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. S'asseyant sur l'appui de fenêtre, elle écarta un peu la tenture pour aller poser son front là où il faisait plus frais.

- Tu parles comme Amélia... me confia-t-elle avec la voix tremblante tout en se tournant vers moi. Elle aussi me déconseille d'insulter l'enfant, me dit que je dois faire comme si j'étais heureuse, elle me conseille même de lui trouver des prénoms ! (Le ton de sa voix monta d'une octave). Comme si l'orphelinat n'était pas capable de lui en trouver ! Et puis quoi encore ? Lui acheter des layettes et le garder auprès de moi ?

Sa dernière phrase avait été criée !

En proie à la détresse, elle reposa sa tête contre le mur qui entourait l'appui de fenêtre.

- Excuse-moi... je ne devrais pas m'énerver ainsi mais je n'y peux rien... Je n'en veux pas de cet enfant... Pas dans les conditions dans lesquelles il fut conçu... Laissez-moi au moins espérer qu'il parte avant le terme...

Elle resta silencieuse et je l'entendis renifler. Me levant, j'allai la rejoindre et je passai mes bras autour d'elle. Étant toujours assise en train de regarder la rue, Hélène me tournait le dos. Sa tête vint s'appuyer contre mon torse nu et je sentis l'humidité des larmes couler sur mon ventre.

- Amélia parle en toute connaissance de cause tu sais, fis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est son expérience qui joue en ta faveur. Écoute là ! Obéis lui même !

- Sherlock ! me dit-elle entre deux hoquets. Je ne peux pas aimer cet enfant ! Ce n'est pas mon enfant !

- Hélène, écoute-moi... Cet enfant va déjà mal commencer dans la vie : fruit d'un viol et abandonné dans un orphelinat ! L'endroit même où les enfants sont traités comme des moins que rien ! Pas de mère ou de père pour lui conter une histoire, pour calmer ses angoisses, pour l'aider dans la vie et lui apprendre tout ce qu'il doit savoir... Cet enfant est déjà voué à une vie de misère avant même d'être né...

- Tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser ?

- Non, loin de moi cette idée !

- C'est toi qui m'as interdit de me faire avorter !

- C'était trop dangereux comme opération Hélène ! Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que si tu traites cet enfant avec mépris et haine, il va le ressentir! Cela risque de lui porter préjudice dans sa vie future... Il y aura des séquelles à la haine de l'enfant qui se distille peu à peu dans ton corps.

- Là tu cites Meredith ! Elle m'a dit elle aussi il y a quelques jours que haïr son enfant laissait des séquelles à vie ! N'importe quoi !

- Non, Meredith a raison elle aussi... L'enfant doit ressentir l'état d'esprit de sa mère. Je ne sais pas à partir de quel mois il commence à entendre des sons... Amélia a eu un enfant à l'âge de quatorze ans... dans les conditions que tu imagines...

- Encore pire à cet âge là, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, pourtant elle était heureuse ! Elle avait décidé que cet enfant l'aiderait à s'en sortir et elle l'a choyé quand elle était enceinte. Lui racontant des histoires... Elle m'a toujours dit que sa naissance avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cette petite main qui lui a serré le doigt quand elle lui avait dit « bonjour »... Il avait reconnu la voix de sa mère tout simplement... la voix qui lui avait parlé gentiment et avec amour...

Hélène eu un rire moqueur :

- Tu as des preuves pour cette théorie farfelue ? Parce que tous les bébés font ce genre de chose ! Moi aussi j'ai serré le doigt de ma mère, moi aussi je gazouillais dans les bras de mon père et ma soeur aussi. Maman nous avait raconté nos premiers jours !

Bien, puisqu'elle ne me croyait pas, il me fallait lui en dire plus sur moi et sur mes rapports avec ma chère mère... Lui prouver par le contraire qu'Amélia avait raison dans cette histoire.

Je soupirai pour me donner le courage de replonger dans tous ces souvenirs... dont certains étaient difficile, surtout en repensant à mon fils que j'avais senti bouger dans le ventre de Christine lorsqu'il avait entendu ma voix... tout cela avant que mon père et le sien ne découvre l'endroit de sa retraite et ne l'envoie en tant que fille fugueuse et mère mineure dans cet endroit horrible !

Occulte ce passage si tu ne veux pas sombrer ! m'admonestai-je mentalement.

Après avoir respiré plusieurs fois profondément pour calmer les battements de mon cœur et le tremblement de mes mains, ce que Hélène avait du ressentir vu où elle était collée, je lui dis avec une voix calme :

- Quand ma mère s'est retrouvée enceinte de moi, elle était dans le même état d'esprit que toi... elle ne me voulait pas. Dès qu'elle a compris qu'elle était enceinte, elle m'a haï et ne s'est jamais retenue de me le faire savoir...

- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? me demanda-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre mon ventre.

Ma main ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux et les épaules.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir, mais ma grand-mère était présente dès qu'elle avait su que sa fille allait avoir un enfant. C'est elle qui a tout raconté à Amélia qui me la raconté ensuite.

- C'est vrai ? Ou tu me racontes des histoires pour me faire changer d'avis ?

- Véridique Hélène ! Ma grand-mère avait tout consigné dans un carnet au fur et à mesure de la grossesse de sa fille, ainsi que tout ce qui s'est passé à ma naissance et une partie de ma vie en tant que bébé. Elle avait, un jour qu'elle était venue rendre visite à ma mère et voir comment j'allais, donné ses carnets à Amélia et lui avait tout raconté en même temps. Amélia a ensuite mieux compris les choses à mon sujet. À cette époque, je devais avoir neuf ans. Ma grand-mère est décédée peu avant mes douze ans. Elle n'a pas vu sa fille mourir avant elle...

- Alors si ce que tu vas me raconter est vrai... Je t'écoute.

- Les deux dernières grossesses de ma mère avaient échouées et d'après mon frère, elle en avait souffert. Ma grand-mère avait exhorté sa fille à ne pas se conduire ainsi envers son futur enfant. Peine perdue ! Nous somme déjà têtus dans la famille Holmes mais ma mère nous battait tous ! Ma mère lui disait qu'elle espérait que je n'arriverais pas à terme et que je mourrais... Mais les mois ont passés et j'étais toujours là... Un an avant ma conception, ma mère avait donné naissance à des jumelles, un mois et demi avant le terme... C'était beaucoup trop tôt, elles ne pesaient pas grand-chose et elles ne virent pas le jour se lever... Ma mère en avait trop souffert et ne voulait plus d'enfant puisqu'elle les perdait... sauf moi qui m'accrochais !

- C'est des histoires tristes que tu me racontes...

- Ma vie n'est qu'un long calvaire...

- Tu as l'art et la manière de me réconforter toi !

- Louis me l'a déjà dit, fis-je en passant ma main sur son visage toujours inondé de larmes. Bref, ma mère a continué à se plaindre de ma présence, à m'insulter, à dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, qu'elle ne s'occuperait pas de moi et que les autres n'avaient qu'à le faire eux-mêmes. Les seules personnes qui me parlaient gentiment étaient ma grand-mère qui obligeait ma mère à rester là quand elle me lisait des histoires, alors que j'étais toujours dans le ventre de ma mère et la cuisinière. Elle aussi avait une voix douce et faisait des tas de bonnes choses à ma mère pour que « le petiot en profite lui aussi ! ». À ma naissance, ma grand-mère et cette cuisinière étaient là pour aider ma mère car la sage-femme n'arrivait pas assez vite, ou c'était moi qui était trop pressé... Ma naissance s'est bien passée, aucun problème, si ce n'est que j'étais bien vivant et pas du tout décidé à me laisser mourir.

Je lâchai Hélène le temps d'enfiler ma robe de chambre parce que je commençais à avoir froid et je repris ma position initiale. Hélène reposa sa tête contre moi.

- Tous les bébés pleurent beaucoup à la naissance... Je n'ai pas dérogé à la règle et j'ai utilisé mes poumons. Il fallait me nourrir après m'avoir lavé. Alors ma mère a bien du déroger à ses principes et me donner le sein. La vieille cuisinière, Victoria, avait eu beaucoup d'enfants et avait aidé ses filles à mettre les leur au monde. En principe, lorsque tu déposes le bébé dans les bras de sa mère, il la reconnaît à sa voix, à son odeur... Nous sommes des mammifères comme les autres. Mais moi je ne voulais pas aller près de ma mère ! Je hurlais encore plus fort quand ma grand-mère m'y a déposé ! Il n'y avait qu'au son de la voix de ma grand-mère ou au son de la voix de Victoria que je me calmais !

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu te souvenais de la voix de ta mère qui t'insultait ? Mais enfin Sherlock, tu ne comprenais pas les mots !

- Non, je ne comprenais pas les mots, juste l'intonation pour les dire ! Un animal ne comprend pas les mots, mais l'intonation oui ! Patrick avait un chien qui était assez marrant. Si tu prenais une voix de débile et que tu disais gentiment au chien : « Mais que tu es bête toi ! Je vais te frapper vilain chien, te tuer et te noyer », il agitait la queue, alors que tu le menaçais ! Par contre, si tu prenais une voix dure pour lui dire : « Gentil chien, je vais te caresser et te donner à manger », il tremblait ! Ce chien comprenait ton intonation mais pas les mots ! Un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère, c'est être pareil !

- Coïncidence non que tu aies pleuré plus fort dans les bras de ta mère ?

- Non, ma grand-mère aimait bien vérifier les choses... J'ai de qui tenir moi tu sais ! Elle s'est amusée à me poser dans les bras de ma mère et je hurlais. Plus elle m'éloignait d'elle, moins je pleurais et plus je devenais calme. Victoria me prenait dans ses bras, me parlait et je me taisais. Dès que le son de la voix ma mère se faisait entendre dans la chambre, je pleurais de nouveau. Ma grand-mère s'est occupée de moi et je n'allais près de ma mère que pour me nourrir. Même son lait je ne le voulais pas. Alors ma grand-mère a conseillé à mon père de faire venir une nourrice. Il n'a pas voulu au départ mais quand ma mère lui a dit que soit il faisait appel à une nourrice, soit elle me laissait mourir de faim...

- Il y a fait appel alors ? me demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui et en urgence ! Il a menti à la femme en disant que ma mère n'avait pas de lait... Tu comprends pourquoi Amélia et Meredith te demande de faire un effort et de ne pas insulter ton enfant ? Amélia connaît les conséquences pour un enfant lorsque sa mère le hait.

- Je ne le verrai pas grandir cet enfant, alors à quoi bon ?

- Donne lui une minuscule chance de s'en sortir... Tu aimerais sans doute savoir que ton enfant s'en sort bien dans la vie plutôt que d'apprendre qu'il a viré dans la délinquance non ?

- Je ne veux avoir aucunes nouvelles de lui Sherlock...

- Pourquoi ne le mettrais-tu pas dans une famille qui a des enfants mais en veux encore un ou chez un couple qui en veut mais qui ne sait pas en avoir de manière naturelle ? Meredith et Amélia connaissent beaucoup de choses, elles peuvent t'aider... Que cet innocent n'ait pas toute la misère dès le départ !

- Tu as sans doute raison... Je vais en parler avec elles deux...

- Bien ! fis-je en lui prenant le visage entre mes mains. Passons au prénom maintenant !

- Non Sherlock ! gémit-elle. Que les gens qui s'en occuperont en choisissent un !

- Hélène ! Trouve des prénoms que tu aimes bien pour cet enfant...

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses bras m'enserrèrent un peu plus fort la taille.

- J'aimais bien le prénom de William pour un garçon... Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui donner ce prénom... Alexandre aussi est un joli prénom, très royal comme prénom...

- Alexandre le Grand, roi de macédoine et grand conquérant ! déclamai-je en essuyant ses larmes. Fait dans les rois et les empereurs alors...

Elle eu un petit rire.

- Je viens de penser à l'empereur romain Commode...

- Pas évident à porter ce prénom ! En plus, il n'était pas commode du tout mais du genre cruel ! Mais je pensais à un autre empereur...

- Lequel ? Caligula ? Néron ? Domitien ?

- Que des sanguinaires tous les quatre ! Evite de lui donner un prénom impossible aussi ! Je pensais à Maximilien, empereur lui aussi mais du Saint-Empire romain germanique. Je ne connais pas sa vie ni son oeuvre mais le prénom n'est pas mal...

- Oui, fit-elle songeuse, j'aime bien aussi ! Cela ira bien aussi puisqu'il vivra en France. Allez, je prends le prénom que tu viens de choisir.

- Et si c'est une fille ? Tu ne peux pas l'appeler Maximilien tout de même !

- Je m'étais toujours dit quand j'étais adolescente, que si j'avais des enfants, je choisirais William pour un garçon et Élisabeth pour une fille...

- Et bien voilà ! C'est joli Élisabeth !

- Ah non ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Pas ce prénom là pour un enfant que je vais abandonner ! Hors de question ! Et il est exclu que j'appelle ma fille, si un jour j'ai des enfants, par le même prénom que l'enfant que j'aurai abandonné ! Trouve-moi autre chose !

- J'ai trouvé pour un garçon, à toi de faire le reste !

- Alice ? me demanda-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

- La policière qui devait surveiller Louis portait ce prénom et ce n'était pas une lumière !

- Merci de m'aider ! Bon, je réfléchirai plus tard parce que je commence à avoir froid moi. Je me ferais bien la belle dans le sud de la France pour avoir plus chaud... (Elle se redressa soudainement). Mais oui ! Isabelle ! C'est français non ?

- Origines juives il me semble...

- Il y a aussi Isabelle le Catholique, celle qui a donné son prénom à la robe des chevaux... Elle avait dit qu'elle n'ôterait pas sa chemise tant que son mari n'était pas rentré de Croisades...Imagine la couleur de la chemise à la fin ! Une deuxième légende raconte que lors du siège de Grenade en 1491, Isabelle la Catholique avait fait le vœu de ne pas changer de chemise avant la prise de la ville. Cette chemise avait jauni et les manchettes étaient fort sales...

- Jolie robe que celle d'isabelle pour les chevaux... Assez rare quand même, sauf pour les chevaux nordiques...

- C'est gentil à toi de changer de sujet pour me faire penser à autre chose...

- Mince ! Je suis démasqué...

- Pourquoi es-tu plus agréable avec moi quand je souffre ? me demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint. Quand tout va bien tu deviens désagréable...

- Imagine que je devienne désagréable dans un moment pareil...

- J'aime autant pas... mais tu pourrais t'abstenir aussi les autres jours !

- C'est mon caractère de cochon qui refait surface ! Il y a eu des séquelles chez moi ! Mes parents avaient des caractères de cochon et j'ai hérité de la fougue des Holmes et de leur damné caractère...

- Mycroft y a échappé lui ?

- Oui ! Il a meilleur caractère que moi mais il est misanthrope lui aussi ! Tout n'est pas perdu chez les Holmes ! De pire en pire ! Et de père en fils !

- Brise le lien alors ! Romps avec ton passé en l'affrontant !

- Fait un effort avec ton locataire !

- Chantage ?

- Oui, tu es trop grande pour que je te propose des bonbons si tu fais la gentille fille...

- Tu vois que tu peux être réconfortant quand tu le veux... même si tu as commencé par du triste, tu termines dans la gaîté.

- Alors tout n'est pas perdu pour moi. Viens, retournons sous les couvertures au chaud...

Hélène se coucha sur le dos et je me mis sur mon côté puis me collai contre elle et passai mon bras autour d'elle.

- Ça va aller ? lui demandai-je en l'embrassant sur son épaule nue.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix... Enfin, je vais un peu mieux qu'il y a trente minutes...

- Tu vas partir en Normandie au fait ?

- Oui pour reconduire Louis. C'était un homme du marquis qui l'avait escorté jusqu'à Londres. Amélia et moi allons nous charger de le reconduire et nous resterons quelques jours sur place. Ensuite, je ne le reverrai plus avant que tout ceci soit terminé...

- Tu vas lui manquer ! Que vas-tu lui raconter comme mensonge pour lui expliquer qu'il ne peut plus te voir ?

- Je ne sais pas... Nous chercherons une excuse valable. Ou lui dire la vérité ! Il va me manquer lui aussi !

- Il t'adore parce que tu t'occupes bien de lui !

- Merci... me murmura-t-elle en me caressant mon bras tout doucement avec son index.

Mes lèvres allèrent se perdre dans son cou... remontèrent jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille et finirent leur voyage sur ses lèvres.

Le fait d'avoir tout mon avant collé contre elle réveilla le désir en moi et le fit monter assez vite. Son corps se cambra un peu quand mes doigts, après être passé sur ses seins, descendirent vers l'endroit où culminait son désir. Un petit gémissement de désir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque mon doigt s'introduisit en elle.

Sa main se promena sur mon membre durcit et ses doigts jouèrent avec mon extrémité.

Nous fîmes durer le petit jeu des préliminaires jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre soit prêt à exploser de jouissance.

Alors, lui écartant doucement les cuisses, je m'introduisis en elle, au plus profond... Cet instant magique où je ne faisais plus qu'un avec elle, cet instant où nos corps fusionnaient ensemble, cet instant où je n'existais plus qu'à travers elle... et elle à travers moi...

De toute ma vie d'adulte, je n'avais jamais aimé perdre le contrôle... Sauf en ce moment là, pendant ce bref laps de temps qu'était la jouissance, ces quelques secondes où nous n'étions plus maître de rien...

Cette courte période où la décharge de plaisir prenait possession de nos corps et nous laissait ensuite pantelant, épuisé, harassé, fourbu... Cet instant suprême ou je lui donnais son plaisir et ou elle me donnait le mien était pour moi un moment de pur bonheur et d'abandon total...

Hélène était ma drogue... et je venais de me faire une terrible injection parce que je fus incapable de me bouger de son corps.

Pour finir, ce fut elle qui me fit rouler parce que je commençais à peser lourd...

- Bonne nuit Sherlock, me dit-elle en m'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

* * *

**Message pour Elyon**: En effet, Mycroft avait dit à son frère que s'il lui apportait les livres, Louis le prendrait pour le père Noël... hum... l'auteur peut parfois oublier certaines choses... notamment oublier qu'elle l'avait noté dans le chapitre précédent... mais je vais dire que tout est de la faute de Holmes!

**L'auteur tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Elyon pour toutes les réponses qu'elle m'a apportée au sujet des grossesses et de tout ce qui se passait à ce moment là.**

**Elyon a répondu à mes questions et je dois dire que je consulte assez souvent la fiche avec mes questions et ses réponses !**

**Sans oublier mes questions que je pose parfois en direct ! **

**Plus ce que j'ai appris en suivant la grossesse d'une autre personne dans sa fic "un couple courant d'air"...  
**

**Merci à toi !**


	35. 4ème:chap 139 : Exhumation douloureuse

_Ce n'est qu'une larme, juste un reste du passé dont je m'éloigne,_

_Mais qui ne cesse de me hanter_

_Ce n'est qu'une lame, qui entaille mes pensées _

_Je retrouve mon âme, ton regard me donne envie d'avancer_

_Laisse moi l'oublier_

_Laisse moi l'effacer_

_Pour mieux tout te donner_

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots non_

_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur_

_Mais ces mots sonnent faux non_

_Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois_

_**J'aimerais tellement : Jena Lee**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 139 : Exhumation douloureuse (Le 24 mai)**

Ma dernière nuit en compagnie d'Hélène remontait à celle où je l'avais aidé à choisir des prénoms. Depuis, je ne l'avais plus revue qu'un seul après-midi où elle était venue boire du thé avec Louis.

Ce dernier avait tenu à venir me dire au revoir avant de retourner en Normandie. Il était tout triste à l'idée de s'en aller et de ne pas revenir avant un certain temps.

Il m'avait encore demandé si j'avais retrouvé le livre et malgré les fouilles chez Amélia, chez mon frère et chez moi, rien !

Louis était très content d'avoir hérité de toute la caisse de livres avec des histoires de cow-boys en provenance de chez mon frère. Vu que je ne les lirais plus, je lui donnai aussi la dizaine de livres sur le sujet que je possédais chez moi, hérité moi même des livres qu'Andrew avait ramenés de son voyage au Texas.

Mon frère ne m'avait étonné qu'à moitié en débarquant ainsi chez Hélène pour la rencontrer et offrir un cadeau à Louis... Mycroft était plus curieux que moi ! La prochaine fois que je le verrai, je lui tirai les oreilles.

À défaut d'avoir retrouvé le livre promis à Louis, j'avais inventé une suite et inscrit les grandes lignes pour Hélène. Elle était repartie avec les feuillets pour la raconter à Louis.

En revenant au soir avec Watson d'une de nos enquêtes, je trouvai une lettre sur la table du salon. L'écriture était celle de mon frère. J'allai m'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, me bourrai une pipe et lu la missive de mon frère :

_Sherlock, _

_Tu auras sans doute appris que je me suis permis d'aller rendre visite à ton ancienne associée puisque tu ne daignais pas me la présenter... Ma visite ne fut pas vaine : j'ai rencontré une charmante demoiselle et un adorable petit garçon blond. Tu as bien de la chance mon frère d'avoir eu cette personne comme associée pour la Normandie... elle n'est pas dépourvue d'intelligence et de bon sens ! Même en déduction elle est excellente ! Un peu brouillonne dans l'enchaînement de ses idées mais elle avait juste quand même ! _

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi, mais moi en tout cas, je l'ai adopté directement ! Ton amie Meredith l'a adoptée elle aussi et ce, depuis un certain temps à ce qu'il me semble..._

_Au sujet de ton livre, il m'est revenu à l'esprit qu'une autre personne aimait bien cette histoire et qu'elle le lisait souvent... Si tu as repris toutes ses affaires lors du drame, je te suggère de fouiller dans ta malle aux souvenirs douloureux... le livre s'y trouverait peut-être. S'il ne s'y trouve pas, j'irai le rechercher chez père. _

_Bien à toi petit frère..._

_Mycroft_

La malle aux souvenirs douloureux... Mon frère avait trouvé l'appellation exacte de cette malle en fer... Elle contenait les affaires de Christine que j'avais récupéré après son décès. La mère supérieure ne voulait me les rendre, mais en voyant mon regard noir elle s'était douté que j'étais prêt à tout pour les récupérer, même à la tuer de mes propres mains s'il le fallait. Alors, elle me les avait données.

Watson du voir que j'avais le regard lointain mais il se tut. C'était pour cela aussi que j'aimais bien Watson, pour sa capacité à se taire... mais ces derniers temps, je pensais qu'il l'avait perdue cette capacité à rester silencieux...

Fumer ma pipe me permis de me détendre et de bien réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire ensuite.

À grands pas j'entrai dans ma chambre et fermai la porte. Une chaise pour coincer le battant et empêcher quiconque d'entrer pour me surprendre en train de pousser mon lit pour dégager ma cachette.

Le tout fut fait en silence pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Watson.

Ayant ôté plusieurs lattes du plancher, j'extrayais la malle aux réminiscences sensibles. Fouiller dedans équivalait à m'arracher le peu de coeur qu'il me restait...

Affronte le passé mon vieux ! m'admonestai-je tout bas. Regarde-le dans les yeux et combat-le si tu ne veux pas qu'un jour il ait le dessus sur toi!

Je n'avais peur de rien, sauf de mes souvenirs...

Ma plus grande angoisse était qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux au peu de personnes auxquelles je tenais et depuis quelques temps, il y en avait deux de plus : Hélène ainsi que Louis.

Je n'appréhendais pas grand-chose sauf Hélène et les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Mes sentiments envers elle me rendait plus faible, plus sensible, plus vulnérable...

Le couvercle de la malle fut ouvert et mon regard se ferma un instant. Ma respiration s'était un peu trop accélérée à mon goût.

Juste jeter un oeil, ne pas trop traîner avec la malle ouverte, de peur que les fantômes ne s'en échappe et viennent me hanter un peu plus.

Mes doigts effleurèrent les lettres attachées avec une ficelle. Deux paquets distincts : le premier avec les miennes et le deuxième avec les siennes. Celles que je n'oserai jamais ouvrir de peur de tomber sur ses interrogations, ses reproches, sa douleur de s'être sentie abandonnée dans ce moment pareil.

Ferme les yeux et tâtonne à la recherche du livre !

Mes doigts touchèrent quelque chose de doux et je le reconnus instantanément : le chausson qu'elle avait tricotée tant bien que mal pour m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Il était de travers et j'avais eu du mal à reconnaître un chausson pour bébé.

Oh Mycroft ! C'est ma mort à petit feu que tu venais de provoquer en me suggérant d'ouvrir la malle maudite.

Mon poing serra de douleur la petite pièce de laine puis je la redéposai tout doucement dans la malle.

Le passé enfoui dans des malles était le plus dur et le plus terrible des ennemis. Il vous poursuivait sans relâche, vous ne pouviez pas le détruire et il surgissait toujours au moment où vous ne l'attendiez pas. Un ennemi coriace dont on ne pouvait venir à bout... sauf à oublier le passé, mais cela je ne le pouvais. S'eût été m'oublier moi même... S'eût été comme la perdre une deuxième fois... ce serait comme si je n'étais coupable de rien...

Mais tu avais raison Mycroft, le livre était dans ses affaires ! Elle l'avait donc bien emmenée avec elle...

Je sortis cette relique et caressai doucement la couverture du livre. Ses doigts avaient été les derniers à la toucher et les miens venaient de se poser, dix ans plus tard, sur ces traces ténues du passé.

Le deuxième de couverture portait mon prénom : « Pour Sherlock, joyeux anniversaire pour tes huit ans. Ta grand-mère qui pense à toi. »

Deux personnes que je chérissais avait touché ce livre : ma grand-mère quand elle me l'avait offert et Christine quand elle le lisait à voix haute pour le bébé.

Ce livre était une véritable relique à lui tout seul. Et bien, il avait fini de dormir et il allait remplir son rôle de livre : enchanter un enfant ! Le laisser dans la malle n'aurait servi à rien puisque j'avais donné tous les livres de Christine à Amélia, hormis son carnet sur la France que je n'avais pas rendu après le lui avoir emprunté, même si le lire était trop dur pour moi.

Mon vieux livre allait donc avoir une troisième vie !

Mes narines humèrent le papier. Il avait cette odeur caractéristique des vieux livres qui ont bien vécu.

Ce vieux bouquin sur les pirates allait faire le bonheur d'un autre petit garçon à défaut de faire le bonheur de _mon_ petit garçon...

La malle fut remise à sa place, les lattes aussi et je repositionnai le lit comme il était auparavant.

M'asseyant sur mon lit, je tachai de reprendre une respiration normale et de faire diminuer les battements de mon coeur. Il me fallait reprendre mon masque impassible sinon mon ami se poserait des questions si je sortais avec le regard d'un chien battu et la tristesse aux bords des lèvres.

_ Le chagrin est comme un grand trésor : on ne s'en ouvre qu'à ses intimes._

Même à mes intimes je ne parlais jamais de mon chagrin... de _mes_ chagrins...

Mon ami ne savait quasi rien de moi et je ne m'ouvrais que très rarement aux autres... seule Hélène pouvait se targuer d'en avoir appris plus sur moi en très peu de temps, alors que d'autres, malgré les années passées à mes côtés, ne savaient rien de mes blessures les plus profondes...

Ma relique fut enfouie dans ma poche intérieure de mon veston et je sortis de ma chambre. Watson rédigeait son histoire et je lui signalai que je sortais.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez Holmes... m'annonça-t-il sans lever la tête de ses feuilles. Notre logeuse s'est habituée à nos petites escapades de nuit...

- Watson ! m'écriai-je avec fougue. Je vais déposer un colis et je rentre de suite ! Qu'allez-vous donc encore imaginer vous ?

- Moi ? me dit-il innocemment. Rien... (Il haussa les épaules). Nous ne sommes pas marié Holmes, vous allez où bon il vous semble...

Mariés ensemble lui et moi ? Mon ami avait de ces expressions parfois ! Bien, puisqu'il voulait jouer : jouons !

D'une voix suave je lui répliquai :

- Rasez votre moustache et nous en rediscuterons...

Watson resta interdit pendant une fraction de seconde, puis, je le vis se pencher pour attraper quelque chose sur le sol.

Sa pantoufle vola avec une vitesse surprenante en direction de ma tête et je l'évitai de justesse.

- Holmes ! s'indigna-t-il avec fureur. Veuillez cesser ces plaisanteries scabreuses ! Elles ne font rire que vous !

En ramassant la pantoufle de Watson, j'émis un sifflement appréciateur :

- Votre pantoufle Watson ? Dites donc, serions-nous dans le comte des frères Grimm ? Mais je vous signale que Cendrillon avait laissé choir sa pantoufle de verre... Voulez-vous que j'essaie, tel le prince charmant, de passer cette pantoufle à votre pied ?

- Holmes ! s'offusqua-t-il avec colère. Mais vous êtes parfaitement exécrable ! Sortez d'ici avant que je ne réponde plus de moi !

- Violente ma Cendrillon, lui répliquai-je avec un petit sourire narquois. N'oubliez pas de laver le linge et de l'étendre...

Ses yeux se rétrécirent sous la colère et sa bouche se tordit dans un accès de rage intense.

Ma retraite se fit avec célérité ! Je fermai la porte juste à temps car j'entendis la deuxième pantoufle percuter le bois.

- Au plaisir de ne pas vous voir avant demain midi Holmes ! hurla-t-il en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

- Je reviens de suite, fis-je en entrouvrant la porte pour passer ma tête sans risquer grand-chose puisqu'il n'avait plus de munitions à me lancer.

Watson darda sur moi un regard mauvais mais je voyais bien qu'il se retenait pour ne pas rire. Le bougre ne voulait pas me laisser le gagner la manche.

- J'aime ce regard de braise que vous me lancez ma petite Cendrillon, lui confiai-je à voix basse. N'oubliez pas de cirer les parquets ! Et veuillez cesser aussi de répandre vos affaires partout ! Ce n'est pas digne de vous de vous dévêtir ainsi !

Watson avait des munitions de cachées parce qu'une boulette de papier vola dans la pièce et je la parai avec l'avant bras.

C'est en riant de bon coeur que je descendis les escaliers pour aller porter le livre chez Hélène et l'embrasser avant son départ.

Quinze jours sans elle ! Que le temps allait me sembler long !

Un fiacre m'emmena chez elle et pendant le trajet, je sortis le livre de ma poche et je le feuilletai au hasard.

J'avais beau avoir taquiné Watson et ri à ses dépends, surtout aux dépends de sa chère virilité en le comparant à Cendrillon, mais mon esprit était toujours focalisé sur ma vieille malle qui venait, tel le couteau, de se retourner dans la plaie toujours béante de mes chagrins.

Même si je parvenais aisément à afficher une autre personnalité que la mienne, à cacher mes souffrances, à dompter mes sentiments, à me montrer insensible, froid, austère, fort devant Watson... une fois la porte fermée, une fois le rideau tombé sur l'acte final, je redevenais vulnérable. La peine était toujours là, enfermée dans mon coeur, dans mon âme, dans chaque fibres de mon coeur, et elle ne me quittait que très rarement. Je portais un masque perpétuellement, et lorsque je me retrouvais sans stimulation pour mon cerveau, mon esprit étant à l'arrêt, le moment était propice pour le surgissement des souvenirs pénibles.

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant la maison d'Hélène et cela mit fin à mon introspection.

- Attendez-moi ici je reviens dans dix minutes, ordonnai-je au cocher en lui donnant une avance sur la course qu'il venait de faire.

Ainsi il ne partirait pas puisqu'il n'avait eu qu'un acompte sur sa première course.

Ayant frappé au loquet, j'entendis des pas dans le corridor.

- C'est moi Hélène, fis-je en voyant le judas s'ouvrir.

- Sherlock ! me dit-elle surprise de me voir à une heure pareille. Tu es venu me tenir chaud la nuit ?

- Non, fis-je un peu troublé par mon propre refus de passer la nuit à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque mais j'ai un Watson qui se poserait des questions...

- Ai-je au moins droit à un baiser ? me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Même deux si tu veux ! lui répondis-je en souriant tout en sortant le livre de ma poche. J'ai retrouvé le livre pour Louis et je suis venu lui donner avant son départ puisque je ne le reverrai plus ensuite...

- Il dort déjà ! Ce n'est pas grave, monte-le dans sa chambre ainsi il le trouvera en se réveillant. Met lui un petit mot, cela lui fera plaisir.

- Je vais lui écrire le mot sur la page d'en-tête, ainsi il la lira en ouvrant le livre.

Silencieusement je m'introduisis dans la chambre de Louis qui dormait à poings fermés, son précieux doudou contre lui.

Il allait me manquer lui une fois qu'il serait repartit en Normandie. Mais mon manque ne serait rien comparé à celui qu'Hélène éprouverait sans sa présence.

Un encrier et une plume se trouvaient sur le bureau de Louis et je les utilisai pour lui écrire un petit mot :

_Mon cher Louis,_

_J'ai enfin retrouvé le livre pour ton plus grand bonheur._

_Ce livre a fait les beaux jours d'un autre petit garçon avant : moi à ton âge ! Je te le donne bien volontiers. Traite le avec tous les égards dû à son rang car il a une longue histoire..._

_À un de ces jours bonhomme...Prends soin de toi et de Pharaon qui te comblera dès que tu le monteras._

_Amitiés._

_Sherlock._

Je posai le livre sur sa table de nuit et m'en allai sans faire de bruit. Une fois arrivé dans le corridor, j'embrassai longuement Hélène pour lui dire au revoir moi aussi.

- Fais attention à toi ! lui glissai-je en même temps que je l'embrassais dans le cou.

- Amélia sera avec moi pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises et pour prendre soin de moi.

Après un dernier baiser, je m'arrachai de son étreinte et repris le fiacre pour revenir chez moi.

Grande avait été mon envie de rester auprès d'elle la nuit...

Je descendis, payai la course et sortit mon trousseau de clé de ma poche.

Ma main se porta dans ma poche et mes doigts touchèrent le métal froid de la clé de la maison d'Hélène... je ne l'avais pas accroché à mon trousseau, Watson aurait pu repérer une nouvelle clé !

Oh et puis mince ! Pourquoi rentrer dormir dans un lit froid ? C'était la dernière nuit qu'Hélène passait ici et son retour n'était prévu que pour dans quinze jours...

Que faire ? Tant pis pour Watson ! Qu'il pense ce qu'il veule !

Un fiacre passait justement dans la rue, je le hélai et me fis reconduire chez Hélène.

L'exhumation de mon coffre m'avait fait souffrir et j'avais besoin d'apaiser cette brûlure qui me consumait de l'intérieur.

Hélène savait apaiser mes douleurs mieux que personne. Cette nuit, elle croirait se blottir dans mes bras, mais c'est moi qui me blottirais dans les siens ! J'avais besoin d'elle... Hélène était ma faiblesse et ma dépendance.

J'introduisis la clé dans la serrure et j'entrai chez elle. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Hélène devait déjà s'être couchée. Elle allait avoir une sacrée frayeur en se réveillant le lendemain et en sentant une présence à ses côtés.

Tiens non, il y avait une lueur sous sa porte...

* * *

**Message pour Skarine** : et oui ! Saint-nicolas et le boucher qui avait transformé trois enfants en petit salé !

Merci pour le compliment que tu me fais dans ta review *rougissement du visage de l'auteur*

**Message pour Elyon** : en fait, pour l'histoire d'hier, je me suis basée sur ce que m'avait racontée une connaissance qui est dans le milieu médical: sa femme s'était retrouvée enceinte de leur troisième enfant alors qu'ils n'en voulaient plus du tout. Ils avaient estimé que deux enfants c'était suffisant. Bref, après avoir pendant un moment à l'avortement, ils s'étaient que non, ça ne se faisait pas et avait décidé de garder. L'enfant a eu beaucoup de problème et leur a dit un jour « vous ne me vouliez pas au début ». Le père avait été stupéfait car il n'avait jamais rien dit ! Mais l'enfant avait du ressentir le malaise de la mère ! Cette personne m'avait dit que son enfant en avait beaucoup souffert de ce rejet en début de grossesse.

C'est pareil que les dénis de grossesse... ton corps « occulte » la présence de l'enfant et personne ne voit rien ! Alors que parfois cela concerne des femmes qui ont déjà été mères !

Je me suis basée aussi sur des articles lus il y a un certain temps et sur une émission qui passait dernièrement à la radio et où on parlait des secrets de famille qui peuvent miner les enfants. Même parfois leur faire développer des maladies !

Le cas d'une femme, expliqué par un médecin à l'antenne, qui l'avait consulté pour sa deuxième fille qui avait arrêté de secréter de la salive, de la sueur et des larmes...

Quand la femme s'était mariée, pas moyen d'avoir des enfants. Se croyant stérile elle avait eu une aventure avec un autre et était tombée enceinte. C'était le mari qui était stérile et pas elle. Le mari décide de garder l'enfant mais dit à sa femme « je t'interdis de pleurer, je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit à quiconque! Que rien de cette histoire ne transpire! ». Ensuite, la femme tombe quand même enceinte de son mari et le deuxième enfant développe cette maladie à cause de la promesse que la mère avait faite pour le premier... Dingue ! Rien de pire que des tensions pendant une grossesse ou des secrets de famille pour créer un malaise chez les enfants... Et la mère n'a rien voulu dire à ses enfants! Sa deuxième fille est malade et elle continue à se taire par loyauté au mari!

Voilà mes quelques sources pour le chapitre précédent... mais bon, j'ai pris quelques libertés quand même... juste un peu ! Je ne peux pas te certifier que des enfants ont pleurés quand on les a mit en présence de leur mère qui ne les aimait pas, mais je me suis dit que cela pouvait être possible après avoir entendu toutes ses choses sur les secrets de famille...

Le foetus ressent beaucoup de choses !


	36. 4ème:chap 140 : Une nuit sur son épaule

**Message pour Skarine** : Grand merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'ai rigolé avec « cendrillon » et le gag reviendra encore deux fois dans les prochains chapitres. Petit fil rouge humoristique... Un peu d'humour après du plus tragique...

Merci aussi pour le compliment, il me fait chaud au coeur ! On a beau dire que l'on écrit d'abord pour soi, mais voir que l'on est suivi et recevoir en plus des petits mots gentils, cela vous pousse encore plus à vous défoncer (et pas à coup d'injection à 7% !). Je continue donc à me défoncer pour vous ! Et pour Holmes qui me dicte ce que je dois écrire et pour ton assassin qui tient à lire les chapitres le premier !

* * *

_Maintenant je peux m'endormir_

_Une nuit sur son épaule, une nuit sur son épaule_

_Je le veux calme et tranquille_

_Je le veux tout simplement_

_Je voudrais qu'il s'abandonne_

_Une nuit sur mon épaule, une nuit sur mon épaule_

_**Une nuit sur mon épaule : Véronique Sanson**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 140 : Une nuit sur son épaule (La nuit du 24 au 25mai)**

J'entrouvris la porte de sa chambre et fus accueilli par le canon d'une carabine Winchester pointé sur mon ventre !

- Hélène ! fis-je en levant les bras. Ce n'est que moi...

La carabine se baissa instantanément et Hélène l'ouvrit pour éviter qu'un coup ne parte tout seul par accident.

- Imbécile ! soupira-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur ! Je me demandais qui venait d'entrer dans la maison. Tu as changé d'avis ? (J'eus droit à un joli sourire).

- Le lit froid ne m'inspirait pas vraiment... lui glissai-je à l'oreille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Ferme la porte à clé !

Une fois ce petit détail réglé, je m'attaquai à sa nuisette et je glissai mes mains sous le fin tissu.

Mes habits terminèrent leur journée en tas informe sur le parquet de sa chambre et je la portai jusqu'au lit pour lui déposer délicatement et m'occuper d'elle.

Quand nous eûmes fini nos ébats, nous restâmes silencieux et fourbus durant de longues minutes. Puis, je nous recouvris avec les couvertures et je me blotti contre elle. Elle était couchée sur le dos et moi sur le côté, un peu plus bas qu'elle. Ses bras enlacèrent mes épaules et elle m'attira un peu plus vers elle.

- A quelle heure partez-vous demain ? lui demandai-je.

- Nous quittons la maison pour neuf heures... Tu veux que je te réveille pour quelle heure ?

- Cinq heures, je boirai un café puis je rentrerai à Baker Street...

Sa bouche se posa sur mon front et je me collai un peu plus contre elle.

Nous sombrâmes dans le sommeil assez vite.

* * *

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sentis des lèvres chaudes se promener sur mon cou.

- Il est l'heure de se lever seigneur de mes nuits blanches... me susurra la voix envoûtante d'Hélène au creux de mon oreille.

- Déjà ? grommelai-je en replongeant sous les couvertures pour lui embrasser les seins. N'aurions-nous pas quelques minutes de rabais pour s'amuser encore un peu ?

- En vitesse alors...

Alors nous nous amusâmes en vitesse, vite fait, bien fait...

Je m'habillai ensuite et descendis le premier dans la cuisine et mis chauffer l'eau pour faire du café, ainsi Hélène avait le temps de s'habiller à son aise. Elle descendrait les marches en respirant la bonne odeur de café chaud qui allait embaumer toute la maison.

Hélène arriva une fois que le café fut passé et nous bûmes tous les deux quelques tasses pour nous réveiller.

Le moment des au revoir était arrivé...

- À dans une quinzaine de jours, fis-je en lui souriant.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage et elle les passa avec tendresse sur mes joues légèrement piquantes vu que cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je ne m'étais pas rasé.

- Oui... Pauvre Louis, il va être malheureux comme les pierres... L'épouse du marquis est très gentille mais comme il me dit toujours « _ce n'est pas toi_ _et moi j'aime mieux être avec toi _»...

- Tu vas trouver une solution, j'en suis sûr, lui murmurai-je tout en la poussant contre le mur.

- J'aime bien quand tu ne te rases pas... ça pique un peu et j'aime bien...

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent et je l'embrassai délicatement. Sa bouche se fit plus gourmande et je sentis sa langue qui me caressait la lèvre supérieure. Le baiser devint plus fougueux et les mains plus entreprenante aussi...

Mes lèvres étaient en train de lui embrasser le cou et de descendre vers son décolleté pour descendre ensuite encore plus bas. Tout son corps était tendu de désir et si nous avions été _absolument seuls_ dans cette maison, cela se serait terminé par une folie dans le corridor.

- Sherlock ! me dit-elle précipitamment, arrête tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je grivois en promenant ma langue dans son cou. Tu as envie que l'on remonte dans la chambre pour terminer de manière plus ardente ?

- Non ! À cause de Louis !

- Il dort à cette heure-ci !

- Heu... fit une petite voix derrière moi. Pas vraiment...

Je reculai précipitamment du corps d'Hélène et je vis que Louis était en train de descendre les escaliers. Il avait utilisé le livre comme oeillère pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait entre nous.

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, fit-il mal à l'aise, je ne vous ai pas vu et je ne sais rien !

La particularité de la maison d'Hélène était que tout l'escalier était à claire-voie et que d'en haut, on avait une vue plongeante sur tout ce qui se passait dans le hall d'entrée.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ? lui demandai-je. Et que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? Et tu peux arrêter de te cacher derrière le livre...

Il ôta le livre qui lui servait d'œillère et me répondit :

- J'avais besoin de faire pipi... alors je me suis levé et j'ai remarqué le livre que tu avais déposé sur ma table de nuit... déjà, je savais que tu étais ici ! Quand j'ai eu fini, je me suis recouché mais je n'avais plus sommeil. Par contre j'avais faim. Alors j'ai mis mon peignoir et j'ai décidé de descendre boire une tasse de lait et manger du pain en attendant qu'Hélène se lève... Et d'en profiter pour lire le livre...

- Louis ? demandai-je doucement. En arrivant en haut des marches tu as du nous voir non ?

- Oui, j'ai vu que vous vous faisiez des bisous... je me suis assis en haut des marches en attendant que vous ayez fini...

- Tu aurais du retourner dans ta chambre ! le grondai-je. Pourquoi es-tu descendu quand même ?

- J'avais faim... et puis au début, vous étiez mignon tous les deux... mais à un moment donné, je me suis dit que le spectacle n'était plus pour les enfants... alors j'ai mis ton livre sur le côté de mon visage pour pouvoir descendre les escaliers sans me casser la figure mais aussi sans vous regarder... Hélène m'a vu quand elle a ouvert les yeux... désolé, je voulais pas voir ce que vous faisiez...

- Bon, fit Hélène en s'approchant de lui, la prochaine fois, tu es prié de t'en aller sur la pointe des pieds ou de tousser pour nous prévenir de ta présence !

- Si j'avais su que le petit baiser du début aller tourner ainsi... je serais partit dans ma chambre... (Il souleva le livre et l'agita de gauche à droite). Merci pour le livre ! C'est vrai que tu me le donnes pour toujours ?

- Oui ! (Son visage s'éclaira de bonheur). Mais n'oublie pas d'oublier ce que tu as vu ce matin ! Tu ne m'as pas vu !

- Monsieur, fit-il tout sérieux, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici... d'ailleurs, je vous ai déjà oublié !

Hélène partit dans la cuisine en riant et Louis vint vers moi :

- Je peux te faire un bisou pour te dire au revoir ? Comme nous ne sommes que nous deux, personne ne le saura...

Me mettant à sa hauteur, je lui fis signe que oui et il m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci de m'avoir donné le livre et d'avoir écrit les grandes lignes de la suite... Tu joues au méchant mais en fait tu es gentil... Tu vas me manquer...

- Je vais enfin pouvoir boire mon thé tranquille et fumer sans devoir répondre à tes questions incessantes !

- Tu dis des mensonges pour pas m'avouer que je vais te manquer ! me dit-il en s'agrippant à mon cou pour me serrer. Je parie que tu as une boule dans le fond de la gorge comme moi !

- Arrêtes de parier, tu n'as pas l'âge ! fis-je pour éluder ce qu'il venait de me dire. Lâche-moi maintenant et vas manger puisque tu as faim ! Demande aussi à Hélène de venir deux minutes...

- Oui, j'y vais, fit-il en relâchant son étreinte à contre-cœur.

Il me regarda et me sourit. Puis, mettant la main dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, il extirpa quelque chose... mon portefeuille ?

Ma main droite se porta instinctivement dans la poche intérieure gauche de ma veste et je pus sentir que mon portefeuille avait disparu.

Louis me le tendit en me demandant, tout fier :

- Alors ? As-tu sentis quelque chose ?

- Espèce de petit chenapan ! le réprimandai-je en récupérant mon portefeuille qu'il me tendait. Tu m'as demandé la permission de m'embrasser uniquement pour pouvoir me chiper mon portefeuille pendant que tu me serrais le cou.

- Non, je voulais vraiment te faire un bisou sur ta joue qui pique, protesta-t-il. Mon geste n'était pas calculé du tout, c'était spontané je te le jure ! Tu vas vraiment me manquer tu sais. C'est quand j'ai senti que ton portefeuille était dans ta poche intérieure gauche que j'ai pensé que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de te démontrer l'agilité de mes doigts.

- Chapeau l'artiste parce que je n'ai rien senti ! fis-je admiratif. Tu as réussi à détourner mon attention. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi les sentiments doivent être bannis dans ma profession ? Je ne me suis pas méfié de toi...

- Je ne le ferai qu'une seule fois ! Juste pour te démontrer de quoi j'étais capable... et je le suis toujours...

- Évite de t'entraîner sur d'autres personnes !

- C'est terminé maintenant ! Sauf si tu m'autorises plus tard à m'entraîner sur toi...

- Allez mon grand va me chercher Hélène... et au revoir...

- Oui... à une prochaine fois j'espère... (Il avait les yeux brillants).

Il fila dans la cuisine et Hélène vint me retrouver dans le corridor pour un dernier baiser, plus chaste et sans témoin.

- Bon voyage, lui dis-je.

- Merci... Il y en a un dans la cuisine qui est triste de rejoindre sa patrie... Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera quand je reviendrai en Angleterre sans lui...

- Pleurs et grincements de dents... à dans quinze jours !

J'hélai un fiacre qui passait et revint à Baker Street, le cœur lourd...

C'est vrai que les questions incessantes de Louis allaient me manquer plus que je ne l'aurais avoué. Comment Hélène allait-elle lui expliquer qu'il ne pourrait plus la voir avant la fin novembre ? Et encore, si tout allait bien...

Je fermai les yeux... Mon angoisse était revenue... Les hanches d'Hélène n'étaient pas très larges... Je savais que lorsqu'elle partirait pour accoucher, mon angoisse allait augmenter pour ne prendre fin qu'au moment où je recevrais son télégramme de confirmation que tout s'était bien passé...

Arrivé devant chez moi, je payai ma course et montai sur le perron pour ouvrir la porte.

Ma main plongea dans la poche de mon veston pour sortir mon trousseau de clés et j'éprouvai un vif effroi lorsque je constatai qu'elles n'étaient pas dans ma poche !


	37. 4ème:chap 141: Une nuit à m'attendre

**Chapitre 141 : Une nuit à m'attendre, assise sur les marches (Le**** 25mai au matin, très tôt)**

Bon sang ! me dis-je. Mais où aurais-je pu perdre mon trousseau moi ? Je l'avais eu en main pour la dernière fois lorsque j'étais rentré hier soir après avoir été apporter le livre chez Hélène. Puis, j'avais décidé d'aller passer la nuit chez elle...

Si le trousseau était tombé de ma poche quand j'avais jeté mes vêtements par terre, je l'aurais entendu ! Au pire, je l'aurais remarqué traînant par terre le lendemain...

Louis m'avait chipé mon portefeuille pour me démontrer la dextérité de ses doigts, mais il n'avait pas prit mes clés.

Où diable étaient-elles ? Et surtout : comment rentrer à la maison ? Pas par l'immeuble d'à côté puisque la clé de l'autre chambre qui communiquait avec la mienne était sur mon trousseau.

Obligé de crocheter ma propre serrure pour rentrer chez moi alors ? Madame Hudson devait encore dormir et la fenêtre de la chambre de Watson donnait sur l'arrière de la rue...

Ma main tâtonna les autres poches de ma veste et de mon manteau... Rien !

Au temps pour moi, je n'avais même pas mon rossignol sur moi ! Bien obligé de tambouriner à la porte alors ? Adieu la discrétion ! Il valait mieux attendre l'arrivée d'un livreur pour rentrer en même temps que lui.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai que la porte n'était pas fermée à fond : il y avait un léger interstice entre le chambranle de la porte et le battant en lui-même.

Tout en empoignant la boule sur la porte, je donnai un léger coup d'épaule pour soulever le battant qui frottait un peu contre le bois du chambranle.

Entrée dans le silence le plus total en plus ! Quelle ne fut ma surprise, lorsque, pénétrant dans le hall, je trouvai ma logeuse assise sur les marches, mon trousseau de clés en main !

Vêtue de ses vêtements de nuit, elle avait enfilé sa grosse robe de chambre. Pour la première fois de ma vie je la vis avec ses cheveux tressés pour la nuit, alors qu'elle portait d'habitude ses cheveux coiffés en chignon très serré.

Madame Hudson jouait avec la longue chaîne qui pendait au trousseau et qui me permettait de l'attraper plus facilement. Son regard se leva vers moi et elle me toisa avec un air où je percevais difficilement si c'était du soulagement de me voir enfin rentrer ou de la colère contenue envers ma petite personne.

Vu ses yeux, elle avait du passer la nuit assise sur les marches à guetter mon arrivée...

Je me sentis tout bête et je lui fis le regard d'un petit garçon qui a fait une grosse bêtise et qui est pris sur le fait.

Elle me tendit le trousseau sans dire un mot et je me mis à genoux pour récupérer mes clés.

- Merci madame Hudson...fis-je humblement. Je crois lire un reproche dans vos yeux...

- Non, me répondit-elle avec le regard un peu vide d'une qui a passé la nuit blanche à guetter le retour de son pire locataire. Je suis souvent levée à cette heure là...

- J'avais oublié mes clés dans la serrure hier soir... lui dis-je en m'asseyant par terre. C'est en vous voyant avec mes clés en main que je viens de comprendre où je les avais oubliées.

- Oui, j'avais entendu le bruit d'une clé que l'on tourne et j'étais étonnée de voir rentrer pour la nuit puisque je vous avais entendu sortir fort tard... et puis, plus rien ! Je me suis avancée et j'ai ouvert la porte. Surprise de ne voir personne alors que j'avais distinctement entendu une clé tourner dans la serrure, j'ai regardé la porte et c'est là que j'ai aperçu le trousseau de vos clés. « Allons bon, me suis-je dit, notre détective a du se rappeler qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et il est partit en oubliant les clés dans la serrure ! ».

- J'étais sur une affaire importante hier...mentis-je. Un déclic s'est produit alors que j'allais rentrer au soir. Mes clés étaient déjà dans la serrure puisque j'allais rentrer et je les ai oubliées dans l'excitation de résoudre mon affaire...

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Vous avez passé toute la nuit sur les marches ? lui demandais-je timidement.

- Oui... toute la nuit à guetter votre retour pour ne pas que vous trouviez porte de bois en rentrant aux petites lueurs de l'aube... Oh mes rhumatismes, grimaça-t-elle en portant ses mains à son dos.

- Pardon madame Hudson... lui dis-je en baissant les yeux. Ma distraction m'a obligé à vous faire passer une nuit blanche sur les escaliers.

- Mais pourquoi ne la faites vous pas venir ici ? me dit-elle brusquement.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? fis-je étonné par sa question.

- Mais de votre « affaire importante » avec laquelle vous venez de passer la nuit ! Et pas qu'une seule nuit... de très nombreuses nuits... Ces derniers temps vous découchez de plus en plus...

- Madame Hudson! m'écriai-je pour tenter de me sortir de là. Je pense que vous avez trop forcé sur votre excellent Brandy !

- Monsieur Holmes ! déclara-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Aucun client n'est venu... Si vous aviez eu une affaire criminelle sur les bras cette nuit, vous auriez des petits yeux !

- Je possède des planques dans Londres ! objectai-je. J'ai terminé ma nuit dans l'une d'elle !

- Oh ! Donnez-moi la main pour m'aider à me relever, m'implora-t-elle.

Me relevant moi aussi je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se lever. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, elle me regarda avec tendresse et frotta une poussière imaginaire sur le revers de mon veston. Elle inspira un bon coup et me dit :

- Si vous étiez passé par l'une de vos planques, vous vous seriez rasé avant de revenir ! De plus, je viens d'humer votre veston et il sent le parfum pour femmes. Ma pièce va encore embaumer le parfum lorsque je repasserai vos chemises et vos vestes de costumes ! (J'eus du mal à masquer mon étonnement). Et oui monsieur Holmes, ces derniers temps, lorsque je repasse vos vêtements ainsi que ceux du docteur, à cause de la chaleur dégagée par le fer, ils exaltent une belle odeur de parfum... J'ai même appris à les distinguer ! Les vôtres portent toujours la même signature parfumée, ceux de votre ami par contre, cela change plus souvent...

Ma logeuse venait de me sidérer ! Moi qui pensait qu'elle ne remarquait rien !

- Monsieur Holmes, reprit-elle en me voyant prêt à fuir, nous sommes entre adultes et rien que nous deux ! Je sais que j'ai exigé que la jeune demoiselle aille soigner ses cauchemars ailleurs que dans votre lit... mais j'avais parlé sous le coup de la colère parce que j'avais été réveillée en sursaut par votre concerto pour violon en chambre... De plus, je suis assez vieille école pour toutes ces choses là... Mais le monde évolue et je vais le suivre ! Comme ça m'a l'air d'être du sérieux avec la jeune fille, je vous demande d'arrêter de découcher toutes les nuits. Faites la venir ici et puis c'est tout ! Cela m'évitera de faire patienter vos clients et de leur mentir en leur racontant que vous êtes sur une « affaire importante » qui vous a retenu loin de votre lit...

- Madame Hudson, fis-je indigné, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Tututut, me gourmanda-t-elle gentiment. Ne faites pas l'enfant et laissez croire les curés et les bonnes soeurs, ils sont là pour ça ! Faites venir la demoiselle ici et puis c'est tout ! L'enfant qu'elle a adopté pourra dormir dans la mansarde, il suffit de l'aménager un peu.

- Madame Hudson...

- Silence ! Mes deux locataires ne dorment plus dans leur chambre ces derniers temps... Je ne proposerai pas au docteur Watson d'inviter sa conquête du moment... lui, ce n'est pas la même chose que vous... sa dame est moins honorable que la vôtre...

- Meredith est une amie et elle n'a pas choisi d'exercer cette profession « peu honorable », c'est son père qui l'y a obligé ! Le jour où elle fut débarrassée de son géniteur, que vouliez-vous qu'elle fasse d'autre ?

Elle cligna des yeux d'étonnement :

- Je me doutais bien que le brave docteur fréquentait ce genre de femmes, et pas pour les soigner... Mais vous monsieur Holmes ? J'ai du mal à y croire !

- C'est une amie madame Hudson, et rien d'autres. J'ai réglé un de ses problème il y a de ça de nombreuses années et c'est tout. Quant à Watson, il fait ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Merci de la précision... j'avais du mal à comprendre, vu que votre demoiselle est très amie avec celle qui exerce la profession que nous savons... Bref, invitez la demoiselle et prévenez-moi pour les repas. Je ne vous compterai pas de supplément.

- Madame Hudson ! tentai-je encore une fois en pure perte car elle ne m'écoutait plus du tout.

- Une alliée dans cette maison, c'est toujours bon à prendre ! me dit-elle en souriant. Elle vous fera peut-être ranger elle... ou du moins mettre moins de désordre...

- Mais enfin ! m'exclamai-je. Il n'y a rien entre nous deux !

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour une vieille folle monsieur Holmes !

- Oh ! m'indignai-je à l'idée qu'elle ait pu penser à une chose pareille. Je ne me le permettrais pas !

Ma logeuse se dirigea vers sa cuisine en s'esclaffant.

- Ben voyons ! Mais n'oubliez pas de me prévenir avant lorsque vous l'invitez... Les « affaires importantes » ne se contentent pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche toute la journée ! Déjà qu'elle est toute mince la demoiselle...

Je restai planté dans le hall ne sachant plus quoi dire. Avant de refermer la porte, elle se tourna vers moi :

- Vu que vous ne sentez pas la nourriture, je dois comprendre que vous n'avez pas mangé ce matin ? Je vous monte un petit-déjeuner à vous aussi ?

- Oui, je veux bien, maugréai-je dans mes dents.

Sa porte se referma et je restai immobile dans le hall.

Bon sang ! Avions-nous été si peu discrets ? Sans doute... mais de toute façon, je continuerais à faire passer Hélène par l'immeuble d'à côté et à aller la rejoindre dans ma deuxième chambre. Notre aventure ne devait déboucher sur rien de concret alors que les autres semblaient vouloir que nous officialisions. Officialiser quoi ? Une aventure purement sexuelle ? Certes, j'étais amoureux d'elle, mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir !

Seules Meredith et Amélia savaient que nous passions du bon temps ensemble et c'est tout. Et encore, ce n'était pas nous qui leur avions dit !

Mais il était hors de question que ma logeuse pense que nous allions nous marier ensemble Hélène et moi...

Je gravis les marches et pénétrai dans notre meublé. Watson n'était pas encore levé.

Je passai par la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir un brin et me raser.

Ensuite, je pris les journaux du matin et commençai par les éplucher avec minutie tout en fumant ma première pipe du matin.

Watson se leva et je signalai à madame Hudson de nous apporter le petit-déjeuner.

Quelques minutes après, elle déposa un plateau avec les oeufs brouillés, les toasts, la confiture, le thé, le café et le jambon.

Nous mangeâmes en silence lui et moi.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : l'idée du chapitre où Holmes oublie ses clés dans la serrure est inspirée de l'épisode de la série de la Granada « Le mystère de Glavon Manor ».

Holmes/Brett, se rendant compte qu'il a oublié ses clés, s'appuie sur la porte et elle s'ouvre toute seule. Il découvre alors sa logeuse assise sur les marches, en chemise de nuit, les cheveux tressés et son trousseau de clés en main. Elle le lui tend, il se met à ses genoux et s'assied ensuite par terre. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre dialogue que « Merci madame Hudson... Je crois lire un reproche dans vos yeux... » et « Non, je suis souvent levée à cette heure là... ».

J'ai bien entendu extrapolé...


	38. 4ème:chap 142: Ma solution à 7 pour cent

**Message pour Elyon** : Holmes tout avouer à madame Hudson ? Mais tu ne le connais pas toi ! Mdr ! Il aimerait mieux mourir sur place plutôt que de demander conseil à sa logeuse... à la rigueur, il pourrait aller demander conseil à Amélia qui le connaît mieux que personne... Mais il ne le fera pas ! Parce que c'est Holmes ! Il doit souffrir pour se rendre compte à quel point il est attaché à certaines personnes. Souviens-toi de l'aventure des « Trois Garrideb » dans la version Canonique : il a fallu que Watson se fasse tirer dessus et qu'il le crut mort pour monter une facette de sa personnalité que Watson n'aurait jamais imaginé voir !

De plus, mon final est déjà bien entamé point de vue écriture et je ne change rien pour mieux basculer vers la Cinquième Partie...

* * *

_Je te hais comme je t'ai toujours aimé_

_Mais tu m'as mené en silence_

_Dans la misère d'une dépendance_

_Que j'essaie de délaisser_

_Que j'essaie d'effacer_

_Une dose pour toucher l'interdit_

_Une autre pour s'oublier_

_Une dose juste pour retrouver_

_Le premier effet_

_Une dose de plus pour rêver_

_Une dépendance qu'on croyait maîtriser_

_Une dose de trop pour ne plus espérer_

_Je me hais (...)_

_Seul face à cette putain de dépendance_

_Je me sens vide_

_Et moi qui croyais tout contrôler_

_**Dépendance : Jena Lee**_

_**

* * *

**_

« _Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé_ »

_**Alphonse de Lamartine**_

_**

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus sombre ce jour...  
**_

**Chapitre 142 : Ma solution à sept pour cent... (Le 31 mai)**

Cela faisait six jours qu'Hélène était partie en Normandie et le manque se faisait ressentir dans toutes les fibres de mon corps.

J'avais eu des deux affaires à résoudre, mais ce matin, rien !

Me levant, j'allai ouvrir mon tiroir qui fermait à clé et dans lequel se trouvait ma seringue, mon flacon de morphine, de cocaïne, les alliances et depuis quelques temps, les photos réalisées avant notre départ.

- Holmes ! s'insurgea Watson. Non ! Pas votre maudite solution à sept pour cent !

- Mon esprit refuse la stagnation ! Vous le savez Watson... aucune affaire digne d'intérêt n'est venue depuis deux jours ! Confiez moi donc les problèmes les plus complexes, confiez moi les plus obscurs cryptogrammes, les plus étranges intrigues à dénouer, je m'y retrouve dans mon propre domaine, mais j'abhorre la triste routine de l'existence. Je ne tire aucune gloire de mes succès ! Les problèmes à résoudre et le plaisir de mettre mes dons à l'épreuve des faits sont ma seule récompense.

- Vous avez reçu du courrier Holmes ! N'y a-t-il là rien d'intéressant ?

- NON ! explosai-je en faisant basculer le tas de lettres par terre. Rien que des choses sans importances ! Je vais finir par nous baptiser : «Agence pour retrouver les chiens perdus sans collier ». _Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, fait revenir votre épouse et vous débarrasse de votre belle-mère en moins de vingt-quatre heures ! Votre chat est perdu ? Je vous le ramène de suite !_

- Calmez-vous Holmes...

- ME CALMER ? hurlai-je, puis je respirai un grand coup et je baissai d'un ton. Alors que les gens me confondent avec n'importe quel marabout en provenance du fin fond de l'Afrique ?

- Holmes ! Vous avez déjà résolu beaucoup de cas jusqu'à présent. Et pas n'importe quel problème en plus ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir des cas intéressants tous les jours... Même les grands médecins doivent parfois se contenter de résoudre des cas banals de rhume... et puis, il leur arrive un cas plus complexe et ils peuvent exercer leur art...

- Je ne suis pas un banal médecin Watson ! exposai-je en me mettant à tourner en rond dans notre meublé. Des médecins, il en court plein les rues ! Des détectives consultants non ! Je suis le seul !

- Vous oubliez l'agence Pinkerton aux États-Unis...

- Ne me parlez pas de ces types qui se font passer pour des détectives ! vociférai-je en me tournant vivement vers Watson. Détectives à la manque oui ! Nous en avons eu la preuve en Normandie ! Ce crétin s'est fait pincer et il n'a même pas été fichu de me dire merci de l'avoir sortit de là !

- Holmes ! tempéra mon ami. Vous vous êtes fait attraper vous aussi et vous ne devez votre salut qu'à la désobéissance d'Hélène qui vous avait suivi en cachette. Et vous n'êtes jamais le premier à dire merci lorsque l'on vous aide... Que du contraire !

- Si ce que vous avez à me dire n'est pas plus beau que le silence, alors taisez-vous !

- Vous n'aimez pas que l'on vous mette au pied du mur de vos fautes... L'homme de la Pinkerton aurait pu être votre double, hormis sa différence au sujet de son orientation sexuelle...

- Fichez-moi la paix Watson ! répondis-je en perdant patience. Laissez-moi accomplir mon vice en toute liberté.

La manche de ma chemise fut remontée, je plaçai le garrot et je remplis ma seringue avec ma solution. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je ne l'avais plus fait. La dernière fois, cela remontait à la nuit où Watson et moi étions revenus d'avoir raccompagné Hélène chez sa tante.

Plus de trois mois sans drogue !

J'enfonçai l'aiguille dans ma veine saillante et m'injectai le produit.

Watson soupira derrière mon dos mais je n'y pris pas attention. La cocaïne coulait à présent dans mes veines et cela me fit un bien fou.

Je me roulai en boule dans le divan et restai immobile tout le reste du temps.

Six jours qu'elle était partie, six jours de manque absolu, six jours que je tournais en rond comme un ours en cage, et ma seule occupation fut les quelques affaires qui se présentèrent à moi.

Encore plus de neuf jours à patienter jusqu'à son retour...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : « Mon esprit refuse la stagnation » et tout le texte qui suit est tiré du « Signe des Quatre ». J'y avais déjà fait allusion dans un précédent chapitre (chapitre chez le comte)


	39. 4ème:chap 143 : Il suffira d'un signe

**Message pour Skarine et Elyon** : tout serait tellement plus simple si Holmes se contentait d'Hélène comme drogue... Mais j'avais envie de faire un chapitre plus sombre, où Holmes se droguait et avec plus de détail sur son caractère exécrable quand il s'y met... Une envie d'auteur de fic... Faire plaisir mais aussi _se faire_ plaisir !

Comme pour la scène avec madame Hudson qui l'attend sur les marches... j'avais trouvé un goût de trop peu dans « Glavon Manor » et j'ai décidé d'extrapoler un peu plus...

Bien sûr que madame Hudson aime son « pire locataire » même s'il lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs... Mais sa logeuse est de la vieille école et elle doit de temps en temps lui crier dessus... Et puis, le jour où Hélène était venue trouver Holmes dans le tout premier chapitre, madame Hudson était de mauvais poil... Dieu sait quelle bêtise son locataire avait encore faite ! La pauvre ne les compte plus ! Mais elle va encore avoir quelques petites réparties avec Holmes... une sorte de jeu du « aujourd'hui j'ai le dernier mot mais demain c'est toi ».

Un peu comme dans la série de la Granada où madame Hudson et Holmes/Brett ont parfois des rapports de force (Holmes qui lui crie dessus car elle n'a pas encore débarrassé) mais aussi de tendresse (dans l'épisode « La maison vide ») où on la voit serrer Holmes/Brett contre son coeur.

Dans ce chapitre-ci, c'est Holmes qui va encore lui en faire voir à cette pauvre femme !

* * *

_Il suffira d'un signe, un matin  
Un matin tout tranquille et serein  
Quelque chose d'infime, c'est certain  
C'est écrit dans nos livres, en latin_

_**Il suffira d'un signe : Jean-Jacques Goldman**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 143 : IL suffira d'un signe (Le 10 juin)**

J'étais arrivé tant bien que mal à cacher le manque cruel que l'absence d'Hélène me faisait ressentir.

Comme à mon habitude j'étudiais les petites annonces du journal et mon cœur fit un bond quand je lu :

_**De Dante à Virgile**__ – retraverserai ce jour le Styx en compagnie de Cerbère ma nounou – diablotin reviendra bientôt à Londres à cause de ses oreilles qui traînaient là où elles ne devaient pas – est au courant du colis encombrant – serai chez moi ce soir_.

À la joie de la savoir de retour à Londres succéda un autre sentiment : les soucis à venir ! Louis était donc au courant qu'Hélène attendait un enfant ? Catastrophe alors ! Je relus le message et il confirma mes craintes : Louis avait laissé traîner ses oreilles et avait, de ce fait, surpris une conversation qu'il ne devait pas entendre...

Les questions en rafale allaient reprendre ! Hélène, ayant dépassé le troisième mois, allait devoir se cacher maintenant. Hors de question que Watson ou madame Hudson la voie avec le ventre qui commençait à grossir.

Tiens, justement, en parlant de ma logeuse, la voici qui entrait pour nous porter le courrier du jour. Je reconnus l'écriture de Meredith dans le lot du courrier.

Allant m'asseoir comme à mon habitude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, j'empoignai mon coupe-papier, ouvris l'enveloppe et commençai à lire la lettre.

_Sherlock, _

_Mon client bruxellois avait réservé la période du douze au vingt-deux juin... Le pauvre s'étant cassé la jambe il ne peut donc quitter le domicile conjugal... Je vois d'ici tes sourcils qui se haussent en te demandant où je veux en venir ! Tout simplement que je suis libre de tout engagements « professionnels » pendant cette période. De plus, mon avocat préféré a une série de plaidoiries sur le dos... _

_Mary a acheté il y a longtemps une petite maison dans le Sussex – la prostitution peut nous enrichir quand elle est ciblée sur les hommes riches – et je me proposerais bien pour y emmener ton ami pendant cette période où je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je le trouve pâlot ces derniers temps. Il a besoin d'aller respirer l'air pur de la mer. Vois-tu où je veux en venir maintenant où dois-je te faire un dessin ? _

_Cela veut dire que tu as le champ libre pour tes loisirs ! Prends Hélène au 221b et invente une excuse bidon pour ne pas que ta logeuse entre chez toi : « Une série d'expériences chimiques très dangereuses qui demandent le plus grand calme »... _

_Louis a appris pour « ce que tu sais » et elles ont du lui mentir pour le « comment est-ce arrivé et de qui est-ce ? ». Bref, le petit était fort attristé d'apprendre que le colis sera expédié ailleurs... et que le responsable de l'envoi n'était pas un détective bien connu..._

_Bisou mon lapinou._

_Meredith._

Mon "lapinou" ! J'allais la tuer si elle osait encore m'appeler ainsi !

Bon, c'était la journée des grandes nouvelles. Hélène revenait, Louis savait qu'elle était enceinte, Mary avait réussi à bien gagner sa vie, elle avait acheté une maison en villégiature et Meredith se proposait de faire prendre l'air à Watson !

Tous les signes étaient réunis pour un grand complot... Le client qui se casse une jambe ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait Meredith ? Que j'allais gober son histoire ? Elle avait juste envie de m'ôter Watson du 221b pour y envoyer Hélène oui !

Mais quelle excuse allait-il m'inventer pour pouvoir s'absenter pendant dix jours ?

Et moi ? Qu'allais-je pouvoir bien raconter à ma logeuse pour ne pas qu'elle fasse irruption dans notre meublé ?

Je devais l'obliger à frapper et attendre que je lui donne l'autorisation avant d'entrer... Faire monter des repas plus copieux si nous étions deux... L'empêcher de faire le ménage...

Une idée brillante venait de germer dans mon esprit et je la développai, testai toutes les hypothèses et je me dis que c'était difficile de trouver mieux, sauf à aller passer les dix jours à l'hôtel ou chez Hélène. Mais dans ce cas-là, je n'aurais pas été présent pour recevoir les clients.

Mycroft allait jouer un rôle dans mon mensonge sans même le savoir... Il serait mon alibi parfait !

Watson avait reçu lui aussi du courrier et je le vis empocher sa lettre dans sa veste et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- J'ai des patients à visiter Holmes... à tout à l'heure !

- Watson ! Vous avez attrapé ma sale manie : vous oubliez l'essentiel lorsque vous partez... Moi c'est le révolver, vous c'est votre trousse médicale...

Mon ami s'arrêta net, constata son étourderie et il fila dans sa chambre pour en ressortit avec sa trousse.

- Où avait-je donc la tête ? me dit-il en quittant notre meublé à grand pas.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je le vis sourire et il se tourna vers moi hilare :

- Vous m'êtes plus dévoué qu'une épouse Holmes ! Je devrais peut-être reconsidérer les choses et me raser cette moustache...

Ce fut lui qui cette fois-ci ferma la porte pour ne pas recevoir ma pantoufle dans la figure. Le bruit de l'objet percutant le bois de la porte résonna dans la pièce et j'entendis Watson descendre les escaliers en hurlant de rire.

Je sortis plus tard pour aller déposer un télégramme pour Hélène. Il était dangereux que j'aille la voir ce soir... Mais je lui signalai que si Watson partait, je la ferais venir chez moi.

Mon colocataire rentra vers les dix-neuf heures et après s'être bourré une pipe m'annonça tout de go :

- Saviez-vous que votre amie Meredith s'occupait beaucoup d'oeuvres charitables, malheureusement non reconnues, qui venaient en aide aux prostituées victimes de coups et blessures, de viol, de mutilations, et aidait aussi certains enfants des rues à accéder à l'instruction ?

- Bien sûr, fis-je en me servant un cognac. Andrew lui sert d'ange gardien quand elle doit aller dans certains bas-fonds. J'ai moi-même joué le rôle les quelques soirs où Andrew n'avait pas su l'accompagner.

- J'y suis allé l'autre jour avec elle et trois anges gardiens ! Andrew avait Karl et un autre pour le suppléer. Ils ont du dégainer les armes quelques fois et Karl a fait parler ses poings et ses pieds. La misère la plus totale règne dans ces endroits... Bref, son association compte plusieurs médecins et chirurgien qui travaillent bénévolement ou demandent des honoraires pas trop élevés. J'ai opéré en leur compagnie ! C'est à vous dégoûter du genre humain quand on voit dans quel état arrivent certaines femmes et certains enfants...

- Oui, je le sais aussi, j'ai mis très souvent les pieds dans les bas-fonds.

- Ça m'a marqué et c'est pour cela que je vous en parle. Mais dans la prochaine dizaine de jours qui viennent, je ne saurai pas y aller. Mon confrère m'a demandé si je pouvais aider un autre médecin dans un hôpital. En réalité, nous ferons plusieurs hôpitaux, et de ce fait, je serai indisponible pendant dix jours au moins. Si cela vous importune ou que vous ne savez pas vous passer de moi, j'annulerai.

- Non Watson, priorité aux malades ! Je ferai bien sans vous, ne vous en faites pas.

- Bien alors, je partirai chez mon confrère le onze au soir. Et le douze au matin je prendrai le train...

- Il faut bien faire bouillir la marmite non ? fis-je innocemment.

- L'argent, le nerf de la guerre... Mais cela ne va pas m'enrichir vous savez...

Voilà donc l'excuse de mon cher Watson pour s'éclipser en douce pendant une dizaine de jours... Mon ami savait-il que j'étais au courant de son escapade à la mer ? Non, sûrement pas... Connaissant Meredith comme je la connaissais, elle avait du lui dire que je n'étais au courant de rien... alors que j'étais au courant de tout...

La journée du onze m'apporta un client et une affaire intéressante. Je la résolus le lendemain juste avant de passer prendre Hélène chez elle.

Le onze au soir, Watson emmena sa petite valise et sa trousse médicale et s'en alla pour le bord de mer... enfin, pour la tournée des hôpitaux avec son confrère.

Le douze, dans l'après-midi, je passai prendre Hélène chez elle.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand je la vis descendre les escaliers. Elle portait une robe différente, plus évasée devant... Le manteau cape passé sur ses épaules cachait encore ce qu'il fallait cacher.

Je fis un effort pour ne pas l'embrasser trop fougueusement, sinon elle aurait compris qu'elle m'avait manqué. Pas de débordement intempestifs non plus.

Une seule valise l'accompagnait.

- S'il me faut autre chose, je pourrai toujours repasser les prendre...

En dix-huit jours d'absence son ventre avait grossi un peu plus. Impossible de faire passer cela pour un trop grand appétit à table. C'en était fini pour elle de paraître en public...

- Louis est au courant alors ? lui demandai-je. Comment a-t-il su ?

- Au départ, je ne comptais pas rester aussi longtemps en Normandie, je ne voulais pas que Louis se rende compte que mon ventre grossissait. Il y a eu un soir où je n'ai pas été bien et Amélia m'a demandé d'aller m'étendre. La femme du marquis était seule avec nous, hormis la domesticité, mais nous étions vraiment entre femmes. Et elle a dit : « moi aussi lorsque j'étais enceinte je n'étais pas bien. C'est pour la mi-novembre la naissance de votre bébé ? » et je te laisse deviner qui passait dans le couloir pour venir voir si j'allais mieux...

- C'est malin ! fis-je en soupirant.

- Nous étions loin de nous douter qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte.

- Que lui avez-vous raconté alors ?

- Que j'avais eu un fiancé, que nous devions nous marier mais que mon prétendant n'était pas un homme très gentil et qu'il m'avait menacé d'une arme à feu et qu'un policier l'avait tué alors qu'il te menaçait. Pas de chance, je pensais qu'il était gentil et nous avions pris un peu d'avance pour le premier enfant... Je lui tout de suite annoncé que je ne le garderais pas mais le confierais à une institution.

- Comment l'a-t-il prit ?

- Très mal ! Il a difficile de comprendre pourquoi je ne veux pas garder « le petit bébé ». L'épouse du marquis s'en voulait à mort. Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses, Louis pourra rester à Londres avec moi. Il repartira juste en Normandie quinze jours avant mon départ pour mon accouchement. Pour l'instant, il va encore rester une dizaine de jours dans la maison du marquis pour perfectionner ses cours d'équitation et faire des promenades. Cela lui changera les esprits.

- Et toi ? Qui va changer les tiens ?

- Mon amie Meredith sait tirer parti de toutes les choses... Je veux bien parier qu'elle nous a raconté un gros mensonge... Ne trouves-tu pas ça louche que juste au moment où je rentre de France, son client bruxellois qui avait « soi-disant » réservé la semaine, se casse une jambe ? Voilà notre amie libre de tout engagements, un avocat surchargé de travail et un médecin qui va prendre l'air dans le Sussex parce qu'elle le trouve pâlot ? Tous les événements s'enchaînent un peu trop bien à mon goût... Signe d'un léger complot de la part de ton amie ! En plus, je parie qu'elle rit sous cape parce qu'elle s'imagine que nous ne l'avons pas vu venir avec ses gros sabots !

- Laissons lui croire que nous n'avons pas su déceler les traces d'une magouille...

- Oui, profitons de notre tranquillité. Mais que vas-tu raconter à ta logeuse ?

- Tu verras bien... Viens, le fiacre nous attends.

Je pris sa valise, la conduisis au fiacre et aidai Hélène à prendre place à l'intérieur.

- C'est quoi ces grands rouleaux de papiers ? me demanda-t-elle en voyant ma dernière acquisition.

- Mon prétexte pour empêcher madame Hudson de rentrer dans notre meublé...

Elle ne me posa pas plus de questions et je demandai au cocher de nous déposer dix mètres avant l'immeuble sis à côté du 221b. Ce qu'il fit.

**Suite du chapitre publiée ce jour ! Au chapitre 143 bis: les plans de monsieur Paddington...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Message pour Skarine** : tu disais dans ta review de la fic d'Elyon (« Un couple courant d'air » allez la lire, vous allez rire et frémir !) que c'était gore... le sang des enfants prélevé... Cela m'a fait rire car je suis en train de préparer une enquête **très gore** pour la Cinquième Partie ! Quatre meurtres, des belles mises en scène sanglante et dégueulasse... Toutes mes idées sont notées, il y aura du sang, des tripes et des boyaux... un détour dans une bibliothèque, les Irréguliers de Baker Street, des bêtises et un final suspense ! Plus des recherches dans des bouquins pour ne pas raconter des conneries !

Bon, j'ai du pain sur la planche moi !


	40. 4ème:chap 143bis : Plans de Paddington

**Note de l'auteur** qui publie ce chapitre en une seule fois : le titre est un gros clin d'oeil à l'histoire intitulée « Les plans du Bruce Partington » (Son dernier coup d'archet). Il me fallait un titre pour séparer cette partie-ci de la première cette aventure convenait bien pour mon titre... Vous comprendrez pourquoi !

* * *

**Chapitre 143 bis : Les plans de monsieur Paddington** **(Le 10 juin)**

Hélène rentra avec sa valise dans l'immeuble voisin et monta dans la pièce que j'avais achetée. Moi, je rentrai chez moi avec mes grands rouleaux, acheté pour une bouchée de pain ce matin à un brocanteur de ma connaissance, monsieur Paddington.

Une fois dans le hall, je me mis à crier :

- MADAME HUDSON ! MADAME HUDSON !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! me répondit une voix provenant du fin fond de la cuisine.

La brave madame Hudson déboula à toute vitesse en se demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait encore une fois...

- Monsieur Holmes ! fit-elle paniquée. Grands Dieux ! Pourquoi hurlez-vous si fort ?

- Madame Hudson ! lui dis-je sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas la discussion. J'ai sur les bras une affaire de la plus haute importance !

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire en me voyant chargé de mes grands rouleaux.

- En effet, vos bras sont surchargés de grands rouleaux de papier... Vous prenez votre affaire importante à bras le corps...

- Madame Hudson ! proférai-je en haussant le ton, fâché d'avoir été interrompu. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous écouter faire un semblant d'humour ! (Je baissai le volume sonore de ma voix et chuchotai la dernière phrase). Je suis sur une affaire de la plus haute importance et ultra secrète... Ce qui veut dire, que je dois étaler ses rouleaux sur le sol du meublé pour les étudier... Cela vous dispense donc de venir faire le ménage en haut ! Je m'en occuperai moi-même ! Et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Elle poussa un petit cri apeuré en m'imaginant faire le ménage...

- Pourquoi n'installez-vous pas vos précieux plans secrets sur le plancher de votre chambre ?

- Manque de place évident et non accessibilité à ma bibliothèque ! C'est dans la pièce principale que je dois tout étaler ! J'ai de la chance, Watson est absent... De plus, pour les repas, vous attendrez que je vous crie quand je désire manger et ce que je souhaite.

- Mais... mais...

- Silence ! Je vais monter la petite table qui se trouve ici, vous n'en avez de toute façon pas besoin, et je la déposerai à côté de notre porte d'entrée. Vous poserez les plateaux avec les repas dessus, me préviendrez qu'ils sont prêts et moi, je sortirai pour les prendre ! N'ayez pas peur d'en mettre un peu plus ! Une grosse ration et demi...

- Vous allez manger alors que vous êtes sur une affaire ? me dit-elle au comble de l'étonnement. Grands Dieux ! C'est un événement ! Et je suis le seul témoin de cette bizarrerie ? Monsieur Holmes va manger et faire le ménage lui-même ? Une chaise, vite, je dois m'asseoir.

Elle tira une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus comme si ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

- Madame Hudson, arrêtez vos simagrées ! Bon, vu que le dossier qui m'a été confié est très sensible et très secret, je vous interdis d'entrer dans l'appartement !

- Et si un client se présente ? Ou l'autre inspecteur à la tête de rat ?

- Vous les faites patienter dans le hall, vous montez, vous frappez à la porte et, sans l'ouvrir, me prévenez qu'il y a quelqu'un pour moi. Je vous signalerai combien de temps ils devront patienter, le temps pour moi de ranger les documents... Tout dépend du nombre de plans qui seront étalés sur mon parquet.

- Bien monsieur Holmes, me dit-elle résignée. Autre chose pour son Altesse ?

- Laissez-moi l'ironie, elle me sied mieux ! Au matin, j'aurai besoin de café, et pas votre ersatz habituel ! Utilisez le paquet de café Italien que l'on vous a apporté. J'aurai besoin aussi de thé, d'une tasse de lait chaud et de miel.

- Du lait chaud et du miel ? Vous ?

- Non pas moi ! Mon expérience chimique que je dois exécuter aussi... pour me changer les idées entre deux plans... Une vieille recette égyptienne que je voudrais bien recréer.

- Et vous faites des expériences avec du lait chaud dès le petit-déjeuner ? Il doit être chaud le lait ?

- Madame Hudson ! m'écriai-je. Arrêtez de tout contester que diable ! Faites ce que je vous dis. Je vous signalerai au matin si j'ai besoin de lait chaud et de miel pour mon expérience ou non.

- Bien votre Seigneurie...

- Watson rentrera le vingt-deux... D'ici là, que l'on ne me dérange point !

Je tournai les talons et montai vers notre meublé. Une fois arrivé sur le palier, je me penchai pour crier :

- MERCI MADAME HUDSON ! MAIS INTERDICTION DE DÉROGER AUX RÈGLES ÉTABLIES !

La porte fut verrouillée de l'intérieur, ainsi pas de danger... Si un client se permettait de monter en passant outre des ordres de ma logeuse, il n'aurait pas la possibilité de nous surprendre en fâcheuse posture...

Les précieux rouleaux qui ne contenaient que des vieux plans d'architecte furent balancés par terre, j'ôtai mon manteau, mes gants et j'entrai ensuite dans ma chambre. Hélène m'attendait, couchée sur le lit et je l'y rejoignis bien vite.

Dix-huit jours sans elle cela faisait dix-huit jours d'abstinence !

J'avais du lui manquer aussi parce qu'elle était aussi fougueuse que moi...

Ensuite, j'enfilai ma robe de chambre gris souris et Hélène me chipa la pourpre qui était partie en Normandie. On ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller et nous passâmes au salon pour aller nous asseoir dans le divan.

Pour éviter de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, je ne fis pas remarquer à Hélène que son ventre s'était arrondi encore plus depuis la dernière fois...

Ce fut elle qui en parla la première :

- Je sens le bébé bouger à l'intérieur... et j'ai eu des vertiges là-bas. Amélia m'a dit que c'était normal parce que le bébé pompe mon énergie et ma nourriture. Un véritable petit vampire lui !

- J'ai demandé à ma logeuse une grosse ration et demi pour les repas... Vous ne mourez pas de faim tous les deux !

- Tu comptes te contenter d'une demi ration ?

- Le jeûne n'est pas nouveau chez moi et c'est toi qui a besoin de manger, pas moi...

- Comment feras-tu croire à John que tu as mangé une ration et demi à chaque repas alors qu'il te retrouvera avec du poids en moins ?

- Expérience chimique avec la nourriture ! fis-je avec désinvolture.

- Elles ont bon dos tes expériences chimique... tu remarqueras les efforts que j'ai accompli : j'ai dis « le bébé » et pas « le locataire encombrant»...

- Je te félicite ! lui dis-je en lui caressant les jambes.

- Continue... ça fait du bien... et tant que tu y es, monte plus haut...

Je me fis un plaisir d'accéder à sa demande !

Pour la suite de nos ébats, la lampe qui nous éclairait témoignera de ce qu'elle a vu...


	41. 4è:chap 144: Pourquoi s'en priver?

**Message pour Skarine** : les habitudes ont la vie dure et je continue à te répondre en en-tête de mes chapitres... Holmes mérite des baffes, je sais et madame Hudson le sait aussi ! Elle le connaît et je te parie qu'elle s'en moque ! D'ailleurs, en l'appelant « votre altesse », elle se fiche clairement de lui !

Écrire dix jours de scène de sexe ? Tu as bien deviné, j'en serais tout à fait capable... ne tente pas le diable !

Oui, Meredith magouille des tas de choses et arrive à retirer Watson de l'échiquier... Je n'en dis pas plus... *rit sous cape*.

Tu aimes le gore? Je ferai mon possible pour les crimes de la partie 5!

Bon, un petit fantasme dans ce chapitre... Ne le niez pas, vous rêveriez que Holmes/RDJ nous fasse une scène pareille...

* * *

_Mets-toi tout nu, si t'es un homme._

_Histoire de voir où nous en sommes._

_Qu'on me donne un primate._

_Sans cravate._

_Un Zorro._

_Sans rien sur le dos..._

_T'es bien plus beau comme ça._

_Un point c'est tout._

_Un point c'est toi._

_Je t'aime comme ça._

_Un point c'est tout._

_Un point c'est toi._

_Sans artifice._

_Où est le vice ?_

_Enlève ta tenue._

_Si t'es un homme._

_Qui peut le plus._

_Peut le minimum._

_Et comme ça._

_Tu restes la faiblesse._

_De mon for intérieur._

_Et moi, maîtresse._

_En ta demeure..._

_T'es bien plus mâle comme ça._

_Un point c'est tout._

_Un point c'est toi._

_Je t'aime comme ça._

_Un point c'est tout._

_Un point c'est toi._

_Sans dessus, ni dessous._

_Et puis c'est tout._

_Et c'est comme ça... (...)_

_Moi j'aime._

_Quand tu tiens d'Adam._

_Moi je tiens à toi._

_T'es bien plus beau comme ça._

_Sans rien du tout._

_Sans rien que toi._

_Un point c'est tout._

_**Un point c'est toi : Zazie**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 144 : Pourquoi s'en priver ? (Du 12 au 22 juin)**

Ma logeuse fit exactement ce que je lui avais ordonné : pour les repas, je lui criais ce que je voulais manger (en fait, c'était selon les désirs d'Hélène), quand des clients se manifestèrent, elle montait me le signaler, je faisais passer Hélène dans ma chambre et elle revenait ensuite pour me donner son impression sur l'affaire.

Je dus m'absenter quelques fois, une fois toute la journée, et dans ce cas là, elle retourna chez elle. Les autres fois, je n'en avais pas eu pour très longtemps, alors elle resta dans ma pièce secrète. Il y avait un poêle au charbon et quelques ustensiles pour se préparer du thé ou du café. Plus des livres qu'elle avait emmenés de la bibliothèque d'Amélia.

Une seule fois je demandai du lait, froid, à madame Hudson, pour éviter les soupçons. Hélène alla le faire chauffer dans l'autre pièce. Pour le reste du temps, elle avait été en acheter et se le faisait chauffer elle-même pour le boire au matin.

Un soir, Hélène me proposa que l'on se déguise pour pouvoir sortir se promener en ville et aller manger au restaurant. Elle sortit par mon placard et moi par la grande porte.

La journée avait été ensoleillée et cela nous fit du bien de nous dégourdir les jambes et de profiter de la douceur de la soirée.

Je portais un fin collier de barbe et Hélène avait mit une perruque noire. Nous mangeâmes dans un petit restaurant et nous nous promenâmes jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

- Même la nuit Londres ne dors pas, me dit-elle en s'extasiant sur toute cette vie qui bruissait sous nos pieds.

- Non, j'aime bien Londres la nuit. Tout est différent lorsque la nuit est tombée...

- J'ai eu raison de te proposer cette petite sortie au restaurant et une ballade dans la City alors !

- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as plus le droit de sortir le jour... Alors pourquoi s'en priver la nuit ?

Au retour, je rentrai par la grande porte et elle par l'entrée des artistes...

Madame Hudson ne devait rien savoir. Elle ne pourrait pas dire que j'avais reçu Hélène en l'absence de Watson.

En pénétrant dans notre meublé – dont je verrouillais la porte tout le temps – j'eu l'idée de prendre la peau d'ours avec moi dans ma chambre.

Une petite séance avant pour me dégrimer et pour ôter le faux collier de barbe et j'étais fin prêt. J'ôtai même mes chaussures pour être plus libre.

Lorsque Hélène me vit entrer dans ma chambre en traînant la peau d'ours derrière moi, cela la fit sourire :

- Homme des cavernes avoir tué la bête ? me dit-elle en français.

- Oui femme, lui répondis-je avec une grosse voix et en français moi aussi. Juste pour satisfaire tes caprices...

- Oh ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un faible pour ce genre de fantasme à assouvir sur une peau de bête !

Puisque nous étions passé à la langue de Molière, autant continuer :

- Je le sais... Mais je ne voudrais pas te priver de ce petit plaisir... Tu veux te rouler sur la peau de bête en ma compagnie ? On se met _sens dessus dessous_ ?

Elle me jaugea de la tête au pied avec un petit sourire appréciateur et j'écartai les bras pour faire un tour complet sur moi même et ajoutai :

- Toute ma virilité est pour toi ! Rien que pour toi !

- Hum... Tu es le premier primate qui porte une cravate ! Allez alors, enlève ta tenue si tu es un homme ! Que je puisse t'admirer sans dessus, ni dessous... et ensuite sens dessus dessous sur la peau de bête si tu veux...

- Madame pratique les jeux de mot en anglais mais aussi en français ? fis-je admiratif de sa prouesse. Tu joues avec les mots dans les deux langues...

- En un mot, je pratique les jeux de langues... Qu'attends-tu pour me montrer ta virilité ? (Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres de manière sensuelle).

- Tu me veux en tenue d'Adam ? lui dis-je tout en ôtant ma cravate puis en déboutonnant ma chemise très lentement.

- Oooouh ! fit-elle en imitant le cri du loup au clair de lune. Aurais-je droit au même spectacle qu'au cabaret parisien ? Un effeuillage en beauté ?

- Je n'irai pas jusque là... (Mon veston s'envola dans les airs et retomba quelque part). Mais je peux prendre mon temps pour retirer mes habits... (Mes bretelles furent elles aussi expédiées dans les airs).

- Tu sais que tu es encore plus beau quand tu n'as rien sur le dos ?

- Petite vicieuse... fis-je grivois tout en retirant les pans de ma chemise de mon pantalon. Tu auras droit à une nuit fort épicée toi... (Ma ceinture alla percuter le mur de ma chambre et j'ôtai ma chemise en la faisant glisser le long de mes bras).

- Hum... un beau loup solitaire torse nu devant moi... Vous avez des lèvres fort attirantes vous...

- C'est pour mieux vous embrasser mademoiselle... Qu'attendez-vous ?

- Je viens ! me dit-elle en se levant de mon lit pour venir m'embrasser goulûment.

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent dans la seule partie de mon corps qui n'était pas encore découverte et ce fut elle qui fit descendre mon pantalon le long de mes chevilles.

Puis ce fut au tour du caleçon qui alla rejoindre le reste, disséminé sur le parquet.

- Tu es bien plus mâle comme ça ! me glissa-t-elle au creux de l'oreille pendant que sa main jouait avec ma virilité.

- Normal, je suis tout nu... Aurais-je le droit de mettre ma virilité dans ta féminité ?

- Oh ! s'extasia-t-elle. Monsieur est poète !

- Sommes-nous ici pour poétiser et faire un concours de jeux de mots ? Ou pour...

Ses dents me mordillèrent le lobe de l'oreille.

- Je te laisse carte blanche... éblouis-moi... Viens mêler ta langue à la mienne... c'est un jeu de langue que j'apprécie par dessus tout...

- Alors madame va être servie ! fis-je en commençant par lui ôter ses vêtements.

- Oui, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Notre petit passe-temps fut éblouissant parce que je ne me privai pas de la mener jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance pour stopper juste avant le moment fatidique. Je me permis même de lui faire le coup plusieurs fois...

Ce fut après nos ébats, alors que nous étions harassés, couchés sur le dos, mes bras entourant sa poitrine qu'elle remarqua les traces laissées par ma seringue dans la pliure de mon bras gauche.

- Tu me passeras ton flacon de morphine dans cinq mois ? me demanda-t-elle ironiquement tout en admirant les quelques traces de mes injections de cocaïne pendant son absence.

- Je n'avais pas d'affaire et il me fallait stimuler mon cerveau ! fis-je pour me dédouaner.

- Dès que mon esprit est à l'arrêt, je pense moi aussi à des tas de choses pas marrantes du tout. Et si je n'y pense pas, un vertige ou un petit être qui s'amuse à jouer à l'acrobate à l'intérieur de moi me le rappelle cruellement...

- Les femmes sont plus fortes que les hommes... c'est toi qui me l'as dit en Normandie...

- Je répète ma question au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas bien comprise : puis-je t'emprunter ton flacon de morphine pour mon accouchement ? Cela m'aiderait à avoir moins mal et à oublier ce que je serais obligée de faire avec la chair de ma chair... Oublier les douleurs physiques qui ne seront _rien_ comparées aux douleurs mentales... Pour sombrer dans l'oubli ensuite...

- Non, si tu sombres là-dedans tu n'en sortiras plus... J'ai commis une grave erreur le jour où je me suis injecté de la morphine dans les veines. Et une deuxième erreur le jour où je suis passé à la cocaïne...

- Alors laisse-les tomber ! Montre que tu as de la volonté ! Prouve-moi que je ne suis qu'une faible femme et toi un vrai homme ! Tu es beaucoup mieux sans tous ces artifices qui te coulent dans les veines et te détruisent l'organisme.

- Mais enfin... tentai-je d'argumenter.

- Chut ! Tu es plus viril sans toutes tes drogues ! Un point c'est tout !

Pendant que j'étais occupé sur une affaire, elle reclassa une partie de mes dossiers par ordre alphabétique – selon mes instructions – prit les poussières – là où je lui permis de les prendre ! – et s'occupa du ménage.

Pour le reste, nous prîmes du bon temps et je pus passer de longues journées, uniquement vêtu de ma robe de chambre. Hélène avait définitivement adoptée la pourpre.

Au soir, je lui narrais mes premières enquêtes, celles que je ne racontais pas à mon ami. J'ouvris même mon autre malle, celle qui ne contenait que mes vieux dossiers.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et extirpa de la malle tout mes vieux dossiers concernant mes enquêtes à une époque où Watson n'était pas encore mon biographe attitré.

- Tu n'as jamais parlé de tes premières affaires à John ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée que je ne lui ai jamais montré mes vieux dossiers. Et je t'interdis de me répondre qu'il ne te l'a jamais demandé !

- Il en meurt d'envie oui ! m'esclaffai-je tout en attrapant mon paquet de cigarette et en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour fumer. Couvre-toi bien, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre.

Puisque Hélène faisait des efforts pour son enfant, j'en faisais aussi du mien et j'évitais de fumer en sa présence. En ouvrant la fenêtre et en fumant assis sur l'appui de fenêtre je ne l'intoxiquais pas trop. Pour ma première pipe, elle restait dans le lit et j'ouvrais la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

- Laisse-le lire tes vieilles histoires !

- Non ! Hors de question qu'il y ait accès ! Je les garde par devers moi... Le jour où il me demandera de ranger mes dossiers et que son insistance sera telle qu'il m'énervera, je lui ferai miroiter les vieux dossiers... une vieille enquête en échange de la paix pour le rangement...

- C'est du chantage pur et simple ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Absolument ! fis-je en terminant ma cigarette. Et je n'ai même pas honte de m'y adonner... (Je refermai la fenêtre et allai m'asseoir derrière elle).

Toujours assise en tailleur devant ma malle, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai mon menton sur son épaule.

- J'aurais tort de m'en priver tiens ! lui précisai-je au sujet de ma remarque sur le fait que je n'avais pas honte de m'adonner au chantage avec mon ami.

- Pourquoi me les montres-tu à moi alors ?

- Jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as pas scié les côtes pour que je range mes affaires... Tu as même rangé mes dossiers !

- Oui, je me demande pendant combien de temps ils vont rester rangés ceux là.

- Heu... tant que je n'en aurai pas besoin ils resteront bien rangés !

La position en tailleur étant inconfortable à la longue pour elle, je traînai la malle à côté du divan et elle éplucha mes dossiers avec minutie jusque bien tard dans la nuit.

Plusieurs fois elle le sentit bouger et elle eu deux vertiges un après-midi.

Étant donné que l'enfant lui pompait toute son énergie, j'avais décidé un soir de la laisser tranquille dans le lit et de me contenter de lui tenir chaud.

Ce fut elle qui déclencha les hostilités.

- Pas fatiguée à cause du bébé ? lui demandai-je.

- Si... Mais bon, j'ai diminué le café, je ne consomme plus de vin, j'ai fait une croix sur le verre de cognac... Si en plus de tout ça je dois me priver de mon câlin du soir, je dis « hors de question ». Et ne me dis pas qu'un te mettant sur moi tu risque de l'écraser !

- Il n'y a aucun risque que je l'écrase ! lui répondis-je en relevant la fine nuisette qui ne la couvrait pas beaucoup.

- Alors ne nous privons pas pour lui...

- Tu as raison. (Ma main s'aventura sur sa poitrine) Pourquoi s'en priver ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : Holmes n'aime pas ranger... Et dans « Le rituel de Musgrave » (version canonique, pas celle de la Granada !), Holmes reviens dans le salon en tirant une grand malle métallique... Celle qui contient toutes ses affaires au temps où il n'avait pas de biographe pour s'occuper de sa gloire. Il propose à Watson de lui en raconter une en échange du fait que l'on ne touche pas à son désordre... Extraits de l'histoire pour ceux qui ne l'aurait jamais lue :**

(...) Un soir d'hiver, comme nous étions assis près du feu, je me risquai à lui suggérer que, puisqu'il avait fini de coller des coupures dans son registre ordinaire, il pourrait employer les deux heures suivantes à rendre notre pièce un peu plus habitable. Il ne pouvait contester la justesse de ma demande, aussi s'en fut-il, le visage déconfit, à sa chambre à coucher d'où il revint bientôt, tirant derrière lui une grande malle en zinc. Il la plaça au milieu de la pièce et, s'accroupissant en face, sur un tabouret, il en leva le couvercle. Je pus voir qu'elle était déjà au tiers pleine de papiers réunis en liasses de toutes sortes avec du ruban rouge.

- Il y a là, Watson, dit-il en me regardant avec des yeux malicieux, pas mal d'enquêtes. Je pense que si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai dans cette boîte, vous me demanderiez d'en exhumer quelques-unes au lieu d'en enfouir de nouvelles. (...)

- Je serais tellement content, dis-je, si vous me les racontiez !

- A condition que je ne touche pas à mon désordre ? s'écria-t-il enchanté. Après tout, Watson, votre amour de l'ordre n'aura pas tellement à en souffrir ! (...)

_**Extraits de l'aventure « Le Rituel de Musgrave » tirés du recueil « Souvenirs de Sherlock Holmes » de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**_


	42. 4è:chap 145:Cauchemar d'une nuit d'été

**Note de l'auteur** : Le titre du chapitre est directement inspiré par une oeuvre de Shakespeare : « **Songe d'une nuit d'été** ». Vu que Holmes aime Shakespeare... et que nous sommes le 21 juin dans l'histoire... premier jour de l'été... Voilà que cela tombait bien !

**Songe d'une nuit d'été** : C'est une histoire complexe dont l'action se déroule en Grèce et réunit pour mieux les désunir deux couples de jeunes amants, Lysandre, Démétrius, **Hélèna** et Hermia. Hermia veut épouser Lysandre, mais son père, Égée, la destine à Démétrius, dont est amoureuse Hélèna.

Lysandre et Hermia s'enfuient dans la forêt, poursuivis par Démétrius, lui-même poursuivi par Hélèna. Pendant ce temps, Obéron, roi des fées, a ordonné à Puck de verser une potion sur les paupières de sa femme, Titania. Il entre dans la forêt avec Puck. Pendant la nuit, la confusion règne.

* * *

_Quand tu vois que je pleure en silence_

_Serre-moi fort très fort contre toi_

_Sèche mes larmes et par ta présence_

_Mon amour, protège-moi_

_Calme-moi_

_En caressant mon front_

_Grise-moi_

_En répétant mon nom_

_Parle-moi_

_Et par tes mots d'amour_

_Viens mon amour_

_A mon secours_

_Et donne-moi la force, si tu m'aimes_

_Pour écraser la peur qui monte en moi_

_Contre la vie, contre les gens, contre nous-mêmes_

_Mon amour, protège-moi_

_Calme-moi_

_Et par tes mots d'amour_

_Viens mon amour_

_A mon secours_

_Et donne-moi la force, si tu m'aimes_

_Pour écraser la peur qui monte en moi_

_Contre la vie, contre les gens, contre nous-mêmes_

_Mon amour, protège-moi_

_**Mon amour, protège-moi : Charles Aznavour**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 145 : Cauchemar d'une nuit d'été (Nuit du 20 au 21 et le 21 juin au matin)**

Notre dernière nuit ensemble ne fut pas calme, que du contraire !

Hélène s'était réveillée en sursaut vers une heure du matin, en proie à des cauchemars.

La nuit du 20 au 21 juin, presque le premier jour de l'été... mais c'était surtout son quatrième mois de grossesse qui allait débuter. Nous étions déjà le 21 juin, quatre mois, jour pour jour, que j'étais arrivé trop tard pour la sauver de son fiancé...

Sans aucun doute cela lui pèserait encore longtemps ce genre de souvenirs... à moi aussi...

Je m'assis contre la tête de mon lit et la pris dans mes bras, en silence, sans lui demander ce qui l'avait effrayée. En la sentant trembler dans mes bras, je ne le savais que trop bien le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait...

Alors je la serrai un peu plus contre moi et laissai couler ses larmes sans rien dire, juste en les essuyant de temps en temps.

Mon bras gauche lui entourait les épaules et j'utilisai le droit pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, sa respiration et les battements de son coeur revinrent à la normale. Mais elle frissonnait encore dans mes bras.

- Tu veux que l'on retourne sous les couvertures pour ne pas que tu prennes froid ?

- N... non, bégaya-t-elle en claquant des dents.

- Hélène, tu meurs de froid ! Laisse-moi au moins remonter les couvertures sur toi...

Une fois que toutes les couvertures furent remontées pour lui couvrir les épaules, je la sentis trembler un peu moins fort.

Ma main lui caressa le front et il était humide de sueur. Pas la sueur qui perle au front lorsque l'on a trop chaud, non, celle qui est froide, glacée...

- Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ?

- Non, me dit-elle vivement. C'est trop horrible, trop confus... non, je préfère l'oublier. Je n'en faisais presque plus mais je vois qu'ils recommencent au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins... Les dates du 21 sont fatidiques pour mes souvenirs... Mais ta présence à mes côtés me fait du bien. Serre-moi fort dans tes bras et sèche mes larmes, c'est tout ce que je te demande... Même si ta logeuse est contre le fait que je vienne soigner mes cauchemars dans ton lit.

Je me gardai bien de lui parler du discours que m'avais tenu ma logeuse dernièrement !

Alors je la serrai dans mes bras et posai mes lèvres sur ses cheveux. Ensuite, je lui suggérai que l'on se recouche sous les couvertures.

Hélène se mit sur son côté, face à moi qui était couché sur le dos. Son bras m'entoura la poitrine et elle se blottit contre moi. Sa respiration se calma et je la regardais se rendormir paisiblement. Je ne tardai pas, moi non plus, à aller la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Pour une fois, j'ouvris les yeux avant Hélène. Je consultai ma montre et je vis qu'il était huit heures.

C'était le dernier jour qu'Hélène passait au 221b, demain, Watson serait de retour et elle repartirait chez elle. Louis reviendrait le 25 juin en terre anglaise.

Exceptionnellement, j'avais demandé à madame Hudson de monter le petit-déjeuner pour neuf heures et de le déposer sur la table prévue à cet effet sur le palier. Nous avions décidé de ne pas nous lever trop tard pour pouvoir profiter de cette dernière journée tranquille.

Tout était silencieux dans la pièce. Hélène remua à mes côtés, se mit sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour, lui dis-je en me mettant sur mon côté pour gagner un peu de place, tu es en avance pour te réveiller, il n'est que huit heures... Ton horloge si parfaite aurait-elle des ratés ?

- J'ai tout qui se détraque ces derniers temps... et mon sommeil est moins profond à cause du bébé. En fait, c'est en le sentant bouger que je me suis réveillée.

- Désires-tu te lever de suite ? Le petit-déjeuner ne sera servi qu'à neuf heures...

- Non, j'ai envie de profiter de la chaleur de ton lit et de celle de ton corps...

Ma main s'aventura sur les courbes sensuelles de sa poitrine puis descendit plus bas... Mes doigts allèrent se perdre dans les plis de son intimité pendant que ma bouche avide lui embrassait le haut du corps.

J'étais à quatre pattes sur mon lit et ma bouche parcouru l'entièreté de son corps.

Elle resta immobile et se laissa cajoler pendant de très longues minutes. Ses mains ne s'étaient pas aventurées sur moi, de toute façon, mon excitation était à son hégémonie.

Son corps se déhanchait sous mes caresses intimes et le sommier grinça un peu plus. Cela nous fit sourire. Heureusement que nous étions seuls...

- Envie de le faire grincer un peu plus ? lui suggérai-je de mon sourire le plus grivois.

- Pas envie de folie, mais de douceur...

- Alors mets-toi sur ton côté, remonte une jambe et tourne-moi le dos...

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle pensa à une chose peu orthodoxe et ses sourcils se froncèrent puis, ils se détendirent aussitôt lorsqu'elle comprit où je voulais en venir... et elle me tourna le dos en se couchant sur son côté.

- L'histoire des cuillères ? fit-elle en riant. Celles qui n'ont rien à voir avec leurs homonymes pour le café ?

- Oui... Si tu veux de la douceur au réveil c'est la meilleure chose... Mouvements limités mais je sais te caresser partout... Quitte ensuite à passer à autre chose pour le final ? Mais dégage les cheveux de ta nuque sinon je ne saurai plus respirer avec cette masse...

- Viens te coller contre moi alors, me dit-elle en faisant passer ses cheveux devant pour dégager sa nuque.

Mon corps se colla contre le sien, épousa ses formes, ma main guida mon sexe au bon endroit et je m'introduisis en elle tout doucement.

Le matelas grinça un peu, selon le rythme de mes mouvements dans son corps. Ma cadence n'étant pas assez brusque que pour le faire grincer plus fort ou plus rapidement...

Vu que nous étions seul, tant pis pour les gémissements du sommier, ceux d'Hélène étaient plus importants pour moi...

Il continua donc à couiner tout doucement, selon les mouvements de mon bassin.

Nous avions le temps de bien faire les choses... alors je le pris et conservai cette position pendant un certain temps. C'était la nuque d'Hélène que mon souffle chatouillait. Mes soupirs de plaisirs et mes gémissements de bonheur finissaient leurs courses dans le creux de son oreille.

Des petits arrêts et des déhanchements de mon bassin dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour mieux sentir son intimité et lui procurer du plaisir.

Ma main la caressait sur tout l'avant du corps, jouant avec ses tétons durcit et son petit triangle rose gorgé de désir et elle commença à gémir tout doucement. Je la pressai un peu plus contre moi et me déhanchai un peu plus bas pour entrer plus en elle...

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses...

- Que dirais-tu de terminer tout cela sur la chaise ? lui glissai-je au creux de l'oreille.

- Votre proposition indécente est acceptée, me dit-elle en avançant son bassin pour se dégager de moi. (Elle se mit debout et me tendis la main) Viens !

Je me levai et allai m'asseoir sur la chaise puis, j'attirai Hélène vers moi et nous terminâmes notre petit jeu. Son cri résonna dans la chambre et le mien se perdit dans son cou.

Nous restâmes immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes, récupérant notre souffle tout en savourant ce petit moment intime.

Mes doigts se promenaient dans son dos, lui caressant la colonne et jouant avec ses cheveux. Le visage enfoui dans le haut de sa poitrine, je me laissai ébouriffer les cheveux. Ses lèvres étaient posées sur le haut de mon crâne.

Puis, nous nous décidâmes à nous lever pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Regardant ma montre, j'annonçai :

- Neuf heures passées de cinq minutes. Madame Hudson a la ponctualité d'une horloge Suisse ces derniers temps. Le plateau du petit-déjeuner doit se trouver sur le palier.

- Oh oui qu'il y est ! me fit-elle en humant l'air. Je sens l'odeur du café chaud qui me titille les narines. J'adore sentir comment le café peut embaumer toute une maison ! Louis adore se réveiller en sentant l'odeur du café ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs !

Hélène avait enfilé ma robe de chambre pourpre et s'était étendue sur la largeur du lit, ses pieds reposant sur la descente de lit.

- Odeur agréable à mes narines aussi... Surtout depuis que j'ai découvert l'excellent café offert par ta grosse brute...

- Je te laisse le soin d'aller le chercher... et je te rejoins à table si mes jambes daignent me porter jusque là...

- Vertiges ? demandai-je anxieux.

- Oui... vertiges dus à la séance de libertinage que nous venons d'accomplir ! L'onde de plaisir m'a traversée toute entière et je ne sens plus mes jambes... TU es responsable de mon état de faiblesse, n'accuse pas un innocent !

Je souris et, toujours nu, je me positionnai au dessus de ses jambes qui dépassaient et les enserrai entre les miennes.

- Souhaites-tu prendre ton petit-déjeuner au lit ?

- Non, c'est gentil, je le prendrai à table. J'aurais trop peur de laisser tomber des miettes de toast à la confiture dans ton lit...

- De la confiture ? fis-je songeur en me frottant le menton bleui par ma barbe de deux jours et en pensant aux pots que Meredith avait donné à ma logeuse et qui devaient être présent sur le plateau. Bonne idée tiens ! Je te tartine de confiture et ensuite, après avoir tout léché consciencieusement, nous prendrons un bain...

- Quelle santé ! me dit-elle grivoise. Tu récupères plus vite que moi...

- Vu le temps que je vais passer à récupérer la confiture étalée sur ton corps avec le bout de ma langue... surtout si nous mangeons avant...

- Qu'attends-tu pour aller chercher le plateau ? Que le café soit froid ? Que je sois morte de faim ? Tiens, apporte-moi une tasse de café dans la chambre, je la boirai en m'habillant.

- J'y cours ! fis-je en me dirigeant tel quel vers la porte de ma chambre.

- Sherlock ! s'indigna-t-elle. Enfile au moins ta robe de chambre ! Imagine que ta logeuse passe dans le couloir au moment où tu prends le plateau... Elle risque d'avoir une vision de toi peu commune...

J'attrapai ma robe de chambre gris souris, nouai le cordon pour tenir les pans fermés et je sortis dans le salon pour aller quérir le plateau du petit-déjeuner sur le palier.

En fermant tout à fait la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, un détail attira mon attention. Enfin, une odeur pour être exact : celle du café chaud qui était fort prégnante dans la pièce !

Mon regard se porta sur la table où nous prenions nos repas et je compris pourquoi nous avions senti si fort l'odeur du café : le plateau du petit-déjeuner était posé sur la table !

Pourquoi diable ma logeuse avait-elle contrevenu aux ordres ? Mes consignes avaient été claires depuis le début pourtant : ne pas entrer dans le meublé et tout déposer sur la table que j'avais installée sur le palier. Madame Hudson n'avait jamais transgressé à mes instructions depuis que je le lui avais édictées...


	43. 4ème:chap146:Les dossiers très sensibles

**Message pour Skarine et Elyon** : C'est raté les filles ! C'est pas madame Hudson !

* * *

_Que reste-t-il après l'Amour ?_

_Quand les corps soudain séparés,_

_Revêtissent à nouveau l'écorce,_

_Que la peau nue a fait glisser,_

_**Après l'amour : Florent Pagny**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 146 : Les dossiers très sensibles (Le 21 juin au matin) **

Notre logeuse avait un double des clés de notre appartement, mais jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait encore osé enfreindre mes directives... Ma demande faite hier était claire : le plateau du petit-déjeuner comprenant toast, confiture, jambon et café déposé SUR la petite table qui se trouvait SUR le palier pour neuf heures.

Mon esprit tournait à plein régime pour tenter de me rappeler avec précision ce que nous faisions, Hélène et moi, à cette heure là... Etions-nous toujours sur le lit ou déjà sur la chaise ? Avions-nous déjà terminé ?

Lorsque j'avais consulté ma montre, après nos ébats et les longues minutes de récupération – au moins plus de sept minutes – elle indiquait neuf heures cinq... Avec un peu de chance, et si ma logeuse avait franchi le seuil à neuf heures pile, nous en avions terminés avec les réjouissances. Si par malheur madame Hudson avait quelques minutes d'avance... le cri de plaisir qu'Hélène avait poussé avait été entendu par ses chastes oreilles...

Il me faudrait avoir une discussion avec ma logeuse moi... Un ordre était un ordre !

Je risquais moins l'expulsion si elle avait entendu le cri d'Hélène puisque c'était elle qui m'avait suggéré de l'inviter... Mais comment lui expliquer que c'était juste un amusement entre nous et rien d'autre ? Il allait y avoir du mensonge dans l'air si elle avait entendu le cri de volupté d'Hélène... Tiens, pourrai-je lui raconter que j'étais avec une autre dame ? Cela valait-il la peine de tenter le coup ? Ma logeuse me prendrait pour un pervers...

Je vidai du café dans une tasse pour aller le porter à Hélène.

Prenant le pot de confiture, je dévissai le couvercle pour en humer son odeur. Trempant mon doigt dans le mélange jaune je le suçai pour tenter de deviner les fruits présent dans le pot. Un agréable goût de pêches vint me flatter les papilles gustatives. Pêches jaunes en provenance du sud de la France... Confiture faite en France et envoyée ensuite à Amélia par son amie...

Délicieuse cette confiture ! Peu habituelle aussi ! Watson en était friand depuis qu'il l'avait goûtée. Pour éviter de vider le pot en entier il valait mieux que je n'en tartine pas trop le corps d'Hélène. Juste sur les seins.

Mon doigt toujours dans la bouche, je continuai à réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à ma logeuse et aux endroits du corps d'Hélène que j'allais me faire un plaisir d'embrasser.

- Elle est à votre goût ? fit la voix moqueuse de Watson dans mon dos.

- Aaaah tson ! m'écriai-je en sursautant de surprise.

Me retournant, je constatai la présence de mon ami, appuyé négligemment contre le chambranle de sa porte.

- Bonjour Holmes ! me fit-il encore plus amusé de m'avoir fait sursauter. Je veux bien que je me suis absenté neuf jours, mais de là à ce que vous oubliez mon nom ! C'est W-A-T-S-O-N moi et pas A-A-A-A-T-S-O-N...

- Dieu que vous êtes drôle mon ami ! m'écriai-je pour prévenir Hélène de la présence d'un intrus. Je dois dire que vous m'avez saisi, je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt...

Catastrophe ! Watson déjà de retour ? Avec un jour d'avance ! Depuis quand était-il présent dans sa chambre ? Avait-il entendu quelque chose ? Était-ce lui qui avait rentré le plateau ?

- Je vous surprends le doigt dans le pot de confiture Holmes ! me gourmanda-t-il. Je vous serais gré si vous évitiez de replonger une seconde fois votre doigt dedans... d'ailleurs, je vous serais gré que vous ne fassiez plus une pareille chose ! Utilisez une cuillère si vous voulez faire le gourmand !

Mon ami détourna soudainement la tête :

- Bon sang Holmes ! s'écria-t-il gêné. Fermez mieux votre robe de chambre ! Elle baille tellement que j'ai aperçu sans le vouloir le haut de votre...

Je resserrai prestement les cordons de ma robe de chambre. Pas trop coutume de la fermer puisque d'habitude, je la portai sur mes vêtements ou sur ma chemise de nuit. Je ne me promenais jamais nu dans notre meublé !

- Mes excuses Watson mais je me croyais seul...

- Depuis quand dormez-vous sans rien sur le dos vous ? s'exclama-t-il en me jetant un regard effaré.

- En été ou lorsqu'il fait doux j'aime me sentir... libre !

- Vous aimez vous... sentir ? (Immense sourire égrillard à mon adresse). Et bien, et bien... Si votre amie avait entendu votre réponse... Elle l'aurait comprise autrement !

- Rien à voir avec la « veuve poignet » ! grommelai-je entre mes dents.

- Mon colocataire aime se sentir "libre"! ironisa-t-il. C'est sûr que si vous dormez sans rien sur le dos, vous avez de la liberté!

- Que faites vous ici au fait ? le coupai-je pour reprendre le dessus.

- Auriez-vous déjà oublié que j'habite ici Holmes ?

- Non ! répliquai-je toujours piqué au vif de m'être fait surprendre comme un débutant. Je voulais dire : que faites vous ici avec un jour d'avance ?

- Un jour d'avance ? répéta-t-il étonné de ma question. Mais Holmes, nous sommes le vingt-et-un... Ma tournée des hôpitaux est finie.

- Vous m'aviez parlé du vingt-deux ! me récriai-je.

Je n'avais pas rêvé ni mal lu, Meredith m'avait signalée qu'elle s'occupait de Watson du douze au vingt-deux ! Hors, nous étions bien le vingt-et-un ce matin !

- Mais non Holmes ! me répondit-il en s'avançant vers la table pour se servir une tasse de café. D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas donné de date à laquelle je reviendrais !

En effet, Watson ne m'avait pas donné la date de son retour ! C'était Meredith qui m'avait donné la date de retour de Watson : « _la période du douze au vingt-deux juin _» était indiquée dans la lettre que mon amie m'avait envoyée...

Vite, il me fallait retomber sur mes pieds ! Repensant à notre conversation de ce jour là, ma mémoire prodigieuse me restitua notre discussion.

- Simple déduction de ma part Watson, lui dis-je en souriant. Calcul mathématique d'une simplicité enfantine en plus.

- Éclairez-moi alors ! me dit-il d'un sourire, persuadé de m'avoir piégé puisqu'il ne m'avait jamais donné la date de son retour.

- Nous étions le dix et vous m'aviez parlé des associations philanthropiques dont Meredith s'occupait pour venir en aide aux femmes et aux enfants battus... Vous me suivez jusque là ? (Mon ami acquiesça). Vous m'aviez confié aussi que vous l'aviez accompagné quelques fois pour prodiguer des soins aux nécessiteux en compagnie d'autres médecins. Toujours d'accord ? (Nouvel acquiescement). À ce moment là, vous m'avez déclaré que dans la prochaine _dizaine de jours_ (J'appuyai bien sur les mots), vous ne sauriez pas y aller car votre confrère avait besoin de vous pour venir en aide à un autre médecin et faire la tournée des hôpitaux... Vous partiez de chez votre confrère le douze au matin... Calculez-vous même cher ami et vous verrez que douze additionné de dix font vingt-deux et pas vingt-et-un !

- Effectivement Holmes ! Votre déduction est juste mais malheureusement, les prémisses que je vous avais fournies étaient erronées... Je partais en fait du douze au vingt-et-un, neuf jours en tout. C'est moi qui vous ai induit en erreur en vous parlant de la dizaine de jours où je ne pourrais pas soigner ces pauvres gens, vu que ce soir je ne saurai pas y aller non plus. Neuf jours à faire la tournée des hôpitaux et ce soir où je suis empêché, cela fait bien dix jours...

Confirmation de ce que je pensais : Meredith s'était trompée dans les dates ! Hélène était dans ma chambre et notre dernière journée tombait à l'eau... Son petit-déjeuner et sa première tasse de café aussi...

- Vous ne buvez pas votre café Holmes ? Il est en train de refroidir...

- Je vais l'emmener avec moi dans ma chambre et je le boirai en m'habillant puisque vous êtes de retour ! Depuis quand êtes vous rentré au fait ?

- Ce matin, vers six heures... Je suis allé directement dans ma chambre pour me reposer quelques heures.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un long moment ! Ce matin à six heures ! Hélène et moi étions réveillés à huit heures...et ensuite nous avions fait l'amour... Aie aie aie !

- Imaginez ma stupeur, enchaîna-t-il, quand, ce matin, je trouvai la porte de notre meublé fermée à clé !

- On n'est jamais trop prudent avec les cambrioleurs ! lui affirmai-je.

- Certes Holmes ! Je n'en disconviens pas ! Mais ma stupeur fut plus grande encore, lorsque, vers huit heures cinquante, je voulu descendre pour signaler à madame Hudson que j'étais de retour... Arrivé dans sa cuisine je fus étonné de la voir réparer le plateau du petit-déjeuner ! Stupeur également chez elle de me trouver là ! La voilà qui me tance vertement au lieu de m'accueillir ! Apparemment, vous lui auriez demandé de ne pas vous déranger pendant mon absence. Elle m'a parlé que vous deviez vous occuper de dossiers _très sensibles_, de plans secrets que vous deviez _étudier __de très près_ et que personne ne pouvait voir ! Qu'elle ne devait pas entrer ici sans votre permission, attendre que vous lui donniez l'ordre d'entrer et faire patienter les clients dans le hall d'entrée... tout cela à cause des dossiers _très importants_ que vous deviez cacher en cas de visiteurs impromptus...

- En effet Watson, une affaire importante que vous ne pourrez jamais publier ! Des plans secrets que j'ai du étaler sur me parquet du salon pour les étudier ! Personne ne pouvait les voir ! Heureusement, j'ai terminé depuis hier et je les ai rendu à la personne qui m'avait chargé du dossier.

- Votre frère ? me demanda-t-il. Les plans venaient du Foreign Office ?

- Votre curiosité ne sera pas satisfaite mon ami ! Mon frère niera toutes implications dans l'affaire et moi aussi.

- Affaire épineuse alors ! Madame Hudson m'a scié les jambes lorsqu'elle m'a signalé que vous lui aviez dit que vous vous chargeriez du ménage. Elle avait peur de tout retrouver sens dessus dessous mais je l'ai rassurée : notre meublé était en ordre ! Etonnant d'ailleurs... elle ne me croyait pas ! Tout est propre ici (Il regarda un peu partout). Cela sent bon en plus ! Vous avez aéré et vraiment fait le ménage ! Seriez-vous devenue une véritable fée du logis ma chère Cendrillon ?

Ma réponse fut un grognement pour lui exposer tout mon dédain pour ses insinuations.

- Seigneur tout puissant ! s'écria-t-il en posant son regard sur mon armoire à dossiers. Les dossiers sont classés par ordre alphabétique ! Un miracle au 221b !

- Oui, j'ai décidé de mettre de l'ordre pour mieux m'y retrouver, fis-je nonchalamment. Est-ce tout docteur ?

- Asseyons-nous et déjeunons Holmes ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant place sur sa chaise et en se servant de toast.

- Je vais aller me vêtir si vous le permettez...

- Allez-y seulement ! N'oubliez pas d'emporter votre café... ou servez-vous un autre car il doit être froid à présent. Au fait, madame Hudson m'a signalé que depuis que j'étais absent et que vous étiez _sur_ vos dossiers importants, vous aviez plus d'appétit ! Vous avez demandé une portion et demie pour vos repas ? Et du lait chaud avec du miel ? (Il me lança un petit sourire qui laissait planer peu de doute).

- Bon, vous avez fini maintenant ? Je peux y aller ? lui demandai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Ma main était posée sur la poignée de la porte lorsque Watson me déclara :

- Allez passer une tenue plus décente Holmes et venez vous asseoir à table. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez prendre votre petit-déjeuner dans votre chambre ? À ce propos, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être du vous signaler ma présence en rentrant à six heures du matin, surtout depuis que j'ai appris que vous pensiez que je rentrais le vingt-deux... Je comprends mieux à présent...

Mon mouvement s'arrêta net en entendant les implications que son discours contenait.

- Holmes ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Votre amie a fait un joli jeu de mots dernièrement... Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne fonctionne que dans la langue de Molière si chère à votre cœur.

- Merveilleux Watson ! fis-je mécontent d'être retenu dans le salon alors que le café refroidissait. Vous m'en ferez profiter un autre jour

- Non Holmes ! Ce jeu de mot s'applique parfaitement bien ce matin. Je vais donc vous en faire profiter de suite, et veuillez excuser mon mauvais français : « Les murs de notre meublé sont comme le livre de Léon Tolstoï... » me déclara-t-il dans un mauvais français.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Watson ! fis-je en me resservant encore une autre tasse de café, chaud cette fois-ci, pour l'emmener avec moi dans la pièce à côté.

- Méditez sur cette déclaration ! Et en français vos méditations ! Vous comprendrez aisément...

- Le jour où je n'aurai rien de mieux à faire...

Me dirigeant vers ma chambre, je poussai la porte lorsque la voix de Watson retentit dans notre meublé :

- Bonjour Hélène ! Holmes est un homme adorable, il vous apporte une tasse de café ! Je m'excuse pour son retard ! C'est moi qui l'ai retenu en le taquinant !

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et refermai la porte violemment derrière moi. Puis je souris en constatant qu'Hélène avait disparu par le passage en emportant toutes ses affaires avec elle. La scène de nos ébats était vierge de la présence de ma complice qui pratiquait le vice avec délice

Passant moi aussi par ma penderie, je lui apportai la tasse de café.

Hélène s'était assise sur la chaise qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté, sa valise présente à ses côtés et mon café fut bien accueilli.

- Désolé, m'excusai-je. Meredith s'est trompée en notant la date du vingt-deux... Watson est de retour !

- J'ai tout de suite compris lorsque je t'ai entendu crier de surprise !

- Il m'a surpris le doigt dans le pot de confiture... Je n'aurai pas le plaisir de te tartiner de confiture...

- Amélia m'a donnée elle aussi de la confiture, fit-elle avec un petit sourire... Ce n'est que partie remise pour la séance d'étalement !

- Laisse ta valise ici, je te la ramènerai plus tard. Tu as tout emporté ?

Pour toute réponse elle me montra ses pieds nus – comme d'habitude – et me dit :

- Mes souliers sont restés dans le salon... sous le canapé je pense...

- Bien, je vais essayer de les récupérer discrètement et de te les apporter... Mais avant je vais m'habiller.

- John a du faire des réflexions...

- Oui, dont une que je n'ai pas comprise au sujet d'un jeu de mot que Meredith aurait fait, qui n'est valable qu'en français et qui concernait la situation de ce matin...

- Lequel ? me demanda-t-elle surprise.

Je haussai les épaules en soupirant et lui expliquai :

- Watson m'a dit en français : « les murs de notre meublé sont comme le livre de Léon Tolstoï... ». Ne cherchons pas, c'est obscur !

- Attends, me dit-elle en se mettant à réfléchir. Oh bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle mais de manière étouffée. Watson a entendu le bruit du sommier ce matin ! Mais oui, le livre de Tolstoï... joli jeu de mot Meredith... fit-elle admirative.

- Il va falloir m'expliquer parce que sur ce coup là, je ne trouve pas ! Pourtant je l'ai lu ce livre ! Et vu le nombre de pages qu'il contient, c'est une véritable brique !

- Sherlock ! Réfléchis au titre du livre de Léon Tolstoï ! « Guerre et paix » en français...

- Oui et alors ! m'exclamai-je moi aussi dans la langue de Molière. Quel est le rapport entre le livre et les murs ? Watson voulait dire que les murs étaient aussi épais que le livre ? Qu'il n'a rien entendu ?

- Au contraire ! me dit-elle en faisant une grimace. Il a tout entendu ! L'indice est dans le jeu de mot ! « Guerre et paix »... C'est phonétique le jeu de mot !

- Guerre et paix... murmurai-je pour moi même.

Puis soudain tout d'éclaira ! Mais oui !

- Watson voulait dire que les murs sont « guère épais » autrement dit, le contraire du livre de Tolstoï qui est fort épais lui... Le titre en français « guerre et paix » nous donne en phonétique : « guère épais » ! Oh bon sang !

- Oui Sherlock ! Le mur qui nous sépare de sa chambre n'est « guère épais »... « Guerre et paix » !

- Et bien, fis-je admiratif, notre Meredith a monté d'un cran dans ses jeux de mots... Elle se surpasse ! Oh ! sifflai-je entre mes dents. Watson s'est vendu ! Il m'a dit que Meredith lui avait appris ce jeu de mot dernièrement...

- Ne te laisse pas faire alors ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Mais n'oublie pas mes chaussures !

La laissant dans la pièce, je rejoignis ma chambre et m'habillai à la hâte.

Watson était debout et rejoignait sa chambre. Lorsqu'il me vit de retour, il me demanda, goguenard :

- Vous avez déjà bu votre café Holmes ? Je constate que vous n'êtes revenu sans votre tasse !

Grognement de ma part et Watson entra dans sa chambre me laissant seul... j'allais pouvoir chercher les souliers d'Hélène sans témoin !

À quatre pattes, regardant sous le canapé je ne vis rien. Pareil sous les fauteuils ! Mince, où se trouvaient les souliers d'Hélène ?

- Qu'admirez-vous donc Holmes ? me demanda Watson qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Le tapis de madame Hudson ?

Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans sa chambre lui ? Hélène qui oubliait ses chaussures au salon, Watson qui avait entendu nos ébats, Meredith qui s'était trompée dans les dates de son séjour ! Mais quelle journée de misère !

- Oui ! expliquai-je. Je me demandais si c'était un vrai tapis persan... à force de les voir faire partie de notre quotidien, nous ne faisons plus attention à tous ces petits objets qui nous entourent et qui font notre quotidien... Grave erreur de notre part Watson ! L'étude des tapis m'en a souvent bien appris...

Je me relevai, bredouille, en me demandant où diable avait-elle laissé traîner ses souliers.

Watson était toujours appuyé contre le chambranle de sa porte, les mains derrière le dos. Tout à coup, il souleva un bras et agita une paire de chaussures à talons :

- Ne serait-ce pas cela que vous chercheriez Holmes ? Les preuves contre vous s'accumulent !

- Ces chaussures font partie intégrante d'une de mes enquêtes Watson, soupirai-je en me demandant bien comment j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas chômé pendant votre absence !

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez du vous travestir parce que je ne vous croirai pas ! Les chaussures ne sont pas à votre pointure ! Cendrillon a laissé choir ses chaussures dans le salon ? Voulez-vous vous asseoir sur cette chaise que je puisse vérifier qu'elles ne sont pas vôtres ? Allez ma grande Cendrillon, ne faite pas des manières et posez votre séant sur la chaise... Si ces souliers à talons vous siéent je suis dans l'obligation de vous épouser Holmes !

- Allez au diable Watson ! m'écriai-je furieux de voir que la situation était en train de m'échapper.

- Où alors, je pourrais les faire essayer à une autre personne... Je parie ma solde militaire qu'elles lui iraient à ravir... Elles ressemblent furieusement à une paire appartenant à Hélène... je l'ai déjà vue avec ces chaussures là...

- Coïncidence Watson ! Il existe de nombreuses paires de chaussures féminines les mêmes à Londres...

- Holmes ! s'exclama-t-il. Ne faites pas l'enfant ! (Il me tendit la paire de chaussures). Dites lui de venir déjeuner en notre compagnie ! Même si les chaussures lui vont à ravir, je ne la demanderai pas en mariage ! Qu'elle se rassure aussi, je ne vais pas la manger, ni la juger, ni faire de commentaires sur vos activités de ces derniers jours... En un mot, je ne vais pas lui pourrir son petit-déjeuner !

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça que vous avez arrêté votre sport préféré ! fis-je caustique tout en récupérant les chaussures.

- Moi, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que vous soyez heureux ensemble ! Pour le reste, faites ce que bon vous semblera...

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire Watson ! lui déclarai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Je vais ranger cette pièce à conviction dans mes affaires ! Elles pourront me servir un jour pour une autre enquête !

- Embrassez Hélène, sur la joue, de ma part.

- Si je la croise en ville je lui transmettrai vos bons vœux...

- Holmes ! Rendez-nous dingue madame Hudson et moi ! Faites nous des minis démons aux yeux gris acier ou vert émeraude... Tout dépend de qui ils tiendront ces chenapans là...

- Watson, faites moi plaisir : arrêtez de boire en cachette l'excellent Brandy de notre logeuse... Il vous donne une imagination débordante !

- Vous ne lui apporteriez même pas à manger ? s'indigna mon ami en me voyant pénétrer dans ma chambre. Holmes ! Emportez une partie du petit-déjeuner dans votre placard ! Nourrissez votre petit chat sauvage que diable ! Vu la débauche d'énergie de ce matin... elle doit avoir très faim !

Ma porte claqua et je passai par mon placard pour donner les souliers à Hélène.

- Nous sommes grillés ! lui expliquai-je. Définitivement en plus ! Watson nous a entendu, il a vu tes souliers et les a reconnu...

- Sherlock ! John sait depuis un certain temps que nous avons des relations charnelles !

- Oui, mais nous avons été surpris et je n'aime pas ça...

- Chut ! me dit-elle en posant son index sur mes lèvres. J'ai passé neuf jours agréables... Tant pis si Watson est de retour. Je te contacterai pour les prochains jours !

Elle m'embrassa et quitta la pièce pour rentrer chez elle, me laissant, une fois de plus, avec l'âme en peine parce qu'elle s'en allait...

Revenant dans la pièce principale, je trouvai Watson en train de fumer une pipe. Un air de satisfaction intense s'affichait sur son visage.

- Le petit chat sauvage s'est enfui par les gouttières ? me dit-il moqueur. Sans boire son petit bol de lait additionné de miel ?

Je restai silencieux, cherchant un moyen de le faire taire sur ce sujet...

- Holmes ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Avez-vous compris le jeu de mot ?

- Les murs ne sont guère épais... Oui et alors ?

- Faites changer votre sommier ! Il grince comme pas possible ! Surtout ce matin, bien après les huit heures... Vous avez du bouger assez bien à cette heure là !

- Je me retourne souvent dans mon lit !

- En rythme parfaitement cadencé ? me demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire. Et durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes ?

- Expérience scientifique pour arriver à infirmer une théorie que j'ai lue dernièrement dans un roman de gare. Un crime sanglant, l'épouse est assassinée, le couple faisait chambre à part et les soupçons se portent sur l'époux. La bonne disait que son maître n'avait pas pu assassiner sa maîtresse à l'heure dite puisqu'il faisait grincer le matelas en compagnie de son épouse. Je voulais vérifier si l'homme, d'un certain âge, asthmatique et ayant de l'embonpoint, était encore capable physiquement de faire grincer le lit pendant une demi heure ! Je pourrais démontrer à l'auteur de ce navet que l'époux n'aurait jamais su accomplir les mouvements durant une demi heure en sautillant sur le matelas comme il l'avait fait en réalité.

- Hein ?

- Mais oui Watson ! Dans le livre, l'homme était bien coupable du crime de son épouse, mais les policiers furent incapables de le coincer ! Il s'était forgé un alibi en faisant croire qu'il prenait du bon temps avec son épouse ! Mais il était bien coupable ! Il avait sautillé, à genoux et en cadence sur le sommier de son épouse, déjà morte ! Ce qui est épuisant puisque j'ai fait de même sur le mien durant vingt minutes et je suis jeune, sans asthme et mince ! L'homme avait ensuite imité un petit cri de satisfaction de son épouse et était sortit de la chambre, heureux d'avoir accompli son devoir conjugal. La bonne, ayant été témoin de ça, avait certifié aux policiers que madame vivait toujours lorsque monsieur l'avait quitté ! Les policiers avaient cherché un autre coupable et étaient repartit bredouilles ! L'auteur du roman voulait mettre en scène un meurtre parfait. Impossible selon mes vérifications ! Voilà tout !

- Le prochain récit de vos exploits sera pour vous Holmes ! Vous racontez mieux que moi ! Quelle imagination !

- Mais c'est l'exacte vérité mon ami ! fis-je indigné qu'il ne croit pas à mon mensonge. Le bouquin doit encore se trouver dans ma bibliothèque... sauf si je l'ai jeté tellement il était bête...

- Bon, cessons tout cela Holmes ! Évitez de raconter à Hélène ce dont je fus le témoin auditif bien malgré moi.

Watson n'avait pas cru une seule seconde mon mensonge inventé de toutes pièces. Mon ami devenait moins crédule avec le temps. Embêtant tout cela ! Pourtant, ce livre existait et je l'avais lu il y avait longtemps... et ma démonstration datait de mes vingt-quatre ans et j'avais vraiment sautillé à genoux sur le matelas pendant trente minutes... et fini épuisé !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Watson ! fis-je en me resservant une tasse de café, chaud cette fois-ci. Hélène n'est pas ici !

- C'est vrai Holmes ! Hélène n'est pas dans le salon en train de déguster un bon café avec nous... Sa place était dans votre lit jusqu'à ce matin et ensuite elle a fui par votre placard !

Bien, ma vengeance allait se déguster chaude ! Il était grand temps pour moi de passer à l'offensive !

- Et cette tournée des hôpitaux Watson ? fis-je en me mettant à table pour avaler mon petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas _trop fatiguant_ ?

- Non, enfin, vous savez, les malades ne sont pas toujours des plus facile...

- Certes mon ami, certes... les malades sont _terriblement exigeant_ de nos jours... Mais dites-moi, auriez-vous fait la tournée des hôpitaux sis en bord de mer parce que je trouve que vous avez de belles couleurs...

- Heu... il y a eu du soleil ces derniers jours Holmes...

- Serait-ce des hôpitaux à ciel ouvert ? Parce qu'il va falloir m'expliquer comment vous avez réussi à prendre d'aussi belles couleurs en restant à l'intérieur des établissements...

- J'ai eu l'occasion de prendre l'air de temps en temps Holmes ! me dit-il sur la défensive.

- En marchant le long de la plage ? Parce que vous portez le hâle caractéristique des bords de mer ! Je parie que l'on retrouvera du sable dans vos chaussettes ! De minuscules grains de sable qui me prouveront que vous n'étiez pas en train de faire la tournée des hôpitaux !

Mon ami déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux.

- Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait du vous mettre dans la confidence... me dit-il piteusement.

- De qui parlez-vous mon ami ? Auriez-vous des aveux à me faire ? Meredith vous a fait ce jeu de mot _dernièrement_ avez-vous dit... confidence au bord de la plage ?

- Si nous faisions comme je l'avais suggéré un jour à une vieille connaissance : mettre un scellé sur cette histoire ?

- C'est une bonne idée Watson ! fis-je en me frottant les mains.

- Je ne parle plus de vos dossiers importants et vous me laissez tranquille avec mon escapade dans les hôpitaux en bord de mer avec une personne en parfaite santé...

Mon ami venait de me faire l'aveu de son escapade bucolique avec Meredith ! Un bon point pour lui, il faisait lui-même sa confession...

- Que chacun fasse ce qu'il veule sans regarder ce que son voisin fabrique !

- Heu... autant vous le dire, je risque de m'absenter quelques soirées... aux alentours des dix-huit heures... vous prendrez donc vos repas seuls...

- Sans aucun problème Watson ! m'exclamai-je comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous risquez aussi de prendre le petit-déjeuner seul... vu que je ne serai pas de retour avant dix heures au moins...

- Ma foi, je dégusterai tout seul l'excellent café que madame Hudson possède...

- Oui, me dit-il avec un petit sourire complice, mais notre logeuse a eu cet excellent café par une personne de notre connaissance... vous pourrez en boire ailleurs...

- Qu'avions-nous dit mon cher Watson ? fis-je en baissant la voix.

- Pardon Holmes, mais j'aime bien vous taquiner...

- Contentez-vous de taquiner le goujon ! lui répliquai-je en attrapant ma blague de tabac.

Notre logeuse monta un peu plus tard pour récupérer le plateau du petit-déjeuner.

Son regard inspecta notre meublé, à la recherche de ma dernière invention ou de ma toute dernière folie. Je me souvenais encore de la tête qu'elle avait faite en voyant mon "VR" incrusté à vie dans le mur à l'aide de balles...

Vu que je lui avais interdit l'entrée pendant presque dix jours, elle devait être inquiète de l'état dans lequel elle allait retrouver le meublé. Sans doute avait-elle imaginé des dossiers éparpillés partout... ou même pire !

- Inspection générale ? lui demanda Watson goguenard. Holmes a bien entretenu notre habitation pendant mon absence... Une vraie petite fée du logis... une Cendrillon...

- En effet, murmura-t-elle. Il fait propre et tout est rangé comme il faut...

- Rassurez-vous madame Hudson ! lui dis-je perfidement. Vous ne trouverez aucune trace de mes dernières expériences chimiques !

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle sur le même ton. Vous les avez recouvertes à l'aide d'un tapis ?

- Ah ah ! m'esclaffai-je en frappant dans mes mains. Très brillant ! Une fois de plus vous devinez mes petites astuces pour cacher les traces d'acide sur le sol...

- Tiens ! fit-elle étonnée. Je ne vois plus la peau d'ours... Qu'en avez-vous fait ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez renversé un produit corrosif dessus !

Je restai de marbre et feignis l'innocence alors que ladite peau d'ours se trouvait toujours dans ma chambre... témoin involontaire de nos ébats une certaine nuit. Je comptais la remettre à sa place aujourd'hui...

- Rassurez-vous madame Hudson ! fis-je avec un geste de désinvolture. Justement, je l'ai évacuée dernièrement pour lui éviter toutes traces de produit corrosif, ceux que je dois manipuler avec délicatesse...

- Oui ! rigola Watson. Les produits les plus dangereux que vous déposez sur le canapé, en équilibre instable en plus !

- Comme vous y allez Watson, m'indignai-je avec tout le dédain dont j'étais capable.

- Que cette peau d'ours retrouve au plus vite sa place initiale devant la cheminée ! m'ordonna ma logeuse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres madâme ! lui répondis-je avec superbe tout en attrapant mon paquet de cigarettes.

Sans doute dus-je l'imaginer car il me sembla apercevoir un petit sourire fugace sur le visage de ma logeuse...

Watson et moi fumâmes ensemble. Il ne me fit aucune remarque et ne me posa aucune question sur l'endroit où la peau d'ours avait disparu.

Il me fallait le remettre au plus vite dans le salon !

Deux jours plus tard, en journée, j'allai rendre visite à Hélène et fus surpris d'y trouver Meredith qui se tassa sur sa chaise quand elle me vit entrer :

- Désolé Sherlock ! me dit-elle précipitamment. Je me suis trompée dans les dates, je voulais noter le vingt-et-un et j'ai inscrit le vingt-deux...

- Ce n'est grave, fis-je d'un ton détaché, j'ai eu le plaisir de voir mon ami rentrer un jour plus tôt...

- Sherlock ! me fit-elle sur un ton menaçant. Ne me ment pas ! Cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences fâcheuses ! Moi, j'ai le droit de m'amuser avec des hommes... Hélène n'a pas le droit de prendre du bon temps de la même manière que moi... ce serait _très mal_ vu ! J'ai fait une gaffe et je m'en excuse !

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant :

- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui chuchotai-je, cela a mit du piquant dans l'histoire !

- Messes basses ? demanda la voix d'Hélène derrière nous.

- Non, lui répliqua mon amie, excuses publiques pour mon erreur de dates !

Hélène et moi piquâmes un fou rire en repensant à toute cette histoire et Meredith nous traita de « sales gosses tout fier de leurs bêtises ! ».

J'avoue que j'avais eu une frayeur en entendant la voix de Watson dans mon dos ce matin là... Mais je devais avouer que cela mettait du piquant dans l'histoire et j'avais toujours bien aimé mes rendez-vous avec Christine en cachette de tout le monde...

L'histoire était un éternel recommencement...


	44. 4ème:chap 147:Quand deux locataires

**Message pour Elyon et Skarine** : et oui ! Chopé comme des gamins par Watson ! Heureusement que Meredith s'est trompée, sinon pas de petits dialogues marrants !

Holmes avouer qu'il est amoureux ? Non ! Il préfère se taire ! Il n'est pas le genre d'homme a faire des démonstrations d'affections en public ! Lui? JAMAIS !

Moi aussi Skarine j'aime bien les faire se taquiner, car c'est toujours ainsi que je les ai imaginé : deux amis qui s'aiment bien (mais d'amitié) et qui adorent se lancer des petites piques... surtout que dans ce cas-ci, c'est Watson qui a le dessus ! Bien que j'aie lu des slashs, je reste profondément attachée à la version « deux amis et rien de plus... ».

* * *

**Chapitre 147 : Quand deux locataires découchent... (Juillet 1885)**

Le jour même où Watson m'avait surpris le doigt dans le pot de confiture, j'avais fouillé ma bibliothèque et j'avais retrouvé le livre intitulé « un crime parfait » et je l'avais prêté à mon ami qui fut surpris non seulement d'apprendre que le livre et l'histoire étaient réel, mais en plus d'y trouver toutes mes annotations dans les marges ! Il ne dit plus rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins ! Mon ami n'était pas dupe mais il était hors de question que je lui avoue ma petite faiblesse du côté cœur !

Donc, depuis notre petite mise au point du vingt-et-un juin, Watson ne me posa plus aucunes questions, ne me fit aucune remarque et continua à s'absenter un jour sur deux. Ou plutôt, une nuit sur deux...

Il partait toujours vers les dix-huit heures et revenait vers les onze heures du matin. Ce qui me laissait le champ libre pour aller dormir chez Hélène et prendre mon café en sa compagnie.

Ma sortie se faisant toujours par la grande porte mais en silence pour éviter que ma logeuse ne l'apprenne. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas dupe, elle devait avoir remarqué que ses deux locataires découchaient une nuit sur deux. Malgré tout, elle ne me reparla plus de sa proposition d'inviter Hélène à loger à Baker Street.

Watson était avec moi pour résoudre les affaires qui m'étaient soumise – je ne chômais pas ces derniers temps – et dès que c'était possible, j'allais retrouver Hélène chez elle.

Les petites annonces nous servaient toujours pour communiquer entre nous.

Meredith ou Amélia passaient leur journées avec Hélène, surtout Amélia vu qu'elle ne prestait plus ses services à la clientèle... Andrew passait souvent lui aussi pour jouer avec Louis aux petits soldats ou l'emmener en promenade dans les campagnes pendant pour laisser Hélène se reposer un peu.

D'ailleurs, un soir où je me rendais chez Hélène, je fus surpris d'entendre une voix masculine dans le salon qui disait :

- Tenez sales prussiens ! Ah ah ! À mort Wellington ! À mort Blücher ! Vas-y Grouchy écrase les ! Fou leur une raclée à ces enculés d'Anglais ! Ce soir, Wellington baisera mon cul !

Andrew était en train de jouer – seul ! – avec les petits soldats de Louis et il nous reconstituait une bataille de Waterloo un peu différente de celle des manuels d'Histoire...

- Serais-tu en train de réécrire l'histoire ? lui demandai-je en le faisant sursauter.

- Ah Sherlock ! me salua-t-il en me faisant un signe de la main. Comment vas-tu ma grande ?

- Moi je vais bien... Mais je me pose des questions sur ta santé mentale...

- Je m'amuse comme un fou avec le gamin d'Hélène et je me fais un vieux fantasme : refaire la bataille de Waterloo en jouant avec des petits soldats de plomb !

- Je t'aurais plutôt imaginé en train de jouer à la poupée...

Il eut un grand éclat de rire !

- Jouer à la poupée ? Moi ? Non ma grande ! Quel plaisir aurai-je trouvé en jouant à déshabiller et habiller une poupée moi ? Toi oui, mais pas moi ! Le soldat, c'est plus viril ! La baïonnette au canon ! Hum, tous ces hommes entassés l'un sur l'autre...

- Je ne jouais pas à la poupée... Mon père aurait hurlé ! Déjà qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit et jouer dehors...

- Mon père ne supportait pas que je joue lui aussi ! Il fallait étudier sans cesse ! Je suis heureux d'avoir Louis pour pouvoir jouer aux petits soldats avec ! Mon vieux, nous avons eu des enfances de merde et je suis heureux que le gamin d'Hélène ne vive pas ce que nous avons vécu ! Je joue avec lui et on rigole comme des crétins ! On saute dans les flaques de boue et on se fait engueuler par Hélène avec plaisir ! Dommage qu'elle ne garde pas la maison, je lui aurais fait une cabane dans l'arbre !

- âge mental : huit ans... constatai-je en riant.

- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Allez viens jouer le rôle de Wellington ma puce !

- Non ! Je ne suis pas ta puce et je refuse d'embrasser la partie charnue de ton anatomie...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ma poule ! Des sensations fortes !

- Chacun son truc... mais je ne te suivrai pas sur ce chemin là...

- Il est vrai que nous ne devons pas emprunter les mêmes chemins... me dit-il avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Certes...

Il se releva, laissant les petits soldats à contre coeur.

- De toute façon, me dit-il, je vais m'en aller. Hélène est allée mettre dormir Louis et je vais aller voir mon Grognard à moi et lui sortir l'épée du fourreau... La flûte câline... La larme blanche qui perle sur le roseau qui ploie après le déchaînement des éléments...

- Épargne-moi tes métaphores vaseuses !

- Bien mon chou ! me dit-il en ma tapant sur l'épaule. Ah ! La femme de ma vie vient d'arriver !

Il embrassa Hélène sur la joue, nous souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla en sifflotant dans la nuit.

- Il est fou ! dis-je à Hélène.

- Absolument ! me confirma-t-elle. Mais Louis l'adore et ils s'amusent bien ensemble. Et puis sa folie est agréable et pas dangereuse. On monte ?

- Je te suis...

Le cinquième mois de grossesse avait été atteint le vingt-et-un juillet et son ventre avait pris du volume maintenant.

Hélène avait expliqué à Louis qu'elle avait été fiancée avec un homme qui s'était révélé être un méchant monsieur et que c'est pour cela qu'elle avait rompu les fiançailles. Elle lui avait raconté aussi qu'il l'avait menacé de la tuer, moi y compris, mais que j'avais été le plus fort et que je l'avais blessé avec mon révolver. C'était le coroner Ferguson qui lui avait donné le coup de grâce avant qu'il ne riposte et ne me blesse à mon tour.

En marchant sur des œufs, elle lui avait appris que, croyant que son fiancé était un homme bien et qu'ils allaient se marier, elle avait pris un peu d'avance et décidé de faire un enfant avec lui... Maintenant elle était bien punie car elle était enceinte et ce fut avec beaucoup de tristesse que Louis avait appris qu'elle ne garderait pas « le petit bébé ».

Le garçon n'avait pas posé trop de questions mais je me doutais que si j'avais le malheur de me retrouver seul avec lui, les questions allaient fuser !

Pourtant, il ne me demanda rien et ne fit aucune réflexion sur ma présence un jour sur deux. Malgré le fait que j'étais déjà partit lorsqu'il se levait, il me voyait le soir, à mon arrivée.

L'enfant bougeait un peu plus et lorsque l'on posait sa main sur son ventre, on pouvait le sentir remuer. Je le sentis moi-même bouger une soirée, alors que Hélène et moi avions pris du bon temps sur la chaise. Son ventre était appuyé contre le mien et je le sentis me donner un coup de pied.

- Il te frappe ? m'avait demandé Hélène en le sentant en tout premier.

- Oui ! Il n'a pas du apprécier ce que je viens de te faire...

- Pourtant, si je suis satisfaite, il devrait l'être aussi non ? me dit-elle avec un soupçon de mauvaise foi.

- C'est peut-être sa manière à lui de nous dire « ma mère est heureuse alors continue ».

- Heureuse ? grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. Vivement que toute cette histoire soit finie et que je puisse ressortir !

- Chut ! lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Je sais que ce n'est pas gai pour toi de rester enfermée à longueur de journée.

- Heureusement que j'ai un beau jardin ! Cela me permet de prendre l'air et de marcher.

- Louis n'a pas l'air content que tu confies l'enfant à un orphelinat...

- Non, il ne comprend pas que je veuille me débarrasser de mon propre enfant alors que je l'ai recueilli lui et que je le traite comme s'il était mon enfant... (Elle soupira à fendre l'âme). Il aime bien poser sa main ou son oreille sur mon ventre pour « sentir le petit bébé » et il a lu un de tes livres avec le Texas Ranger à voix haute pour qu'il l'entende dans mon ventre...

- Tu ne devrais pas le laisser faire... lui dis-je en lui relevant ses cheveux tendrement.

- Puis-je le lui interdire ? fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Non ! Il est aux petits soins pour moi et il m'a dit que sa maman en attendait un avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en mer avec son père...

- Je sais...

- Il te l'avait raconté ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Oui, la nuit de l'orage...

- Décidément, tu es au courant de toutes ces petites choses bien avant moi !

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Je réfléchissais à ce que tout cela pouvait impliquer pour cet enfant s'il s'attachait trop à l'enfant qu'Hélène attendait.

Je la sentis frissonner et je lui proposai de retourner dans le lit pour ne pas prendre froid.

Me blottissant contre elle, les couvertures ôtées car les nuits étaient douces, je m'endormis difficilement.

Le matin, je bu mon café en sa compagnie et puis, je retournai au 221b.


	45. 4ème:chap 148 : Ne me dis pas que

**Chapitre 148 : Ne me dit pas que c'est pour ce soir ! (Septembre 1885)**

Le vingt-et-un août, Hélène avait franchi le cap du sixième mois. Son ventre était plus proéminent et de temps en temps, son dos lui faisait mal.

L'enfant prenait du poids, surtout sa tête et il tirait sur la colonne vertébrale. Très souvent je voyais Hélène se pencher en arrière pour soulager un peu son dos.

Watson continuait à s'absenter un jour sur deux, parfois un week-end entier. Il partait toujours avant moi et revenait après mon retour.

J'eus assez bien d'enquêtes en je fus dans l'impossibilité certains soirs d'aller me blottir dans les draps en compagnie d'Hélène.

Nous étions en septembre et Hélène devait partir en France peu avant le 11 octobre pour terminer son dernier mois avant l'accouchement. Meredith avait prit toutes les dispositions pour le voyage, les billets de train, le logement sur place et échangé des télégrammes avec la sage-femme qui s'occuperait de l'accouchement d'Hélène.

Une nuit, alors que je dormais chez elle, je sentis une main me secouer l'épaule :

- Lève-toi ! m'ordonna une voix au bord de l'hystérie.

Ouvrant les yeux péniblement je me retournai vers cette voix que j'avais reconnue :

- Louis ! murmurai-je pour ne pas éveiller Hélène. Que fais-tu dans notre chambre toi ? Comment es-tu entré puisque j'avais fermé la porte à clé ? Ne me dis pas que sais crocheter les serrures ?

- Il faut que tu descendes vite ! me dit-il entre deux sanglots. Hélène est en bas et elle n'est pas bien du tout !

Ma main se dirigea instantanément sur ma gauche et je constatai que la place était froide. Hélène s'était levée et je ne l'avais pas entendue ?

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas réveillé ? fis-je plus à moi même qu'à l'adresse de Louis.

- Elle pensait que les douleurs allaient passer mais ça ne passe pas ! me répondit-il en tremblant.

- Quelles douleurs ?

- Comme des spasmes dans le ventre !

Des convulsions ? pensai-je. À un peu plus de deux mois du terme ?

- Tourne-toi le temps que j'enfile mon pantalon ! lui ordonnai-je.

Ce qu'il fit avec célérité tout en continuant à m'expliquer ce qui se passait en bas :

- Je m'étais réveillé parce que j'avais besoin de faire pipi et qu'en plus j'avais soif. Alors je suis descendu sans faire de bruit et j'ai entendu Hélène gémir au salon. Quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a demandé d'aller vite te réveiller... ce que j'ai fait...

- C'est bien Louis, tu as très bien fait...

Je passai ma robe de chambre pour couvrir mes épaules nues et je sortis de la chambre en me dépêchant, Louis courant sur mes talons.

Une fois au salon, je trouvai Hélène, assise dans le canapé, qui se tenait le ventre. Oh que je n'aimais pas ça moi !

- Tu crois qu'elle va avoir le bébé maintenant ? me demanda Louis tout en panique. Si c'est le cas, tu dois vite aller chercher Amélia et faire chauffer de l'eau ! (Il était dans un état de fébrilité intense). Elle a donné des instructions précises ! Il y a une enveloppe avec un cachet dessus qu'il faut ouvrir si le bébé vient pendant qu'elle est ici !

- Quoi ? fis-je étonné de sa tirade débitée sans même respirer.

- Les instructions d'Amélia ! me répéta-t-il en proie à une nervosité intense. Si le bébé vient, il faut prévenir Amélia !

Il me fallait calmer le jeu tout de suite avant que sa tension ne se communique à Hélène :

- Oh ! On se calme ! lui ordonnai-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules pour le contraindre à l'immobilisme.

Sa respiration était saccadée et je me doutais qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre.

- Écoute Louis, repris-je d'une voix apaisante. Tu vas me faire plaisir et aller dans la cuisine pour te calmer !

- Mais... commença-t-il pour protester.

- Non ! fis-je d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contestation. Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe d'Hélène si tu gesticules à mes côtés et me débitant ce que je dois faire ? Va t'asseoir à la cuisine et calme-toi !

Il se mordit les lèvres mais fila tout de même vers la cuisine. Contre son gré !

Me tournant vers Hélène, je lui demandai, d'une voix qui trembla un peu malgré tout :

- Hélène, ne me dit pas que le travail a commencé et que tu vas le faire maintenant ? Nous sommes le douze ! Tu es encore à plus de deux mois du terme ! Ne me dit pas que c'est pour ce soir ?

Elle eu un rire nerveux qui se termina en quinte de toux :

- Tu demandes à Louis de rester calme et c'est toi qui t'affoles maintenant ?

- Oui... Est-ce que je dois aller quérir Amélia ? Le travail a commencé ?

Sa respiration était saccadée et son front était humide de transpiration.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais cela fait plus de deux heures que j'ai des contractions. Amélia m'a décrit les symptômes et ils correspondent... Bon, je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux donc tout va bien... Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te demander de regarder si je suis dilatée...

- S'il le faut...

Cri de douleur et respiration encore plus saccadée. La panique de Louis s'était communiquée à moi aussi. À deux mois du terme, cet enfant ne serait pas viable...

- Je me suis réveillée avec un terrible mal de ventre...comme des spasmes... (Sentant mon reproche arriver, elle me devança). Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller parce que je croyais que cela allait passer... Mais que du contraire... Ils me laissaient plus de répit il y a deux heures... depuis quelques temps ils sont de moins en moins espacés ! Impossible pour moi de bouger pour te prévenir... Je fus contente lorsque je vis la tête blonde de Louis débouler au salon. Je lui ai demandé d'aller te réveiller.

- Tu as eu raison... Je vais aller chercher Amélia...

- Attends ! me cria-t-elle. Prends ta montre pour calculer le temps entre deux contractions... Ne fais pas cette tête là, c'est important !

Je remontai chercher ma montre, redescendis les escaliers en vitesse et attendis ensuite son signal pour comptabiliser le trajet de la trotteuse. Quand je la vis se tordre de douleur, je sus que c'était le point de départ d'une contraction. J'attendis qu'elle me fasse signe que c'était la fin de la contraction pour regarder l'aiguille de la trotteuse faire sa course. Un cri de douleur et je sus que c'était fini.

- Quarante secondes entre la fin d'une contraction et le début de la suivante... Dois-je commencer à courir ?

Hélène se coucha sur le côté et respira un grand coup. Je restai immobile, attendant les ordres.

- Mes contractions sont irrégulières, me dit-elle d'une voix blanche... Cela fait plus de quarante secondes maintenant que je n'en ai pas eu... Fausse alerte sans doute ! Laisse tomber ! Ne réveille pas Amélia pour rien...

- J'enfile un manteau et je vais la chercher ! lui répliquai-je. Si ce sont des vraies contractions et que le travail a commencé, elle me tuera si elle apprend que je ne suis pas allée la prévenir. De plus, elle se couche toujours tard...

Mon manteau enfilé, je sortis dans la nuit pour aller chez Amélia. Il n'y avait qu'une grosse centaine de mètres entre les deux maisons. Hélène m'avait donné un double de la clé de la porte du jardin pour que je passe par derrière.

Mon ancienne gouvernante se trouvait dans sa cuisine devant une tasse de thé fumante. En entendant mes pas sur le gravier, elle tourna la tête vivement dans ma direction. En découvrant, par la fenêtre, que c'était moi, elle se leva brusquement et vint m'ouvrir la porte.

- Si mon poussin vient chez moi à deux heures du matin, c'est mauvais signe !

- Hélène a des contractions !

- A-t-elle perdu les eaux ? Combien de temps entre deux contractions ?

- Rien perdu et quarante secondes lorsque j'ai compté le temps, ensuite, c'était plus long...

- Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit une fausse alerte ! Je mets mon manteau et je te suis.

Je lui expliquai tout ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis mon réveil jusqu'au moment où j'étais parti la chercher.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, nous retrouvâmes Hélène toujours couchée sur le côté, mais recouverte avec les deux couvertures de notre lit. Louis était assis sur le bord du canapé.

Il salua Amélia et détalla ensuite dans la cuisine.

- Sherlock, me reprocha Amélia sur un ton agacé. Qu'as-tu fait à ce pauvre enfant pour qu'il détalle en nous voyant rentrer ?

- Moi ? Rien ! Mais vu qu'il était dans un état de nervosité intense, je l'ai envoyé dans la cuisine... ça ne servait à rien de le garder dans le salon avec Hélène dans cet état... La nervosité est communicative ! De plus, si le travail avait commencé, il n'avait rien à faire avec nous !

- Bon, tu as peut-être eu raison... Mais arrête de lui ficher la trouille ainsi ! Bonsoir Hélène, enchaîna-t-elle ensuite sur un ton tout doux. Il me semble que tu es bien mal lotie toi !

Elle posa sa main sur son front et le lui frotta doucement.

- Hormis les douleurs, je ne me plains pas... Louis est venu me tenir compagnie dès que Sherlock fut sortit et c'est lui qui est allé me chercher les couvertures pour ne pas que moi et le bébé ayons froid...

- Brave petit chaton ! fit-elle avec la voix remplie de tendresse. Sherlock ? File dans la cuisine toi aussi ! Ne discute même pas !

Qui aurait été assez fou pour oser discuter un ordre d'Amélia ? Pas moi !

Je rejoignis donc Louis dans la cuisine et fis chauffer de l'eau pour me faire du thé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demandai-je à Louis qui se trouvait accroupi dans le coin.

- Du lait... mais chaud si c'est pas trop te demander...

Attrapant un autre poêlon, je mis chauffer l'équivalent d'un grand bol de lait pour Louis. Mon eau se mit à bouillir et je la versai dans ma tasse avec la cuillère remplie de thé vert. Quand le lait pour Louis monta, je le lui servis dans son bol et déposai le tout à table.


	46. 4ème:chap 148bis:Fin de nuit mouvementée

**Message pour Skarine** :

Watson a toujours fréquenté les femmes aux prestations tarifiées, ou d'autres conquêtes qu'il a conquit avec des beaux mots... c'est lui qui dit, dans le Canon, avoir une connaissance des femmes sur trois continents ! Mais l'ami Watson, dans mon idée, n'a sans doute jamais prit du bon temps avec une jeune fille de bonne famille ! Et c'est cela qu'il a toujours reproché à Holmes ! Les jeunes filles bien sous tout rapport, on les marie d'abord et on s'amuse avec ensuite !

Lui, il s'amuse avec Meredith, qui elle même s'amuse avec un avocat, plus ses clients habituels... Voilà toute la différence entre leurs amusements!

Mais beaucoup de réponses vont arriver à partir du chapitre 151... qui va enclencher tout le final de cette partie.

Je suis contente de pouvoir dire qu'ils sont tous écrits et qu'il ne me reste plus que des relectures, des corrections, des petits ajouts... J'ai sué mais j'y suis arrivée ! Yes !

Oui, Holmes est capable de pointer son révolver sans avoir la main qui tremble, capable de résoudre des enquêtes compliquées sans aucun problème, restera zen devant les pires truands, mais c'est panique totale à l'idée de devoir gérer un accouchement deux mois à l'avance ! On peut le comprendre !

Oui, Holmes est humain, mais il ne le montre pas toujours ! Ne rien laisser paraître, ne rien laisser transpirer de son humanisme... Toujours peur que les sentiments n'interfèrent dans sa froide logique ! Mais dans ce chapitre, tu vas le trouver encore un peu plus humain...

Pour ce qui est de garder l'enfant de Percy... non, Hélène n'en a vraiment pas envie !

Dans la grosse enquête de la partie 5, on verra Holmes très calme devant les cadavres, mais il aura un gros moment de panique sur la fin ! Suspense encore une fois ! *rire sadique*

* * *

_Dors, mon amour, dors  
Mon amour, dors, il pleut dehors  
Dors encore_

_Il n'est pas tout à fait demain  
Rien ne presse ce matin  
Il nous reste quelques heures  
De quiétude et de tiédeur_

_**Dors, bébé, dors : J-J Goldman**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 148 bis : Fin de nuit mouvementée ** **(Septembre 1885)**

M'asseyant sur la chaise, je tournai la tête vers l'enfant pour l'inviter à me rejoindre à table. Il se leva mais au lieu d'aller s'asseoir à sa place se tint debout à mes côtés. Sa petite main se posa sur mon bras.

- Je... je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux ? me demanda-t-il timidement.

- Louis... pourquoi veux-tu t'asseoir sur mes genoux ?

- Hélène n'est pas bien, Amélia est occupée et j'ai personne d'autre que toi pour me réconforter...

- Charmant enfant ! fis-je avec un petit sourire ironique tout en reculant ma chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Puisque les autres sont indisponibles, c'est à moi qu'il le demande ! Prends ton bol de lait et fais attention, c'est chaud.

Il tira doucement son bol de lait vers moi et ensuite s'assit sur mes genoux. J'avançai un peu ma chaise pour ne pas avoir trop difficile pour boire mon thé.

- Je voulais pas te choquer mais les femmes sont plus habiles que les hommes pour réconforter les enfants...

Mes bras se posèrent sur la table, l'entourant complètement.

- Tu sais que ne suis _d'aucun réconfort_ moi !

Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour me signifier qu'il était d'accord avec moi. Ses mains entourèrent son bol de lait et il but de petites gorgées tout en soufflant sur le liquide pour tenter de le refroidir.

- Le petit bébé va déjà arriver ? demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi.

- Non... il semblerait que se soit une fausse alerte...

- S'il venait aujourd'hui, il resterait vivant ?

- Non Louis, ce n'est pas bon pour un bébé d'arriver en avance... Il n'aurait pas passé la nuit ou il serait mort à la naissance.

Plongeant son nez dans son bol de lait, Louis resta silencieux.

- Sherlock ? me demanda-t-il hésitant. Pourquoi... pourquoi Hélène ne veut pas garder son petit bébé ? C'est le sien non ? Je veux dire, c'est dans son ventre qu'il pousse...

Je bu une longue gorgée de thé pour me donner le temps de lui répondre :

- Elle a été trahie et menacée de mort par le père de l'enfant, son ancien fiancé, alors elle n'a pas envie de garder un souvenir « vivant » de cette bassesse... De plus, elle n'est pas mariée et c'est très mal vu dans notre société d'être maman toute seule...

- Elle n'a qu'à mentir et dire que le papa est mort ! Ainsi tout le monde fera « oh la pauvre » et elle pourra garder le bébé !

- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça bonhomme...

Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres en repensant à cette tragique journée. Le souffle d'air dut chatouiller la nuque de Louis parce qu'il se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Si tu te mariais avec Hélène, tu pourrais dire que tu es le papa et le problème est réglé !

- Louis... je ne peux pas épouser Hélène !

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous vous entendez bien et tu dors déjà avec ! La seule différence, c'est qu'au lieu de venir un jour sur deux, tu serais là tout le temps ! Et le petit bébé aurait un papa !

- Ce n'est pas mon enfant... Je ne suis pas son père véritable moi !

- Et alors ? me dit-il en haussant les épaules. On s'en moque non ? Il suffit de pas lui raconter la vérité !

À cet âge là, la vie est d'une simplicité enfantine ! Louis avait _toujours_ des solutions, mais c'était un autre problème pour les mettre en oeuvre !

Je tentai de lui expliquer pourquoi ce n'était tout simplement pas possible :

- Imagine un peu que tu sois né et que tu aies toujours vu Hélène et moi à tes côtés, que tu penses que nous soyons tes parents... Il va arriver un moment où tu te rendras compte que tu ne ressembles ni à l'un, ni à l'autre ! Tu te demanderas un jour comment tu peux être blond alors que nous ne le sommes pas ! La couleur des yeux, celle des cheveux, le caractère... toutes ces choses que l'on transmet à ses enfants. Dans ce cas-ci, c'est pareil... L'enfant sera celui d'Hélène et lui ressemblera un peu, mais pas à moi ! Et de toute façon, je ne me vois pas avec un enfant à élever !

- Donc elle le gardera pas alors ?

- Non...

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé un petit frère ou une petite sœur à cajoler moi... (Il resta pensif un long moment). Tu t'occupes bien de moi pourtant, alors pourquoi pas du bébé ?

- Parce qu'entre un enfant de sept et un qui vient de naître ce n'est pas la même chose. De plus, je ne m'occupe même pas de toi ! Si tu dois compter sur moi, tu seras mort de faim avant que je ne me rende compte que tu es là...

Il se retint de rire à ma remarque. Le silence s'installa encore une fois, mais je me doutais que dans sa petite cervelle de moineau, ça cogitait ferme !

- Tu vois, si tu te mariais avec Hélène, vous pourriez avoir plein de bébés ! Et moi je jouerais le rôle du grand frère...

- Louis ! Arrête avec ce sujet ! Nous sommes amis et puis c'est tout ! Pas de mariage entre nous et pas de bébés non plus ! Oublions les bébés pour moi !

_Épouser Hélène ? En d'autres temps j'aurais dit oui... si je n'avais jamais aimé une femme avant elle, si je ne l'avais pas perdue de manière si tragique, si mon cœur n'était pas en si piteux état et si j'avais encore la force de relever un défi pareil... je l'aurais fait avec plaisir..._

- Tu sais, repris Louis tout sourire en posant son bol de lait, que l'on sent le bébé bouger dans son ventre ! Quand tu mets ta main dessus, tu le sens qui te fait « coucou ». L'autre jour, j'ai lu un de tes livres de western à voix haute pour qu'il l'entende ! Amélia m'a dit que dans le ventre de la maman le bébé entendait les sons.

Oh Dieu du ciel ! Et vous mesdames vous le laissiez faire une chose pareille ? Mais cet enfant va s'attacher plus qu'il ne faut à l'enfant d'Hélène et ce sera lui qui aura de la peine au final.

Quoique, malgré le fait qu'Hélène ne veuille pas de l'enfant, je savais bien que la séparation serait difficile. L'instinct maternel était bien réveillé chez elle... ce n'était pas le genre de femme à faire du mal à un enfant... à fortiori l'abandonner et revenir à Londres comme si de rien n'était et reprendre sa vie normale... Donner naissance à un enfant et le rejeter ensuite, seule ma mère en était capable sans doute ! La dépression guettait Hélène... sûrement.

- Louis, expliquai-je doucement, il ne faut plus mettre ta main sur son ventre.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il en proie à l'inquiétude. Je fais rien de mal au bébé pourtant !

- C'est à toi que tu fais du mal Louis... Tu vas t'y attacher alors qu'il ne restera pas aux côtés d'Hélène.

- Je sais, me dit-il d'une voix triste. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... chez ma maman aussi je mettais ma main sur son ventre pour faire coucou à mon petit frère...

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne lui répondis pas. De toute façon, il n'attendait aucune réponse de ma part.

- Sherlock, fit-il en hésitant. Il va aller où alors le petit bébé quand il sera né ? Hélène va le mettre dans un orphelinat ?

- Oui Louis, répondis-je en soupirant, toujours en proie au malaise que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il avait déclaré que je n'avais qu'à épouser Hélène.

Je vis sa main frotter ses joues et, me penchant discrètement, je constatai qu'il pleurait en silence. Une larme tomba même dans son lait chaud.

- Louis ? lui demandai-je. Que se passe-t-il ?

Se tournant un peu plus vers moi, il déplaça tout son corps de sorte qu'il était maintenant assis de profil.

- Tu dois dire à Hélène qu'elle doit pas le mettre dans un orphelinat ! me dit-il en sanglotant. On n'y est pas bien là bas ! Personne ne t'aime, personne ne s'occupe de toi, les plus grands sont méchants avec les plus petits, personne ne te lit une histoire, personne ne te fait de bisou sur les cheveux...

- Mais Louis...

- NON ! s'écria-t-il. Faut pas qu'Hélène confie son petit bébé à un orphelinat ! (Voyant qu'il n'avait pas encore de mouchoir, je lui passai le mien et il se moucha). Quand mes parents sont morts, je suis allé à l'orphelinat pendant un mois ! J'ai essayé de m'enfuir plusieurs fois en courant, mais à quatre ans, on court pas assez vite ! Ils sont méchants et on te laisse sans manger si tu fais une bêtise... Même si c'est pas ta faute ! Quand la maman de Paul est venue me chercher pour me prendre chez elle, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux ! Et quand je suis parti de chez elle, je préférais cent fois mieux la vie seul dans les campagnes qu'à l'orphelinat.

- Je ne savais pas que tu y avais été, lui dis-je étonné de cet aveu.

Il secoua sa tête et reprit :

- J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois ! Je déteste en parler, même encore maintenant... Demande à Hélène de pas mettre son enfant dans un orphelinat... Qu'elle le confie à des gens gentils, des gens qui prendrait soin du bébé comme elle prend soin de moi... Les orphelinats font des mauvais garçons, des voyous et des bandits. Promets-moi qu'il n'ira pas dans un orphelinat !

- Louis, je ne peux rien te promettre ! lui expliquai-je doucement. Tout ce que je peux promettre, c'est que j'en discuterai avec Hélène et que nous ferons tout notre possible pour que cela n'arrive pas... On demandera à Meredith si elle ne connaît pas une famille d'accueil mais je ne peux pas te promettre des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

- Mais tu me promets de lui en parler ? me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Oui, je lui en parlerai... Je ferai en sorte de plaider ta cause !

Il me fit un triste petit sourire, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

- Et si... et si ça se passe mal pour la naissance ? me demanda-t-il avec la voix qui tremblait. Je ferai quoi moi sans Hélène ?

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirai vers moi. Il se blottit dans ma robe de chambre. Sa soirée avait été éprouvante et je me doutais qu'en plus d'avoir des questions, il avait de nombreuses craintes.

- Il me semble que tu as une nouvelle grande famille autour de toi non ? Tu ne risques pas de te retrouver seul et encore moins dans un orphelinat ! Karl est ton deuxième tuteur légal et il ne te laissera pas tomber.

- Oui, mais si Hélène ne revient plus jamais, je me retrouve sans elle !

- Elle sera en présence d'une professionnelle Louis... tentai-je de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais.

Il hocha la tête et me dit, tout en essuyant son visage plein de larmes sur les pans de ma robe de chambre :

- J'ai peur quand même !

- J'apprécierai que tu ne te mouches pas dans ma robe de chambre !

Un sourire fugace apparu sur ses lèvres et il resta encore un peu blottit dans mes bras. Puis, il se redressa, se moucha encore une fois et prit son bol de lait pour le terminer.

- Tu sais quand même me réconforter, me dit-il. Tu es moins bon qu'Hélène ou Meredith, mais ça va, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal...

- Je fais ce que je peux...

- T'inquiètes pas, je le dirai à personne que tu m'as serré dans tes bras ! Ta réputation sera sauve !

- Merci !

Louis continua de boire son bol de lait chaud en silence et j'en fis de même avec mon thé.

Amélia entra dans la cuisine et je fus tenté de faire descendre Louis de mes genoux. Un regard noir de mon ancienne gouvernante m'en dissuada:

- C'est bien une fausse alerte ! nous dit-elle en s'appuyant contre un mur de la cuisine. Il y en aura encore d'autres avant la fin. En calculant le temps entre deux spasmes, il y a moyen de savoir si se sont des vraies ou pas.

Nous poussâmes tous les deux un soupir de soulagement.

- Chaton, dit-elle en s'adressant à Louis. Si tu as fini ton lait tu peux aller près d'Hélène pour lui faire un gros câlin. C'était une bonne idée que tu as eue d'aller lui chercher des couvertures. Elle avait eu chaud et était en train de se refroidir trop vite. Elle aurait pu être malade et ce n'est pas bon d'être malade lorsque l'on est enceinte.

Louis sauta par terre, Amélia l'embrassa et il couru dans le salon rejoindre Hélène. Ma gouvernante resta debout et me fit un regard de travers :

- Sherlock, fit-elle en baissant la voix. Cet enfant était sur tes genoux et en me voyant entrer tu as failli le faire descendre... Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas que je découvre que tu es capable d'être humain quand tu le désires ? Cela fait vingt ans que je te connais et je ne suis pas Watson ! Pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. Je t'ai mouché le nez !

- Heu... hésitai-je. Vieux réflexe !

- Cet enfant ne te demande pas grand-chose alors ne le repousse pas ! La nuit n'a pas du être facile pour lui non plus. Il n'aime pas voir Hélène qui souffre... En plus, il a les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

- Il m'a parlé de souvenirs douloureux, c'est pour cela qu'il a pleuré. Je t'avoue que moi aussi j'étais dans mes petits souliers en pensant que le travail avait peut-être commencé.

- Tu peux souffler ce n'est pas pour ce soir ! me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur les cheveux. As-tu consolé cet enfant au moins ?

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Au fait, le soir du concert de Bach, le treize mai, tu avais mangé quoi ?

- S'il te plaît ? lui demandai-je étonné qu'elle soit au courant de mon comportement de ce fameux soir là.

- Mon cocher m'en a raconté les grandes lignes : il dépose Hélène au 221b, sait qu'il va attendre plus d'une heure car elle avait de l'avance et quinze minutes après, Hélène remonte dans le fiacre, les yeux rouges et lui ordonne de rentrer à la maison... Il a même pensé, quelques minutes plus tard, à une agression d'un quidam en costume noir, grand, mince, connaissant le prénom de la demoiselle dont il avait la charge... cet homme a ouvert la portière, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, l'a supplié de rester même... Grandes discussions et excuse dudit monsieur... Puis mon cocher a fini par embarquer le quidam, revêtu de son smoking et a reçu ordre d'aller à Covent Garden...

- J'étais sur une affaire et je ne retrouvais pas mon dossier ! soupirai-je en repensant à mon comportement de ce soir là. Je sais, aucune excuse valable pour ma défense ! Le comportement de mon père tout simplement...

- Ton père n'aurait jamais couru derrière la femme qu'il venait d'offenser, ne se serait pas excusé, n'aurait pas mit son coeur et son âme à nu devant elle... Il s'en serait gaussé même ! Toi, tu as fait amende honorable, a couru pour aller revêtir ton smoking, l'as emmené à l'opéra, es resté avec elle pour la nuit et tu es ici ce soir, en train de t'arracher les cheveux de peur tout en réconfortant un petit garçon... Tu vaux mieux que lui mon chou ! Beaucoup mieux ! Reste du bon côté de la ligne et évite de basculer de son côté à lui... pourtant, il était devenu un ange quand il avait rencontré ta mère et l'avait épousé...

- Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop...

- Non Sherlock ! Tu n'es pas une brute toi... Ne le deviens jamais ! (Elle respira un grand coup, soulagée sans doute que tout soit en ordre). Bonne fin de nuit ! me souhaita-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je te raccompagne ? lui proposai-je en la voyant sortir dans la nuit.

- Occupe-toi d'Hélène, je retrouverai ma route !

Je rejoignis Hélène et Louis dans le divan, lui demandai si elle voulait retourner dans le lit et elle me signala qu'elle restait dans le canapé.

Dix minutes plus tard, je remontai Louis dans sa chambre – il n'était pas heureux de rejoindre son lit alors qu'Hélène restait en bas – lui lu deux chapitres d'un livre avec le Texas Ranger Walt Slade et le laissai s'endormir, roulé en boule, en serrant son doudou comme d'habitude.

Hélène s'était enroulée dans une couverture et somnolait assise dans le divan. M'enroulant dans l'autre, je m'assis à ses côtés et écoutai sa respiration diminuer crescendo pour finalement ne devenir plus qu'un murmure. La pendule sonna trois heures quand Hélène s'endormit. Je dus faire très vite moi même...

Cinq petits tintements me firent ouvrir les yeux que je refermai bien vite : cinq heures du matin, j'avais encore un peu le temps de dormir. Tout était silencieux...

Ce qui m'empêcha de me rendormir fut cette sensation de chaleur que je ressentais sur ma cuisse _gauche_.

Le poids et la source de chaleur à ma _droite_ était clairement identifiés : Hélène qui s'était appuyée sur moi durant son sommeil. Mais à ma gauche?

Un simple coup d'œil me permit d'identifier le propriétaire et responsable de tout cela : Louis ! Roulé en boule dans le dernier morceau de libre du canapé, sous sa couverture, doudou en main, et c'était ses pieds qui étaient appuyés contre ma cuisse.

Il n'avait pas du rester bien longtemps dans son lit celui-là !

La température avait diminuée dans la pièce et je me levai pour tisonner le poêle à charbon pour augmenter la température et éviter que ces deux là ne prenne froid.

En revenant pour m'asseoir dans le canapé, je vis que le jeune freluquet avait étendu ses jambes et que ses pieds nus se trouvaient à mon ancienne place, profitant de la chaleur rendue accessible par mon départ.

Tout doucement je repoussai ses pieds et pliai ses jambes pour pouvoir m'asseoir de nouveau. Louis frissonna encore une fois et se recroquevilla sous sa maigre couverture. Étendant la mienne sur moi, je profitai de sa grandeur pour recouvrir Louis aussi. Au moins, en attendant que le feu se réactive et réchauffe la pièce, il n'aurait pas froid.

Il s'agita et ouvrit les yeux tout en se tournant vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici toi ? lui demandai à voix basse pour ne pas éveiller Hélène.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir tout seul en haut... Alors j'ai pris une couverture et je suis descendu. La place à côté de toi était vide alors je me suis roulé en boule. Tu veux que je remonte dans mon lit ?

Au ton de sa question, il était aisé de comprendre que le renvoyer dans sa chambre n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon, il ne me dérangeait pas et nous n'étions pas dans la chambre.

- Non, reste bien couché et chauffe-toi les pieds !

- Merci ! me dit-il soulagé en laissant tomber sa tête sur le coussin et en collant ses pieds contre ma cuisse. C'est toi qui as replié mes jambes ?

- Oui, le temps que je me lève pour m'occuper du feu, tu les avais étendues et tes pieds occupaient ma place...

- Il y faisait plus chaud...

Il se rendormit comme une masse et je sentis ses pieds tenter de s'infiltrer sous ma cuisse pour profiter de ma chaleur !

Je me levai vers sept heures sans faire de bruit et allai préparer du café. Hélène dormait toujours mais Louis déboula dans la cuisine pour boire un peu de lait.

- Tu vas nous faire quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ? me demanda-t-il enthousiasmé par la chose.

- Heu... répondis-je mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas cuisiner moi ! Hormis les oeufs brouillés...

- Oh non ! Si on faisait des œufs à la coque ? Je connais le temps qu'il faut... Moi, je ferai les petits bâtons de pain pour tremper dans l'œuf et toi tu t'occuperas de la cuisson parce que je ne peux pas m'approcher de la cuisinière !

- Mais... protestai-je en pure perte.

- Faut bien qu'on mange non ? Puisque tu te plains des œufs à la coque de ta logeuse, moi je vais t'apprendre comment on en fait des _cuit comme il faut_ ! Tu vas te régaler !

Prenant un poêlon, je fis chauffer de l'eau et préparai le nombre d'œufs à cuire. Louis me fit un cours de cuisine pour une cuisson des œufs à la coque parfaite :

- Ta logeuse, elle habite en bas, et le temps qu'elle passe entre le moment où elle sort les œufs de la casserole et celui où elle te les monte, et bien les œufs, vu qu'ils sont chauds, ils continuent à cuire ! Donc, quand tu casses le haut de ton œuf, le jaune est à moitié cuit !

- Je le savais... ce serait si simple si elle arrêtait la cuisson quelques secondes avant les trois minutes réglementaire !

- Trois minutes si l'œuf est de taille normale ! Plus s'il est plus gros, et moins s'il est petit ! Pour éviter qu'ils ne cuisent encore quand on les sort du poêlon, il suffit de les passer un moment sous l'eau froide pour faire diminuer la chaleur de la coquille et c'est bon ! Tante Amélia elle a plein de bonnes astuces pour tout ! J'ai le droit de rester dans la cuisine quand elle prépare à manger ou des pâtisseries et j'observe bien ce qu'elle fait ! Même sa recette secrète de son cake je la connais ! Hier après-midi, j'ai indiqué à Hélène ce qu'elle devait mettre, comment mélanger le tout et on a fait un cake comme Amélia !

Cet enfant avait une bonne mémoire visuelle apparemment. Il avait observé la manière de faire le cake d'Amélia et avait su le reproduire ! Moi, à son âge, je traînais rarement en cuisine, hormis pour chiper de la nourriture et c'est tout !

Quand il eu fini de préparer les bâtonnets de pain, Louis couru voir si Hélène était réveillée. J'entendis le son de sa voix et lorsqu'il revint, ce fut pour m'annoncer qu'Hélène ne prendrait pas de petit-déjeuner.

- C'est pas bon ni pour elle ni pour le petit bébé si elle ne mange pas ! Tu crois que si je lui amène du cake elle en mangera ?

- Je ne sais pas bonhomme... va lui demander !

Il emmena le cake avec lui et il revint tout content :

- Oui ! Elle a mangé deux morceaux de mon cake ! Maintenant elle est partie s'habiller !

Une fois la cuisson des œufs terminées, je les passai sous l'eau comme Louis avait dit et je les servis à table. Il avait dressé la table avec les coquetiers, les couverts, le pain et le café.

Après lui avoir décapité le haut de son œuf, je fis de même avec le mien et nous mangeâmes avec appétit.

Louis avait raison, les œufs étaient cuit comme je les aimait : le blanc était cuit et le jaune restait liquide. Nous entamâmes le deuxième qui était aussi excellent que le premier !

Hélène nous rejoignit à table, bu du café et mangea le restant de cake.

- J'ai expliqué à Sherlock le principe pour éviter que l'œuf ne cuise encore ! lui raconta louis tout en engloutissant un morceau de pain mouillé de jaune d'œuf.

- C'est très bien Louis, lui dit Hélène en souriant. Mais de grâce ! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

- Oui ! s'amusa-t-il. Je vais essayer de plus le faire !

Lorsque je rentrai à Baker Street – après m'être assuré qu'Hélène allait bien – il était dix heures et demie passée... Watson et moi nous rencontrâmes sur le perron du 221b.

- Bien le bonjour Holmes, me souhaita-t-il en rosissant un peu. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez déjà de sortie ?

- Une affaire urgente Watson ! lui confiai-je à voix basse.

- Qui ne souffrait pas d'être reportée à plus tard je suppose... et qui devait se résoudre dans la discrétion la plus absolue ?

- Absolument mon ami ! Et vous ? demandai-je perfidement. De garde à l'hôpital ?

- Une épidémie soudaine de... choléra !

- Dieu du ciel ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton affligé. Quel grand médecin vous faites Watson ! Toujours prêt à secourir les patients !

- Quel grand détective vous faite aussi Holmes ! Toujours prêt à secourir la veuve et l'orphelin, à résoudre des affaires _sensibles_ à toute heure de la nuit...

- Il me semble que ni l'un ni l'autre ne respecte les scellés que nous avions décidé de poser sur tout cela...

- Laissez-moi au moins le droit de vous taquiner Holmes ! s'insurgea-t-il en souriant. Pour toutes les fois où vous avez le dernier mot !

D'une grande tape amicale dans le dos, je le poussai à l'intérieur du hall et nous montâmes les marches pour rentrer dans notre meublé.


	47. 4ème:chap 149: Sherlock, si tu savais

_Mais le chagrin des autres ne m'intéresse point_

_Parce que les yeux des autres sont moins gris que les tiens_

_Et comme tous les gens qui ont eu du chagrin_

_Ton visage souvent a l'air dur et lointain_

_Mais le visage des autres est moins beau que le tien_

_À cause d'un regard, à cause d'un chagrin_

_Je voudrais dire "je t'aime" et je voudrais dire "viens"_

_Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être sûre du bien_

_Ni du mal qu'on va faire, alors je ne dis rien_

_J'aurais peur moi aussi de te faire du chagrin_

_Et pourtant aujourd'hui c'est à toi que je tiens_

_Et pourtant toi aussi tu peux me faire du chagrin_

_Parce que les yeux des autres sont moins gris que les tiens_

_**Tu ressembles à tous ce qui ont eu du chagrin : Françoise Hardy**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 149 : Sherlock, si tu savais combien ... (La nuit du 22 au 23 Septembre)**

Ayant beaucoup de travail ces derniers jours, je ne sus pas aller dormir chez Hélène. Il était risqué aussi de la faire venir à Baker Street en raison de ses fausses contractions qui s'étaient déclenchées souvent ces derniers temps d'après Meredith.

Cette dernière m'avait signalé qu'Hélène passait le plus clair de son temps chez Amélia, même la nuit pour être sous la surveillance de « mère poule ». Louis jouait avec la petite fille de Mary et Andrew s'amusait à jouer aux petits soldats avec lui...

Nous étions le vingt-deux septembre lorsque j'eus un peu de répit dans mon emploi du temps. C'était un soir où Watson était absent et j'avais inséré une petite annonce dans le journal à l'attention d'Hélène.

Ce fut elle qui vint ce soir là, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et Georges se fit un plaisir de lui servir de cocher. Elle entra par l'autre immeuble et m'attendit dans la pièce adjacente à ma chambre.

Devant poster un télégramme, j'étais sortit en vitesse et je revins le plus vite possible. J'entrai dans ma chambre encore vêtu de mon manteau, de mes gants, de mon haut-de-forme et ma canne en main. J'étais tellement pressé d'aller la rejoindre que j'en avais oublié de me dévêtir.

Tant pis ! Je posai mon manteau et le reste sur une chaise dans un coin. Je ne gardai que mon pantalon et ma chemise. Ma robe de chambre resta elle sur mon lit.

Ayant pris nos repas chacun de notre côté, j'allai la rejoindre dans l'autre pièce.

Au fur et à mesure, je l'avais un peu emménagée... En plus de l'épais matelas, j'avais trouvé un sommier et un cadre en bois pour le lit, le poêle au gaz était déjà présent et fonctionnel mais j'avais ajouté un ancien canapé confortable, des tasses et tout le matériel pour faire chauffer de l'eau pour pouvoir se faire du thé ou du café.

La soirée s'écoula agréablement, je lui jouai du violon et nous nous couchâmes après avoir fait l'amour.

Dehors, le vent soufflait et ce fut un grand fracas de vitre qui s'ouvrit à la volée qui nous réveilla. J'avais mal refermé la fenêtre et la poussée du vent avait suffit à l'ouvrir.

Heureusement, le carreau de la vitre n'avait pas cassé !

Je la refermai du mieux que je pouvais mais le système de fermeture était plié. Il m'aurait fallu un marteau pour le redresser, ce que je n'avais pas sous la main. Alors je la bloquai avec une grosse brique mais à cause de cet élément plié, la fenêtre ne fermait plus comme il fallait et il y avait un espace de deux centimètres entre les deux battants. Le vent et le froid avaient la possibilité de rentrer.

- Viens, lui dis-je en coupant le poêle à gaz, passons dans ma chambre puisque Watson est absent jusque demain dix heures. Ici, nous aurons froid. Prenons nos affaires pour nous habiller tout à l'heure.

- La peau d'ours est retournée devant la cheminée ? me demanda Hélène avec un petit sourire.

- Aurais-tu l'intention de le refaire encore une fois ?

- Non, juste de dormir sur la peau...

Je traversai le salon et emmenai la peau d'ours avec moi pour la déposer dans ma chambre. Toutes les couvertures ainsi que le drap furent ôtées du lit et je nous couvris avec le tout. Hélène se coucha en chien de fusil et je me collai contre son dos, mon bras passé non loin de son ventre. D'ailleurs, je le sentis bouger moi aussi.

- Il te fait « coucou » à toi aussi, me dit-elle. Mais il pourrait le faire avec la main et pas avec ses deux pieds !

- Je me doute que cela ne doit pas faire du bien...

- Non, ce n'est rien de le dire... pourtant, je suis bien ici... bien au chaud je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Normal, lui dis-je égrillard, je suis là pour te tenir au chaud...

- Oui, me dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Tu me tiens au chaud... c'est déjà beaucoup...

La sentant parcourue par un long frisson, je me collai un peu plus contre elle pour la réchauffer.

- Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? lui demandai-je inquiet de la sentir trembler ainsi alors que nous étions bien au chaud sous les couvertures.

- Des tas de choses ne vont pas, je pense trop et ce n'est pas bon pour mon moral... les jours qui me séparent de mon départ diminuent et j'ai une boule qui se forme au fond de ma gorge... Alors serre-moi très fort et offre-moi du réconfort à ta manière...

Nous le refîmes encore une fois, sans changer de position... Son cri de plaisir se fit dans un murmure.

Ensuite, elle se blottit dans mes bras et me caressa le visage tendrement :

- Tu as le visage si serein après avoir pris du bon temps. (Ses yeux étaient plus brillants). Sherlock, si tu savais combien je t'...

- « Si tu savais combien je... » quoi ? lui demandais-je car elle avait laissé la fin de sa phrase en suspend.

- Rien, oublie, cela vaut mieux pour tous les deux... me dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

- Hélène ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien... c'est normal d'après Meredith. Elle dit que c'est à cause de tout ce que se passe à l'intérieur. Je peux passer du rire aux larmes, de la joie à la mauvaise humeur, j'ai des idées totalement loufoque parfois ! Des envies irréalisables... des rêves un peu fous... Ma vie est une chimère et le réveil sera brutal...

Je savais que les femmes enceintes avaient souvent des idées bizarres, mais là, c'était des idées noires qu'elle avait !

- Cela ira mieux une fois que tu auras accouché, lui dis-je pour essayer de la calmer.

- Non, que du contraire...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien... oublie tout ça et profitons de ces rares moments de quiétude. Chacun a ses chagrins enfouis en lui, chacun a ses petits secrets... Tes yeux gris en sont remplis de tes vieux chagrins et de toutes tes blessures. Parfois, dire certaines choses fait plus de mal que de bien... Alors je les tairai encore un peu... ce n'est ni le lieux, ni le moment... En restant ignorant de mes peines, tu restes innocent.

- Heu... fis-je dubitatif de ce changement radical. Si tu le désires... N'oublie pas de nous réveiller pour huit heures demain.

Nous nous endormîmes et Hélène ne m'éveilla pas à huit heures mais aux alentours des sept heures du matin.

- Sherlock, me chuchota-t-elle, je viens d'entendre du bruit dans le salon...

Je restai silencieux et je tendis l'oreille. En effet, un bruit léger de vaisselle que l'on remuait émanait de la pièce principale.

- Il se pourrait que se soit madame Hudson... émis-je tout en réfléchissant à la raison qui ferait que notre logeuse se trouve chez nous à cette heure-ci.

Me levant sans bruit, j'enfilai mon caleçon ainsi que mon pantalon, attrapai mon révolver que je cachai ensuite dans la poche de ma robe de chambre, doigt sur la gâchette et je fis signe à Hélène de ramasser ses affaires pour une retraite avec célérité.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, en déboulant dans le salon, de trouver Watson dubitatif devant la table du petit-déjeuner, déjà dressée, une tasse en porcelaine vide dans la main. On aurait dit un archéologue analysant un artéfact précieux !

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant ma porte se refermer et poussa un petit cri :

- Holmes ? s'écria-t-il surpris de me voir en ces lieux.

- Watson ? m'écriai-je moi aussi pour rassurer Hélène tout en la prévenant de la présence de mon ami. Vous vous lancez dans l'étude des tasses en porcelaine de notre logeuse maintenant ? ajoutai-je avec un petit air moqueur.

- Mais... mais, bégaya-t-il d'affolement. Que faites vous ici ?

- Je vous retourne la question ! lui rétorquai-je avec aplomb. J'habite ici Watson ! Je me suis couché hier et je fus surpris d'entendre du bruit au salon à cette heure-ci... Vu que vous étiez partit hier et que vous n'étiez pas censé être de retour avant dix heures... Voyez ! (Je retirai le révolver de ma poche et le déposai sur la table). Je pensais à la visite matinale d'un malfrat.

La porte de la chambre de mon ami n'était pas fermée tout à fait et il se recula pour la clore comme il faut. Vu la tête qu'il tirait – gêne due à ma présence – il n'avait pas passé la nuit tout seul... Une légère couleur rouge apparu sur son visage.

- Et bien, je suis rentré vers minuit et je vous pensais absent pour toute la nuit...

- Pourquoi diable aurai-je été absent Watson ? lui demandai-je goguenard parce que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait des choses à cacher et j'allais déguster ma vengeance pour ses taquineries de la fois dernière.

- J'ai toqué à la porte de votre chambre Holmes ! s'emporta-t-il. N'obtenant aucune réponse j'ai demandé si vous étiez là. Toujours pas de réponse alors je me suis permis de pousser le battant et votre chambre était vide ! Votre robe de chambre était sur votre lit et votre manteau n'était pas au portemanteau de la pièce principale. Donc vous étiez sortit ! Je n'imaginai pas que vous rentreriez si tôt !

- Ma présence en ces lieux vous pose-t-elle un problème mon ami ? lui demandai-je doucereusement.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous venger de mon amusement à vos dépends de la dernière fois, vous aurez peut-être deux secondes à consacrer à mon problème... Comment se fait-il que le plateau avec les couverts pour le petit-déjeuner soit déjà sur la table et pourquoi diable madame Hudson a-t-elle mit huit tasses ? Quatre pour le café et quatre pour le thé ?

Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai le nombre élevé de tasses sur le plateau, qui ne contenait rien d'autre que les couverts.

- Quatre assiettes Holmes ! vitupéra-t-il. Un jeu de quatre couverts !

Nous nous regardâmes tout les deux en ayant un léger doute.

- Ne soyez pas stupide Watson ! Madame Hudson a fait la vaisselle et elle a remonté le tout ! Nous avions à notre disposition un service complet de six couverts, j'ai cassé un jour une assiette et vous aussi avez fait pareil avec une autre. Madame Hudson a ébréché une tasse un jour, en débarrassant la table, vous en avez fait tomber une il y a quelques mois et j'ai à mon actif deux tasses fichues en l'air avec une expérience chimique... Souvenez-vous que notre logeuse a râlé de tout son saoul car d'un service de six pièces nous étions passé à quatre pièce pour tout et qu'elle allait devoir les laver plus vite pour éviter que nous nous retrouvions à court de vaisselle pour nos repas.

- Oui... vous avez sans doute raison Holmes...

* * *

**Message pour Skarine**: Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire le chapitre précédent avec un Holmes plus humain tout en restant un peu bourru!


	48. 4è:chap150:Messieurs,j'ai à vous parler!

**Note de l'auteur** : Ma chère Elyon, dans ce chapitre, tu risques de retrouver une scène qui te donnera un sentiment de « déjà vu »...

En effet, j'ai une scène entre Holmes et madame Hudson qui pourrait te faire penser à un épisode de ta fic « L'étrange histoire de l'escarboucle bleue ».

Sur le moment, je n'y avais pas pensé... c'est ensuite que je me suis dit « mince ! ».

Je l'ai gardée parce qu'elle permet à cette chère madame Hudson de prendre l'ascendant sur Holmes ! Tu comprendra pourquoi au moment de la lire...

Même si ce n'est pas **exactement** la même chose, l'inspiration est la même !

* * *

**Chapitre 150 : Messieurs, j'ai à vous parler ! (Le 23 septembre au matin)**

Les pas de notre logeuse se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Elle tambourina à la porte du meublé :

- Messieurs ! résonna la voix notre logeuse. Le petit-déjeuner est servi !

- Entrez madame Hudson ! ordonnai-je en criant moi aussi pour prévenir les deux femmes de l'arrivée d'une autre personne, surtout Meredith qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Watson et qui n'avait pas d'autre issue elle !

- Contente de voir que vous êtes réveillé messieurs ! nous annonça-t-elle en entrant d'un pas ferme et décidé dans notre salon pour déposer les pots de thé et de café sur la table.

Il y avait des oeufs brouillés et des toasts pour ce matin, mais pas en grande quantité, juste ce qu'il fallait pour nous deux.

Watson poussa un soupir d'aise en constatant que la quantité d'oeufs était la même que d'habitude. Un seul pot de confiture et quelques toasts, le même nombre que tous les matins.

Nous prîmes place à table et notre logeuse nous toisa d'un air bizarre, surtout moi qui était torse nu sous ma robe de chambre :

- Monsieur Holmes, me dit-elle en me voyant refermer prestement les pans de ma robe de chambre. Vous aviez l'intention de me faire tourner la tête en affichant votre torse nu de grand matin ?

- Jamais de la vie ! m'écriai-je.

- Vous n'avez pas été capable d'enfiler une chemise en vous levant ? Ou vous ne les avez pas trouvées dans votre armoire ?

- Si vous n'aviez pas observé mon torse, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ! lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Vous l'exposez au vu de tout le monde et vous m'interdisez de l'admirer ? À la boucherie, la viande est exposée dans les étals et le boucher ne nous interdit pas de l'admirer !

- Merci de la comparaison ! m'écriai-je indigné.

- C'est de la belle comparaison, rassurez-vous et ne vous indignez pas ! Les vêtements n'ont pas été inventés pour les chiens et si vous ne voulez pas que je vous mate le torse, alors couvrez-le ! Un peu de décence que diable !

- Auriez-vous un dérèglement hormonal ce matin ? lui demandai-je sous le regard réprobateur de Watson.

- Non, pas du tout ! m'assura-t-elle d'un air tranquille. Hormis le fait que je sois une femme et qu'il m'est agréable de regarder les jolies choses que l'on met à la disposition de mon regard... Et vous monsieur Holmes ? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu trop ironique à mon goût. Pas de problème avec vos hormones mâles ces derniers temps ?

- Aucun ! ripostai-je du tac au tac.

- Tant mieux ! me dit-elle soulagée. J'avais cru un instant que vous aviez des chaleurs en vous voyant exhiber vos pectoraux ainsi dès le petit-déjeuner !

- Au revoir madame Hudson ! fis-je comme à mon habitude, mais ma logeuse ne s'en alla pas, que du contraire.

Elle se campa fermement sur ses deux jambes et nous annonça :

- Bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Messieurs, j'ai à vous parler ! Ce matin, vers les six heures, un client s'est présenté à notre porte. Je lui ai demandé d'attendre dans le hall, le temps que j'aille vous réveiller et pour vous laisser le temps de vous vêtir...

Watson se redressa un peu sur sa chaise et je l'entendis déglutir avec difficultés. Moi même je vis venir notre logeuse de loin...

- Bref, reprit-elle, je suis entrée dans la pièce principale et je me suis dirigée vers la chambre de monsieur Holmes dans l'intention de lui secouer l'épaule... (Ce fut moi qui me raidis sur ma chaise). Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le trouver endormi par terre, couvertures comprises, et ayant dans ses bras une demoiselle bien connue... Maintenant je sais où la peau d'ours disparaît ! Et cela n'a rien à voir avec des expériences chimiques...

Watson ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à mes côtés. Le rouge me monta une fois de plus aux joues. Mais pourquoi rougissais-je si vite ces derniers temps moi ? J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

Ma logeuse m'avait surpris avec Hélène endormie dans ma chambre et dans mes bras ! Si cette damnée fenêtre ne s'était pas ouverte, nous aurions passé toute la nuit dans la pièce secrète et _jamais_ ma logeuse ne nous aurait surpris endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'Hélène se soit découverte la nuit et que ma logeuse ne visse son ventre rond.

- J'ai refermé la porte en vitesse et en silence. Après avoir respiré un grand coup, je me suis dit que je pouvais demander au docteur Watson de se lever...

Mon ami posa sa main devant sa bouche et je vis une goutte de sueur perler le long de sa tempe.

- Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le trouver en galante compagnie lui aussi ! glissa-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Une dame bien connue en plus... J'ai donc refermé la porte de sa chambre et je suis descendue prévenir le client que vous n'étiez pas présent et que vous étiez absent pour cause d'une autre affaire.

Watson et moi avions la tête basse et nous n'essayâmes même pas de nous défendre... à quoi bon ? Notre logeuse nous avait surpris dans nos lits, chacun avec une femme.

- Monsieur Holmes ? me demanda ma logeuse. Pas de commentaire ironique à mon égard ? Et vous docteur ? Vous ne riez plus ?

Nous secouâmes la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Pour une fois que je peux avoir le dernier mot avec monsieur Holmes... grand soigneur de cauchemars en tout genre pour demoiselle en détresse ! Et notre brave docteur qui soigne une patiente à domicile, dans son lit pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid ! Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez réussi à faire monter deux femmes sans que j'entende vos pas dans l'escalier... Parce que monsieur Holmes n'est sortit que quelques instants... la demoiselle a du monter en même temps que lui, ôter ses chaussures pour ne pas faire de bruit et calquer ses pas sur les siens... Vous docteur, vous êtes rentré vers minuit et vous avez du faire pareil...

- Je suis désolé madame Hudson, fit Watson piteusement.

- Écoutez messieurs, je suis de la vieille école mais bon, le monde évolue et je n'ai pas envie que vous disiez que j'ai des idées étriquées ! Alors tout ce que je vous demande, c'est que lorsqu'une demoiselle passe la nuit ici, c'est que le locataire que cela concerne noue un morceau de tissu rouge à la clenche de la porte de sa chambre – je vous les fournirai – pour éviter que je ne déboule au moment inopportun...

- Cela n'arrivera plus ! se défendit Watson.

- Docteur ! fit-elle doucement. Si cela doit encore arriver, et bien je ne dirai rien ! Nouez un foulard rouge et je saurai quoi faire... Nouez-en un aussi à la clenche de la porte sur le palier ainsi je saurai tout de suite de quoi il retourne !

Vu l'humiliation que nous venions de nous prendre tous les deux, madame Hudson n'aurait jamais l'occasion de trouver un foulard rouge noué à la clenche d'une porte...

- J'ai préparé les couverts pour quatre, mais il faudrait que ces demoiselles me signalent ce qu'elles désirent pour leur petit-déjeuner...

Un regard entre Watson et moi et tout était dit :

- Ne prévoyez rien madame Hudson, dis-je d'une voix ferme. Ces personnes ne prendront pas leur petit-déjeuner ici... Merci de votre sollicitude mais nous en resterons là...

- Vous les laissez repartir avec rien dans le ventre ? s'indigna-t-elle. Quelle goujaterie messieurs ! Vous allez manger et vos demoiselles resteront l'estomac vide ? Alors qu'elles doivent être affamées ces petites ! En plus, les deux demoiselles se connaissent et sont amies ! Vous pouvez les mettre à table ensemble non ?

- Madame Hudson, fit Watson d'une voix qui tremblait. S'il vous plaît, la situation est déjà assez humiliante ainsi... Je n'ai plus faim et je laisse ma part à celle qui le souhaite... Holmes a raison, nous en resterons là ! Nous avons commis une grave erreur et elle ne se reproduira plus !

- Bien... c'est vous qui organisez votre vie après tout ! Pour la _première fois_ qu'une dame dort dans le même lit d'un de mes locataires (regard lourd de sous-entendus sur moi), il a fallu que vous fassiez la même bêtise la même nuit... en même temps ! Vous vous étiez concerté ?

Watson et moi décidâmes d'étudier le fond des tasses en porcelaine pour nous donner une contenance.

Notre logeuse eu un petit rire moqueur :

- Chacun de vous se croyait seul dans l'appartement ? Vous avez du avoir une sacré surprise en tombant l'un sur l'autre ce matin ! Je vous laisse, j'ai assez ri à vos dépends messieurs. Bonne journée ! N'oubliez pas de remettre la peau d'ours à sa place monsieur Holmes...

- Je n'y manquerai pas madame Hudson ! lui répliquai-je grinçant.

Notre logeuse sortit très dignement et nous laissa avachi sur nos chaises. Chacun de nous avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris !

Meredith pointa le bout de son nez hors de la chambre de Watson.

- Le dragon est partit ? nous demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

- Oui, répliquai-je à la place de Watson qui venait de descendre d'un mètre sur sa chaise en voyant mon amie sortir de sa chambre. Ne faites pas cette tête Watson ! Je savais que c'était elle !

- Bonjour mon chou ! me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. De toute façon, il fallait bien que je sorte un jour non ? (Elle attrapa un toast et y étendit de la confiture). Je ne pouvais pas attendre que Sherlock sorte du meublé pour m'enfuir ! Il n'y a pas d'issue de secours dans votre chambre John !

- Puisque nous sommes réunis, vous pourriez faire venir Hélène ! me proposa mon ami en se servant une tasse de café qui fut instantanément réquisitionnée par Meredith. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était le jour où vous avez emmené Louis avec vous à la poste... deux jours après le concert de Bach... depuis le quinze mai je ne l'ai plus vue ! Holmes ! Faites la venir !

- Trop tard Watson ! répliquai-je en me servant moi aussi du café. Elle s'est enfuie depuis longtemps par la pièce adjacente. Dès qu'elle m'a entendu dire « Watson »...

- Si vous étiez resté dans l'autre pièce, jamais notre chère madame Hudson ne vous aurait surpris ! me précisa-t-il comme si j'étais un ignorant.

- La pièce est vide Watson et vous le savez ! lui signalai-je pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire. (Je me servis des oeufs avant qu'ils ne soient totalement froids). De toute façon, le sujet est clos !

- John ! ordonna Meredith. Resservez-vous de café que je puisse encore une fois vider votre tasse.

- La tasse de Holmes, votre ami, est à moitié pleine... dit-il dans un petit sourire. Sauf si vous avez peur de lui voler son café...

- Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur de lui voler, lui répondit-elle en terminant sont toast tout en reprenant un autre. Tout simplement cela ne se fait pas !

Devant l'air étonné de Watson elle ajouta :

- Sherlock est mon ami, mais c'est tout ! Jamais je ne me permettrais de lui chiper sa tasse de café pour la vider... C'est un geste intime John, beaucoup trop intime que pour le faire avec un ami. Ce genre de comportement est réservé... moi, je me contenterai de boire le vôtre !

Meredith avait raison, il fallait un certain degré d'intimité entre deux personnes et elle savait que la seule personne qui me volait toujours ma tasse de café pour me la vider, c'était Christine en son temps et Hélène maintenant. Elle ne se serait pas permise de faire pareil.

- Bien madame ! fit Watson résigné en lui servant une tasse de café. Mais je remarque une chose, vous demandez à Louis de ne pas parler la bouche pleine et vous faites pareil...

- C'est parce que je suis toujours ici alors que je devrais déjà être là-bas ! répliqua-t-elle pour sa défense. Je n'ai pas reçu d'éducation... et je fais deux choses à la fois : parler et manger ! Pour arriver à me faire taire, il faut que ma bouche soit totalement remplie ! Ce qui est rare !

En entendant ses paroles, Watson plongea la tête dans son assiette et moi, je me rabattis dans la contemplation de mon reflet dans la lame d'un couteau.

- Un problème messieurs ? nous demanda-t-elle étonnée de notre comportement.

- Évite les phrases à double sens lorsque nous mangeons ! lui intimai-je en souriant devant la gêne de mon ami. Watson a sa fierté, comme tous les hommes...

- Je ne faisais pas allusion à ce que vous pensiez messieurs ! Oh John ! minauda-t-elle. Ne faites pas cette tête là ! Si vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur de mes exigences, je ne serais pas là ce matin ! (Elle lui envoya un bisou accompagné d'un petit grognement sensuel). Mon beau docteur qui sait si bien manier son thermomètre ! Voyez-vous, vu que je ne vous demande pas de contrepartie financière pour mes prestations, je suis plus exigeante sur la qualité de la performance masculine que lorsque c'est purement professionnel ! Dans ce cas-là, c'est le contenu du portefeuille qui m'intéresse au plus au point ! Vous mon cher docteur, vous êtes mon loisir... et si mon loisir n'est pas à la hauteur de mes attentes, je le vire ! Vous êtes toujours là ! Déduisez Watson, comme le dit si bien Sherlock !

Watson passa instantanément à la couleur du tissu que notre logeuse voulait que l'on accroche à nos portes lorsque nous recevions dans nos chambres.

Quant à moi je ne m'étonnais plus de rien, je connaissais Meredith de longue date... mais le fait que cela concerne un ami m'incommodait au plus haut degré.

- Mais enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse en le voyant aussi rouge. Vous me donnez l'impression de deux adolescents surpris par leur mère en pleine séance de plaisir solitaire ! Vous êtes des adultes et des hommes que diable ! Bombez le torse et comportez-vous comme des mâles ! Votre logeuse vous a surpris sans le vouloir avec une femme dans vos lits... et alors ? Imaginez qu'elle soit entrée lorsque nous avions une activité plus fougueuse ? Ou que l'un ait entendu les ébats de l'autre...

Watson et moi tournâmes les yeux l'un vers l'autre pour essayer de savoir si l'un avait entendu les réjouissances de l'autre. Interrogation muette dans le regard de Watson et je lui répondis par la négative. Il me retourna la négation à ma question silencieuse. Aucun des deux n'avait entendu les ébats de l'autre.

- De toute façon, fit Watson soulagé que je n'ai rien entendu, ce fut la première et ce sera la dernière fois que je vous invite ici... l'idée était plus grisante à minuit qu'au réveil.

- J'étais persuadée que Sherlock serait absent, nous dit mon amie en buvant sa quatrième tasse de café. Mal m'en prit ! Il était là...

- Et votre amie en sa compagnie, ajouta Watson discrètement avec un petit sourire ravi. La pauvre n'aura pas droit à sa tasse de café... encore une fois à cause de ma venue impromptue ! Chacun de nous avait cru l'autre partit pour toute la nuit...

- Vous voyez comme c'est grisant des situations pareilles ! nous énonça Meredith l'air de rien. D'ailleurs John, vous étiez tout excité rien qu'à l'idée de m'emmener dormir dans votre chambre !

Nous restâmes silencieux. Watson déglutit difficilement et j'étais mal à l'aise pour lui.

Mon amie prit un ton de conspiratrice et poursuivit :

- Vous avez bravé l'interdit messieurs : nous inviter à dormir chez vous, au 221b, alors que le dragon était dans son antre ! Deux filles endormies dans le lit de chacun des locataires ! Et pas n'importe quel locataire en plus ! Holmes, le grand détective et son ami le docteur Watson !

- La situation n'en reste pas moins gênante, nous dit Watson d'un ton accablé. Comment vais-je encore pouvoir croiser madame Hudson dans les escaliers tout en sachant qu'elle m'a surpris avec une femme dans mon lit ? À part baisser les yeux...

- Mes amis je vais vous quitter ! nous dit Meredith en se levant. Sherlock, je sollicite l'autorisation de passer par ton placard pour sortir discrètement... Le fiacre doit passer me prendre à huit heures et c'est bientôt l'heure ! Voilà pourquoi ton ami s'était levé à sept heures, c'était pour me faire sortir discrètement avant la venue de ta logeuse.

- Madame Hudson ne t'a pas entendu monter et elle ne t'entendra pas non plus redescendre ! énonçai-je. Elle risque de se demander par où tu as filé ! Ma sortie secrète ne doit pas être découverte !

Meredith me regarda avec un petit haussement de sourcil. Je savais qu'elle voulait passer par le placard pour emmener Hélène avec elle au passage. Mais il me fallait faire semblant de rien.

Soudain, la voix de notre logeuse retentit dans le hall :

- Je pars faire des courses et je serai ABSENTE pendant au moins trente minutes ! Utilisez mon éloignement à bon escient messieurs... Si les dames veulent vous quitter et que leur timidité les empêche de descendre car elles ont peur de se faire surprendre une fois de plus, c'est le meilleur moment pour éviter de me croiser... AU REVOIR TOUT LE MONDE !

La porte claqua.

- Problème réglé ! fit Watson en se servant une tasse de café pour lui. Meredith, vous pouvez descendre par l'escalier principal !

- Non ! Je suis montée en catimini et je ferai pareil pour ma sortie sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! Sherlock ?

- Je vais te faire sortir par mon placard alors ! Tout est ouvert en principe...

- Merci mon chou, me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. Oups ! J'avais un peu de confiture sur les lèvres et je t'en ai mit. Si j'avais fait pareil à ton ami, je me serais permise de tout récupérer avec la langue... mais pas avec toi !

Mon regard se posa sur le pot de confiture et je remarquai que le niveau avait bien descendu depuis la dernière fois... Vu la couleur des joues de Watson, il avait remarqué que j'avais déduit ce qui avait causé la chute vertigineuse du niveau de la confiture...

Attrapant une serviette au passage, je frottai l'endroit où elle avait déposée de la confiture. Faisons semblant de rien et n'incommodons pas ce brave docteur avec des déductions sur ses activités nocturne pour le moins fort intimes !

Meredith se dirigea vers Watson, toujours assis sur sa chaise, se mit derrière lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue aussi mais de manière plus sensuelle.

Tout en l'entourant dans ses bras, elle posa sa poitrine sur l'arrière du crâne de mon ami et le pauvre vira de nouveau au rouge pourpre !

- À une prochaine fois mon petit médecin conventionné ! À ta future auscultation de mon corps fiévreux ! Hum, grand passionné ! Tu me mettras encore le thermomètre mon coquin ?

- Meredith ! bégaya-t-il en proie à tous les émois allant de la gêne à la béatitude. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Holmes est présent aussi !

- Oublie-le un instant et embrasse-moi fougueusement ! exigea-t-elle à mon pauvre Watson qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Non...

Refuser à Meredith ? Autant essayer d'arrêter un train en marche, ce serait plus facile ! D'autorité elle lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa elle même de manière fort enflammée.

Sa main caressa le visage de mon ami et elle l'enlaça encore une fois, mais par devant cette fois-ci, ce qui impliqua que le visage de Watson plongea dans la poitrine de mon amie !

Tiens, me dis-je en empoignant le journal du matin. Qu'elles sont les nouvelles du jour ? N'importe quoi plutôt que d'assister à la scène qui se déroulait à mes côtés ! Malgré tout, le fait de ne plus avoir l'image ne m'empêcha pas d'avoir le son !

Elle embrassait Watson à pleine bouche et le pauvre essayait de résister tant bien que mal. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela... non... juste que je me trouvais dans la même pièce que lui !

Au moins, il ne m'embêterait plus avec la dernière fois où il était rentré un jour plus tôt et m'avait surpris au saut du lit. Meredith détacha ses lèvres de mon pauvre ami qui devait avoir le feu au visage encore une fois.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers ma chambre et nous salua encore une fois en nous criant « au revoir mes chéris ».

En principe, Hélène avait sûrement attendu Meredith pour repartir avec elle dans le même fiacre... sauf si elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette tout de suite...

Watson était toujours rouge et ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Joli costume Watson ! fis-je pour chasser ce sentiment dérangeant qui régnait dans la pièce. C'est du tweed ?

- Heu... oui Holmes ! me dit-il avec soulagement. Acheté dernièrement... si cela vous intéresse, je vous donnerai l'adresse du fournisseur et vous pourrez vous en faire confectionner un...

- Vous connaissez mes goûts pour les costumes sombres Watson...

- Ils ont du velours noir du plus bel effet Holmes ! Vous devriez passer leur rendre visite... pour l'hiver le velours est excellent !

- Je tâcherai d'y penser mon ami...

Il se leva et s'éloigna de la table pour allumer une cigarette devant la fenêtre. Fumer était un moyen de se donner une contenance et pouvait lui procurer un sentiment d'oubli pour effacer toute cette gêne qui s'était installée dans notre salon.

Un sourire illumina le visage de mon ami qui se pencha à la fenêtre et fini même par l'ouvrir :

- Bon voyage mesdames ! cria-t-il dans la rue.

La sueur froide me coula le long de la colonne : mon ami venait d'apercevoir Meredith qui s'en allait accompagnée d'Hélène... pourvu qu'il n'aperçoive pas son ventre !

Watson referma la fenêtre avec un sourire béat.

J'allai m'asseoir dans le canapé avec ma tasse de café et restai silencieux, plongé dans mes pensées. Mon ami n'avait pas aperçu le ventre rond d'Hélène – heureusement qu'elle avait été par la droite en sortant de l'immeuble et de ce fait lui avait tourner le dos – et notre logeuse ne nous avait pas mit dehors... une chose était sûre, je n'inviterais plus Hélène dans ma chambre ! Il me fallait réparer la fenêtre et se voir dans cette pièce.

- Les dames s'en allaient ensemble Holmes, bras dessus bras dessous... La vôtre avait attendu la mienne... Elles sont montées ensemble dans le fiacre qui attendait plus loin. Hélène avait un joli manteau et portait sa robe de chambre roulée en boule devant elle. C'est Meredith qui portait sa petite valise. Mais vous ne devriez plus dormir sur la peau d'ours, le sol est froid et j'ai vu qu'Hélène avait une petite raideur au dos... Elle a étiré son dos tout en marchant et elle m'avait l'air toute ankylosée... Etalez des journaux sur le sol la prochaine fois !

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Watson ! m'exclamai-je en posant ma tasse sur la petite table à côté du canapé. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin n'arrivera plus !

- Certes, nous avons tout intérêt pour notre tranquillité d'esprit à ne plus faire l'erreur que nous avons faite cette nuit... (Il resta silencieux et tira deux bouffées de sa cigarette). Mais où étiez-vous donc à minuit Holmes ? Vous étiez rentré j'en suis sur ! Donc, la seule solution était que vous et Hélène vous trouviez dans la pièce adjacente à votre chambre... mais pourquoi diable n'y êtes vous pas resté toute la nuit ?

- Si on vous le demande Watson, vous direz que vous n'en savez rien !

- Holmes ! fit-il en dodelinant la tête en signe de reproche. Vous êtes infernal ! Toujours vos petits secrets et votre sale manie de tout me cacher !

- Chacun ses petits secrets mon ami ! Je ne m'occupe pas des vôtres ! Dites vous bien mon ami, que, considérant Meredith comme ma petite soeur, si vous l'épousez, je deviendrai en quelque sorte votre beau-frère... Vous me trouvez déjà infernal en tant qu'ami, mais je le deviendrais encore plus en tant que beau-frère...

- Holmes ! s'indigna-t-il vivement. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas imaginé que j'avais l'intention d'épouser votre amie ? Mais bon sang Holmes, c'est une prostituée...

- Elle n'est pas _assez bien_ pour vous ? lui demandai-je froidement en le fusillant du regard.

- Heu, fit-il totalement décontenancé. Si... enfin, je veux dire que je m'entends bien avec elle... mais sans plus... c'est juste... enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire... termina-t-il en rougissant de plus belle. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble pour nous marier...

- Elle ne vous plaît pas alors ma « petite sœur » ? lui demandai-je abruptement.

- Mais si elle me plaît, bredouilla-t-il en se demandant où je voulais en venir.

- Ah elle vous plaît ma sœur ? criai-je en me levant. Mais retenez-moi avant que je ne fasse un malheur !

- Mais Holmes... bégaya-t-il en se reculant. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

Je me mis à rire à gorge déployée et mon ami souffla un peu en comprenant que je m'étais fichu de lui. Une fois de plus !

- Désolé mon ami ! lui dis-je entre deux éclats de rire. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir une petite sœur... Mon plus grand plaisir aurait été d'ouvrir la porte et de tomber nez à nez avec un couillon endimanché, bouquet de fleur à la main et qui m'aurait bredouillé qu'il venait voir ma sœur pour l'emmener au bal. Je l'aurais joué grand frère Corse ou Italien qui questionne le pauvre gars et le met mal à l'aise en faisant comme je viens de faire avec vous cher ami... Ma foi, c'est un bon moyen de filtrer les prétendants...

- Une fois de plus vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi Holmes ! Sachez que premièrement votre amie a sans doute un gros faible pour l'avocat, tout en sachant qu'une histoire plus sérieuse entre eux est impossible vu le gouffre social qui les sépare... Et deuxièmement, puisque vous n'aurez pas le plaisir de jouer au grand frère protecteur, je ne peux que vous conseiller, une fois de plus, d'épouser Hélène et de lui faire des enfants ! Avec un peu de chance vous aurez une fille aussi charmante que sa maman et lorsqu'elle aura dix-huit ans, les prétendants se bousculeront à votre porte ! À défaut, vous aurez donc le plaisir de jouer au père protecteur qui ne veut pas que sa petite fille chérie s'en aille ! Vous pourrez filtrer les candidats amoureux et leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, sous le regard réprobateur de votre fille et de votre épouse !

- N'importe quoi ! fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je vous parle de vos petits secrets, ne me parlez pas des miens... Posons les scellées sur cette histoire et fumons une bonne pipe !

J'acquiesçai et prenant ma pipe noire, je me la bourrai consciencieusement. Watson fit de même avec la sienne, et, au moment de l'allumer, il se mit à rire de bon coeur.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? lui demandai-je surpris de son hilarité soudaine.

- Bon sang Holmes ! me dit-il entre deux hoquets de rires. Quel début de matinée ! Nous l'avons commencée en fanfare !

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je me mis à rire moi aussi :

- En effet Watson ! Madame Hudson nous a fait le chef d'orchestre...

- Dommage que nos musiciennes soient parties...

- Taisez-vous mon ami ! lui intimai-je en posant mon doigt sur mes lèvres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur à ses lecteurs/lectrices** :

Voilà, ceci était le dernier chapitre avant le bouquet final pour clore cette Quatrième partie qui fut plus longue que prévue !

La faute à l'inspiration qui est arrivée en masse, aux bonnes idées soufflées par Elyon et au petit rappel de Skarine « Et Mycroft, on le verra ? » Oups ! Oubli ! Vite le chapitre avec l'aîné des Holmes ! Merci Skarine ! C'était important et j'ai failli l'oublier !

Mais je vous rassure de suite, le final me prendra quelques chapitres ! Il y en aura des plus longs (10 pages en aéré) et des très courts, juste pour jouer avec vos nerfs ! Suspense !

En principe je clôture au 169, sauf si découpage différend...

Au chapitre suivant, je passe aux choses sérieuses et vous aurez _enfin_ l'explication des vilenies de Watson à l'égard d'Hélène et de Holmes (celles qui ont eu lieu dans les 3 premières parties de ma fic)... Je vous avais dit de ne pas chercher midi à quatorze heures et vous comprendrez que c'était tout simple... Et non pas amoureux d'Hélène ou de Holmes... (On ne sait jamais qu'il y aurait des amateurs de slash dans ma fic et je leur dis « bienvenue à eux »).

Bonne lecture !

**Skarine et Elyon, merci pour les review et gardez à l'esprit qu'il y a une 5ème partie !**


	49. 4ème : chap 151 : L'aveu

_J'aimerais qu'on se dévoile mais, tout en douceur_

_Non n'aies pas peur, d'ouvrir ton coeur_

_J'aimerais qu'on se dévoile mais, tout en douceur_

_Je n'ai plus peur, d'ouvrir mon coeur_

_J'aimerais savoir_

_S'il n'est pas trop tard, si je dois y croire_

_A toi de me dire_

_Comment te retenir, à toi de me le dire_

_J'ai besoin de tes mots pour me rassurer_

_Oublies toi, essaies de me parler_

_J'ai mal de te voir m'aimer en secret_

_**Tout en douceur : Jena Lee**_

_**

* * *

**_

_L'aveu de l'amour_

_Le plaisir inhumain_

_L'aveu de l'amour_

_Le désir assassin_

_L'aveu de l'amour_

_C'est l'encre de mes veines_

_Le sang que je délivre_

_Lorsque j'écris « je t'aime »_

_Au grand jour de mes livres_

_**L'aveu : Garou**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 151 : L'aveu (Le 1er et la nuit du 1er au 2 octobre)**

Depuis que madame Hudson nous avait découvert, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir Hélène. Nous avions communiqué par l'intermédiaire des petites annonces.

Watson ne me fit aucune réflexion sur notre petite aventure du vingt-trois septembre et nous posâmes une chape de plomb sur toute cette histoire.

J'eus encore quelques affaires qui me tinrent occupées de nombreuses heures. Watson se fit un plaisir de m'accompagner comme d'habitude.

Ce fut le premier octobre que je revis Hélène. Watson s'absenta ce jour là et avant de partir, il me précisa qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant dix heures le lendemain.

Malgré le fait que je ne l'avais pas vue, j'avais quand même eu de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Meredith. Mon amie logeait chez Hélène pour être présente en cas de problème.

Le jour de son départ avait été fixé au onze octobre, plus tôt que prévu finalement. Meredith m'avait communiqué que sa destination était un village aux environs de la ville d'Amiens, dans le département français de la Somme.

La sage-femme l'accueillerait à son arrivée au Havre et l'accompagnerait ensuite en train jusqu'au lieu de son hébergement en attendant l'arrivée de l'enfant. La sage-femme avait souvent travaillée pour Amélia et elles avaient gardé un contact. La dame n'effectuait plus, en principe, des accouchements dans la clandestinité, mais elle faisait une exception pour faire plaisir à Amélia.

Ce fut donc ce premier octobre que je revis Hélène pour une de nos dernières fois. Dans dix jours elle partirait et lorsqu'elle reviendrait, je me devrais de mettre fin à tout cela. Mon coeur se serra mais je n'avais pas le choix. Poursuivre cette histoire aurait été une folie pure et simple... Il me fallait donc préparer mon coeur à un nouveau déchirement. Ensuite, ma vie ne serait plus qu'un long cheminement laborieux...

Je la retrouvai dans la pièce à côté de ma chambre aux alentours de vingt heures et nous nous embrassâmes longuement. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes lèvres des siennes et je sentais bien que de son côté elle n'avait pas envie de se détacher de mes bras.

Comme il était doux et fort ce vertige ! Comme il était simple de s'arrêter, de faire face à Hélène, de s'approcher d'elle, de l'enlacer, de laisser courir mes lèvres sur son visage, de m'emparer des siennes, de laisser parler ce désir qui montait, de céder au plus puissant appel de ce monde... celui de mon corps et celui de mon coeur...

_Abandonne ! Abandonne ! me répétai-je pour y mettre fin._

Après l'avoir installée dans le canapé avec une tisane concoctée par Amélia, j'allai chercher mon violon. Mais ce soir, pas moyen d'en tirer des mélodies joyeuses. Ma main refusait de jouer autre chose que des musiques mélancoliques.

Pourtant Hélène se laissa bercer par ces mélodies mélancoliques et ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et contracta la mâchoire de douleur. Un certain locataire devait donner des coups de pieds, soit parce qu'il appréciait ma musique soit parce qu'il s'en offusquait...

- J'aime les compostions ténébreuses comme tu viens de jouer, me dit-elle. Le compositeur y a mit toute son âme et tout son coeur... Vu que le compositeur est un certain Sherlock Holmes, je déduis que tes pensées étaient tourmentées lorsque tu as composé ta mélodie...

_Hélène ! Toujours en train de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert... Changeons de sujet car cela devenait dangereux de s'aventurer sur le terrain de mes pensées noires du moment... _

- Tu aimes mieux Mozart ou Beethoven ? lui demandai-je curieux de connaître sa réponse.

- Beethoven sans contestation ! C'est LUI mon Dieu ! Ah mon Ludwig... si tu savais comme j'ai pu le prier, le supplier, devant mon clavier, pour arriver à exécuter parfaitement son oeuvre parfaite !

Elle fit une pause et sourit en repensant à son piano et à ses heures passées à répéter inlassablement la même mélodie jusqu'à la perfection.

Son regard lointain et rêveur revint sur terre et elle reprit le fil de la conversation :

- J'y suis arrivée tu sais... parfois, oui, très brièvement... Quel bonheur ! Quelle plénitude ! À ce moment là, le monde s'ouvrait devant moi... Une véritable ivresse !

- Sur quelle oeuvre t'acharnais-tu ainsi ? demandai-je curieux.

- La _sonate n°17 en ré mineur_, numéro 2 de Beethoven « la tempête »... (Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller). Un jour, je l'ai exécutée presque à la perfection... prouesse que tu ne réalises qu'une fois dans ta vie ! La preuve que je n'arriverai jamais à la cheville du Maître ! Mais mon amour pour Beethoven n'implique pas que je n'aime pas Mozart ! Mais Ludwig passera avant Wolfgang... Quand j'écoute Beethoven, malgré le fait qu'il soit décédé en 1827, il est « présent » dans la pièce...

- Je choisirai Mozart en premier, fis-je en déposant mon violon. Parce que le silence qui suit Mozart...

- C'est toujours du Mozart ! compléta-t-elle en riant.

- J'aime Mozart parce que sa musique descend de Dieu vers les hommes... Tu aimes Beethoven parce que la sienne monte des hommes vers Dieu...

- En plus d'être détective, tu es artiste et poète... Si Dieu existe, alors ma musique a du l'enchanter ! J'ai toujours eu plus facile à exécuter du Bach que du Beethoven... mais je n'avais plus trop la possibilité de m'entraîner à Stoke Moran...

- Reprendras-tu le piano après ton accouchement ?

- Bien sûr ! Mon piano me suivra ! C'est déjà la mort dans l'âme que je l'ai laissé chez ma tante...pourtant, il est en sécurité là-bas et monsieur Lewis en profite pour jouer avec... Ma pauvre tante qui se demande pourquoi je ne viens plus la voir...

- Que lui as-tu dis ?

- Tout simplement que j'avais trouvé un travail qui m'occupait beaucoup... six jours sur sept et que le reste était consacré à Louis... la pauvre a peur que je ne trouve pas un mari avec Louis à mes côtés... mais vu que c'est mon « petit frère »...

- Dis-moi, que feras-tu de ton petit démon blond lorsque tu seras partie en France ?

- Il devait partir chez le marquis mais il préfère rester avec Amélia pendant toute mon absence, qui risque du durer plus d'un mois. Je pars le onze et l'accouchement n'est pas prévu avant le vingt-et-un novembre... Peut-être plus tôt... Amélia m'a déconseillé qu'il m'accompagne dans mon exil prochain. Si je ne suis pas bien, je ne saurai pas m'occuper de lui et la sage-femme n'est pas là pour le surveiller. Elle va me loger dans une autre petite maison un peu plus loin que la sienne. C'était la petite maison de ses parents et même si c'est spartiate, j'aurai mes livres pour m'occuper ainsi que des promenades dans le coin.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop isolées ? demandai-je avec appréhension.

- Si... quand même un peu isolé des autres villages... pas trop le choix.

- Tu te souviens de ce que Louis m'avait demandé ? (Elle haussa ses sourcils). Pour le placement de l'enfant qui ne _doit pas_ se faire dans un orphelinat ? Avez-vous trouvé une famille d'adoption pour l'enfant ?

- La dame a ses réseaux sur place et je verrai bien... Passons à du plus leste si tu veux bien. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avec madame Hudson ! J'ai eu la version de Meredith mais je voudrais la tienne...

Je lui expliquai en détail ce qui s'était dit ce jour là. Nous étions passés non loin de la catastrophe tous les deux.

Mais elle rit encore une fois des commentaires de son amie et des rougeurs du pauvre Watson.

Nous allâmes ensuite nous coucher et je lui fis l'amour pour ce qui devait être ma dernière fois avec elle. J'aurai aimé me coucher sur elle mais je ne le pouvais pas... Il ne me restait plus qu'à appliquer la même position que la fois dernière sur la peau d'ours.

Hélène se réveilla vers les cinq heures du matin en proie aux mêmes contractions que la fois précédente. Le temps entre chacune des contractions était irrégulier, encore des fausses !

Elles durèrent presque trente minutes et puis se calmèrent aussitôt.

Plus moyen de se rendormir, alors nous restâmes couchés dans le lit, sans rien dire. Couchés sur le dos tout les deux. La bougie resta allumée et sa lumière faisait des ombres grotesques sur les murs.

Quand devais-je lui annoncer qu'il fallait renoncer à tout cela ? Avant son départ ou après son retour ? J'en étais à me torturer l'esprit lorsque Hélène prit les devants :

- Sherlock ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Que comptes-tu faire de moi après mon accouchement ?

Le sujet venait de tomber sur la table !

- Il me semble que nous allons nous en tenir à ce que je t'avais déjà expliqué lorsque nous sommes rentrés de Paris. Nous mettrons fin à nos petits jeux...

Se tournant vers moi :

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas les poursuivre nos petits jeux ?

- Hélène, lui dis-je doucement en passant mes mains sur mon visage. Tu risquerais de te retrouver enceinte ! As-tu envie de revivre ce genre de situation et de repartir encore une fois en France pour accoucher ?

- Mais enfin Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-elle offusquée. Cet enfant là, je ne l'abandonnerais pas dans un orphelinat ou à une famille d'adoption ! Je le garderais auprès de moi !

- Les mères célibataires sont plutôt mal vues dans notre société étriquée...

- Mère célibataire ? répéta-t-elle en feignant l'incompréhension. Sous-entendrais-tu que je devrais élever _notre_ enfant seule ? Dieu du ciel Sherlock, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant la grimace. Tu serais prêt à abandonner _ton_ enfant ? La chair de ta chair ?

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme. Abandonner mon enfant ? Jamais de la vie mais je n'en voulais plus. Mais que lui répondre ?

- Hélène, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention et encore moins l'envie de devenir père ! C'est pour cela qu'il faut mettre fin à tout cela ! Nous en avions déjà discuté au mois de mai à notre retour...

- Oui, mais tu avais changé d'avis ensuite... Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus être père Sherlock ? Tu voulais des enfants non ?

Mon coeur se serra en pensant à ce que j'allais devoir lui dire...

- Il fut une époque lointaine où être père m'aurait réjoui plus que tout, mais cette époque est révolue ! J'ai enterré toutes mes prétentions ce funeste jour là... et elles resteront au fond, recouverte par des tonnes de terre. Que mes envies reposent en paix ! De toute façon, je ferais un mauvais père et un mauvais mari. Un _très_ mauvais même...

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu t'en sors bien avec Louis...

- Je me connais mieux que personne... Et on ne peut pas dire que je m'occupe de Louis ! Le pauvre s'il devait m'avoir pour père... De plus, pourquoi vivrions-nous ensemble, avec Louis et un autre enfant à nous ? Mettons fin à tout cela Hélène ! Fais ta vie en te trouvant un gentil mari... qui aimera les enfants et qui s'occupera bien de Louis.

- Tout arrêter ? C'est plus facile pour toi que pour moi, me dit-elle en se levant du lit et en enfilant la robe de chambre pourpre. Tout est si simple pour toi...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre – que j'avais réparée – et s'assit sur le rebord quelques instants. Soupirant à fendre l'âme elle aussi, elle resta perdue dans ses pensées, puis revint s'asseoir sur le lit. Je passai alors de la position couchée à celle assise et je calai le coussin dans mon dos.

- John avait raison, me déclara-t-elle. Il a tout compris dès le départ, dès ce vingt février au matin... Alors que toi, tu fus plus aveugle qu'une taupe en plein soleil. Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit... je t'ai caché tout ça et il est plus que temps que je parle maintenant. Tant pis pour les conséquences, de toute façon, c'était fichu d'avance...

- Hélène, fis-je angoissé. De quoi me parles-tu ?

- Tu me demandes de prendre mes distances... Alors que je voudrais faire le contraire : rester à tes côtés... y rester longtemps même...

- Hélène...

- Tu n'as donc rien compris Sherlock ? me dit-elle en levant ses beaux yeux vers moi.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? (J'avais très peur de comprendre…)

- Bon sang Sherlock ! (Elle me fixa dans les yeux). John avait raison ! Tu es soit aveugle, soit un crétin ou alors tu fais semblant de ne pas voir pour ne pas t'investir… John n'est peut-être pas le meilleur pour déduire d'après les indices, mais pour certaines choses, il te dépasse ! Il a remarqué les petits détails et il a déduit juste, lui ! Toi, tu ne vois rien…Tu n'as rien vu de l'étendue de mes sentiments pour toi (Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes).

- Je suis sans doute les trois en même temps Hélène, lui répondis-je en soupirant.

- Mon seul désir est de rester auprès de toi pour le restant de mes jours ! m'avoua-t-elle.

Ce que je craignais s'était produit : elle était tombée amoureuse de moi… Tout s'était déroulé sous mes yeux et je n'y avais pas pris garde ! Cet aveu m'éclaira sur tout ce qui c'était déroulé entre nous depuis le début… Quand Watson m'avait lancé, la veille de notre grand départ : « _Cela vous dépasserait »_, il parlait des sentiments humains tel que l'amour. Watson avait déjà deviné à cette époque les sentiments qu'Hélène éprouvait à mon égard ! Et moi, je n'avais pas voulu voir et j'avais occulté tous les petits détails...

_Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Qu'elle ne m'avait jamais laissé indifférent ? Que mes murailles et ma carapace de froideur avaient disparu comme par enchantement lorsque je l'avais vue pour la première fois ? Que j'aimais la serrer contre moi ? Qu'elle m'apaisait mieux que personne ? Que tout en elle me plaisait ? Que nous avions plus de points communs et de centres d'intérêts tout les deux que je n'en avais eu avec Christine ? Que rien que le fait de savoir que je la verrais moins, mon cœur se serrait ? _

_J'aurais aimer lui dire ça… mais je ne pouvais pas… je n'avais pas de vraies solutions qui me plaisais pour nous deux…alors, cela ne servirait à rien de lui donner de faux espoirs…_

_Hélène et moi, nous nous aimions tous les deux mais nous devions en rester là..._

- Tu sais, tu as vraiment choisi le pire homme à aimer… Je ne suis pas un homme à épouser Hélène, je ne pourrai rien te rendre en retour… juste te rendre malheureuse… j'ai déjà commencé d'ailleurs en faisant encore pleurer tes beaux yeux…

- J'ai connu des hommes pires que toi Sherlock… et puis, ce genre de sentiments ne se commandent pas… Sherlock ! Je t'a…

Je lui mis ma main devant la bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne prononce le mot fatidique.


	50. 4ème:chap 152: Quand un homme est aimé

**Message pour Skarine** :

Tu vas arriver à me faire rougir toi ! T'inquiètes pas, j'ai des idées à la pelle !

Moi aussi j'adore madame Hudson, c'est pour cela que j'aime lui donner le rôle de celle qui malmène un peu Holmes ! Et pour le chapitre « messieurs j'ai à vous parler » je lui ai donné le beau rôle !

Solidarité masculine oui ! Watson rigole des ennuis de Holmes et puis il en prend plein son grade lui aussi !

Hélène amoureuse de Holmes, tout le monde s'en doutait, mais en commençant ma fic, je savais quel chemin lui faire prendre. Holmes réagit comme ... Holmes ! Il est plus torturé que celui des fic de notre chère Elyon ! (Elyon qui va encore m'engueuler de couper mon chapitre au mauvais moment... il va y en avoir quelques uns de suspense insoutenable !).

L'élève a dépassé le maître en effet ! Je t'avais dit que j'adorais Watson et que malgré que je lui donnais le mauvais rôle je savais ce que je faisais ! Moi, je riais ! Je savais que Watson savait...

Allez, grosse révélations et les pensées de Holmes sont en _italique_!

* * *

_Dans mes rêves les plus fous_

_Il me tiendra la main_

_Me diras à genoux que son cœur m'appartient_

_Je fermerais les yeux, blottie dans ses bras_

_Je sentirais son cœur battre fort contre moi (...)_

_**Dans mes rêves : Jena Lee**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 152 : Quand un homme est aimé d'une femme (Nuit du 1er au 2 octobre)**

- Chut Hélène ! Ne prononce pas ce mot là ! Il implique trop de choses ! Nous n'avons pas les moyens de le mettre en application ! Oublie-moi ! Tu mérites mieux que moi ! Tu mérites un homme bien, qui prendra soin de toi, qui te retournera l'amour que tu lui portes. Ne gâche pas ta vie pour un homme tel que moi ! Sors-moi de ta tête et de ton cœur…

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Cela fait dix ans que tu penses toujours à …

- Ce n'est pas la même chose…

- Je sais, vous êtes resté ensemble cinq ans et elle avait la chance d'être aimée par toi… elle est décédée et tu n'as pas fait ton deuil… Et moi, je suis arrivée comme un cheveu dans ta soupe… C'était plus facile pour toi de ne pas voir…

- Qu'aurais-je pu voir ? lui demandai-je gentiment. Tu as bien caché ton jeu il me semble...

- Ne t'es-tu jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi j'avais envie de continuer à te voir, envie de continuer à faire l'amour avec toi ? Parce que de mon point de vue, ce n'était pas des relations sexuelles que j'avais avec toi : c'était ce que tu appelles « faire l'amour » !

- Les règles de notre jeu avaient été fixées dès le départ… Lorsque nous l'avions fait une deuxième fois à Stoke Moran, j'ai édicté les règles !

- « _Juste deux adultes qui se respectent…_ » je sais… mais à ce moment là je ne savais que trop bien ce que je ressentais pour toi, le mal était fait … C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de sentiment, je te voulais en moi… et c'était trop tard de toute façon… J'avais tout compris quand tu avais quitté Stoke Moran ce matin là, accompagné de John, du coroner et du policier Livingstone…il était trop tard… Mon cœur battait à la chamade en t'écoutant jouer sur mon piano... j'ai joué après toi avec plaisir, parce que mes doigts se posaient où les tiens s'étaient posés...

Elle fit une pause pour ravaler un sanglot qui menaçait de monter et de déborder de ses lèvres. Puis, elle poursuivit :

- Lorsque nous nous étions embrassés sous le porche, ce matin là, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir le feu en moi ! Tu m'aurais conduit sur mon lit que je me serais laissée faire ! Je t'aurais offert mon bien le plus précieux sans me soucier des lendemains... Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, plus rien n'existait ! Sauf toi ! J'étais amoureuse de toi et plus rien ne comptait d'autre ! Un frisson m'avait déjà traversé lorsque je t'avais frôlé en testant le cordon de sonnette qui ne sonnait pas. Puis tout a dérapé et Percy a abusé de moi... C'est parce que je t'aimais et que je n'ai pensé qu'à ça lorsqu'il t'a obligé à le faire avec moi que j'ai pu accéder à cette quiétude et ressentir du plaisir. Je me suis dit que ce serait la première et la dernière fois, alors autant en garder de bons souvenirs pour les jours sombres qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre.

_Moi aussi j'avais ressenti un frisson lorsqu'elle m'avait frôlée ce vingt février... Moi aussi j'avais éprouvé du plaisir en l'embrassant, moi aussi je m'étais posé beaucoup de questions ce jour là... Notamment pourquoi j'avais eu envie d'elle à ce point..._

- C'est pour cela que tu ne m'en voulais pas de t'avoir embrassé, ajoutai-je en lui souriant. C'est pour cela aussi que tu m'as aguiché ensuite pour que nous le refassions...

- Oui, j'ai ingurgité une bonne rasade de Brandy pour avoir le courage de te le demander une première fois et puis... tu ne m'as pas dit non et j'en ai profité, je te l'avoue. Te savoir en moi, même en sachant bien que le lendemain tout serait terminé, me procurait une joie intense... Moi, ce jour là, je t'ai fait l'amour ! Tu as passé la nuit à mes côtés, à ma plus grande joie et ensuite, après m'avoir raccompagné chez ma tante tu es reparti à Londres, me laissant seule avec le cœur en miette. J'ai cru mourir ce jour là...

_Ô Hélène ! Si tu savais comme moi aussi j'avais le cœur en miette ce jour là ! Toute la nuit je m'étais retourné dans mon lit pour finir par me réveiller en cherchant ta présence à mes côtés. Les jours suivant s'étaient écoulés gris et terne. Oui, c'était le mot : mes jours avaient oscillé entre le gris clair et le gris foncé à partir du moment où je t'avais quitté pour rentrer à Londres... _

_Le soleil était revenu le treize mars, lorsque tu m'avais dit dans ta lettre que tu m'accompagnerais en Normandie._

- Imagine ma joie lorsque tu as fait appel à moi pour ton enquête en Normandie ! continua-t-elle. Je savais que j'aurais le cœur encore plus déchiré à mon retour, mais je m'en fichais : j'allais passer un mois en ta compagnie ! Un mois à tes côtés, un mois dans le même lit, comme une véritable épouse... Cela m'a fait mal lorsque tu n'as pas voulu recommencer nos petits jeux au début. Heureusement tu es vite revenu à la raison pour mon plus grand bonheur... Je t'ai donné beaucoup de signes, des indices, mais tu n'en as vu aucun...

_Aucun, non... Pourtant cela aurait du me sauter aux yeux ! Devenions-nous si aveugle lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments amoureux ? Moi même j'étais resté aveugle et sourd à tous les signes que mon corps m'envoyait, sourd à tous les signaux émanant de mon coeur... Il avait fallu que j'aie peur de la perdre pour que je prenne enfin conscience des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle... _

- Oui Hélène, repris-je après quelques minutes de silence. J'ai été aveugle, parce que j'étais plongé dans une enquête et plongé dans mon monde… Un crétin aussi pour ne pas m'être rendu compte de tes sentiments envers moi… et sans doute pas trop envie d'ouvrir les yeux… J'aurais du écouter Watson…

- Il a tout deviné depuis tellement longtemps ! C'est de ça dont il m'avait parlé, lorsque j'étais assise sur la pierre, après que je sois tombée sur les cadavres…

- Votre petit aparté ? fis-je en hochant la tête. Après que Watson ait pensé que tu étais enceinte parce que tu venais de vomir de la bile ? Je m'en souviens, Watson m'avait fait reculer pour ne pas que je vous entende discuter.

- Oui ! Il m'a demandé cette nuit-là si j'étais sûre de ne pas être tombée enceinte depuis notre départ de Londres. Je l'ai foudroyé du regard et lui ai répondu que : « _Non, je ne saurais pas tomber enceinte !_ ». Ce qui était vrai, je l'étais déjà ! Il m'a dit : « _Holmes se protège alors ? Tant mieux !_ ». C'est là que j'ai froncé les sourcils, j'ai fait l'innocente, pas besoin de simuler, je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de protection de ma vie… Je lui ai répliqué : « _John ! Je ne peux pas tomber enceinte ! De quelle protection parlez-vous ? Pourquoi se protéger de ce qu'on ne fait pas ?_ ». Il a eu l'air de ne pas me croire, mais il a dit qu'il s'en fichait un peu de ce que nous faisions, mais que je devais faire attention de ne pas tomber enceinte de toi parce que ce serait la catastrophe...

Watson savait donc beaucoup plus de choses que je ne l'avais pensé !

Elle respira un bon coup puis reprit son explication :

- C'est là qu'il m'a dit : « _Vous en pincez pour lui ! Je le sais, je l'ai remarqué tout de suite, sans doute avant vous !_ ». Il avait tout compris et c'est là que j'ai pleuré. Je savais de toute façon que ce serait à sens unique avec toi… Il a poursuivit en me disant : « _Vous êtes tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui ne pourra jamais vous donner de l'amour en retour… Votre belle envolée lyrique de l'autre jour, quand on a rit aux dépens de Holmes en lui faisant croire que j'étais inverti, c'était un message pour lui ! Je l'ai compris trop tard !_ _Voilà pourquoi j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux, parce que vous lui avouiez tout votre amour et qu'il ne voyait rien. Mes larmes n'avaient rien à voir avec ma douleur mal placée _».

Je m'en souvenais de ce jour-là ! Ils avaient réussi à me mettre mal à l'aise eux deux !

Hélène continua :

- Le jour où je t'ai fait croire que John était amoureux de toi, ce jour là, le principal destinataire du message, _**toi**_, n'avait rien compris, mais ton ami oui ! John m'a demandé : « _Pourquoi lui ?_ » et je lui ai dit que c'était venu tout seul, que tu ne m'y avais pas encouragé, que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte…Il m'a rétorqué que c'était la plus belle erreur de ma vie.

- Je comprends mieux les raisons de son animosité…

- Il n'en avait pas vraiment sur moi…il voulait m'empêcher de me passer la corde autour du cou... m'empêcher de commettre cette folie… il savait que mes sentiments envers toi seraient sans retour…mais le mal était déjà fait.

_Se passer la corde autour du cou ? Elle me faisait peur !_

- Hélène ! Ne fais pas de bêtises ! Pas de ça !

- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas mettre fin à mes jours ! Je suis bien trop lâche et de plus, il y a Louis ! C'était une métaphore quand j'ai parlé de me passer la corde autour du cou… C'est pour cela que John était content que je m'attache à ce petit garçon, il savait que cela m'empêcherait de faire une grosse bêtise une fois de retour en Angleterre. De toute façon, je viens de scier la branche sur laquelle j'étais assise en t'avouant mes sentiments à ton égard… J'aurais peut-être du me taire, mais ça me brûlait de plus en plus les lèvres… Maintenant c'est sûr, tu vas me fuir comme la peste… Si j'avais déjà peu d'espoir de te revoir une fois revenue à Londres, maintenant je n'ai plus aucune chance ! Tu vois, je me suis pendue moi-même en te l'avouant et cela ne m'a servi à rien puisque j'ai toujours su que je ne t'aurais jamais pour moi… (Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues). John avait deviné depuis le début que cela finirait ainsi nous deux, même si depuis quelques temps il avait reprit espoir pour une autre fin...

- J'aurai enfin eu les raisons de son acrimonie à ton égard et au mien...

- Oui (Elle renifla, ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes). Il s'en était rendu compte en février, et quand tu m'as invité pour la France, il a bondi parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Ton caractère gentil et tes manières ambiguës n'ont pas dû le rassurer ! Que du contraire ! Il s'est dit : « _Hélène est sérieuse et Holmes va jouer un rôle ! Hélène est dans la réalité et lui est au théâtre !_ ». Je sais qu'il s'en veut de ne pas s'être mieux expliqué, il était perdu parce que tu n'es pas un homme ordinaire Sherlock… Moi-même je l'ai fait douter quelque fois…il a pensé plusieurs fois que je jouais un rôle moi aussi et à la fin, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Le pauvre a dû s'arracher les cheveux certains soirs ! C'est ma grande envolée lyrique qui lui a ouvert totalement les yeux…

J'avais l'impression que les murs de la chambre tournaient, j'étais groggy d'entendre ses aveux et de ne pas pouvoir y donner suite...

Me souvenant des paroles qu'Hélène avait prononcées le jour où elle m'avait croire que Watson était amoureux de moi, je repris, plus pour moi que pour elle :

- Le message de ton envolée lyrique était pour moi, de ta part et pas de celle de Watson… Mais j'étais tellement abasourdi par le fait que tu m'annonçais que Watson était inverti que je n'ai pas compris le fond du message…

Les paroles d'Hélène me revinrent en mémoire et je compris alors tout le double sens des paroles : « _Lui qui fait de brillantes déductions, il n'a pas su déduire vos actes et votre comportement ! Même pas su voir les faits qui se trouvent devant son nez ! C'est tellement énorme en plus !__… Il ne sait même pas combien vous pouvez l'aimer ! Sans rien attendre en retour… Les relations amoureuses ne l'intéressent pas ! Vous savez que votre amour n'aura jamais de réponse… mais vous continuez à le chérir parce que vous savez que c'est tout ce que vous aurez… Vous l'aimez pour deux ! Lui, il s'en fiche ! Ça ne l'intéresse pas»_.

Hélène m'avait dit aussi :_ « Il y a des sentiments humains dans la vie ! Mais tu ne les vois pas ! Ça te dépasse ! Il crève d'amour pour toi et tu restes aveugle à tous les signaux qu'il te lance…Tu es une taupe qui regarde le soleil, tu es aveugle ou tu ne veux pas voir ! »_.

Hélène m'avait fait une déclaration d'amour et je n'avais rien compris...

_Cruelle ironie ! Hélène était amoureuse de moi depuis le début et en réfléchissant bien, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle assez vite. J'avais déjà ressenti un trouble lorsqu'elle m'avait frôlé pour vérifier le cordon de sonnette. Nous avions eu le même frisson en même temps... Nous étions sous le charme l'un et l'autre et tout se mettait lentement en place depuis ce moment là... Même en ouvrant ma porte ce vingt février à six heures du matin, j'avais déjà abaissé mes murailles en la voyant. Nous éprouvions les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre et nous les avions tu ! Et j'allais me séparer d'elle pour toujours..._

- En tout cas, tu avais raison Sherlock : quand on éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un, on perd toute logique, toute intelligence, on devient bête, plus aucune rationalité du tout ! Je savais que j'allais droit dans le mur mais je l'ai fait quand même… juste pour passer un mois en ta compagnie… la seule vie que j'aurai eue à tes côtés…je savais que ma souffrance à la fin serait terrible, mais je l'ai fait quand même… Tout en sachant que lorsque l'enquête prendrait fin, il y avait de grands risques que je me laisse mourir à petit feu... la vie ne me disait plus rien sans toi... Mais je suis partie quand même avec toi... Le jeune chien fou avait réfléchi à ma place !

- Remords et regrets ? lui demandais-je doucement.

- Non, ça en valait le coup… Tu es un homme bien Sherlock, mieux que tu ne le penses… Tu as les moyens de rendre une femme heureuse… tu m'a rendue heureuse… et ça a commencé sous ce maudit porche où j'ai eu envie de toi… Tu peux continuer à me rendre heureuse...

Je restai silencieux, plongé dans mes pensées.

La femme du comte de Rougemont avait bien vu elle aussi, nous étions un vrai couple parce que j'avais traitée Hélène comme si elle était mon épouse légitime, parce que ce que j'éprouvais pour elle c'était des sentiments amoureux…

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mes sentiments ! Encore moins la garder à mes côtés. Je ne lui apporterais que souffrance.

Il me fallait choisir mes mots avec soin...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur pour ceux qui veulent se remettre en mémoire ce fameux chapitre ! Voici des extraits:**

_**Extrait du « chapitre 74 bis : Mauvaises rencontres »(Troisième partie) où à lieu le petit aparté entre Watson et Hélène :**_

Watson me regarda et me fit signe de reculer ! Quand je me fus éloigné de quatre mètres au moins, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Hélène le foudroya d'abord du regard et ses lèvres dirent « non » et le reste, je ne sus pas le lire sur ses lèvres.

Il lui parla encore une fois à voix basse et Hélène le regarda avec les sourcils froncés, vu son regard, elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

Watson se pencha et lui parla dans le creux de l'oreille, je n'entendis rien, trop loin. Hélène secoua sa tête et répondit quelque chose qui laissa Watson septique et il lui chuchota pendant un certain temps autre chose dans l'oreille.

Hélène mit sa main devant sa bouche et hocha la tête. Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Watson hocha la tête de gauche à droite et soupira. Il lui redit quelque chose et elle haussa les épaules.

Là-dessus, il l'attira plus vers lui et elle pleura de plus belle. Mais que lui avait-il dit ? Surtout que Hélène n'avait pas rué dans les brancards !

Ils se parlèrent encore pendant quelques temps puis Watson me fit signe que je pouvais revenir.

**Note de l'auteur pour ceux ou celles qui voudraient se remettre une partie des mises engarde de Watson en mémoire : **

_**Extrait du « chapitre 5 : à l'auberge de la Couronne » (Première partie)**_

- Bon Dieu Holmes ! Il s'agit bien de ça ! **Ouvrez les yeux !** **C'est un jeu dangereux auquel vous vous êtes livré aujourd'hui !** **Vous êtes le seul qui l'ait écouté avec attention !** **Le seul qui a cru en ce qu'elle disait et qui n'a pas mit ça sur le compte d'une imagination trop fertile ! Vous avez répondu « présent » et vous vous êtes déplacé jusqu'ici ! Vous venez de fêter vos vingt-neuf ans et vous êtes l'homme qui vient la sauver des griffes de son beau-père !** **Alors que son fiancé – je veux bien parier ma solde qu'elle ne l'aime pas vraiment, c'est juste une porte de sortie – il s'est ri d'elle et ne l'a pas écouté ! L'homme avec qui elle va convoler la laisse tomber et c'est l'étranger qui vient la sauver !**

**

* * *

**

_**Extrait du « chapitre 8 : La nuit dans le parc » (Première partie)**_

(...) Maintenant j'allais devoir annoncer à Watson qu'il y avait un changement de programme, et je sentais bien que ça n'allait pas lui plaire du tout que je reste seul avec elle.

- Watson ! criais-je. Changement de programme ! C'est vous qui allez prévenir la police. Moi je reste ici ! J'ai encore deux trois petites choses à régler avant leur arrivée. Donc ne vous pressez _surtout_ pas mon cher ami.

Son étonnement fut éloquent ! Le regard en biais qu'il me fit aussi. D'un signe de la main il m'invita à venir vers lui.

**- Bon sang Holmes, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, vous jouez à quoi ? **

**- Watson ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je ne joue à rien.**

**- A part à rester seul avec elle…**

**- Et alors ? Elle ne va pas me manger vous savez ? Je ne risque rien… Je sais me défendre…**

**- Holmes, vous jouez avec le feu et vous risquez de vous brûler !**

- A tout à l'heure Watson et ne vous pressez pas surtout !

* * *

_**Extrait du « chapitre 21 : Petit-déjeuner entre amis » (Deuxième partie)**_

- (...) Maintenant vous pouvez blêmir ou vous cacher sous la table ! **C'est honteux ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez profité d'elle !** De plus, vous êtes partit si vite hier que vous en avez oublié votre pipe et vos cigarettes ! Ce qui fait que entre onze heures hier et six heures ce matin, vous n'avez pas fumé ? Waouw ! Pour un fumeur invétéré tel que vous… Il vous a fallu une occupation fort « occupante » pour vous empêcher de devenir fou sans votre tabac ! Les mains trop occupées sans doute ?

_**Extrait du « chapitre 25 : Les lendemains de la veille » (Troisième partie)**_

- Oh d'accord je vois ! dit-il en se tapant sur le front. Mais vous m'avouerez qu'il y a parfois de quoi se poser des questions…**Vous êtes bizarre ces derniers temps !** Tiens ! Madame Hudson m'a même fait ce matin des remarques sur votre comportement irrévérencieux dans les escaliers avec mademoiselle Stoner… **Et apparemment, d'après madame Hudson, la jeune fille n'a pas toujours eu un maintien correct avec vous…Je me suis laissé dire que non content de vouloir la faire monter les escaliers devant vous, vous lui aviez pris le menton tendrement et qu'elle vous avait admiré les fesses ! Le tout à six heures et demie du matin ! Vous commencez de bonne heure avec les jeunes filles !**

**

* * *

**

_**Extraits du « chapitre 36 : Retour à Baker Street » (Troisième partie)**_

- **Pourquoi l'avoir contactée **_**elle**_** ? Vous pouviez prendre quelqu'un d'autre !** Mais non ! Vous lui écrivez et lui demandez d'aller relever les indices à votre place… Vous saviez qu'elle vous dirait oui ! **Elle ne va pas vous refuser un service… (...)**

**- Vous me faites peur Holmes ! J'ai peur pour elle… Vous calculez tout !**

**

* * *

**

_**Extraits du « chapitre 38 : Hostilités chéries » (Troisième partie)**_

- Bonne nuit Holmes. **Désolé mon ami, mais j'ai peur ! Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver lors de cette enquête, peur d'un malheur… dans ma vision, l'histoire se termine mal… très mal même…**

- Watson ! C'est moi qui montrai en première ligne ! Pas elle ! Il ne lui arrivera rien !

- **C'est un jeune chien fou Holmes ! Gardez-le à l'esprit !**

- Mais où voulez-vous en venir Watson ?

**- ****ç****a vous dépasserait Holmes… Oui, cela vous dépasserait vraiment !** A demain…

* * *

_**Extraits du « chapitre 56 : Discussion animée sur la soirée » (Troisième partie). Suite à la scène du baiser sur le balcon à laquelle Watson a assisté lors du bal...**_

- Si le comte vous a vu aussi sur le balcon…il n'aura plus eu aucun doute sur votre couple ! Moi-même, il me restait un léger petit doute… **Mais après ce que j'ai vu ! Il ne subsiste plus aucuns doutes ! Mes preuves matérielles je les ai eues !** Vous ne pouvez plus le nier maintenant ! Oh madame ! Vous rougissez pour de vrai maintenant ? Oui, je vous ai observé d'une fenêtre… bien malgré moi, je ne voulais pas vous espionner…

- John ! fit Hélène en le réprimandant. Quelqu'un se trouvait à la fenêtre de l'étage et m'observait lorsque je suis allée seule sur le balcon. Quand votre ami est venu me rejoindre je lui ai suggéré de lui donner le change ! Rien de plus !

- Qui ? demanda-t-il. A part moi… il n'y avait personne d'autre ! Vous n'avez fait que de m'offrir un beau spectacle ! Vous n'avez pas du vous forcer beaucoup… **Vous avez sortit le grand jeu Holmes : baisers passionnés, fort intime lorsqu'on met la langue… Baisers dans le cou, l'oreille, caresses sur la partie charnue de madame, et sur la vôtre aussi**…Madame aime vos fesses apparemment… Pas trop déplaisant ce genre de travail ?

* * *

_**Extraits du « chapitre 71 : Révélations intimes » (Troisième partie)**_

- Non John ! Je continue ! **Autant crever l'abcès** qui vous ronge depuis si longtemps ! **Votre ami si intelligent, qui remarque tout chez les autres n'a jamais vu les regards que vous lui jetiez, il n'a même pas conscience de cet amour latent…Si intelligent et si crétin en même temps ! Lui qui fait de brillantes déductions, il n'a pas su déduire vos actes et votre comportement ! Même pas su voir les faits qui se trouvent devant son nez ! C'est tellement énorme en plus ! … Il ne sait même pas combien vous pouvez l'aimer ! Sans rien attendre en retour… Les relations amoureuses ne l'intéressent pas ! Vous savez que votre amour n'aura jamais de réponse… mais vous continuez à le chérir parce que vous savez que c'est tout ce que vous aurez… Vous l'aimez pour deux ! Lui, il s'en fiche ! Ça ne l'intéresse pas». **

Watson avait mit sa main devant sa bouche et il avait les yeux qui brillaient un peu trop fort ! Il avait les larmes aux yeux !

- **Si jamais tu pensais qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour toi, que ferais-tu ? Il a eu peur que tu ne l'apprennes un jour et que tu ne décides de le mettre dehors ! La vie ne tourne pas que du point de vue de la logique ! Il y a des sentiments humains dans la vie ! Mais tu ne les vois pas ! Ça te dépasse ! Il crève d'amour pour toi et tu restes aveugle à tous les signaux qu'il te lance…Tu es une taupe qui regarde le soleil, tu es aveugle ou tu ne veux pas voir !**

- **Maintenant il sait que quelqu'un l'aime plus que tout ! **

- Il va me haïr ! Oh Dieu ! Qu'avez-vous fait ! Plus jamais je ne saurai le regarder dans le gris acier de ses yeux … que vous avez très joli Holmes…

** - Depuis le premier instant…le premier jour, le premier regard…**

_**Extrait du chapitre 96 : Souper entre amis (Troisième partie)**_

_**Lorsque Watson essaye de faire comprendre à Holmes qu'il ****sait**** qu'il y a réciprocité des sentiments amoureux entre Hélène et Holmes... et qu'il essaye de le rendre jaloux pour le faire bouger !**_

- Si vous ne faites rien, il va l'emmener sur son cheval et vous ne la reverrez plus !

- Si cet homme est sérieux, je ne vois pas le problème…

- **Holmes ! Grands Dieux ! Quand le comte l'a fait basculer dans la mer, j'ai cru que vous alliez le tuer sur place ! Vous avez plongé au mépris de votre vie et lui avez sauvé la sienne…**

- J'en aurais fait autant pour vous mon ami !

- Je sais, mais si un jour cela arrive, épargnez-moi le final !

- Dois-je vous laisser mourir sous prétexte que pour vous réanimer je suis obligé de vous faire le bouche-à-bouche ? Votre moustache ne m'inspire pas mais de là à vous regarder mourir, il y a un pas que je franchirai quand même pas !

- **Pas ce final là Holmes ! Mais lorsque vous m'aurez réanimé, je vous interdis **_**formellement**_** de me serrer dans vos bras, de me caresser les cheveux, de m'embrasser sur le front, de me caresser la joue et surtout de poser vos lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser !**

Ainsi donc il m'avait vu ! J'avais été tellement mort de peur qu'elle ne revienne pas parmi les vivants que je n'avais pas réfléchis à ce que je faisais ! Ni que quelqu'un pouvait me voir… J'étais seulement content qu'elle soit vivante…


	51. 4è:chap 153: L'impasse

**Message pour Skarine** : se prendre un râteau ? Non, il ne risque pas de s'en prendre un puisqu'elle l'aime... Mais Holmes a peur de plein d'autre chose que je vais développer au fur et à mesure. Notre détective est un homme complexe, tourmenté et torturé. Il va devoir passer par beaucoup d'étapes avant d'oser se laisser aller... Tout est dans ma tête ! Rassure-toi, j'ai un « coeur d'artichaut ». Ton assassin a tout avalisé et il a adoré la partie déjà écrite de la 5. Croix de bois, croix de fer !

* * *

_Un jour viendra tu me dira je t'aime_

_Du bout des yeux mais le dire quand même_

_Dans le ciel de ton regard lire ton désir est ma victoire_

_Un jour viendra tu m'aimera_

_**Un jour viendra : Johnny Hallyday**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Puisque notre amour ne peut vivre_

_Mieux vaut en refermer le livre_

_Et plutôt que de le brûler_

_Mourir d'aimer_

_Tu es le printemps, moi l'automne_

_Ton coeur se prend, le mien se donne_

_Et ma route est déjà tracée_

_Mourir d'aimer_

_**Mourir d'aimer : Charles Aznavour**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 153 : L'impasse ** **(Nuit du 1****er**** au 2 octobre)**

- Je ne te rendrai jamais heureuse Hélène. Je suis exécrable entre deux enquêtes ! Je suis exécrable tout court même ! Et tu as raison, je n'ai jamais fait mon deuil pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'ai pas vu son corps. Tout ce qu'on m'a montré c'est une pierre tombale avec son nom gravé… L'enterrement avait eu lieu très vite parce que c'était au mois de mai et qu'il faisait chaud… Elle a quitté ce monde en étant persuadée que je l'avais abandonnée… J'avais promis de venir la chercher et mon cher père m'en a empêché… je n'ai pas su lui tenir tête… et j'ai tout perdu…

- Je pense que ce jour là tu as perdu beaucoup plus que Christine…

- J'ai tout perdu ce jour là : mon cœur, mon âme, moi-même… et une autre partie de moi-même…

- « _Perdre un enfant, c'est perdre un morceau de soi-même_ »… me dit-elle en citant une phrase que je lui avait dite après qu'elle ait découvert les cadavres, dont celui d'un enfant.

J'aurai aimé dresser une barricade contre tous ces souvenirs pénibles, mais ils étaient trop puissants pour être contrés par une simple barrière mentale... Toute l'horreur de ce triste jour était encore trop prégnante...

- Oui, fis-je en soupirant. J'ai perdu deux personnes chères à mon cœur ce jour là.

- Oh bon sang ! me dit-elle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Je m'en doutais figure-toi... Mais je n'avais pas osé te le demander. Cela ne va pas me rassurer pour mon accouchement…

- Toi, tu ne seras pas seule… Tu auras une sage-femme de qualité ! Elle, elle était seule !

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as été malade lors de notre première nuit à l'auberge de la Couronne…

- Oui, les souvenirs ont afflué lorsque j'ai posé par hasard ma tête sur ton ventre… c'était un geste que j'avais déjà effectué... je m'étais revu dix ans plus tôt...

- Je viens de comprendre aussi pourquoi toi et Meredith aviez pâli lorsque j'ai choisi le prénom de William… coïncidence malheureuse Sherlock, tu aurais dû me faire changer.

- Non, j'aime toujours bien ce prénom. C'était un garçon en plus… Je l'avais choisi parce que moi aussi j'aimais bien Shakespeare... Cela m'a fait du bien de le prononcer et de l'entendre...

- Désolée pour toi... Mais tu as la possibilité de repartir à zéro Sherlock ! Je ne te demande pas de les oublier ou de ne plus les aimer, que du contraire : continue à les aimer et à les chérir ! Tu as assez de place dans ton cœur pour aimer tout le monde...

- Je n'ai plus de cœur à donner...

- Si, j'ai la nette sensation que tu as un cœur... et il n'est pas de glace comme tu te plais à le faire croire aux autres !

- Il est fragile, il n'a plus le courage d'aimer. Oublie-moi Hélène ! Je ne suis pas un homme que l'on peut aimer parce que je suis incapable de t'aimer en retour comme tu le mériterais.

- Sherlock, je sais que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont réciproques ! Tu m'as dit deux fois « mon amour » et une fois « ma chérie ». Mots que tu n'avais jamais dit auparavant !

Je me souvenais très bien l'avoir appelé « mon amour » après m'être rendu compte qu'elle était vivante et que c'était elle que j'avais tenté d'étrangler croyant que c'était un garde... Le mot m'avait aussi échappé lorsque je l'avais sortie de l'eau et constaté avec joie qu'elle respirait de nouveau. Pour le « ma chérie », je lui avais dit après que l'on se soit enfui du cachot, juste avant d'atteindre la bergerie.

Nous étions en terrain dangereux ! Si elle pensait que je n'avais pas de sentiments à son égard, ce serait plus facile pour elle de m'oublier.

- J'étais sous le choc en découvrant que j'avais failli te tuer de mes propres mains ! expliquai-je en essayant d'être convaincant. Pareil lorsque tu t'es mise à respirer de nouveau après ta chute dans l'eau. J'avais eu peur voilà tout. Pour le « ma chérie », je voulais juste t'encourager. Les mots ont du m'échapper...

- Pour des mots qui t'ont échappés, tu te souviens pourtant bien à quel moment tu les as prononcés ! constata-t-elle vivement. Dois-je me trouver sur le fil du rasoir pour que tu m'avoues enfin tes sentiments ? Pour que tu oses enfin franchir le pas ? Pour que nous puissions enfin vivre ensemble ?

- Hélène ! La vie de famille n'est plus pour moi ! Je te rendrai malheureuse et Louis avec. Tu as fait la triste expérience de mon humeur exécrable lorsque je suis sur en train de fouiller mes dossiers ! J'ai osé te parler pire que si tu étais un chien ! Même à mon chien je n'ai jamais parlé ainsi !

- Tu as dévalé les escaliers ensuite pour me rattraper ! Tu as couru dans la rue pour m'empêcher de partir ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu tiens à moi Sherlock ! Tu tiens à moi et tu es prêt à renoncer à tout ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais laissée indifférente... depuis le début en plus ! Tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude en ma présence ! Cela a perturbé John.

- Ce jour là, je ne voulais pas que tu restes avec une mauvaise image de moi... Ma conduite avait été horrible et je ne voulais pas que tu partes en conservant ce souvenir de moi. Quittons-nous en bon terme et restons amis Hélène.

- Foutre Dieu Sherlock ! jura-t-elle. « _Offrir de l'amitié à qui veut l'amour, c'est donner du pain à qui meurt de soif _». Tu éprouves à mon égard la même chose que moi envers toi et tu refuses de continuer la route avec moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu tout abandonner ?

- Nous ne devrions pas avoir ce genre de discussion maintenant...

- C'est à cause de Louis ? Tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés du fait qu'il est là ?

- Cet enfant n'a rien à voir dans ma décision Hélène. Qu'il soit présent ou pas, cela ne change rien.

- J'avais eu un peu peur lorsque je l'ai pris avec moi que cela ne te fasse fuir... Je l'avais signalé à Karl le jour où nous avons signé les papiers...

- C'est pour cela qu'il avait tapé son poing sur la table et s'était levé pour se mettre devant la fenêtre ?

- Oui, je lui avais dit ce que j'éprouvais pour toi et que la présence de cet enfant à mes côtés allait te faire fuir... mais que de toute façon, puisque je savais que ce ne serait impossible de te garder auprès de moi, je n'ai pas hésité. Cet enfant était seul et je l'aimais. Karl a réfléchit à une solution et il m'a dit que si j'avais la possibilité de vivre avec toi, il était prêt à prendre Louis avec lui pour que tu ne l'aie pas dans les pieds...

- Louis n'est pas responsable de ma décision Hélène. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai décidé de ne pas vivre aux côtés d'une femme.

_Pire ! Que j'ai juré ne jamais demander une autre femme en mariage ! Et pas de mariage, pas de vie commune de possible !_

_De toute façon, je n'avais plus la force... Trop de souffrance lorsque l'on perd ce à quoi on tient le plus... Trop de danger pour eux à cause de mon métier... Perdre les personnes auxquelles on tient à cause d'une enquête que l'on a résolu serait trop douloureux pour moi et je ne m'en relèverais pas... _

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de vivre avec moi ! continua-t-elle comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je loue une maison et tu viens me rejoindre quand tu veux ! Nous venons bien de le faire ces cinq derniers mois et tout compte fait, on ne s'est pas si mal débrouillé que ça... Tu viendras me retrouver entre deux enquêtes. Il existe même des protections pour éviter de tomber enceinte ! Amélia t'en avait proposés avant que l'on ne parte en Normandie.

- Hélène... Combien de temps tiendras-tu ? Combien de soirées accepteras-tu de passer seule sans savoir si je viendrai ? Et si je te promets de passer pour t'emmener à l'opéra, ou juste pour rester près de toi, et qu'au dernier moment un client se présente ? Combien de fois toléras-tu un changement de programme de dernière minute avant de m'envoyer définitivement promener ? Non Hélène, tu en auras marre un jour ! Au bout d'un mois, d'un an... et tu claqueras la porte ou tu exigeras des choses que je ne pourrai pas te donner...

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Si je le sais... Tu rêves de mariage, d'enfants et de vie de famille avec l'homme qui partagera ta vie et tout cela, je ne te l'offrirai pas ! Dans quelques années, quand tu remarqueras que tu auras sacrifiés tes plus belles années pour un homme comme moi, la chute sera brutale ! Ce n'est pas une vie Hélène ! Ne renonce pas à tes rêves pour moi...

- Sherlock... je peux oublier mes rêves ! Louis sera enfant unique voilà tout. Et un mariage, ce n'est jamais qu'une signature en bas d'un contrat !

- Non Hélène ! Tu aimes les enfants et tu rêves d'en avoir ! Tu seras malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir donner la vie à des enfants que tu aimerais ! Quant au mariage, ce n'est pas qu'une simple signature, c'est un engagement à vie ! Un contrat qu'il faut respecter. De plus, tu aimes trop la vie sociale que pour y renoncer, tu aimes le contact avec les gens. Que répondras-tu à ces gens lorsqu'ils te présenteront des hommes qui cherchent à se marier, quand ils te demanderont pourquoi tu ne te maries pas alors que tu es si jolie ?

- Si je suis avec toi...

- Non, pour vivre ensemble, il faut se marier ! Tu ne peux pas dire à monsieur et madame « Tout le monde » que tu vis avec un homme sans être mariée avec lui ! Ce serait très mal vu ! Et moi, j'ai trop d'estime pour toi que pour te laisser languir dans un meublé seule... cela ferait « maîtresse qui attend le bon vouloir de son amant ». Hors de question pour moi de te bloquer chez toi parce que tu aurais peur de me manquer si tu sortais.

- Si je m'installe dans ta planque... je saurai toujours quand tu seras là ! Il me suffit de l'arranger un peu ! Il y a un autre meublé à vendre dans l'immeuble, si je l'achète, je peux en faire mon domicile et la pièce restera l'endroit pour nous retrouver !

- Hélène, j'ai souvent besoin de rester silencieux, dans ma grotte comme le dit Watson. Ces jours là, je ne parle à personne ! Même Watson déteste quand je me comporte ainsi ! Alors toi, ce sera encore pire ! Je ne serai pas à la hauteur de tes attentes Hélène... et je le regrette ! Oui, je regrette tant...

- Ainsi donc, malgré tes sentiments, tu veux te débarrasser de moi...

- Non, mais je suis dans une impasse et quel que soit mon choix, ce n'est pas le bon...

- Tu veux rester ici à Baker Street ?

- Oui ! Je m'y sens bien...

- Avec John ?

- Oui... ou sans lui. Je ne sais pas Hélène. Nous devrions en discuter à ton retour...

- Sherlock... je ne pars dans dix jours et je risque d'être absente jusque fin novembre ! Nous avons dix jours pour trouver une solution... Il existe plein de solution non ?

- Aucune Hélène, la seule solution est de prendre chacun une route différente... Mais je veux bien réfléchir... mais ne compte pas trop sur une solution miracle...

- Tu m'accompagneras quand même à la gare ?

- Je t'accompagnerai sur le quai de la gare, tu m'enverras un télégramme pour me signaler que tu es arrivée, je me rongerai les sangs jusqu'à ce que j'aie ton télégramme qui me dira que tout s'est bien passé.

Hélène se recoucha mais je me doutais qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas... moi non plus je n'avais plus sommeil. D'ailleurs je ne me recouchai pas mais restai assis, l'esprit tout chamboulé de ses aveux.

* * *

_**Vous voulez connaître la suite de cette nuit ? Passez au « chapitre 153 bis : Introspection » qui suit juste après... je le publie le même jour !**_


	52. 4è : chap 153 bis: Introspection

_**Chapitre 153 un peu long, alors je le coupe en deux et je fais le 153 bis, mais je publie les deux le même jour pour ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 153 bis : Introspection** **(Nuit du 1****er**** au 2 octobre)**

Maintenant je comprenais mieux l'animosité de Watson envers moi. Mon ami avait remarqué dès le départ que je ne laissais pas Hélène indifférente. Et au lieu d'être le logicien froid que j'étais d'habitude en présence du sexe opposé, je m'étais comporté de toute autre manière : gentil, prévenant, taquin... Ne faisant que renforcer les sentiments amoureux d'Hélène à mon égard.

Watson avait essayé de me mettre en garde plusieurs fois, mais j'avais haussé les épaules. Lui, il savait ! Il savait qu'Hélène n'aurait jamais de réponse à son amour pour moi et le pauvre avait eu peur qu'ensuite elle ne fasse une grosse bêtise – du style se donner la mort ou rester prostrée des années en espérant me revoir – à cause de mon comportement équivoque ces deux jours là.

_Et moi, je n'avais rien vu, rien compris... et j'avais continué..._

Il avait même compris que nous avions eu des relations sexuelles, mais ne sachant pas ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour là, il avait déduit que j'avais profité de la faiblesse d'Hélène à mon égard pour passer du bon temps avec elle. Et qu'elle, elle s'était donnée à moi et m'avait offert sa virginité dans l'espoir de me faire tomber amoureux d'elle.

_Oh mon pauvre ami ! Si vous aviez eu connaissance de ce qui s'était déroulé comme drame ce jour là, jamais vous ne vous seriez comporté de la sorte... Mais Hélène avait gardé le silence et m'avait demandé de faire de même... Préférant se faire passer pour une fille facile et leste plutôt que de vous confier sa tragédie de ce jour là. Peur de vous en faire part parce que sa honte n'avait pas pour fondement une faute qu'elle aurait commise, mais la sensation insupportable que cette humiliation était visible par tous._

Mon ami avait du souffrir en voyant le futur drame se dérouler sous ses yeux en se sachant incapable d'y mettre fin. Il n'avait pas osé me dire non plus qu'il savait qu'Hélène était amoureuse de moi. Mais il avait tenté de me le faire comprendre... et j'étais resté sourd !

Watson avait transformé son angoisse et ses inquiétudes pour le futur d'Hélène en aigreur et les conversations étaient devenues envenimées.

Hélène savait qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus avec moi mais malgré tout, elle avait prit le risque de se passer la corde autour du cou... En transformant l'enfer de son viol en paradis, elle savait qu'il serait de courte durée... Un véritable suicide ! _Son premier_...

Watson avait tout compris, il avait remarqué qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, il savait que nous avions fauté ensemble, cela l'avait inquiété au plus haut point et il s'était comporté comme un père face à la stupidité de sa fille qui se serait entichée d'un homme qui n'était pas fait pour elle. Et le petit déjeuner à l'auberge de la Couronne s'était envenimé... Il avait osé me dire qu'il savait ce que nous avions fait, et il avait proféré à Hélène que si ses parents voyaient son comportement, ils se retourneraient dans leur tombe...

Mon ami ne savait pas que ce jour là, son fiancé m'avait obligé, sous la menace, à avoir une relation avec Hélène. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'Hélène ne m'avait rien offert... Depuis la veille, elle avait envie de moi et moi j'avais envie d'elle. Mais sans l'histoire du viol, jamais nous ne serions passé à l'acte...

_Oh mon pauvre ami ! Comme je vous comprenais maintenant ! Oui Watson, vous aviez eu cent fois raison de m'invectiver de la sorte ! Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, vous ne connaissiez pas l'intégralité des faits et vous m'avez pris pour un goujat de la pire espèce qui profite des sentiments amoureux et des bonnes dispositions d'une jeune fille pour la coucher sous lui. Le comportement d'Hélène a du vous glacer de l'intérieur : une jeune fille de bonne famille qui se donne ainsi le deuxième jour à un homme... Tout en sachant qu'il n'y aura pas de lendemain... Vous l'avez vue se passer la corde autour du cou et vous avez tremblé des conséquences qui pouvaient découler de nos égarements sous les draps..._

Tout était clair maintenant !

Je pouvais comprendre aussi que mon camarade ait bondi d'indignation lorsque j'avais demandé à Hélène de m'accompagner en Normandie et de jouer le rôle de mon épouse ! Watson avait du penser que j'allais l'enfoncer encore plus. Un mois passé à mes côtés... et ensuite le retour brusque à la vie normale pour elle... et le néant ! _Son deuxième suicide !_

« _ç__a vous dépasserait Holmes… Oui, cela vous dépasserait vraiment !_ » m'avait-il lancé avant d'aller se coucher lorsque nous étions encore à Baker Street. Il parlait des sentiments amoureux qu'Hélène éprouvait à mon égard tout en pensant que moi, amoureux, c'était une chose impossible.

_Hélas non mon ami ! J'avais déjà été amoureux en étant plus jeune, et je l'étais de nouveau... Malgré tout, je n'avais pas voulu reconnaître les symptômes amoureux qui avaient prit naissance dans mon cœur._

Quand Watson m'avait entendu rejoindre Hélène qui dormait dans ma chambre, il avait une fois de plus bondit d'indignation. Et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer...

Les nausées matinales qu'Hélène avait ressenties lui avaient fait penser qu'elle était enceinte de moi... Vu qu'il savait que nous avions franchi la ligne rouge dans un lit, il était logique qu'il pense qu'elle était enceinte de mes œuvres...

Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Que la pauvre s'était faite violer ce fameux vingt-et-un février ? Qu'elle était bien enceinte mais que je n'étais pas responsable de cet état ?

Meredith nous avait sauvé en lui faisant croire que c'était la « mauvaise semaine ».

Et nous étions parti pour Saint-Morelle... J'étais son mari et elle était ma femme...

Watson m'avait vu me comporter en « époux dévoué » pendant notre séjour en Normandie et avait continué à grincer des dents. Ne sachant que faire, ne sachant que dire, il avait continué à déverser son animosité sur nous. Il pensait que je jouais un rôle alors que Hélène non... elle, elle se comportait comme une vraie épouse dévouée...

_Watson, en vous donnant l'impression que je jouais un rôle, en fait, c'était à moi que je mentais ! J'étais amoureux d'elle depuis le départ...Je lui avais fait l'amour et j'avais pris du plaisir à vivre à ses côtés... mes baisers n'étaient pas de ceux que l'on donne au théâtre, ils étaient bien réels ! Même sur le balcon, lors du bal... Même sous le porche lorsque nous étions sortis dans le parc de Stoke Moran... J'étais dans la réalité mais je refusais de la voir !_

Durant les deux mois que nous avions passé ensemble, Hélène s'était comportée comme si elle était ma véritable épouse... Tout en sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais rien d'autre avec moi...

Mon ami avait été témoin de tout cela et il avait vu le futur drame se profiler un peu plus... Je comprenais aussi pourquoi il avait aidé Hélène à laver Louis dans la bassine tout en me disant qu'elle avait raison de s'en occuper et de le prendre en charge si elle en avait envie... Avec un petit garçon à ses côtés, peu de chance qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable lors de la fin de l'enquête et de la reprise de nos chemins respectifs.

Tout en sachant bien qu'elle prenait un risque que je veuille encore moins partager son existence du fait de la présence de cet enfant... _Son troisième suicide_...

Plusieurs fois Watson avait essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments amoureux d'Hélène à mon égard mais de manière discrète. Je me souvenais de la fois où je lui avais fait part de mon regret de ne pas avoir droit à un combat titanesque entre Hélène et moi... Il m'avait conseillé de l'épouser et de lui faire des enfants pour le rendre fou lui et madame Hudson... et faire exploser tout le quartier !

Même chose lorsque nous étions à l'église et que, prenant la place d'un prêtre imaginaire, il avait fait semblant de nous marier...

Avait-il sentit un changement de mes sentiments à son égard ? Ou essayait-il de me faire ouvrir les yeux ?

Watson était fort dans les affaires du cœur et je voulais bien parier qu'il avait senti que moi aussi je n'étais pas indifférent à son charme... Une lueur d'espoir pour lui en nous imaginant vivre tout les deux ensemble...

Voilà pourquoi il ne nous avait pas regardé de travers lorsque Hélène s'était mise dans la même selle que moi et que je l'avais obligée à m'entourer la taille avec ses bras, tout en gardant ma main sur son bras ensuite... Il avait du comprendre que j'avais une grande affection pour elle, ou peut-être même plus...

La reprise de dressage à cheval sur la plage avait du lui faire plaisir ! Il avait vu son ami, le froid détective, au supplice en sentant le corps de cette femme derrière lui.

Mon ami s'était donc mit à espérer...

Malgré tout, notre brave Watson avait du perdre son latin plusieurs fois... Hélène lui donnant parfois l'impression de jouer un rôle elle aussi... Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait fait sa grande envolée lyrique en me faisant croire que Watson était amoureux de moi qu'il avait vraiment su à _cent pour cent_ qu'elle était bien amoureuse de moi tout en sachant bien qu'elle n'aurait rien en retour !

Les larmes qui étaient apparues aux coins des yeux de Watson n'étaient pas dues à sa blessure à un endroit délicat, elles n'étaient pas feintes non plus... Ce jour là, il n'avait pu que constater l'ampleur des sentiments d'Hélène envers moi... Et remarquer que je n'avais rien compris du message qui m'était destiné ! Comprendre qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien en retour et que malgré tout, elle continuerait à m'aimer...

La nuit où Hélène était tombée sur le cimetière dans la falaise, Watson et elle s'étaient une fois de plus invectivés car mon ami avait pensé que les nausées de cette nuit là étaient dues au fait qu'elle était enceinte.

Puis, ils avaient eu une grande discussion et mon ami avait promis de la laisser tranquille... C'était ce jour là qu'ils avaient mis leur compte en ordre et soldés leur dettes comme Watson le disait.

Le seul moment où il avait pu ressentir que j'aimais vraiment Hélène, c'était au moment où elle était tombée dans l'eau et que je l'en avais sorti...

Ce jour là, il avait vu ma douleur à l'idée de l'avoir sans doute perdue... Se trouvant sur le dessus de la falaise, il m'avait vu lui rendre la vie et ensuite la serrer contre moi, lui caresser la joue amoureusement, l'embrasser sur le front et sur les lèvres... Il avait ressentit toute mon angoisse et compris que moi aussi je l'aimais ! Même si je ne lui avouais pas...

Il avait bien ri à mes dépends en m'obligeant à la dévêtir, la laver, de la coucher dans le lit et de m'étendre à côté d'elle pour lui tenir chaud... Ce jour là, il avait compris que nos sentiments étaient réciproques et qu'il ne manquait plus que je lui fasse ma déclaration...

Toutes les fois où il m'avait fait croire qu'entre Hélène et Karl ce n'était pas de l'amitié mais de l'amour, c'était du faux ! Juste pour essayer de me faire réagir et me rendre jaloux... Rien à faire ! J'étais amoureux mais je n'avouerais pas mes sentiments !

Mon ami espérait un dénouement heureux entre Hélène et moi... et que nous fassions de tas de petits démons comme il disait...

_Désolé Watson... _

_Désolé Hélène... _

_Si tu savais combien je pouvais t'aimer en silence, si tu savais combien moi aussi je souffrais en cet instant, depuis le début...Entendre tes aveux m'avaient torturé l'âme et le cœur, te savoir amoureuse de moi, savoir que mes sentiments envers toi étaient partagés depuis le début, savoir que tu voulais vivre à mes côtés, porter nos enfants et devoir te dire « non » m'avait plongé dans une souffrance indicible... _

_Que faire ? Que choisir ? J'étais plongé dans l'indécision la plus totale._

_

* * *

_

**Rappel de l'auteur pour les lecteurs qui ne se souviendraient plus des taquineries de Watson au sujet d'un mariage entre Holmes et Hélène :**

**_Extrait du « chapitre 64 : Un grain de folie » (Troisième partie)_**

- Mais oui mon chou ! lui dis-je. (Il me refit son regard torve !) Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le droit de rêver à un affrontement avec Hélène… que me reste-t-il dans cette misérable vie ?

- **Épousez-là et faites lui des enfants que diable** ! L'instinct maternel est réveillé chez elle ! **Brillants comme vous êtes, le résultat ne pourrait être que bon ! Sauf s'ils héritent du fichu caractère de leur père ! Là c'est sûr, ce serait catastrophique pour nous ! Vous leur apprendriez la chimie et ils vous aideraient à faire sauter toute la rue ! Si pas le quartier ! Imaginez la combinaison de vos intelligences brillantes ! Je deviendrais encore plus fou avec tout cet étalage de culture… mais bon… oncle John serait indulgent avec les enfants comme il fut indulgent avec leur père… sauf pour les concertos de piano-violons à trois heures du** **matin !** L'avantage, si elle adopte Louis, c'est qu'il sera nul en violon, piano, chimie, étalage culturel, déductions… Vous aurez un enfant normal ! Bouffée d'air frais pour oncle John !

- Watson ! fis-je en riant jaune**. C'est vous qui rêvez ! J'ai banni les sentiments car ils sont incompatibles avec mon métier ! Alors marié et père de famille, vous oubliez ! De plus, il faut être deux pour se marier et faire des enfants ! Adopter Louis ? Pauvre gosse ! Je ne pense pas que Hélène aurait approuvé notre conversation !**

- Laquelle ? Le combat titanesque entre vous deux et jusqu'à la mort ou les enfants qui galopent au 221b et qui nous rendraient fou madame Hudson et moi ?

- Les deux ! dis-je en rigolant. Racontez-lui ça et elle file au triple galop pour Le Havre, ensuite elle traverse la Manche pour Londres et puis elle fuit dans un pays lointain pour se cacher de ma folie et de la vôtre !

- Ma folie ? Mais c'est vous qui voulez l'affronter !

- Certes, mais c'est vous qui voulez que je l'épouse et lui fasse des marmots ! Je ne sais pas lequel des deux programmes la fera courir le plus vite ! On parie que c'est le vôtre ?

- **Non, parce que nous n'aurons pas son **_**véritable**_** point de vue sur la question** ! Le père des enfants serait taré mais Hélène ferait une bonne mère. Elle a l'instinct maternel ! Elle adore les enfants, ça se voit ! Tiens, que fait-elle ?

* * *

_**Extrait du « chapitre 68 : Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères sœurs » (Troisième partie)**_

Je reculai pour avoir une vue de l'ensemble. Je me tenais devant l'autel, en pleine réflexion. Hélène vint se placer à mes côtés et Watson passa derrière l'autel, à la place habituelle du prêtre. Je le vis sourire. Des bruits de pas derrière nous me fis comprendre que les deux autres étaient finalement entré dans la chapelle.

- **Mes biens chers frères et mes biens chères sœurs ! commença Watson hilare. Nous voici réunis tous ensemble pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme ! Monsieur Holmes, voulez-vous prendre mademoiselle Stoner ici présente pour épouse ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir et de ne pas trop l'embêter, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

Hélène et moi on se regarda fort gênés. Je ne savais plus trop où me mettre !

Les deux autres pouffaient de rire dans notre dos et Watson était goguenard !

- Ah ! Vous auriez du voir vos têtes tous les deux ! Cela valait son pesant d'or ! **Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation lorsque je vous ai vu debout tout les deux devant l'autel ! Et vu que je n'aurai jamais ce plaisir…** Vos témoins sont derrière vous ! Mademoiselle, la porte est derrière vous aussi, je vous autorise à vous enfuir à toute vitesse !

* * *

_**Extrait du « chapitre 69 : **__**ô**__** temps, suspends ton vol ! » (Troisième partie)**_

- Avance un peu alors ! (Elle passa au dessus du troussequin ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée car il était haut et je la sentis s'asseoir derrière moi). Voilà ! Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas gros !

- Tu veux les étriers ?

- Non, c'est bon ! **Par contre, devine qui fronce les sourcils ? Ah non, il sourit un peu ! Le Saint-Esprit qui lui serait tombé dessus tu crois ?**

- Qu'une hérétique comme toi croit au Saint-Esprit me laisse pantois !

- Non, mais rien que pour avoir droit au sourire « un peu gentil » qu'il m'a fait, je veux bien y croire !


	53. 4è:chap 154: Tout et son contraire

_Je veux être ici et ailleurs  
Au bout du monde et dans ton cœur  
Je veux être ici et là bas  
Dans tes pensées et dans tes bras (...)_

_Moi je veux tout et son contraire (...)  
Nos baisers fous et nos corps fiers  
Toi tu es tout et mon contraire  
Le goût du ciel et de la terre  
La mémoire courte et l'obsession  
La liberté et la passion  
Et la passion..._

_Toi tu es tout et mon contraire  
Mon paradis et mon enfer_

_Mon oxygène, mon courant d'air  
Mon âme soeur, mon adversaire  
Dans ma folie ma passagère  
Mon amour, en un seul exemplaire_

_**Tout et son contraire : Florent Pagny **_

_**

* * *

**_

_« Deux chemins s'offraient à moi et malheureusement je n'ai pas pu les emprunter tous les deux »._

_**Robert Frost**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 154 : Tout et son contraire (Du 2 au 10 octobre)**

Le matin du deux octobre, jour où Hélène m'avait avoué ses sentiments, nous nous étions réveillés avec un sentiment de malaise. Elle était repartie avec la tête basse et le cœur en peine.

Pour la première fois, je ne l'avais pas embrassé lorsqu'elle était repartie. J'avais même été lâche et j'avais retraversé mon placard tout de suite, la laissant seule pour s'habiller, lui disant à peine un au revoir. Ma peur de laisser transparaître mes sentiments me rendait méprisable et j'en avais honte !

Elle avait beau avoir deviné que je n'étais jamais resté insensible à ses charmes, elle avait beau avoir bien deviné que moi aussi je l'aimais, il était hors de question que je prononce des mots d'amour.

Les dires m'auraient obligé à donner suite à notre histoire et je refusais de les prononcer si je n'étais pas sûr de partager ma vie à ses côtés. Cela aurait été cruel de lui susurrer des mots d'amour et de ne pas y donner une suite favorable qui se conclurait par un mariage. Je préférais rester silencieux...

Pendant dix jours j'avais retourné le problème dans ma tête. Le verdict était que je me trouvais dans une impasse totale ! Quel que soit mon choix, il ne me convenait pas.

Si je choisissais de garder Hélène avec moi à Baker Street et d'aménager la mansarde pour Louis, l'instant d'après je m'imaginais qu'entre Hélène et moi cela ne fonctionnait pas et je la voyais partir en m'abandonnant tout seul comme un chien.

Et puis, que faire de Watson ? Il était mon ami et je n'avais pas envie de me débarrasser de lui.

Quant à faire ménage à trois dans notre meublé... Cela irait peut-être un temps, mais tôt ou tard, Hélène voudrait un peu plus d'intimité et une vraie vie de couple. Avec mon ami dans les parages c'était plus difficile !

Et puis Louis se serait senti rejeté à rester seul dans sa mansarde pour la nuit.

Non, impossible aussi de vivre à trois dans le meublé et je me voyais mal demander à Watson de s'installer dans la chambre mansardée...

De plus, si je voulais vivre avec Hélène, il me fallait l'épouser... et un soir, j'avais juré sur la tombe de Christine qu'elle resterait la seule femme à qui j'avais proposé de m'épouser ! Et je tiendrais ma promesse faite ce jour là. Je pouvais peut-être aimer une autre femme mais jamais plus je ne mettrais un genou à terre pour lui demander de m'épouser... Sorry Hélène...

Alors je me disais qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter et la laisser continuer sa route toute seule, sans moi... Mais dans ce cas là, j'imaginais qu'un autre homme me la ravirait un jour où l'autre, et cette image me mettait au supplice ! Pourtant, c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver un de ces quatre matins... Hélène n'attendrait pas mon bon vouloir toute sa vie...

L'installer dans la pièce secrète à côté ? Non, ce ne serait pas une vie agréable pour nous. Même si elle achetait l'appartement en vente dans cet immeuble, nous vivrions séparés et au bout d'un certain temps, cela deviendrait invivable pour elle.

Hors de question aussi qu'elle aille habiter plus loin et que j'aille lui rendre visite entre deux affaires. L'obliger à passer sa vie à m'attendre n'était pas une option envisageable.

Au bout du compte, cela lui empoisonnerait la vie et elle en aurait plus qu'assez de rester cloîtrée chez elle pour ne pas rater une de mes rares visites. Et un beau jour, elle ne m'attendrait plus et je me retrouverais avec la porte de chez elle fermée : soit parce qu'elle était sortie et ne m'avait pas attendu ou pire, close définitivement !

Et puis il y avait Louis ! Que faire avec ce petit bout d'homme ? Un enfant avait besoin d'amour et d'affection, besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on l'éduque, qu'on lui apprenne les choses de la vie, qu'on l'aide pour ses devoirs... Il y avait tant de chose à apprendre à un enfant de cet âge et mon métier ne s'y prêtait guère.

Hélène s'en occupait mieux que personne, mais un enfant avait besoin de ses deux parents pour bien grandir dans la vie... Et je ne serais pas souvent là pour l'épauler dans son apprentissage de la vie. Cet enfant demandait beaucoup d'investissement et j'avais peu à lui offrir !

Cet enfant méritait mieux que moi comme exemple !

Pourtant, au fil des jours, je m'y étais attaché à ce garnement peu ordinaire ! Malgré le fait que j'avais pris mes distances avec lui dès le départ, c'était ce petit bonhomme qui était venu vers moi pour tenter de m'apprivoiser. Craintivement tout d'abord car j'avais du l'impressionner.

Un pas après l'autre, j'avais cédé du terrain et au bout du compte, il me prenait la main, s'asseyait sur mes genoux et avait dormi à mes côtés. Oui, je l'aimais bien lui aussi.

Que faire ? Quel que soit mon choix, il ne me convenait pas de manière satisfaisante !

Vivre **avec** elle ou vivre **sans** elle ? Telle était ma question...

_ Être, ou ne pas être, telle était la question. _Comme le disait si bien Hamlet... Partagé entre deux choix cornélien je ne savais quoi faire...

Etant seul dans le meublé, je pouvais parler à voix haute sans risquer de me faire entendre par mon ami.

Pour me changer les idées, je me mis à réciter un passage d'Hamlet :

« _Y a-t-il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir la fronde et les flèches de la fortune outrageante, ou bien à s'armer contre une mer de douleurs et à l'arrêter par une révolte ? Mourir... dormir, rien de plus... et dire que par ce sommeil nous mettons fin aux maux du cœur et aux mille tortures naturelles qui sont le legs de la chair : c'est là un dénouement qu'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur. Mourir... dormir, dormir ! »._

Malheureusement pour moi, même le sommeil n'arrivait pas à apaiser mes maux... J'avais goûté à sa chair et j'avais du mal à m'en passer. J'avais goûté à ses étreintes, à ses baisers, à ses mains qui m'enlaçaient et me caressaient... Telle la cocaïne, Hélène était une maîtresse exigeante et ma dépendance était puissante.

Mes injections de cocaïne ne m'avaient pas aidés, que du contraire. Je broyais mes idées noires et mes nuits étaient infernales à force de me retourner dans tous les sens.

Watson se rendit bien compte que je n'étais plus le même. Mon caractère était encore plus exécrable que d'habitude et je haussais le ton pour un oui ou pour un non. Tournant dans notre meublé comme un ours dans sa cage !

_Ô Hélène ! Tu m'avais demandé l'impossible ! Cela faisait dix ans que j'avais banni tous les sentiments de ma vie, à commencer par celui de l'amour. Mon cœur avait tellement souffert qu'il ne voulait plus aimer ! C'était bien trop douloureux lorsque l'on perdait la femme que l'on aimait et mon coeur saignait encore... Moins qu'auparavant, mais il n'aurait pas su affronter une autre souffrance._

_J'avais même fui toutes les relations avec les femmes car je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec elles. _

_Puis tu avais débarquée ce vingt février à six heures trente du matin... et depuis ce jour fatidique, tu avais hanté mon esprit ! Nous avions passé deux jours ensemble et tu avais emprisonné mon coeur sans même le vouloir._

_Lorsque je t'avais quitté pour repartir vers Londres, mon cœur s'était serré à l'idée de ne plus jamais te voir..._

_Depuis ces deux jours passés à Stoke Moran, chaque jour, chaque minute, j'avais pensé à toi, pestant contre moi même car j'étais dans l'impossibilité de t'oublier ou de ne pas me demander ce que tu faisais... si toi aussi tu pensais à moi..._

_J'avais bien essayé de résister, mais pas moyen ! Tu m'obsédais !_

_Si j'en étais resté là et que je n'avais pas fait appel à toi pour cette enquête en Normandie, j'en serais resté avec un joli souvenir de toi et une blessure agréable..._

_Mais voilà, n'écoutant que moi, je t'avais demandé de m'aider... l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi avait grandi et s'était renforcé. Tu étais la femme que je désirais avoir à mes côtés... Tu étais tout et mon contraire à la fois. Mon paradis lorsque je t'avais à mes côtés et mon enfer quand tu n'étais pas là..._

_Et moi, je te voulais mais j'étais incapable de me décider entre te garder ou te rendre ta liberté totale... tout en sachant que si les sentiments que tu éprouvais à mon égard étaient aussi forts que tu le disais, te rendre ta liberté serait l'équivalent d'une descente aux enfers... et j'en serais en partie responsable..._

_Avec __ou__ sans __toi__ ? _

_With or without you ?_

Je me pris la tête en main et je me laissais tomber par terre...

* * *

**Message pour Elyon**: "_Bon allez Sherlock, ça suffit! Tu te maries et tu lui fais des enfants et zou! Allez, pas de discussion et que ça saute!_" disais-tu dans te dernière review? Tu as eu raison de me préciser que ce n'était qu'une expression! J'en ris encore! Je te répondrai "patience et longueur de temps font plus que vitesse et précipitations". Holmes doit s'introspecter, descendre au plus bas pour mieux renaître de ces cendres, tel le phœnix!

Watson apprendra toute l'histoire du viol dans la partie 5, elle est déjà écrite au brouillon!

**Message pour Skarine**: Comment je fais pour écrire autant et encore avoir des idées? Imagination débordante, et quand cela rame un peu, je fais une pause et puis tout revient! Mais j'avoue que pour certains passage, j'ai eu difficile de mettre par écrit mes idées. Alors, j'écoute de la musique plus mélancolique et c'est repartit!


	54. 4è:chap 155: Juste une dernière danse

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_**Juste une dernière danse : Kyo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 155 : Juste une dernière danse (Nuit du 10 au 11 octobre)**

C'était le lendemain que je devais accompagner Hélène à la gare et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de solution.

En fait, il n'y en avait qu'une de solution et malgré tout mes efforts, elle ne me plaisait pas non plus... La seule possibilité était que chacun continue sur une route séparée, que nous arrêtions tout ! Oh que je la haïssais cette fin !

Mais il valait sans doute mieux que je ne lui dise rien avant son départ.

Je lui annoncerais donc que n'ayant rien trouvé d'acceptable, je reportais ma décision à son retour.

Mon ami s'étant absenté pour la nuit, j'allai me coucher vers les vingt-deux heures. Mes dernières nuits n'avaient pas été de tout repos car j'avais retourné le problème dans tous les sens et rien à faire...

_Il me fallait y mettre un terme_, me répétai-je inlassablement dans l'espoir qu'à la fin cette idée me paraisse être la bonne... _et s'apprêter à souffrir tous les deux, chacun de son côté_.

Cette solution me déplaisait au plus haut point mais je n'avais pas le choix...

_Allez Sherlock ! Sois fort mon vieux ! _

Une fois dans mon lit, il me sembla entendre s'ouvrir la porte de séparation entre le fond de mon placard et la pièce secrète à côté. Ensuite, un léger grattement se fit entendre sur le bois de la porte dudit placard.

Me levant, j'allai ouvrir la porte de mon armoire et je tombai nez à nez avec Hélène.

- Hélène ? fis-je étonné de la trouver à cet endroit la veille de son départ en plus. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Sherlock, ne dis rien ! me supplia-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix tout en passant du placard à ma chambre.

- Mais...

- Non ! m'implora-t-elle. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour connaître ta réponse ! D'ailleurs, ne me la donne pas... Si je suis ici, c'est pour passer une dernière nuit avec toi avant mon départ.

- Hélène, je...

Elle posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler. Puis, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras.

- Chut ! Juste une dernière danse Sherlock ! C'est tout ce que je te demande ce soir : une dernière nuit à passer auprès de toi avant mon départ... Si tu as pris la décision de me dire « non », ne m'annonce rien ce soir et fais comme si de rien n'était... Alors cette nuit sera la dernière entre nous. Et si par bonheur tu as décidé de me répondre « oui », garde là au fond de ton cœur et cette nuit ne sera pas notre dernière...

- Hélène... tentai-je pour lui annoncer que je n'avais pas vraiment pris de décision.

- Non ! Ne me dis rien ! Faisons comme si de rien n'était, comme si je ne t'avais pas fait des aveux, comme si je ne t'avais rien demandé. Les condamnés à mort ont bien droit à un dernier repas de leur choix, alors laisse-moi choisir une nuit auprès de toi, juste m'endormir à tes côtés et c'est tout ! Reste silencieux s'il te plaît ! Accorde-moi cette dernière danse avant mon départ... que je garde au moins ce souvenir en partant pour mon exil...

_Oh mon aimée, te voir ici, dans ma chambre, pour la dernière fois, me mettait le cœur à feu et à sang ! J'allais souffrir et j'allais te faire souffrir..._

- Tu as pris tes affaires pour la nuit ? la questionnai-je puisque je ne pouvais rien lui dire.

- Oui... dans mon petit sac... juste une nuisette, il ne me fallait rien de plus.

- Et tes bagages pour demain ? Qui te les amènera à la gare ?

- Le cocher d'Amélia... Tout est prêt, il ne lui reste plus qu'à les apporter à la gare.

- Meredith et Amélia ne seront pas sur le quai demain ? demandai-je étonné qu'elle n'aillent pas l'embrasser avant son départ.

- J'ai fait mes adieux ce soir à tout le monde et je suis partie pour te retrouver. Ce serait trop dur de les voir demain...

- Viens alors, allons nous coucher. Watson est absent...

- Attends, je meurs de soif. Y a t il de l'eau dans la salle à manger ?

- Oui, la carafe est posée sur la table, il y a des verres dans l'armoire... Laisse, je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais le faire... puisque Watson n'est pas là, je peux aller dans la pièce sans risque...

Son absence dura quelques minutes et elle revint ensuite dans ma chambre.

Elle se dévêtit et endossa sa fine nuisette et vint me rejoindre sous les draps. J'hésitai sur la marche à suivre : la prendre dans mes bras ou non? Si je l'enlaçais, elle pourrait interpréter mon geste pour une réponse positive et si je lui tournais le dos, elle le ressentirait comme un abandon... et saurait que dans le fond de mon esprit, la réponse à sa demande était négative...

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, si tu veux bien... me demanda-t-elle timidement. Faisons comme si rien n'avait été dit...

Alors je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, toujours silencieux et je l'écoutai tenter de s'endormir. Moi, je n'y parviendrais pas.

Que lui dire demain ? La vérité était le mieux mais cela impliquait aussi de devoir lui causer du chagrin à un mois du terme en lui révélant mon choix...

_Choix qui n'était pas celui du cœur mais celui de la raison... Une fois de plus j'allais lui causer de la peine... Alors que je l'aimais... On avait raison de dire que c'était les personnes qui nous aimait le plus qui nous causait les plus grands chagrins..._

_J'aimais Hélène et pourtant, lorsqu'elle reviendrait, je lui causerais du chagrin..._

Il valait mieux ne pas dire à une femme sur le point d'accoucher dans un mois que l'on n'avait pas l'intention de la garder auprès de soi ou lui donner des faux espoirs non plus. Vu que je ne savais pas quoi choisir... Ne valait-il pas mieux reporter cette discussion plus tard ?

Ma décision n'était pas facile et je savais que choisir entraînerait des sacrifices et des souffrances.

Sa respiration se stabilisa et elle s'endormit enfin. Moi, je me contentai de la regarder dormir...

_J'ai passé la nuit à te regarder dormir_

_Ton visage est si calme_

_On le croirait de cire_

_Mais je l'entends qu'il respire_

_J'ai passé la nuit à te regarder dormir_

_Ce que je ressens, assis là_

_Est difficile à écrire_

_J'aurais tant voulu t'offrir_

_Tous ce que j'avais à t'offrir_

_Le meilleur, pas le pire_

_J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire_

_Mettre sur tes lèvres un sourire_

_Mais il est trop tard pour agir_

_Je sais que tu vas partir_

_Que notre histoire va finir_

_Ne me dit pas non_

_Je l'ai lu dans ton regard_

_Tes yeux ne savent pas mentir_

_Ils sont clos quand tu dors_

_C'est pour ça que j'en profite_

_Pour passer la nuit à te regarder dormir_

_Ton visage est si calme (...)_

_J'aurais voulu toujours vivre ça toute ma vie_

_Rester assis là, voir selon la lune différents reflets sur ton visage_

_Et, le voir s'épanouir avec l'age_

_Te bercer du regard, éloigner les cauchemars_

_Un autre le fera..._

_Mais j'espère en tout cas qu'il prendra soin de toi_

_Comme moi qui_

_Qui passe la nuit à te regarder dormir_

_Ton visage est si calme_

_On le croirait de cire_

_Mais je l'entends qu'il respire_

_Ce que je ressens assis là est difficile à écrire_

_J'ai passé la nuit à te regarder dormir_

_Ce que je ressens assis là est difficile à écrire_

_

* * *

_La chanson qui s_e _trouve ci-dessus est _**"Te regarder dormir" de Riké.**_

**Message à S****karine : la cocaïne? J'ai un chapitre qui s'intitulera ainsi... mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu pourrais penser en l****isant le titre... **__

**Message ****pour Elyon: Tu connais Holmes (du moins le "mien"), tu connais son choix désormais... **_**  
**_


	55. 4è:chap 156: Le départ en train

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt_

_Mais c'est pas d'ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui se garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

_Mais je connais l'histoire_

_Il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son regard_

_On peut apercevoir_

_Qu'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage_

_**Juste une dernière danse : Kyo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 156 : Le départ en train (Le 11 octobre)**

Nous nous levâmes vers les huit heures, le train partait à dix heures trente. Hélène s'habilla et passa dans la pièce à côté pendant que je demandais à madame Hudson de m'apporter le petit-déjeuner. Le coeur serré et une boule dans la gorge, je fus incapable d'avaler beaucoup de nourriture. Par contre, j'ingurgitai des litres de café !

Ensuite, je descendis et j'allai rejoindre Hélène dans l'immeuble d'à côté. J'hélai un fiacre et je nous fis conduire à la gare.

Hélène endossa une perruque rousse et posa sur le tout un chapeau pourvu d'une voilette. Ainsi, elle était méconnaissable.

Le plus dangereux eut été de croiser quelqu'un que je connaissais. Il n'aurait pas manqué de se demander pourquoi j'étais accompagné d'une femme enceinte.

Alors, pour plus de prudence, nous nous séparâmes pour aller rejoindre le quai de l'embarquement chacun de notre côté.

Le cocher d'Amélia était devant le wagon avec les quelques bagages d'Hélène. Il monta le tout dans le compartiment et nous laissa tout les deux ensuite.

- Serre-moi fort dans tes bras Sherlock ! m'implora-t-elle. Et embrasse-moi comme si c'était la dernière fois.

- Hélène ! m'écriai-je. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Cela ne sert à rien de s'angoisser à l'avance !

- Cela pourrait très bien arriver que... je ne revienne pas... Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! J'ai rédigé un testament et c'est Louis qui héritera de ma rente annuelle. Amélia et Meredith sont prête à s'en occuper en cas de malheur et Karl n'a pas l'intention de le laisser tomber non plus. Pour le cas où tout se passerait bien et que je reste un peu là bas pour me reposer, j'ai fait en sorte que tu aies procuration sur mon compte. Si j'ai besoin de quelque chose pendant mon repos, je t'enverrai un télégramme. Maintenant serre-moi fort et embrasse-moi !

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fort. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur ses cheveux car les poser sur ses lèvres était au dessus de mes forces. Je sentis même bouger le bébé ! Il donnait des petits coups de pieds dans le ventre de sa mère.

- Il ne s'arrête jamais de me donner des coups de pieds lui ! me dit Hélène avec un pâle et triste sourire. Allez Sherlock, embrasse-moi une dernière fois sur la bouche avant de m'envoyer paître ailleurs ! Je ne devine que trop bien ta réponse...

- Oh Hélène, soupirai-je. Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution satisfaisante alors nous en reparlerons à ton retour...

Un rire ironique s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Bonne tactique ! Ainsi tu ne te mouilles pas... Cela t'évite de m'annoncer avant mon départ pour accoucher que tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés ! Tu préfères que je parte dans un bon état d'esprit en me disant que tout n'est pas perdu et en gardant l'espoir d'un « nous deux ». Tu ne peux pas me dire non plus que tu à l'intention de vivre avec moi parce que si je reviens, ma chute serait terrible en apprenant que tu ne voulais en fait pas de moi.

- Hélène, je te jure que je n'ai pas trouvé de solution ! Aucune ne m'agrée vraiment...

- Je t'ai offert toutes les solutions qui existaient Sherlock ! Il n'y en a pas d'autre... Si aucune ne te plait, alors c'est que ta réponse est négative...

- Nous rediscuterons de tout cela une fois que tu seras revenue à Londres...éludai-je pour ne pas qu'elle parte avec des idées noires et ne se laisse aller. J'aurai eu plus de temps pour réfléchir et...

- Bien, soupira-t-elle en n'y croyant pas trop et je ne pouvais pas la détromper en plus. Mais promet-le alors que dès que je rentre en Angleterre nous en discuterons !

- Hélène, je te jure que dès que tu es de retour à Londres...

- Non, j'ai dit « Angleterre » et pas « Londres ».

- Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

- Je te connais ! Si nous nous retrouvons à Douvres, tu refuseras d'en discuter sous prétexte que tu as juré pour Londres !

- D'accord ! Je te le jures, dès que tu es de retour en Angleterre, nous en discuterons toi et moi...

- Encore une chose : sache que quoi qu'il m'arrive, je ne garde aucune rancune envers toi et aucun regret de ce que nous avons vécu ! Ne détruit pas ta vie en pensant que tu es responsable si je ne revenais pas... J'ai passé de bons moments avec toi ! Les meilleurs de ma vie... Hormis mon enfance aux côtés de ma soeur...

- Hélène, cesse de dire ça ! Il ne t'arrivera rien ! Tout va bien se passer !

- J'ai une peur inimaginable ! Serre-moi encore plus fort dans tes bras Sherlock !

Je la serrai un peu plus fort, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Ma main lui frotta le dos pour la réconforter un peu.

- Ma vie était misérable depuis le décès de ma soeur... et puis j'ai sonné chez toi un beau matin et tu fus un véritable rayon de soleil pour moi Sherlock... Mon fiancé m'a emmené en enfer et tu m'as aidé à remonter la pente en m'emmenant au paradis. Et ensuite, les deux mois passés à tes côtés furent enchanteurs. Je sais qu'en deux mois, nous nous sommes aimés plus que certains pendant toute une vie... Et depuis mon retour, hormis quelques sautes d'humeur de ta part, j'ai passé des moments fort agréables... Merci pour tout !

- N'oublie pas de me donner de tes nouvelles ! fis-je mal à l'aise d'entendre ses confidences sur notre relation.

Ma mâchoire me faisait mal à force de la serrer... Mal aussi à force d'essayer de contenir toute cette amertume qui menaçait de me brûler les yeux.

Devant mon désir de changer de conversation elle soupira longuement.

- Dans chaque lettre que j'enverrai à Meredith, je glisserai une enveloppe pour toi. Tu vas me manquer tu sais ! Vous allez tous me manquer !

- Au plus tard dans deux mois tu es de retour...

- Je sens que ce sera les deux plus longs mois de ma vie... seule là bas...

- Pense à Louis qui sera content de te voir revenir !

- Au moins un qui me veut à ses côtés...

- Chut ! Ne dis pas ça...

- Je ne te demanderai rien Sherlock… je ne te menacerai de rien…je ne m'abaisserai même pas à te supplier de me garder si tu me répond par la négative… Je ne t'en veux même pas, c'est de ma faute finalement… c'est moi qui t'ai attiré dans le lit à notre arrivée en Normandie, toi tu ne voulais pas, tu voulais prendre tes distances… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, les règles du jeu avaient été fixées…je ne les ai pas respectées…

- Hélène, ton aveu m'est tombé dessus à l'improviste...

- Non Sherlock ! me dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Tu as été aveugle ! _Nous_ avons été aveugle tous les deux, toi beaucoup plus longtemps que moi ! Pour que tu te rendes compte que tu tiens aux gens, il faut qu'ils frôlent la mort...

- Je dois te laisser, lui dis-je pour éviter de commettre un impair en lui avouant que je l'aimais plus qu'elle ne m'aimait. Le train va bientôt partir, mentis-je... Tu m'envoies une lettre quand tu arrives ?

- Promis... me dit-elle en me caressant les joues. Mais par pitié, embrasse-moi sur les lèvres pour me dire au revoir ! Juste un dernier baiser et je m'en vais...

Je me voyais mal lui refuser sa demande, surtout que j'avais l'angoisse de ne jamais la revoir. Alors mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et je l'embrassai longuement. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes et je sentais que mes yeux piquaient de plus en plus eux aussi.

À contre coeur je détachai mes lèvres des siennes :

- Au revoir Hélène... fais attention à toi et que tout se passe bien. N'oublie pas de me prévenir que la naissance s'est bien passée... et si tu as besoin, envoie-moi un télégramme... N'oublie pas de revenir...

- Quitte ce compartiment Sherlock, où je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver ! m'implora-t-elle en se reculant. S'il te plaît, ne viens pas me rejoindre en France...

Je sortis du compartiment et descendis du train. Au passage, j'aidai une vieille dame à monter dedans. Elle avait l'air mal en point.

- Merci jeune homme, me dit-elle dans un anglais teinté d'accent italien. Il y a encore des gentlemen à Londres...

- Un problème madame ? lui demandais-je en voyant que ses mains étaient écorchées.

- Des jeunes voyous qui préfèrent s'attaquer aux vieilles dames... Mais je vais bien... je veux juste aller m'asseoir dans mon compartiment...

Et elle s'éloigna pour entrer dans un des compartiments de première classe.

Immobile sur le quai, je m'aperçu qu'Hélène s'était mise à la fenêtre pour me faire signe. À l'aide d'un mouchoir elle tamponna ses yeux qui s'étaient transformés en fleuve d'eau salée.

Le train s'ébranla et je lui fis un petit signe de la main, la gorge serrée comme pas possible. La peur de ne pas la revoir m'étreignait les entrailles et mes yeux étaient chauds.

Elle me fit signe elle aussi et ses lèvres remuèrent pour prononcer le mot « je t'aime » et elle m'envoya un baiser avec ses doigts. Grande était mon envie de lui rendre la pareille mais je n'osais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. L'histoire entre nous était belle mais impossible...

La fumée noire du train était déjà loin que j'étais toujours planté sur le quai, les gens grommelaient tout en m'évitant.

Une foule de questions sur notre futur à tous les deux bourdonnaient dans ma tête. Pas sûr que dans deux mois j'aie trouvé une solution... j'en serais toujours à tergiverser. Moi qui me plaignais sans cesse de l'incapacité des femmes de choisir une solution claire et précise... voilà que je faisais pareil. Je savais que je devais la quitter, mais les mots auraient du mal à franchir mes lèvres le jour où je devrais lui annoncer.

Je sentis un bras se glisser autour de ma taille et je tournai la tête vers Meredith qui avait les yeux rouges elle aussi. Elle était quand même venue à la gare mais était restée en retrait.

- Mon amie est partie elle aussi... Je n'aime pas ces impressions de déjà vu. Ses hanches ne sont pas larges...

- Je le sais... lui répondis-je en soupirant.

- Karl a un ami médecin, chirurgien pour être plus précise. C'est un praticien reconnu par ses pairs, il a déjà pratiqué des accouchements dans des conditions peu commodes et j'ai demandé à Karl si ce n'était pas possible qu'il aille la rejoindre pour l'accouchement. Il est d'accord... Hélène aura la sage-femme _et_ un chirurgien... On ne sait jamais.

Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules et nous sortîmes de la gare en silence.

Nous allions tous nous ronger les sangs en attendant de recevoir des nouvelles d'Hélène. Surtout la lettre qui nous confirmerait qu'elle était saine et sauve.

Une fois de retour à Baker Street, je pris ma seringue et je m'injectai une dose de cocaïne pour tenter d'oublier mon mal être et le fait que j'étais incapable de choisir...

_Je l'aimais et je devais la quitter... _

_Je la voulais auprès de moi et pourtant, j'allais devoir mettre fin à tout cela... _

_Je le devais mais je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir y arriver..._

_Hélène me manquait déjà... la quitter tout à fait allait me mettre par terre..._

_Mais je n'avais pas le choix... _

_Une partie de moi-même, celle du coeur, me hurlait de la garder, une autre, celle de la logique froide, me le déconseillait... trop dangereux..._

La cocaïne fit son effet et je sombrai dans un monde chaotique, rempli de cauchemars et des fantômes du souvenir...

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, j'étais en sueur, couché par terre. Toutes les couvertures et le drap avaient été entraînés dans ma chute et gisaient en tas informe sur mon corps secoués par les spasmes qu'avait provoqué ma solution à sept pour cent...

Et ce n'était que le début de ma descente aux enfers...

**Pour la chanson, petits changements de sujet : dans la dernière strophe, j'ai changé le « je » en « tu ».  
**

_Parce que je pars  
Il y a de l'eau dans ton regard  
Mais les pleurs que tu pleures sont inutiles  
Car tous les départs  
Resserrent les cœurs qui se séparent  
Je serai bien que loin de toi  
Tout contre toi_

_Dans la nuit les trains voyagent  
Vers des villes et des visages  
Creusant dans nos cœurs  
Un écart lourd  
Tellement lourd_

_Plus __tu__ t'éloignes et plus __je__ t'aime  
C'est le paradoxal système_

_(...)_

_Car en tous sens  
Attisés par la longue distance  
Je serai bien que loin de toi  
Tout contre toi_

_**Paradoxal système : Laurent Voulzy**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Message pour mes revieuweuses: Je ne devais pas publier d'autre chapitre ce soir mais Elyon m'a suppliée et j'ai cédé. **_

_**Mais le suspense est toujours insoutenable et je vous promets de continuer encore pendant quelques chapitres... Sorry mais c'est plus marrant le suspense...  
**_


	56. 4è:chap 157: Jours d'angoisse

**Chapitre 157 : Jours d'angoisses (Du 11 octobre au 29 novembre)**

Meredith avait reçu un télégramme d'Hélène lui annonçant qu'elle était bien arrivée à destination. Les paysages étaient magnifiques nous disait-elle et l'enfant remuait beaucoup.

Quant à moi, je tournais en rond dans ma cage et mon caractère était devenu à la limite de l'exécrable. Je dû y mettre un frein pour éviter que Watson ne se pose des questions. En faisant de gros effort sur moi même, je fis semblant d'être le même et, vu que les jours où j'avais été insupportable étaient des journées sans enquête à résoudre, Watson mit sur le compte de l'inaction mon changement brusque d'humeur.

Heureusement, j'eus quelques affaires qui m'occupèrent l'esprit, mais je devais me faire violence pour rester concentré sur l'enquête ! Mes pensées avaient tendance à vagabonder vers la France...

Mes injections de cocaïne se faisaient de plus en plus souvent, mais en cachette de Watson pour ne pas qu'il constate mon mal être. J'étais au supplice ! Rongé par l'envie d'être avec elle, angoissé à l'idée qu'elle ne décède lors de l'accouchement, tourmenté par mes sombres pensées et par les ombres du passé qui revenaient pour essayer de m'entraîner dans les profondeurs abyssales de mes remords. Épouvanté par le fait que je n'arrivais pas à faire mon choix : avec elle ou sans elle. Pas moyen d'être à moitié avec elle ou à moitié sans elle.

Peur aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes... Elle en avait et je savais dès le départ que je ne pouvais pas – que je ne voulais pas, que je ne saurais pas – les satisfaire.

Hélène rêvait de se marier et c'était légitime de sa part. Le voulais-je moi ? Non...

Hélène avait des envies de maternité, de _vraie_ maternité, de porter en elle _notre_ enfant, ou nos enfants... Avais-je envie d'avoir des enfants ? Non ! Vu le métier que j'exerçais, des enfants étaient synonymes de point faible... N'importe qui le saurait et les truands ou les autres auraient un moyen de pression sur moi.

Louis risquait la même chose s'il venait vivre avec Hélène à Baker Street. Hélène aussi serait une faiblesse dans ma cuirasse pour mes ennemis, et Dieu sait que j'en avais !

Étais-je capable de bien m'occuper de cet enfant qui demandait beaucoup d'attention ? Non. Le pauvre me croiserait entre deux portes et je ne saurais jamais lui promettre de mettre mon temps libre à sa disposition car n'importe quel client pouvait venir sonner à la porte et me confier une affaire. Promettre d'être présent à un enfant et ne pas tenir ses promesses était la pire des choses à lui faire.

Même en reniant ma promesse, je ne pouvais pas épouser Hélène en cachette et l'obliger à vivre avec Louis en retrait du 221b et passer les voir entre deux affaires.

Au début, ils ne diraient rien, mais au fur et à mesure, cela les minerait de devoir attendre ma bonne disposition pour leur rendre visite. Ils seraient malheureux et tout se terminerait par une séparation pure et simple.

De plus, n'importe quel ennemi serait capable de me pister et de découvrir leur présence.

Je n'avais donc pas le choix, il me fallait mettre un terme à notre histoire et répondre par la négative à Hélène. Lui causer du chagrin aussi... mais le mien serait à la hauteur du sien. J'allais souffrir le martyr encore une fois, mais en toute connaissance de cause cette fois-ci.

Me roulant en boule sur le lit, je m'enfouis sous les couvertures pour éviter que Watson ne m'entende gémir de douleur.

Mon cœur se brisait et j'en étais le seul responsable car je venais de me planter le couteau moi même.

Le dix novembre – un mois plus tard ! – je fus contacté par Amélia qui me demanda de passer chez elle.

Une fois sur place, je vis que des valises étaient préparées. Un homme de taille moyenne, la cinquantaine, assez mince, fin collier de barbe se tenait près des valises. Me voyant, il me tendit la main et se présenta :

- Je suis le docteur Robert Mortimer, un ami de Karl. Seriez-vous monsieur Holmes ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

- Nous partons en France...

- Nous ? fis-je surpris en me demandant qui pouvait bien l'accompagner.

- Karl et son filleul seront du voyage. Ils logeront dans une petite auberge pendant que moi je serai logé sur place.

- Louis part aussi ? m'exclamai-je surpris.

- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure, mais même si je suis un excellent médecin et chirurgien, je ne suis pas Dieu... Donc, nous prenons nos précautions car, si par malheur cela tournait mal... Heu, s'interrompit-t-il un peu gêné. Je vous présente mes excuses monsieur ! Karl me reproche souvent d'avoir oublié mon humanité dans les couloirs froids des hôpitaux. J'ai fait mes armes en Amérique, il y a plus de vingt ans, pendant la guerre de Sécession et je pense que j'ai dû perdre tout mon optimisme là-bas. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, je mets tout en oeuvre pour arriver au résultat qui doit être la vie de mon patient !

Mes craintes étaient donc fondées... Il partait en compagnie de Karl et de Louis pour le cas où tout finirait mal...

Louis déboula dans le couloir pour venir me saluer.

- Tu viens aussi ? me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Non, fis-je. Hélène ne veut pas de ma présence là bas... mais je te fais confiance pour être gentil avec elle.

- Je lui ferai du cake pour qu'elle reprenne des forces après l'arrivée du petit bébé ! me dit-il tout enjoué.

Pourvu qu'il ait l'occasion après l'accouchement de lui faire des cakes jusqu'à l'écœurer ! Voir un chirurgien partir accompagné de Louis et de Karl pour le cas où tout se finirait mal me tordit les entrailles.

Amélia et Meredith vinrent me saluer à leur tour et mon ancienne gouvernante remit un paquet à Louis :

- Tiens petit copieur de recettes, voilà du cake pour manger dans le train ! (Il sourit en prenant le paquet en main). Tu as beau retenir mes recettes et savoir les reproduire, il te manquera toujours un de mes ingrédients essentiels !

- Lequel ? demanda-t-il en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier d'ajouter à ses préparations.

- L'amour ! lui répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. J'en mets des tonnes dans mes pâtisseries ! J'ai engraissé Sherlock avec mes tonnes d'amour que je mettais dans toutes les bonnes choses que je lui préparais.

- Merci ! fit-il tout heureux. Je vais en mettre moi aussi ! Mais t'as pas du en mettre assez parce que ton Sherlock il est tout maigre !

- C'est parce qu'il ne vient plus me chiper des pâtisseries dans la cuisine ! répondit-elle en souriant.

Les bagages furent embarqués, je saluai les deux hommes d'une poignée de main et je permis à Louis de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Amélia et Meredith se tenait à mes côtés et avaient toutes les deux une couleur fort pâle.

- Si vous connaissez des prières, nous dit Amélia d'une voix atone, je vous conseille de les adresser à qui de droit...

Meredith eu un petit rire pour nous faire comprendre que ce ne serait pas la Foi qui l'aiderait à s'en sortir :

- Le chirurgien, le docteur Mortimer, est capable de pratiquer une césarienne s'il le faut. Même si cela reste dangereux. Karl m'a dit qu'il s'était entraîné sur des cadavres de femmes enceintes pour essayer d'améliorer la technique...

Nous la regardâmes tous les deux effarés de l'entendre prononcer de telles paroles.

- Et alors ? nous répondit Meredith en haussant les épaules. On a le droit de se rassurer comme on peut non ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai une trouille d'enfer...

- Crois-tu que nous ne tremblions pas ? fit Amélia en soupirant.

Les jours suivants passèrent, de plus en plus angoissant au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la date fatidique. Meredith avait eu des nouvelles des autres, comme quoi ils étaient bien arrivés. Depuis, plus rien.

Le vingt-et-un novembre se passa, neuf mois venaient de s'écouler depuis ce triste jour de février et toujours aucunes nouvelles d'Hélène.

Watson ne s'absentait plus au soir. Meredith devait avoir la tête ailleurs que pour batifoler avec lui.

- Dites-moi Holmes, me dit soudain mon ami qui fumait une cigarette dans son fauteuil préféré pendant que moi j'étais roulé en boule dans le mien. Hélène va bien ? (Je fronçai les sourcils et il se justifia). Cela fait maintenant plus de six mois que je ne l'ai plus vue ! Même pas croisé en ville par hasard. Votre amie Meredith était d'humeur taciturne – comme vous – depuis quelques temps. Cela fait plus de trois semaines que votre amie joue à l'ermite au fond de sa grotte... Vous, cela fait un mois que vous ne vous absentez plus. Que se passe-t-il Holmes ?

- Rien...

- Holmes ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Cela fait un mois que vous passez vos soirées ici et que je vous retrouve à ma table au petit-déjeuner !

- Watson, vous n'êtes pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre accroché à mes talons il me semble...

- Non... me confirma-t-il en se demandant où je voulais en venir.

- Bien ! fis-je ne me levant et en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Vous avez répondu à votre question vous même ! Je pourrais commettre un meurtre et vous seriez mon parfait alibi Watson ! Vous jureriez à Lestrade que vous m'avez vu entrer dans ma chambre, que vous n'avez pas quitté la porte des yeux et que je n'en suis sorti que le lendemain... Vous êtes un bon alibi Watson, mais quel piètre détective vous faites !

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, bloquai la porte et passai par mon placard pour sortir prendre l'air. Au passage j'enfilai un manteau qui restait toujours à ma disposition si je devais sortir dans Londres la nuit. L'habit ne faisait ni trop riche, ni trop pauvre. Juste de quoi me fondre dans la masse.

Une fois dans la rue, je ramassai un petit caillou et le lançai sur la vitre. Watson vint regarder par la fenêtre et je le saluai en soulevant mon chapeau, puis, je disparu dans la nuit.

Watson avait des doutes et il me fallait les faire taire ! Lui laisser croire que je continuais à voir Hélène pour ne pas qu'il se demande où elle était passée et pourquoi il ne l'avait plus vue depuis le jour où j'avais été à la poste avec Louis.

Il serait encore temps ensuite de trouver une explication au fait que je n'étais plus avec Hélène... tout en me ménageant une porte de sortie pour le cas où je changerais d'avis... ce qui était peu probable.

Pour passer le temps et mes nerfs, je déambulai dans les rues de Londres une bonne partie de la nuit et je fini par m'effondrer sur le lit d'une de mes planques.

Réintégrant ma chambre aux environs de huit heures, je fus à la table de notre salon pour l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Watson ne me fit plus aucun commentaire !

Ce vingt-neuf, nous étions toujours sans nouvelles d'Hélène, notre angoisse était montée d'un cran. Que pouvait-il bien se passer en France pour que personne ne nous donne signe de vie ? Avait-elle déjà accouché ? Pourquoi diable Karl ne nous avait-il pas donné des nouvelles ?

Madame Hudson nous monta le courrier et je regardai dans les lettres si j'en voyais une avec l'écriture d'Hélène. Il n'y en avait aucune !

J'ouvris les lettres et les lus en diagonale. Rien de bien intéressant ! La dernière que j'ouvris me causa un choc.

Elle n'était pas écrite de la main d'Hélène, mais pourtant, le message était pour moi. La seule phrase que je pus lire était « L'accouchement ne s'est pas bien déroulé... ».

La sueur se mit à couler dans mon dos et l'angoisse me tordit les entrailles.

* * *

**Oui ! Vous avez le droit de penser que je suis sadique de jouer avec vos nerfs ainsi ! Mais je vais prévenir les secours pour les envoyer à votre domicile ! Allez, pour me faire pardonner de ce suspense insoutenable, je vous donne un petit cours sur les césariennes à cette époque là... Comment ça « rien à foutre on veut la suite » ?**

**Note de l'auteur sur les accouchements par césarienne** :

La césarienne est une opération fréquemment pratiquée depuis des temps immémoriaux, mais principalement sur la femme tout juste décédée.

**La première opération connue et réussie sur une femme vivante date de l'an 1500** : cette année-là, Jacques Nufer, châtreur de porcs à Siegerhausen, en Thurgovie (Suisse), sollicite de la magistrature locale l'autorisation d'accoucher sa femme, Marie Alepaschin, par voie artificielle, les médecins déclarant impossible l'accouchement par la voie naturelle.

Il réussit parfaitement son exploit, puisque son épouse eut plusieurs autres enfants par la suite.

On pense maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un cas de grossesse abdominale, ce qui expliquerait la bonne récupération de l'opérée.

La même opération sera tentée, parfois avec succès, au cours du XVIe siècle et plus tard les chirurgiens Ambroise Paré, puis François Mauriceau s'élèveront contre cette pratique.

Même durant la **première moitié du ****XIX****e**** siècle, cinq opérées sur six y laissaient la vie**, généralement pour cause de péritonite (infection abdominale).

**Il faudra attendre 1880** et les progrès de l'asepsie et de l'anesthésie pour que la tendance se renverse complètement. La césarienne dite haute, appelée ainsi en raison du point d'incision sur l'utérus, devient alors courante, mais reste dangereuse.

À partir de 1920, la césarienne basse en fait une intervention moins risquée.

**Sources : Wikipedia**


	57. 4è:chap 158: Pour qui sonne le glas

**La voilà donc la suite !**

**

* * *

**

_Elle disait : "j'ai déjà trop marché,  
mon cœur est déjà trop lourd de secrets,  
trop lourd de peines".  
Elle disait : "je ne continue plus,  
ce qui m'attend, je l'ai déjà vécu,  
c'est plus la peine"._

_Elle disait que vivre était cruel,  
Elle ne croyait plus au soleil,  
Ni aux silences des églises.  
Même mes sourires lui faisaient peur,  
C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur._

_**C'était l'hiver : Francis Cabrel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pour qui sonne le glas**_ (_For Whom the Bell Tolls_) est un roman d'Ernest Hemingway publié en 1940 et fortement inspiré de son vécu de journaliste pendant la guerre civile espagnole, dont il fait revivre l'ambiance.

* * *

**Chapitre 158 : Pour qui sonne le glas (Le 29novembre)**

Je n'avais pas vu le texte, juste l'entête de la lettre « Sherlock » et la phrase d'introduction qui venait de sonner le glas.

J'aurais mieux fait de repérer le cachet de la poste au lieu de chercher son écriture. Cela m'aurait permis de la mettre sur le côté et de trouver un prétexte quelconque pour aller la lire dans ma chambre.

Impossible de la lire en présence de Watson. Déjà que j'avais beaucoup de mal à garder mon calme et à ne pas devenir blanc comme un linge.

Discrètement je la glissai dans ma poche intérieure de mon costume pour pouvoir aller la lire à l'abri des regards dans ma chambre.

Prenant le journal, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur un article quelconque. Mais la lettre me brûlait au travers le tissu de ma poche.

De qui pouvait-elle venir pour que son auteur m'appelle par mon prénom ? Hormis Karl, je ne voyais personne d'autre. Pourtant, ce dernier m'appelait « monsieur Holmes » et n'utilisait pas mon prénom. Louis ? Il ne savait pas encore écrire sans faute et jamais on ne lui aurait confié l'écriture d'une lettre pareille !

Oh bon sang ! Non ! Pas ça ! Qu'allais-je faire sans elle ? Et le pauvre Louis ? Certes, il avait Meredith et son parrain, mais aucun ne remplacerait Hélène.

* * *

**Oh quelle sadique ! Encore une fois je coupe mon chapitre là où il ne faut pas...Publierais-je la suite ce soir? Ou attendrais-je jusqu'à demain? Telle est la question...**

**Si vous êtes sage...  
**


	58. 4è:chap 159: Une malencontreuse erreur

**Comment ça mon chapitre précédent était trop court et vous a plongé encore plus dans l'angoisse ? Le suspense ! Rien que du suspense ! **

**Ne vous ruez pas ainsi en bas de la page pour tout savoir !Vous êtes sage alors je les publie le même jour!  
**

**« Ayez confiance ! » Comme disait Kaa dans le « Livre de la jungle ».**

**

* * *

**

_Si tu pars_

_Je veux que la terre entière se couvre de brouillard_

_Et que le silence s'installe dans les villages_

_Que plus rien ne bouge en ville et sur les plages_

_Qu'on entende que le vent_

_Qui hurle qui crie, et qui comprend_

_Si tu pars_

_Si tu pars_

_**Si tu pars : Johnny Hallyday**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 159 : Une malencontreuse erreur (Le 29novembre)**

Après avoir un effort pour reprendre une respiration normale, je me cachai entièrement derrière les feuilles du journal pour ne pas que Watson découvre que le peu de couleur que j'avais sur le visage avaient disparu.

Faire semblant de rien... rien de plus difficile... difficile de rester immobile et serein lorsque l'on avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre et l'estomac noué.

Mon attention se porta sur les petites annonces du Times, juste pour faire passer un peu de temps avant de me retirer dans ma chambre et mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en tombant sur une annonce :

De Dante à Virgile – Colis arrivé à destination le dix-huit – Facteur fatigué de sa longue marche épuisante durant tous ces mois – Prend du repos bien mérité – Avais dicté une lettre pour toi mais suite à malencontreuse erreur lettre pas envoyée de suite – Ma lettre était sur table et objet fut posé dessus – la masquant de ce fait – Quand on s'en est rendu compte Karl vite été poster lettre ainsi que annonce pour Times – Ne sais pas ce que tu auras en premier.

Vivante ! Elle était vivante et même si l'accouchement l'avait épuisé, elle était toujours là !

Mais alors ? La lettre était une fausse ? Seule l'annonce était vraie ? Fallait-il se réjouir de suite ou attendre d'avoir lu la lettre ?

Le journal toujours levé devant mon visage pour éviter que Watson ne me voie, je réfléchis à tout cela.

Il me fallait tirer toute cette histoire au clair !

Repliant le journal, je me servis du café et le bu tranquillement. Je passai ensuite dans ma chambre et dépliai la lettre d'Hélène.

_Le dix-neuf novembre 1885._

_Sherlock, _

_L'accouchement ne s'est pas bien déroulé... _

_Mon travail a duré plus de douze heures ! Les fausses contractions ressenties n'étaient rien comparées à celles ressenties avant l'accouchement. Malgré tout, il n'a pas fallu prendre le risque de faire une césarienne et l'enfant est passé mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai souffert. _

_La sage-femme et le chirurgien savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire et ils ont fait en sorte de tourner l'enfant après que la tête soit sortie pour que ses épaules soient dans le bon sens de la sortie évitant ainsi qu'il n'arrache tout en sortant. _

_Amélia m'en avait parlé et m'avait suppliée d'obliger la personne qui m'accoucherait, si jamais ce n'était pas la sage-femme de sa connaissance, à accomplir ce geste pour garantir ma sécurité et éviter des complications..._

_La sage-femme était compétente et elle m'a confiée qu'elle avait été soulagée d'avoir un chirurgien à ses côtés car je ne suis pas passée loin de la césarienne ! Ce qui m'a sauvé, c'est que n'aimant pas cet enfant, je ne me sois pas nourrie de manière satisfaisante. De ce fait, l'enfant ne pesait pas bien lourd et cela m'a facilité le travail. Quelques centaines de grammes en plus et le docteur devait m'ouvrir..._

_Je leur ai fait peur en perdant connaissance après l'avoir mit au monde et c'est le pauvre assistant du chirurgien qui a du s'occuper de l'enfant. Le docteur Mortimer lui a dicté tout ce qu'il devait faire tout en s'occupant de moi._

_Louis et Karl étaient restés dans la maison de la sage-femme pendant que les trois autres m'aidaient._

_Tu auras sans doute remarqué que ce n'était pas mon écriture sur la lettre et sur l'enveloppe. Normal, je ne suis pas en état de tenir une plume et encore moins d'écrire ! Je dicte donc ma lettre à mon avocat qui joue au secrétaire. Dès que j'aurai repris un peu de force, je t'écrirai moi même, mais c'est encore trop tôt. _

_Pour le reste, l'enfant avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son géniteur..._

_L'enfant a été confié à une famille aimante, qui l'aimera et prendra soin de lui. Le mari ne sachant pas avoir d'enfant, c'est un petit miracle pour lui d'en avoir un maintenant. Sa femme est ravie elle aussi et l'enfant aura une vie à l'abri des besoins. Un couple très heureux de l'entrée de cet enfant dans leur vie._

_J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir connaissance de ces gens qui cherchaient un enfant. Mon avocat s'est occupé des papiers. Louis était heureux qu'il n'échoue pas à l'orphelinat._

_Bien à toi._

_Hélène._

_Document lu et certifié exact par mademoiselle Hélène Stoner en présence de son avoué, maître Charles Higgins._

Suivait la signature de son avocat ainsi que la sienne. On voyait que la plume avait tremblé lorsqu'elle avait du apposer sa signature.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement je me laissai tomber à la renverse sur mon lit. L'accouchement avait été laborieux mais tout allait bien.

L'enfant était né roux... couleur des cheveux de son géniteur de malheur !

Louis devait être content que l'enfant ne soit pas confié à un orphelinat. Tiens, Hélène ne disait pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille qui était né. L'avait-elle seulement regardé ? Lui avait-elle jeté un coup d'œil ou était-ce le docteur Mortimer qui lui avait révélé la couleur des cheveux de l'enfant ?

Bien, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Hélène pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle...

Je n'aurais jamais voulu l'informer avant son départ de ma décision de ne pas vivre avec elle.

_Rien que d'y penser, j'avais le cœur tout retourné... _


	59. 4è:chap 160:Coucher de soleil sur ma vie

**Note de l'auteur** :

Mes chers lecteurs et mes chères lectrices (surtout Elyon et Skarine que je connais mieux que les autres). N'allez pas croire que je sois une sadique de la pire espèce ! Que du contraire !

Mais comme je vous l'avais déjà signalé au début de la **Deuxième Partie**, qui était le premier pivot de ma fic (qui m'a permis de basculer ensuite vers la **Troisième Partie)** et où je me devais de passer pas la scène de viol pour aborder la suite et les faire continuer ensemble leur chemin... Puisque sans ce drame, ils ne se seraient peut-être plus jamais revus... Pas de Troisième Partie et pas d'enquête en Normandie...

Donc, certains épisodes étaient incontournables et celui-ci est un autre pivot très important !

Le final de la **Quatrième Partie** est entamé et je dois passer par là pour faire basculer le reste vers la **Cinquième Partie**...

Vous allez me hurler dessus mais je vous dis « ayez confiance ! » et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air !

Suivez l'auteur et vous comprendrez que vous avez eu raison de la suivre ! Plus tard je vous donnerai le titre de la Cinquième Partie... et vous comprendrez...

**Message pour Skarine** : si tu tues l'auteur – moi en l'occurrence – plus de correction de ta fic sur Harry Potter (« L'histoire se réécrit » : un peu de pub pour toi) et SURTOUT pas de suite à la mienne... et crois-moi, tu risquerais de rater beaucoup de chose ! Et c'est du lourd !

Tu me croyais vraiment capable de tuer Hélène ? Sans elle, pas de Cinquième Partie !

Et si Hélène a commencé sa lettre par cette phrase terrible, c'était juste de la faute de l'auteur qui avait envie de faire battre vos palpitants !

* * *

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or_

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

_J'ai appris par cœur  
_

_La pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois, je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

_**Juste une dernière danse : Kyo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 160 : Coucher de soleil sur ma vie... (Le 08 décembre)**

Depuis sa lettre reçue le vingt-neuf novembre dernier, je n'avais plus reçu de nouvelle d'Hélène. Meredith m'avait donné rendez-vous le premier décembre et j'étais allé chez elle. Amélia était présente aussi.

Une bouteille de champagne avait été débouchée et nous avions bu en l'honneur du bon déroulement de l'accouchement.

Mon cœur n'était pas à la fête depuis que j'avais pris la décision ferme et définitive de répondre par la négative à la demande d'Hélène. Mais je fis contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et je bus quelques verres en leur compagnie.

Les nouvelles ayant été bonnes, Meredith avait repris son histoire avec Watson.

Le huit décembre, Watson était sortit l'après-midi car il avait été appelé à l'hôpital parce qu'un de ses patients y avait été admis dans un état grave.

Il était partit depuis seulement dix minutes que ma logeuse frappa à ma porte pour m'annoncer la visite de maître Charles Higgins, avocat à Londres.

Ma logeuse s'effaça pour laisser entrer Karl qui me salua d'un très sobre « Bonjour monsieur Holmes » auquel je répondis par un « Bonjour ».

- Monsieur Holmes, me signala-t-il ensuite, je dois vous informer que ce n'est pas Karl que vous avez devant vous, mais bien maître Charles Higgins, l'avocat. Ma visite est professionnelle et il me faut l'accomplir...

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandai-je en sentant venir l'angoisse.

Cela faisait quand même quelques jours qu'Hélène n'avait pas donné signe de vie, et voir son avocat et ami se trouver au 221b, avec le visage grave, me fis craindre le pire pour elle.

- Rassurez-vous, elle va bien... Enfin, si l'on peut appeler cet état « aller bien ».

- Y aurait-il eu des complications depuis l'accouchement ? demandai-je impatient d'en connaître un peu plus.

- Non, physiquement tout va bien... Aucunes complications, juste une grosse fatigue...

- L'a-t-elle vu ? L'enfant je veux dire ? C'était quoi ? Un garçon ou une fille ?

- Un enfant... je ne sais rien de plus... mais oui elle a tenu à le voir avant de le laisser partir. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de cela monsieur Holmes, juste pour faire mon travail et vous remettre cette lettre en mains propres...

Il me tendit une épaisse enveloppe en papier brun solide. Elle avait été cachetée avec un sceau de cire rouge.

- De la part de ma cliente, mademoiselle Hélène Stoner, représentée par son avoué, maître Charles Higgins, du bureau « Higgins, Highsmith, Clark, Wilson et Gable ».

- Seriez-vous en train de vous ficher de moi ? lui dis-je en me demandant ce que tout ce cirque voulait bien dire. À quoi rime tout cela ? C'est juste pour me donner une lettre ?

- Je ne le fais pas de gaîté de coeur, mais j'exécute mon travail et c'est pour cela que j'ai précisé que c'était l'avocat et pas l'ami qui se tenait dans votre salon... L'avocat que je suis n'a même pas le droit de vous dire qu'il est désolé... Au revoir monsieur Holmes...

Il tourna les talons avec une raideur quasi militaire et il sortit en fermant la porte tout doucement.

Puis, la porte s'entrouvrit et il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et me dit avec un pauvre sourire :

- Croyez bien que Karl, lui, il est désolé ! Et Louis vous embrasse...

La porte se referma et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers.

Je n'aimais pas tout cela... J'ouvris l'enveloppe et je trouvai à l'intérieur deux enveloppes. L'une contenait, d'après son épaisseur, une lettre en plusieurs feuillets et l'autre devait contenir une bague d'après ce que je pouvais sentir à travers le papier...

Prenant mon coupe-papier, j'ouvris l'enveloppe contenant la bague et j'y découvris une alliance... C'était celle d'Hélène ! Celle qu'elle avait portée lors de notre enquête en Normandie... Mais pourquoi diable me l'envoyait-elle ?

J'ouvris alors l'enveloppe contenant les feuillets et j'y trouvai une longue lettre d'Hélène... C'était son écriture fine et stylée et je la reconnus tout de suite.

J'entamai ma lecture... 

_« __**Sherlock,**_

Ma décision était prise depuis longtemps déjà car je me doutais que tout se finirait ainsi entre nous deux...

J'ai toujours su que je n'aurais jamais le plaisir de partager ton existence...

C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de ne pas revenir en Angleterre après mon accouchement. Si l'endroit où je me trouve en France me plaît, je m'y installerai. Sinon, j'irai voir ailleurs.

La France sera ma terre d'exil...

Me retrouver en Angleterre, sur la même terre que toi est au-dessus de mes forces : te savoir à Londres et ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés... Jamais je n'y arriverai ! La souffrance serait trop grande pour le moment...

Peut-être que dans quelques années je serai capable de revenir dans ma patrie sans avoir le coeur qui saigne. Je sais que ma convalescence sera longue...

Quand je pense que toi, même après dix ans tu n'as toujours pas su faire le deuil de ton grand amour... Tu me rétorqueras que ce n'est pas du tout le même contexte : tu as perdu un fils et la femme que tu aimais...

Le problème est que tu es le premier homme que j'aime Sherlock, et tu seras le seul.

Christine était ton premier amour et tu l'aimeras toujours.

Il n'y avait donc pas de place pour moi dans ta vie et dans ton coeur, tes souvenirs te hantent toujours, tes « vieux démons » comme tu le dis si bien.

Le seul inconvénient est que je n'ai pas de la morphine ou de la cocaïne pour enterrer de temps en temps mes démons à moi. Et, hormis un petit garçon, je n'ai plus personne dans ma vie pour consoler mes pleurs.

Dorénavant, des centaines de kilomètres me sépareront de ton épaule consolatrice, de tes bras et de tout ce qui m'a plu chez toi.

Au premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi, je fus sous le charme... Devant moi j'avais un homme débraillé, mal rasé, décoiffé. J'ai aimé la vision en ce matin blême... Ce soupçon d'impertinence, cette chaleur que tu caches sous un manteau d'indifférence, tout ce que j'ai ressentit tapi au fond de toi...

Tu m'as bien troublé ce matin là et je sais que moi aussi je t'ai troublé. Cela à du t'inquiéter... Comment se faisait-il qu'une jeune fille puisse te troubler, toi, un pur esprit de réflexion, une machine à penser ! Toi qui avais mis les sentiments amoureux dans un coin obscur et sombre de ton brillant cerveau pour ne pas qu'ils viennent entacher tes déductions.

Les sentiments amoureux te font peur et tu les fuis à toute vitesse.

J'avais réussi à percer ta carapace et à toucher ton cœur, réussi à tout chambouler dans ton esprit froid et logique. Mais tu as pris peur Sherlock !

Peur des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, peur des sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi, peur d'oublier Christine ou de l'aimer moins.

Tu as peur de m'aimer, peur de te laisser aller, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de moi, peur de me perdre et peur des souffrances que j'aurais pu te causer, peur que tes brillantes déductions n'en pâtissent à cause de ma présence, peur de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur des attentes d'un petit garçon, même peur que l'enfant que je portais ne soit le tien.

Peur que l'amour ne devienne douleur à cause de pleins de chose...

_Mais sans l'acceptation de cette douleur, il n'y aurait rien de précieux à perdre !_

_C'est lorsque l'on perd cet amour que l'on en ressent toute sa puissance, tout ce vide qu'il nous laisse en se retirant..._

Je t'avais dit lors de notre première nuit à l'auberge de la Couronne, qu'il y avait deux hommes en toi Sherlock...

Le premier, c'est l'homme qui tu étais avant de perdre la femme que tu aimais, c'est l'homme qui fut troublé par ma présence, celui qui m'a serré ardemment dans ses bras sous le porche, l'homme qui m'a ramassé par terre et qui m'a fait l'amour, l'homme qui s'est comporté comme un époux lors de notre enquête en Normandie.

Un homme merveilleux avec lequel j'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie. C'est lui le véritable Sherlock Holmes !

Depuis dix ans, tu l'as remplacé par un autre homme, un être froid qui porte une armure et qui ne laisse personne lire dans son coeur, le détective qui ne laisse jamais rien transparaître, même pas à son fidèle ami. Surtout pas à lui !

J'aime les deux hommes qui sont en toi, même si le détective est parfois à la limite de la goujaterie, parce que sitôt après, le « vrai » reprend sa place et s'élance derrière moi pour se mettre le coeur à nu. J'aurais laissé le détective accomplir son travail, j'aurais même accepté n'importe quel rôle pour rester à tes côtés, même le rôle ingrat de la maîtresse. Cela aussi t'a fait peur, car tu étais engagé quand même...

Le problème dans toute notre histoire, c'est que je t'aime et je sais très bien que tu éprouves les mêmes sentiments à mon égard.

Toute ma douleur réside dans ce constat : tu m'aimes toi aussi, même si tu t'es bien gardé de me l'avouer parce que cela aurait impliqué que tu sois obligé de prendre tes responsabilités.

Tes gestes, tes paroles, tes regards, tout ton être hurle son amour pour moi ! Malgré tout, tu as choisi de me fuir et de ne pas me garder à tes côtés.

Ne le nie pas Sherlock, tes yeux et tes gestes ont eux aussi parlés à ta place. Le lendemain de mon aveu, tu es partit dès ton réveil, sans même prendre la peine de m'aider... et au huitième mois de grossesse, il y a des gestes que l'on ne sait plus accomplir. Tout était dit ce matin là...

Cela aurait été plus simple si tu n'avais pas éprouvé de l'amour à mon égard. J'aurais pu facilement tourner la page si j'étais persuadée que notre histoire n'était qu'un jeu entre adultes consentants, sans plus... juste un homme et une femme qui se donnent du plaisir...

Une conversation me revient en mémoire, c'était celle que nous avons eue le vingt février, à Baker Street, lors de notre premier petit-déjeuner ensemble. « Roméo et Juliette » qui n'était pas une tragédie...

Tu avais raison Sherlock, la véritable tragédie dans une histoire n'est pas quand les amoureux meurent tous les deux, mais bien quand l'un d'eux meurt et que l'autre lui survit et doit continuer le chemin tout seul...

Pourtant, je viens de découvrir une tragédie encore plus affreuse : deux personnes, libres de tout engagement, qui s'aiment mais l'une des deux refuse de s'engager... Je suis donc condamnée à errer sur les chemins de la vie, seule, tout en sachant que l'homme que j'aime est quelque part mais ne veux pas de moi à ses côtés.

Ne va pas croire à de la lâcheté de ma part, mais je n'aurais jamais su te dire tout cela en face de toi ! D'ailleurs, même par écrit c'est très difficile...

Je me dis que toi aussi tu n'as pas osé me le dire en face, le jour de mon départ, que ta réponse était déjà toute trouvée : « désolé Hélène mais je dois te dire non... ». Je me demande même si tu aurais su me l'avouer en face...

C'est difficile de dire à la personne que l'on aime qu'on la quitte...

_Tu resteras la faiblesse de mon for intérieur..._

_Désormais, je n'existe plus que dans mon cœur parce que c'est là que je retrouve._

Au revoir mon amour. Je t'aime mais je te quitte puisque rien n'est possible entre nous.

**Hélène**

_**PS **: ci-joint l'alliance que j'ai portée avec bonheur pendant notre enquête en Normandie. Garde là en souvenir ou jette là... Tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux._

_Moi, j'ai profité de mon dernier séjour à Baker Street pour récupérer la tienne dans ton tiroir et je la porterai à une chaîne autour de mon cou. Ainsi, tu seras un peu avec moi..._

_J'ai gardé ton écharpe aussi... un joli souvenir des moments merveilleux où tu me la passas autour du cou. »_

J'avais envie de hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Ayant commencé la rédaction de ma fic le 21 mars 2010, la lettre de rupture fut rédigée, au brouillon, au début du mois d'avril...

Dans la Première Partie, lorsque Hélène avait sonné au 221b, après avoir raconté son histoire, elle avait prit le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Holmes et de Watson et la conversation avait roulé sur Shakespeare et la pièce de « **Roméo et Juliette** »...

Hélène trouvait l'histoire tragique puisque les deux amoureux meurent à la fin.

Holmes lui avait rétorqué que les deux qui mouraient, ce n'était pas cela la tragédie !

Pour lui, la véritable tragédie était : un qui décède et l'autre qui survit et qui est obligé de continuer sa route tout seul... Il savait de quoi il parlait puisque la femme qu'il aimait était morte et il avait été obligé de continuer la route tout seul...

Hélène vient de trouver encore plus tragique : deux qui s'aiment mais l'un ne veut pas s'engager...

**Voilà pourquoi je les avais fait discuter de cette pièce là : pour que Holmes puisse parler à mots couverts de SA propre tragédie à lui (la fille qu'il aimait était morte et leur famille respective avait tout fait pour les séparer) et pour que Hélène puisse lui en reparler dans sa lettre d'adieu... en lui parlant de LEUR tragédie à eux... (Vivre chacun de leur côté).**

**Et oui, lorsque j'ai écrit la première ligne de ma fic, je savais que j'allais devoir passer par cette séparation ! Je me dois de pivoter vers la partie 5 et vous comprendrez après pourquoi j'ai du passer par ce petit hiatus...**

**Tout est calculé chez moi ! En écrivant le chapitre 1, j'avais déjà écrit les grandes lignes de la lettre d'adieu... **

**J'ai juste changé quelques détails car au départ, je n'avais pas imaginé que j'allais créer le personnage de Louis... lui, il est venu après, alors que j'avais déjà écrit et publié une grande partie de l'enquête en Normandie ! **

**Après moult réflexions sur l'utilité d'inclure un petit garçon ou pas, je m'étais dit « pourquoi pas » et je l'avais inséré dans mon chapitre 47 et transformé ensuite TOUS les chapitres suivants pour l'inclure (j'avais écrit jusqu'au chapitre 70 quand j'ai décidé de le créer) et je vous jure que ce fut du boulot !**

**Mais je ne le regrette pas car j'ai fait des chapitres que je n'aurais pas écrits si je n'avais pas eu le petit bonhomme ! Il m'a bien été utile !**

**Et il me le sera encore !**

**Pour ceux qui voudraient se remettre la conversation du chapitre 3 en mémoire :**

La conversation nous mena à Shakespeare. Elle avait lu quelques unes de ses œuvres majeures : Othello, Macbeth, Hamlet et l'inévitable Roméo et Juliette !

- Quelle mièvrerie cette histoire, fis-je en finissant mon repas.

- Oh ! Monsieur Holmes ! me rétorqua-t-elle. Que du contraire ! C'est une magnifique histoire d'amour, tragique certes, mais tellement belle.

- S'il vous plaît ! Totalement niais. Je ne sais pas ce que Shakespeare avait bu le jour où il a écrit ça, mais c'est une horreur !

- Non ! Pourquoi appelez-vous « horreur » une histoire d'amour entre deux jeunes gens que tout sépare ? Même leur famille respective ! Mais l'amour est plus fort. Quoi de plus beau ? Même si leur fin est tragique…

- Roméo est un jeune homme stupide et trop impulsif ! S'il avait réfléchi un peu et été moins impatient de rejoindre sa belle dans la tombe, il ne serait pas mort ! Juliette se serait réveillée et lui, fou de joie, il l'aurait épousé. Mais cet l'imbécile boit le poison et quand la pauvre Juliette se réveille, elle le trouve mort et se suicide. Stupide ! Vous vous planteriez un poignard dans le cœur si votre fiancé mourrait tragiquement vous ?

Sur cette dernière tirade, je la pris un peu au dépourvu. Petit test aussi. Elle en fut un peu troublée et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Heu… Je ne sais pas… Mais je ne suis pas une héroïne de Shakespeare moi.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! **Aucune tragédie dans son histoire** ! Fin stupide !

- Oui, renchérit-elle, mais si l'histoire s'était terminée à la façon d'un conte de fée « ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » vous auriez raillé la fin aussi ! Il faudrait savoir : vous critiquez la fin tragique mais aussi la fin heureuse aussi. Alors quoi ?

- **La tragédie idéale à mon sens ? Un qui meurt et l'autre survit !** Juliette décède et son Roméo est obligé de vivre dans le monde où la femme qu'il aimait n'est plus ! Ou le contraire : Roméo se suicide avec le poison mais Juliette n'a pas le cran de se planter le poignard dans le cœur. Ça c'est pour moi une vraie fin tragique ! Mais les deux qui meurent ? Où est le tragique ? Aucuns des deux ne souffre plus ! La vraie souffrance c'est quand un des deux doit continuer sa vie sans l'autre !

- Mais monsieur Holmes, me fit-elle effarée, c'est perfide ! Quelle cruauté avec ces jeunes amoureux !

- N'ai-je pas raison ? lui dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. N'est-ce pas ça la véritable horreur ?

- Si, sans aucun doute, me répondit-elle en soutenant mon regard, mais je ne vais quand même pas vous le dire ! Cela vous ferait trop plaisir !

- Vous voulez du tragique, je vous en offre !


	60. 4è:chap 161: Ma descente aux Enfers

_(...)_

_Puisque c'est ailleurs_

_Qu'ira mieux battre ton cœur  
_

_Et puisque nous t'aimons trop pour te retenir_

_Puisque tu pars..._

_Que les vents te mènent_

_Où d'autres âmes plus belles_

_Sauront t'aimer mieux que nous puisque l'on ne peut t'aimer plus_

_Que la vie t'apprenne_

_Mais que tu restes la même_

_Si tu te trahissais nous t'aurions tout à fait perdu,_

_Garde cette chance_

_Que nous t'envions en silence_

_Cette force de penser que le plus beau reste à venir_

_Et loin de nos villes_

_Comme octobre l'est d'avril_

_Sache qu'ici reste de toi comme une empreinte indélébile..._

_Sans drame, sans larme_

_Pauvres et dérisoires armes_

_Parce qu'il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur_

_Puisque ta maison_

_Aujourd'hui c'est l'horizon_

_Dans ton exil essaie d'apprendre à revenir_

_Mais pas trop tard..._

_**Puisque tu pars : Jean-Jacques Goldman**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Les paroles de la chanson à la fin de ce chapitre sont celles de Céline Dion en duo avec Garou : « Sous le vent » qui illustre bien ce que Hélène vient de faire... _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 161 : Ma descente aux Enfers** **(Le 08 décembre)**

La pièce se mit à tourner et je sentis mes jambes flageoler.

_Hélène ne revenait pas en Angleterre ?_

_Elle restait en France ?_

_C'était elle qui mettait fin à tout ?_

Je me mis à genoux pour ne pas chanceler dans la pièce, posant mes mains par terre, tentant tant bien que mal à recouvrer mes esprits. Une douleur sourde me vrillait les tympans et mon cri de douleur se noya dans mon arrière gorge.

_Hélène... mon Hélène ne reviendrait plus en Angleterre ! _

Ma décision avait été prise de me séparer d'elle et voilà qu'elle avait anticipé ma réponse...

_La France serait sa terre d'exil..._

_Hélène me quittait... plus jamais je ne la reverrais !_

Un poignard venait de me traverser de part en part ! Cette douleur, je l'avais ressentie il y a longtemps... Dix ans pour être exact... C'était la même douleur qui pulsait dans tout mon corps ! Mon sang charriait dans mes veines tous les tourments de ma peine... Mâchoire douloureuse, yeux chauds, le ventre qui se tordait...

Le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous moi et je n'avais qu'une envie, me laisser tomber au plus profond de l'abîme, m'écraser au fond et ne plus jamais remonter !

Le fait de savoir qu'Hélène connaissait aussi la même horreur... cette douleur qui me mettait le coeur à vif et qui devait mettre le sien au supplice...

Savoir qu'elle aussi devait ressentir les mêmes symptômes dépassait tout ce que mon coeur défiguré pouvait supporter.

Nous étions unis dans la même souffrance... et cela me faisait encore plus mal de savoir qu'elle aussi avait entamé sa descente aux Enfers...

_À défaut d'être unis dans la vie, nous serions unis dans la douleur..._

La tête me tournait et mes tempes bourdonnantes me faisaient mal.

Une sensation de chaud et froid s'était emparée de mon corps...

Incapable de me relever, incapable de me tenir droit ou de marcher sans tituber, ce fut à quatre pattes que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, la lettre d'Hélène toujours en main...

Je l'avais repoussé et j'en payais les conséquences aujourd'hui... Elle avait décidé à ma place... Ce n'était pas moi qui mettais fin à notre histoire, mais elle...

_Excellente tactique ma chère Hélène ! Au lieu de revenir à Londres et entendre ma réponse négative qui t'aurait brisé le coeur, tu avais pris les devants et mis fin par toi même à notre histoire. _

_En agissant de la sorte, tu déjouais ma décision de te répondre « non » à la vie dont tu rêvais à mes côtés..._

_Ce n'était pas moi qui t'éconduisais, c'était toi qui y mettais fin... et tu n'entendrais pas mon refus..._

_Une manière de te protéger en quelque sorte..._

_Brillant même ! Personne ne te verrait t'écrouler et sombrer ! Hormis Louis qui ne devait pas être à la fête en ce moment..._

_Décidément, tu es et tu seras toujours une femme brillante ma chère... et moi, j'étais un imbécile !_

Poussant tant bien que mal la porte de la salle de bain, je me dirigeai vers l'évier pour y tenter de faire couler de l'eau afin de me la passer sur le visage.

Avant même d'y arriver je fus malade comme un chien et j'eus juste le temps de me diriger vers la toilette.

Ce n'était que de la bile mais les spasmes me déchirèrent de l'intérieur et quand cela fut terminé, j'étais aussi faible qu'un chiot qui vient de naître.

Watson ne devait rien voir, il ne devait rien savoir ! Je devais être debout lorsqu'il reviendrait et faire comme si tout était normal. Ma peine, j'allais devoir la cacher sous le masque d'impassibilité qui était le mien.

Mais en attendant, il me fallait de l'eau froide pour me donner un coup de fouet...

Appuyant mon front sur la porcelaine froide de l'évier, je restai ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Watson avait été appelé pour une urgence, cela voulait dire qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant quelques heures au moins.

Cela me laissait le temps de me composer un air impassible. J'allais devoir faire preuve de stoïcisme et mentir sans vergogne. Mon ami ne devait jamais connaître l'étendue de mon amour pour Hélène...

Rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier et je me roulai en boule à même le sol.

_Lève-toi Sherlock ! On ne doit pas te trouver dans cette position ! Personne ne doit connaître ton point faible !_

Je mis sa lettre en poche et me redressai tant bien que mal en prenant appui sur l'évier.

Ouvrant en grand l'eau froide, je m'aspergeai le visage et ensuite, je mis carrément ma tête sous le filet d'eau. Le contact du froid me fit du bien, j'en avais besoin pour m'aider à me relever.

La cocaïne serait pour plus tard, en cachette de Watson pour ne pas qu'il sache.

Attrapant un drap éponge sur la tablette, je le positionnai dans mon cou pour éviter que l'eau ne ruisselle dans mon dos, et, prenant appui contre le mur, je me laissai glisser jusqu'à terre.

_Oh qu'il serait long le chemin de ma vie maintenant qu'Hélène ne me tenait plus la main !_

J'avais aimé deux femmes et je les avais perdue toutes les deux.

La première à cause de mon manque de courage à affronter mon père, et cela avait entraîné sa mort ainsi que celle de notre enfant qu'elle portait.

La deuxième à cause de mon manque de courage à m'engager dans une vie de famille, et cela avait entraîné son exil. Une véritable petite mort pour elle comme pour moi.

Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait un petit bonhomme qui devait se poser beaucoup de questions... et je n'étais plus là pour y répondre...

Je pliai mes genoux et j'y enfoui ma tête. Ma descente aux Enfers venait de commencer et ma remontée ne se ferait que lorsque Hélène me reviendrait... Si jamais elle me revenait...

Ma lumière s'était éteinte et je me retrouvais dans l'ombre pour un certain temps...

Je repris sa lettre et je la relu une deuxième fois, m'imprégnant bien de chacun de ses mots, de chaque de ses émotions qu'elle avait du ressentir en écrivant le texte.

_Et si tu crois que j'ai eu peur_

_C'est faux_

_Je donne des vacances à mon cœur_

_Un peu de repos_

_Et si tu crois j'ai eu tort_

_Attends_

_Respire un peu le souffle d'or qui me pousse en avant_

_Et_

_Fais comme si j'avais prit la mer_

_J'ai sorti la grand' voile et j'ai glissé sous le vent_

_Fait comme si je quittais la terre_

_J'ai trouvé mon étoile je l'ai suivie un instant_

_Sous le vent_

_Et si tu crois que c'est fini : jamais_

_C'est juste une pause un répit_

_Après les dangers_

_Et si tu crois que je t'oublie_

_Écoute_

_Ouvre ton cœur au vent de la nuit et ferme les yeux_

* * *

**Message pour Skarine et Elyon** : Où je veux en venir en les séparant? Torturer un peu Holmes pour qu'il se rende compte de tout ce qu'il a perdu...

Mais faites-moi confiance et je vous garantis que vous ne le regretterez pas!

Mais Hélène sera "absente" de ma fic pour quelques chapitres... Elle sera toujours absente lorsque Holmes résoudra le Scandale (non Elyon, je ne mets pas Holmes avec Irène! C'est ton terrain de chasse et je ne m'y hasarde pas!).

Il me semble avoir vu Hélène passer lorsque j'ai écrit certains chapitres de la partie 5... Suis-je bête! C'est dans ces chapitres là que Watson saura ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le 21/02/1885... enfin, il n'aura pas tous les détails... juste les grandes lignes... le pauvre, il ne s'y attendait pas! Il aura encore quelques belles réparties avec Holmes... L'assassin de Skarine a tout lu et il a aimé! C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis toujours en vie...


	61. 4è:chap 162: Quand les amis s'en mêlent

_Quand dans l'amour_

_Tout s'effondre_

_Toute la misère d'un monde_

_N'est rien à côté d'un adieu_

_**Vivre ou survivre : Daniel Balavoine**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 162 : Quand les amis s'en mêlent ** **(Le 08 décembre)**

J'en étais à me morfondre sur le plancher de la salle de bain, en me demandant si elle reviendrait un jour – puisqu'elle disait dans sa lettre qu'elle avait toujours su qu'une vie à deux était impossible entre nous – quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et la porte de notre meublé s'ouvrir à la volée :

- Une farce ! maugréa Watson en laissant tomber sa trousse sur le sol. Ce n'était qu'une farce ! Il n'y avait aucune urgence ! Il y a des gens qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire dans leur existence que d'émettre des faux pour me faire croire qu'un de mes patients à été admis à l'hôpital !

_Watson était déjà de retour ? Je devais me relever mais je n'y arrivais pas... Mes jambes étaient en coton !_

On lui avait joué un mauvais tour ? Le message n'émanait pas de l'hôpital ? Mais alors... Oh bon sang ! Karl avait fait envoyer ce faux message pour que Watson ne soit pas présent lorsqu'il me donnerait la lettre.

- Holmes ? fit sa voix inquiète de ne pas m'entendre alors que tout indiquait que je n'étais pas sortit puisque mes affaires étaient toujours là.

Je restai silencieux, essayant tant bien que mal de ma relever.

- Tiens, l'entendis-je prononcer à voix basse, mais que fait cette alliance sur la table ? On dirait celle...

Oh non ! L'enveloppe qui contenait l'alliance d'Hélène était restée sur la table !

Les pas de mon ami se déplacèrent vers ma chambre, puis, voyant que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, il tourna les yeux vers elle et me vit assis par terre.

Mes jambes refusaient de me porter et je n'avais pas su me relever. J'étais en état de faiblesse devant mon ami ! Moi !

- Bon Dieu Holmes ! fit-il inquiet de me voir assis par terre, la tête toute mouillée et sans doute avec le teint livide. Que vous arrive-t-il mon vieux ?

Il s'accroupit pour se mette à ma hauteur, pris mon poignet pour contrôler mon pouls. Tout en restant de marbre je lui répondis :

- Mais rien mon ami... Tout va bien ! Je testais une nouvelle expérience... Laissez mon pouls tranquille !

- Vous allez bien ? me répondit-il incrédule. Assis par terre ? Le coeur qui bat comme un fou ? Avec la tête trempée alors qu'il fait froid ? Mais vous voulez attraper la mort ?

Je restai silencieux.

- Holmes ! m'implora-t-il en me secouant l'épaule. Que fait l'alliance d'Hélène sur la table ? On dirait que vous l'avez reçue par courrier... Que se passe-t-il avec elle ? Cela va faire presque sept mois que je ne l'ai plus revue ! Pourquoi vous a-t-elle envoyée son alliance ?

Restant toujours silencieux, je me mis à fixer un point imaginaire devant mes yeux.

Mon ami s'impatienta et, posant de nouveau sa main sur mon épaule, mais de manière plus fraternelle, il me dit :

- Holmes ! Que lui avez-vous fait pour qu'elle vous envoie son alliance ? Je veux bien que c'était un faux mariage entre vous, mais jamais Hélène ne s'en serait séparée sciemment ! Où est-elle Holmes ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle est...

Sa voix mourut avant de prononcer le mot « décédée » et il m'implora du regard de lui répondre.

- Mais non Watson ! lui répondis-je en agitant ma main. Elle va bien... Fichez lui la paix et à moi aussi par la même occasion !

- Holmes ! s'exclama-t-il en se doutant que je lui mentais de manière éhontée. Je vous retrouve prostré sur le plancher de la salle de bain et vous oser me soutenir que tout va bien ?

- Bon, j'avoue... je n'ai pas bien digéré quelque chose et j'ai été malade ! Pour dissiper ce sentiment de malaise, je me suis passé la tête sous l'eau et rien d'autre !

Péniblement je me mis debout en laissant Watson accroupit sur le sol.

Bien mal m'en pris car en me redressant, la lettre d'Hélène qui se trouvait mal insérée dans ma poche tomba par terre et atterrit devant les yeux de Watson.

Il ne sut pas lire grand-chose mais ce fut suffisant puisqu'il arrive à lire les dernières lignes !

- Holmes ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant la lettre dans les mains.

Je la lui retirai prestement et il eut le bon goût de ne pas essayer de m'en empêcher !

- Dieu du ciel ! jura-t-il en se relevant et en prenant appui contre le mur avec sa main. Je viens de lire deux phrases qui m'ont glacé les sangs ! « _Désolé Hélène mais je dois te dire non..._ » et « _Au revoir mon amour. Je t'aime mais je te quitte puisque rien n'est possible entre nous_ ». Ce que j'avais prédit s'est donc bien passé ! (Sa voix monta d'une octave). Vous l'aimez et vous lui avez dit « non » ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Watson, lui rétorquai-je de ma voix la plus froide.

Mais pour une fois, elle n'impressionna pas mon ami !

- Holmes nom de dieu ! hurla-t-il. Mais comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle vous aime depuis le début ! Et vous aussi vous en êtes tombé amoureux ! Pourquoi refusez-vous de vivre avec elle ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux Watson ! répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Ce sentiment m'est étranger !

Il se mit devant moi et me vociféra dessus tout en me menaçant de son index :

- Avant, j'aurais dit « oui »... je vous avais même dit un soir que ce genre de chose vous dépasserait ! Je parlais bien évidemment des sentiments amoureux ! Hélène vous aime depuis le premier jour ! Je vous avais mit en garde ! Je vous avais demandé de ne pas jouer avec elle et vous avez fait le contraire ! Puis vous lui avez demandé de vous accompagner et vous ne vous êtes pas privé de vous vautrer dans un lit même pas conjugal ! Ne faisant que renforcer les sentiments qu'elle avait à votre égard ! Et vous avez continué à la fréquenter ensuite ! Vous êtes un monstre Holmes ! Vous avez tout fait pour la détruire et vous y êtes parvenu !

- Vous délirez mon pauvre ami ! lui répondis-je dédaigneusement.

- NON ! hurla-t-il de plus belle. J'ai des yeux pour voir Holmes ! Et je connais le regard d'une femme amoureuse ! Vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter et moi, j'ai vu une fin tragique pour cette histoire : une femme amoureuse d'un homme qui ne lui rendrait jamais son amour... une femme entière qui ne saurait pas en aimer un autre... une femme capable de faire une grosse bêtise lorsque le détective, si cher à son coeur, lui dirait « au revoir et merci ». Je n'ai jamais été aussi content que lorsqu'elle a prit Louis sous son aile ! Au moins, avec un enfant dans les jambes, pas de suicide envisageable...

- Watson, vous dites n'importe quoi !

_Malgré tout, les paroles de mon ami avaient fait mouche et m'avaient touché au point le plus sensible : le coeur !_

_Mais il était hors de question que je mette mon âme et mon coeur à nu devant mon ami ! Je haïssais mon état de faiblesse ! _

_Durant toute mon enfance j'avais été faible devant mon père – j'en avais payé les conséquences au prix fort – et je m'étais juré depuis que plus jamais je ne me mettrais en infériorité devant quelqu'un d'autre !_

_Depuis ce jour, seule Hélène m'avait vu sans armure..._

- Oh non Holmes ! me dit-il avec un regard perdu. Je l'ai vue se passer la corde autour du cou et tout sacrifier pour vous ! Elle le savait, mais son amour pour vous était trop grand ! Alors elle a plongé... Mais au fil des jours passé en Normandie, je vous ai vu tomber amoureux de cette femme ! Et je me suis dit que tout n'était pas perdu ! Surtout que vous avez continué à vous fréquenter ensuite... J'ai imaginé le meilleur pour vous deux... mais vous l'avez envoyée au diable... après avoir joué avec elle depuis février ! Félicitations Holmes ! Vous avez brisé le coeur et la vie d'une jeune fille de vingt-et-un an ! Cela valait bien la peine de la sauver des griffes de son beau-père et de son fiancé... Vous avez fait pire que ces deux là : _vous l'avez tué vous même_ !

La dernière phrase de Watson me fit voir rouge parce qu'elle me rappelait ma propre culpabilité dans la mort de Christine et je me jetai sur lui en l'empoignant par le revers du costume.

- Ne redites jamais ça Watson ! lui dis-je dans un souffle. Vous m'entendez ? Ne le dites plus jamais !

- Allez-y Holmes ! m'enjoignit-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. Frappez-moi ! Ainsi vous aurez accompli toutes les vilénies possibles et inimaginables !

J'étais peut-être un salopard mais il ne serait pas dit que j'avais frappé un ami ! Alors je le relâchai et allai poser mes mains contre le mur, comme si je voulais le repousser loin de moi.

- Laissez-moi seul Watson... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

Mon ami reprit son attaque de plus belle :

- Tout ce que je peux comprendre c'est que tous les deux vous vous aimez et que malgré cela, vous avez refusé de partager sa vie... Vous aviez une occasion en or, une femme merveilleuse et du même niveau que vous point de vue intelligence... et vous l'avez chassée... vous l'aviez au creux de votre main, il vous suffisait de prendre sa main et elle était toute à vous ! Mais non ! Je ne vous comprendrai jamais Holmes ! Vous l'aimez, elle vous aime, vous allez bien ensemble et vous l'envoyez au diable !

- Fichez-moi la paix Watson ! aboyai-je.

- Hors de question ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents de manière rageuse. Vous n'aviez qu'à lui ficher la paix à elle et ne pas aller la chercher pour votre enquête en Normandie ! Comme si elle allait vous dire non ! La pauvre a vu l'occasion unique de passer un mois de vie commune avec vous... De la folie pure ! C'est pour cela que j'étais fâché sur vous Holmes : parce que vous aviez fait appel à elle ! Parce que vous alliez profiter d'elle ! L'enfoncer encore plus profondément !

- Taisez-vous Watson ! hurlai-je à mon tour.

- Pas question que je me taise Holmes ! J'avais remarqué le premier jour qu'elle était venue ici qu'elle était amoureuse de vous ! Je vous ai mis en garde, mais vous vous en fichiez ! Vous l'avez débauchée, l'avez pervertie, vous avez joué avec ses sentiments de manière honteuse ! Le deuxième jour vous avez même eu des relations sexuelles avec elle ! Il fallait qu'elle vous aime pour vous offrir son bien le plus précieux !

- Watson, allez voir à l'hôpital si un malade ne requiert pas votre aide !

- Ce n'est que quand je vous ai vu la prendre tendrement dans vos bras après l'avoir sortie de l'eau que j'ai compris que vous aussi vous l'aimiez ! Sans doute depuis le début vous aussi... mais vous aviez su le cacher mieux qu'elle ! La dissimulation des sentiments, c'est votre force ! Alors tous les événements antérieurs ont reçu un autre éclairage et je me suis dit que si vous l'aimiez depuis le début, c'était pour cela que vous aviez fait appel à elle...

- Je ne suis amoureux de personne ! tentai-je de le persuader.

- Si vous êtes tombé amoureux d'elle ! vociféra-t-il. J'ai bien manqué de devenir fou lors de notre enquête en Normandie ! Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser moi !

- Prenez des cours de danse alors et profitez-en pour allez voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas Watson ! Cela me fera des vacances !

- Non ! Pourquoi Holmes ? Pourquoi l'avoir chassée alors que vous l'aimez ? Malgré le fait que je vous savais ensemble, vous avez continué à vous cacher... Pourquoi ? Pour mieux l'abandonner ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

- RIEN ! Entre elle et moi c'était de l'ordre du privé ! Ne vous en mêlez pas !

- Vous me dégoûtez Holmes ! constata-t-il amèrement. Vous jouez avec les sentiments humains comme d'autres jouent aux cartes... Vous avez vraiment l'art et la manière de briser les gens ! Vous avez brisé Hélène... le pire, c'est qu'elle a du bien se rendre compte elle aussi que vous l'aimiez ! La pauvre a espéré se voir en « madame Holmes » et voilà le résultat : elle est seule et finira sa vie misérablement en pensant à vous jusqu'à la fin ! Je lui souhaite de se trouver un homme bon qui l'épousera et l'aimera comme elle le mérite vraiment ! Qu'elle vous oublie ! Tant pis pour vous ! Vous ne le méritez pas Holmes !

_Hélène mariée avec un autre ? Il ne se doutait pas de la douleur que je ressentirais ! Elle serait atroce ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons et mes jambes se dérobèrent de nouveau sous moi... _

_La colère de Watson envers moi était logique : il ne pouvait pas comprendre et encore moins savoir la bataille qui avait eu lieu en moi dès le départ... La garder ou la perdre ? Mon ami ne connaissait pas non plus mon passé, ni mes blessures, et encore moins mes faiblesses._

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans la cage d'escalier et notre porte s'ouvrit sous une poussée violente.

Des talons claquèrent sur le sol et je reconnus le pas précipité et énergique de Meredith.

La porte de la salle de bain étant grande ouverte, ce fut là qu'elle nous trouva :

- John, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, voulez-vous me laisser seule avec Sherlock s'il vous plait.

- Oui ! fit-il avec de la joie sarcastique dans le ton de sa voix. Je vous le laisse ! Moi je suis dégoûté !

- Attendez un peu ! lui dit-elle en le retenant par la manche. Vu les têtes que vous tirez, il y a du avoir des mots entre vous...

- Vous ne connaissez pas la dernière ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit rire remplit de tristesse. J'ai eu accès, sans le faire exprès, aux dernières lignes d'une lettre... édifiante la lettre ! Mais je suppose que vous êtes au courant puisque vous venez de débouler comme une furie dans notre meublé ! Envie folle de lui passer un savon ?

- Sherlock ? me demanda-t-elle. De quoi ton ami est-il au courant ?

Ce fut l'ami qui lui répondit à ma place :

- Du fait qu'Hélène est partie puisque ce monsieur ne voulait pas vivre avec elle...

- Oh ! suppliai-je ne m'asseyant de nouveau par terre. Laissez-moi tranquille tous les deux !

- Te laisser tranquille ? hurla-t-elle. Alors que je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon amie dans laquelle elle me dit qu'elle est partie et ne reviendra sans doute pas avant un long moment !

- Quand je lui disais au début de son enquête de ne pas jouer avec elle... poursuivit Watson avec dédain. Mais non ! Monsieur Holmes n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et voilà le résultat !

- Bon sang ! enchaîna Meredith en colère. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Le pire, c'est que Holmes l'aimait lui aussi... et il est par terre maintenant ! Cet homme froid et indifférent est donc non seulement capable d'aimer mais aussi de souffrir ! J'aurais bien donné dix ans de ma vie pour apprendre une chose pareille ! Elle a lieu sous mes yeux !

- Watson, fis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Taisez-vous !

- NON Holmes je ne me tairai pas ! clama-t-il au milieu de la salle de bain. Je vous ai vu depuis le haut de la falaise, lorsque vous aviez plongé pour aller la sauver ! Dieu du ciel, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous pouviez être si doux, si délicat... écorché vif que vous étiez en constatant qu'elle ne respirait plus ! J'entends encore le cri de douleur que vous avez poussé ! Vous êtes donc bel et bien capable d'aimer !

- Mes craintes auraient été les mêmes pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! fis-je.

- Non Holmes ! Jamais vous n'auriez caressé notre joue ainsi ! Jamais vous ne nous auriez serré de manière si aimante dans vos bras ! Quant au baiser amoureux sur le front et sur les lèvres, seule Hélène y a eu droit ! Vous auriez sans aucun doute plongé pour nous sauver, mais nous n'aurions pas eu droit à toutes ces démonstrations d'amour... Elle, oui, parce que vous l'aimez... et vous l'avez chassée !

- Sherlock ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de t'engager ? Tu aimes Hélène et elle aussi ! Quel était le problème ? Louis ? Tu n'en voulais pas ? Il est adorable pourtant cet enfant !

- Holmes ! fit Watson horrifié. Ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de lui ! Ne me dites pas cela ! Cela briserait cet enfant de se croire responsable de votre rupture !

- Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de Louis ! me menaça Meredith. Qu'Hélène n'ait jamais de regrets de l'avoir prit avec elle ! Non Sherlock, ce n'est pas à cause de _cet enfant_ hein ?

_Que leur répondre ? Que Louis n'avait rien à voir dans mon refus de m'engager ? Watson ne savait rien de mes petits apartés avec Louis... Meredith devait être au courant de plus de choses...La manière dont elle avait appuyé sur le mot « cet enfant » en disait long. _

- Vous ne répondez pas Holmes ? me dit Watson étonné de mon silence. Vous avez perdu votre répartie ? Ou est donc passée votre ironie habituelle ? Celle dont vous usiez lorsque je vous demandais de faire attention... Ou sont donc passées toutes ces répliques mordantes que vous me serviez lorsque je vous mettais en garde contre la dangerosité d'emmener Hélène avec nous en Normandie... avec le statut de femme mariée ! Vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter Holmes et voilà les conséquences : Hélène est partie, elle est seule avec son chagrin... Elle a eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de vous et la voilà bien punie... Vous aussi je pense !

- Silence Watson ! maugréai-je. Toi aussi Meredith ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires et pas des miennes ! Sors d'ici ! (Mon ordre fut hurlé et il résonna dans la pièce).

- Sherlock ! me dit-elle sur un ton menaçant. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever et de t'expliquer sur ta conduite inqualifiable ! Ton ami a raison : tu l'as emmené en Normandie, à Paris, tu as continué à la fréquenter à votre retour... Bref, tu nous as donné tous les signes d'un possible mariage entre vous ! Et maintenant, tu lui dis « non » ? Mais es-tu devenu fou ?

- Sors d'ici ! hurlai-je de nouveau car je voulais être seul avec mon chagrin.

- NON ! me rétorqua-t-elle en haussant le ton elle aussi. Je vais t'attraper par la peau du cou et te traîner dans le salon !

- Occupe toi de tes affaires et non des miennes ! lui dis-je en lui jetant un regard méchant.

- Hélène était _mon_ amie et cela me donne un droit de regard sur son départ et sur la responsabilité qui t'échoit ! Tu lui as fait énormément de mal et tu risques de devoir en répondre ! Ce que tu lui as fait est... il n'y a même pas de mot pour le dire !

- Ignoble ! fit Watson. Indigne, déshonorant ! Vous l'avez déshonorée Holmes ! C'est méprisable, odieux, abject, révoltant, scandaleux...

- Vous comptez me réciter tout le dictionnaire des synonymes ? lui dis-je en retrouvant un peu de mon ironie.

- Je doute que dans sa douleur Hélène trouve la force de faire de l'ironie ! Foutre Dieu Holmes ! Elle crève de douleur quelque part et on ne sait même pas où ! Et Louis ? Vous y avez pensé à ce gosse ? Il adore Hélène et doit souffrir autant qu'elle en la voyant plus bas que terre !

_Oh que oui j'y pensais ! À tous les deux même ! Une partie de ma douleur venait de leur souffrance à eux !_

Mes deux tortionnaires tournèrent la tête en entendant notre porte s'ouvrir et j'entendis Meredith fort étonnée s'exclamer :

- Amélia ? Mais que fais-tu donc ici ?

- Elle a sans doute envie de l'engueuler elle aussi ! fit Watson.

Amélia le poussa sans ménagement et vint vers moi :

- Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? me demanda-t-elle en prenant le drap autour de mon cou pour m'essuyer le visage. Je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé mais le temps de réaliser quoi que soit, Meredith avait déjà filé avec le seul fiacre...

- Evidemment ! fit Meredith en râlant. Tu vas encore le défendre ! Pourtant, il est coupable dans ce cas-ci et totalement indéfendable !

Mon ancienne gouvernante se redressa et leur fit face à tous les deux :

- Bien sur que je le défendrai toujours ! Cela fait vingt ans que je le considère comme mon fils et une mère se doit de défendre son fils !

- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Meredith en hurlant. Tu sais pourquoi Hélène est partie ? Parce que MONSIEUR ici présent ne veut pas s'engager ! Parce que MONSIEUR ne veut pas d'elle à ses côtés ! Alors qu'il l'aime !

- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! lui répliqua-t-elle en montant d'un ton. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est assez mal en point comme ça ? Et vous, au lieu de l'aider en vous comportant comme des vrais amis, vous l'enfoncez encore plus ! Vous espériez quoi en vous conduisant de la sorte ? Le faire descendre encore plus bas ? N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il était déjà au trente-sixième dessous ? Ses fautes il les connaît ! Il est grand assez que pour se faire des reproches tout seul ! Relevez-le au lieu de l'enfoncer !

Watson et Meredith baissèrent les yeux, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient dépassés les limites. Je ne pouvais même pas leur en vouloir de s'être comporté ainsi car ils avaient raison : je n'avais pas écouté les mises en garde de Watson et j'avais entraîné Hélène vers le point de non retour...

Coupable sur toute la ligne et indéfendable !

Quant à Meredith, cela faisait sûrement longtemps qu'elle espérait que je finisse par m'engager avec Hélène et elle devait souffrir de savoir son amie partie, le coeur en peine à cause de moi...

Ayant assez entendu de reproches pour cette journée, je me relevai et titubai jusqu'à l'entrée pour tenter de regagner ma chambre. Ensuite, je pourrais sortir par mon passage et m'enfuir pour pouvoir respirer et me terrer dans un coin !

- Où vas-tu mon poussin ? me demanda Amélia angoissée.

- Dans ma chambre ! répondis-je brusquement. Et j'apprécierais qu'on me laisse tranquille !

Je poussai ma porte et entrai dans ma chambre. Le bouton de porte fut coincé par le dossier d'une chaise et je m'assis sur mon lit.

Mes mains tremblaient, tout mon corps était secoué par des frissons.


	62. 4è:chap 163: Ouvre cette porte

**Message pour Skarine** : Ton assassin refuse d'être viré car il veut s'assurer que je publierai bien les chapitres avec le grand retour de « qui tu sais ». Imagine que je meure, tu n'aurais jamais la suite ! Avec ton assassin chez moi, tu l'auras ! Il la publiera lui-même !

Oui, la torture de Holmes va durer un peu... beaucoup ? Il doit se rendre compte de ce qu'il a perdu et cela ne lui fait pas de tort de se faire secouer les puces par Watson et Meredith qui se voyaient déjà témoin d'un beau mariage... et qui au final se retrouvent avec rien du tout, hormis deux êtres qui s'aiment et qui sont séparés : un imbécile qui souffre à Londres et l'autre qui se meurt d'amour en France.

Le grand qui console le petit ? En fait, pour la première enquête de la partie 5 (un document à authentifier sans avoir accès au document...), je ne comptais même pas faire intervenir Mycroft et puis je me suis dit « mais pourquoi ne pas faire la réunion entre le client de Holmes, Holmes et le maître chanteur (qui n'est pas celui d'Appledore) au Diogène's Club ? » et cela m'a ouvert les portes de l'imaginaire pour une petite scène marrante entre Mycroft et « je ne dis pas qui ».

Si je trouve l'inspiration pour une scène entre le grand qui console le petit (pas trop touchant car ce sont des hommes et c'est Holmes !) je l'écris !

Watson et Meredith reviendront après pour les excuses...

**Attention, grosses révélations dans le chapitre qui suit !**

**

* * *

**

_« Deux êtres qui s'aiment sont plus unis par les larmes que par la joie »._

_**Jean Filiatrault (homme de lettres québécois) **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 163 : Ouvre où j'enfonce cette porte ! (Le 08 décembre)**

On frappa à ma porte mais je ne répondis pas.

- Ouvre-moi cette porte poussin ! Nous devons discuter !

- Amélia, soupirai-je. Laisse-moi seul s'il te plait !

- NON ! Je n'ai pas sacrifié plus de dix ans de ma vie pour t'abandonner maintenant ! S'il t'arrivait malheur, je ne m'en remettrais pas ! Ouvre-moi cette porte ou je la défonce !

Pas d'autre choix que d'aller lui ouvrir ! Elle en serait tout à fait capable en plus !

Je retirai la chaise qui bloquait la porte et je lui ouvris. Les deux autres étaient toujours dans la pièce principale. Amélia se tourna vers eux et leur donna ses ordres sur un ton sec :

- Meredith, rentre à la maison ! Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! Quant à vous docteur Watson, allez faire un tour dehors, cela vous fera du bien !

Et ma gouvernante entra dans ma chambre, claqua la porte et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit. Prenant le drap éponge, elle me frictionna la tête pour me sécher les cheveux humides.

- Tout ce que tu risques d'attraper, c'est la mort avec des cheveux humides !

Une fois que ce fut terminé, elle tenta de me recoiffer avec ses doigts mais ce fut peine perdue !

- Allez Sherlock raconte-moi tout ! m'enjoignit-elle. Pourquoi as-tu refusé de t'engager avec Hélène ?

- Je n'ai rien refusé...

- Quoi ? fit-elle étonnée de ma réponse.

- Enfin, oui et non... Je ne lui avais pas encore donné ma réponse lorsqu'elle est partie en France. Mais elle s'en est doutée... Je lui avais assez souvent répété que je n'étais pas un homme à marier... Elle s'est contentée d'anticiper mon refus et de me quitter avant que ce ne soit moi qui la quitte !

- Oh mon chéri ! me dit-elle en m'entourant de ses bras. Tu en avais bien l'intention alors ? Elle t'a juste quitté avant que tu ne la quitte elle ?

- Oui... c'est plus facile par lettre...

- Oh, elle n'a pas du l'écrire de gaieté de cœur ! La petite était courageuse, je l'avais déjà deviné, mais là, elle force mon respect et mon admiration ! Te quitter avant que toi tu ne la quittes ! Fallait oser le faire ! Ainsi, elle n'entendra pas ton refus... Par contre toi, tu as lu le sien... et cela t'as fichu en l'air... malgré le fait que tu avais l'intention de l'envoyer balader !

- Crois-tu que c'était le cœur léger que j'allais lui répondre « non » ? Watson et Meredith ne se rendent pas compte...

- Ne sois pas en colère contre eux ! Tes amis ont espérés que vous vous mettriez ensemble ! Tu sais, le jour où tu étais allé trouver Meredith sur son lieu de travail pour lui demander d'aller accueillir Hélène à la gare et de l'accompagner chez tes clients cambriolés...

- Oui et alors ? Qu'est ce que l'enquête chez Fairwood, Cameron et Lister à avoir dans l'histoire ?

- Meredith est venue me trouver ce soir là et m'a dit : « demain, je vais accueillir ma future belle-soeur à la gare ». Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris de qui elle parlait et j'ai pensé à une future épouse d'un de ses frères... Ce qui m'a étonné vu tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir ! Elle m'a expliqué que je faisais fausse route et qu'elle n'avait _qu'un seul frère_ ! Toi Sherlock ! Elle m'a raconté ta visite et le fait que tu demandais à une ancienne cliente d'aller relever les indices à ta place. Toi ! (Elle eu un éclat de rire). Demander ce travail là à une femme ! Et tu savais déjà qu'elle avait la même taille que Meredith pour l'achat de la robe !

- Oui et alors ? répétai-je. J'étais bloqué à Baker Street ! J'avais besoin d'une personne capable et inconnue !

Amélia me regarda en souriant et passa son bras sur mes épaules :

- Meredith avait déjà compris que tu en pinçais pour la jeune fille ! Si tu savais comme elle était enchantée à l'idée de rencontrer cette demoiselle qui faisait battre ton coeur ! Hélène nous a plus dès le premier coup d'œil ! Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Hélène avait accepté d'aller relever les indices chez tes clients ?

- Pour me rendre service en échange de ce que j'avais fait pour elle...

- Oui, je veux bien le croire, mais uniquement pour aller relever les indices chez tes clients ! Encore que, peu de femmes auraient accepté d'y aller en compagnie d'une prostituée et d'un inverti !

- Hélène est large d'esprit... commençai-je avant de m'interrompre brusquement.

Un détail venait de me revenir en mémoire : Hélène ne pensait pas grand bien des femmes qui vendaient leurs charmes ! Je me souvenais bien de son regard de déception, de désillusion, la grimace de dégoût lorsque Percy lui avait appris qu'il m'avait croisé au Blue Lagon... « L'idole qui chute de son piédestal » avait même dit son ancien fiancé.

- Tu viens de te rappeler une chose toi, me dit Amélia. Elle n'a pas accepté QUE pour te rendre service ! De plus, pour partir avec toi en Normandie sous le statut de femme mariée, dormir dans la même chambre que toi... il fallait qu'elle t'aime Sherlock ! C'est par amour qu'elle a fait tout ça, pour être avec toi, pour se rapprocher de toi ! Nous, nous l'avions compris tout de suite !

- Mais nous l'avions déjà fait avant de partir... le jour même de la mort de son beau-père et de Percy.

- Certes, il y a eu cet épisode malheureux... sans lui, vous n'auriez sans doute jamais franchi le pas et tu n'aurais pas accepté l'enquête en Normandie car tu n'aurais jamais osé lui demander ce genre de service... Mon grand, j'ai connu beaucoup de femmes violées, qu'elles soient vierge ou non, mais aucune n'a demandé ensuite à leur sauveur de le faire avec elles ! Si Hélène a franchi le pas, c'est parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi ! Ce fut à cause de ça qu'elle a osé te demander ce genre de chose... et sûrement parce qu'il y avait eu des signes entre vous deux avant... le corps envoie des signaux que seul l'inconscient est capable de lire !

- Elle m'avait troublé lorsque sa manche avait frôlée la mienne et nous nous étions embrassés sous le porche... Elle m'a avoué ensuite qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : que je la couche sur un lit...

- Voilà ! Échange de signaux... Vous étiez amoureux mais elle fut la seule à s'en rendre compte ! Quand t'es-tu rendu compte que tu éprouvais de l'amour pour elle ?

- Presque au début... elle m'avait vraiment troublé ! J'avais mal au ventre quand je l'ai quitté après l'avoir reconduite chez sa tante. Et tout fou à l'idée de la revoir pour le compte rendu de son enquête et encore plus fou à l'idée de passer un mois en sa compagnie... même si j'avais essayé de prendre mes distances ! C'est elle qui est venue vers moi...

- Seule une femme amoureuse pouvait faire une chose pareille ! Ou alors une femme de petite vertu, mais ce n'était pas le genre de la maison...

- Non, elle était timide au début... ce genre de chose ne la tentait pas trop...

- Sauf le soir où elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle t'aimait !

- Bon sang, fis-je en me penchant en avant. Ai-je donc été si aveugle ?

- Oui mon chou ! Elle t'aime depuis le premier jour ! Toi aussi tu l'aimes !

- C'est lorsqu'elle fut en danger que je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à elle plus que tout ! Je lui ai même dit « mon amour »... Mes sentiments pour elle m'ont sautés aux yeux le jour où je l'ai sortie de l'eau...

- Ses plus beaux moments, c'est à toi qu'elle le doit !

- Ses pires aussi !

- Malheureusement...

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut Amélia qui reprit la conversation :

- Sherlock... Hélène aimait l'opéra elle aussi...

- Oui...

- Elle est musicienne comme toi, sauf qu'elle, c'est le piano...

- Oui.

- Doué pour la déduction...

- En effet... brouillonne dans ses déductions, mais tout a fait capable d'observer et de déduire.

- Aimant les chevaux comme toi...

- Plus que moi même...

- Amoureuse de Londres elle aussi...

- Oui, continuai-je d'acquiescer malgré le fait que je savais très bien où Amélia était en train de m'emmener.

- Elle n'avait pas la ferme intention de ne jamais y habiter, ni de quitter l'Angleterre et son climat détestable ?

- Oh non !

- Trouvait-elle que « détective consultant » ce n'était pas un vrai métier ?

- Non...

- Bref, tu avais plus de point commun avec elle que tu n'en as jamais eu avec notre chère Christine...

- Oui... Je savais que c'était à cela que tu voulais en venir !

- A-t-elle demandée que tu oublies Christine ?

- Non, jamais... que du contraire même...

- Alors pourquoi mon grand ? Tu avais une occasion en or de refaire ta vie avec une femme qui te convenait bien ! Cela fait dix ans que tu te morfonds avec tes souvenirs et que tu te bats avec ta conscience...

- Je le sais... mon passé est toujours dans mon dos et tous les jours je me dis que j'ai été lâche ! Je n'ai même pas été capable de la protéger elle et notre enfant ! Totalement incapable ! Mon père me l'avait assez souvent répété que je n'étais un bon à rien...

- Tu avais dix ans de moins ! Et ton père n'est pas une référence ! Tout ce qu'il s'avait faire c'était briser les gens ! Moi je suis fière de toit ! Mycroft est fier comme un paon de son petit frère !

- J'ai hérité de sa propension à savoir briser les gens... et je fus incapable de tenir tête à mon père... un incapable... voilà ce que je suis dans le fond ! Je peux résoudre des enquêtes avec les fils enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre mais pour les choses de la vie, je suis un bon à rien et Christine en a fait les frais... Comment veux-tu que j'aille de l'avant ? Ma conscience me torture toujours...

- Sherlock, j'ai aimé Christine comme si c'était ma fille, mais tu dois tourner la page ! Sinon cela va te ronger de l'intérieur et te consumer entièrement ! Va de l'avant Sherlock et vit ta vie nom de dieu ! Hélène est faite pour toi !

- C'est trop tard Amélia ! Cela me ronge depuis trop longtemps. En plus, j'allais dire « non » à Hélène et vu qu'elle est partie et que je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve...

- De toute façon, aller la rechercher maintenant serait une erreur ! Te souviens-tu de ce que disait Patrick au sujet des jeunes chevaux un peu trop fougueux ?

- « Laisse lui taper son feu ! » me rappelai-je facilement tellement il l'avait prononcée cette phrase.

- Oui, fais pareil avec Hélène, laisse-la respirer et « taper son feu ». Cela ne fait que neuf mois qu'elle est libre de toutes entraves... Laisse la courir, laisse lui faire ce qu'elle a envie, et quand le moment sera venu, elle reviendra !

- Qu'en sais-tu ? fis-je avec le rire d'un qui n'y croit pas une seule seconde.

- Mais espèce d'imbécile ! Cette fille t'aime, ne l'oublie pas ! Alors un jour elle franchira le seuil de ta demeure et ce jour là, ne soit pas trop dur avec elle ! Que du contraire, prend la dans tes bras et supplie là de te pardonner tes erreurs ! Mets-toi à genoux même !

- Me mettre à genoux ? fis-je incrédule. Amélia, tu te sens bien ?

- OUI ! cria-t-elle avec toute la colère dont elle était capable. Tu t'es conduis comme un rustre avec elle ! Crois-tu qu'elle est joyeuse en ce moment même ? Non ! Elle est sans doute par terre elle aussi et souffre autant que toi ! Tout cela parce que tu as eu peur de t'engager ! Donc, tu te mettras à genoux et tu lui demanderas pardon !

- C'est toi qui me cries dessus maintenant ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère sur toi Sherlock, mais je préfère te crier dessus pour que tu comprennes bien que _dans ce cas-ci_, tu es responsable ! Pas dans la mort de Christine !

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut avec les lèvres qui tremblaient un peu.

- Tu sais, quand ton père a détruit ta mère, elle m'avait confié un jour que s'il lui avait demandé pardon comme il aurait dû le faire – c'est à dire à genoux ! – elle lui aurait pardonné au bout d'un moment... mais il ne l'a pas fait et cela a prit des proportions énormes ! Ton père n'avait même pas été capable de lui présenter des excuses valables, même pas prit la peine de raser les murs, même pas jugé nécessaire de renouveler ses excuses tous les jours jusqu'à ce que ta mère lui pardonne ! S'il l'avait fait, les choses auraient été différentes...

- Racontes-moi ce qu'il lui a fait ! l'implorai-je. Mycroft refuse de le faire !

- à quoi bon... cela ne servira à rien, juste à te faire souffrir ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'en rajouter...

- J'ai déjà atteint le fond de l'abîme ! Il ne m'est pas possible de descendre plus bas, sauf si il arrivait une chose de grave à Hélène. De plus, je viens de te raconter beaucoup de choses... ce qui est peu inhabituel chez moi, pour ne pas dire « exceptionnel » ! Et puis, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé entre eux !

- Bien... me dit-elle résignée. Si tu veux avoir encore plus mal...

- Je veux juste comprendre les choses Amélia ! Savoir pourquoi un couple qui s'aimait en est arrivé là ! Un homme et une femme se rencontrent, tombent amoureux, se marient, ont un enfant et ensuite, au deuxième, tout dégénère !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Il est vrai que en amour l'on communique beaucoup de signes qui ne sont détectables que par l'inconscient. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que le subconscient lit comme informations...

Je ne suis pas sadique et je vous donne la suite le même jour...


	63. 4è:chap 163bis:L'origine de mon malheur

**Chapitre 163 bis : L'origine de tout mon malheur**

- Bien... Ta mère a fait plusieurs fausses couches et pour une femme, perdre un enfant, c'est terrible ! C'est surtout lors de la naissance des jumelles que tout à commencé à partir de travers : elles sont nées à deux mois du terme et n'ont pas survécu longtemps, même pas le temps que ta pauvre mère prenne la première dans ses bras et c'était fini... la deuxième n'a pas survécu plus longtemps. Ton père voulait d'autres enfants, il voulait encore réessayer, mais ta mère a dit « non pas question ». Je peux la comprendre, elle avait souffert physiquement et surtout moralement. Ce fut une dépression pour elle et rien n'arrivait à la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Amélia soupira, posa ses mains sur sa robe, lissa un pli imaginaire et reprit son explication :

- Ton père n'était pas le genre d'homme à se montrer trop affectueux et il n'a pas su la consoler comme il le fallait, elle s'est sentie abandonnée. Lui, c'était un homme et on lui avait toujours appris à ne pas extérioriser sa peine, alors il s'est jeté dans le travail et a un peu délaissé ta mère. Le cercle vicieux venait de commencer ! Une femme qui n'a pas le moral n'a pas envie d'avoir des relations charnelles avec son mari... De plus, il y avait le risque de tomber enceinte encore une fois ! Alors Sieger est allé se consoler dans d'autre bras ! Discrètement au début, puis il s'est mit à fréquenter des gens mal intentionné dans les bars qui l'ont conduits sur la pente de l'alcool !

- Pourtant mon père ne buvait pas d'après mes souvenirs...

- Il avait arrêté ! Au moins une chose intelligente qu'il a faite ! Bref, ton salopard de père n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de ramener ses conquêtes d'une nuit au domicile conjugal ! Ton frère n'était pas là, heureusement ! Mais ta mère oui ! Imagine sa douleur lorsqu'elle est tombée sur ton père en train de s'amuser avec une donzelle de petite vertu ! L'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout la trompait, sous leur toit, trois mois à peine après la mort de ses deux filles ! Elle, elle souffrait de leur mort et monsieur Holmes senior s'amusait à la gaudriole !

- C'est un épisode que je ne connaissais pas...

- Ta mère m'a tout raconté un soir... et ton père ne s'est pas privé de me le confirmer ! Bref, ta mère est descendue encore plus profondément dans son désespoir. Elle était seule avec son chagrin alors qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler ! Mais dès qu'elle essayait d'aborder la mort des enfants, ton père la rabrouait et il refusait d'en discuter parce que lui, c'était le contraire : en parler lui faisait mal ! Quand je te disais que c'était un cercle vicieux ! Bref, je t'épargnerai toutes les fois où ton père a amené ses conquêtes dans la maison et toutes les choses qu'il hurlait pour que ta mère l'entende ! Seigneur ! Tout cela parce que l'un avait besoin de se confier et l'autre pas !

- Mon père était un sacré salopard !

- Oui mon poussin ! Mais je ne sais pas si je dois t'en dire plus ou si tu es capable de déduire ce qui s'est passé un soir... le soir où tout a basculé dans l'horreur...

Je pris une grande inspiration pour parler à voix haute de ce que je me doutais depuis un certain temps... à force de glaner des petits détails à gauche à droite, on finit par se faire une idée de l'infamie de son propre père, même si on essaye de ne pas y penser :

- Vu que père voulait encore des enfants, vu que mère n'en voulait plus, vu qu'elle faisait chambre à part pour éviter de se retrouver enceinte, vu qu'elle devait le haïr pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir... vu que malgré tout cela je suis quand même né et vu que ma mère m'a haï dès le départ... je ne vois qu'une seule hypothèse...

Heureusement que j'étais assis parce que je pense que si j'avais été debout, je me serais écroulé après avoir tiré mes conclusions...

- Hélène a détesté son enfant, continuai-je en tremblant. Pour la même raison que ma mère m'a haï... Oh non ! m'écriai-je.

- Malheureusement oui... Ton père est rentré un soir, complètement ivre, il est monté et a ouvert la porte de la chambre de ta mère avec son passe-partout... La suite n'a pas du être agréable pour elle. Sieger était saoul, brutal, elle a reçu des coups et il ne lui a pas demandé son avis pour le faire... Neuf mois après, tu naissais Sherlock...

Une fois de plus j'avais envie de hurler mais le cri s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Mon père avait violé ma mère !

Amélia m'entoura une fois de plus de ses bras :

- Comprends-tu pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu t'en parler et pourquoi ton frère en fut malade le jour où il appris ce que son père – son idole ! – avait osé faire à sa mère qu'il adorait !

- Un vrai salopard ! m'exclamai-je avec dégoût. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me haïr...

- Le jour où elle a compris qu'elle était enceinte, elle a juré devant ton père que jamais elle ne s'occuperait de cet enfant, que jamais elle ne l'aimerait, que jamais elle ne ferait un geste vers lui et que si elle le perdait, elle en serait heureuse. Ce serait la punition de ton père. Ta mère était orgueilleuse et elle a tenu à respecter son serment ! Pourtant, je peux te jurer qu'elle a eu très dur de le respecter ! Cela a prit quelques années, mais au final, elle t'aimait mon grand !

- N'importe quoi ! Jamais une parole, jamais une marque d'affection ! Le jour où je suis monté sur le jeune étalon un peu trop fougueux et qu'il m'a débarqué dans l'étang, mère était à la cuisine avec toi, pourtant, c'est toi qui t'es précipitée pour me relever et vérifier que je n'avais rien. Pas elle !

- Si Sherlock... je n'ai pas vu ta chute, je tournai le dos à la fenêtre. C'est ta mère qui t'a vu tomber et c'est elle qui s'est levée en criant ! Je te le jure ! Sans son serment stupide, elle aurait couru plus vite que moi à ton secours... et lorsque j'ai eu fini de te faire prendre un bain chaud et de te faire boire des tisanes, ta mère m'attendait pour me demander de tes nouvelles.

- Est-ce vrai ? lui demandai-je.

- Sur la tête de mon véritable fils que je n'ai plus ! me jura-t-elle. Comme disait un de mes clients, un capitaine de navire : « que le grand cric me croque si je mens ! ». Ta mère t'aimait en silence mon chou...

- Bon sang, m'exclamai-je le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Oui ! Tu peux le dire ! Mais son orgueil l'a toujours empêché de te l'avouer ! Mon Dieu, ton père aurait pu savoir qu'elle t'aimait en fin de compte ! Plutôt mourir que de lui avouer elle avait fini par aimer son cadet ! Plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules ta mère !

_Moi aussi je m'étais entêté à ne pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments à l'égard d'Hélène. Moi aussi j'avais joué à l'indifférent devant Watson, joué à celui qui n'éprouvait rien pour elle... Même après m'être fait surprendre le doigt dans le pot de confiture, j'avais continué à le nier... Je ne voulais pas ressembler à mon père mais en fait, c'est à ma mère que je commençais à ressembler ! Non, je lui ressemblais à bien des égards..._

- Le jour où tu as envoyé promener ta mère, peu de temps avant sa mort...

- Ne me le rappelle pas Amélia ! implorai-je en me rappelant mes paroles ce maudit jour là. Tu es plus sadique que Watson et Meredith réunis ! Je les regrette un peu avec ce que je viens d'apprendre...

- Crevons l'abcès Sherlock ! Mais vidons le aussi ! Et posons un pansement dessus pour faciliter la guérison. Ta mère avait mérité tes invectives ce jour là... elle t'avais ignorée pendant treize longues années et tu en avais pâti ! Te demander pardon alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort n'était pas une bonne idée. Je l'ai suppliée des centaines de fois de te parler, de t'expliquer les choses... mais las, elle n'a jamais voulu... La honte et tout le reste... Trop difficile d'expliquer à son fils l'acte ignoble du père.

Amélia s'essuya le coin de l'œil avec son mouchoir et soupira un grand coup encore une fois :

- Je sais qu'elle a souffert du comportement ignoble de ton père, je peux comprendre qu'au départ elle ne t'ait pas aimé, mais bon, son entêtement, j'étais contre ! Je ne me suis jamais privée pour lui dire ma façon de penser ! Et elle ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur ! J'étais la jeune maîtresse de son mari, la « gouvernante » de son fils, elle savait que je te considérais comme mon fils et malgré tout, elle m'adorait ! Au moins, avec moi, elle pouvait parler et vider son sac ! Elle n'aurait jamais osé en parler à sa mère... Ta grand-mère n'a jamais su pourquoi sa fille n'aimait pas son petit garçon...

- Il valait mieux je pense... Ma grand-mère était adorable...

- Oui. Bref, les jours qui ont précédés sa mort, ton père et elle ont longuement parlé. Toi, tu étais partit en courant après lui avoir dit le fond de ta pensée et tu es resté absent plus d'une semaine...

J'avais traîné dans les campagnes pendant plus d'une semaine. À mon retour, ma mère était décédée, la maladie l'avait emportée et mon père m'avait fait passer un très sale quart d'heure. Amélia m'avait ramassé et s'était vengée ensuite, bien plus tard... mon père l'avait senti passer le coup du laxatif à la place du sirop pour la toux...

- Ton père s'est excusé devant ta mère pour son comportement ignoble et ils ont mit beaucoup de choses au point. Je n'avais jamais vu le grand Sieger pleurer de ma vie... sauf ce jour là ! Toutes ces années d'horreur, toutes ces années où ils ne s'étaient adressés la parole que pour s'invectiver, voilà qu'ils se parlaient normalement ! Il a fallu que ta mère soit à l'article de la mort pour que ton père lui demande pardon à genoux et se rende enfin compte de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait...

- Cela ne lui a pas servi de leçon pour la suite... j'ai dérouillé et il m'a joué un bien vilain tour avec Christine...

- En effet... Que veux-tu, son père lui avait matraqué dans la tête qu'un homme devait être fort ! Que les enfants devaient l'être eux aussi ! Et ton père voulait une belle alliance entre toi et la fille du vicomte Byrnes...

- Qu'elle potiche celle-là ! m'exclamai-je au souvenir de cette gourde que mon père voulait que j'épouse. Enfin, au moins elle a vite compris que je ne voulais pas d'elle ! Mais je me suis toujours demandé si ce n'était pas elle qui nous avait dénoncé car elle m'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Christine dans la clairière...

- Non, ce n'est pas elle. Tes sentiments étaient partagés, elle non plus ne te voulait pas ! Crois-moi, elle a dû être soulagée en te voyant avec Christine ! Elle a épousée un clerc de notaire et elle est très heureuse notre potiche ! Pour moi, les seuls coupables d'avoir vendu la mèche sont la mère de Christine ou sa sœur cadette. Elles seules auraient pu savoir où elle se trouvait car Christine leur faisait confiance et aurait pu elle même leur indiquer le lieu de sa cachette...

- Je n'ai jamais osé enquêter... trop peur de ce que je risquais de découvrir.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas t'engager avec Hélène ? me demanda-t-elle.

- La peur... toutes mes peurs ! Surtout celle de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes, ne pas être à la hauteur pour élever Louis, peur que mon métier n'influence sur ma vie de famille, peur qu'ils ne deviennent des cibles idéales pour mes ennemis...

- Je peux te comprendre mon chéri, mais sans essayer tu ne le sauras jamais !

- Essayer et rater c'est hors de question pour moi ! Et puis, avec quoi l'aurais-je fais vivre ? Les revenus de mon métier ne suffiraient pas à nourrir un ménage avec un enfant... encore moins avec un deuxième !

- Mon grand, Hélène perçoit un revenu de 750 livres par an ! C'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour faire tourner un ménage ! Ajoute à cela les gains qu'elle et toi avez obtenus après votre enquête et voilà un jeune couple bien paré pour débuter dans la vie !

- Une femme qui fait vivre son mari avec ses rentes ! m'indignai-je. C'est à l'homme de nourrir sa famille, pas à la femme !

- Tu as des revenus Sherlock ! Ils croupissent sur un compte en banque et te font des intérêts chaque année !

- L'argent touché en héritage lors du décès de ma mère ? fis-je sarcastique. Jamais je n'y toucherai ! Qu'il pourrisse cet argent ! Enfin, non, parce que en cas de décès de ma part, l'argent ira à Louis...

- Cet argent te revient de droit Sherlock... tu aurais pu l'utiliser pour faire vivre ta petite famille...

- Non... je m'étais juré dès le départ de ne jamais y toucher, de ne jamais profiter de l'argent de cette mère qui m'avait ignoré si longtemps...

- Pourquoi mon grand ? À l'époque je peux comprendre... Mais tu sais maintenant que ta mère malgré son orgueil t'aimait dans le fond de son coeur. Tu peux l'utiliser le jour où elle reviendra...

Devais-je lui confier ce qui me pesait aussi très lourd sur la conscience ? Ce qui m'avait tourmenté lorsque cela avait percuté dans ma tête ?

Puisque c'était le jour du grand déballage, autant vider son sac !

- Tu sais, quand Christine me disait « partons ailleurs, fuyions », je lui rétorquais que nous n'avions pas de revenu... Elle n'a jamais su la somme indécente qui dormait sur mon compte à la banque... Si je l'avais utilisé pour fuir avec elle, je me dis qu'elle serait peut-être toujours en vie et l'enfant aussi... Mais il était trop tard quand je me suis rappelé que mon père m'avait dit que malgré le fait que je refusais l'argent, il le déposerait quand même sur un compte... Mon frère qui était majeur avait procuration sur mon compte et j'aurais pu lui demander de retirer l'argent à ma place. Malheureusement, j'avais décidé de faire abstraction de tout ce qui concernait ma mère et cet argent en faisait partie. Tu n'as pas idée combien cela me pèse depuis lors...

- Oh mon chéri...me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais, si j'avais eu de l'argent, je vous l'aurais donné, mais je n'avais rien et je n'étais rien ! Une femme a autant de droit qu'un enfant mineur...

- Je sais que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour nous Amélia... C'est trop tard... j'aurais pu faire moi et je ne l'ai pas fait...

- Tu avais l'intention de lui dire « non » à cause de ce tourment qui te pèse toujours sur la conscience ?

- Non... Pas que pour cela... c'était un point de détail comparé à d'autres pierres d'achoppements... et Dieu sait combien j'en ai !

- Le souvenir de Christine qui te hantera toujours ?

- Oui. De plus, j'ai juré sur sa tombe qu'elle serait la seule femme de ma vie à laquelle j'avais proposé le mariage...

- Oh non Sherlock ! se lamenta-t-elle. Encore des serments ! Regarde où ils ont entraîné ta mère ! Regarde où ils t'ont entraîné toi ! Tu avais oblitéré de ton esprit l'argent qui dormait sur un compte ! Repense aux souffrances qu'elle et toi avez vécues !

- Sans mariage, pas d'issue possible ! J'ai juré Amélia et je ne reviendrai pas sur mon serment !

- Tu connais mon avis sur la tombe et l'envie que j'ai toujours eue de vérifier si...

- Je te l'interdis ! m'écriai-je en me levant. Laisse les morts reposer en paix Amélia...

- Juste pour avoir l'esprit tranquille...

- Non, quoique tu découvres, cela ne te donnera pas l'esprit tranquille ! Si tu découvres une tombe vide, cela ne voudra pas dire qu'elle est vivante, mais simplement qu'ils l'ont enterrée ailleurs... Et si tu trouves un corps... Non seulement tu auras une dernière vision d'elle qui ne sera pas agréable, mais en plus, rien ne te prouvera que ce soit bien elle...

- Je sais mon grand, mais moi, pour que je fasse mon deuil, je dois voir le corps !

- Si elle était vivante, elle nous l'aurait signalé, tu ne crois pas...

- Oui, me dit-elle en gémissant.

- C'est bien, lui dis-je en me rasseyant à ses côtés. Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne.

- Mon but premier était de te réconforter, pas de te donner d'autres peines...

- Cela m'aidera à mieux comprendre certaines choses...

- En tout cas, sois patient, elle te reviendra ! J'en suis persuadée !

- Cela ne changera rien au fait que ce jour là, je n'aurais toujours pas envie de m'engager !

- Fais-moi plaisir Sherlock, prends un papier et inscrit tes émotions, celles que tu éprouves en ce moment même, écrit des mots gentils... ce papier, tu le conserveras et tu le lui remettras lorsqu'elle reviendra... Ce jour là, tu te mettras à genoux et tu lui demanderas pardon ! Parce que même si elle avait décidé de ne pas revenir après son accouchement, si elle avait été certaine que tu allais lui dire « oui », elle serait déjà ici ! Et je ne serais pas là à te parler du passé qui te hante !

- Je sais... mais je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirai le jour de son retour... je ne sais d'ailleurs pas quand elle reviendra...

- Tu as du temps pour y réfléchir mon grand ! Regarde dans quel état tu es depuis que tu sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas ! Pourtant, tu voulais la quitter ! Comment aurais-tu fais pour lui annoncer en face que tu ne voulais pas vivre avec elle ? Comment aurais-tu géré cette douleur atroce qui s'est emparée de toi à la lecture de sa lettre ?

- C'était là mon plus grand problème... Lui annoncer... En quelque sorte, le fait de m'envoyer une lettre a résolu le problème...

- Mais ça t'a fait mal quand même ! Donc, tu n'avais pas envie de la quitter...

- Non, je n'avais pas envie... mais je devais le faire...

- En fin de compte, ils ont eu raison de te crier dessus nos deux lascars. Ils ont espéré et ils voient leurs rêves s'effondrer... Meredith a élaboré des plans pour vous laisser seuls tous les deux et le docteur Watson y a collaboré avec plaisir ! Celle que tu considères comme ta soeur est elle aussi au trente-sixième dessous de ne pas voir revenir son amie... C'est la deuxième qu'elle perd...

- Moi aussi c'est la deuxième femme que je perds...

- Pose ta tête sur mes jambes, comme tu le faisais quand tu étais petit et que tu avais besoin de réconfort... Allez, laisse-toi aller ! Personne ne te verra !

- Je n'ai plus dix ans tu sais...

- Couché ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je me mis en chien de fusil et posai ma tête sur ses jambes, comme je le faisais quand j'étais un petit garçon... et que j'avais un gros chagrin.

Sa main passa dans mes cheveux encore un peu humide.

- Tu peux même pleurer si tu veux...

- N'exagérons pas... je m'en remettrai tu sais !

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te croire mon grand ! Je sais combien tu souffres et je sais que tu souffriras jusqu'à son retour... je sais aussi que le fait de revenir en Angleterre ne résoudra pas tout vos problèmes... surtout si tu as toujours peur de t'engager...

C'était cela mon grand problème : le jour de son retour, aurais-je envie de m'engager ? Pas dit... je restai ainsi de longues minutes à me faire consoler par ma gouvernante préférée, puis, je me redressai.

- Je m'en vais Amélia ! J'ai besoin de marcher dehors et de prendre l'air !

- Mets un bonnet tes cheveux sont encore humides et il fait froid dehors !

- Oui ! fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Merci pour tout !

- Pas de bêtise mon grand ! Je tiens trop à toi...

- Je le sais bien ! Je t'adore moi aussi ! Tu as toujours été une mère pour moi !

Amélia me regarda avec un grand sourire et des larmes plein les yeux.


	64. 4è:chap 164: Mon paradis et mon enfer

_''J'ai toujours été solide comme la pierre pour eux... Sauf depuis qu'ils savent que tu es ma plus grande faiblesse... '' _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 164 : Mon paradis et mon enfer (Le 08 décembre)**

Laissant Amélia dans ma chambre, je sortis par mon placard. Une fois arrivé dans l'autre pièce, j'endossai une vieille redingote chaude et me coiffai d'un bonnet.

L'air froid de dehors me donna un sacré coup de fouet. Il gelait dehors et les semelles de mes chaussures crissaient sur le sol verglacé.

Tous les gens qui se trouvaient dehors marchaient vite tout en essayant de ne pas tomber, les chapeaux ou bonnets étaient enfoncés jusqu'aux sourcils. La seule chose de visible était la buée qui s'échappait de leurs bouches.

À chaque expiration, je laissais moi aussi échapper le peu de chaleur qui me restait. Tout mon corps était froid et ce n'était pas à cause des températures sous la barre des zéros degré qui en était la cause.

Marchant au hasard des rues, j'essayai de faire le vide dans ma tête. Mais pas moyen ! Hélène m'obsédait ! Son absence totale me faisait cruellement souffrir...

Si elle était revenue en Angleterre, aurai-je continué à la voir et à la fréquenter ? Aurai-je su rester sagement au 221b tout en la sachant dans la même métropole que moi ?

Je pense que non... un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais franchi le seuil de sa porte...

Ce qui n'était plus envisageable si je ne voulais pas faire ma vie avec elle.

_Oh mon aimée ! Ton éloignement me faisait mal. Notre rupture aussi..._

_Mais je ne puis t'en vouloir... dans le fond, c'était cela que je m'apprêtais à faire : rompre avec toi..._

Mes pas me conduisirent devant l'aubette d'un fleuriste... Depuis que je connaissais Meredith, jamais je ne m'étais disputé avec elle.

Je pouvais comprendre sa colère... Elle avait espéré qu'entre Hélène et moi cela se termine par un mariage. Mon amie avait comploté pour que je puisse passer plus de temps avec elle...

J'entrai dans la boutique, choisi un bouquet de roses – ses préférées – et allai dans une de mes planques où je disposais du matériel adéquat pour écrire un petit mot d'excuse à son intention.

_Mon amie,_

_Je ne t'en veux pas pour les mots que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure... je les méritais amplement mais j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas vouloir m'engager dans une vie commune avec Hélène._

_C'est parce que j'apprécie Louis énormément que je ne veux pas mettre son existence en danger. À mes côtés, sa présence ainsi que celle d'Hélène est une faiblesse exploitable par les autres._

_Mais le problème vient principalement de moi et de mes souvenirs maudits. De ce que ma conscience me fait endurer chaque jour qui passe. De ce passé qui me hante comme un fantôme et dont je ne puis me débarasser._

_Je sais que tu en avais rêvé, mais oublie les cérémonies de mariage pour moi..._

_Désolé de te faire souffrir par la même occasion. Mais, c'est moi qu'Hélène ne veut plus voir pour le moment ! Pas toi ! J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de la revoir malgré son exil français._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Sherlock_

Je ressortis de ma planque et j'allai quérir un livreur pour faire déposer les fleurs au domicile privé de Meredith. J'avais hésité pour l'adresse, chez elle ou chez Amélia ?

Je me doutais qu'après une histoire pareille, elle n'aurait pas envie d'en discuter tout de suite avec Amélia. Donc, elle devait se morfondre chez elle !

D'un autre côté, en colère comme elle était et si on y ajoutait son chagrin, cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas envie de se retrouver seule chez elle...

Plus de chance qu'elle soit au domicile privé d'Amélia...

Si elle n'y était pas, il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour faire suivre le bouquet chez elle... De plus, chez Amélia il y avait du monde pour réceptionner les fleurs, pas chez Meredith ! Les fleurs auraient pu y faner avant qu'elle ne les trouve !

Expédition chez Amélia alors !

Une fois les fleurs expédiées, je continuai à marcher dans les rues bruyantes de Londres. Il faisait froid, tout le monde marchait le nez engoncé dans leurs cols, les mains bien enfoncées au plus profond des poches des manteaux.

Le vent était piquant car il venait du nord, mais je m'en fichais. Sa caresse mordante ne me faisait rien. Tout mon esprit était focalisé sur Hélène et sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment.

Elle devait se morfondre sans aucun doute... Se demandait-elle ce que je faisais ? S'était-elle doutée que sa lettre aurait un effet aussi dévastateur sur moi ?

Vu qu'elle avait si bien su lire dans mon coeur et dans les tréfonds de mon âme, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant.

Il était aux alentours de vingt-deux heures lorsque je rentrai par la pièce secrète et repassai en silence dans ma chambre.

Watson n'était pas encore couché car j'entrevis la lumière sous ma porte.

Impossible pour moi d'aller chercher ma cocaïne !


	65. 4è:chap 164bis: Permission d'entrer ?

_Et même_

_Si tu me dis_

_Que c'est fini_

_Que tu t'en vas_

_Et même_

_S'il n'y a pas_

_Le moindre espoir_

_De se revoir_

_Rappelle-toi_

_Où que tu sois dans l'univers_

_Que je bois dans ta rivière_

_Et que je vois dans ta lumière_

_Je n'ai pas su t'aimer_

_Il faut me pardonner_

_Et revenir sur mon rivage_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?_

_**Gloria : Michel Polnareff**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 164 bis : Permission d'entrer dans la chambre ? (Le 08 décembre)**

Ne sachant que faire, j'ôtai mes chaussures et restai assis sur mon lit, juste éclairé par une bougie. L'oreiller ayant été relevé, je pris appui dessus.

Mes jambes se plièrent et je les entourai de mes bras. Ma tête se posa sur mes genoux et je me mis à fixer le mur.

Tout à coup, on frappa à ma porte et j'entendis la voix de mon ami me dire :

- Permission d'entrer dans la chambre ?

Bien, moi qui voulais être seul, c'était raté !

- OUI ! criai-je.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Watson passa timidement la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Désolé de vous déranger Holmes, me dit-il en restant sur le seuil. Mais j'ai entendu l'allumette que l'on grattait et je me suis douté que vous étiez rentré. (Constatant que je restais silencieux, il poursuivit). Puis-je aller m'asseoir à vos côtés ?

Je haussai les épaules pour lui signifier que cela m'était égal. Alors, laissant ma porte ouverte, il se dirigea vers moi et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit.

Voyant que j'étais pieds nus, il ôta ses chaussures lui aussi et étendit ses jambes sur le couvre-lit.

Le silence se fit et nous restâmes appuyé contre la tête du lit.

- Holmes, me fit Watson. Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Vous étiez par terre et mon rôle d'ami consistait à vous aider au lieu de vous enfoncer.

Restant toujours silencieux, je continuai à fixer le point imaginaire. Il poursuivit :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé que cela se finisse ainsi entre vous deux... Bien qu'au départ ce scénario se soit imposé d'emblée dans mon esprit... En découvrant que la jeune cliente qui venait vous demander de l'aide n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber amoureuse de vous et que de votre côté vous ne trouviez rien de mieux à faire qu'être gentil et prévenant à son égard... j'ai crains le pire !

- Vos mises en garde, lui dis-je en sortant de mon mutisme. Toutes les fois où vous m'avez dit de faire attention... celles que je n'ai pas écoutée...

- Effectivement Holmes... moi, je voyais une demoiselle, jolie comme tout – qui était fiancée et qui devait se marier ! – tomber amoureuse du détective de Baker Street... J'avoue que j'ai eu peur en me disant que cette pauvre fille allait se marier en pensant à un autre homme. Qu'elle allait vivre avec un homme qu'elle n'aimerait pas puisque son coeur était resté au 221b. La vie est longue et monotone lorsque l'on aime un homme et que l'on doit en épouser un autre.

- Vous l'avez remarqué de suite alors ? lui demandai-je.

- Bien sûr ! me dit-il avec emphase. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux ! La manière dont elle vous avait regardé lorsque vous vous étiez assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil... ce regard brûlant qu'elle avait en vous observant en train de réfléchir ! La flèche l'avait traversée en plein coeur ! Amoureuse de vous tout simplement ! Et moi, je vous voyais agir de manière différente en sa présence, beaucoup plus tendre, plus amical, joyeux, plaisantant sans cesse... Bref, juste de quoi la harponner un peu plus !

- Je vous jure que je n'avais rien remarqué Watson... Dès le départ je me suis bien entendu avec elle et j'ai pensé que vous étiez jaloux...

- Oh ! fit-il en riant. Je lui aurais fait la cour avec plaisir, mais j'ai bien vu que je n'étais pas son genre !

Ma main passa dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus au passage.

_Oh Hélène ! Tu savais si bien me les ébouriffer mes cheveux... j'avais encore la sensation de ta main passant dans ma chevelure noire de jais._

- Oui Holmes, elle vous aimait et je vous voyais jouer un jeu dangereux avec elle. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passerait le jour où, terminant cette enquête à Stoke Moran, vous lui serreriez la main pour lui dire « adieu ». J'ai imaginé Hélène perdue, l'âme en peine... Puis, le pire a eu lieu : vous vous êtes rendu à Stoke Moran après l'enquête et j'ai vu rouge ce matin là car je pensais que vous alliez profiter d'elle... J'avais déjà vu rouge la veille en croyant que vous aviez eu un comportement indigne d'un gentleman dans la cuisine. Bon, vous m'avez expliqué ensuite qu'elle vous avait demandé de passer pour lui donner le compte-rendu de votre enquête sur son ignoble fiancé...

_Mon pauvre ami ne connaissait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là ! Il ne savait pas que le fiancé était venu avant moi et qu'il avait déjà commis l'innommable sur elle. Nous avions juste un peu arrangé la vérité..._

- Tiens, me fit mon ami. Vous ne me hurlez pas dessus en me disant que vous n'avez rien fait avec elle ce jour là ?

- Je me tais Watson, je vous laisse croire ce que vous voulez !

Il décroisa ses bras et posa ses mains sur ses genoux :

- Ce jour là, après avoir tiré sur le fiancé, vous l'avez consolée d'une manière un peu particulière Holmes... Moi qui pensais que vous n'étiez pas tenté par ce genre de plaisirs... Déjà que vous refusiez les affaires du cœur, mais j'avais toujours pensé fermement que les plaisirs de la chair ne vous tentaient pas non plus... Comme quoi, je vous ai mal cerné Holmes ! La preuve que je ne connais pas vraiment l'homme qui partage le même meublé que moi...

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actes devant vous cher ami !

- Certes Holmes, je vous l'accorde ! Mais si vous aviez fréquenté des femmes fort leste ou des filles de petites vertus, je ne vous aurais rien dit... Mais avec Hélène, c'était différent : non seulement c'était une jeune fille de bonne famille et elle était amoureuse de vous ! Comprenez-vous bien, que sachant cela, je pris peur encore plus ! Cette demoiselle vous aimait, elle vous avait offert sa virginité et vous en aviez profité ! J'étais en colère contre vous Holmes et contre elle aussi ! Je me suis dit que si j'avais une fille, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'elle se comportât ainsi ! Pour moi, elle venait de se passer la corde autour du cou ! Plus de mariage puisque le fiancé était mort... qu'allait-elle devenir ensuite ? Une pauvre fille qui passerait le restant de ses jours à vous chérir dans son cœur et à espérer que vous la demandiez en mariage ? Ou pire : ne risquait-elle pas de mettre fin à ses jours ?

- Voici donc l'origine de vos reproches... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout simplement ?

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il avec un rire ironique. Les fois où j'ai essayé de vous mettre en garde, vous m'avez envoyé promener ! Vous étiez bien trop tenté de goûter sa chair ! Ne le niez pas ! Vos yeux en disaient long sur vos émotions mal placées !

_Il n'avait pas tort, Hélène avait réveillé le désir sexuel que j'avais enterré à la mort de Christine._

- Et puis dire quoi ? « Holmes, attention, Hélène est amoureuse de vous » ? C'était de _vous_ qu'il était question et vous n'êtes pas le plus facile ! Je me trouvais dans une impasse et ma colère a tout balayée sur son passage, ne me laissant que du fiel dans la bouche... J'étais indigné par votre comportement, furieux, agacé, chagriné de vous voir la pervertir ainsi. Je fulminais dans la chambre de l'auberge et tout mon courroux s'est déversé sur vous deux le lendemain au petit-déjeuner. Sur vous parce que ce n'était pas digne d'un homme tel que vous et sur elle parce que je me suis dit qu'elle s'était comportée comme une petite gourde ! J'ai mal agi, je sais ! Je m'en suis excusé auprès d'elle...

- Voilà pourquoi vous avez vu rouge lorsque j'ai fait appel à elle pour aller relever les indices et partir en Normandie...

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Juste de quoi l'enfoncer plus ! Faire vivre Hélène maritalement à vos côtés, dans la même chambre, dans le même lit ! Vous ne vous en êtes pas privé non plus durant votre séjour ! Même à Baker Street vous aviez été la rejoindre dans votre chambre ! Là je me suis dit que cela risquait de finir tragiquement ! Vous jouiez un rôle et elle, elle était ancrée dans la réalité !

- Elle m'a raconté votre petit aparté après la découverte des corps et tout le reste...

- Alors vous pouvez comprendre que j'avais des raisons de craindre pour sa vie après l'enquête non ? Je ne lui en voulais pas personnellement, mais j'ai continué à la regarder avec les yeux d'un père qui voit sa fille se suicider devant lui, pour un homme dont je n'imaginais pas une seconde qu'il pourrait lui rendre son amour ! Cela me faisait mal à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! Mon coeur saignait de la voir se passer le nœud coulant autour du cou et je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle à la fin de l'enquête... J'étais tiraillé entre mon désir de tout lui dire, de la mettre en garde, de lui dire d'arrêter tout... mais d'un autre côté, il était de toute façon trop tard. Mon comportement et mon humeur se sont aigris et la pauvre en a fait les frais.

Mon ami poussa un long soupir et porta ses mains à son visage. Il en avait souffert de la voir m'aimer... pas parce qu'il l'aimait lui, mais parce qu'il pensait que je ne l'aimerais jamais...

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un pauvre sourire :

- J'ai été heureux lorsqu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur un petit garçon blond et quand j'ai su qu'elle voulait le prendre avec elle, je me suis dit « elle est sauvée ». En tout cas, vous avez réussi tous les deux à me dérouter ! Parfois, j'ai même eu l'impression qu'Hélène jouait un rôle elle aussi ! Elle pourra se vanter de m'avoir fait tourner en bourrique !

Restant silencieux pendant quelques secondes il reprit :

- Mais j'ai eu le plaisir de voir mon ami troublé par ce petit chat sauvage... Oui Holmes ! Il y a eu des signes qui m'ont laissés penser que vous aussi vous succombiez à son charme ! Je fus sûr des sentiments d'Hélène à votre égard le jour où pour vous taquiner elle vous a fait croire à mon inversion. Vous, ce fut lors de l'épisode de la falaise... mais déjà avant j'avais bien ressentit que vous en étiez secrètement amoureux... des petits signaux invisibles que seul un spécialiste des affaires du cœur tel que moi pouvait déceler. J'en ai profité pour vous faire des allusions...

- Vos réflexions sur le fait que je devais l'épouser et vous rendre fou vous et madame Hudson en faisant des petits démons qui courraient partout dans les escaliers... la fois dans la chapelle, plus toutes les fois où vous avez essayé de me faire croire que Karl avait des vues sur elle.

Il me fit un petit sourire contrit pour s'excuser.

- Si je vous rendais jaloux ou si je vous faisais peur et brandissant la menace de ce pauvre Karl prêt à vous la ravir sous vos yeux... J'avoue qu'il fut mon complice involontaire, je lui ai demandé de jouer le rôle mais il n'était pas très enchanté lui ! Il n'aime pas trop jouer à ces petits jeux là...

- Il en avait surtout après Meredith ! fis-je plus pour moi-même. De toute façon Watson, la jalousie est en sentiment que j'exècre ! Ce n'est pas en jouant à ces jeux là que vous alliez arriver à quoi que ce soit !

- Une histoire entre vous et Hélène, j'y ai cru Holmes ! Mon seul désir était de vous voir vous marier et être heureux ensemble. Hélène vous aimait et vous aussi. Le soir où votre amie et moi avons bu beaucoup trop de vin et où nous avons fauté ensemble, l'alcool m'avait délié la langue et je lui avais confié que vous étiez amoureux d'Hélène. Elle ne m'a rien dit mais a fait en sorte de m'emmener avec elle le plus souvent pour que vous retrouviez seuls, Hélène et vous. Notre seule crainte était que vous ne vouliez pas du gamin...

- Sachez une chose Watson : je n'ai rien contre Louis ! Il n'est responsable de rien ! Mais je me doutais qu'il y avait eu du complot dans l'air ! Surtout lors de notre retour au 221b !

- Meredith a comploté et je l'ai suivie ! Elle ne voulait que votre bonheur Holmes... J'avais très mal jugé vos amies ! Meredith est adorable et gagne à être connue, quand à Amélia, elle est très gentille elle aussi. Autoritaire mais épatante. Bref, nous y avons cru Holmes... Et ce matin, notre déception fut très grande... Il y a des choses qui restent obscures pour moi : comme le fait qu'après le quinze mai je n'ai plus revu Hélène ensuite... Bon, vous me rétorquerez que ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Bien vu cher ami ! fis-je en tournant ma tête vers lui.

- Tout cela est bien dommage. Elle est seule en France, comme Napoléon sur son île...

- Quel rapport ?

- Napoléon fut exilé sur l'île de Sainte-Hélène... me dit-il triomphant. Mais ensuite, il est revenu...

Mon ami s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de mélanger l'île d'Elbe, d'où Napoléon était revenu pour la campagne des Cents jours et celle de Sainte-Hélène où il avait été déporté ensuite et sur laquelle il était mort.

- Mes excuses Holmes...

Je fis celui qui s'en fichais mais il ne me cru pas vraiment.

_Ma question était : reviendrait-elle un jour ? Et si elle revenait, voudrait-elle encore de moi ? Et moi ? Quel serait mon choix ?_

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et l'on frappa à notre porte. Madame Hudson n'avait pas accompagné le visiteur, c'était donc un habitué.

La porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit et nous vîmes passer la tête de Meredith.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle à la pièce vide.

- Nous sommes ici, criai-je depuis ma chambre.

Mon amie entra dans ma chambre, toute penaude, la tête basse et vint se mettre à mes côtés.

- Je suis venue te présenter mes excuses Sherlock, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Je me suis comportée comme... enfin, je me suis très mal comportée tout à l'heure.

- Moi aussi, lui répondis-je. As-tu reçu mes fleurs ?

Elle en fût étonnée :

- Je... je ne suis pas rentrée à la maison, ni chez moi, ni chez Amélia. J'ai déambulé au hasard des rues...

_A bon ? Elle aussi avait déambulé au hasard des rues ? Mon amie était donc là pour s'excuser par elle même et pas parce qu'elle avait lu les miennes avant._

Watson se leva et nous salua :

- Je vous laisse tout les deux... Encore une fois désolé Holmes... Pour mon comportement et pour le fait qu'elle ait décidé de partir...

Watson me tendit la main et je la lui serrai chaleureusement.

Puis, il sortit de ma chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Meredith vint s'asseoir à la place de mon ami.

- Sherlock, je suis désolée ! me dit-elle en triturant le tissu de sa robe. La colère et la tristesse de perdre mon amie m'ont fait dire n'importe quoi !

- Je sais...

- Tu m'en veux ? me demanda-t-elle craintivement.

- Oui et non... oui parce que tu as frappé un homme à terre et non parce que je le méritais.

- Tu dois souffrir atrocement toi !

- Rien n'est définitif ! crânai-je un peu. D'ici quelques jours elle sera de retour !

_Qu'elle revienne bien vite, c'était mon plus grand espoir ! Je m'y accrochais avec l'énergie d'un homme tombé la mer qui s'accroche à un morceau de bois pour ne pas couler à pic._

Meredith fit une grimace qui ne me plus pas du tout :

- En fait, me dit-elle en sanglotant, je suis passée chez sa tante à Harrow et j'ai vu le piano qui s'en allait ainsi que toutes ses affaires... Sa tante ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi sa nièce partait travailler en France... quand à son voisin, il avait le cœur en berne !

_Si le piano était partit, alors cela voulait dire qu'Hélène comptait rester un certain temps éloigné de moi..._

- J'ai hésité à te le dire, mais tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard... De plus, je suis passée chez Hélène et je suis tombée sur Karl qui faisait embarquer toutes ses affaires ! Le loyer était payé jusqu'au terme et il vidait la maison du peu d'affaires appartenant à Hélène et à Louis... C'est fini Sherlock... elle est partie et elle ne reviendra plus...

_Je venais de perdre ma planche de salut ! J'aurais du le savoir aussi ! Hélène ne faisait pas les choses à moitié ! Ce n'était pas le genre de femme à partir sur un coup de tête pour revenir quelques jours plus tard... Sa décision de ne pas revenir, elle l'avait prise depuis longtemps ! Anticipant mon refus, même si elle avait essayé de me faire infléchir ma décision..._

- Laisse lui le temps de digérer tout cela... Un jour elle reviendra, je le sais...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais espérer un retour ? me demanda Meredith en doutant.

A voix basse, je lui racontai alors ce que Amélia m'avait confié. J'eus avec elle plus ou moins la même conversation qu'avec mon ancienne gouvernante.

- Oh mon dieu mon poussin, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. C'est pire que je ne le pensais avec tes parents...

- Oui...

Restant silencieux de longues minutes, nous plongeâmes chacun de nous dans nos pensées. Pour une fois, ce fut moi qui rompis le silence :

- Comment as-tu su qu'Hélène était amoureuse de moi ? Tu l'avais deviné ? Lu dans ses yeux ?

- Le jour où tu m'as demandé de l'aide j'ai compris ! me dit-elle ne me confirmant les dires d'Amélia. J'ai compris aussi en apprenant que tu comptais lui demander de jouer le rôle de ta femme et en la voyant accepter sans broncher ! Une fille comme elle ne fait pas ce genre de chose si elle n'est pas amoureuse de l'homme qui le lui demande !

- Mais alors ? Quand tu nous as obligé à nous embrasser...

- J'allais m'en priver tiens ! Mon rêve était que tu revives Sherlock ! Pas que tu oublies Christine mais que tu reprennes goût à la vie et Hélène était parfaite pour cela ! Tu avais le béguin pour elle, cela m'a crevé les yeux !

- Hélène t'a t-elle avouée qu'elle m'aimait ?

- Non ! Il aurait fallu la torturer pour la faire parler ! Je l'ai torturée ! Interrogatoire pire que ceux de Scotland Yard ! Elle te ressemble à bien des égards Sherlock ! Aussi secrète que toi !

Nous restâmes de nouveau silencieux, chacun plongés dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

Meredith soupira et, se tournant vers moi, me confia :

- J'avais rêvé d'un joli mariage, rien qu'avec quelques personnes, les plus proches de vous deux... et puis des petits bambins qui courent partout en hurlant...

J'eus un petit rire ironique :

- Et qu'aurait-on fait de tous ses bambins lorsque j'aurais eu une affaire importante ? Hélène se serait débrouillée seule avec le troupeau d'enfants ? Je suis rarement à la maison...

- Triple imbécile ! vociféra-t-elle en me frappant l'épaule. Amélia et moi, on se serait battues pour avoir la chance de pouvoir nous occuper de tes enfants ! D'ailleurs, tu ne les aurais plus vu tes gosses ! Nous les aurions gardés... rien que pour nous...

Je ne répondis rien, mais je souris en les imaginant se disputer pour avoir le droit de garder mes enfants.

- Sherlock ! Ne me dis pas que tu as osé penser qu'Amélia ou moi nous vous aurions laissé tomber ? Jamais de la vie ! Tes enfants auraient toujours eu une nounou totalement gâteuse pour s'occuper d'eux ! Hélène n'aurait jamais été seule ! Tu aurais couru après les criminels, mais nous, nous aurions toujours été là pour elle !


	66. 4:chap165:Pleurent les violons de ma vie

_Désormais_

_Mon cœur vivra sous les décombres_

_De ce monde qui nous ressemble_

_Et que le temps a dévasté_

_Désormais_

_Ma voix ne dira plus je t'aime_

_Désormais_

_Moi qui voulais être ton ombre_

_Je serai l'ombre de moi-même_

_Ma main de ta main séparée_

_Désormais_

_Je garderai ma porte close_

_Désormais_

_Enfermé dans ma solitude_

_Je traînerai parmi les choses_

_Qui parleront toujours de toi_

_**Désormais : Charles Aznavour**_

_**

* * *

**« Douces ou amères, les larmes soulagent toujours »._

_**Alfred de Musset**_

_**

* * *

**« Heureux ceux qui pleurent, car il n'est pas de larmes impures. En chacune d'elles brille un fragment d'éternité, toute larme a sa source dans un autre monde »._

_**André Frossard**_

_**

* * *

**_**Les paroles de la chanson qui se trouvent en dernier paragraphe sont de Kyo : « Je veux juste une dernière danse ».  
**

**Chapitre 165 : Pleurent les violons de ma vie (Le 08 décembre)**

Meredith m'embrassa et sortit de ma chambre.

Enfin seul !

J'allai m'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre de ma chambre et je regardai la pluie tomber.

_Où étais-tu Hélène ? Pensais-tu à moi à cet instant ? Qui avait essayé de te réconforter ? Ton petit démon blond ? Ou était-il dans le même état que toi ? Perdu en se demandant pourquoi nous en étions arrivés là..._

À cause de la pluie qui ruisselait sur le carreau, il m'était impossible de voir ce qui se passait dans la rue.

Malgré tout, je continuai à fixer le carreau et à regarder la pluie qui tombait. Avec ce froid, cela allait tourner à neige ou verglas...

Empoignant mon violon, je me mis à jouer la même composition que j'avais déjà jouée la nuit où nous étions revenu de Paris.

Debout dans ma chambre, je me mis à jouer. Et tant pis si cela donnait à Watson une indication sur l'état de mon coeur. Il n'aurait pas besoin de mes aveux pour connaître mon état d'esprit depuis son départ.

Sans jamais l'avoir écrite, sans jamais l'avoir répétée, je refis à la note près la même composition que cette nuit là.

Quand j'eus terminé, je posai mon violon et repris ma position sur l'appui de fenêtre.

La pluie qui coulait toujours sur les vitres me brouillait la vision de la rue.

Je pris mon carnet et le crayon pour y noter mes pensées. L'inspiration me vint tout de suite, elle était le reflet de mes pensées :

_Adieu alors mon aimée ! Ou au revoir... J'espère un jour te revoir..._

_Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, merci de m'avoir rendu la vie pendant presque huit mois... j'avais oublié l'homme que j'étais réellement. Un homme qui était capable d'aimer plus que tout !_

_Depuis notre rencontre, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de renaître de mes cendres, tel le phoenix qui renaît encore et toujours._

_Désolé de t'avoir quitté si vite au matin de la nuit où tu m'avais fait tes aveux... _

_Oh Hélène... si tu savais combien je t'aimais... non, combien je t'aime... _

_N'oublie pas un jour de me revenir... mais pas trop tard s'il te plaît..._

Ensuite, ce fut le chambranle qui devint flou, puis le carreau intérieur, et ensuite toute la pièce devint floue pour mes yeux... La pluie coulait dehors, mais aussi à l'intérieur...

Je ne pris même pas la peine de les retenir et je les laissai couler...

_Merci Hélène d'avoir enchanté ma vie..._

_... Je peux mourir demain_

_Mais ça ne change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

_Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire_

_Fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie..._

_

* * *

_

**Message pour Elyon** : personne n'aura l'adresse où Hélène habitera en France ! Elle veut la paix et elle a fait en sorte de l'avoir...

Vu que Noël approche, je vous donne en cadeau le titre de la prochaine partie, il me reste deux chapitres à publier pour cette partie-ci.

**La Cinquième partie s'intitulera « De l'ombre... à la lumière », une première partie : « l'ombre » et une deuxième partie : « la lumière »**


	67. 4è:chap 166:Ailleurs mais dans mon coeur

**Message pour Skarine et Elyon** : pourquoi séparer ce couple me demandes-tu Skarine ? Si je te réponds : « mais pour mieux les réunir plus tard mon enfant ! » cela te convient-il ?

Et non Elyon, Hélène n'est pas encore prête de revenir !

* * *

_Après avoir volé si haut_

_Après avoir atteint l'extase_

_Après avoir été si beaux_

_Mes rêves se traînent dans la vase_

_Qu'est-ce que je fais dans cet exil_

_Dans ce repaire en forme d'île_

_Avant de fuir je ne sais où_

_Je songe à toi, je songe à nous_

_Un vent glacé hante ma tête_

_Flot de regrets, folle tempête_

_Vie solitaire comme un désert_

_Dont le silence me désespère_

_Tous mes élans vers le futur_

_Se cognent aux portes du remords_

_Je t'ai perdue le long d'un mur_

_Où se profile encore ton corps_

_J'entends l'écho de notre amour_

_Comme une vague de velours_

_**Le naufrage : Isabelle Boulay**_

_**

* * *

**_

_''La nuit j'ai un fantôme, un visage, une odeur et des souvenirs. Je crois que tu me manques...'' _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 166 : Ailleurs, mais dans mon cœur (Le 09 décembre)**

Pour finir, ivre de fatigue, j'avais juste envie d'une chose : m'écrouler !

Laissant ma robe de chambre grise sur le côté, j'empoignai la pourpre, celle qu'Hélène mettait toujours lorsqu'elle venait à Baker Street.

Au moins, son odeur était toujours présente et j'aurais un peu l'impression que je m'endormirais auprès d'elle.

Elle avait beau être ailleurs, elle restait dans mon cœur.

Au lieu de me coucher dans mon lit, je me roulai en boule sur la peau d'ours qui se trouvait toujours dans ma chambre, et je me couvris de la robe de chambre pourpre que mon aimé avait portée.

Ma nuit ne fut pas calme mais peuplée de rêves et de cauchemars. Dans les pires cauchemars, elle était morte et plus jamais elle ne reviendrait ! Ou pire, elle me revenait mais au bras d'un autre homme.

Au petit matin, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et me la serrer tout doucement.

La main était chaude. Je me roulai en boule un peu plus et l'odeur du parfum d'Hélène parvint à mes narines !

Ce souffle que je percevais, cette main posée sur mon épaule, cette odeur de parfum si caractéristique : Hélène était présente dans ma chambre !

- Oh Hélène, murmurai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Tu es revenue mon amour ?

La main se retira de sous la mienne.

- Holmes ! me dit une voix masculine. C'est moi, Watson...

Je me retournai vivement et je constatai que mon ami s'était accroupit derrière moi et c'était sa main à lui qui s'était posée sur mon épaule. Il avait déposé une couverture supplémentaire sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans ma chambre ? lui demandai-je brusquement, fâché d'avoir laissé transparaître mes émotions.

- Je m'inquiétais Holmes... Vous allez prendre froid à dormir par terre...

- Je vais bien Watson ! sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées.

- Bien sûr Holmes... vous allez on ne peut mieux ! Arrêtez de me mentir et de vous mentir à vous même ! Elle vous manque et c'est bien normal !

Je m'abstins de lui répondre, cela n'aurait servit à rien de lui répondre « non ».

- Holmes ! Je vous retrouve roulé en boule sur la peau d'ours, emmitouflé dans la robe de chambre pourpre, une que vous avez porté en Normandie ! Ma main à couper qu'Hélène l'a portée à chaque fois qu'elle est venue ici ! Vous recherchez partout les petites affaires qui parlent encore d'elle ! La peau d'ours et la robe de chambre qui portent encore les traces de son parfum et de son odeur ! Quand je vous ai recouvert et posé ma main sur votre épaule, vous vous êtes mit à humer un morceau de la robe de chambre...

- Watson, fis-je d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Certaines personnes extériorise leur chagrin, moi, je vais le garder au plus profond de moi... Je que j'ai éprouvé pour elle... non, ce que j'éprouve toujours pour elle restera au fond de moi ! Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mon ami mais restez-en là...

Mon ami me sourit, sans doute admiratif de mon aveu. Sa main se reposa sur mon épaule et il me dit, les yeux un peu trop brillants :

- Comme il vous plaira mon ami... (Il resta silencieux un moment).Votre concerto de violon cette nuit était très beau... il m'a prit aux tripes !

Puis, il se relava brusquement, s'essuya les yeux et je l'entendis bredouiller un « à tout à l'heure Holmes » et il s'en fut.

Je me recouchai, mais ne parvenant pas à retrouver le sommeil, je me levai et après m'être habillé je le rejoignis au salon.

Watson avait les yeux rouges mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire.

Notre logeuse vint nous monter le petit-déjeuner et elle aussi avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle essaya de verser du café dans ma tasse.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et repris la cafetière pour faire le service moi même.

- Cela ira comme ça madame Hudson, fis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Non monsieur Holmes cela n'ira pas ! me dit-elle en se dominant pour ne pas pleurer. Qui va soigner ses cauchemars ? Qui lui tiendra chaud la nuit ? Et le petit bonhomme qui me chipait des fleurs ? Il va devenir quoi lui ?

Puis, ma logeuse éclata en sanglots.

Mes lèvres se serrèrent et elle s'en alla pour ne pas en rajouter à mon fardeau. Mon ami et moi n'avions pas d'appétit et nous nous contentâmes de café.


	68. 4è:chap 167: Cocaïne

**Sortez les mouchoirs, voici le dernier chapitre de la Quatrième partie...**

**

* * *

**

_Oh, viens me retrouver, _

_Reviens Mon Amour. _

_Pour dix de retrouvées, je n'ai qu'un amour. _

_Oh, viens me retrouver,_

_Reviens Mon Amour (...)_

_J'ai perdu à tort ou à raison, j'ai perdu mon enfance _

_Et puis je t'ai perdue, j'ai perdu mon aimée (...)_

_**Reviens mon amour : Marc Lavoine**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 167 : Cocaïne... (Le 09 décembre)**

Une fois que mon ami fut partit pour ses consultations, je me ruai sur mon tiroir pour emmener mon flacon de cocaïne avec moi dans ma chambre.

Dans un coffret se trouvait mon précieux flacon et dans un autre ma seringue. Avant de retourner dans ma chambre, j'ouvris le coffret contenant la cocaïne et je fus surpris d'y trouver un mot :

«_ Sherlock,_

_Non mon amour, ne fait pas une chose pareille ! Quelques soient tes raisons, laisse ce maudit flacon et cette horrible seringue dans le tiroir !_

_La cocaïne ne résoudra pas tes problèmes ! Que du contraire !_

_Toi seul peux les surmonter, ce poisson t'aidera juste à ne jamais les résoudre..._

_C'est la cocaïne qui t'entraînera plus profondément dans les abysses de la mélancolie._

_C'est elle qui t'ouvrira en grand les portes de la souffrance. Non contente de te détruire toi, elle détruit les autres aussi._

_John en souffre, Amélia aussi, pareil pour Meredith._

_Ne crois-tu pas que ces deux dernières ont eu leur lot de souffrance dans leur misérable vie ? Ne sont-elles pas elles aussi tombées plus bas que la poussière ? N'ont-elles pas un jour perdu leur dignité à cause des agissements de certaines personnes mal intentionnées ?_

_Se droguent-elles pour autant ? Non..._

_Moi aussi Sherlock je souffre de savoir que tu vas te piquer, c'est aussi un peu à cause moi... Parce que je ne suis plus à tes côtés..._

_Mais tu n'es plus à mes côtés toi non plus et j'en souffre aussi !_

_Pourtant, pas de drogue pour m'aider à surmonter ma peine._

_Christine n'aurait sans doute pas aimé que tu te détruises ainsi..._

_Personne n'aime voir une personne chère à son coeur se détruire de cette façon. Moi encore moins !_

_Au moment de glisser ce petit mot dans ta boîte à vice je ne sais pas encore si mon absence sera volontaire ou si ce sera à cause de ma mort._

_Nous sommes la nuit du dix au onze octobre, et tout ce dont je suis sûre en ce moment, c'est que tu ne me prendras jamais à tes côtés._

_Je t'ai avoué mon amour mais j'ai lu dans ton regard que ta réponse serait négative..._

_Je profite de ma dernière nuit à tes côtés pour crocheter ta serrure et déposer ce petit mot. Je te vole par la même occasion l'alliance que tu as portée pendant notre enquête en Normandie. Je t'enverrai la mienne... Ainsi, j'aurai quelque chose de toi, en plus de ton écharpe..._

_Sache une dernière chose : je t'aime._

_Hélène_ ».

Je serrai le papier contre mon coeur et je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser le liquide salé s'échapper des mes yeux.

Même sur mon flacon de cocaïne elle avait posé un mot !

Je pris la bouteille et la boîte contenant la seringue et restai immobile dans le salon, le papier toujours serré contre mon torse.

De longues minutes je restai ainsi, hésitant sur la marche à suivre...

Grande était mon envie de me piquer, ma douleur et ma peine étaient trop fortes.

Je me roulai en boule dans le canapé et réfléchis. Le mot d'Hélène avait joué sur ma corde sensible : « _Christine n'aurait pas aimé que tu te détruises ainsi »_... oh que non elle n'aurait pas aimé !

Mais elle me demandait de renoncer à un vice, à un rituel que j'accomplissais depuis des années. Pour oublier de temps en temps ma peine et mes tourments. Ayant un jour de désespoir commencé par la morphine, j'avais ensuite enchaîné sur la cocaïne...

_Ma boîte à vice _! Voilà le nom qu'elle avait trouvé pour mon coffret de cocaïne...

Voilà pourquoi la veille de son départ, elle avait tenu à aller dans le salon pour se servir un verre d'eau. C'était un prétexte pour pouvoir insérer ce petit mot dans mon tiroir et prendre mon alliance.

Juste pour cela ? Non, je ne le pensais pas... sa tristesse ce jour là n'était pas feinte... Hélène ne mentait pas... ce soir là, elle savait que ce serait sa dernière nuit à mes côtés... Elle m'avait demandé une dernière danse...

Ma mâchoire me fit souffrir une fois de plus. Non ! m'admonestai-je tout haut. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer !

_Hélène, ton départ m'a déjà détruit ! Tous les jours je sombre un peu plus... La cocaïne ne m'aurait pas fait descendre plus bas... elle m'aurait juste procuré l'oubli pendant un certain laps de temps._

_Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort... Mais moi, cela faisait longtemps que j'étais mort... Une brève résurrection le jour où tu avais sonnée à ma porte...Un retour dans le monde des vivants en ta compagnie...et aujourd'hui le néant..._

J'allais devoir souffrir en silence alors ! Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi alors...

Ouvrant la boîte contenant la seringue, j'eus la surprise de découvrir un autre petit mot. Je le dépliai et reconnut l'écriture de ma bien aimée :

_« Si tu le fais, John le saura ! Il en déduira que tu souffres de mon absence..._ _»_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire cette fois-ci.

_Oh Hélène, même absente tu étais toujours aussi déroutante, toujours aussi imprévisible. Dieu que tu me manquais mon petit chat sauvage !_

_Ton premier mot m'avait déjà mis pieds et poings liés, tu avais joué avec mon coeur et ma conscience et me parlant des personnes qui m'étaient chères et qui souffraient de me voir me piquer._

_Mais avec le deuxième mot, tu jouais avec mon orgueil !_

_Tu as sans doute raison mon aimée, je me devais de souffrir en silence et sans l'aide de ces substances, puisque toi tu n'y avais pas droit..._

J'enlevai le papier de ma « boîte à vice » pour éviter que Watson ne tombe dessus, mais je laissai le petit mot avec la seringue. Ainsi, s'il me prenait l'envie de sombrer, il y aurait toujours un garde-fou pour m'en empêcher.

Plus de cocaïne... Watson avait rêvé de me faire lâcher prise mais n'y était jamais arrivé. Hélène venait d'y arriver de façon magistrale.

Je n'entraînerais pas les autres dans la spirale de ma souffrance.

Tiens, pas de petit mot sur le flacon de morphine... Dans le pire des cas, il me resterait encore de quoi oublier lorsque le poids des souvenirs sera trop lourd à porter...

_D'accord mon aimée, plus de drogue... mais n'oublie pas dans ton exil de me revenir !_

_Pas trop tard... sans toi je ne suis plus rien... enfin si, je suis toujours quelqu'un mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une chose essentielle... et c'est toi ma chose essentielle...  
_

_

* * *

_

**Fin de la Quatrième partie. À vous revoir pour la Cinquième : "De l'ombre... à la lumière"**

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci était donc le dernier chapitre de la Quatrième partie qui fut plus longue que je l'avais prévue au départ... La faute m'en incombe en premier lieu puisque j'ai créé Louis dans la Troisième Partie alors que cela n'était pas prévu au départ... une envie folle de le faire et aucun regret de l'avoir impliqué !

Mais de ce fait là, les chapitres de la Quatrième Partie ont augmentés... Surtout avec l'aide d'Elyon qui m'a soufflé quelques délires... une phrase de délire et j'en ai fait des chapitres de huit pages... Merci Elyon pour les bonnes idées que tu m'as soufflée ainsi que pour tes reviews !

Merci aussi à Skarine qui suit le mouvement depuis le début elle aussi et qui m'a fait le plaisir de me commenter à chaque chapitre quasiment !

**La Cinquième Partie (De l'ombre... à la lumière)** est en cours d'écriture car il y aura deux enquêtes : **la première** sans cadavre, juste pour me faire la main, avec un document écrit trois cent ans plus tôt et dont Holmes devra prouver qu'il est faux... sans avoir accès au document ! Document authentifié comme étant d'époque par des experts... Cette partie là est en cours de finalisation.

**La deuxième** enquête sera plus gore... c'est un véritable défi auquel je m'attelle et malgré que les idées sont écrites au brouillon, je sais que cela ne sera pas évident ! Mais je ferai du mon mieux !

Les deux enquêtes auront lieux dans la continuité du dernier chapitre (le 167), nous serons toujours en décembre 1885.

Il y aura ensuite le mariage de Watson et le "Scandale en Bohème"... Ces histoires concerneront la partie « **Ombre »**...

Le début de la partie « **Lumière »** est déjà écrit et il me reste à le finaliser... et à le continuer ensuite...

Entre nous, pour passer le temps en m'attendant, allez lire les histoires sur Sherlock Holmes écrites par **Elyonportrait** ainsi que celle de **Skarine** sur « Harry Potter : L'histoire se réécrit ».

C'est moi qui lui ai servi de bêta correcteur et j'adore l'histoire ! Ce n'est même pas un travail de la corriger mais un plaisir car je lis en même temps...

**Il y aura donc un petit hiatus dans ma publication car je ne commencerai à publier que lorsque les deux enquêtes seront terminées, relues, vérifiées et corrigées (je fais tout moi même !).**

**Merci de me suivre et à la prochaine... pour la suite des aventures de Holmes et... qui sait? Hélène...  
**


End file.
